Una Apuesta y Mil Consecuenias
by Alycen Riddle
Summary: [Sumary cambiado, fic muy avanzado]HarryVampiro y embarazado? Draco el padre y sumándole, un tercio Vampiro y Vela? ¿? Todo un enredo y un Crossover con Crónicas [Anne R].[OoC, Mpreg, Cursilería, NO sexo pervertido ¬¬]
1. Es mi Imaginación o?

**Una Apuesta y Mil Consecuencias**

**Summary**_: como todos sabemos, los adolescentes tienen las hormonas a mil y claro, ya se sabe que pasa... De alguna manera, Harry y Draco acaban haciendo una apuesta: se van a acostar juntos y quien consiga dominar al otro ganará. Quien pierda deberá servir al otro durante un mes._

**Disclaimer**_ Estoy enteramente informada que todos los personajes de HP pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bross, solo hago este fic por fines enteramente de ocio y diversión, así que no recibo demandas por arruinar tan bella obra de la literatura y cinematografía...XD u _

**Adevertencias: **

**1º** soy nueva en esto, he de decir que es mi primer fic, no esperen nada extravagante de mi parte.

**2º **este fic no es idea mía, es la Respuesta al desafió de Lluvia Azul,

**3º** esto se desarrollara durante el 5to curso, es decir tanto Harry como Draco tendrán 15, me he tomado la molestia de agregar otras parejas mas, pero para eso necesito saber que parejas quieren para este fic, es a su opinión, la pareja DracoxHarry o HarryxDraco (ya lo verán mas adelante) no podrá ser cambiada.

**4º **los asuntos relacionados con Tio Voldy (Voldemort para quienes no lo hayan captado ¬¬u) no se presentaran si no hasta mucho después de que la relación DxH o HxD se haya consolidado (o si,juro solemnemente que de alguna manera lo que empezara por un apuesta terminara por boda...XD) Voldemort no intervendrá...por el momento.

**5º**(si, si ya lo se demasiadas advertencias) habrá MpregEmbarazo Masculino, sensibles aléjense, otra cosa, no se si soy muy buena en escenas de sexo, así que no me maten.

**6º** (es el ultimo lo prometo) Tomare Spoilers de ciertos libros, probablemente del 6to libro no lo haga, aun no me decido, así que los que quieran solo díganmelo y los pondré de acuerdo al Fic.

**Capitulo I**

**Es mi imaginación o...?**

Noche de inicio del 5to curso, los alumnos mostraban la ya usual conmoción por inicio de clases y contándose las maravillas de sus vacaciones, mientras otros los escuchaban atentamente o simplemente los ignoraban descaradamente como era la situación de en la mesa de las serpientes, Draco Malfoy se encontraba en la misma situación de aquellos que tuvieron la desgracia de toparse con Pansy Parkinson pues no dejaba de hablar sobre sus vacaciones y tanto el Príncipe de Slytherin y sus acompañantes Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle (los guardaespaldas) y por ultimo Blaise Zabini (el mejor amigo), todos con caras de frustración, todos menos el Príncipe de Hielo que se mantenía inmutable ante el parloteo de su mejor amiga, si por que a pesar de todo Pansy podría ser una muy astuta y lista compañera pero eso no quitaba el echo que a resultaba ser sumamente fastidiosa en muchas ocasiones, aun así el nunca demostró signo de fastidio pues estaba observando detenidamente cierta zona de la mesa de los leones.

— ...me la pase todo el tiempo comprando y charlando con algunas chicas de familias nobles Parisienses que me hablaban sobre la magnifica idea de ir al instituto Beauxbatons, claro esta yo les dije que no valía la pena —. se detuvo asiendo un movimiento elegantemente despectivo y continuo con su parloteo — por los acontecimientos del año pasado ustedes saben...

—Pansy…cariño —comenzó a decir, Blaise en un tono de voz falsamente conciliador— Podrías haber seguido su consejo y librarnos de tu dulce presencia por lo que resta de los cursos…—termino diciendo para luego comenzar a reír junto a Crabbe y Goyle.

—Perdona? pero yo no he mencionado que desee ir a ese Instituto…—repuso Pansy con una sonrisa desdeñosa— además yo no solo me limito a ver a las..."encantadoras" de Beauxbatons sino a recolectar cierta información que nos podría ser útil —declaro como quien no quiere la cosa—.

—Que?...—exclamo desconcertada y sorprendidamente Blaise deteniendo su risa de golpe a la ves que lo demás, incluso atrayendo la atención de cierto rubio platinado— podrías ser tan amble de aclararme que información has cotilleado de las estiradas de Beauxbatons Pan´.

—Pansy deja de actuar entupidamente y di de una vez de que estas hablando —declaro fría y rotundamente Draco, atrayendo la atención del grupo entero pues este se había mantenido en silencio desde que se sentaron en la mesa.

—En seguida Draco solo no lo dije antes pues pensé que no les interesaría mucho…—repuso pansy tontamente, claro esta, todos ahí sabían que empezaba actuar como todos los demás (a excepción de ellos) pensaban: entupidamente— así que…

—Si no vas a decir nada, simple y sencillamente guarda silencio…—ordeno imperiosa y mordazmente el líder de las Serpientes.

Hubo un largo periodo de silencio por parte de todos pues al parecer su discusión había interrumpido lo que sea que su líder estaba haciendo hace unos momentos hasta que la antes mencionada empezara a hablar de nuevo:

—Umm…esta bien, esta bien se los diré no hacia falta tanta hostilidad…—repuso falsamente ofendida— bien pues…—justamente fue interrumpida en ese momento por el sonido de las puertas del Gran Salón al abrirse dando paso a la profesora MacGonagall encabezando un grupo de pequeños niños tímidos y aterrorizados de recién curso— se los contare después en la sala común…—termino con un gesto de fastidio en su fino rostro.

La selección dio comienzo con la ya tan conocida rutina de la canción del sombrero seleccionador:

_**En tiempos pasados cuando yo era nuevo**_

_**y Hogwarts apenas comenzaba,**_

_**los fundadores de nuestra noble escuela**_

_**pensaron que nunca se dividiría.**_

_**Unidos por una meta común,**_

_**tenían un anhelo idéntico**_

_**hacer la mejor escuela de magia del mundo,**_

_**y trasmitir sus conocimientos...**_

_**"Juntos construiremos y enseñaremos"**_

_**Los cuatro buenos amigos decidieron,**_

_**y nunca soñaron que ellos**_

_**pudieran ser algún día divididos.**_

_**¿Pues dónde había habido amigos,**_

_**como Slytherin y Gryffindor?**_

_**¿A menos que fuera la segunda pareja...**_

_**de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw?**_

_**¿Entonces que pudo haber ido mal?**_

_**¿como puede tal amistad fallar?**_

_**Porque, yo estuve ahí y puedo decir,**_

_**toda la triste, lamentable historia.**_

_**Dijo Slytherin, "Nosotros sólo enseñaremos a aquellos**_

_**cuyos ancestros sean los más puros"**_

_**Dijo Ravenclaw, "Nosotros solo enseñaremos a aquellos**_

_**cuya inteligencia sea segura"**_

_**Dijo Gryffindor, "Nosotros solo enseñaremos a aquellos**_

_**Con hazañas valientes para su nombre"**_

_**Dijo Hufflepuff, "Yo enseñare a todos**_

_**y los trataré a todos por igual"**_

_**Esas diferencias causaron distensión.**_

_**Cuando cuando salieron a relucir inicialmente,**_

_**Para cada uno de los cuatro fundador habría**_

_**Una casa en la que podrían**_

_**Tomar sólo a aquellos que quisieran, así**_

_**Por ejemplo, Slytherin**_

_**Sólo tomo brujos de sangre pura**_

_**Muy astutos, igual que él,**_

_**Y sólo aquellos de mente aguda**_

_**Fueron considerados por Ravenclaw**_

_**Mientras los más valientes y audaces**_

_**Fueron a dar con Gryffndor**_

_**La buena Hufflepuff, ella tomó al resto**_

_**Y les enseñó todo lo que sabía.**_

_**Estas son las casas y sus fundadores**_

_**Manteniendo su amistad firme y verdadera**_

_**Entonces Hogwarts trabajó en armonía**_

_**Por muchos felices años**_

_**Pero luego la discordia creció entre nosotros**_

_**Alimentando nuestras faltas y miedos**_

_**Las casas que, como cuatro pilares**_

_**habían una vez soportado nuestra escuela**_

_**Ahora se volvían una contra otra,**_

_**dividiéndonos, intentando gobernar**_

_**Y por un tiempo pareció que la escuela**_

_**Iba a conocer un final cercano...**_

_**Con discusiones y peleas**_

_**Y el choque de amigo contra amigo**_

_**Y finalmente llegó una mañana**_

_**Cuando el viejo Slytherin partió**_

_**Y aunque entonces la pelea terminó**_

_**Él nos dejo muy descorazonados**_

_**Pero nunca los cuatro fundadores**_

_**Se redujeron a tres**_

_**Teniendo sus casas unidas**_

_**Como al principio debieron ser**_

_**Y ahora el sombrero seleccionador esta aquí**_

_**Y todos conocen la manera:**_

_**Seleccionaré sus casas**_

_**Porque para eso estoy,**_

_**Pero este año iré mas lejos...**_

_**Escuchen detenidamente mi canción:**_

_**Aunque estoy condenado a dividirlos**_

_**Sigo preocupado de que esté mal**_

_**Aunque debo cumplir con mi deber**_

_**Y dividirlos en cuatro cada año**_

_**Sigo preguntándome si esta selección**_

_**No pueda traer el final que temo**_

_**Oh, conozcan los peligros, lean las señales**_

_**La advertencia está a la vista**_

_**Pues nuestro Hogwarts que en peligro**_

_**De externos enemigos mortales**_

_**Y debemos unirnos dentro de ella**_

_**O nos desmoronaremos con ella**_

_**Ya les he dicho, ya los he prevenido**_

_**Dejen que la selección comience…**_

—Parece que el sombrero quiere llamar la atención tanto como Potter mismo no es así…—dijo blaise con una sonrisa burlona, mientras Crabbe y Goyle se reían entupidamente, a la vez que sacaba una sonrisa desdeñosa y cínica de parte de Draco y Pansy reía disimuladamente— es una estupidez lo que pide —agrego fríamente mientras veía como todos en el salón se ponían a murmurar sobre el mismo tema.

—Mas sin embargo no negaras que todo lo que dijo tiene sentido hacia los conflictos que tenemos los Slytherins y Gryffindors, además no son nada a comparación de lo que nos enfrentaremos al futuro —menciono fría y sobriamente Draco, mientras se llevaba a cabo la selección,— claro esta, nosotros tendremos nuevas formas de divertirnos aquí —declaro de forma divertida y arrogante mientras sus ojos plateados mostraban una chispa de malicia al observar al Trío de Oro en la mesa de Gryffyndor, mas en especifico al observar cierto pelinegro de ojos verdes líder de Gryffindor — me parece o es mi imaginación pero no podrán negar que San Potter a adquirido ciertas aptitudes con referencia a su cuerpo…—dijo como quien no quiere la cosa el príncipe de Hielo con una sonrisa lujuriosa—.

Por un momento todos parecieron shockeados por la insinuación de su líder, volviéndose a ver a la mesa de los de Gry y observar detenidamente al ojiverde, volviendo su mirada de nuevo a su líder con disimulo pues Granger había notado su inspección y le notifico a Potter disimuladamente que los Sly los estaban observando logrando que este levantara la vista y los cachase-in fraganti.

—Pues bien Draco tus gustos he de decir siempre son extravagantes pero he de admitir que Potter se ha puesto muy bueno desde el año pasado…—declaro Zabini con una sonrisa descarada hacia el rubio platinado, recibiendo como respuesta una igual o hasta mas descarada sonrisa y guiñándole de pronto un ojo a el mas resiente espectador de ojos verdes en la mesa de los leones, recibiendo a cambio una expresión de sorpresa por unos segundos para luego ser sustituida por una de hostilidad y reto como diciendo "y-ahora-que-rayos-tramas-serpiente"

—Por el momento dejaremos el temas de Potter en paz…Granger y Weasley ya están empezando a voltear asía acá así que-…—pero fue interrumpida por Draco.

— y de cuando acá nos importa que ellos nos descubran viéndolos Pansy?..—pregunto brusca y fríamente Draco—

—Yo…lo siento Draco pero no me refería a eso si no al echo de que si tramas algo ellos no se den cuanta, claro —repuso nerviosamente la chica intimidada por la glaciar mirada de su Líder—.

Draco hizo un ademán brusco con su mano dando a parecer la exasperación que la chica le provocaba y menciono:

—y crees que soy tan entupido como para no darme cuenta de ello?...ahh...olvídalo será mejor que cenemos y nos larguemos a la Sala para poder decirles lo que tengo planeado —termino desdeñosamente y se dispuso a cenar pues desde hace una rato Dumbledore acabo de decir su discurso y la comida ya había aparecido con el revuelo de todos a tomar sus cubiertos…bueno casi todos pues unos se olvidaban de los cubiertos y utilizaban sus manos como Crabbe y Goyle, además de Ronald Weasley en la mesa de Gry.

Bajo la atenta y desconfiada mirada de dos de los integrantes del Trío Dorado, Potter y Granger, no habían apartado sus ojos de ellos desde que estos los observaran descaradamente con sorpresa y detenimiento hace unos momentos, hasta el mismo hecho que estos hablaban muy juntos y sospechosamente para los ojos de la castaña y la desconfianza del pelinegro por la mirada extraña y el repentino guiño del rubio para con él, el tramaba algo, lo sabia, cuatro años de insultos y conflictos le enseñaron que Draco Malfoy siempre planeaba algo en contra de ellos, pues si el tenia en mente algo el estaría preparado para devolverle el favor y le daría una lección de su propia arrogancia pensó con una sonrisa traviesa y quien sabe tal vez el sombrero tenia razón, es hora de dejar el infantilismo y empezar a unirnos pero de una manera mas divertida, tal vez al juego de adultos. Pues el dicho dice si no puedes con ellos úneteles. Y el tendría la oportunidad de utilizar los mismos trucos, este año no se iba a comportar como un buen Gry, y la ironía de los casos es que el no debió haber ido a Gryffindor, si no mas bien a Slytherin, pues _ya va siendo hora de comportarse_ _como tal_ le dijo una vocecilla interior. Y sonriendo de la misma forma que cierto rubio platinado, se dedico a terminar de cenar para preparar su contraataque.

_**Continuara…. **_

**N.A:** Si lo se, patético pero compréndanme es mi primer historia, y no se si pueda enfocarlo mucho al sexo, tal ves alguno que otro roce y travesuras "adultas" tal vez llegue a hacer un Lemmon, las frases en cursiva a lo ultimo son expresiones que usualmente usamos, si las analizan bien sabrán a que me refiero, mostrare aun Harry mas atrevido y a un Draco mucho(y cuando digo mucho, es mucho!) menos niñato y cobarde a como lo muestran en los libros y las películas (usare ambas versiones como referencia), conforme vaya la historia sabrán quien es el dominante, ya se que mi profile dice que no me gustan los HarryxDraco(en donde draco es el pasivo) pero eso no significa que no pueda escribir uno (sonrisa maliciosa), ahí mismo dice que me gustan los DracoxHarry (en donde Harry es el pasivo) tampoco significa que no lo haga en esta historia así que si quieren saber sigan leyendo (sonrisa aun mas macabra)

P.D. Así, lo olvidaba, vivo de la lectura y todo eso, aunque no me pagan por esto me fascina idealizar fic´s en mi macabra mentecita, así que si quieren actualización rápida denme reviews, pueden mandarme comentarios a mi correo (me haría mucha ilusión) o por su atención y tiempo en leer mi historia.

_**Atte: Alycen Riddle (Aly)**_


	2. Comienzan los Juegos de Adultos

**Capitulo II**

**Empiezan los juegos de Adultos**

Situación misma noche, Mesa de Gryffindor, Trío de Oro, Harry Potter (Líder de Gry), Hermione Granger (inteligencia y sensatez del grupo y casa) y Ronald Weasley (heee…fuerza y voluntad de Gry?). Discusión de bienvenida de Ron y Herm´:

— No puedo creer tu falta de atención Ron…. —mencionaba una muy indignada Hermione, mientras un Ron enojado hacia ademanes de frustración— los TIMO´s (Titulo indispensable de magia ordinaria, OWL en ingles) serán en este curso y tu lo tomas como si fuera…como si no te importara vaya! —declaro con un tono sumamente reprobador— Además eres un prefecto —dijo desdeñosamente— tienes que ser mas responsable.

— Por favor Hermione…apenas vamos llegando y tu ya empiezas con esto, danos un respiro!...y tu lo has dicho soy un prefecto pero apenas me mandaron la notificación en el verano no puedes esperar hasta que empiecen las clases? —dijo Ron con exasperación para luego terminar con un tono casual— umm tengo hambre…

Mientras estos dos seguían con su ya monótona discusión, los Gry de 5to curso los ignoraban pues ya conocían las discusiones de los dos miembros del Trío Dorado, aunque algunos de bajos cursos observaban el espectáculo como si estuvieran viendo una película entretenida esperando el momento en que el Chico de Oro deba interferir, lo curioso es que el pelinegro estaba muy ocupado cenando con una sonrisa difícilmente de describir ignorando completamente a todos.

—Harry tu me apoyas verdad? los TIMO´s son muy indispensables, además el Quidditch es solo un juego, en todo caso siempre he pensado que este juego siempre coloca a las casa en un ambiente de hostilidad y peleas, y no se suponga que deba intervenir con las clases…—declaro rotundamente esperando una respuesta de dicho líder, obteniendo a cambio una mirada de incredibilidad de parte del pelirrojo y la inmediata atención de Harry al oír semejante insulto a su deporte favorito—.

— Hermy me arias el favor de no meterme en sus monótonas discusiones por favor? —contesto dulcemente pero con una clara advertencia en su tono de voz— pueden discutir todo lo que quieran yo no los molestare pero el Quidditch no es tema de discusión —termino diciendo conciliadoramente para luego volver su atención a su cena y su enigmática sonrisa—.

Los dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada de "y-ahora-que-se-trae-este", pues por lo regular el siempre terminaba diciendo: "si claro como digan", o "!por favor dejen de pelear…exasperan!", "¡¡por el amor de dios!" y se retiraba dejándolos pelear hasta que se arreglaran o se dejaban de hablase por uno o dos días. La castaña observo bien el comportamiento de su casi hermano y frunció el seño pensativamente.

— compañero me podrías decir porque esa sonrisa?...—preguntó tentativamente Ron al pelinegro mostrando sin querer la duda de Hermione—.

Levantando de nuevo la vista hacia ellos para luego cambiarla hasta cierta zona de la mesa de las Serpientes, más específicamente la zona del grupo líder de Slytherin, para volverla hacia sus mejores amigos con la misma sonrisa enigmática y una mirada traviesa en todo momento. Cabe aclarar que Ron no entendió para nada el intercambio de miradas pero se dedico a mostrar una mirada de hostilidad en el momento que Harry vio la mesa de Slytherin, al contrario del pelirrojo Hermione se hizo una idea de lo que traía así a su líder, pues ella había visto la extraña mirada que Malfoy le lanzo a su amigo.

— No pensaras en empezar una discusión con Malfoy no es así Harry? —pregunto con recelo la castaña— estamos a inicio de año…además Ron y yo somos Prefectos y nuestra obligación es vigilar que no hayan conflictos entre Gryffindor y cualquier otra casa, mas específicamente con Slytherin…no espera no me interrumpas —haciendo un ademán con la mano indicando que se callara, pues Harry había abierto su boca para comentar algo y la cerro de inmediato— bien, pues no niego que debes en cuando me gusta romper una que otra norma —dijo con una sonrisa picara ante la mirada de asombro de Ron y Harry— pero esta ves somos prefectos, responsables de nuestra casa y no podemos…si Ron tu tampoco —menciono al gesto de protesta del pelirrojo— encubrirte…al menos no todo el tiempo —declaro rápidamente ante el gesto ofendido que estaba haciendo Harry—.

— Bien, bien, no me refería a que boy a empezar un duelo con Malfoy, Hermione —declaro con gesto dolido el pelinegro— solo quiero estar preparado a lo que sea que este planeando ese hurón —termino diciendo secamente mientras regresaba a cenar—.

—Hermione podrías por una vez estar de nuestro lado cuando a Malfoy y compañía se refiera? —Reto furiosamente Ron—.

—Lo siento pero no estaba hablando de que boy a dejar de acompañarlos y a confabular contra Malfoy, me refería a que no debemos extralimitarnos…si ron me incluyo…—menciono al ver la mirada de sorpresa por parte del pelirrojo— seria mejor darle una que otra lección, claro está, si ellos empiezan primero —dándole una mirada de advertencia a cierto ojiverde el cual al ignoro descaradamente, viendo que no podía hacer nada mas dio un suspiro de frustración y regreso a su cena también dejando el tema zanjado—.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los Profesores muchos de ellos trataban por todos los medios buscar una razón para no ahorcar a cierta enviada del Ministerio: Dolores Umbridge, nueva maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que se la pasaba hablando de una manera falsa y asquerosamente dulce, motivo por el cual querían ahorcarla: ella interrumpía cada platica que el Prof. Dumbledore hacia, con su desagradable Hem-hem, dándose a ver como si fuera un tipo de inspección, cosa que en realidad era cierta, Umbridge era una mujer bajita, rechoncha, con una cara de sapo, cubierta por una chaqueta ridículamente rosada y el cabello recogido con lo que parecía ser un sombrero de plumas rosadas, dándose a ver como toda una Tía Solterota, algo así como tía Marge pensó Harry al verla. (N.A: hermana del tío de Harry, para quienes no se sepan)

— Hey Herm, quien es la mujer que esta al lado del Dumbledore? —pregunto con curiosidad en sus verdes ojos—

Levantando la vista de su plato la castaña lo mira escéptica, casi como alegando que era muy importante y obvio quien era esa mujer.

— Bien me suponía que este año no iba a ser la excepción…—declaro negando con la cabeza y preparándose para explicarles tanto a Harry como a Ron pues este regreso su atención a ellos por la misma curiosidad del pelinegro— Ella es Dolores Umbridge nuestra nueva Prof. de DCLAO…si, si yo también puse esa cara cuando Dumbledore lo dijo en su discurso, de echo por si no se habían dado cuenta tuvo la osadía de interrumpir al director en medio de su discurso —hizo una pausa hasta que estos se hubieran recuperado de la impresión y continuo en un tono casual— además fue enviada directamente por ordenes exclusivas del Ministerio de Magia así-- —pero fue interrumpida por la exclamación indignada de Ron y la mirada hostil de Harry—.

— Fudge la envió? —pregunto recelosamente el líder de Gry—.

—Si, Cornelius Fudge la envió, pues ya sabrán los motivos no?...me refiero a la declaración de tu parte y el director con respecto a Vol-Voldemort…Ron no seas ridículo…—especto la castaña por el sobresalto que dio el pelirrojo— umm…como sea no es nuestro asunto…aun no Harry tenemos otras cosas que pensar…luego nos encargaremos de eso —agrego rápidamente antes de que Harry alegara— como íbamos diciendo con respecto a los Slytherin , no nos meteremos con ellos si ellos mismos no se meten con nosotros primero…—termino diciendo mientras se levantaban pues el director ya los estaba mandando a la cama— vamos Ron tenemos que llevar a los de primero a La Torre —ordeno imperiosamente mientras Ron se levantaba con desgana—.

Pero antes de que se levantaran por completo el director declaro unas últimas palabras:

Mis queridos alumnos antes de que se vayan a la cama he de informales que dentro de algunos meses, aun no sabemos que fecha exacta, tendremos la visita de algunas personas, me encantaría decirles quienes son pero mejor los dejo con la sorpresa…—especto misteriosamente, con una chispa de diversión en sus celestes ojos— y bien a la cama! —termino diciendo jovialmente—.

— Probablemente sean los inspectores de los TIMO´s —menciono excitada y nerviosamente Hermione— o tal vez….no, no lo creo seria extraño…—murmuraba para si apresuradamente—.

— De que hablas Hermione? —pregunto un confundido Ron—.

— Oh de nada, nada, así que vamos tenemos que cumplir con nuestro deber…vamos ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO ¡¡¡POR AQUÍ! —comenzó a decir una entusiasmada Hermione— vamos Ron, nos vemos luego Harry —apremio apresurada—.

— Esta bien, esta bien, odio que se comporte de esa manera como si no existiéramos de pronto y se guarda las cosas…umm…nos vemos luego compañero… a ver ENANOS POR AQUÍ! —mientras caminaba junto con ella para dejarse oír después un: "Ron! No les digas así" y finalmente un: "pero si mira que pequeños están como quieres que no les diga así!"….perdiéndose las voces de sus amigos por las puertas.

— Estos nunca cambian —negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa divertida se dispuso a seguir el camino a La Torre de Gryffindor, pero cuando ya iba a dar la vuelta a la esquina a la gran puerta se encontró de lleno con cierto rubio platinado y ojos color gris-azulados tormenta esperando con los brazos cruzados en una pose por demás sexy y esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que lo hacían ver mas sexy si fuese posible, borrándole la sonrisa de golpe por los repentinos pensamientos encontrados de su mas acérrimo enemigo— "así que ya quiere comenzar, pues bien ya estoy preparado para cualquier comentario arrogante de su parte" — pensó con una sonrisa confiada, cambiando al instante a una expresión de indiferencia—.

Tratando de pasar como si no hubiese notado su presencia continuo su camino, pero justo al pasar al lado del Príncipe de Hielo, se puso alerta y espero lo inevitable, claro está, no esperaba lo que el rubio tenia planeado, en vez de recibir un codazo o comentario sarcástico este lo tomo del brazo y se acerco lo suficiente como para rozar con sensualidad sus rojos labios al oído de Potter y murmurar unas palabras que lo dejaron en Shock momentáneo, dándole tiempo al rubio de lamer el lóbulo del pelinegro, soltarlo lentamente he irse caminando en dirección contraria hacia las mazmorras con una sonrisa satisfecha y una mirada de triunfo.

Lo curioso de esta escena es que nadie lo noto, mientras cierto rubio se alejaba satisfecho, un furioso, pero extrañamente emocionado, Potter salía de su Shock y daba la vuelta sobre sus pies para observar la espalda del Príncipe de Slytherin desaparecer por el pasillo y recordando las palabras que le susurro pues no paraban de dar vueltas en su cabeza:

— "_veremos Gatito si puedes contra los nuevos "conflictos" que vas a tener de nuestra parte, mas a mi favor, veamos si el Niño-Que-Vivió puede contra los Juegos de Adultos"_ —. Todo mencionado con un tono suave, lento y sexy para el gusto del Chico de Oro de Gryffindor—. _Pues bien si Slytherin va a jugar así, Gryffindor no se quedaría atrás —_pensó el ojiverde con una sonrisa traviesa— _solo hay que cambiar algunas cosa en el plan de contraataque_ —se dijo así mismo encaminándose de nuevo a la Torre de Gryffindor y con la finalidad de contarles el suceso a su mejores amigos— _Que empiecen los juegos_—.

_**Continuara….**_

_**Slytherin 1, Gryffindor 0 preparándose para atacar.**_

**N.A: **Si, lo se, Voy lenta en lo que refiere a la apuesta, pero no desesperen, ya falta poco, bien ya aclare la relación de estos dos en el capitulo anterior, así que me dedicare a aclarar la pareja de los mejores amigos respectivamente, RonxBlaise pedido por varias pero especificado por Sarhaliene, además de un femslash pedido por ella que será un PansyxHermione o al revés ya veremos sonrisa macabra, podrían decirme que otras parejas quieren, las respuestas a los reviews están ya puestas en los comentarios que me dejaron, si quieren ver vayan aya plis, igual al Cáp. anterior denme reviwes.


	3. Plan de Serpientes

**Capitulo III**

**Plan de Serpientes**

En la Torre de Gryffindor había una gran revuelo, pues todos hablaban y murmuraban sobre el mismo tema, la nueva Profesora de DCLAO, a decir verdad todos pensaban lo mismo: "en que diablos estaba pensando el director al aceptar semejante adefesio de la naturaleza", incluso Hermione pensaba lo mismo, aun así estando en la sala sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza que los Sly no los habían insultado ni molestado de la manera usual desde que llegaron, usualmente siempre recibían un tipo de bienvenida en el expreso de Hogwarts muy odiosa como: "oh pero mira que tenemos aquí, la sangre sucia, el pobretón y el héroe trágico" o por lo regular siempre venia acompañado de un recordatorio desagradable de los sucesos de cada curso pasado: como el escape de Sirius, sobre la cámara de los secretos o algo por el estilo, pero ahora parece que se dedicaron a observarlos detenidamente y nada mas, con sus usuales sonrisas déspotas y arrogantes, "no me gusta para nada, algo traman, y lo que me preocupa es que no sean precisamente peleas o insultos" pensaba detenidamente la castaña, mas tuvo que dejarlo pues Harry acababa de entrar por el retrato con una gran sonrisa que no le gusto para nada, lo que significaba: "problemas" se dijo para si una aburrida Hermione.

— Y bien ahora que tramas Harry —especto casualmente Hermione cuando el moreno llego y se sentó junto a ella, mientras tomaba un libro y se disponía a leerlo—.

Por un momento el pelinegro lucio como si Snape le hubiese cachado in-fraganti en una de sus escapadas nocturnas, para luego lucir una expresión de: "no-podía-durar-mucho", mientras dejaba su libro y se disponía a soltar todo.

— Bien, como tu ya nos advertiste no intervendríamos en peleas contra Slytherin…—comenzó impasible mientras hacia el ademán de acercarse mas para que nadie mas oyese— espera un momento…¿donde esta Ron? —inquirió extrañado— ¿no se supone que estaba contigo?...—insistió para luego agregar con suspicacia— ¿no habrán peleado de nuevo verdad?.

— Por supuesto que no, ya no somos tan inmaduros —bufo con molestia— esta con los gemelos, le dije que hablara con ellos pues estos andan con la idea de probar sus artículos de bromas a los de primer curso —informo exasperada mientras señalaba hacia una esquina de la sala, sonde ciertamente estaban los gemelos junto a Lee Jordán y un Ron molesto tratando de clamar su atención fallando desgraciadamente en el proceso. —para luego agregar en un murmullo desconcertante— aun no me explico de donde sacaron el dinero para seguir con sus experimentos…

En tanto Harry nada mas escucho eso se puso en alerta pues su amiga se acercaba a terrenos peligrosos, pues aun no les había contado a sus amigos ni a nadie mas que les había regalado los galeones del premio del Torneo, "mejor les cuento pronto porque si no meteré en problemas a Fred y Geroge" —pensó para si el moreno— esteee...Herm, ya viene Ron así que será mejor que les cuente de una vez lo que paso —comento de carrerilla pues efectivamente el pelirrojo se acercaba hacia ellos con una cara de pura frustración—.

— Antes de que empieces Herm no pude convencerlos así que dame un respiro —advirtió Ron con fastidiado mientras se dejaba caer literalmente al lado de ella—.

— Bien —aceptó ofendida— y bien Harry ¿que nos ibas a decir?

— Como te iba diciendo no vamos a empezar nosotros…pero me complace informarte que Malfoy ya empezó y yo no me quedare a tras entendido —declaro con una sonrisa severa y mirada decidida—.

— Bien —suspiro resignada—.

— Que hizo esta vez el hurón Harry —se intereso inmediatamente Ron con claros signos de querer golpear a alguien—.

El pelinegro dudo por un momento pero decidió que debía ser sincero con ellos, intuía que sus amigos tarde o temprano se enterarían, es más, intuía que tarde o temprano todo el colegio se enteraría por la forma en que el rubio le hablo. Y les contó detalladamente todo lo que paso, a excepción, claro está, de las sensaciones que tuvo, intuía que Ron no se lo tomaría muy bien que digamos. Las reacciones fueron las que esperaba: Ron dio un salto de indignación y se puso a maldecir floridamente a Malfoy por un buen rato, al contrario de este, Hermione se puso pensativa y comenzó a analizar la indirecta del Príncipe de Slytherin.

— Por lo que mencionaste, Malfoy piensa perjudicarte de una manera mas sutil y…atrayente? —opino objetivamente la castaña después de que Ron se hubiese tranquilizado—.

— Lo se…—respondió con algo de molestia el pelinegro— tu que opinas Ron —exijo impaciente Harry pues su amigo no había hablado después de los insultos hacia cierto rubio—.

— Quiero pensar que solo lo hace por molestar…pero pienso que las intenciones de esa Serpiente —escupió casi con asco— sean mas aya de molestar, no me fió de sus intenciones "atrayentes" —murmuro irritado— entonces cual es el plan compañero —inquirió inmediatamente con emoción—.

— Apoyo su objetividad chicos, pero necesitamos aclararlo en un lugar menos concurrido —puntualizó Herm mientras señalaba con la vista a los demás chicos de otros cursos.

— Esta bien Herm, después de su ronda esta noche iremos de inmediato a un lugar que mi padrino me sugirió —acepto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—.

Mientras tanto en la Sala Común de Slytherin cierto grupo de Serpientes comentaban acerca de la reacción de Potter ante la indirecta de Malfoy.

— Fascinante he de decir, pero ¿no seria más divertido si lo obligas a hacer algo más atrevido Dray? —anunció con divertida malicia Blaise—.

— No me llames Dray, Blaise, sabes que odio que me pongan apodos —protesto con un gruñido irritado— y con respecto a lo que sugieres…me parece que yo ya lo tenia planeado —menciono fría y concisamente, mientras se hallaba apoyado en el respaldo del sillón de una manera por demás elegante. — Potter es ahora mi nuevo juguete así que les sugiero que no se metan con él —ordeno imperiosa y fríamente mirando con sus ojos plateados a cada miembro del grupo selecto de sus amigos— la nueva forma en que vamos a atracar a Gryffindor ya no va a ser entre insultos y absurdas peleas infantiles —empezó mientras se levantaba y caminada alrededor de ellos con los brazos cruzados y su andar elegante— Blaise tu te encargaras de entretener a la comadreja…y si no me mires así, no soy estupido como para no darme cuenta que el pobretón te atrae, y no, no pienso intervenir en tus gustos —comento al ver la repentina inseguridad que el chico mostraba— en todo caso esto servirá para mis planes y los tuyos he de decir —insinuó con la primera ligera sonrisa sincera que mostraba, aunque mas parecía una mueca para otros, para sus amigos eso era una sonrisa verdadera, que termino de tranquilizar a Blaise—.

Blaise Zabini es un chico de estatura normal, ojos verde-amiélalos, cabello castaño corto un poco rebelde, con una figura esbelta y atractiva ante los ojos de cualquiera, tanto hombre como mujer, que daba a ver un carácter aristocrático, sin embargo cuando interactuabas con él descubrías una actitud de carácter divertido, hiperactivo, sarcásticamente elegante y bromista en todo momento, que te ponía a pensar si este se la pasaba tomando cafeína. Le tenia una gran estima a su líder pues este infligía respeto por cada poro de su piel que ni siquiera él a logrado crear, aunque Draco era una persona fría y déspota resultaba ser un verdadero amigo que no traicionaba la lealtad que ofrecía a sus verdaderos amigos, y por lo mismo tenia siempre la capacidad de ordenar y mandar sobre todo Slytherin, incuso por encima de los cursos mayores, por eso mismo temía defraudarlo o molestarlo por cualquier motivo y le resulto un alivio ver que la atracción que él tenia hacia el pelirrojo, no resultaba un impedimento en su amistad.

— bien como iba diciendo…Pansy tu también te encargaras de entretener a la sabelotodo…y si va lo mismo para ti también…no me crean un idiota ingenuo que no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor —le corto fríamente a una muy sorprendida y falsamente ofendida Pansy—.

— Bien —acepto Pansy, pero debajo de su mascara de indiferencia saltaba de anticipación a la oportunidad de tener a esa belleza inteligente llamada Hermione Granger.

Pansy Parkinson es una chica de altura normal, esbelta, con unas curvas prominentes y bellas, cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros, y ojos oscuros, con un carácter astuto y curioso, además su actitud de chica tonta y despistada solo era una manera de ocultar su verdadero carácter e intenciones. No es una chica con quien quieras meterte en realidad, ella se dedicaba a recaudar información útil para su líder, aunque es una chica que fácilmente puede pasar a ser una Zorra, no lo es del todo, una experta en el arte de la seducción, al igual que Zabini y Malfoy, pero no una facilota como todos piensan, ella al igual que Blaise respeta a su líder pero de una manera diferente, pues el a sido el único que no ha caído en sus juegos, rechazándola en el proceso, pero no porque no le resulte atractiva si no porque el Príncipe de Slytherin le ofreció algo mas que un revolcón, le ofreció su amistad cosa que un Malfoy nunca hace si no le parece importante la persona y mucho mas a su favor que nadie antes le había ofrecido a ella, y nadie rechaza a un Malfoy —"nadie a excepción del estupido de Potter" —se lamento Pansy—.

Vincent Crabbe es un chico de dimensiones corpulentas, perfecta representación de un guardaespaldas al igual que Gregory Goyle, este ultimo un poco mas pequeño en altura que el otro, ambos fueron educados para obedecer a Malfoy, pues sus padres obedecían las ordenes de Malfoy Padre, aunque ellos no solo lo hacen porque se les educo para ello, lo hacen porque le tienen un gran respeto, por las mismas razones que Blaise, aunque la gente cree que ellos son estupidos, utilizan la misma artimaña de Pansy, solo que ellos no escuchan, solo actúan, y estaban mas que satisfechos si su líder estaba complacido con su actitud.

— Crabbe y Goyle…ustedes simplemente mantengan alejados e informados a los demás Slytherin sobre el Trío Dorado —prosiguió satisfecho Malfoy al no recibir negativas por parte de sus compañeros— esto no le concierne a las demás casas incluyendo Slytherin —añadió con frialdad— aun así no podrán evitar darse cuenta de nuestras intenciones —indico con malicia— ¿alguna duda? —mas que preguntar Draco solo lo dijo por cordialidad.

Cada uno de ellos intercambió miradas, sin embargo ninguno expreso nada, dando por hecho que su líder se explico bien, y sus nuevas misiones aclaradas y maquinadas a punto de empezar.

— Bien Pansy es hora de dar la estupida ronda nocturna, los demás pueden hacer lo que les convenga —dijo Draco de pronto encaminándose a la salida con su andar elegante seguido de Pansy y su usual caminar provocativo.

Mientras tanto los Gryffindors se encaminaban bajo la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador en manos de Herm, al lugar que su mejor amigo de ojos verdes les comento misteriosamente en la Torre, pensando que rayos le dijo Sirius Black tanto como mantener a su líder tan emocionado y contento.

— No puedes estar hablando enserio —exclamo una muy sorprendida Hermione en un susurro en cuanto Harry les dijo sobre la habitación que le sugirió Sirius para descansar y hacer una que otra travesura digna de un merodeador— suena muy irreal incluso para la magia —murmuró consterna—.

— Una sala que pude hacer todo lo que pidas…—saboreo en un murmullo el pelirrojo— vaya porque no lo habíamos visto antes? —pregunto mas para si mismo que para los otros dos—.

— Dumbledore me comento una vez que la había encontrado, pero pensó que era una baño perfecto para sus necesidades, según, él estaba buscando uno cuando de la nada apareció la habitación, pero cuando intento encontrarla de nuevo, no pudo —explico en un susurro Harry pues aun estaban bajo la capa y estaban llegando al pasillo en donde se encontraba el lugar— y Sirius me dijo que solían usarla en sus tiempos en el colegio para idealizar sus bromas —termino en un todo encantado pues ya habían llegado al lugar—.

— ¿Como entramos? —pregunto aprensiva Herm pues la idea de un lugar que se adaptase a cualquier necesidad no le agradaba del todo, si eso tenía que ver con romper muchas normas.

— Solo hay que pasar por delante de este lugar tres veces pensando en lo que queremos exactamente y aparecerá una puerta —aclaro señalando la pared enfrente de ellos—.

Harry salio de la capa mientras le susurraba a Hermione que vigilase que nadie venga y pasó tres veces delante de la pared pensando que habitación que quería: "deseo un lugar para pensar cómoda y claramente, como la sala común de Gryffindor" —dijo mentalmente tres veces como un mantra—.

De la nada apareció una puerta de roble, con acabados de finas líneas doradas entrelazadas entre si por todo el marco de la puerta, y un pomo con grabados de un león dorado y en el centro el escudo de Gryffindor. Tanto Harry como Ron y Hermione dieron exclamaciones de sorpresa y fascinación.

—Bien creo que ya tenemos nuestro propio lugar secreto —declaro un Harry sonriente, siendo correspondido por las mismas sonrisas de parte de sus mejores amigos.

_**Continuara…**_

**N.A:** Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo tratando de hacer un fic presentable, si lo se, la apuesta aun no esta, pero no se preocupen pronto lo pondré, las descripciones que di de los integrantes de Sly fueron tomadas algunas de la película otras de mi mentecita, el verdadero Blaise Zabini en realidad no tiene ninguna igualdad con el que describí en la historia, es mas es completamente diferente, y no les digo como es porque lo describen apenas en el 6to libro, no pienso andarles arruinando el libro si no lo han leído aun, la descripción de Pansy la saque de la película (mas específicamente de la tercera) solo agregue mas cositas para hacerla ver mejor, las descripciones de Crabbe y Goyle las base en los libros, en ellos los describen corpulentos, mas no los describen gordos, así que les hice el favor a los pobre ingratos de hacerlos ver mejor.

Saludos cordiales, de parte de su servidora:

_**Aly**_


	4. Confeciones y Plan de Leones

**Capitulo IV**

**Confesiones y Plan de Leones **

…mientras los Gryffindors se encontraban en la habitación de los Menesteres, Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson se encontraban finalizando su ronda nocturna, pues estos eran los prefectos de su Casa, aunque se dedicaban a buscar desinteresadamente a cualquier chico o chica que tuviese la valentía de estar fuera de los dormitorios a esa hora de la noche, cada uno de ellos se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos y futuros planes que implicaban a dos integrantes del Trío Dorado.

— Umm…Draco? —hablo de pronto la chica llamando la atención de dicho rubio— me he preguntado si este juego que empezaremos es exactamente un juego o un capricho...—aclaro tentativamente la pelinegra—.

Mientras seguía caminando Draco la miro inexpresivamente para luego regresar su vista al camino y decir:

— ¿tu que piensas? —se intereso con franqueza—.

— ¿Sinceramente? —suspiro apesumbrada— que esto no es un juego para ti, pero tampoco un capricho —contesto objetivamente sin la actitud estupida que tomaba con otros—.

Draco la miro de reojo con una leve sonrisa mientras se detenía frente a la entrada de Slytherin y se apoyaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados y cerraba los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

— Me conoces perfectamente Pansy —argumento para luego volver a su inexpresividad de siempre y comentar de nuevo— admito que no es un capricho, ni mucho menos un juego, aun no descubro si es simple atracción o mas que eso —termino de decir con un gruñido de exasperación—.

Pansy asintió sin ninguna emoción en su fino rostro, para luego sonreír con sorna y negar con la cabeza.

— Si no te conociera diría que te has—

— Ni siquiera lo digas —corto secamente Draco—.

La chica rió mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura sin dejar de sonreír, mientras el rubio se colocaba derecho y se llevaba un dedo a sus labios de forma pensativa para luego mirar a la chica de nuevo y exclamar:

— ¿Y cual es en realidad tu plan para atraer a Potter? —cuestiono curiosa y maliciosamente la pelinegra—.

— Pienso proponerle una apuesta —sonrió con malicia y frialdad— una apuesta que no rechazara —cerro sus ojos y sonrió aun más mientras ladeaba su cabeza como recordando algo— no después de la forma en que note como reacciono a mi insinuación —musito con satisfacción y deseo—.

— ¿Esa apuesta te conviene a ti nada mas? o a él también —mas que una pregunta fue una afirmación de parte de Pansy.

— Conozco mis limites, un Malfoy no debe de sentir nada por sus enemigos, pero dime tú las razones de porque piensas que es algo mas que deseo lo que siento hacia Potter —exigió de pronto al analizar la indirecta, mirando a la chica detenidamente—.

Pansy dejo de sonreír y se coloco en la misma pose que Draco pero con una actitud más seria de la que solía poner.

— Bien —comenzó con cautela devolviendo una mirada de seguridad a su Líder— si fuese una capricho simplemente no nos pedirías nuestra ayuda para distraer a sus amigos —se detuvo analizando lo siguiente a decir— simplemente irías por él lo seducirías y lo tomarías, sin importarte si Potter estuviese siendo participe por gusto o no —suspiro dudativa para luego continuar con mas seguridad— y si fuese un juego como dices —lo miro con divertida malicia— nunca nos hubieras advertido alejarnos de el, al contrario, nos hubieras pedido que hiciéramos lo mismo con él y no con sus amigos, e de admitir que esperas mas que un revolcón con él Draco —insinuó maliciosamente—.

En tanto el rubio la miro indiferente pero con indicios apenas vistos de una chispa de entendimiento mezclados con diversión.

— Muy bien analizado Pan´ —aprobó por primera vez un sonriente Draco— tal vez…— musito pensativamente— tal vez sea mas que atracción —continuo decisivo—…y lo curioso es que no me importa el lo mas mínimo…de echo me agrada —declaro un extrañado pero satisfecho Príncipe de Slytherin dejando de lado su inmutabilidad—.

Logrando de paso arrancarle una expresión de pura sorpresa a Pansy, para luego decir la contraseña y cuestionar:

— ¿Entras o te quedas Parkinson? —apremio Draco regresando a su fría actitud—.

Lo único que pudo hacer la chica fue volver a su tonta actitud y entrar seguida del rubio, aun sorprendida en su interior por tan abierta y sincera declaración de su Líder.

Mientras en la sala de los Menesteres, Potter y compañía observaban con detenimiento y fascinación el interior de dicha habitación.

— Sorprendente —musito un azorado Ron—.

La habitación tenia el tamaño justo como la sala común, con colores dorados y rojos, unos sillones se encontraban en el centro, de los mismos colores que la habitación con cojines bordados en diseños de leones en ellos, en el centro de todo estaba una mesa baja con lo que parecía ser un jarra con bebida y tres tazas a los lados, el escudo de Gryffindor se encontraba por encima de una chimenea encendida dándole un aspecto calido y reconfortante a la habitación, todo al mas puro estilo Gryffindor.

— Sirius me había comentado lo útil que era, pero se quedo corto —exclamo un encantado Harry sin dejar de sonreír—.

— Sip —apoyo una feliz y desconcertada Hermione— y bien será mejor que planeemos como vamos a lidiar con los Sly —sugería mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en pose india recargándose en un respaldo del sillón más grande y palmeaba delante de ella invitándoles a Ron y Harry a imitarla—.

— Bien mi idea es que los Sly prácticamente insinuaron que la manera en que nos van a perjudicar será…amm…como decirlo —decía un desconcertado pelinegro después de sentarse y añadir dudativo— sexual? —.

Mientras Herm asentía en acuerdo, Ron simplemente lucio desconcertado por un segundo y al momento siguiente inquirió con cautela:

— ¿Malfoy te insinuó eso? —hizo una mueca de inconformidad y musito— eso quiere decir que sus amigos también nos van a molestar a nosotros también de la misma manera —mas que preguntar el pelirrojo confirmo su temor—.

— Si, bien amm, si no te agrada no es necesario que participes Ron, no me molestara en lo absoluto —comento lenta y cautelosamente sin mirarlo a los ojos, pues claramente se veía que le desilusionaba el echo de que su mejor amigo no lo apoyaba en su problemática.

— oh no, no es eso…—se apresuro a aclarar el pelirrojo al ver la reacción de su mejor amigo— es solo que…—musito abatido y avergonzado—.

— ¿Es solo que Ron? —cuestiono cautelosa la castaña—.

El pelirrojo dudo por un momento mientras retorcía sus manos en señal de nerviosismo y rehusaba la mirada de sus amigos que estaban expectantes al comportamiento de Ron.

— Es solo que uno de ellos me…me atrae —aclaro al fin en un murmullo un avergonzado y colorado Ron—.

Por un momento pareció que Herm y Harry alucinaban con respecto a la declaración de Ron, para luego lucir una comprensiva y sonriente actitud respectivamente.

— No hay problema Ron —acepto una risueña Hermione— emm…he de decir que a mi también me atrae alguien de Slytherin —murmuro igualmente avergonzada Hermione—.

Harry enarco las cejas sorprendido.

— Vaya yo pensé que era el único —musito sorprendido y aliviado Harry—.

Los tres chicos se vieron sorprendidos e inmediatamente se pusieron a reír incrédulos.

— ¿Y bien quienes son esas personas? —cuestiono profesionalmente Herm, después de calmarse—.

Ambos chicos dudaron e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice inquiriendo al mismo tiempo:

—Tu primero!

La castaña los miro ceñuda y al final suspiro resignada.

— Es…Pansy Parkinson —dijo de golpe al cabo de un momento de expectación, sin inmutarse al ver las caras de sorpresa de sus mejores amigos.

— Pero…—musito Ron

— Como…—le siguió un Shokeado Harry

La castaña se encogió de hombros y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— Es bella, inteligente…no me pongan esa cara, si lo es…—al ver que no le creían suspiro exasperada y continuo— puede que le vean como a una chica descerebrada pero si la observan bien se darán cuenta que ella es muy lista, y su actitud solo es una fachada, y bien, sobre gustos no se manda —termino diciendo casualmente mientras tomaba una taza de la mesita, se servia una bebida y tomaba un trago— umm…cerveza de mantequilla —musito como si nada aun esperando que sus compañeros salieran de su estupor—.

— Quien lo diría —murmuro con tono incrédulo el pelirrojo, pero sonriendo.

— Interesante Herm —dijo en una risita Harry—.

Hermione pudo sonreír tranquilamente detrás de su bebida al notar que ninguno de sus amigos lo tomaba a mal.

— ¿y bien quien es ese chico que te gusta Ron? —cuestiono suspicaz y picaramente de pronto Hermione mientras dejaba su bebida en la mesa y se acomodaba expectante al igual que Harry.

— Cuando dije que era un chico —devolvió nerviosamente Ron—.

Herm rodó sus ojos en signo de exasperación y Harry negó divertidamente con la cabeza.

— Tu lo dijiste Ron —bufo exasperada la castaña— dijiste "uno de ellos me atrae", no dijiste "una de ellas" —puntualizó solemnemente la castaña—.

— Herm tiene razón Ron —apoyo objetivamente el ojiverde regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora al pelirrojo para que notara que no le importaba el echo que le gustara un chico—.

— Bien, bien se los diré, pero no se rían eh! —farfullo molesto—.

—Como nos vamos a reír Ron, si a mi también me gusta una persona de mi mismo genero —informo divertida la chica— mas a mi favor, una de las mejores amigas de Malfoy, la única de echo —añadió pensativa y sobriamente—.

— A mi también…y tengo la intuición que no les va a gustar mucho que digamos —exclamo de pronto un nervioso Harry, atrayendo la atención de sus amigos— en un momento se los digo…eh…primero Ron —aclaro al darse cuenta de la expectación que inicio—.

— Umm…bien, esteee el chico que me gusta es…um…es Blaise Zabini —esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que apenas y alcanzaron a oír—.

— ¿Blaise Zabini? —cuestiono una sorprendida Herm—.

— ¿El mejor amigo de Malfoy? —le siguió Harry con sorpresa y entendimiento—.

— Si, así es —musito Ron encogido en su asiento al lado de Harry— es lindo, listo, simpático…no me miren así…tu lo has dicho Herm, no todo es lo que parece a simple vista —termino de decir en un lamento.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada tranquila y se dispusieron a aclararle al pelirrojo lo que pensaban.

— Bien Ron parece…que estas en la misma situación que yo —comenzó la chica en una pose cómica con una mano en el corazón y la otra mano en el hombro de Ron, mientras simulaba llorar—.

— No tanto como será la mía —le siguió un sombrío pero cómicamente sonriente Harry mientras ponía su brazo por delante de su frente cubriendo sus ojos y pretendía llorar dramáticamente—.

Ron rió por las ocurrencias de sus amigos y se relajo, dando por hecho que tenia su aceptación.

— Muy bien, ya que nosotros dos nos libramos de semejante peso —anuncio con un ademán exagerado de no darle importancia, mientras hacia un pose solemne— es hora de que nos cuentes quien te gusta Harry —termino expectante Ron—.

Mientras el moreno se removía incomodo ante las miradas de sus mejores amigos, suspiro finalmente de forma pesada mientras se acomodaba y disponía a soltar la bomba, porque una cosa son los mejores amigos de cierto líder serpiente y otra el que sea la misma serpiente.

— Bien heee —dudo por unos momentos y finalmente los miro decisivo— es Draco Malfoy —exclamo con seguridad y bajando su mirada para no ver su rechazo—.

— Me lo suponía —menciono como quien no quiere la cosa una sonriente y satisfecha Hermione como queriendo decir que lo sabia desde siempre.

— Tuve la esperanza que fuera otro compañero —le siguió con una mueca Ron—.

— ¿Es decir que no les importa? —exclamo sorprendido el pelinegro recuperando su aplomo—.

— ¿Qué si nos importa que estés coladito por el hurón-slytherin-prospecto-a-mortifago-serpiente-asquerosa-Malfoy? —cuestiono con acidez Ron— la verdad no, tu no me cuestionaste por Zabini y eso que el es su mejor amigo —termino con una sonrisa tímida—.

—Además yo también estoy en la misma situación, de echo los tres estamos el las mismas —insinuó con una sonrisa afectada Hermione—.

— El me gusta porque —empezó de pronto incomodo buscando las razones de porque se sentía atraído hacia el Príncipe de Hielo— porque a pesar de ser frió y arrogante, se que de alguna manera esa no es su forma de ser, que el insultarnos y molestarnos lo hace por puro compromiso, que en realidad es otra persona, otra persona que me gustaría conocer…—musito sinceramente mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento— además es apuesto y también muy listo —termino con un ligero sonrojo—.

Hermione rió divertida por la declaración de su mejor amigo y Ron farfullo algo que sonó "ese maldito hurón antipático" para luego reír alegremente como Herm.

— ¿Te pego duro eh? Compañero —se burlo un poco el pelirrojo—.

— oh, cállate que tu estas en las mismas —alego mientras le lanzaba un cojín a Ron que este atrapo divertido—.

Harry sonrió aliviado y se dedico a disfrutar un poco de cerveza de mantequilla para aligerar todas las sorpresas que recibió en un día.

— ¿Qué aremos con el plan, digo ahora que sabemos que nos gustan no podemos ignorar que pelear con ellos nos afectara —sugirió de pronto Hermione—.

— Con respecto a lo que me dijo Malfoy —suspiro pensativamente— creo que espera que contestemos de la misma manera en que me ataco en las puertas del comedor —declaro lentamente—.

— ¿Estas diciendo que tenemos que acercarnos de la misma manera? —alego desganadamente el pelirrojo mientras bebía un poco de su taza—.

Harry lo miro detenidamente por uno segundos mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida y sonrió de forma picara.

— Me dirás que no te interesa tener a Zabini entre tus brazos —comento inocente mientras miraba el contenido de su taza sonriente, obteniendo de inmediato la reacción de su amigo y sacándole una sonrisa aprobatoria de Herm.

— ¿Quieres decir…? —inquirió suspicaz Ron después de casi ahogarse con su bebida.

— Aja —termino Harry mirándolo de nuevo de una forma cómplice—.

— Los tres obtendremos lo que queremos de la misma forma —intervino sonriente la castaña—.

Mientras los tres chicos se veían satisfactoriamente levantaron sus tazas en son de proclamación.

— Que empiecen los juegos —susurro el Chico Dorado—.

_**Continuara…**_

**N.A: **Hola gente, las descripciones de el Trío Dorado, ni la de Draco (no totalmente…XD) no las digo aun porque si las digo prácticamente diría quien será el dominante, así que los quiero dejar con la duda, umm la apuesta aun no esta echa sorry, pero al menos ya esta planteada, (compréndanme los Sly deben tomar la iniciativa, ellos son los maliciosos, y los Gry están regidos por su voluntad en la responsabilidad, alias Hermione…XD, y los adultos intervendrán después. Denme ideas chicos y chicas, las preciare, sean bienvenidos.

Denme reviews por favor!(mi lema XD) resivo amenasas si quieren, comentarios constructivos (pedradas en todo caso) y halagos /.

Saludos cordiales, de su servidora:

_**Aly**_


	5. Conversaciones y Contraataque

**Capitulo V**

Contraataque y conversaciones

Una semana había pasado desde aquella noche de planes, y no había indicios de movimientos de parte de ninguno, siempre con una rutina normal: las clases, uno que otro encuentro en los pasillos pero siempre con maestros de por medio, platicas solitarias entre ellos mismos a las afueras del castillo, en el lago (de parte de los Sly), a las orillas del Bosque Prohibido (de parte de los Gry), ninguna oportunidad de actuar libremente sin recibir represalias o interrupciones fastidiosas, lo que si no pasaba desapercibido eran las señales que se mandaban los amigos entre si animándose a actuar o las miradas lujuriosas que se lanzaban descaradamente de parte de ambos lados cuando nadie los miraba, claro, casi nadie, pues todo esto era detenidamente observado por un muy entretenido y claramente perturbado Director, Albus Dumbledore no perdía la oportunidad de observar con gracia las acciones de sus alumnos, para él este tipo de acercamiento le parecía interesante y correcto, después de todo le convenía mas si tanto Gryffindor y Slytherin se ponían del mismo lado, mejor aun para sus planes pensó con una mirada extraña en sus ojos celestes muy diferente a su usual candida mirada.

En las mazmorras, salón de clases del profesor Snape se respiraba un aire extrañamente tranquilo, los Gryffindors estaban aliviados que su profesor de pociones no estaba detrás de sus nucas buscando cualquier mínimo error en sus trabajos y los Slytherin estaban decepcionados y extrañados por lo mismo, mientras dicho profesor simulaba calificar (reprobar mas bien dicho) unos trabajos de primer curso, pensaba sobre cierta convivencia con un perro fastidioso y un lobo por demás simpático en la actual sede de la Orden del Fénix, Grimmauld Place Nº12.

Harry miro atentamente a su mas detestado profesor esperando, después de terminar su poción, que en cualquier momento se levantara y empezara a bajar puntos a diestra y siniestra, porque de algo estaba seguro, si Snape no le bajaba siquiera un mísero punto a Harry, el profesor no se sentiría realizado y estaría de un humor de perros por decir todo el santo día (mas de lo común), _solo espero que no tenga ganas de fastidiar mas de lo común a la siguiente clase que tengamos para reponer su falta de sadismo hacia mi en esta_ —pensó con sorna el Chico-Que-Vivió—.

Mientras Draco hacia lo mismo pero no miraba ciertamente a Snape, mas bien miraba a Potter, preguntándose porque demonios miraba tan atentamente a su Jefe de Casa, _pareciera que espera que mi padrino le mire y le baje puntos, solo para asegurar que no esta soñando_…—pensó elocuentemente dejando una gran pausa para agregar— _y no lo culpo, todos los leones esperan lo mismo incluyéndome a mi y los demás Slytherins_ —mirando a cada uno de los Gry con una sonrisa despectiva, acentuándola mas al ver a Longbottom que no dejaba de dar miradas nerviosas a su caldero y al profesor alternativamente, mientras este se mantenía ajeno a su alrededor— _a decir verdad yo mismo me encargaría que les bajaran puntos, pero dudo que lo tomen a bien_ —sonrió lacónicamente— _Severus a estado comportándose extraño últimamente y su comportamiento de ahora me lo confirma_ —frunció el entrecejo y lo analizo afilando la mirada para tratar de leer la expresión de fastidio que tenia en esos momentos el siniestro profesor y descubrir que era lo que lo causaba— _tendré que sonsacárselo de algún modo, esta afectando su reputación_ —añadió con sorna para luego mirar por ultima vez a Potter y ladear la cabeza con curiosidad, todo con expresiones frías por fuera haciendo difícil saber si de verdad estaba expresando todo eso, pero sin embargo sus amigos sabían como las disfrazaba y esperarían la oportunidad perfecta para cuestionarle mas tarde—.

La campana N.A: o timbre no se muy bien, corríjanme si me equivoco de pronto anunciaba el termino de la clase, atrayendo de regreso a la realidad al profesor, poniendo alertas a los leones mientras estos no hacían nada para no arruinar por primera vez tan pacifica clase, ni siquiera Harry se atrevía a decir o hacer nada, mientras las serpientes se ponían expectantes esperando sádicamente daños a los leones por puro gusto.

Pasaron unos largos minutos esperando la reacción del Prof. y:

— Muy bien dejen sus muestras en mi escritorio y retírense de mi vista —anuncio por fin con su usual desprecio, para luego volver a su dizque revisión de trabajos (reprobando), dejando a los leones aliviados dándoles la oportunidad de salir prácticamente corriendo del salón por si se arrepentía o se daba cuenta que no le bajo ni un solo punto a Gryffindor y dejando a unas serpientes decepcionadas y sorprendidas por la actitud pasiva (según ellos) de su Jefe de Casa.

— ¿Qué rayos …? —cuestiono Blaise mientras iba al lado del rubio mirándolo curioso.

— ¿… fue eso? —termino Pansy, al otro lado de Draco, observando hacia delante con una expresión de tonta confusión.

Crabbe y Goyle se dedicaban a alertar a las serpientes junto con Theodore Nott, y mantener intimidadas a las otras casas para que no molestaran, por eso ya no se les veía detrás de Malfoy. 

Malfoy los miro por unos segundos alternativamente sin expresión alguna.

— Algo molesta obviamente a mi padrino, no tengo idea de que pueda ser —comento después de unos momentos— no soy yo porque no le he contado nada al respecto, y no hemos hecho nada aun, que nos delate —añadió aprensivamente entrando a los invernaderos pues tenían clase de Herbologia con los Ravenclaws—.

— ¡¡¡oh, gracias a Merlín! —exclamo un exagerado Ron mientras subían las escaleras a la clase de Adivinación de la profesora Trelawney junto con los de Hufflepuff—.

— Me da a que Snape se va a vengar mas cruelmente en la siguiente clase que tengamos —declaro sobriamente Harry ignorando la exclamación de alivio del otro—.

— No lo creo, tal vez, olvide por completo que no nos hizo nada —respondió el pelirrojo desinteresadamente, al entrar en el aula y sentarse en un cojín al final de la clase—.

— Pues yo si lo creo —alego con una mueca sentándose al lado de Ron—.

Ya todos estaban sentados en sus lugares cuando la profesora entro dramáticamente empezando la clase. Mientras continuaban con la clase Harry se estaba quedando dormido por los aromas somníferos de los inciensos de la profesora y el casi ambiguo sonido de murmullos de los alumnos, unos riendo otros expectantes como Parvati y Lavander.

— Me di cuenta como te miraba Malfoy al final de la clase de Pociones —comento de pronto como si nada Ron—.

Harry se sobresalto y se ruborizo un poco desviando la mirada.

— ammm…lo se…lo sentí todo el tiempo —aclaro al ver la duda en los ojos de su mejor amigo—.

Ron suspiro y le sonrió conciliadoramente.

— Blaise también te miro —anuncio Harry sin dejar de mirarlo para saber su reacción—.

— Si, lo se, Hermione me daba uno que otro codazo avisándome —dijo en una mueca mientras se llevaba una mano al costado.

Se vieron mutuamente y rieron.

— Somos imposibles ¿verdad? —refuto con una risita Harry—.

— Sobre gustos nadie manda —devolvió solemnemente Ron imitando a Herm—.

Harry rió abiertamente atrayendo miradas curiosas de sus compañeros y la molesta de Trelawney.

— ¿Tienen algo que compartir niños? —pregunto en un gruñido molesto las profesora—.

— No, nada profesora —aclaro rápidamente un avergonzado Harry—.

Ambos chicos se vieron y rieron por lo bajo.

Cierto día cuando iban a la clase de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas, con la profesora sustituta Grubbly-Plank, ambos grupos lideres Slytherin y Gryffindor, tuvieron la oportunidad de encontrase en las escaleras que llevaban a la cabaña de Hagrid. Esta de más decir que todos los demás se alejaron rápidamente de ellos a una distancia prudente esperando los insultos y maldiciones, cosa que no llego, desilusionando a los demás por su falta de espectáculo, alejándose entre comentarios como: "están perdiendo estilo", "creo que Malfoy ya no se quiere meter con Potter, le tiene miedo je", "tal vez están madurando" y cosas así.

Intercambiando miradas cómplices Ron y Hermione se alejaron por delante dejando un poco rezagado a Harry al igual que Blaise y Pansy con Draco.

Ambos se detuvieron al final del camino y se miraron mutuamente, Draco sin ninguna emoción a la vista, como esperando algo, y Harry impasible, aunque por dentro estaba nervioso, por un momento desvió la mirada dudativo para luego volverla decisiva hacia Draco. Mientras este mostraba una chispa apenas visible de confusión en sus ojos tormenta.

— Hola Malfoy, hace tiempo que no…"hablamos" —empezó suavemente y una mirada seductora impropias en Harry recorriéndole de arriba hacia abajo.

Por unos momentos se vio una dejo de sorpresa en el frió rostro para inmediatamente ser sustituido por uno de indiferencia— No se de que hablas Potter nosotros no hemos "hablado" como tu dices.

— Bien en ese caso porque no "hablamos" un poco —insisto mientras caminada seductoramente hacia el rubio.

— Y según tu de que hablaríamos —contesto aun indiferente, pero en el interior le costaba quedarse tranquilo ante la actitud atrevida que estaba tomando Potter y le provocaban ganas de tirársele encima, y no precisamente para golpearlo.

Harry no contesto, pero tampoco dejo de mirarlo intensamente, estando tan cerca de Draco, levantando lentamente su mano para posarla sobre el bien formado torso del rubio y tomar la corbata de este, para después atraerlo hacia si lentamente.

Draco tuvo un ligero escalofrió al sentir la mirada intensa y las manos del moreno por sobre su ropa cuando tomo su corbata. Mas no dio señal alguna de turbación en su frió rostro.

— Sr. Potter y Sr. Malfoy, que creen que están haciendo, acaso no piensan venir a mi clase —interrumpió una molesta profesora.

Malfoy y Potter se miraron por unos segundos más, pero el primero en reaccionar fue el rubio alejando la mano del pelinegro, alejándose y sonriendo de forma extraña para luego mirar a la profesora fríamente.

— En un momento profesora Grubbly-Plank, solo estaba hablando con Malfoy —se apresuro a decir un sonriente Harry sin dejar de mirar intensamente al rubio, para luego alejarse hacia sus amigos, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo al rubio por detrás de la profesora, dejándolo desconcertado por unos segundos.

— A que espera señor Malfoy —apremio una disgustada Profesora de C de CM.

— Enseguida profesora —gruño Draco encaminándose hacia Blaise y Pansy, cada uno tan desconcertado como el otro al haber observado cada detalle de la iniciativa de Potter.

En cuando llego hacia ellos Draco solo se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en un árbol con elegancia cerrando sus ojos (su usual pose indiferente de mírenme-háblenme-pero-no-me-toquen-y-no-esperen-que-les-hable).

— ¿Ese fue el mismo Potter que conocemos? —pregunto tontamente Pansy—.

— Creo que el gatito quiere jugar de la misma manera Líder —anuncio en una risita Blaise.

Draco los ignoro totalmente y poso sus plateados ojos en Harry que se encontraba hablando con sus amigos y sonrió con malicia, _no me imaginaba que Potter respondiera de la misma manera_ —pensó divertido y aun sorprendido por la actitud del moreno— quien lo diría, creo que tendré que adelantar lo planeado —musito excitado—.

Sus amigos lograron escuchar esto último, y sonrieron de igual manera, los planes iban mas rápido de lo planeado y eso era mejor aun para ellos. 

Severus Snape pasaba casualmente por esos momentos por un pasillo donde daba la vista hacia el Bosque Prohibido dándole la vista perfecta del "enfrentamiento" de Malfoy y Potter, vio cada detalle aun sin creérselo, desde la aglomeración que se vio al reunirse ambos grupos — ahí Severus pensó que habría golpes y maldiciones como todos los demás — pero vio que los demás alumnos se separaban y se iban murmurando con claros signos de decepción _¿alguno habrá sido lastimado, espero que aya sido Potter_ —pensó sádicamente— solo que algo llamo su atención: Granger y Weasley se alejaban con sendas sonrisas y un momento después Zabini y Parkinson le seguían pero estos murmurando por lo bajo, que le hicieron dudar del resultado, los amigos de Potter nunca lo dejarían solo —afilo la mirada mientras hacia un movimiento con su túnica para ver mejor haciendo un sonido de fru-fru y lo que vio lo dejo anonadado: Potter se acercaba de una manera muy diferente a la usual hacia su ahijado y este no hacia nada por evitarlo, mirando más detenidamente se dio cuenta que Draco no apartaba la vista de Potter y le pareció ver que lo disfrutaba.

— Muy bien, esperare una explicación de esto Draco —musito para si mismo mientras retomaba el camino hacia las mazmorras con otro movimiento de su capa haciendo un fru-fru al caminar—.

Sábado por la mañana, todos los alumnos disfrutando de su fin de semana, después de aguantar a la fastidiosa de Umbridge en sus clases igualmente somníferas que las de Binns, profesor de Historia de la Magia, todos comentaban los mismo: "definitivamente Albus Dumbledore esta bien tocado como para haber dejado que esa mujer de normas-aquí-normas-allá diese clases de Defensa".

— "¡¡¡¡por el amor de dios esa mujer prácticamente prohíbe utilizar hechizos de cualquier tipo de Defensa, como rayos nos defenderemos de los Mortifagos y el Lord!" estallo en una ocasión Seamus Finnigan mientras su novio Dean Thomas lo trataba de tranquilizar abrazándolo por detrás y le murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras —.

— "tranquilo cielo, ya encontraremos la forma de practicar nosotros mismos" —tranquilizo suavemente Dean, aun abrazándolo—.

Ambos chicos junto con Neville Longbottom y algunos miembros mas de Gryffindor eran los únicos que le creían a Harry y Cedric sobre el retorno del Lord.

— "son unos cerrados" —comento en una ocasión Geroge con burla mientras colocaba un cartelon pidiendo asistentes para sus artículos de broma—.

— "unos ignorantes" —le siguió su hermano Fred en tono conciliador—.

Harry lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír agradecido por el apoyó.

El Trío Dorado se encontraba en camino hacia el lago después de la platica referente a Umbridge, los tres en silencio, cada uno pensando en diferentes cosas, pero el que mas serio estaba era Harry que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza lo que paso el otro día con Malfoy.

Flash Back

Después de disculparse con la profesora y guiñarle un ojo a Malfoy, Harry volvió su vista hacia delante dejando de sonreír, con una mirada ida, no podía creer que él había echo eso—_ ¡¡¡Le coquetee descaradamente a Draco Malfoy!_ —pensó anonadado— su corazón latía mas rápido de lo común, pues aun no dejaba de sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas por tan atrevida actitud, y se emociono aun mas pues pudo darse cuenta que el rubio se había sorprendido de su iniciativa— _aunque fueron por unos segundos, note que me miraba de la misma forma_ —se dijo mentalmente logrando sonreír en el mismo momento en que llegaba con sus amigos—.

— Muy bien hecho Harry —aprobó sorprendida Hermione—.

— Te luciste hermano, ¿en donde aprendiste a hacer eso? —le siguió divertido Ron—.

Harry los miro pensativo por unos momentos, al final desvió la vista hacia el bosque y finalmente dijo:

— No tengo la menor idea —declaro sorprendiéndose a si mismo también— solo se que tenia que demostrarle a Malfoy que no era un dejado y que también podía jugar sus reglas —se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia y mirando a su amigos sonriente, siendo igualmente correspondido, pero de pronto sintió un escalofrió, alguien lo miraba, sabia quien era, y se rehusaba a voltear pues no le quería dar ninguna oportunidad a Malfoy de ver que le afecto de la misma manera, aparentando tranquilidad se dispuso a platicar de cualquier otra cosa con sus amigos.

Fin de Flash Back

El pelinegro sonrió ante el recuerdo pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver a cierto rubio platinado caminando en sentido contrario a ellos con una sonrisa despectiva y maliciosa junto con sus amigos Zabini y Parkinson, directo a ellos, Parkinson sonreía tontamente (como siempre) jugando con su cabello y Zabini caminaba con las brazos detrás de la cabeza, sonriendo burlonamente (como siempre).

Potter miro a sus compañeros extrañado, pues no esperaba que los Sly se decidieran a actuar tan pronto, apenas ayer mismo se le insinuó a Malfoy, al menos esperaba que estuviese confundido por eso, pero parecía que las serpientes tenían otros planes.

Ron y Hermione se tensaron observando hostiles a los Sly y Harry se cruzo de brazos esperando a que el rubio comenzara.

— Hola Potter mis amigos Pansy y Blaise incluyéndome nos preguntábamos si aceptabas hablar con nosotros junto con tus amigos —hablo Malfoy con su tono de arrastrar las palabras elegantemente sin hostilidad alguna, señalando con la cabeza a sus amigos respectivamente cuando los menciono.

— Granger —saludo Pansy con una sonrisa y su mano jugando con su cabello negro azabache—.

— Weasley —saludo un sonriente Blaise aun con sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza, inclinándola un poco cuando hablo.

Ron y Hermione lucieron un poco sorprendidos y correspondieron los saludos con un ligero asentamiento de cabeza por parte de ambos.

— Hola Malfoy —respondió un poco inseguro el pelinegro—.

— ¿De que quieren hablar? —cuestiono un poco aprensiva la castaña—.

— usualmente ustedes no nos hablan de buena manera —informo ácidamente el pelirrojo—.

Pansy soltó una risita burlona y Blaise solo sonrió mas ampliamente, mientras Draco los miraba con diversión pero sin sonreír.

— Tranquilo Weasley —intervino un divertido Blaise sin dejar de mirarlo— no pensábamos insultarlos solo queremos platicar —insinuó con una mirada lasciva—.

Ron solo hizo un gesto de indubilidad y bufo molesto, no pudiendo resistir ver al Slytherin a los ojos por más tiempo pues le provocaba sensaciones poco decentes.

— Y quien nos asegura eso Zabini —cuestiono desdeñosamente Hermione—.

— Yo podría Granger —sugirió Pansy con un leve tono sexy en su voz—.

La castaña sintió un leve escalofrió ante el tono de Parkinson, pero lo disimulo con un movimiento de su cuerpo.

— No me fió —respondió finalmente desiciva—.

Malfoy suspiro frustradamente y desvió la mirada pues en todo momento estaba mirando al pelinegro intensamente.

— Piénsenlo, podríamos hablar en la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade —sugirió resistiendo el impulso de insultar a los amigos del pelinegro—.

— Bien —acepto el joven Potter— lo pensaremos—.

Harry poso sus verdes ojos en sus amigos buscando su aprobación, ambos se miraron y asintieron a su amigo.

— En ese caso hasta luego —Draco se despidió con un asentamiento e hizo un ademán a sus amigos para irse—.

— Bye, bye Granger —se despidió como una niña la pelinegra—.

— Nos veremos pronto Weasley —le siguió un sonriente Blaise mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se disponía a seguir al rubio junto con Pansy—.

— Espero no arrepentirme —musito Harry, continuando su camino al lago, siguiéndoles sus amigos igualmente perturbados.

**_Continuara..._**

****

Slytherin: 1 Gryffindor: 1

**N.A:** Hola a todos - ! Ando muy happy me acabo de enterar de mis calificaciones de 3er semestre (mi madre me inscribió apenas ahora para el 4to y se las dieron ahora) saque 10! o pueden creerlo tengo un 10 general en el semestre me pongo a saltar por el cuarto bien, pero creo que eso no les importa no? u, solo quería comentarlo, por eso subí este capitulo mas largo(esque estaba inspirada /). Pues aquí tienen, puse Harry de coqueto, haber si salio como querían,(se me hace mas fácil hacer un Harry dulce que uno atrevido u, pero hice lo posible), aquí Cedric no murió para mayor efectos en la historia, ohh y ya esta el Dean/Seamus que habían pedido (una amiga, Piruru-chan).

Reviews plis!

Saludos cordiales, de su servidora:

**_Aly_**


	6. Clase con la SapoUmbridge

**Capitulo VI**

Clase con la Sapo-Umbridge

Grimmauld Place Nº12, Sede de la Orden del Fénix, Remus Lupin se hallaba en la sala de la Mansión Black, caminando de un lado a otro, con una expresión de profunda meditación, brazos cruzados y entrecejo fruncido, lucia como si estuviese enfermo, pálido, con ojeras, con mas cabello plateado en su castaña cabellera y mas signos de cansancio que lo hacían ver mas mayor de lo que en realidad era, todo esto observado detenidamente por un hombre de cabellera larga de un color azul tormenta, unos ojos grises-azulados, y piel morena, sentado en un sillón en silencio pero mostrando confusión y recelo al vaivén de Remus, pues no sabia la razón de tan exaltada actitud de su pacifico y tranquilo amigo Lupino. _Bueno…tal vez sea aquella lechuza parda que llego la otra noche_ —se dijo mentalmente el ex-convicto de Azkaban frunciendo el entrecejo—.

— Moony podrías de una vez por todas quedarte quieto y decirme porque rayos te encuentras así —exigió Sirius—.

El mencionado se detuvo de golpe y miro a Sirius con la misma expresión sin cambiarla ni un poco, para luego suspirar pesadamente y sentarse en el sillón más cercano que tenia de una manera cansada asiéndolo lucir más mayor si eso fuese posible.

Sirius solo se levanto de su asiento y se puso a la altura del castaño inclinándose para verlo mejor a los ojos y sonreír dulcemente todo el tiempo, logrando llamar la atención del licano, mirando expectante que era lo que quería su loco amigo Padfoot.

— Podría el dulce Lobito, decirle que es lo que le trae tan preocupado, al lindo Perrito, por favor—suplico dulcemente infantil mostrando casi una expresión de perrito abandonado arrancándole una risa al castaño—.

Sirius se felicito internamente, pues aun no perdía su toque, levantándose de nuevo por sobre sus pies y sentándose al lado de Remus esperando la explicación.

— Bien, pero no hagas eso de nuevo —comento después de unos momentos aun sonriente— te veías realmente ridículo Padfoot —señalo con una risita el Licano desinflando el ego del peliazul.

— No es cierto soy adorablemente bello —alego falsamente ofendido—.

— Si, si, claro, como tú digas Sirius —acepto rodando los ojos y aun riendo—.

Sirius solo se limito a hacer un gesto con su mano dándose importancia a si mismo.

— Y bien —inquirió de pronto un serio Sirius, borrándole la sonrisa a Remus y asiéndolo suspirar de nuevo, desde que Sirius había vuelto su humor de merodeador parecía haber vuelto con el, haciéndolo sentir de nuevo los viejos tiempos, y haciéndolo feliz…pero con ello, el animago también había traído a un serio y un poco acabado Sirius Black…_pero eso ya no importa_ —se dijo mentalmente con aprensión— _ahora solo debemos preocuparnos de Harry_ —Harry lo único bueno que le quedaban tanto a él como a Sirius— _pero…aun queda ese otro pequeño problema, ese busca-problemas-andante_ —se recordó abrumado— _y no tenia nada que ver con Harry_—.

Remus miro a su amigo decidido a contarlo— _total, no pierdo nada con decirle...de todos modos se enterara de una u otra manera_ —se animo mentalmente—.

— Es sobre Apolo —le soltó sin previo aviso—.

— …….

Silencio.

Un silencio sepulcral que empezó a poner nervioso al Lupino, mientras Sirius se mantenía impasible mirándolo sin parpadear, oh pero Remus sabia que en cualquier momento iba a tener la tan esperada reacción de su explosivo amigo—_ y no iba a ser una nada agradable reacción_ —pensaba abrumado—.

A pesar de las conjeturas del castaño, el peliazul solo se limito a parpadear confundido por unos segundos para volver a mirarlo con curiosidad renovada…aunque le pareció que vio por unos segundos una chispa de furia.

— Y…— le animo a seguir con un ademan el moreno, como si la mención de ese nombre le fuese casual como hablar del clima.

Remus lo miro incrédulo y se dispuso a hablar de nuevo cuando Kreacher un elfo domestico hizo acto de aparición con sus grandes y desagradables ojos saltones, las orejas agachadas e ignorando descaradamente a los ocupantes de la sala y murmurando por lo bajo.

— Ah! si mi señora viera esto…un hibrido…licántropo…en su mansión…sentado sobre uno de sus sillones…y al bastardo traidor del amo Black…desagradecido…ah! que desgracia…—mascullaba mirando para todos los rincones de la sala, menos los lugares que ocupaban respectivamente el animago y el licántropo, como buscando desesperadamente algo, evitando deliberadamente observarlos.

El heredero Black lo miro y mostró una mueca despectiva y de asco.

— ¡Lárgate Kreacher! —gruño molesto Sirius—.

Remus solo miraba al desdichado elfo con lastima y un poco de asco, pues había escuchado claramente como hablaba de él, incluso Sirius lo escucho y eso que el no tenia los sentidos tan agudos como él mismo.

El elfo lo ignoro totalmente mientras seguía murmurando entre dientes y así como vino se fue.

— Es un estorbo…si no fuera por que sabe mucho de la Orden lo sacaría a patadas de aquí —murmuro molesto el moreno—.

Remus asintió pensativo y le devolvió una dulce sonrisa comprensiva.

— Debe ser una molestia tener como compañía solamente a esa criatura —anuncio conciliadoramente—.

Sirius suspiro y se recostó en el sillón con aspecto cansado.

— Lo es —afirmo con los ojos cerrados— desearía ayudarles de alguna forma…pero… mientras siga encerrado aquí no puedo hacer nada…me siento inútil —musito llevándose las manos al rostro frustrado—.

— No eres un inútil —declaro rotundamente Remus mientras apretaba el hombro del animago brindándole apoyo— estando aquí te mantienes seguro, además preocuparías mucho Harry si sales a misiones como las mías —agrego tranquilo y serio—.

Sirius sonrió ante la mención de Harry y descubrió su rostro aun sonriente.

— Ese pequeño es mas serio y maduro de lo que fue James a su edad —recordó melancólicamente— tiene el carácter de Lily —exclamo frunciendo los labios reprobador.

Ambos rieron, manteniéndose después en un silencio reconfortante.

— Con respecto a ese…chico...—comenzó Sirius seriamente no encontrando el calificativo para la persona—.

Remus negó con la cabeza y se levanto arreglándose la raída y remendada túnica, encaminándose directo a la salida.

— Después hablamos de eso —respondió tranquilamente— tienes otras cosas por las cuales preocuparte…yo me encargare de eso, además tengo una nueva misión que me encomendó Dumbledore y tengo que irme lo mas pronto posible —informo rápidamente antes de que el moreno alegara— por favor Sirius, no hagas nada precipitado —suplico saliendo de la sala dejando el silencio detrás.

— ¡No puedo creer que ayas echo eso Harry! —exclamo una abrumada Hermione—.

Después de una clase poco productiva de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras impartida por cierta regordeta y nada querida Profesora Dolores Umbridge, el Trío Dorado de Gryffindor salía por delante de todos, cada uno con una reacción diferente: Hermione estaba abrumada y preocupada, Ron estaba en un estado de sorpresa y horror y por ultimo Harry estaba…furioso, extremadamente furioso y frustrado.

Las razones eran las siguientes: a comienzos de la clase todo estaba silencioso, solo el rasgar de las plumas y el cambio de paginas se escuchaba por toda la habitación, ¿razón de porque tanta tranquilidad? Porque durante la primera clase no hubo ningún problema las Sapo…es decir…la Umbridge hablaba y hablaba de las normas que se debían seguir por el ministerio, nadie decía o hacia nada pues no querían represarías de ese adefesio, ya tenían suficiente con la demás panda de profesores que les había tocado en los años anteriores, a diferencia de Lupin, claro, pero lo inevitable ocurrió:

Flash Back

Hermione había mantenido su mano levantada por mucho tiempo esperando la atención de la profesora, la cual la ignoraba totalmente, hasta que harta de ver toda la clase abandonaba sus lectura ya escritura decidió atenderla.

— ¿Quieres preguntar algo sobre el capitulo, querida? —preguntó a Hermione—.

— No es sobre el capitulo —dijo Hermione con educación—.

—Bueno, ahora estamos leyéndolo –dijo la Profesora Umbridge, rechinando los dientes— Si quieres hacer otras preguntas podemos hablar al final de la clase—.

—Tengo una pregunta sobre los objetivos del curso —dijo Hermione, le habían dado vueltas en la cabeza que no eran los indicados para aprender correctamente Defensa y ya no podía resistir la tentación de asegurarse que era lo que pretendía Umbridge—.

La profesora levantó sus ojos mirándola detenidamente sin parpadear.

— ¿y tu nombre es…?

— Hermione Granger —contesto rápidamente—.

—Bien, señorita Granger, creo que los objetivos del curso quedan muy claros si los lees detenidamente — dijo la profesora con dulzura falsamente expresada.

— Bueno, no lo están —refuto Hermione bruscamente— No hay nada escrito sobre el uso de hechizos de defensa —añadió aprensiva—.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que la mayoría de la clase giró su cabeza para leer los tres objetivos del curso escritos en una de las paredes que habían sido colocados para que no los olvidaran a la vista de todos.

_**La Teoría de la Magia Defensiva**_

Entender los principios de la magia defensiva

Aprender a reconocer situaciones en las que podemos usar la magia defensiva legalmente

Situar el uso de la magia defensiva en un contexto para su uso legal

— ¿Uso de hechizos de defensa? —repitió la profesora umbridge con una ligera risa— ¿por qué? No puedo imaginar que se presente ninguna situación en mi clase que pueda necesitar que use usted un hechizo de defensa señorita Granger; ¿O cree que va a ser atacada en medio de la clase? —añado desdeñosamente—.

— ¿No vamos a usar la magia? —interrumpió de pronto incrédulo Ron—.

— Los alumnos deben levantar sus manos para hablar en mi clase, Sr…—farfullo molesta la Prof—.

— Weasley —agrego rápidamente Ron, levantando su mano en el aire—.

La profesora Umbridge, sonriendo aun más ampliamente, lo ignoró. Harry y Hermione también levantaron inmediatamente las manos. Los ojos de la profesora se fijaron en Harry por un momento, pero luego se dirigió a Hermione.

— ¿si señorita Granger? ¿Quiere preguntar algo más? —inquirió con un pequeño tic en ojo—.

— Si, ¿se da cuenta de que lo más importante de la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras es practicar hechizos de defensa? —cuestiono suspicaz—.

— ¿es usted una experta en educación del ministerio, señorita Granger? —preguntó la profesora Umbridge con su falsa voz dulce—.

—No, pero…

— Bien. Entonces, siento decirte que no estás cualificada para decidir que es lo más importante en mi clase. Magos mucho más ancianos y mejor preparados que tú han diseñado nuestro muevo programa de estudio. Van a aprender cosas acerca de los hechizos de defensa por un camino mucho más seguro...

— ¿De que sirve eso? —salto de pronto Harry— si vamos a ser atacados, eso no servirá de...

— ¡la mano Sr. Potter! —corto en un grito la Profesora Umbridge—.

Harry tenía la mano en el aire. De nuevo, la profesora Umbridge le ignoró, pero ahora mucha más gente tenía su mano en alto.

— ¿y tu nombre es? —dijo un poco impaciente la profesora a Dean

— Dean Thomas —informo impasible— Bien, lo que dice Harry es cierto ¿no, Si vamos a ser atacados, no nos libraremos del riesgo…

— Repito —dijo la profesora Umbridge sonriendo irritada a Dean— ¿Crees que vas a ser atacado durante mis clases?...

— No, pero… 

La profesora no le dejó terminar.

— No voy a criticar como se hacen las cosas en este colegio —dijo, con una sonrisa burlona en su cara — pero habían estado expuestos a muchos magos irresponsables en esta asignatura, muy irresponsables de hecho… por no mencionar —se rió desagradablemente— los extremadamente peligrosos hombres-lobo…

-Si se refiere al Profesor Lupin –salto ferozmente Dean, siendo apenas retenido por un igualmente furioso Seamos— él es el mejor profesor que nosotros...

-¡La mano Sr. Thomas! —gruño furiosa— Como iba diciendo...habían sido introducidos en encantamientos muy difíciles, inapropiados para su edad y potencialmente letales. Habían sido asustados con la idea de que recibiríais ataques oscuros algún día...

-No es cierto –corto Hermione –Nosotros solo…

-¡SU MANO NO ESTÁ EN ALTO SEÑORITA GRANGER! —grito fuera de si Umbridge—.

Hermione alzó su mano. La profesora la ignoró

—Tengo entendido que el anterior profesor no solo efectuó hechizos ilegales ante vuestros ojos, sino que los usó con vosotros…

— Bueno, lo echaron por maniático ¿no? —aclaro como si nada Dean—A decir verdad, aprendimos mucho de él…

— ¡SU MANO NO ESTÁ EN ALTO SR. THOMAS! —chilló la profesora— Ahora, el ministerio cree que los conocimientos teóricos son más que suficientes para pasar los exámenes, que al fin y al cabo, es de lo que se trata. ¿Y tu nombre es? –añadió mirando a Parvati, cuya mano se acababa de levantar.

— Parvati Patil, ¿no hay una parte practica en el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿No se supone que tenemos que mostrar que podemos hacer hechizos y esas cosas? —informo-cuestiono curiosa—.

—Si has estudiado la teoría duramente, no hay razón por la que no tengas que ser capaz de realizar hechizos bajo el control de los examinadores —aclaro sencillamente la Profesora Umbridge —.

— ¿sin haberlos practicado antes, ¿Está diciéndonos que la primera vez que haremos esos encantamientos será durante el examen? —dijo Parvati escandalizada—.

—Repito que si te estudias la teoría duramente…

— ¿y que teoría va a haber en el mundo real? —interrumpió Harry con la mano en el aire de nuevo—.

La profesora lo miró y suspiro exasperada, haciéndola ver como si viniese de un maratón.

— Esto es el colegio, Sr. Potter, no el mundo real —dijo suavemente, su paciencia al limite—.

— ¿pero no se supone que estamos preparándonos para lo que nos espera fuera de aquí? —devolvió aprensivo—.

— No hay nada esperándole fuera Sr. Potter

— ¿De verdad? –dijo Harry. Su mal humor a punto de explotar.

— ¿Que se supone que va a atacar a niños como ustedes? —preguntó la profesora en un horrible y meloso tono de voz—. 

-Hmmm, déjeme pensar –dijo Harry burlón y despectivo — Quizás... ¡LORD VOLDEMORT!

Ron se atragantó, Lavender Brown dio un pequeño chillido, Neville se escurrió de su taburete, Draco Malfoy se sorprendió del carácter de Potter y solo levando la cejas incrédulo. En todo el transcurso de la clase había estado observado la manera en que llevaba las cosas la Sapo-Umbridge, con gesto aburrido y hastiado. Sin embargo esto se había puesto bueno desde que Granger levanto su mano el aire, ahí Draco rodó los ojos con exasperación y Pansy había soltado una risita tonta, Blaise simplemente estaba ido, probablemente viendo a cierto pelirrojo.

La profesora, sin embargo, no retrocedió ante la reacción del pelinegro. Ella miraba a Harry con una gran expresión de satisfacción en su cara.

— Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor señor Potter —declaro sádicamente satisfecha—.

La clase entera estaba callada y quieta. Todo el mundo miraba a Umbridge y Harry alternativamente, expectantes.

— Ahora, déjame que te deje unas cuantas cosas bien claras —empezó en un enfermo tono morboso—.

La profesora Umbridge se puso de pie, se inclinó hacia él, con las manos sobre su mesa. 

— Acabas de decir que realmente el Señor Oscuro ha vuelto de la muerte...

— ¡Él no estaba muerto! –corto Harry furiosamente— ¡Ha vuelto!

— Sr. Potter acaba de perder 10 puntos de su casa así que no se busque más problemas —dijo la profesora Umbridge de un solo golpe sin mirar a Harry— como iba diciendo acabas de decir que el Señor Oscuro ha vuelto, lo has dicho de nuevo. Eso es MENTIRA. —acuso en un grito—.

— ¡Eso NO es mentira! –exclamo desesperadamente Harry— ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Yo luché con él!

-¡Está usted castigado Sr. Potter! –soltó de pronto triunfalmente la Profesora— Mañana por la tarde. A las 5 en punto. En mi despacho. Lo repito, eso es MENTIRA. El ministerio ha garantizado que no estas en peligro por ningún Señor Oscuro. Si aun estás preocupado, de todas maneras puedes venir a hablar conmigo fuera de las horas de clase. Si alguien está alarmado con cuentos sobre Magos Oscuros que se alzan, puedo escucharlos. Estoy aquí para ayudar. Soy su amiga. Y ahora, continúen leyendo. Pagina cinco, "fundamentos para principiantes" —dijo terminantemente Umbridge.

La profesora se sentó tras su mesa. Harry, sin embargo, se levantó. Todo el mundo le miraba. Draco estaba impasible, con un codo en el pupitre y una mano doblada bajo su mentón en una pose aburrida, pero en el interior estaba fascinado por el carácter de Potter, le hacia ver mas sexy y bello con su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos de un tono esmeralda opacado por la furia y el tono perlado del sudor por el esfuerzo de gritar, fascinante en verdad.

-¡Harry no! —advirtió Hermione con todo preocupado, tirándole de la manga, no pudiendo evitar nada—.

— Entonces, según usted, Cedric Diggory miente ¿al igual que yo? –preguntó Harry con voz temblorosa—.

Hubo un gran número de bufidos en la clase. Ninguno de ellos, aparte de Ron y Hermione, habían oído aun a Harry hablar de lo que pasó la noche en donde él y Cedric pasaron tortura y sufrimiento, Cedric se rehusaba al igual que Harry a comentar al respecto, decía que era demasiado doloroso.

Pasaban su mirada de Harry a la Profesora, que arqueaba las cejas y lo miraba sin su falsa sonrisa.

— La declaración de Cedric Diggory fue un…efecto del Shok por la falla en el torneo, solamente eso —dijo fríamente Umbridge, sin rastro de la anterior dulzura en su desagradable voz—.

— Él fue torturado —gruño Harry. Podía sentir como temblaba. No había hablado a nadie de eso y menos a treinta de sus compañeros— Voldemort lo torturo y usted lo sabe —declaro fríamente—.

Umbridge estaba pálida, por un momento, Harry pensó que iba a gritarle, entonces, el timbre que finaliza las clases se oyó, rompiendo la tensión del momento, dándole la oportunidad a todos, incluido Harry, de salir prácticamente corriendo de la clase, Umbridge solo se limito a recordarle sobre su detención y lo dejo ir con una mas desagradable sonrisa dulzona. Al salir solo pudo toparse por unos segundos con la mirada de Malfoy, una mirada de comprensión y aunque no se lo creía de respeto, para luego asentirle al pelinegro y darse la vuelta elegantemente seguido de sus amigos. Harry solo sonrió por unos segundos y siguió su camino con Herm y Ron.

Fin de Flash Back

— Harry debes ser mas cuidadoso con respecto a eso —hablo de pronto Hermione sacando a Harry de sus recuerdos— nadie a excepción de pocas personas nos creen, será mejor de no darles razones para considerarnos peligrosos…o locos —musito angustiada—.

— No hay problema Harry, esa mujer se merece que Fred y Geroge le den un lección a la merodeador —apoyo Ron—.

— Lo se, solo que…me enfurece que no tomen en serio mis palabras —dijo exasperado— vamos tengo hambre, de todos modos mañana me espera un largo y fastidioso castigo con la sapo esa —musito sobriamente, arrepintiéndose de pronto de haber explotado de esa manera.

En una zona fría y desolada por la noche, en las calles abandonadas de Hogsmeade, una figura cubierta por una túnica, alta, delgada, se encaminaba rápida pero silenciosamente hacia la casa de los gritos, esperando encontrar a la persona que le ha estado causando dolores de cabeza últimamente, entrando en la derruida casa, escuchándose sus pasos por sobre la vieja y chirriante madera húmeda, subiendo los escalones con igual ligereza, agudizando sus sentidos para escuchar cualquier indicio de que alguien se encontraba ahí o la llegada de la tan esperada persona, subiendo hasta la habitación en donde él antes se encontraba descansando o esperando dolorosamente su maldición cada noche de Luna llena, junto con sus amigos y hermanos un Ciervo y un Perro, en el pasado.

Un ruido detrás de él lo alerto, alguien había estado siguiéndolo todo el tiempo y no se había dado cuenta, maldijo su falta de atención, fingiendo no haber notado nada, Remus Lupin se encamino a la maltrecha cama para volverse rápidamente apuntando con la varita levantada en el pecho de una figura un poco mas baja que el, igualmente encapuchada, con la mano congelada en el aire simulando tocar su hombro antes de que volteara, el desconocido bajo su mano lentamente y dio un suspiro resignado, volviendo a subir su manos lentamente, dándole la vista a Remus de que no tenia intenciones de atacarlo.

Remus bajo lentamente su varita con aprensión y espero la explicación de la persona con quien se supone que se encontraría ahí mismo, porque el licano se había dado cuenta en el momento justo de subir su varita que esa era la persona que esperaba, había captado su olor familiar para el, cruzándose de brazos espero.

El desconocido soltó una risita divertida y término de subir sus manos a su cabeza para bajar la capucha que ocultaba su rostro.

Un chico de nos mas de 17 años se mostraba ante Remus, cabello rubio brillante, unos ojos plateados con motes castaños casi amiélados que mostraban diversión en esos momentos, sus labios eran rojizos suaves a la vista mostrando una sonrisa tranquila, piel clara, mas no pálida, era delgado, esbelto, su rostro era fino, aristocrático, su pose mostraba prepotencia y arrogancia, dignas de un pura-sangre, que a diferencia de su expresión suave resaltaban a la vista.

— Muy buenos reflejos —hablo con un voz suave y llena de emoción el joven rubio—.

Remus sonrió tierna y dulcemente.

— Bienvenido…hijo...

**_Continuara…._**

**N.A:**….ahhh…que puedo decir Aly se esconde debajo de su escritorio simplemente no me maten, lamento dejarlo ahí, si fuera yo ya estaría indignada por lo que icé, los deje a medias los se, algunos observadores se darán cuenta del nuevo personaje que introduje, e introduciré mas XD, tiene relación con otros personajes además del dulce lobito, agradezco infinitamente sus reviwes sobre todo los de Selen2000 y Lluvia Azul (Maite), pues ellas me dicen sus opiniones constructivas que sinceramente son las que siempre espero (aunque no me quejo de recibir pequeños saludos de su parte, los adoro XD), muchas gracias Selene por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic y comentarme sobre algunos detalles de él, lo aprecio mucho de verdad, muchos piensan que al recibir reviwes con consejos y errores en la historia, tienden a bajar su animo y dejar de escribir, yo no soy de esas al contrario entre mas me comenten de esa forma mas ganas le echo para escribir (soy una orgullosa según dice mi madre ¬¬u) , así que no me ofendo para nada, nadita, nanay….XD. Denme comentarios constructivos (porfa me encantaría saber lo que piensan de corazón, aunque me duela XD), de pasadita (ósea saludos y amenazas de actualización rápida XD) y etc, etc…

Saludos cordiales, de su servidora:

**_Aly_**


	7. Padre e Hijo

**Capitulo VII**

Padre e Hijo

Misma noche, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, Habitaciones de 5to curso de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy se encontraba en la habitación compartida con sus amigos y compañeros: Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle y Theodore Nott.

Se encontraba recostado sobre su cama en sabanas color verde y plateado con una expresión por demás extraña en su aristocrático rostro, inusualmente mostrando el entrecejo fruncido no por curiosidad si no de frustración y sus finos labios fruncidos en molestia, sus ojos plateados miraban un punto vació en el techo con molestia o furia, mientras sus piernas se encontraban colgando de manera poco elegante y sus brazos extendidos por sobre la cama, apretando fuertemente en su mano derecha algo que parecía ser un pergamino, tal vez…una carta.

Los demás se encontraban aun hablando sin parar, mas bien Blaise se encontraba parloteando, terminando deberes (o tratando) en el caso de Gregory, y tratando de ayudarle infructuosamente un azorado Vincent, mientras Theodore se encontraba sentado, con los brazos cruzados, y una expresión impasible (en el interior furico) escuchando (para su pobre desgracia) el monologo de su hiperactivo amigo Blaise.

Como si fuese por acto reflejo todos callaron y dejaron de hacer lo que se supone hacían al ver pararse de golpe a su Líder, con una expresión impasible, yendo directo hacia la salida de la habitación con la carta aun en su mano.

— Saldré a dar la ronda nocturna con Pansy —dijo sencillamente al salir—.

Al escuchar al frió Draco explicándose se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, mientras seguían como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ya en la Sala Común Draco espero con su usual pose de indiferencia. No tuvo que esperar mucho pues la pelinegra hizo acto de aparición, saludando con un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza, y sin ninguna palabra se dispusieron a cumplir con su labor.

Mientras hacían el recorrido que se les fue impuesto en el sexto y séptimo piso, Draco se detuvo de pronto recargándose en una de las paredes con lo ojos cerrados y expresión cansada.

— ¿Sucede algo malo Draco? —pregunto tentativa Pansy, observando el comportamiento extrañada.

Draco la miro seriamente y saco de uno de sus bolsillos interiores de su túnica la misma carta que no había soltado desde que salio de los dormitorios, observándola detenidamente para después extendérsela a Pansy.

Pansy la tomo aun extrañada y se dispuso a leerla detenidamente, en todo momento siendo observada por el rubio, esperando su apreciación. 

_**Hola Dragón:**_

Si, lo se…pensaras que soy un desgraciado al

mandarte una carta hasta estos momentos, después

de tenerte abandonado por...¿cuanto tiempo

fue?...creo que fue desde que me mandaron a ese 

instituto de mala ver...bueno como sea no te mando

esto para contarte mis "desgracias", he de admitir

que trate por todos los medios de comunicarme

contigo, pero mis cartas siempre fueron devueltas,

creo saber porque, en una ocasión me contaste que

Hades (tu arrogante y fastidiosa lechuza negra,

déjame decir) siempre mandaba las cartas a la 

Mansión Malfoy primero para revisar que no tuviesen 

hechizos en contra de la "Inmaculada familia Malfoy", 

eso me dio la impresión que aun me odian y no

desean verme en el caso de la Sra. Malfoy...trate de

visitarte, pero no importaba lo que hiciese no me

dejaban salir, creo que le informaron al Director que

debían tenerme vigilado y encerrado para no poder

regresar a Londres (estoy totalmente seguro que le

pagaron una buena suma al maldito regente), en todo

caso, pude salir finalmente, así que te informo 

(advierto, aviso, amenazo, etc., etc.) que estoy en 

Londres, no vine solo (cuando te vea te lo explico), no 

vine para causar problemas si es lo que piensas (a

decir verdad todo mundo piensa lo mismo), dale mis

saludos a **Pan´, Biny´, Vin´, Greg´ y Thed´** de

mi parte.

**P.D:** Nos veremos en tu próxima salida al  
pueblo, no importa lo que digan tus padres, y  
tampoco tú, nos veremos quieras o no. 

__

Tú querido y adorado:**Reaven A. B.**

Por unos largos minutos hubo solo silencio, en el momento justo que la pelinegra dejo de leer Draco dejo de recargarse en la pared y se acerco mas para apreciar la expresión de Pansy, sin embargo ella no mostraba ningún gesto legible. Al final reacciono:

— Oh —fue la simple respuesta, acompañada de una expresión de preocupación, pena y una chispa de…felicidad?—.

Draco enarco una ceja elegantemente con los brazos cruzados.

— _"Oh"_…¿es todo lo que me puedes decir? —bufo con molestia—.

Pansy se removió incomoda ante la exigencia y suspiro pesadamente.

— Bien —empezó aun incomoda— él viene…de visita…acompañado…¿acompañado? —balbuceaba alucinada—.

— Me fascina tu elocuencia Pan´ —especto con sarcasmo el Príncipe de Hielo— y si, viene acompañado —Draco entrecerró los ojos— no me gusta eso de "acompañado" —añadió recelosamente—.

Pansy se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

— Eso no importa…veremos de nuevo a Reav _**N.A:** Se pronuncia Reiv, de reiven_—musito emocionada como hablando para si misma—.

Draco solo suspiro resignado, en vez de servirle de apoyo, la loca solo se emociona y lo ignora… _eso me pasa por pedir la opinión de otros_ —pensó con sorna—.

— Por cierto —dijo de pronto seria la chica— quería comentarte con respecto a Beauxbatons —Draco la miro extrañado— recuerdas que les comente algo el día de la Selección —el rubio asintió recordando— pues como no había tenido tiempo de comentarles nada —la chica se encogió de hombros y continuo— no es de mucha importancia para nuestros propósitos….

—Pansy al grano —demando aburrido—.

— Bien, Fleur Delacour vendrá de nuevo, según me entere, para reafirmar las relaciones entre colegios, según ellos no tuvieron tiempo ni disposición de mostrarse mas corteses con Hogwarts el año pasado y quieren enmendarlo con un intercambio de estudiantes —termino con desden la chica—.

El rubio solo elevo las cejas en incredulidad y a la vez con algo de aburrimiento.

— Me parece una estupidez —haciendo un ademán despectivo el rubio continuo mirando el vació— no le ayo importancia, en todo caso no representa problemas para nosotros —comento—.

— En el caso de que sea lo contrario...—musito la chica—.

— En el caso de que sea lo contrario la quitaremos fuera del camino —corto fríamente Draco—.

— De acuerdo —acepto conciliadora Pansy— con respecto a Reav, que piensas…

— No creo que le interese —dijo indiferente—.

— No refiero a eso —suspiro pensativa— es muy rebelde y entrometido cuando se lo propone —añadió divertida— puede que afecte nuestros planes…

— Si lo hace, los arreglare a mi manera…no pienso separarme de él ahora que volvió —musito decisivo—.

— Esta bien —dijo resignada pero divertida ante el desplante de emociones del rubio— pero no digas que te lo advertí…

El rubio solo bufo y se encamino de regreso a las mazmorras.

— Vamonos —gruño molesto— aun tenemos que decirle a los demás.

Aun riendo, la pelinegra lo siguió, dando claros signos de felicidad, no muy indiferente de su rubio Líder, este iba un poco preocupado, y porque no, en el interior igual de emocionado que su amiga, al regreso de Reaven.

De vuelta con el Licano y el desconocido, Remus J. Lupin se encontraba sumamente extasiado y emocionado de ver de nuevo a su Hijo, sangre de su sangre, y el chico tampoco estaba nada indiferente de ver de nuevo a su adorado Padre, aunque se mostraba un poco apremiante por el echo de verlo tan demacrado.

— Te ves fatal Padre —apremio mientras lo observaba de arriba hacia abajo con el entrecejo fruncido— acaso nadie te cuida o tu simplemente niegas la ayuda por tu tonto orgullo.

Remus solo se mostró un poco inconformista por la manera en que su propio hijo lo regañaba, cuando el debería de estarlo regañando por su inesperada visita.

— No se suponga que me regañes tú —alego con una mueca divertida para luego avanzar a zancadas el espacio que lo separa de su pequeño para estrujarlo entre sus brazos con ternura.

El rubio se mostró un poco sorprendido por el inesperado movimiento, para luego sobreponerse y regresar el abrazo con más emoción colgándose del cuello del castaño.

— Te extrañe tanto Papá —musito con suavidad escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del adulto—.

— Yo también —musito con la voz afectada de la emoción estrujando más al chico—.

Al cabo de unos momentos ambos: Padre e Hijo, se separaron aun sonrientes, para luego sentarse en la ya mencionada maltrecha cama aun observándose detenidamente.

— Y bien... ¿me explicaras porque estas aquí y como llegaste? —comenzó en un suspiro el castaño— o tendré que sonsacártelo, se supone que debas estar en clases en Durmstrang.

El joven sonrió.

— Ya cumplí 17, tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera ¿no? —respondió sonriente.

— No juegues conmigo jovencito —regaño sonriendo— por más que ayas cumplido 17, aun tienes un Padre que te diga que es lo que tienes o no tienes que hacer.

Ambos rieron, y se sumieron en otro silencio confortante.

— Al cumplir la mayoría de edad exigí que me dejaran hacer lo que quisiera, o al menos dejarme ir a Londres, lo pensaron, pero no vine precisamente de vacaciones o porque huí del Instituto —aclaro al ver como el adulto lo miraba inquisidoramente— decidieron hacer un intercambio de estudiantes —Remus lo miro incrédulo— no fue por mi —reprocho al ver que su Padre lo miraba de esa forma— fue por algo que ocurrió el año pasado en Hogwarts, según el antiguo director dio mala impresión al colegio al haber huido al final del Torneo de los Tres Magos…

— Karkaroff —dijo con entendimiento— un ex-Mortifago —añadió aprensivo—.

— Si —concordó el chico— según los rumores Kakaroff huyo al regreso del Lord…lo único que no entendí fue porque…fue un Mortifago…pero parecía que solo quería huir y no unírsele —dijo pensativo mirando la vista que le ofrecía la desecha ventana de la habitación—.

— Karkaroff traiciono a sus compañeros y al Lord al confesar al Ministerio, durante su juicio, sobre las identidades de algunos Mortifagos, para liberarse del Beso del Dementor —le aclaro en un suspiro pesado—.

El chico lucio un poco sorprendido y mostró una muestra de desprecio _cobarde_…—pensó con desprecio, le había causado muchos problemas en ese colegio, _no que aya cambiado mucho con el nuevo Director_—pensó con sorna—.

— Bien, ya no tiene importancia —se encogió de hombros regresando su vista hacia su Padre— como te decía, Dumstrang quiere enmendar su error conviviendo con Hogwarts nuevamente dando un intercambio estudiantil, y el nuevo Director me dio la oportunidad de venir junto con otro compañero…

— ¿Otro? —se extraño el castaño— según me contaron Beauxbatons también daría un intercambio, pero solamente una estudiante vendría, de echo es Fleur Delacour, la anterior campeona, suponía que mandarían de nuevo a los campeones —informo aun extrañado— y el otro campeón es Víktor Krum.

— Lo se —el rubio hizo una mueca— pero convencí al Director de enviarme aquí también —el rubio desvió la mirada al decir eso—.

Remus entrecerró los ojos y suspiro.

— Intervino ¿nos es así?... ¿se lo pediste?...—inquirió—.

— ¿Al nuevo Director? —pregunto evasivamente—.

— Apolo —gruño apremiante al ver que el chico no contestaba lo que realmente pedía— sabes que no me refiero al Director.

El chico dio un sobresalto al oír el nombre, su padre siempre le llamaba así, a el nunca le gusto su segundo nombre, sonaba muy aristocrático para su gusto y muy estirado para su carácter extrovertido.

— Por favor Papá no me llames así —refuto en una mueca—.

Remus levanto una ceja extrañado.

— Pero así te llamas —informo con sorna—.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

— Sabes que odio ese nombre, y no, no es necesario que me llames por el primer nombre, me gusta mas que me digas hijo —agrego al ver que su Padre habría la boca con claros signos de protestar—.

Remus sonrió resignado y dulcemente.

— Esta bien hijo, entonces contesta.

— Bien, si, se lo pregunte —Remus hizo un ademán de que continuase— pero se lo tomo muy mal —el adulto solo lo miro comprensivo— no pudo hacer nada de todos modos, le alegue que soy mayor de edad y que tenia derecho a verte —el chico sonrió ante esto al igual que el licano— al final se resigno y me dejo venir, …solo que…con condiciones…—dijo mordaz y frustrado— y así pude convencer al Director —agrego rápido en un movimiento evasivo—.

— ¿Qué condiciones? ¿te las impuso el Director? ¿Afectan de algún modo? —inquirió esperando sacarle algo que sabia muy bien no podría—.

— Sabes que no puedo decirte, y no fue el Director —hablo divertido— pero no, no me afectan en nada —añadió en una sonrisa maliciosa—.

— ¿De que…?

— Lo siento, me tengo que ir Papá, se hace tarde y Krum debe estar buscándome, según el director le dijo que se encargara de mi —dijo rápidamente, mientras se levantaba y se subía de nuevo la capucha, todo de manera apresurada, que el adulto apenas se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer—.

— _Trata de huir_ —pensó divertido Remus—_…crío insufrible…_.

Apolo ya estaba por salir, pero se detuvo de golpe y regreso por sobre sus pasos y abrazo fuertemente a su Padre siendo igualmente correspondido.

— Nos vemos luego Papá —susurro suavemente—.

— Oh, por supuesto que nos veremos de nuevo, y me contaras de una buena vez que es lo que tramas aquí jovencito —contesto suave y divertido Remus.

El chico se separó rápidamente y se encamino a la misma velocidad, antes de salir de la habitación se volvió y miro a su Padre con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno comentando:

— Tendrás que sonsacármelo querido Padre —soltó en una risita traviesa digna de un Merodeador y agrego— ah y por cierto dale mis saludos al Sr. Black de mi parte, seguro que estará encantado de saber de mi…

Remus lo vio incrédulo y la boca ligeramente abierta.

— ¡¡¡Apolo!

Fue lo último que escucho el susodicho desapareciendo por la puerta.

**_Continuación….  
_**

**N.A:** Que puedo decir, tal vez que se me safo un tornillo, ustedes díganme, bien aquí esta resuelto que Apolo es hijo del Lobito, ahora ¿quien es la Madre u otro Padre, eso lo pondré después XD Aly sonríe siniestramente, aunque ya habrán buenos observadores que se hayan dado cuenta de los posibles candidatos, Muajajajja los Campeones vuelven, aclaro algo, para mayor efecto al fic Víctor Krum, Fleur Delacour y Cedric Diggory tienen 17, es decir que durante el Torneo tenían 16, figuremos que fueron escogidos de 16 años en adelante, que Fred y George tuvieron la posibilidad de entrar pero no pudieron. Otra cosita..emmm…lo del la apuesta, lo siento por la tardanza en ese asuntito, en todo caso en el próximo Cáp. habrá coqueteó en derroche, de parte de ambos grupos, y de otros interesados, pero habrá problemitas sonrisa aun mas siniestra, en este próximo viene la apuesta (ahora si se los aseguro)…pero..(tenia que haber un pero ¿No?) regreso mañana mismo a clases (Nooooo! T.T) aunque no tardare mucho en hacerlo…lo prometo!

Comentarios: Constructivos, de pasadita, amenazas de muerte, tortura, golpes, palabrotas (no eso no o.O) y saludos para la próxima actualización rápida (tratare ñ.ñ) plis!

Saludos cordiales, de su Servidora:

**_Aly_**


	8. Capitulo Extra

**_ACLARO:_** **NO** se pasen este cap, plisss! Si no, lo leen no entenderán algunas cositas en el próximo…XD

**Capitulo Extra (Plus, Relleno, etc.)**

Sueño Compartido…

Viernes por la tarde, Torre de Gryffindor, Sala Común.

Hacia una semana desde el encuentro entre los Gryffindors y los Slytherins cerca al lago, donde Draco Malfoy ofreció junto a sus mejores amigos Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini una charla pacifica a Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Si, el Príncipe de Slytherin ofreció y no insulto, demando, u ordeno, lo hizo de manera civilizada o al menos eso quería pensar…

Eso y mas era lo que rondaba por la cabeza del joven Potter, sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea, apretando los puños fuertemente uno sobre otro, sosteniendo un pañuelo con una extraña sustancia pegajosa, sobre sus rodillas, tal vez con demasiada fuerza para solo un pensamiento que Harry sabia no era de preocuparse, en todo caso, el pelinegro no era tan modosito como todos piensan, si Malfoy piensa jugar de esa manera Harry no se quedaría atrás, lo hará por su orgullo y para dominar finalmente a ese arrogante, cínico, frió, déspota, lindo, hermoso, bello y sexy rubio Slytherin…sobre todo si lo tenia entre sus brazos…

Harry gruño frustrado por el rumbo que tomaron sus últimos pensamientos, se estaba dejando dominar por ellos y eso era malo para su lado Gryffindor, que aunque a Harry le disgustara seguía siendo un típico Gry que se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones y cometer errores que le darían paso y oportunidades a esa Serpiente para actuar por sobre él, debía actuar mas astuto y frió como un Slytherin y eso es lo que haría.

— Aghhh —Harry se sobresalto por el repentino dolor de su mano quitando un puño de golpe, suspiro frustrado, había olvidado que estaba lastimado y por andar pensando en tonterías se lastimo mas al cerrar su puño fuertemente sobre el otro, manchando su mano y ropa con su sangre—.

Descubriendo su mano, Harry observo que la herida estaba sangrando copiosamente, haciendo una mueca de desprecio recordó que la culpa la tenia la maldita de la Sapo-Umbridge, desde el día que fue al castigo, ese día comenzaron sus suplicios, la muy maldita le castigo por toda la semana, según ella no era suficiente con eso para infligir la suficiente autoridad y aprender la lección, ¡Solo porque no emití ningún gesto o sonido de dolor, cuando la Profesora se dispuso a darle una pergamino y pluma negra larga, delgada y negra con una punta notoriamente afilada, Harry pensó que seria fácil, solo iba a copiar algunas líneas, se dijo aliviado, pero no tenia tinta a la vista, preguntándole a la Profesora Umbridge sobre ello, mas esta solo le dijo que no necesitaba, con esa sonrisa asquerosamente satisfecha y dulce, como una rana ensanchada en una sonrisa que le causo escalofríos, haciendo acopio de razón y valor se dispuso a escribir pero cuando comenzó a escribir un dolor agudo en el dorso de la mano, le hizo sobresaltarle y cuestionar la marca que aparecía, líneas rojizas de letras: _No debo decir mentiras_ se formaban en su mano para luego rápidamente cerrarse dejando una superficie rojiza en su piel, justamente lo que estaba escribiendo en el pergamino, la Umbridge ni respondió, mas solo miro con la misma sonrisa sádica como se desvanecía la marca de Harry y después miraba el pegamiento, que ante el horror de Harry se mostraban las mismas palabras, no eran las letras plasmadas las que lo atemorizaron sino con lo que estaban escritas estas…estaban escritas con sangre…con su sangre.

Y así continuó. Una y otra vez Harry dibujó las palabras en el pergamino, una y otra vez estas se recortaron en su piel, desaparecieron y retornaron con cada línea. La oscuridad cayó fuera de las ventanas del despacho de Umbridge. Harry no preguntó cuándo le sería permitido detenerse. Ni siquiera se fijó en su reloj. Sabía que ella estaba mirando, buscando signos de debilidad y él no iba a darle ninguno, aunque tuviera que pasarse sentado allí toda la noche, lacerando su propia mano con esa pluma.

Al final la profesora le pidió mostrarle la mano, cuando fue (según ella) suficiente por ese día, su mano estaba roja, encarnada, ella solo sonrió de nuevo y le dijo que no habían causado suficiente impresión y que necesitaban mas tardes de ese castigo para lograr avance en su "disciplina". Por eso mismo su mano estaba tan lastimada que difícilmente dejaba de sangrar, después de un semana de escribir tanto con su sangre, las clases tan pesadas a causa de los TIMO´s, la falta de diversión que obtenía al volar en su escoba, y esas extrañas visiones que tenia desde las vacaciones lo tenían hasta el limite, tan cansado, tan débil, y eso sumándole las sensaciones que le causaba cierto rubio platinado…estaba a punto de explotar.

_Sentía calor...gimió suavemente...mucho calor, estaba sobre algo suave, cómodo, pero ese calor...no lo dejaban en paz, volteo buscando una posición cómoda...de pronto escucho como una puerta se abría...escucho pasos...después un poco de silencio...se movió de nuevo esperando sentirse mejor...mas de nuevo escucho pasos...algo se movía a su lado...quería abrir los ojos...no podía... estaba tan cansado...pero no tenia sueño...sus ojos estaban tan pesados...algo le impedía abrirlos...alguien se sentó a su lado...sintió el movimiento de tela rozando...alguien le hablaba..._

Habré los ojos...

Lo escucho...suave...dulce…susurrando tan cerca que sintió su aliento en su mejilla...no sabia si era un chico o chica...la voz se oía tan lejana que no diferenciaba a quien pertenecía...sin embargo le obedeció...los abrió...trato...lo estaba logrando...veía borroso...una silueta borrosa...esbelta...inclinada sobre él...cerca, tan cerca que sentía su calor, la silueta se movió y se coloco sobre él, suavemente, no podía definir quien era, se sintió ligero a pesar de tenerlo encima, aun acalorado, débil, que no se alarmo, la silueta se inclino mas...tan cerca...

Eres hermoso, tan bello...

Le susurro de nuevo, muy cerca, cerca de sus labios entreabiertos por la respiración agitada, por el calor que sentía...no sabia porque pero esa persona lo hacia sentir...tan bien...lo relajaba...quiso decir algo...quiso hablarle...pero no pudo...algo le impedía hablar...lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar suavemente...reacomodándose por debajo de ese calido cuerpo...y lo sintió...la silueta nuevamente se inclino...eliminando el espacio entre los dos...y lo beso...tan suave y tiernamente él respondió al beso de igual forma...necesitaba demostrarle las sensaciones que le provocaba...sin separarse aun la silueta lo beso mas intensamente, como nunca lo habían besado ante que lo hicieron estremecerse...sus labios eran suaves...y fríos a la vez...no podía creer que algo tan frió podía causarle tanto placer...con anterioridad Harry había sido besado por Cho Chang, pero esto no se comparaba con el simple beso robado que le dio Cho... abrió mas sus ojos para verlo...pero no pudo...de nuevo fue besado esta vez una calida lengua delineo sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, permiso que se le fue conseguido...explorando de manera dulce la calida cavidad...él respondió de la misma forma jugando con la suave lengua del otro...notando que sabia delicioso, a menta fresca...la necesidad de aire los obligo a separarse...la silueta se movió de nuevo...para continuar besando sus mejillas, bajando, besando sus labios nuevamente en un beso casto, continuo con su cuello, logrando arrancarle un suave gemido...se movió de nuevo, rozando sus cuerpos, sabia que era un hombre, pues cierta parte intima rozo con la suya propia cuando el desconocido se movía suavemente, friccionando mientras lo seguía besando...suaves gemidos salían de sus labios rojizos, quería ver a la persona que le causaba tanto placer...deseo tanto verla, que logro dejar de ver borroso, pero no podía ver su rostro, este seguía besando su cuello, acariciándolo suavemente por debajo de su ropa, su vientre, su torso...se estremeció...sus manos eran frías...pero tan calidas al mismo tiempo, que lograron arrancarle un gemido mas fuerte, arqueando su espalda un poco, echando atrás su cabeza, dándole la oportunidad al desconocido de besar y mordisquear dulcemente su cuello con mas facilidad, sin dejar de moverse, cerrando los ojos de nuevo debido al placer...intento verlo de nuevo moviéndose repentinamente quedando ahora el encima sorprendiendo al desconocido, incluso el mismo se sorprendió de que tuviese esa fuerza, pues ase unos momentos se sentía débil...quiso compensarle las atenciones que le dio...y lo hizo...comenzó a besarlo aun sin verlo por completo...lo beso de la misma forma...se movió lentamente sobre el otro...provocando gemidos de parte de ambos...abrió los ojos tratando de mirarlo...el desconocido se volvió a mover hasta colocarse mejor para ver su rostro...y lo vio...tan grande fue su sorpresa que jadeo sorprendido moviéndose, rozando mas intensamente sin querer su cuerpo con el del otro, provocando sensaciones aun mas fuertes en su ser, era rubio, rubio platinado, y sus fracciones finas, suaves, bellas, sus ojos, de un gris tan brillante, como la plata, plata fundida en esos tormentosos ojos que ya había visto antes, lo miraban fijamente de una manera que no pudo identificar...reflejando al mismo tiempo unos ojos color esmeralda intensos...

Harry Potter, despertó de golpe, ruborizado a más no poder, sudando, jadeando como si hubiese corrido kilómetros, despertó sentado en la sala común de Gryffindor.

El moreno quiso creer con todo su corazón que aquel chico que lo toco, acaricio y beso con tanta ternura hubiese sido Draco, de alguna manera su corazón le dijo que eso fue real, que de verdad se contacto con Draco, que sus sueños no eran del todo sobre oscuros corredores o habitaciones llenas de frialdad y sufrimiento, que algo conectó su corazón con Draco...pero la razón hizo acto de aparición...un Malfoy sigue siendo un Malfoy..._esto solo fue una alucinación por el cansancio y la perdida de sangre_, se decía un desolado Harry.

Se sentó correctamente aun sin poderse creer que tuvo un sueño tan intenso y tan vivido que le pareció tan real…prueba de ello era el inminente bulto que sobresalía por sobre su pantalón, ruborizándose mas intensamente se dispuso a tomar una larga ducha fría…gracias a dios no había nadie en la sala, ya era tarde, debería estar en su habitación, hubiera sido una vergüenza que alguien lo hallara en esas condiciones, teniendo sueños eróticos en medio de La Sala Común, y lo que mas vergüenza le daba era que fueran precisamente del Príncipe de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy….sonriendo grandemente se juro así mismo que, sueño o no, lo ocurrido en él se haría realidad, lograría tener a Draco Malfoy para si mismo…

Draco Malfoy, se despertó de golpe, se encontraba en su cama, su Habitación en las mazmorras de Slytherin, jadeaba intensamente, mientras finas gotas de sudor bajaban de su blanca piel, con los ojos llenos de sorpresa, de placer y deseo…se llevo una mano a su frente y dejo caer un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, mientras una mano apretaba suavemente las sábanas sobre cierta parte abultada…Draco sabia lo que soñó con claridad, lo tomo con calma, con anterioridad ya había tenido ese tipo de sueños con el moreno como participe, pero este fue mas real, mas intenso, que de verdad sintió que tuvieron un encuentro ambos, no solo él mismo.

_Todo empezó tan confuso, el estaba parado en mitad de un pasillo oscuro, apenas podía notar una ligera luz blanca al final de este, un puerta blanca, se acerco lentamente esperando encontrar la salida, escucho un leve sonido, movimientos detrás de la puerta, tela rozando y un murmullo, su curiosidad pudo más y la abrió lentamente._

Una habitación blanca tan iluminada que parecía irreal, una ventana mostraba la vista a un hermoso paisaje de un valle, árboles, flores, los rayos del sol iluminando las siluetas del bosque haciéndolo parecer un paraíso, sintió que algo se movía a su derecha, volviendo su vista al movimiento observo una cama de grandes proporciones con sabanas blancas cayendo a los lados, y doseles de una fina transparencia brillante, como un velo blanco, entre-dejando ver una esbelta silueta cubierta también de blanco, contrastando un poco con el tono ligeramente moreno de su piel y su cabello negro azabache, se acerco lentamente como atraído hacia, la aun, desconocida figura, se coloco a un lado de la cama adoselada y levanto el manto, descubriendo mas nítidamente a la figura...no cabía en si por la sorpresa, era el chico que lo traía loco desde hace tiempo, era ese testarudo y atractivo moreno por el cual no dejaba de pensar.

Harry Potter se encontraba en esa cama, con los ojos cerrados, dormido, con las mejillas sonrosadas, respirando agitadamente como si estuviera enfermo, las sabanas estabas revueltas, parecía haberse movido mucho, observo de nuevo su rostro...se vio tan pacifico, tan bello...era demasiada tentación...se sentó a su lado, cuidando de no despertarlo...sin dejar de mirarlo se inclino suavemente...quería ver sus ojos...quería ver sus ojos verdes como brillantes esmeraldas...no pudo contenerse...se inclino levemente, susurrando unas palabras pidiendo lo que tanto deseaba...de una forma que ni siquiera él mismo sabia que podía...lo vio batallar...pero sabia que lo escucho...que estaba tratando de abrirlos...y lo hizo...logro ver sus brillantes ojos...aunque noto que no lo había reconocido...observo que trataba de verlo bien...pero pareció que no consiguió reconocerlo, de cierta manera eso lo alivio...se veía tan lindo que no detuvo su siguiente impulso...inclinándose se acomodo suavemente sobre él, cerca...tan cerca que sentía el calor que irradiaba el esbelto cuerpo debajo de él, se sentía tan bien tenerlo tan cerca...un calidez dentro de si mismo despertó con intensidad al escuchar el suave suspiro que exclamo el moreno...dándole la oportunidad de notar que disfrutaba de su compañía tanto como el lo estaba haciendo...no le importo que fuera su acérrimo enemigo, no le importo que fuera el tan odiado Chico Dorado favorito de Dumbledore, no le importo que en algún momento fue rechazado por un Harry de 11 años, no le importo cual fuese la reacción de sus padres, amigos y compañeros si lo vieran en esa posición, solo importo, importa y siempre importara que en esos momentos tenia a Harry, **SU** Harry entre sus brazos...si porque se juro desde ese momento que nadie le quitaría lo que por derecho le pertenecía, un Malfoy siempre obtiene lo que quiere y lo protege como tal, se juro a si mismo que obtendría la atención del moreno como fuese, si en estos momentos el moreno lo odiaba él aria que sintiese el mismo sentimiento que estaba floreciendo y aclarándose por completo en él...con estos pensamientos Draco murmuro unas palabras tan dulces y llenas de ternura para finalmente inclinarse lentamente eliminando el espacio entre los dos...probando la mas gloriosa sensación que nunca había sentido antes...sorprendiéndose así mismo Draco lo beso como nunca antes había besado a nadie...de manera dulce y tierna...nunca había besado de esa manera a nadie...si, había besado de muchas formas a varias chicos y chicas...pero nunca sintió esa sensación tan placentera que le proporcionaba besar tan castamente a su Harry...nuevamente sintió esa intensa calidez al verse correspondido de la misma manera por el pelinegro...siguió besándolo con mas intensidad pidiendo permiso para poder probar mas de esos dulces labios, demostrándole cuanto lo deseaba obteniendo a cambio el dulce sabor a vainilla de esa calida boca...sin embargo la imperiosa necesidad del aire le obligo a separarse de él...pero no se detuvo ahí...siguió repartiendo besos por todo su rostro, su cuello, busco con sus frías manos la tan ansiada piel...levantando la blanca tela, encontró su cometido...acariciándolo lentamente...moviéndose acompasado rozando sus cuerpos y partes intimas...logrando arrancar suaves gemidos de placer del moreno...aumentando el deseo de Draco...sin embargo un repentino movimiento de Harry hicieron que Draco terminara abajo, sorprendido de tal acción Draco no pudo hacer nada mas que dejarse llevar por las siguientes acciones del moreno...estaba recibiendo las mismas atenciones que el dio...le sorprendía el echo que Harry devolviera con mas intensidad las caricias...Draco adoro esto demostrándolo mientras gemía al igual que el chico encima del él...al tratar de acomodarse mejor para ver los ojos del moreno se percato que este ultimo dio un movimiento mas brusco, pero no por ello molesto...vio las hermosas irises verdes de Harry abriéndose en sorpresa...lo único que pudo hacer Draco fue sorprenderse un poco mostrando una mirada con intensidad, aun con dulzura...y ¿ Amor?.

El rubio suspiro profundamente al recordar lo que había soñado, aunque en realidad dudaba que fuese tal, pues fue tan real y asombrosamente placentero que quiso pensar que algún tipo de hechizo o algo por el estilo lo habían unido con Harry de alguna manera para poder verlo y aclararse a si mismo. Sueño o no Draco Malfoy cumpliría sus promesas, tendría a Harry Potter en sus brazos, a como del lugar…aunque…no seria mala idea estar en sus brazos, este sueño mostró que el moreno de ojos verdes no es tan mansito e ingenuo como pensaba…

Draco gruño— necesito un baño...uno muy largo y frío —se dijo aun acalorado— y por si fuera poco mañana me tengo que ver Reav…además la platica que supuestamente tendremos con el Trío Dorado…si es que aceptan…—murmurando por lo bajo se metió al baño, dispuesto a bajarse la necesidad de tener a cierto moreno en su cama—.

**_Continuara…..  
_**

**N.A:** Bien…sinceramente me pegaría un tiro a mi misma o me aventaría un Avada si pudiese, creen que lo hice bien, se podría decir que lo hice como una pequeña prueba para ver que tan bien se me podría dar un Lemmon, al escribir el 8vo Cáp. se me vino la idea de golpe y así como llego así me puse a escribirlo XD, se que es extremadamente dulson, pero que le vamos a hacer…a mi me encantan dulsones XD, comentarios individuales a este Cáp. Plus, plisss!

**_Aly_**


	9. ¿Propuesta o Apuesta?

**Para todo aquel o aquella que no le guste el FemSalsh quería advertirles que habrá una pequeña escenita de FemSlash (va a ser cortita XD), me enfocare mucho mas en Draco y Harry, así que no va pasarse mucho de la línea, entonces pondré este signo: && que representara la escena fem, y pondre el mismo al final de esta (le daré suficiente espacio para que lo noten) **Bien sin mas molestias de mi parte les dejo leer XD.

**Capitulo VIII**

¿Propuesta o Apuesta? 

Un hermoso día, se habría paso en el pueblo de Hogsmeade, a pesar del frío y la blanca nieve, el día estaba despejado, dándole un aire de felicidad y armonía a todo aquel viese semejante paisaje blanco.

— Se puede saberrr…a donde vas…—una voz un poco ronca, tosca, con claros signos que le costaba formular la pregunta correctamente se dejo escuchar ese sábado por la mañana.

La persona a la que se dirigía se encontraba arreglándose en el baño de un cuarto para dos, era rubio, un rubio normal pero brillante, ojos plata con toques castaños, piel ligeramente blanca, y una sonrisa de ironía, a juzgar como se esmeraba en arreglarse parecía que tenía una reunión importante…o una cita. Y no le gusto en lo más mínimo a la persona que hablo, no sabia si era porque no le avisa de sus salidas, pues él tenia la responsabilidad de cuidar a ese pedante ingles, o es porque saldrá con alguien…bien eso ultimo aun no terminaba de analizarlo cuando el sujeto de sus pensamientos salio ya arreglado…

— Solo saldré a dar una vuelta y ver a algunos amigos que hace mucho que no veo…Krum —aclaro indiferente, aunque no sabia porque le explicaba sus acciones a ese búlgaro tosco—.

Víktor gruño exasperado y se dispuso a arreglarse también, pues él tenía pensado ver a cierta castaña que conoció el año pasado, durante el torneo, se comunicaban por cartas, pero extrañaba verla…no se tomaría la molestia de vigilarlo como si fuera su niñera a ese estupido Ingles.

— Has lo que quierras Black —murmuro molesto pasando de largo al rubio, azotando la puerta del baño con extremada fuerza.

— Estupido búlgaro —gruño molesto el mencionado, ciertamente ese tipo lo sacaba de sus casillas, lo cual era raro, pues no importaba quien fuera nadie podía con su carácter extrovertido y burlón que siempre tenia, pero ese chico siempre lo traía fuera de si, sacando su peor parte.

— Bien Reav…es hora de encontrar al dulce Dragón —musito emocionado saliendo de la habitación—.

Pasillos de Hogwarts, rumbo a las puertas principales, el Trío Dorado se disponía a tener un bello y tranquilo día para pasarla en Hogsmeade, cuando se toparon con cierto grupo de Slytherins.

Malfoy se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, el lacio cabello cayendo sobre su rostro de forma elegante acentuando su belleza, llevaba puesta la túnica de Sly pero por debajo de esta se veía una camisa de seda blanca, con unos pantalones de vestir negros pegados al cuerpo, mostrando su bella anatomía esbelta, Parkinson vestía una minifalda con olanes azul tormenta, con un top azul claro y el cabello suelto con un ligero maquillaje sonriendo de manera sexy, Zabini vestía una camisa de un color verde esmeralda, el pantalón no era de vestir, mas bien era uno deportivo que le quedaba muy bien para tan inusual combinación de ropa con la eterna sonrisa divertida en su atractivo rostro.

Cada uno de los leones no cabía en si de las sensaciones que les provocaban las serpientes con esas ropas, no que ellos vistieran mal, notaron que eran igualmente inspeccionados por los Sly al igual que ellos acabaron de hacer.

El moreno estaba vestido con ropa normal a comparación de lo que vestía antes pues su padrino se encargo de que tuviera lo mejor, se sintió muy azorado cuando Moony lo llevo a compararse ropa, pues Sirius no podía salir de la casa. Traía puesto por debajo de su túnica de Gry una camisa un poco holgada (estaba acostumbrado) de color gris y unos pantalones a su medida, mas no pegados de color negro también, aunque no vestía como el rubio mostrando su sexy figura, el moreno se miraba mucho mejor con ropa verdadera que con los harapos y basura que los Dursley le daban. Granger al contrario de Pansy, tenia un vestido de cuerpo completo con mangas y cuello alto, que llegaban hasta un poco más de la mitad del muslo, de color verde oscuro, su cabello estaba un poco mas manejable, no lo tenia tan esponjado como siempre, no iba maquillada, y a decir verdad no lo necesitaba, tenia también la túnica puesta, Weasley vestía de la misma manera que Harry solo que su camisa era de color rojo, y el pantalón de un gris oscuro como el uniforme.

Bien, esta de mas de decir que cada uno se quedo igual de ido cando se vieron mutuamente, vamos…cuando vez a la persona que te trae de cabeza vistiendo algo mas que el aburrido uniforme de siempre te alucinas queriendo tenerla toda para ti.

Regresando al mundo real por cierta reprimenda de una molesta Profesora MacGonagall que a estado llamándolos desde ase rato pidiendo su permiso firmado, todos se separaron con sendas sonrisas mal disimuladas.

Cabe decir que antes de irse, Harry no sabiendo de donde rayos saco el valor, se acerco disimuladamente hasta cierto rubio que se encontraba de espaldas, esperando a que sus amigos entregaran sus permisos en al misma posición indiferente, el moreno termino su recorrido tratando de tocarle el hombro pero no pudo, la retiro un poco nervioso y finalmente con decisión se acerco lo suficiente hasta el lóbulo derecho de Malfoy.

— Quería confirmarte que hemos decido aceptar tu propuesta hablaremos con ustedes en el pueblo…nos veremos ahí Malfoy —susurro suavemente rozando "inocentemente" con su mano derecha el hombro del rubio.

Malfoy se estremeció notablemente por la cercanía de Potter y tuvo que suprimir un suspiro al sentir la caricia en su hombro para mantener su autocontrol intacto, pero ya era tarde el moreno noto el estremecimiento y sonrió triunfante, no era tan difícil hacer ese tipo de cosas se dijo satisfecho.

— Esta bien —murmuro con la voz un poco afectada Draco, maldiciendo interiormente por su repentina actitud dócil, el rubio no hizo ningún ademán de movimiento—.

Harry se alejo con la misma sonrisa, y Draco pudo respirar tranquilo, ese moreno lograba descontrolarlo de una manera que un Malfoy no debía comportarse.

Maldijo entre dientes— te regresare esa Potter—.

En ese momento las calles de Hogsmeade estaban cubiertas por una fina capa de nieve, docenas de chicos y chicas de cursos de 3ro en adelante se encontraban yendo y viniendo en las diversas tiendas de dulces, artículos de bromas, libros, tabernas, etc., debido a que eran finales de noviembre, aunque el otoño estaba terminando, se sentía el frió inminente del cercano invierno, aun así El Trío de leones se encontraban sentados en una banca platicando y riendo tranquilamente, aunque en el interior cada uno estaba nervioso por las próxima reunión con ciertas Serpientes.

Mientras las mencionadas Serpientes se encontraban cerca de ahí platicando y comentando de igual manera (aunque sea difícil de creerlo, riendo alegremente), aunque ellos no estaban tan nerviosos como lo Gry, si lo estaban más por cierta visita que esperaban, ansiosos, cabe decir.

— Que tal si vamos a las Tres Escobas a beber una cerveza de mantequilla…ya estoy empezando a sentir mucho frío —comentó de pronto Ron—.

Harry y Hermione asintieron en acuerdo y se levantaron acomodándose mejor las túnicas, comenzando a caminar entre alguno que otro empujón por la cantidad de personas circundando por todo el pueblo.

Los tres iban un poco rezagados entre si, pero sabían que estaban cerca el uno del otro, y si no fuera así se encontrarían juntos de nuevo en la Taberna de las Tres Escobas, de madame Rosmenta.

Hermione se encontraba tratando de caminar lo mas rápido posible para alcanzar a sus amigos sin embargo un jalón repentino le hizo tropezar en la calle húmeda por la nieve, siendo atraída hacia un callejón poco iluminado, trato de golpear al idiota que lo agarró pero la tenían sujeta de la cintura por unos brazos delgados pero fuertes, al igual que sus brazos estaban atrapados dentro del abrazo. Gruño frustrada.

_**&&&&&&Fem&&&&&&**_

— Deja de moverte tanto Geniesita…no te haré nada…nada malo claro esta —susurro sensualmente una voz suave al lado de su oído izquierdo, soltando un poco el abrazo—.

Hermione dejo de moverse de golpe al reconocer la voz de su "secuestradora".

— Parkinson —jadeo con sorpresa tratando de voltear en el abrazo para verla bien—.

La mencionada rió divertida y la volteo ella misma mirando con intensidad los castaños ojos de la chica, soltándola y caminando hacia atrás hasta recargarse en la pared del callejón, cambiando el trayecto de su mirada de arriba asía abajo observándola detenidamente.

Herm se entraba un poco descolocada por la sorpresa, su túnica estaba toda desarreglada por tratar de librarse de Pansy, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el frío, sus labios entreabiertos exhalando pequeños vahos de vapor, se veía sorprendentemente sexy al parecer de Pansy. Al final la castaña reacciono y se coloco bien la túnica un poco molesta por la acción de la pelinegra.

Pansy volvió a reír y se acerco sensualmente hasta Herm, esta trato de alejarse aprensiva pero estaba embargada de las sensaciones que siempre le causaba esa despampanante y bella serpiente así que su paso fue torpe y lento. La pelinegra acorralo a la castaña en la pared, haciendo estremecer a Herm por la fría superficie de la pared y la mirada intensa de Pansy.

— Eres tan linda cuando estas asustada —musito dulcemente sin dejar de mirarla, levantando una de sus finas manos y rosando tiernamente la mejilla sonrosada de Herm—.

Herm se estremeció notablemente y cerro los ojos por la suave caricia, suspirando.

— No estoy asustada —replico con falso reproche—.

Pansy rió con dulzura.

— Si lo estas…si no… ¿porque te estremeces? —afirmo-pregunto aun riendo—.

— Porque tus manos están heladas —informo abriendo los ojos, mientras tomaba las manos de Pansy y las cubría con las suyas propias, proporcionándole un poco de su calor, sonriendo con dulzura.

La pelinegra se sorprendió de la iniciativa de Herm, pues no esperaba que respondiera ante sus coqueteos.

— ¿Porque haces esto?...se que no lo haces para jugar…eres muy lista lo he notado…aunque te comportas de manera tonta con los demás… ¿porque te ocultas? —cuestiono la castaña desviando su mirada ruborizada—.

Pansy la miro sorprendida nuevamente, esta chica siempre le sorprendía, sabia que era observadora y lista pero nunca pensó que tanto…

— Respecto a que porque me oculto —comenzó después de algunos momentos— lo hago porque en ocasiones es necesario que la gente te vea como algo inútil y no te den importancia, soltando buenas oportunidades de sacar información a la gente, pensando que alguien tan estupida no tiene el cerebro para comprenderlo —finalizo encogiéndose de hombros—.

Hermione le miro como ya sabiendo que iba a contestar lo mismo.

— Y… ¿yo? —pregunto un poco dudosa—.

— No lo se —respondió con seguridad— solo se que no puedo evitar verte de esta forma, tan linda, bella, atractiva…

La castaña se sonrojo aun más y miro con nerviosismo sus manos aun sobre las otras, alejándolas de inmediato, cruzándose de brazos.

Pansy se acerco lentamente tomando por sorpresa a Herm, abrazándola nuevamente colocando su barbilla en la suave melena de Herm, mientras esta se encontraba escondiendo su sonrosado rostro por la pena en el pecho de la pelinegra.

Un fuerte carraspeo las obligo a separarse, Herm totalmente apenada y Pan con frustración mal disimulada.

_**&&&&&Fin.Fem&&&&&**_

— ¿Herrrmione? —resonó en el estrecho callejón, una voz ronca y confusa, que hicieron que la castaña levantara el rostro de golpe con sorpresa, esa voz la reconocía, era…

— ¿Víktor Krum? —cuestiono con recelo Pansy, pues sabia que interés tenia el campeón con **SU**Hermione—.

Hermione ignoro la expresión de molestia de Pansy y corrió al encuentro de su amigo Viktor y lo abrazo efusivamente mientras murmura feliz.

— Viktor, Viktor, Merlín…porque no me avisaste que vendrías —hablaba apresurada cuando se separo para verlo al rostro, mientras este sonreía de igual manera—.

— Querrrria que fuerrra una sorpresa —contesto con ese acento ruso que lo caracterizaba—.

La castaña sonrió más ampliamente y lo abrazo de nuevo.

— Vaya que fue una sorpresa —murmuro feliz.

Pansy Parkinson se encontraba impasible, con los brazos cruzados y recargada sobre su pie derecho, pero en el interior se debatía entre arrebatarle la castaña de los brazos del búlgaro o retirarse sin decir nada…para luego tomar repesarías mas tarde…

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —exclamo irónicamente atrayendo la atención de los otros dos, mientras caminaba con sensualidad y pasaba de largo no sin antes comentar:

— Bienvenido a Londres Sr. Krum…—dijo con voz suave y amable, para luego cambiar su expresión a una de frialdad y comentar con la misma frialdad— le aconsejo no meterse con las propiedades de las serpientes o lo lamentara mucho….

La pelinegra se retiro con un revuelo de su túnica de manera elegante perdiéndose entre el gentío de chicos y chicas, dejando a un Viktor confuso y una angustiada Hermione aun abrazados.

Ron Weasley llevaba tiempo tratando de buscar a Hermione, pues se había dado cuanta que no aparecía, le dijo a Harry que esperar en la Taberna para ver si llegaba, y cuando llegara le avisara de inmediato, pero por mas que buscaba no la encontraba, demasiada gente estaba asiendo mas difícil su búsqueda.

— Maldición Herm donde estas —murmuraba con frustración—.

— Creo que ella esta ocupada en estos momentos Gatito —susurro alguien detrás de el mientras repentinamente era jalado con fuerza hacia la casa de los Gritos—.

— ¿Qué demo…? —no tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando fue lanzado al suelo repentinamente cayendo en la suave nieve acumulada y alguien se le subía a horconadas encima suyo, tomando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, todo tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar de manera correcta—.

El aun desconocido río suavemente y mostró su rostro bajo la luz del atardecer que se mostraba por sobre su cabeza.

— Zabini —gruño con molestia mientras se movía tratando de quitárselo de encima, logrando sin querer rozar cierta parte de su anatomía, logrando que se detuviera de golpe tan rojo como su cabello.

— Eres travieso Gatito…será mejor que no remuevas tanto…solo quiero hablar contigo…es todo…—hablaba entre risitas Blaise—.

Ron se quedo quieto y callado, aun sonrojado y una expresión de furia mal contenida.

— No se supone que hablaríamos junto con los demás —bufo molesto— no de esta manera, arrastrándome hasta aquí y…tenerme en esta posición poco cómoda…

Blaise dejo de reír pero mantenía su gran sonrisa mirándolo fijamente.

— Eso ya no importa —se encogió de hombros— quería hablar a solas contigo… ¿te gusta Hermione Granger…?

El ultimo comentario fue soltado como quien no quiere la cosa sobresaltando al pelirrojo, logrando otro roce nada inocente, arrancándole un gemido suave.

— ¿Que estupideces estas preguntando? —logro cuestionar sumamente apenado por el anterior movimiento—.

Blaise levanto una ceja escéptico.

— No es una estupidez…el año pasado, durante el baile de Navidad estabas furioso con Viktor Krum, el cual a su vez fue al baile con Granger…y no…no me digas que fue solo porque tu amiga salía con el enemigo…se te notaban los celos cuando bailaban…

A Ron le sorprendió que tan observador era Zabini, auque todo se lo dijo de forma indiferente, pudo notar un tono de resentimiento, no sabiendo si era por él o por Herm, pero al pelirrojo le dio un vuelco en el corazón cuando Blaise apretó más su agarre en sus brazos.

— Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia —musito aun sorprendido con un poco de aprensión.

Blaise se inclino mas para acercar su rostro al pelirrojo aun indiferente para luego sonreír con superioridad.

— Creo que en eso te equivocas Gatito —susurro sobre los labios de Ron, colocando su frente en la del pelirrojo— todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa…porque eres de mi propiedad…

Esto último lo dijo lenta y marcadamente mientras hacia un movimiento con sus caderas y arrancaba un nuevo gemido de Ron.

— N-o…no soy…propiedad de nadie —logro articular con furia—.

Blaise volvió a reír suavemente mientras se levantaba y le tendía una mano al pelirrojo.

Ron tomo la mano que le ofrecían y jalo con brusquedad de ella, mientras el cuerpo de Blaise caía encima de el de nuevo, el pelirrojo lo tomo de la cintura atrapando los brazos del castaño en el abrazo, Blaise no podía ver su expresión pues su cabeza estaba escondida entre el cuello y el hombro del Gry, tratando de safarse suspiro frustrado por el fuerte abrazo del pelirrojo.

— No-soy-propiedad-de-nadie —volvió a decir con fuerza Ron hablándole al oído al chico entre sus brazos— que te quede claro Slytherin que si alguien de aquí es propiedad de alguien ese eres tu…ahora tu me perteneces…

Ron soltó a Blaise dejándolo caer aun lado mientras se paraba rápidamente y se arreglaba la túnica quitándose la nieve. Blaise estaba aun recostado sobre sus hombros en la fría nieve mirando intensamente y con una sonrisa divertida al pelirrojo.

— Hasta luego Zabini —se despido el pelirrojo sorprendentemente impasible—.

Blaise solo rió divertido, parándose de nuevo y retirándose a buscar a sus amigos, que para esos momentos debían estar terminando también.

Cerca de las Tres Escobas, Harry Potter se encontraba parado con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de impaciencia surcando su hermoso rostro.

— Haber a que horas se dignan a aparecer esos dos —farfullaba molesto moviendo su pie en impaciencia—.

— Si buscas a Granger y Weasley en estos momentos están hablando con mis amigos —informo una voz saliendo de quien sabe donde, dándole un susto de muerte al pelinegro, que pego un bote repentino—.

Draco Malfoy soltó una risita impropia en él, logrando hacer voltear en un jiro rápido a Harry con renovada sorpresa.

— Malfoy —murmuro en un gruñido molesto por el resiente susto—.

— Potter —devolvió aun sonriendo— será mejor que nosotros hablemos también Cachorro…

El moreno levanto una ceja escéptico, esperando una explicación.

Sin embargo el rubio lo jalo a una esquina solitaria y lo estampo contra una pared, colocando una pierna en medio de las del moreno y colocando los brazos de Harry sobre su cabeza contra la pared.

— ¿Qué rayos haces…? —apenas y pudo exclamar con un jadeo de dolor, pues cuando el rubio lo estampo se golpeo un poco fuerte la espalda, sacándole un poco el aire.

Draco sonreía seductoramente sin dejar de mirarlo y Harry se sintió intimidado repentinamente por la abierta indirecta del rubio.

— ¿Podrías ser tan amable de soltarme? —murmuro con sarcasmo—.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —pregunto "inocentemente"— te estoy devolviendo el favor por lo que hiciste antes de salir…

— Y según tu que hice ¿he? —cuestiono desafiante aunque ya sabia a que se refería—.

Draco sonrió más ampliamente.

— Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste, no por nada soy un maestro en la seducción Potter —declaro arrogante y divertido—.

Harry seguía luchando para quitárselo de encima pero no podía, una parte de su cuerpo rozaba con intensidad la pierna del rubio, haciéndolo sonrojar, pero sin cambiar su expresión de molestia, logrado arrancarle una risita despectiva a Malfoy.

— ¿Un maestro en la seducción? —repitió burlón Harry— no se necesita ser un maestro para llevarte a alguien a la cama verdad Malfoy…—especto con lujuria—.

Draco frunció el entrecejo.

— Estas insinuando que el gran Chico Dorado sabe sobre seducción —comento con sorna— por favor Potter, si nunca se te ha visto con una chica mas que con la llorona de Chang y Granger, de veras quieres que piense que sabes sobre seducir…—informo burlón pegándose mas a Harry logrando que el moreno estuviese a punto de soltar un gemido.

— Si se sobre ello —gruño molesto— que no me creas no significa que no lo sepa…y te aseguro que yo no lo haría como tu sueles hacerlo —declaro burlón—.

Draco lo miro suspicaz, volviéndose a mover.

— Deja-de-hacer-eso —especto molesto Harry, ya le estaba empezando a afectar tanto movimiento—.

— No lo haré —informo imperiosamente— además tu no me conoces como para saber si soy o no bueno en la cama Potter.

Harry enrojeció ligeramente ante eso, pues recordó cierto sueño tenido con anterioridad que le hizo pensar lo contario. Mas no comento nada.

El rubio miro su reacción y recordó también su sueño donde de verdad mostró como se encargaba de mostrarle a Harry cuanto lo deseaba. Despejo su mente de nuevo teniendo una idea de lo que haría para demostrarle a Potter que de verdad él era muy Gryffindor como para comportarse tan atrevido como podía llegar a ser un Slytherin.

— Bien si eso es lo que piensas —empezó aun sin soltarlo, aunque ya se estaba cansando de tenerlo así— te propongo algo…

— ¿Una propuesta de tu parte…no creo…? —interrumpió el moreno confundido y receloso——.

— Guarda silencio Potter y escucha de una maldita vez lo que tengo que decir —corto en un gruñido de impaciencia apretando con más presión los brazos—.

Harry quiso protestar pero mejor se quedo callado curioso de saber que era lo que quería proponerle esta ves el Príncipe de Hielo.

— Como te iba diciendo…si te crees capas de saber de seducción tanto como yo, te propongo demostrarlo…—el moreno lo miro confuso, cuestionando con la mirada como debía hacerlo— te doy un mes para que puedas lograr que yo Draco Malfoy puedo estar entre tus brazos pidiendo que me tomes desesperadamente —ahí Harry mostró una expresión digna de fotografiarse— pero no te pondré las cosas fáciles Potter, no me voy a quedar cruzado de brazos esperando, yo haré mi parte, tu Harry Potter terminaras en mis brazos antes de que tu logres hacerlo conmigo —termino en una sonrisa satisfecha y superior— si antes tenia una expresión digna de fotografiarse esta merecía ser plasmada en oro para la posteridad—.

Harry estaba alucinado, Draco Malfoy, su enemigo jurado le proponía seducirlo en un mes, claro esta, Malfoy también trataría de hacer lo mismo con él, pero eso no era tan importante, se dijo, lo que importaba era que tenia la oportunidad de tener a Malfoy…pero un momento de pensamiento travieso le dejo una idea mucho mejor…

Con un repentino movimiento Harry se soltó de las manos del rubio, y lo empujo para terminar de bajar, mientras Draco sorprendido por eso apenas y pudo resistirse al moreno, ya libre Harry tomo a Draco de los brazos y ahora él era que tenia al Príncipe de Slytherin estampado contra la pared, muyyyyyy pegados, cabe decir. Draco solo suspiro frustrado, maldiciéndose nuevamente por su falta de atención, no se digno a desembarazarse de esa situación poco Malfoy, solo espero la reacción del moreno a su propuesta…

— Bien —jadeo por el esfuerzo— yo de propongo otra cosa, aquel que termine dominando se lleva una recompensa…

A Draco no le importo mucho eso, pues para él seria mucha recompensa cuando aya logrado obtener a Potter, aun así, se pregunto que era lo que el moreno tenía pensado.

— Y eso ¿es? —le animo a seguir un poco afectado por la cercanía del otro cuerpo—.

Harry sonrió con malicia produciéndole un ligero escalofrió a Draco. Inclinándose mas cerca enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Draco.

— Hacer todo lo que pida el ganador durante un mes…—susurro mientras aspiraba el suave aroma a colonia de Draco—.

Draco cerró los ojos complacido y suspiro sin querer, haciendo sonreír a Harry sin que se diese cuenta.

— Echo —murmuro decidido Draco—.

— Eso sonó como si hubieras aceptado un trato —exclamo en una risita burlona—.

— Y a mi me sonó a que estábamos haciendo una apuesta cuando hablaste sobre una recompensa —devolvió con sorna el rubio soltándose al fin al colocar astutamente su mano helada en el cuello de Potter haciendo que este se sobresaltase y soltara al rubio—.

Ambos se arreglaron la túnica con un ligero tono sonrosado en sus mejillas en ambos chicos, en silencio.

— Bien, porque no mejor hablamos en un lugar menos concurrido, o pensaran que pienso maldecirte solo por el echo de vernos en un mismo lugar —sugirió como quien no quiere la cosa el rubio queriendo aclarar algo importante comenzando a caminar a quien sabe donde—.

Harry dudo pues no sabia lo que quería hacer de nuevo esa serpiente, pues hasta hace unos momentos ambos estaban en una situación muy comprometida, y no quería ir a un lugar menos concurrido con una resiente apuesta pactada, que le hubiese causado a cierto padrino un infarto.

Draco se detuvo a no escuchar los pasos de Potter y se volteo impaciente, al ver que el moreno dudaba lo jalo del brazo con impaciencia ignorando las protestas de este.

Llegaron a las afueras del pueblo, cerca del camino a Hogwarts, en un tranquilo lugar cubierto por nieve, sentados en una banquita, bien, a decir vedad Malfoy se sentó y espero a que el moreno se dispusiese hacer lo mismo, cosa que el mencionado no hizo, con expresión aun molesta el pelinegro esperó parado.

Draco suspiro exasperado.

— Te habrás dado cuenta que ya no pienso molestarlos, ni insultarlos, ni nada eso ¿no? —comenzó el rubio mirándolo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y piernas—.

Harry cabeceó en confirmación y no hablo.

— Bien —continuo al ver la afirmación— en ese caso tu actitud junto a la mía ha ido diferenciando desde hace poco —no era una pregunta era una afirmación—.

Harry sabía a donde estaba llegando, pero se mantuvo callado expectante ante la actitud dócil y civilizada que estaba llevando Draco.

Draco miro hacia el camino a Hogwarts y suspiro entrecerrando los ojos con decisión. Levantándose lentamente se fue acercando hasta el moreno, mientras este se puso alerta ante el movimiento del rubio, no se movió, espero hasta que Draco llegara hasta él y se tensó cuando este levantó su mano derecha acariciando una de las mejillas de Harry con suavidad, el moreno cerro los ojos complacido, recordando la caricia de sus sueño, era la misma, se emociono al pensar esto, su corazón estaba acelerado, sintió como el rubio se acercaba mas a él, moviendo ambos brazos para abrazarlo…pero antes se que pudiese reaccionar o hablar, sintió como el rubio se separaba bruscamente, confundido el pelinegro abrió los ojos observando que Malfoy estaba parado a algunos pasos de él, pero no lo miraba a él, miraba hacia el camino a la entrada del pueblo, el desvió su  
mirada descubriendo el porque de la reacción del rubio, un chico casi de su edad, mas alto, delgado, cubierto con una túnica gris oscuro, rubio, no rubio platinado como Draco, sino un rubio mas oscuro pero brillante, ojos plata con motes castaños, y una sonrisa por demás alegre observaba detenidamente a Draco. Y lo sorprendente del asunto era que Draco Malfoy le sonreía de igual manera al desconocido…

— Reaven —susurro con emoción nunca antes vistas en el rubio platinado, que encogieron el corazón de joven Potter deseando saber porque le hablaba así a ese chico y no a él—.

El chico camino con pasos rápidos y se detuvo justamente delante de Draco, observándolo de arriba a bajo de una manera que no le gusto nada a Harry. Lo miraba con cariño y amor. Y lo que mas le dolió a Harry fue que Draco hacia lo mismo con ese chico llamado Reaven.

— Hola Dragón —respondió con un tono de voz que no le gusto nadita al moreno, ero que la parecer le gustaron a Draco porque sonrió mas ampliamente, dejando aun mas alucinado a Harry—.

Reaven lo abrazo de pronto con mucho cariño y Draco correspondió de igual manera, el moreno se sintió ofendido por ser ignorado de esa manera, le dieron ganas de separarlos, estaba enojado, no enojado no, estaba furioso, y apretaba los dientes y los puños con fuerza, pero antes de que hiciera algo escucho pasos apresurados…

— ¡Harry! —le llamo alguien logrando su atención inmediata, era Hermione, venia jadeando por el esfuerzo y detrás de ella estaba Ron igual de cansado que Herm.

— ¿Dónde habías estado? Te hemos estado buscando —le reprocho Ron—.

Harry solo negó con la cabeza y volvió su vista hacia Draco y Reaven, que ya se habían separado por el grito de Herm, el moreno no quiso ver a los ojos de Draco y devolvió su mirada a sus amigos.

— He estado por ahí…—contesto con sencillez— mejor vamonos. Se hace tarde y tengo que ir a ya saben donde —hablo sobriamente con una mueca de desprecio mientras se sostenía una mano vendada con fuerza—.

Sus amigos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y le sonrieron dándole ánimos al moreno.

Ron quiso hablar pero fue cortado por Harry:

— No empieces Ron, ya te dije que no le pediré ayuda a nadie…puedo solo con esto —decía airado mientras levantaba su mano abierta mostrando la palma vendada, para darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar rápidamente hacia Hogwarts, seguido de sus amigos—.

Draco había visto todo el intercambio de miradas y palabras con el entrecejo fruncido, no había notado la mano vendada de Potter, y le preocupo saber como se había lastimado. Siendo traído de vuelta de sus pensamientos por una mano que pasaba repetidamente enfrente de el, Reav le estaba llamando y el ignorándolo.

— Hey Dragón se supone que me estabas dándola bienvenida —reprocho falsamente ofendido—.

Draco sonrió por las ocurrencias de Reav.

— Creo que cierto morenito de ojos verdes te robo el aliento Dray —declaro de pronto con burla el mayor— y déjame decirte que no tienes mal gusto —añadió con una lasciva sonrisa…

**_Continuara……_**

Slytehrin: 2 Gryffindor: 3 

**N.A:** Les doy permiso de torturarme XD, lamento la tardanza pero no se pueden quejar vamos, le puse dos capítulos de jalón, auque el primero fue un extra o un plus como quieran llamarle XD, ademas no me culparan este Cáp. fue de 17 hojas de Word exactamente (he roto mi record o.O) , y el plus de 6 así que súmenle haber cuanto hice en un solo día (si, porque me dio tiempo solo de hacerlo hoy XD, jodida escuela) 23 hojas pueden creerlo O.O porque yo no ñ.ñ…ya saben, amenazas de muerte, de tortura, saluditos de pasadita y sobre todo comentarios constructivos XD….por cierto me gustaría saber si estoy escribiendo bien o peor ¬¬u.

Saludos cordiales, de su servidora:

**_Aly_**


	10. Sentimientos aclarandose

**_Este cap esta dedicado a Andrux por su aporte de sadicas ideas XD. Por cierto saludos a Maite, Selene, Sakura, Fran, y Piru-chan, me facian tu fic Pequeños Problemas Piru XD. Ahora los dejo leer . XD._**

**Capitulo IX**

Sentimientos aclarándose, Conflictos empezando resurgir

Tres días habían pasado de la salida a Hogsmeade, la mayoría lucia gratamente relajado aunque…

Las nubes grises surcaban el ancho cielo, anunciando una inminente tormenta, el lago lucia mas oscuro y frió a diferencia de otros días soleados, donde reflejaban la calma y la sensación de nadar en él, claro sin contar cierto calamar que, gustoso de recibir alguna "compañía", se desplazaba por él, sin embargo durante este tiempo frío del inicio de la estación helada, mostraban el viento agitando furiosamente las turbias y oscuras aguas, las copas de los árboles reflejadas en ellas, daban las ganas inusitas de tirarse en él, y no precisamente para nadar, sino esas ganas de sumergirte y no salir hasta que dejes de _respirar…_

Harry

...Ver...

Harry...

...Escuchar...

¡Harry!

...y sobre todo...sentir

— ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS!

Se oyó un golpe seco seguido de un gemido de dolor y alguno que otro ronquido de quien sabrá dios.

El Niño-Que-Vivió-y-teóricamente-que-venció-seis-veces, yacía tirado encima de un dosel aterciopelado rojo, en una pose nada digna, enredado en sabanas color rojo con la mitad del cuerpo en el suelo y las piernas volando por encima de la cama, mas despeinado que nunca, su rostro medio-adormilado mostraba desconcierto y sorpresa, y para cerrar con broche de oro: semidesnudo con solo unos boxers verde musgo mostrando su morena y apetecible anatomía.

— Hasta que despiertas —dijo Hermione con las manos en la cadera y una expresión del más puro reproche que, de alguna manera, le hicieron recordar al ojiverde a cierta matriarca de la familia Weasley.

Mirando la posición poco digna de un "caballero" que tenia el joven Potter enrojeció de golpe, jalando la sabana para cubrir su semidesnudez, parándose en el proceso y murmurar unas torpes disculpas.

— No se porque te preocupas tanto por eso, decenas de veces he venido a despertarte de la misma manera…—dijo burlona para de pronto estallar en carcajadas.

Harry gruño algo por la bajo como contestación que sonó algo así como _pero nunca gritas como posesa_, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente por lo dicho.

— ¿Decías...? —cuestiono con fiereza Hermione.

El moreno trago en seco y le devolvió una candida sonrisa **N.A**: falsa o extremadamente feliz aunque al final le fallo y termino sonriendo de forma nerviosa, Hermione siempre lograba ponerlo así, nunca se le podía ocultar nada a sus expertas observaciones e intimidantes miradas marca Molly Weasley.

— N-ada, es-to...mejor me arreglo y te dejo con la difícil tarea de despertar a Ron...nos vemos —balbuceando y riendo tontamente se dispuso a tomarse una ducha con la sabana aun enredada sobre su esbelto cuerpo.

— Pobre Ron, pero, mejor él que yo —musito con compasión, aun nervioso.

Lamentándose falsamente por la desgracia de su pelirrojo amigo, Harry se desnudo por completo y se metió a la regadera, cayendo por su grácil y dorada piel reconfortantes gotas tibias de agua devolviéndole la vitalidad poco a poco, despertando del todo de su sopor, enjabonándose lenta y patinosamente.

Tratando de recordar que soñaba antes de la brusca salida del mundo de los sueños, cortesía de la Genio de su amiga, y lo que recordó no le gusto nadita.

Flash Back(Sueño)

_Se veía así mismo en los lindes del Bosque prohibido, dirigiéndose hacia el lago, el clima era deprimente, la brisa fría le causaba escalofríos, y el lago lucia terrorífico a medida que se acercaba y no sabia porque se dirigía en esa dirección, solo sentía la sensación agobiante y desesperada de llegar. Estaba sumamente confundido, no tenía la suficiente voluntad para detenerse o regresar a los reconfortantes interiores del castillo._

Pero lo que mas lo desconcertó fue que, al llegar a su destino, alguien ya estaba ahí, alguien muy alto a su parecer y también esbelto pero con espalda y hombros anchos en armonía con su masculino cuerpo, cubierto de pies a cabeza por una túnica negra, o eso le pareció a simple vista, pues que recordara nunca había visto una túnica como esa, era de un tono mas brillante para una tela como la que usaba él, pues ya había notado que el mismo traía puesto el uniforme completo del colegio, mas la persona estaba usando una túnica de piel de cuero negra, resaltaban algunas cadenas de metal que sobresalían de la túnica colgadas de un pantalón de mezclilla negro, un poco deslavado, con una camisa de cuello alto del mismo color, en su cuello por sobre la camisa llevaba puestos unos colgantes plateados con crucifijos y un rosario, en sus muñecas colgaban sin caer del todo unas pulseras de cuero negro con los mismos diseños que los dijes, cruces plateadas, muy moderno para el Mundo Mágico, su estilo mas bien, adecua al Mundo Muggle, no lograba ver su rostro completo, pero lo que si podía ver era una suave sonrisa de un rosa pálido con un dejo de desden, plasmada en una blanca y pálida piel, casi traslucida.

La oscura figura se cruzo de brazos y se inclino un poco hacia su izquierda, alargando su sonrisa un poco mas, inclinando su cabeza en la misma dirección en claros signos de curiosidad. Harry sintió una pesadez al observarle pues le pareció que el sujeto se movía sin moverse realmente, golpeándose mentalmente por lo incoherente de su observación se obligo así mismo a no hacer ningún movimiento que alterase al desconocido, pues sentía una extraña sensación de incomodidad, según sus sentidos le decían que era meticulosamente observado por él, pero no podía confirmarlo pues este mantenía su mirada oculta en la capucha de la túnica.

¿Quién eres beau petit?...

Harry se sobresalto por la inesperada pregunta, no por su contenido, sino por la forma en que lo dijo, su tono fue suave, elegante, pero antinatural, irreal casi celestial...o infernal. Aun así le extraño el acento, y le pareció que lo había escuchado con anterioridad aunque no sabia muy bien pues parecía que el sujeto hablaba con dos acentos distintos, sacudiendo tales observaciones abstractas nada adecuadas en él, volvió la vista de nuevo hacia el desconocido, mas se llevo un nuevo sobresalto pues ya no estaba donde debería, sumándole el hecho que él tampoco estaba donde debería, estaba justamente a las orillas del lago, prácticamente le faltaba dar un movimiento en falso y caería sin remedio en él, preocupado en no caerse no se percato de que el sujeto estaba detrás de él, cuando sintió una intensa mirada trato de darse la vuelta de golpe sin embargo logro desestabilizarse y sentir como caía hacia el lago, pero algo lo sujeto fuertemente atrayéndolo hacia un pecho ancho y firme, en todo el proceso Harry había mantenido sus ojos fuertemente cerrados por el miedo, y cuado los abrió se vio de lleno en unos profundos y atrayentes ojos de un azul cobalto, casi violeta, que lo miraban con diversión y detenimiento, sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, sin energías para moverse, los brazos del desconocido lo rodeaban con suavidad y no lo soltaban, esos ojos lo hacían sumergirse en un sopor delicioso que transmitían una deliciosa sensación y a la vez un dolor casi insoportable, en ese punto Harry se sintió vulnerable y sin poder negarlo, sumamente estupido por dejarse dominar de esa manera.

— Suel-...suéltame... —Logro articular con debilidad sin dejar de observar al ser oscuro que veía delante de él, no podía apartarse, solo podía ver esos ojos, y eso empezaba a molestarlo, y mucho. No tardaría mucho en el momento que su magia se empezara a descontrolar como medio de defensa destruyendo todo aquello que le lastimara sin poder hacer nada por detenerlo y siempre le ponía furioso.

El extraño rió con diversión y burla al notar la resistencia de la victima en sus brazos y una chispa de malicia cruzo sus irises cobalto.

— Crains-tu? —dijo con burla y un dejo de desprecio.

El moreno no entendió nada, pero aun persistía ese acento refinado y elegante, y de pronto lo recordó, ya lo había escuchado, el año pasado cuando conoció a los campeones, Fleur Dealcour tenia el mismo acento, el tipo le hablaba en Francés.

Aun desconcertado por su descubrimiento no noto como el sujeto se inclinaba mas y se acercaba a su cuello con la misma peligrosa lentitud irreal.

— Tes yeux émeraude verte sont comme ceux de mon "Beau" aimé —musito con suavidad aspirando el suave aroma del cuello de moreno, muy diferentes a sus muecas de cinismo que mostraba ase unos momentos.

Aunque no logro entender nada de nuevo, un escalofrió le hizo estremecerse al sentir los helados labios del extraño en su cuello, trato de apartarlo bruscamente, mas no pudo, obteniendo una carcajada de diversión del otro.

— No te mordere petit chiot, eres muy lindo para eso —informo con burla y crueldad, alargando su sonrisa.

Harry abrió mas sus verdes irises en sorpresa y miedo, en el momento que el sujeto sonrió más ampliamente noto unos largos y afilados colmillos blancos que le hicieron recordar a cierta criatura oscura. Tratando desesperadamente de safarse no le dio importancia el inmenso lago que se encontraba peligrosamente detrás de él. Sin embargo el desconocido le sujeto con fuerza sobrenatural que lo inmovilizó con dolor dejando escapar un pequeño gemido de sus rojos labios.

— Mírame a los ojos chery —musito con suavidad.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse atraído de nuevo por esa voz y obedeció.

— Eso es beau petit, no te haré daño, solo quiero conocerte —dijo en un el mismo tono mirándolo intensamente.

— Yo...yo no quiero, su-elteme... —articulo débilmente— ¡he dicho que me suelte!

Un alo de luz dorada envolvió al moreno repeliendo a la figura, lanzándolo fuertemente contra un árbol cercano y cayendo bruscamente al suelo, la fuerza de voluntad del chico no lo previeron de la sombrosa cantidad de magia que poseía, el sujeto yacía en el suelo con una sonrisa que no cabía en si de diversión, el chico contenía la misma fuerza de voluntad que su amado "Hermoso" y eso logro que su atención fuese mas latente deseando saber mas de ese pequeño.

Levantándose con elegancia y limpiando su vestimenta como si solamente se hubiese tropezado el desconocido hizo una reverencia en respeto.

El moreno se sentía desfallecer, tantas sorpresas y el despliegue de magia sin varita que utilizo le hicieron tambalearse peligrosamente, no dándole importancia al los ademanes del sujeto.

— ¿Quién es usted? —logro articular antes de caer de espaldas con extraña lentitud hacia el lago.

— Sous je suis le Prince Mauvais...

Fue lo ultimo coherente que pudo escuchar en el momento que sintió las frías aguas que se cernían a su alrededor con rapidez, sumergiéndole en una lenta oscuridad...

Flash Back(Fin Sueño)

En ese momento fue cuando fue "despertado" por su "queridísima" amiga y con ello se le había olvidado por completo en esos momentos.

— Umm...tal vez debería decirle, últimamente he tenido puros sueños sin sentido —musito terminando de colocarse la corbata y mirando por acto reflejo el reloj colgado cerca del espejo.

— Un cuarto para las ocho —murmuro aun ido— ¡un cuarto para las ocho! —repitió alarmado— ¡se me hace tarde, Hermione me va a matar —gimió lastimeramente y salio como alma que lleva el diablo del baño agarrando con rapidez su mochila y azotando con brusquedad la puerta de la habitación, corriendo escaleras abajo pasando de largo a los gemelos Weasley preguntándose por una milésima de segundo que demonios hacían ahí a esas horas olvidándolo de inmediato pues se imaginaba semejante sermón que recibiría de su castaña amiga por su retrazo, corriendo con la misma velocidad por los pasillos del colegio, atropellando de paso a unos pobres ingratos de primero que iban a sus respectivas clases.

— ¡Lo siento! —apenas gritaba con esfuerzo sin voltearse.

Tan concentrado iba en su carrera, con su ya de por si despeinada cabellera negra aun húmeda volando por el aire, dio vuelta a una esquina, chocando irremediablemente y cayendo de bruces sobre algo blando que según pudo notar estaba vivo pues soltó un gemido de dolor.

— Maldita sea...¿quien demo...? —un rubio platinado muy atractivo maldecía de la forma mas elegante que podía al idiota que estaba encima de él deteniéndose en el proceso al notar que era Harry Potter, mas sonrojado que nunca, tal vez por la velocidad en que venia corriendo, aunque quiso pensar que era por él (el ego Malfoy saliendo a flote), y echado encima de él cuan largo era en una posición por demás antojable— Vaya Potter ¿tienes prisa en ganarme la delantera? —inquirió con burla y sensualidad a solo unos centímetros de los suaves y apetecibles labios del pelinegro.

Harry no atino a hacer nada, el aroma suave y refrescante a menta que despedía el rubio lo pusieron en un estado de login (cargando) y empezó a respirar con dificultad ronroneo sensualmente sorprendiendo al rubio por la reacción, mas no duro mucho pues el rubio decidió actuar agarrando las caderas de Harry y acomodándolo mejor para obtener un mejor rose, alertando al moreno y tensándolo.

Potter se levanto de un salto mas sonrojado si se podía, y gruñendo por la bajo a su suerte. No sabia si mala o buena por los pocos instantes de contacto físico con la atractiva serpiente.

— Sueñas Malfoy...tengo prisa así que hasta luego —devolvió con sarcasmo aun afectado, retomando su camino con la anterior velocidad, como no queriendo aceptar que estaba huyendo como un cobarde.

— ¡Hey Potter donde quedo la valentía que ustedes los Gryffindors presumen, será mejor que no intentes este tipo de encuentros de nuevo porque yo no me detendré a esperar que actúes! —declaro con burla.

— ¡Como quieras Malfoy! —respondió molesto, aun no olvidaba lo del otro día en el pueblo— esa...estupida serpiente...rastrera —musitaba con dificultad, y aunque lo negara con un dejo de celos de parte de cierto _Reaven._

Entrando al comedor. Busco con desesperación a sus amigos y los encontró sentados a mitad de la mesa de los de Gry y se apresuro a llegar, mirando su nuevo reloj que le regalo Remus noto que faltaban 10 minutos para la clase y dio un suspiro de alivio, dejándose caer en el asiento al lado de Herm.

— Donde rayos estabas —especto la castaña demasiado calmada para su gusto— te estuvimos esperando en la sala y tú que no aparecías...

Ya esperando tal reacción el moreno escucho con desgana y se dispuso a desayunar unas tostadas con mermelada y jugo.

— Herm por favor...deja a Harry desayunar, luego le sueltas todo lo que quieras mas tarde, de todos modos pronto entraremos a clase —corto exasperado Ron con una tostada en la boca, a Harry y Herm le sorprendieron la inesperada habilidad del pelirrojo de hablar con claridad con comida en la boca.

— Este...bien luego hablamos —acepto aun abrumada.

Harry en cambio le dirigió una mirada agradecida a Ron obteniendo un pulgar levantado en aprobación.

Grimmauld Place Nº 12, Sede de la Orden del Fénix, una figura alta y esbelta se desplazaba con velocidad y en silencio por lo corredores de la Mansión Black, maldiciéndose interiormente por tener que ir a ese lugar, y ver al despreciable de Black.

— Se puede saber que haces aquí _Snivellius_ —una voz ronca con dejos de desprecio se hizo latente en el atronador silencio, sobresaltando imperceptiblemente a Severus Snape que se detuvo de golpe.

Gruñendo por lo bajo se dispuso a contestar mordazmente pero se detuvo en el ultimo momento y con un ademán de su túnica se dispuso a pasar el recado que Dumbledore "amablemente" le dispuso.

— Dumbledore me mando decirte que el mocoso llego, y que se mantendrá aquí contigo por una semana antes de que vaya a Hogwarts —informo con desden y arrastrando las palabras al mas puro estilo Malfoy— quieras o no —añadió con burla.

Sirius gruño y miro desafiante a Severus, siendo correspondido por este.

— Bien —acepto después de unos momentos— pero si ese chico no se comporta como debe...

— No es de mi incumbencia, se lo reclamas a Dumbledore o a Lupin después de todo él es su padre —corto molesto dispuesto a retirarse.

— Entonces que esperas para irte Snape —salto furioso.

— No necesito que me digas lo que tengo que hacer Black —casi escupió esto ultimo con desprecio— que tu tengas tus diferencias con tu...

— ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo! —corto con fiereza— el no es nada mío...¡Entendido!

Severus alargo su sonrisa con desprecio y dio media vuelta con elegancia retirándose de la vista del Patriarca de la Familia Black, más no el último de la familia.

Dejándose caer pesadamente en un sillón Sirius escondió su rostro entre sus manos con desesperación.

— Estupido Severus —musito con tristeza en la soledad de la Mansión.

En las afueras de Hogwarts Severus Snape llegaba al castillo con expresión impertúrbale y un poco decadente.

— Estupido Sirius —musito con un dejo imperceptible tristeza impropios en él.

Recobrando su compostura observo que su ahijado venia en sentido contrario a él y se dispuso a cuestionar la duda que surgió desde que vio el encuentro entre Potter y él.

— Draco necesito hablar contigo en estos momentos —hablo indiferente en cuanto llego al rubio.

Más Draco pudo notar una chispa de seriedad en sus ojos cuestionándolo y el tono arrastrado de sus palabras tenían una clara advertencia de que esto era importante.

— Esta bien padrino —se aventuro a decir no obteniendo negativas de parte del pelinegro. No cuestiono sobre las clases, pues sabía que su Padrino le daría un justificante por ellas.

Severus lo condujo por los pasillos hasta las mazmorras, llegando a sus habitaciones dio la contraseña y se retiro aun lado dejando pasar primero a su ahijado. Todo el trayecto en silencio, haciéndole pensar a cualquiera que los hubiera visto que Draco Malfoy estaba a punto de recibir un castigo de parte del detestable Profesor Snape, desechando de inmediato la absurda idea pues Severus Snape nunca humillaría a su "alumno predilecto".

Severus sirvió dos tazas de te y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras Draco se disponía a imitarlo tomando la taza que se le ofrecía con sus blancas y suaves manos.

— Y bien...piensas decirme lo que ocurre —cuestiono con simpleza Severus tomando un poco de su taza, pues Padrino y ahijado no necesitaban de palabrería ni de irse por las ramas para comprenderse, se entendían a la perfección y por ellos se les dificultaban ocultar cosas entre si.

Draco suspiro con soltura dejándose ver como era realmente con su querido Padrino y casi Padre.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabe...o vio? —inquirió con una sonrisa tranquila bebiendo también.

Severus elevo una ceja y dejo su taza en la mesita, se acomodo mejor en su asiento y miro al rubio intensamente, todo con absoluta elegancia características en los Slytherins.

— No me entere, más bien...**_Observe_**...—empezó después de unos momentos con un dejo de reproche.

Draco se removió incomodo no sabiendo en que momento lo pudo cachar in-fraganti con el atractivo moreno.

— Los vi durante la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas...Potter te tenia acorralado y tu no hacías nada por evitarlo —lo miro con desconcierto y molestia, el rubio solo se encogió mas en su asiento— quiero llegar a pensar que fue porque estabas muy sorprendido por la...acción...de Potter...pero me temo que eso no es verdad ¿no es así Draco? —mas que cuestionar el adusto Profesor afirmo con rotundidad.

El rubio afirmo lentamente sin mirarlo y con todo el aplomo que le quedaba se dispuso a enfrentarlo.

— Si piensa que es un capricho Padrino, temo decirle que no es así...—hablo con seguridad mirándolo a los ojos en todo momento— y con respecto así es...Amor...—añadió con una mueca indescifrable— aun no lo descubro...

Severus Snape lo vio largamente sin ningún sentimiento a la vista poniendo nervioso a Draco mientras este se retorcía las manos incomodo.

— Bien, bien...no me esperaba algo así —acepto en un suspiro apesumbrado— pienso...que tienes alguna idea de lo que deseas hacer —inquirió de nuevo con una leve sonrisa conciliadora y mirándolo con (aunque increíble que lo parezca) ternura.

Draco se relajo visiblemente y sonrió radiante como nunca antes. Su Padrino aceptaba la futura relación con su Harry y le daba su apoyo.

— Si, auque le parezca una estupidez, Potter logra hacerme sentir lo que nadie hasta el momento había logrado —sonrió con desconcierto— el me corresponde...lo se...

Snape entrecerró los ojos en desaprobación ante eso y suspiro desviando su mirada a un cuadro mostrando un paisaje de noche hermosamente ataviado de flores y plantas silvestres que se movían en una brisa inexistente.

— Potter es un despistado —alego en una mueca— si bien siente algo por ti no se ha dado cuenta de la profundidad en la que están formando esta...relación...—no sabiendo muy bien como llamarla le cuestiono con la mirada a su ahijado.

— No es una relación —respondió inquieto— aun —añadió con firmeza.

Snape se sumió en un silencio extraño, parecía que estaba pensando como contestar a eso o estaba recordando, no sabiendo muy bien como tomarlo Draco lo dejo tranquilo por unos momentos.

Saliendo de su ensoñación Severus dejo de mirar el cuadro y volvió su vista al atractivo y joven rubio que consideraba como hijo y sonrió suavemente.

— Me mantendré el tanto Draco —advirtió imperiosamente— y tratare de que a tu Padre no se entere y le de un infarto —añadió divertido.

Levantándose se dirigió a su escritorio y garabateo algo en un trozo de pergamino que al rubio le pareció que era su justificante.

— Aquí tienes, vuelve a tus otras clases y no te metas en problemas —entregándole el justificante Severus le abrazo por unos momentos confortables y le soltó dejándolo ir.

— Hasta luego Padrino y muchas Gracias —dijo Draco saliendo con una gran sonrisa.

— Bien Draco espero que no salgas lastimado...como yo...o él...

En los pasillos del colegio Draco estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, estaba sumamente alegre por el positivismo de su Padrino, además sentía aun peso menos pues no tendría muchos problemas con su Padre, Severus ya le había confirmado que lo mantendría ocupado y eso lo reconfortaba mas, aun así algo asaltó sus pensamientos con alegría y profundidad recordando la salida a Hogsmeade, en donde vio Reaven...

Flash Back

— Creo que cierto morenito de ojos verdes te robo el aliento Dray —declaro de pronto con burla el mayor— y déjame decirte que no tienes mal gusto —añadió con una lasciva sonrisa…

— No digas estupideces Reav —reprochándole su observación Draco le miro malamente por la forma en que se dirigía a su moreno.

El mencionado sonrió más ampliamente y se acerco hasta tener su rostro a solo unos centímetros del rubio platinado.

— Estas profundamente e-na-mo-ra-do —insistió con diversión marcando cada palabra haciendo enojar más al Príncipe de Hielo.

Draco se aparto bruscamente son un leve tono sonrojado en sus blancas mejillas.

— No es de tu incumbencia, mucho menos si tienes el descaro de aparecerte así como así después de 7 años sin ninguna noticia tuya —gruño con un dejo de dolor en sus palabras. Un silencio prolongado siguieron después de sus palabras.

Con sorpresa el rubio platinado sintió como lo abrazaban por detras con suavidad, mientras Reaven escondía su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del más pequeño, aspirando su suave aroma a menta.

— Lo siento mucho Draco —musito con ternura— pero no me gusta que nadie se robe tu atención de esa manera, no si tu no sientes lo mismo, además ya te explique en la carta mis razones.

Draco se relajo y suspiro con suavidad.

— Ya no importa, además los chicos están ansiosos de verte —declaro con sorna.

El mayor se separo riendo y camino unos pasos por delante de Draco.

— Me lo imagino —corroboro Reav.

— ¡Reaven!

Con sorpresa el aludido dio vuelta y miro hacia donde lo llamaban pero era demasiado tarde...alguien se le vino encima derribándolo como un saco de papas y cayendo bruscamente al suelo con una loca pelinegra entusiasmada colgando del cuello y un hiperactivo castaño con ojos verde musgo riendo como loco encima de esta.

— ¡Pan, Biny¡ —jadeo con esfuerzo y alegría.

Gimiendo con sorpresa y un poco de dolor Reave recibió una lluvia de besos repartidos por todo su aristocrático rostro de parte de Pansy.

— Hey par de locos dejen respirar a Reav...—El rubio Slytherin al rescate, sacando de encima a Blaise y después jalando con mas delicadeza a Pansy, pues le habían enseñado desde pequeño que un Malfoy siempre esta a la altura comportándose como todo un caballero no importando que la aludida fuera su loca amiga.

— No insultes querido no estamos locos, solo un poco entusiasmados —exclamo Pansy indignada— en todo caso el loco aquí en Biny —añadió con burla señalando con un largo y aristocrático dedo hacia el castaño.

— Hey muñeca es: hiperactivo o extrovertido, mas no loco —informo con desden y miro de nuevo divertido al recién caído y aplastado rubio— y tú a que horas piensas levantarte.

El aludido se levanto con la dignidad que le quedaba y elegancia caracterizada, sonriendo cómplice.

— Tal vez, la próxima vez me saluden mejor antes de que me tiren y apabullen como cualquier trapo —indico con falsa indignación.

— ¿Y quitarle la diversión al asunto? —comento como si nada el Príncipe de Slytherin interviniendo.

— Tienes razón ya no seria divertido tratar de salvar mi pobre humanidad de semejantes locos aplastadores —accedió exageradamente.

— Arrogante —declaro con diversión Draco.

— Mira quien lo dice, ni más ni menos que el Príncipe de Slytherin —intervino burlón Blaise.

— También llamado Príncipe de Hielo —secundo con una risita tonta Pansy.

Draco bufo molesto, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la vista un poco apenado, sorprendiendo a cualquier pobre diablo que viese tal actitud desplegante de Draco Malfoy la persona más fría y cruel que pudo tener como Líder la Casa de Slytherin, sin embargo causaban diversión a sus amigos.

— ¿Príncipe de Slytherin? ¿Príncipe de Hielo? —repitió intrigado Reav, con asomos de una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Draco elevo una ceja indignado.

— También le dicen Líder de las Serpientes —tercio una voz neutra salida de quien rayos sabe, sobresaltando a todos, poniéndolos en defensiva.

— ¿Thed? —exclamo con sorpresa Reav.

— Tanto tiempo Reaven —contesto aun neutro pero con un dejo de emoción.

Reav se adelanto y lo abrazo efusivamente.

—Siempre tan serio ¿no? Thedy —rió divertido.

— No me digas Thedy —gruño devolviendo el abrazo con un leve rubor apenado por el gracioso apodo.

— Te queda mejor —secundo una voz grave con diversión.

— Cierto, te hace ver mas sociable —tercio una voz casi del mismo tono que la anterior.

Reave se separo de Theodore y descubrió a los autores de semejantes comentarios.

— ¡Vin! ¡Greg, vaya están mas grandes desde la ultima vez que los vi —profirió aun entusiasmado abrazándolos con igual de fuerza.

— Y tu siempre tan efusivo y alegre —intervino Draco, riendo junto con los demás.

— Apolo Black —una voz arrastrando las palabras con neutralidad sobresalió por encima de las risas, todos dieron sendos saltos del susto pues no habían notado una séptima presencia, era el Profesor Severus Snape.

— Estaba buscándolo para notificarle el cambio de su estancia a otro lugar mas...seguro —informo como si no hubiese nadie mas que él y Apolo. Dando a entender que confiaba y reconocía el afecto que se tenían mutuamente entre todos los presentes.

— Oh —musito con un poco de desilusión apenas contenida— gracias por el aviso Sr. Snape —haciendo una leve inclinación de respeto.

Todos se miraron entre si, pues esperaban que el Profesor reconociera a su recién llegado amigo.

— Bienvenido Reaven —devolvió con una sonrisa apenas vista, dándose vuelta con un revuelo de su túnica dirigiéndose a Hogwarts— no tarden tanto en regresar al colegio —ordeno ya caminando rápidamente sin voltear para comprobar si lo habían escuchado, pues él sabia que lo habían echo.

— Ya es tarde chicos mejor regresen al castillo —comento después de un largo silencio, sonriendo alucinado porque el Profesor lo recordaba— además nos veremos mas pronto de lo que piensan —agrego con malicia y misterio.

Desconcertados los chicos se dispusieron a retirarse al castillo.

— Hasta pronto entonces Reaven —se despidió con un ultimo abrazo Draco, al igual que los demás, bueno no tanto como Pansy que prácticamente no lo soltaba por nada, esta bien, también Blaise hizo su chistosaza agarrándose dramáticamente de la pierna de Reav llorando amargamente la despedida, todo al mas puro estilo Zabini. Sacando de quicio al estoico Theodore que lo separo de un jalón alegando que se pasaba de payaso, aunque la leve sonrisa le delataba, despidiéndose de Reav con un asentamiento de cabeza, Vincent y Gregory solo se despidieron con unas grandes sonrisas siguiendo a Theodore que ya se alejaba arrastrando a un lloriqueante Blaise, Pansy soltó una risita tonta que no paro hasta llegar al colegio colgada del brazo de Draco que solo miraba, apunto de explotar su limitada paciencia, el dichoso grupo de amigos que se escogió. Reaven solo devolvía con el mismo entusiasmo que le daban cuando se despedían de él y se retito alegando algo que no entendió con exactitud Draco, algo como que un estupido búlgaro lo estaría buscando como loco, echándose reír después de eso con gracia.

Fin Flash Back

Saliendo de sus recuerdos Draco se obligo a regresar a su actitud fría y entrar como todo un Malfoy al aula de Transformaciones. Descubriendo con un leve escaneo de su fría mirada que Potter lo había estado esperando, haciendo caso omiso a los deseos de sonreír totamente se dispuso a ignorarlo en el mismo momento que se excusaba con la profesora y escuchaba las indicaciones de esta, mas no resistiendo la tentación Draco se volvió ante Harry y le guiño un ojo cómplice y sonrió como siempre tomando asiento finalmente mas entusiasmado de lo que estaba cuando salio de las habitaciones de Severus, pues el moreno le había devuelto los gestos.

De vuelta a la Mansión Black, Remus Lupin se encontraba arribando con la túnica desgarrada, algunos cortes en las blancas manos, y sangre seca en algunos pliegues de la ropa, su hermoso y joven rostro marcado con algunos rasguños, y ojeras profundas bajo sus brillantes ojos castaños mostrando cansancio y confort al llegar a casa.

Logro abrir la puerta principal con ligereza y se dirigió a la sala de estar con lentitud y cansancio, pero sin hacer el menor ruido, para no alertar innecesariamente a su peliazul amigo.

— ¿Quién esta ahí? —Sirius había aparecido de pronto de quien sabe donde con un vaso de leche en su mano y un periódico en el otro, notando un extraño sonido se dispuso a averiguar quien aparte del anterior visitante inesperado había llegado.

— Soy yo, Padfoot —la voz del Lupino sonó muy suave y áspera para el gusto del moreno que frunció el cejo en preocupación.

— ¿Moony? ¿Cuando llegaste? ¿Estas bien? —al reconocerlo del todo dejo el vaso y el periódico en un muble cercano y se acerco como un rayo hasta su amigo viéndolo de arriba a bajo con latente preocupación.

— Estoy bien Paddy —el moreno sonrió ante eso, pues casi nunca le llamaba con ese diminutivo— solo un poco cansado.

Sirius se levanto de golpe de nuevo y corrió fuera de la habitación desconcertando a Remus para luego volver con un pañuelo en su mano y volver a la misma posición de antes.

— Eres pésimo en fingir Moony —reprocho con una sonrisa tierna el moreno mientras le limpiaba el rostro con dulzura— el fingir es mi trabajo así que no lo intentes —añadió riendo.

Remus sintió un escalofrió al tener contacto con el pañuelo, pues estaba húmedo, mientras su moreno amigo le daba esas atenciones tan tiernas se relajo del todo y mostró aun mas su dolencia y cansancio, Sirius tenia razón, el nunca había podido fingir su dolor y cansancio.

— ¿Como has estado tu? —musito casi en un ronroneo Remus.

Sirius rió ante eso y siguió limpiando las manos del castaño, sacándole más suspiros de relajación.

— ¿A comparación con quien? —devolvió un poco aprensivo— se supone que yo deba preguntarte como te fue a ti en esa misión, que por lo que veo te dejo muy mal...

El castaño solo sonrió dulcemente.

— No paso nada, de veras, solo son consecuencias de mi ultima transformación, Paddy, estuve junto a ellos, tratando de convencerlos —informo en un suspiro de nuevo.

— No me lo parece —alego con preocupación terminando de limpiarlo y levantándose por el vaso de leche y entregándoselo a Remus.

— Gracias —musito al tomar el vaso— te lo contare con detalle en la próxima reunión, que creo que será esta misma noche...creo...

Sirius suspiro y se sentó al lado de Remus.

— Snape estuvo aquí, vino a informarme que el chico viene a quedarse por una semana, no me informo el porque —dijo de pronto con resentimiento.

Remus se sobresalto y lo miro con emoción, que derritieron la frialdad del moreno.

— ¿De verdad? —musito con sentimiento y sus dorados ojos brillando con dulzura— ¿Apolo puede quedarse?

— Si —aclaro con pesadez pero sonriendo—.

— Pero —Remus dudo con nerviosismo— a ti te molesta...creo que mejor lo dejamos donde esta...

— ¡No! —salto ante la incomodidad del lupino— No es necesario, se puede quedar —agrego suavemente.

El castaño suspiro aliviado y se recostó mas.

— Gracias Sirius

— No, no me des las gracias, de todos modos el tiene sangre Black y tiene derecho a quedarse, no importa que yo sea el Heredero Principal —respondió con falsa molestia— te traeré ropa limpia y nueva, y no me mires así, te la mereces y la necesitas, de todos modos somos de la misma talla —guiñándole un ojo picaramente se dirigió escaleras arriba.

Mirando hacia la habitación donde se encontraba cierto árbol familiar de la Familia Black, Remus recordó la posición de cierto nombre en ella que aun sigue pulcramente plasmado, aun después de irse.

— No puedo creer que aun persista tu dolorosa presencia lastimándonos...pero aun así me dejaste algo valioso por lo que daría la vida misma...

Harry Potter se encontraba en clase de Transformaciones mirando un punto en especifico que no era importante a simple vista, pues era cierto lugar vació que debía pertenecer a algún alumno, pero si uno se fijaba bien se daría cuenta que esa posición no era de cualquier alumno, era de cierto Slytherin, mas específicamente Príncipe Líder de Slytherin.

— Estupida serpiente —murmuraba con enojo apenas contenido, sin prestarle nada de atención a su mas resiente transformación de una roca a un lindo gatito que se encontraba en sus manos maullando lastimeramente para que aflojara el asfixiante agarre.

— ¡Sr. Potter! Suelte al pobre gato en este momento —la voz severa de la Profesora MacGonagall se oyó muy lejana en su mente pero logro su cometido.

Obedeciendo Harry lo soltó fijándose que su mano estaba toda rasguñada por los desesperados intentos del gato para soltarse, y mucho peor, era la mano vendada.

— Lo siento Profesora, me distraje —disculpándose casi en un gruñido se cubrió la mano a los ojos curiosos de los de mas alumnos.

— Bien que no vuelva a ocurrir —reprocho con sus labios rectos en severidad y una mirada dura— tiene que poner mas atención en mi clase, pronto serán los TIMO´s, y necesita seriedad en el asunto, por cierto...10 puntos para Gryffindor por su perfecta transformación Sr. Potter —añadió con una leve sonrisa de aprobación retirándose para observar a los demás alumnos.

Sorprendido Harry no había notado su transformación con la roca, muy distraído había estado tratando de figurar sobre donde se había metido el rubio Slytherin, pues este no entro a ninguna de las clases compartidas con los Gry, y mucho peor, él lo había visto dirigirse hacia los la clase de Defensa que tenían como primera hora, pero cuando él llego con Ron y Herm no lo vio en el aula.

En ese preciso momento Draco Malfoy hizo acto de aparición yendo directo hacia la Profesora, entregándole un pergamino y intercambiando algunas palabras con la ella, la maestra solo frunció sus labios en molestia y le señalo al rubio que se sentara en su lugar, no sin antes decirle lo que tenía que hacer.

Todo observado por unos ojos verde esmeralda con contenido sentimiento. Antes de tomar asiento el rubio volvió su mirada hacia el moreno y le guiño un ojo mientras sonreía con seducción siendo correspondido con la misma sonrisa y un leve rubor en el rostro de Harry.

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba leyendo una carta con detenimiento en su despacho mientras acariciaba levemente a su querido Fénix Fawkes, al terminar de leerla su rostro mostraba una serenidad que daba miedo.

— Fawkes, necesito que reúnas a la Orden —murmuro con seriedad al ave que le miraba con atención.

Con un último canto de aprobación el Fénix desapareció en medio de una leve explosión de llamas.

— Necesitamos comunicarnos con el líder de los Hijos de las Tinieblas antes que Voldemort los encuentre primero...

**_Continuara...  
_**

Slytherin 3 Gryffindor 3

**N.A:**Hola, ya se que quieren matarme por la tardanza pero no pude evitarlo XD, la prepa me tiene ocupada toda la semana y solo me da tiempo de escribir los fines de semana, además trato de escribirles lo mas posible en cada Cáp. para que no hayan muchos reclamos XD, esto...reviews, reclamos, amenazas, saludos de pasadita, etc, etc, XD.

Pd: Grasias por sus Reviews! o 86! no me lo puedo creer, me hacen feliz Aly llora como magdalena, Volviendo a mi sadica expresion por cierto Andrux segui tu sugerencia pero a mi modo XD, y no es la persona que me sugeriste, decidí escoger a alguien mas interesante muajajjaja, cof, XD...

Ahhh se me olvida (cabeza de chorlito) las frases en francés (espero haberlas puesto bien porque no se nadita XD) se las pongo aquí para que comprendan mejor (aunque me dan ganas de dejarlos con la duda muajajajj, ejem)

_beau petit (Hermoso pequeño, o al reves XD)_

Crains-tu?(¿me temes?)

Tes yeux émeraude verte sont comme ceux de mon "Beau" aiméc (tus ojos verde esmeralda son como los de mi amado "Hermoso")

petit chiot (pequeño cachorro)

chery (o tambien** Cher**, significa querido)

Sous je suis le Prince Mauvais (Soy el Príncipe Travieso)

Es todo...creo...XD

Saludos cordiales, de su servidora

**_Aly_**


	11. Reunión, Susurros, Recuerdos

**Hola a todos y todas! Bien solo una pequeña advertencia y los dejo leer en paz u, Spoilers, pequeñitos, del 6to libro (no me pude contener . u XD), no son muy esclarecedores, aquellos que lo han leído se darán cuenta, y aquellos que no lo han leido aun puesss...no se darán cuenta XD (reclamo de mi hermano por lo estupido que sonó ¬¬u) ohhh por cierto, mi hermano decidió acompañarme en esta creación de Cáp. y aquí esta con su "dulce presencia" (joder que eres metiche _ i Hermanito /i _¬¬), bien por ultimo saludos A Sele, Maite, Fran, Lara, Eris, Piruru (ahora si te tengo lo que querías XD), Andrux, Faite, ummm, quien mas, olvide a alguien, si es así mis mas sinceras disculpas, he tenido una semana medio cargada (joder con la Prepa . ). Los dejo leer XD.**

**Capitulo X**

**Reunión, Susurros, Recuerdos...**

Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts, despacho del Director Albus Dumbledore, misma noche, momentos después de la convocatoria...

El respetable y venerado Dumbledore, se encontraba sentado frente a su carismático escritorio, codos apoyados encima de este, manos y dedos entrecruzados sosteniendo el viejo y cansado rostro, aunque con dejos de jovialidad latentes aun en él, sus celestes y brillantes ojos mostraban una serenidad y determinación que intimidarían al mas valiente de los valientes.

Un suspiro profundo rompió el silencio absoluto que se había cernido momentos después de la partida de Fawkes, cerrando sus ojos en cansancio para luego abrirlos sin ningún asomo de, su antes, intensa mirada, mostrando una relajante indiferencia, mirando cada uno de los objetos que se encontraban en su despacho con distracción, sin ánimos y deseos de nada mas, los pequeños y delicados artículos de plata, tintineantes y brillantes no asían mas que distraerlo imperceptiblemente, descansando por un momento, las basta hilera de pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su mente. Tratando de hallar solución a algo que se salía de sus manos sin control...

Imperceptibles susurros se oían de los ataviados retratos que llenaban la extravagante habitación, los antiguos directores, dormían...o al menos fingían dormir, mas al venerable Director no le preocupaba, no podrían descubrir la magnitud del poder con el cual controlaba los imaginarios hilos que se cernían sobre todo y todos aquellos que estuviesen cerca...o cerca de su conocimiento basto... de su astucia y "sabiduría". Pero aquellos que no eran vigilados por él...no eran precisamente seres vulnerables, poseían mas sabiduría y antigüedad de la que él mismo estaba orgulloso de tener, indicando con rotundidad el largo camino que aun le faltaba por recorrer, aun así, con lo que poseía bastaba para mantenerse al margen...aunque no necesariamente tenia que participar directamente...el trabajaba "tras bastidores" sin la necesidad de arriesgarse o equivocarse...como hizo con i él... /i 

_Estas jugando sucio Albus... _

Una voz susurrante, siseante, llena de rencor, odio, veneno, miseria...eso fue lo que trajo de vuelta la intensa mirada celeste, falsa tranquilidad, ocultando una tormenta interior...lo recordaba...recordaba esa voz aun mortal, aun ser humano, aun con sentimientos, alguien que perdió todo...más él no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo...

_¡Mientes! ¡Tú eres el culpable!...¡pudiste ayudarme!...¡pudiste salvarme!...¡me abandonaste!_

Dolor, Desesperación, Suplica, Decepción, alguien mayor, maduro, pero...la misma voz, la misma mirada dorada, los mismos ademanes elegantes y rebeldes, la misma joven alma que se extinguió...él quiso ayudarle, pero tuvo dudas, sospechas, recelo...miedo

_Usted lo sabe todo...¿no es verdad?_...

Sarcasmo, ironía, desden, Ambición, i _Admiración_ /i , mala combinación oculta bajo el manto de la mascara perfecta, brillantes palabras que ocultaban hasta el mas mínimo atisbo de sentimiento, pero que él siempre pudo identificar...y nunca quiso aceptar...

_Si, usted lo sabe todo...puede responder esto...¿Existe la vida eterna?...Profesor... _

Curiosidad juvenil, ocultando un Deseo Mortal, lo supo, siempre lo supo, mas no quiso verlo, no quiso explorarlo, no quiso admitirlo...

_No es necesario que usted me lo diga...siempre hay alguien mas a quien cuestionar..._

Furia perfectamente contenida, alimentando la hoguera del odio que se instalo en su joven corazón, desde que era pequeño, desde que tuvo uso de razón, cuando siempre estuvo solo, rodeado por docenas, peores que él, siempre solo...

_¡No necesito la ayuda de nadie!...puedo cuidarme solo..._

Mentira, falsa mentira, Orgullo, muy orgulloso, nunca mostrando debilidad, nunca mostrando quien era en realidad...siempre le admiro eso, que supiese cuidarse por si mismo, mostrando el mas grande de los temples que aya visto...

_Obtuve el poder, el conocimiento, las enseñanzas, se lo ofrezco a tus alumnos, se lo ofrezco a tus Profesores, se lo ofrezco a la nueva generación de Magos y Hechiceras...te lo ofrezco a ti..._

Tentación, gran tentación que lo obligaban a desistir, pero se contuvo, se mantuvo impasible ante tanto despliegue de poder que le ofrecía ese Ser Oscuro, ya no mas joven, ya no mas adulto, ya no mas hombre, ya no mas humano, lo rechazo, se despidió del antes joven y rebelde Slytherin de 17 años, y se presento ante el Adulto Ser Oscuro con tranquilidad...y con interno dolor.

_Te odio Albus...me mentiste...me usaste...¡Maldito Manipulador!_

Palabras llenas de resentimiento y decepción...Le dolió, le rompió, le lastimo, le derrumbo, no porque fuesen pronunciadas por un hombre ambicioso y lleno de poder, no…fue antes, mucho antes…un joven, un joven de 17 años que buscaba algo mas que poder...buscaba su compañía, su amistad, su apoyo incondicional...y él no se lo dio, en cambio, se encargo de que no obtuviera lo que mas anhelaba en esos momentos, se dijo así mismo que era por su bien, que con eso lo mantendría seguro, lejos de lo que tanto temía, pero no, no todo salio como pensaba...si...lo alejo...pero lo alejo de si mismo y de toda seguridad, lo empujo hacia lo que tanto empeño mantuvo alejado de él, ese fue su error, su mas grande error...

_...Pagaras todo lo que me has hecho Albus Dumbledore...pagaras con lagrimas de sangre tu osadía..._

Venganza, Malicia, Odio, el mas profundo y oscuro que pudo ver...no lo ayudo...no quiso alimentar esa ambición, no quiso descubrir lo que se ocultaba y expandía como la más mortífera de las plagas en su interior...lo rechazo...no acepto su propuesta...no acepto su oscuro poder...no lo acepto...

_...Tom..._

— ¿Albus, ¿te encuentras bien?...

Una suave pero severa voz lo saco de sus tormentosos pensamientos, la Profesora MacGonagall yacía frente a él mirándolo con preocupación y nerviosismo.

— Mi querida Minerva...solo pensaba...—exclamo como siempre, tranquilidad, sabiduría, poder, como siempre abrumaba y calmaba a la vez— y bien que le trae ante mi presencia Profesora —añadió con jovilaliadad.

La mencionada lo miro de nuevo con un atisbo de preocupación, mas fue rápidamente sustituido por una mirada severa.

— Los alumnos de intercambio Albus...necesito saber cuales serán los elegidos...—empezó con soltura y un poco emocionada.

El Director asintió en entendimiento y le animo a seguir.

— Bien, los alumnos de las otras escuelas ya están esperando en el pueblo, se supone que nadie los han visto...pero algunas personas y alumnos alegan haberlos reconocido...y los rumores corren por todas partes...—ante esto la profesora apretó sus labios en una fina línea recta en signo de confusión, aunque si se lo preguntaban a cualquier otra persona era la misma mueca que hacía cuando se disponía a sermonear, castigar, regañar, etc., a cualquier i inocente /i que se le cruzase por el camino.

Albus sonrió con gracia.

— Creo que los rumores no son lo que te molestan ¿verdad? Minerva —comento divertido.

La mujer solo lo vio con reprobación pero no comento nada ante eso.

— ¿Quienes Albus? —inquirió nuevamente ignorando el anterior comentario, pues ya conocía el carácter humorístico del Director.

El eludido suspiro y siguió con su eterna candida sonrisa.

— Me parece que no podemos escoger por ellos, si bien los otros Colegios escogieron a sus candidatos, nosotros les daremos la oportunidad de escoger a quien sea...quien quiera ir tendrá su oportunidad...ahora el como se hará...ummm...pensemos...

A Minerva no le gusto como sonó eso, puede que Albus Dumbledore sea un gran mago, que tenga una gran sabiduría y conocimiento, al igual que sentido común, incluso que sea temido por muchos y admirados por otros, pero que, el Director empiece con la idea de darles la oportunidad de escoger a los alumnos opciones no le gusto para nada. Como en aquella ocasión que dio la oportunidad a los alumnos sobresalientes para que crearan su propio club, pues bien lo malo fue que cierto grupo de Gryffindors creo su propio Club de Diario, que lo llamaron el Merodeador, al Director le encanto la idea, a ella le horrorizo, pues que los mas rebeldes y desastrosos chicos de Hogwarts tendrían libre alverio de ir y venir a donde, su loca búsqueda de _historias_ para su Diario, les diera la regalada gana, significaba el mas profundo de los sufrimientos para los que se cruzasen en su camino, pensó que sus historias serian mas bien cotilleos, chismes mal infundados, solo rumores, pero lo fascinante es que siempre lograban encontrar pruebas que demostraban lo contrario, nunca supo como, pero siempre hubo varios chicas y chicos que salían despotricando en contra de los _reporteros Merodeadores_, tampoco quiso saber porque se hicieron llamar así, pero el colmo fueron que varios chicos alegaron que los desastrosos Gryffindors los seguían hasta las ducha, ahí Minerva pensó que exageraban, pero si tuvo dudas estas fueron aclaradas en mismo momento que Black publico la historia de Severus Snape que salio en primera plana, completamente mojado, desnudo, cubriéndose desesperadamente con sus manos, mostrando el mas profundo resentimiento, y gritando, Minerva no quiso imaginar que cosas eran exactamente...claro que después de eso el club fue cerrado, pero a los Gryffindors ni les inmuto, según ellos ya se habían aburrido de las pocas y ridículas historias que les quedaban. El idealismo que les infundaba a los estudiantes no ayudaba mucho, el Director siempre les animaba a seguir a esos desastrosos.

— ¡Lo tengo!...

La profesora fue sacada bruscamente de sus recuerdos por el repentino grito de felicidad (que no presagiaba nada bueno) del Director.

— Creo que seria una fantástica idea si organizamos un Concurso...

Minerva sufrió un paro repentino de respiración, no quería pensar que tipo de concurso era.

—...de Poesía...si, de Poesía seria fantástico...¿no lo crees mi estimada Profesora?...

La mencionada volvió a respirar tranquila, no fue tan malo como pensaba, y así se lo quiso demostrar.

— No, no creo que sea mucho problema, me parece algo interesante —contesto con un ligero toque de alivio.

Albus asintió en aprobación, levantándose con tranquilidad mientras se arreglaba su extravagante túnica.

— En ese caso, lo informare mañana durante la cena, ahora tengo algo importante que hacer...si me disculpas Minerva, que descanses y buenas noches...

— No hay ningún problema Albus, en ese caso hasta mañana, buenas noches...—dando una pequeña inclinación de cabeza retirándose rápidamente.

En el instante que la profesora cerró la puerta del despacho una leve explosión de llamaradas anunciaba la llegada de Fawkes, adquiriendo la total atención del Director.

— Mi querido Fawkes...¿lograste encontrar a todos? —hablo suavemente mostrando en su rostro envejecido los atisbos de cansancio que nunca daba a notar a otras personas...o seres.

Fawkes se limito mostrar un leve aleteo orgulloso e imponente demostrando que sus misiones fueron cumplidas con magnificencia. Dumbledore solo sobrio ante esto acariciándolo con cariño.

— En ese caso, me retiro Fawkes...—con un ultimo suspiro recupero su temple, saliendo con determinación del despacho, dirigiéndose a La Sede de la Orden del Fénix.

Grimmauld Place Nº 12, Mansión Black, la antes solitaria y silenciosa mansión se encontraba en esos momentos llena de susurros emocionados, idas y venidas de personas que trataban de mantenerse pacientes ante la llegada de su Líder, mas no todos lo hacían, alguien singular se encontraba escondido entre las sombras, manteniéndose al margen de la expectación de otros, alejado del fastidioso morbo de la curiosidad, ese alguien era Severus Snape.

Maldiciendo interiormente a todo aquel pobre ingrato que le dirigiese la palabra obteniendo a cambio una mirada glacial. Ante todo esto, Remus Lupin se mantenía divertido por la actitud del adusto profesor y un poco abrumado por la deprimente y hosca actitud de Sirius.

— Podrían haber avisado antes, no tendríamos que escuchar los gritos de mi _Madre_ despotricando contra todos...me duele la cabeza...—farfullaba con recelo y molestia Sirius como no queriendo mirar hacia una parte determinada.

El licano rió suavemente.

— No se porque te quejas Sirius, ya te había avisado yo, que probablemente habría reunión ahora...además a ti no te gustaba estar solo aquí, pues bien aquí tienes mucha compañía ahora...—comento sonriente sentado junto al moreno en un sillón apartado.

El ex-convicto no tuvo tiempo de protestar pues alguien arribaba en esos momentos, Albus Dumbledore entro en la atiborrada sala con su imponente presencia, acallando todo tipo de sonido en ella, atrayendo la mirada expectante de todos sin excepción.

— Buenas noches a todos —saludo con energía y seriedad rompiendo el tenso silencio.

Todos saludaron a su manera, algunos con asentamientos de cabeza, otros con palabras, y algunos no mostraron ningún tipo de saludo.

— Bien empecemos con la reunión...todos por favor tomen asiento —declaro mientras con un movimiento de su varita desaparecía los sillones de la sala, colocando una mesa ovalada lo suficientemente grande para todos. El susurro de las túnicas al rozar, indicaba el movimiento que todos hacían, al realizar lo que se les pedía en aun silencio.

— Veo que todos están presentes —comento mientras escaneaba a todos con su intensa mirada.

Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que estaban en un funeral, pues todos con excepción de Dumbledore mostraban túnicas negras, algunas más oscuras que otras, pero todas negras, un buen color para pasar desapercibidos en la oscuridad, escondiendo su rostro e identidad bajo ellas. Aun así el estar cubiertos la mayoría con sus capuchas, sintieron la intensa mirada que los observaba hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, vigilando, comprobando.

— Comencemos entonces, Alastor podrías...—inquirió al observar al extrañó hombre sentado a unas cuantos lugares de él, que al ser mencionado se levanto la capucha y mostró su viejo rostro con cicatrices, el cabello blanco por la edad, y en su marcado rostro se mostraba un gran y espeluznante ojo sostenido como un parche, moviéndose velozmente hacia todos lados, observando a todos y a nadie, viendo mas aya de lo normal. Aunque mientras observaba a todos los presentes se detuvo por unos instantes más en cierto brazo del impasible Severus Snape, alertando, mas fue imperceptible, a excepción de Lupin, Black y Dumbledore, ignorándolo siguió con sus alocados y escalofriante movimientos, nada normarles en un ojo cualquiera.

La iris del ojo se detuvo por fin como si de una canica se tratase justo donde se supone que es el centro del ojo normal, moviéndose de nuevo hacia Dumbledore, no para ser utilizado con los anteriores fines, si no solo para hacer la función normal de un ojo, mirar el objeto al que te diriges y hablas, en este caso para poder hablar con Dumbledore.

— Nada Albus...solo lo de siempre —informo con un gruñido mirando imperceptiblemente con su ojo normal a Severus, obteniendo una mirada fría de este.

— En ese caso, Remus...

El castaño se dio por aludido al ser mencionado, bajando su propia capucha, mostrando algunos pequeños cortes, pero mejor de cómo estaba cuando llego hace horas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió con suavidad sonriendo conciliador por primera vez desde que llego.

— Por supuesto...Albus, solo efectos de...mi transformación —aclaro con un poco de recelo, pero sin dejar su tono suave y tranquilo que lo caracterizaban.

Dumbledore comprendió asintiendo.

— Si no es mucha molestia podrías decirnos los resultados de tu misión

Remus asintió en acuerdo mientras todos los demás concentraban su atención en el castaño todos desprendiéndose de sus capuchas, dándose a reconocer unos a otros.

— Bien...se podría decir que no fue del todo un éxito —hablo lentamente como no queriendo dar una mala impresión.

Algunos se miraron entre si con duda. Otros dieron carraspeos de incomodidad o simplemente para cubrir su decepción. Remus siguió con su tranquila expresión y los ignoro.

— Los licántropos me aceptaron —suspiros y expresiones relajadas—...pero aun desconfían de un _hombre-lobo domesticado_ —esto ultimo lo dijo con recelo y desden, la mayoría mostró inconformidad, pocos apoyando la molestia del castaño, Dumbledore no dio signos de comprensión, mas sus ojos relampaguearon molestos por unos segundos. Más nadie comento nada.

En cambio el que se dio a notar sobre todos fue Sirius que mostró total furia ante el apelativo, claramente le molestaba que Remus fuera calificado como un "hombre-lobo domesticado". Todos notaron esta reacción y no pudieron evitar pensar que ambos eran muy unidos, sacando ideas mal infundadas, incluso Severus Snape frunció el entrecejo en molestia, aunque no se supo si fue por Lupin o Black.

— Aun así, todos aceptaron mi presencia, pero en ocasiones decían que mi olor era insoportable, según el olor de un humano —Remus se encogió de hombros restándole importancia— unos simplemente ignoraban esto y me dejaban en paz, pues yo les infundaba...aunque difícil que lo parezca...respeto, pues poseo conocimiento del mundo humano, se exiliaron ellos mismos en cuevas lejanas, rodeados por vegetación, viven como salvajes, son hoscos —hablaba con neutralidad pero algunos notaron un dejo de pena— pero les sirven mucho mis conocimientos, claro que algunos son recelosos de mi, pues no confían para nada en los Magos, los Magos que los cazan y matan —especto con recelo, los presentes igual de inconformes mostrando un poco de pena, pues Remus también mostraba signos de furia ante eso— en todo caso, mi presencia hubiese sido mucho mejor vista si no fuese porque tienen un Líder...un Líder que me detesta y si tuviese la oportunidad me mataría...

Rostros con sorpresa y aprensión, los Weasley´s mostraron preocupación y principalmente Molly mostró dulzura y compresión, Sirius quiso comentar algo pero pareciera que lo pensó de nuevo pues no dijo nada, el resto miraron con mas curiosidad y expectación a Remus, algunos trataron de pasar indiferentes como Severus y alguien gruño en molestia, obviamente ese alguien fue Ojo-Loco-Moddy. Dumbledore en cambio coloco sus codos en la mesa y entrelazo sus manos como siempre solía hacer cuando centraba su atención en alguien.

Ignorando a todos de nuevo, Remus miro con atención a Dumbledore y sonrió con diversión y complicidad. Sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a los mas recelosos. Pareciera que los únicos que entendieron fueron Sirius y Dumbledore, pues ambos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

— Su nombre es Fenrir Greyback, se podría decir que es un _licántropo antiguo_ —hizo un ademán despectivo— para mi es solo un maldito monstruo verdadero —recalco sus palabras con odio nunca antes vistos en él— es peor que la basura misma, al muy maldito le fascina hacer todo lo una bestia sin control haría...morder a seres inocentes, disfrutar de la casería, solo por enfermo placer...

— Pero Lupin...¿no se supone que eso es lo que hace un Hombre-lobo? —interrumpió con imprudencia Dedalus Diggle un hombre de apariencia nerviosa y podría decirse hasta patética.

Remus se tensó y lo vio con sus ojos entrecerrados con sorpresa y dolor, los demás le lanzaron miradas de advertencia, y Sirius salto de su asiento golpeando con las palmas abiertas y con fuerza la mesa, inclinadose lo suficiente para verlo con furia en su atractivo rostro, sobresaltando a todos. Los Weasley mostraron caras de furia hacia el pobre ingrato (Molly, Artur, Bill y Charlí) mas Diggle solo se encogió patéticamente en su asiento.

— Insinúas que todos los Hombres-lobos son iguales a ese bastardo, que Remus es un asesino sin control, que lastima a las personas por gusto —siseo, con veneno derrochando por su ronca voz llena de furia nada contenida, demostrando con palabras el remolino de pensamientos que pasaban por la mente atormentada de Remus, demostrando sin dudas que Sirius Black y Remus Lupin se conocían hasta lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos. Severus observo la apasionada defensa que demostraba por Lupin, y eso le produjo un repentina sensación que apretó con crueldad su corazón.

— No hay ningún problema Sirius —intervino con suavidad Remus, mirándolo con agradecimiento y cariño.

Sirius se volvió a sentar sin dejar de mirar intensamente a Dedalus Diggle, mas al final rompió la conexión y le devolvió una dulce mirada a Remus, la tensión dejo se palparse en el aire de la oscura sala, sin embargo alcanzo a observar sin querer a la persona que estaba al lado del castaño, tensándose y desviando la mirada con aprensión, Severus lo había mirado; y el moreno no supo identificar que era lo que transmitía esa intensa mirada.

— Prosigue por favor Remus...—pidió con seriedad Dumbledore dignas de un profesional en medio de un delito, notando como este se tensaba un poco de nuevo, captando mas alerta en el viejo Director.

— i Él /i no es como los demás licántropos —dijo con marcada voz mirando a Diggle para confírmale que se equivocaba, para después susurrar con pesadez—** ..._él controla su Transformación..._**

Jadeos de sorpresa, bufidos de terror, la tensión nuevamente latente en el atronador silencio, mientras Remus apretaba su puño por debajo de la mesa con fuerza sobre sus piernas, mas esta fue cubierta por una segunda mano, Sirius le infundaba apoyo.

— ¿Como que controla su transformación? —pregunto Kingsley Shacklebolt con falso aplomo y miedos visibles, un mago alto y de tez negra. Todos lo miraron en cuanto hablo sacándoles del momentáneo shock y volvieron a mirar a Remus.

— En si, es como la poción Mata-Lobos, pero mejor, él puede controlarse a su gusto cuando esta transformado...además no es cuando se transforma lo que me hizo repudiarle, sino que el mata, caza, muerde y lastima cuando no esta transformado, al desgraciado no le basta destrozar a sus victimas durante la Luna Llena, al contrario, le fascina probar la carne y sangre de inocentes cuando se encuentra aun sin transformarse...sobre todo a niños y jóvenes...maldito monstruo...

Si antes los había dejado en shock, ahora estaban para desmayarse, la mayoría tembló ante cada acción que mencionaba Remus con horror. Un licántropo que mataba transformado y aun peor cuando no lo estaba, cuando se supone que es un humano, no querían imaginar que tanto poder poseía ese Ser Maldito.

— Como sea —continuo ignorando las expresiones de horror— lo peor es que considera la oferta del i _Lord_ /i , no todos comparten su opinión, no quieren seguir las ordenes de un Mago, no quieren ser manipulados, respetan a Greyback, le temen por su poder, y él les indica que ellos deberían ser los que dominen al mundo, que la oferta del Lord los ayudaría —escalofríos generales de los presentes, a excepciones de aquellos que han presenciado el horror mismo— son recios a aceptarlo...y es ahí donde yo intervine para convencerlos de no hacerlo...claro al margen de Greyback...no podía permitir que me descubriera, gracias a Merlín no lo logro, sabe de rumores de levantamientos rebeldes, pero no ha confirmado que sea yo el que los infunde, mas creo que el desconfía y sabe algo, en todo caso su Plan de Dominación del Mundo requiere una retorcida idealización, pretende tomar niños y jóvenes para morderlos y transformarlos, convirtiéndolos en cachorros para criar, educándolos para que odien a todos los humanos, tanto Muggles como Magos, para crear su nueva raza...en eso consiste mas o menos la oferta del Lord, él les permitirá tomar a cualquier persona y hacer lo que quieran con ella, a cambio los licanos le ayudarían en la batalla...lo consideran...muchos no quieren convertirse en carniceros, destrozando a cualquiera, pero tampoco quieren seguir escondidos...

Un gran silencio se cernió después de las palabras de Remus, todos en estupor y miedo, temiendo lo peor.

— Bien, has logrado mucho Remus, por favor te pido no desistas y hagas todo lo posible para convencerlos...aunque sea a algunos —pdio después de unos angustiantes minutos Dumbledore, regresando a todos a su conducta, mas Remus y Sirius se mostraron un poco incómodos por la manera en que le dejaba el peso de la responsabilidad.

— Greyback será el problema principal, lo demás es solo cuestión de tiempo, por el momento todo esta controlado, cuando llegue el momento avisare que es lo que decidieron —murmuro en contestación.

— Perfecto, bien pasemos a otro punto...—se detuvo cerciorándose que tenia toda la atención de los presentes.

—...Voldemort no solo intenta reclutar a los licántropos...—Sirius bufo con exasperación murmurando algo por la bajo que sonó como: _que novedad_, claro que fue con sarcasmo, sacando un apretón de Remus en su pierna reprendiéndolo— también intenta convencer a Los Vampiros...

Bien, las sorpresas iban y venían sacándoles el aire a cada rato a todos, aunque la tensión de Remus fue mas pronunciada en el mismo instante que fue pronunciad la palabra "Vampiros", se sabe muy bien que ambos seres: Licántropos y Vampiros, no se llevan, desde siglos atrás, pues bien Remus no iba a ser la excepción, no importando que él nunca se aya topado con uno, estaba en sus instintos, le gritaban que si veía alguno, lo destrozara y eliminara.

— No tienes porque preocuparte Moony, no creo alguno se aparezca por aquí —susurro Sirius con suavidad apretando su agarre el la mano del licano, como adivinando los pensamientos del castaño, arrancándole una sonrisa de gratitud y destensándolo en el instante. Mas Remus sintió como Severus al lado de él se tensaba y movía imperceptiblemente, confundiéndolo, pues sentía la molestia salir del frío profesor.

—...no ha podido convencerlos, eso lo se muy bien, pero tampoco es porque no lo aya intentado...

Todos se miraban confundidos, ¿Cómo que no podía convencerlos, se supone que los Vampiros son seres oscuros, a ellos les encantaría la idea de unirse al Innombrable, ellos amaban la Oscuridad, y por lo que sabían también podría ofrecerles con facilidad victimas, como hizo con los Licántropos.

— El problema para El Dark Lord es que no los encuentra...al menos no a encontrado aun al Líder —aclaro con aburrimiento Severus, le exasperaba que fueran tan ciegos como para no darse cuenta de tan saltable observación, mucho más si mostraban tan patética confusión— él no hace mas que buscarlo...no ha hecho mas nada...para movilizar sus acciones...

Todos lo observaron con sorpresa y aprensión, nunca les había transmitido la suficiente confianza, pero a él le valía un comino lo que pensaran.

— Gracias Severus —dijo Dumbledore amablemente— pues bien tenemos que buscarlo primero nosotros, encontrarlo y finalmente convencerlo de no unírsele a Voldemort —nuevos escalofríos y sobresaltos de miedo a la simple mención del nombre, mas el director los ignoro— alguien con la suficiente capacidad como para introducirse entre ellos y no ser detectados, como para ser confundido como uno de ellos, los Vampiros son extremadamente astutos e inteligentes, sin contar con sus habilidades sobrenaturales y superiores a cualquiera, incluso para un mago como yo...

Ningún sonido, ninguna palabra, nadie tenia esa capacidad, pero después de unos largos segundos tensos a la mayoría le golpeo la comprensión como una bludgger, y miraron como acto reflejo a una joven chica con el cabello largo de un color rosa intenso resaltando por sobre los demás, sentada al lado de Bill Weasley, era Nymphadora Tonks, que se hacia llamar solamente por su apellido pues no le gustaba su nombre, la chica miro con confusión a todos los que la observaban detenidamente, no entendiendo por que la miraban así.

— Tonks, pequeña...¿seria posible que pudieses hacer esta importante misión para la Orden? —Dumbledore hablo en pos de todos los que pensaban lo mismo, Tonks una perfecta metamorfamaga, la capacidad de transformarse a si mismo el lo que sea incluyendo las capacidades y habilidades de la persona, o Ser en el cual adaptara su figura, en cualquier persona, _en cualquiera_, seria la perfecta opción, si no fuera porque la chica era una atolondrada y torpe, esto era lo que asía dudar la capacidad de opción de su Líder. Tonks lo miro con confusión por unos instantes, mas su mirada escondía una perfecta seriedad y determinación que solo un Legilimente podría ver.

— Por supuesto que si Señor —la chica hablo con una gran resolución que dejo en estupor a muchos de los presentes, mas a Sirius y Remus les transmitió orgullo, ellos sabían que Tonks era una perfecta opción cuando se tomaba las cosas en serio. Además cuando se transformaba, ella obtenía no solo las habilidades y características de cualquier ser, ella adaptaba su figura junto a su carácter, y que supieran un Vampiro por lo regular era frío y condensendiente. Si, ella lo haría bien. Al parecer Dumbledore opinaba lo mismo porque le regalo una calida sonrisa a la chica.

— Bien todo arreglado y planeado...si no hay algo mas que agregar...—Dumbledore miro a todos esperando que alguien hablara, mas nadie quiso refutar las ideas y ordenes del Líder—...en ese caso doy por terminada la reunión, pueden retirarse caballeros y damas, muy buenas noches.

Todos se retiraron con lentitud, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, razonando, buscando algún fallo a su plan, mas no lo hallaron, Albus Dumbledore lograba hacer las cosas con perfección y sencillez, no podían haber tenido un mejor Líder.

Al día siguiente, aun noviembre, una semana y media para las vacaciones de Navidad, Hogwarts, Torre de Gryffindor, Sala común, un hermoso y atractivo pelirrojo se encontraba recostado cuan largo era, frente a la chimenea, en el suelo por sobre la fina alfombra roja de la Sala.

Manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, el rostro relajado, la respiración acompasada, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, tenía colocado el uniforme completo, mas la corbata estaba suelta de forma rebelde y desarreglada, los botones del cuello de la camisa desabrochados mostrando una poco del apetecible y bien formado torso, la túnica abierta y las piernas cruzadas.

Esta de mas de decir que todo aquel que pasara y observara tan apetecible creación de la humanidad caería redondito ante él, prueba de ello fue la reacción de unas niñas de primer curso quedándose petrificadas cuando bajaban las escaleras de su habitación al ver por lo alto a semejante atractivo y alto pelirrojo.

— Wowww ¿quien es ese lindo chico? —articulo con una risita tonta una de las chicas, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

— No lo se...pero esta como para comérselo entero —contesto con lascividad otra de las chicas que claramente se notaba que era la mayor y atrevida de las tres.

— No creo que se pueda comer —comento inocentemente la tercera chica con nerviosismo no entendiendo la reacción de sus amigas. Recibiendo miradas de incredulidad y exasperación respectivamente.

— Olvídalo —dijo aburrida la mayor.

— Será mejor que no hablen de Ron Weasley...le subirían el ego hasta los cielos y eso seria exasperante —una voz por detrás ellas las sobresalto, Hermione Granger alumna superior de 5to curso los mirada divertida y severamente, claro como no hacerlo era la Prefecta de su Casa.

— Señorita Granger...esto...lo sentimos, bueno mejor nos vamos tenemos clase ¿no? Chicas —comento atropelladamente la mayor de ellas, no recordaba que aquél chico era Ronald Weasley uno de los tres miembros del tan famoso y respetado Trío de Oro, y para acabarla Hermione Granger, otro miembro del Trío, las había escuchado hablar de manera poco decente sobre su él.

Y dicho y hecho las tres bajaron precipitadamente las escaleras pasando de largo a Ron pero lazando una miradita curiosa para ver si lo habían despertado. Herm las vio irse con gracia, notando que su amigo pelirrojo se levantaba confundido por tanto ajetreo, solo logrando ver como unas chiquillas desaparecía por el retrato.

— ¿Ocurrió algo? —pregunto un poco somnoliento.

— Ocurrió que tenemos clase de Defensa en unos minutos y tu ni cuenta de das —mirada reprobatoria de parte de la castaña mientras se alejaba asía la salida— será mejor que te des prisa en tomar tus libros...veré si encuentro a Harry...

En cuanto Hermione salio Ron corrió al dormitorio por sus cosas pretendiendo alcanzar a su amiga, sin embargo se encontró una curiosa escena

Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnegan se encontraban en la cama del primero besándose como si la vida dependiera de ello, pero no solo eso, Dean estaba encima de Seamus entre las piernas acariciando apasionadamente a este ultimo por debajo del pantalón y Seamus se dedicaba a acariciar al otro debajo de la camisa, ambos solando suspiros por demás placenteros, rozándose sin censar.

Por un momento los vio separarse con esfuerzo, jadeando, buscando el tan preciado aire, para en el mismo instante volver a las intensas caricias esta vez Dean dejaba cortos y suaves besos en la blanca piel del torso de Seamus, arrancando suaves gemidos, mientras este echaba atrás su cabeza dejando expuesto su apetecible cuello.

Ron estaba alucinado, estaba viendo a dos chicos en pleno proceso de acción, mas su cerebro no daba señales de pensar claramente, se encontraba petrificado con una mano en el pomo de la puerta y un pie adentro en una pose que indicaba que entraría, pero no lo hacia, y aquellos dos ni por aludidos se daban.

— Ummm...¡Ah!..._Dean_... —gemía Seamus sin cesar, totalmente sonrojado y sus ojos brillando en placer, poniendo al pelirrojo mas tenso, mientras Dean solo se dedicaba a devolver caricias.

— _Hermoso_ —mientras decía esto lo levanto en el acto sentándolo encima de sus piernas rozando con intensidad ambas intimidades mientras Seamus echaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dean pegándose más en un jadeo— _que tal si te tomo de una vez _—ronroneo mientras lo besaba de nuevo.

Ante eso Ron salio de su estupor, no le gustaría presenciar tal acto íntimo viniendo de sus amigos, y más rojo que nunca se dispuso a llamar la atención de los jóvenes amantes. Carraspeó fuertemente causando un sobresalto en los dos chicos, estos lo miraron aun jadeando y más rojos que el propio cabello de Ron se separaron de golpe, avergonzados se acomodaron sus ropas y cubrieron sus respectivas erecciones. Ron simplemente no los podía ver a la cara, él más que nadie estaba avergonzado por interrumpir de esa manera, y un momento de aturdimiento le hizo pensar que le gustaría estar en esa situación con Blaise Zabini. Logrando que su aturdimiento bajara y mostrara solo un leve rubor, la idea de tener a Blaise en esa posición le calmo la vergüenza, pero aumento su calor interno, tratando de alejar sus nada decentes pensamientos movió su cabeza vislumbrando sus libros y yendo rápidamente a recogerlos se retiro de igual manera, pero antes de irse...

— A la próxima pongan un hechizo para que no les interrumpan de nuevo chicos, por cierto no lleguen tarde o la Umbridge se desquitara fuertemente con ustedes —sugirió divertido dejando anonadados a los otros dos, pues pensaban que Ron era uno de esos chicos que odiaban o les avergonzaban esos desplantes, además les animaba a seguir.

Ron bajaba corriendo las escaleras principales de la Torre que llevaban al comedor, sin creerse que él había dicho tan descaradas palabras, pero al contrario de lo que pensaran, le gustaba ser tan desvergonzado, así Zabini no jugaría tan fácilmente con él.

Y como de un imán se tratase el objeto de sus pensamientos iba en la misma dirección que él pelirrojo, por delante de él, y lo mejor de todo: solo.

Ron se apresuro a alcanzarlo con la firme idea de jugar un poco, estaba un poco excitado por la anterior escena vista y quería mostrarle al Slytherin su reciente descarada actitud descubierta.

— Pero mira que tenemos aquí una linda serpiente sola —con seducción el pelirrojo abrazo al Sly por la espalda susurrado las palabras en el oído de este.

Zabini se sobresalto y sintió un placentero escalofrió. Se supone que la clase ya había comenzado pero al no ver al Gryffindor en la clase decidió saltársela y buscarlo, quería jugar un poco con él, he ironías de la vida, el Gry lo había encontrado primero y lo tenia a él temblando en sus brazos.

— Quieres jugar Gatito —ronroneo Blaise mientras se volvía entre lo brazos del pelirrojo y lo abrazaba por el cuello acercando peligrosamente sus rostros— lindo, lindo, ¿de vedad quieres jugar conmigo? —inquirió de nuevo cerrando los ojos en un suspiro deliciosos e incitando a Ron.

Ron estaba que se salía de sus cabales, Zabini le estaba devolviendo las jugarretas y con creces, bien si quería jugar, el iba a jugar.

— Me parece que el Gatito eres tú —puntualizo con seducción recordándole al ojiverde que él actuaba como tal— Pero eso lo veremos mejor —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, levantando a Blaise con una asombrosa facilidad que le obligo al Sly rodear con sus piernas la esbelta cintura de Ron, para sostenerse mejor, haciendo contacto con fuerza ambos miembros de los chicos, arrancándoles gemidos de placer.

— No se suponga que un Gryffindor haga eso —alego con un pucherito de falsa inconformidad Blaise, conteniéndose con fuerza, al sentir las calidas corrientes de electricidad que le mandaban tan placenteros roces.

Ron sonrió ampliamente remarcado su atractivo rostro.

— No conoces a los todos los Gryffindors —especto mientras hacia ondular su cuerpo contra él otro, logrando que Zabini abriera sus ojos en par con sorpresa y placer, jadeando.

—Vaya...quien...te...enseño eso —articulo afectado mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, sonrojado.

Ron lo miro escéptico.

— Mi hermanos...—Zabini elevó una ceja incrédulo—...no pienses sucio Zabini...—reprocho rodando los ojos—...son concejos de hermanos...

Blaise sonrió maliciosamente.

— Enseñan bien...—comento como si nada, cerrando con mas fuerza las piernas obligando a Ron a tener que apoyarse contra la pared mas cercana y contener un gemido placentero—...pero no lo suficiente...—gimió sensualmente Blaise mientras acercaba peligrosamente sus labios a los del pelirrojo, tomando el control...pero Ron fue rápido y lo sujeto con fuerza estampándolo contra la pared. Aun sin separarse se miraron fijamente jadeando, miradas verde-musgo y azul-cielo enfrentándose por el control, finalmente Blaise bajo sus brazos y se dejo resbalar por sobre la fría pared mientras que Ron lo soltaba lentamente dejándole ir.

— Ganas esta...Weasley, pero a la próxima te tendré rendido ante mi —declaro con frialdad, como si se hubiesen enfrentado a un duelo de varitas, sorprendiendo a Ron.

— Te estaré esperando Zabini —acepto receloso cruzándose de brazos. Le molesto que el Slytherin se le dirigiera de esa manera tan fría, esperaba que fuera más calido, pero se equivoco.

Una ultima mirada sin sentimientos de Zabini y este se dirigió rumbo a las mazmorras. Ron solo se quedo plantado en el mismo lugar con un dolor inexplicable en su corazón, odiando de pronto a Blaise Zabini.

Zabini se encontraba aturdido, la mirada intensa del Gry lo confundió, no se suponga que Weasley le controlara, se supone que él debía tener al pelirrojo derritiéndose en sus brazos, todo se le estaba volviendo, y si bien un Slytherin se caracterizaba por no dejarse controlar, descubrió que no todo era como lo pintaban, había tenido un enfrentamiento con Ron Weasley, un enfrentamiento de control, y por el momento el Gryffindor le iba ganando la delantera.

Hosgmaeade, tarde del mismo día, taberna de las Tres Escobas, Madame Hooch se encontraba sentada bebiendo una taza de te, esperando impaciente la llegada de una persona que podría calificar como buen prospecto a profesor sustituto, necesitaba encontrar uno de inmediato pues pronto partiría a ver una propuesta que le mandaron desde América, estaba ansiosa, la oportunidad de viajar y conocer nuevas personas le ponían de un muy bien humor, además necesitaba descanso de las tan extensas horas de trabajo en Hogwarts.

Miro la hoja de referencia del futuro sustituto y no pudo mas que sonreír en aprobación, el perfecto sustituto, aunque le preocupaba la imparcialidad de la cual era característico, pero pensándolo mejor no había nadie mas que se encontrara libre y dispuesto.

— Rosmenta querida podrías decirme la hora —pidió a la atractiva mujer que se encontraba limpiando una mesa cercana.

Rosmenta miro su reloj de bolsillo y le sonrió tranquilizadora.

— Faltan 30 minutos Hooch —exclamo con diversión ante la impaciencia.

— Bien, solo espero que llegue...—dijo apenada por su actitud.

Cedrig Diggory se dirigía a paso veloz al pueblo, había solicitado permiso para conseguir una nueva indumentaria para su escoba, necesitaba ajustarla para la próxima practica, no había notado el desperfecto en sus escoba sino hasta después de la practica pasada (hace una dos semanas) y se había dicho que conseguiría arreglarla después de venir del paseo del fin de semana pasado, lo había olvidado por completo, y ahora tenia que ir en ese instante, pues la maestra de vuelo aseguro que en la siguiente practica (que seria mañana mismo) supervisaría el nuevo profesor sustituto para acomodarse a la manera de enseñar, él estaba nervioso, siempre le pedía concejos a Madame Hooch sobre la manera de volar y estrategias a elaborar, discutiendo la mejor de las practicas, y con un nuevo maestro, él quería dar una buena impresión, pues sabia que escogerían a alguien de alta capacidad.

Al salir del establecimiento después de comprar lo necesario para su escoba el chico se sumió en sus pensamientos, recordando de pronto a cierto persona que ya no estaba mas en el colegio, siempre le atrajo, siempre le asía sonrojar y sonreír cuando lo veía, pero nunca se acercaba pues era miembro del quipo de otra casa, si se acercaba pensaría que era un espía, eso le causo gracia, esa persona siempre le pareció paranoica cuando de Quidditch se tratara, pero siempre un gran Capitán.

Tan pensativo se encontraba que no noto a la persona que se le cruzo frente a la entrada del pueblo y choco irremediablemente. Cayendo ambos al suelo, Cedrig encima de un hombre joven, de cabello corto, con unos mechones de color castaño oscuro cayéndole gracilmente en la ligeramente bronceado y atractivo rostro, ojos chocolate brillantes que lo miraban con el mismo estupor con el cual él estaba viéndolo, notando el fuerte cuerpo marcado debajo de él, sacándole un leve sonrojo a Cedrig que iluminaron con intensidad los ojos del otro.

Cedirg se levanto como un resorte muy sonrojado y apenado. Extendiendo una mano ofreciéndole ayuda al recién aplastado, el sujeto la toma sonriendo a Cedrig con dulzura y diversión.

— Lo siento, lo siento mucho no fue mi intención, no miraba hacia donde iba —decía abochornado en balbuceos luciendo mas adorable ante los ojos del mayor.

— No hay ningún problema, aquí tienes —la voz grave del mayor sonó tranquilizadora y suave ante los oídos de Cedrig mientras le devolvía las cosas que se le habían caído logrando que se sonrojara mas— ¿Diggory verdad?

El chico apenado no sabia que decir, ese atractivo hombre le conocía y no sabia como contestarle sin terminar balbuceando una estupidez, se limito a asentir con la cabeza desviando su apenada mirada hacia un punto determinado, topándose sin pensarlo con un reloj en una vitrina que marcaban las 5:48, abrió los ojos grandemente, se supone que debería estar en el colegio a las 6, y solo le quedaban unos minutos, apenas los suficientes para regresar corriendo. Miro al aun desconocido y le sonrió tímidamente.

— Lo siento de nuevo, me tengo que ir —dicho eso, Cedrig paso corriendo al lado del joven, siguiendo el camino a Hogwarts. Pero antes de irse escucho un grito que le informaba algo.

— ¡Hey espera! ¡Acaso no me recuerdas soy Oliver Wood! —parando en seco Cedrig se volvió bruscamente sorprendido y emocionado pero Oliver ya no se encontraba ahí, quiso correr a buscarlo, pero se golpeo mentalmente, pues no sabría que decirle, así que desolado camino de nuevo al colegio, esperando la oportunidad de volver a hablar con él.

Gran Comedor, mismo día por la noche, lleno de murmullos alegres, charlas banales, algunos gritando, otros serios como los Slytherins manteniendo platicas simples, pero con elegancia, no mostrando la euforia de sus contrapartes los Gryffindors, que tenían a los gemelos Weasleys parados en sus asientos gritando al unísono:

— Mis queridos compañeros les demostraremos que con apoyo todo se puede —miradas expectantes de cursos inferiores en la mesa de los leones— Nosotros tenemos la solución a sus problemas para relajarse en las clases sin necesidad de matarse poniendo atención para los exámenes —inmediatas miradas esperanzadas de los cursos de 5to de todas las casas— pero eso, mis queridos compatriotas se los informaremos en la Sala Común, pues tenemos metiches a la vista —aclararon mientras señalaban descaradamente a los Slytherins quienes les lanzaron una mirada glacial y los de Reavenclaw que los miraban reprobadores y recelosos, y los de Hufflepuff los ignoraban.

— Mis queridos alumnos —la potente vos del Director se hizo escuchar por encima del alboroto, trayendo consigo el repentino silencio, obligando a los descarados gemelos a sentarse como si nada. Dumbledore les sonrió cómplice.

— Me complace informarles que tendremos un Intercambio Estudiantil, con los anteriores ya conocidos, Colegios de Dumstrang y Beauxbatons —murmullos excitados recorrieron todo el comedor—...y hemos decidido que algunos alumnos compartan tan maravillosa experiencia...—euforia flotando en el ambiente— pero como veo, muchos desean ir ¿verdad? —comento sonriente mirando las iluminadas expresiones que tenían todos ante la posibilidad de ir a algunos de los mas respetables colegios de magia aparte de Howarts— pero para ello mis jóvenes estudiantes tiene que ganarse el privilegio...

Silencio absoluto, bueno no tanto, por ahí se oyó una lejana tos pero nada más, bien tampoco eso, los gemelos murmuraron algo por lo bajo que sonó: "Si la Sapo-Umbridge no interviene seria una gloria", aunque alguien dijo también "¿Ver a la Flema?", esta demás decir que nadie entendió eso, pero el Trío Dorado si entendió junto a los gemelos pues soltaron risitas apenas aludidles, que llamaron la atención de todos pues el silencio que se había cernido era lo suficiente como para darse a notar hasta los murmullos mas bajos.

— ¡Ejem, acaso no tiene algo mejor que hacer —salto con fiereza Harry mirando a todos con recelo, Ron apoyo las palabras de su mejor amigo levantándose cuan alto era (muy alto cabe decir) y frotando sus puños con expresión intimidante, ante eso todos volvieron a sus murmullos excitados con aprensión. Logrando vislumbrar al Príncipe de las Serpientes, Harry noto que lo miraba divertido, haciendo mímica con sus labios tratando de darle un mensaje. "contigo-todo-lo-que-se-desee".

El rubio platinado finalizó su mensaje sonriendo seductoramente al moreno de ojos verdes que al darse por aludido le devolvió la sonrisa remojando sus labios con inocente expresión que decía: "ven-y-trata-de-tomarme", dirían por ahí que eso se vio dulce, pero ante los ojos de Draco fue una clara invitación de "ven-y-tómame", sin el i _trata_ /i . Claro que la imaginación de alguien suele volar demasiado lejos, y más si se trata de un atractivo autosuficiente y superior como Draco Malfoy, quien las normas de la familia solían decir descubres-deseas-tomas-posees-y-finamente-dejas todo lo que quieras, aunque lo ultimo de i _dejar_ /i ya no cabía en sus apreciaciones con el Atractivo Cachorro.

Claro que el intercambio fue visto por muchos, ¿quien con suficiente capacidad pensante no se daría cuenta, bien los de primero eran aun muy inocentes para eso (recalco que dije: **algunos**), y otros tantos se derritieron con la sonrisa de Draco y otros dejaron de respirar momentáneamente, ante el jugueteo de Harry con sus labios. Claro que no duro mucho pues Draco lanzo sendas miradas gélidas marca muerte deslumbrando con su fría expresión más elegante y hermosa que les dieron escalofríos a los más cobardes y recelo a los dizques más valientes, Harry también mostró su expresión mas fiera digna de un Gryffindor luciendo rebeldemente atractivo. Volviendo todo al normal alboroto como si nada.

— Bien los escogeremos con un concurso...—Dumbledore seguía con su normal anuncio ignorando descaradamente el alboroto que causaban los Lideres de Gryffindor y Slytherin respectivamente, mas su comentario no hizo nada de efecto en los alumnos pero si que lo hicieron con los maestros pues estos se tensaron con anticipación mirándose preocupados, Severus gruño con molestia no queriendo mirar ningún punto en especifico—...de Poesía...

De nuevo el silencio absoluto, algunos gimieron con angustia, y otros jadearon con entusiasmo, otros explotaron en comentarios despectivos alegando que eso sonaba a estupidez, algunos seguían en proceso de tragarse el anuncio, otros quedaron en Shock, y otros pasaban de él, total que se hizo el Apocalipsis. Harry entraba en los de i pasaban de él /i , Hermione igual, y Ron...pues obviamente igual, a ellos no les interesaba para nada irse del colegio en un intercambio. El grupo líder de Slytherin estaba en las de los comentarios despectivos, así que se dedicaban a burlarse de los idiotas que pensaban ir. Ginny al contrario despotricaba descaradamente la, según ella, estupida idea del intercambio con razonamiento y fluidez, mas no mostrando una expresión furiosa (características de un Weasley) sino las mas fría expresión que se podía notar en tan dulce rostro, a lo que seguía alegando que la tal i Flema /i vendría y empezaría a pavonearse como una dizque Reina y dejando en estupidez a los hombres...nadie quiso acercársele ni tantito, parecía que en cualquier momento soltaría una bofetada al pobre iluso que se acercara.

Sin embargo Theodore Nott la observaba con extraña curiosidad nada adecuas en él. Draco noto esto y miro también a la chica Weasley que hablaba de una manera muy ofensiva pero sorprendentemente con elegante lógica, dándose cuenta porque su estoico amigo le llamaba la atención.

— La chica Weasley me agrada —comento Theodore como quien no quiere la cosa con una mueca que pareció verse como una leve sonrisa, comenzando a cenar, dejando en estupor a los demás, Pansy dejo caer su tenedor sonoramente contra la vajilla dejando en el aire su mano a punto de comer algo inexistente, a Blaise se resbalo el brazo que estaba apoyando su rostro y casi se da contra la mesa, Vincent levanto la cabeza bruscamente dándole un codazo sin querer a Gregory quien a su vez abrió la boca tratando de luchar por respirar o ver a Thed alucinado, Draco solo sonrió con superioridad y diversión pues él ya veía venir eso.

_** i b Continuara**_

_** /i **_

**Slytherin: 3 Gryffindor: 4**

**Aclaraciones:**

Voldemort **NO** intervendrá aun, solo quise mostrar los movimientos de él para no perder el hilo de la historia.

Las parejas secundarias no opacaran la relación DxH o HxD.

Los Licántropos y Vampiros aun no intervendrán mucho, son solo referencias, pero pienso utilizarlos muuuyyy bien.

Si les molesta que hable del 6to libro notifíquenmelo por favor.

Si algunos ya lo notaron (Como Andrux), hay ligera referencia de Conssover(se escribe así? o.O) eso fue en el anterior Cáp. pero habrá mas en los próximos cap´s. aunque no pienso opacar a Harry y compañía, para nada, mantengo mi fanatismo y atención en Harry y Draco, pero quiero ver la fascínate mezcla que se puede ver con otros personajes.

**N.A: /b **Lamento infinitamente la tardanza, y otra excusa es el Internet, no se si realmente este fallando mi ordenador o la pagina estuvo en construcción pues no podía ni siquiera entrar a leer otros fic´s, bueno aquí les deje ahora si un Cáp. muuuuyyyy largo 27 hojas de Word (joder volví a romper mi marca O.O), así que no se quejen mucho T.T, aquí ya puse un mini (heee como llamarlo? o.O) lime (creo que era si XD), entre Dean/Seamus, y empecé con el Oly/Ced, yo cumplo mis promesas Aly se levanta solemnemente también empezaron los avances entre Rony y Biny, con respecto a Draco y Harry, vendrá mas acción el próximo no se preocupen, nada mas quise darles un respiro y darles la oportunidad a los secundarios de aparecer. Lamento si mis insinuaciones de Dumby/Voldy se vieron...heeee...extrañas?...como sea, cuando repase el Cáp. para leerlo no lo había notado siquiera, pensé que se veía una relación normal como la de un Padre e hijo discutiendo, en este caso Profesor y Alumno, pero cuando mi hermano lo leyó me dijo exactamente esto, claro que antes me miro como bicho raro...ù-ú# : "...sabia que eras sádica (ahí le di una de mis sonrisas patentadas )...y un poco pervertida...( lo negué reciamente ò/ó)...pero que hicieras un Dumbledore/Voldemort es demasiado Ive (lo mire escéptica...ô.ô...no entendiendo porque me lo decía)...a veces me asustan tus ideas...juntar a un viejito pervertido con un adolescente psicópata que se dedicaba a matar las mascotas de otros cuando era niño...(ahí se fue a la jodida mi resolución ù-ú#)..." se soltó a reír como loco, claro que después de salir de mi estupor momentáneo le golpee en la cabeza fuertemente con mi cuadernito negro que siempre cargo y lo corrí de mi habitación, el muy desgraciado se fue riendo aun...¬.¬ ya ven la clase de hermano que tengo...él al igual que yo también a leído Harry Potter, pero solo el 6to libro, según él solo le basta ver las películas -.-u, como sea chicos y chichas nos vemos hasta la próxima y disculpen la larga nota final (que fue mas estupida que constructiva ¬ ¬u)

Dejen Reviwes, no pienso exigirles para actualización rápida como antes (no me da tiempo u.u) pero se los pido para poder crear con mas apoyo y entusiasmo los cap´s, además entre mas comentarios recibo mas ganas me dan de escribir capítulos largos /u.

Ya saben comentarios de pasadita, reclamos ñ.ñ, amenazas de muerte +, comentarios constructivos . , etc., etc., XD.

Creo que es todo ñ.ñ, así que saludos cordiales de su servidora:

**Aly**


	12. ¿Hogwarts en ataque?, ¿El primer beso?

**Capitulo XI**

¿Hogwarts en ataque?...¿El primer beso?...¡¿Que Rayos tienen que ver!

°º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**_Dedicado con cariño a los Fan´s de Fred y George..._**

°º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Una semana paso desde el anuncio sobre la próxima llegada de los alumnos de intercambio, muchas cosas pasaron durante este lapso de tiempo, los chicos de 5to seguían con su usual actitud estresada, incluso en muchas ocasiones llegaban a tener alguno que otro colapso nervioso que los llevaba a parar a la enfermería, saltaban ante la mención de los tan (y a la vez no tanto) esperados TIMO´s, en los pasillos, en el comedor, las habitaciones y hasta auque resulte patético decir: hasta el baño, ¿que si los profesores les exigían mucho? Decir que exigían es poco...abusaban de su autoridad...ordenaban seria la palabra mas correcta...a los de bajos cursos les resultaba entretenido y sumamente divertido verlos tan esquizofrénicos...los de alto curso los trataban de apoyar como podían, dándoles a entender que ellos pasaron por lo mismo y que si fueran tan horribles, como le pasaba por las cabeza a muchos, los de 6to y 7mo no estarían tan campantes aun en el Colegio, tal vez eso aminoraba las cosas, pero la presencia y desasosiego de los gemelos Gry mandaba todo la autoestima de los nerviosos de 5to al borde del llanto.

Pero el punto fue que los mas loco que pudo acontecer Hogwarts paso ese misma semana, para ser exactos Miércoles por la mañana, antes de empezar las clases...comenzando con Fred y George Weasley...

°º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ 

Sala Común de Gryffindor los anteriormente mencionados gemelos se encontraban en medio de un revuelo de chicos y chicas de 5to corriendo de aquí para allá buscando anotaciones, apuntes, pergaminos, plumas y demás libros que los ayudasen estudiar y elaborar los trabajos extenuantes aplicados por sus queridos Profesores, algunos tranquilos (bien, solo Herm estaba en lo que cabe decir tranquila, pues un chico trato de pedirle un apunte y esta salto como una fiera diciendo que tenia que hacer los suyos como se debe), otros escribiendo frenéticos, algunos recostados a pierna suelta, pero no por flojera, sino consecuencia de un repentino desmayo o tratando de recuperar energías para luego volver a la carrera y terminar lo mas pronto posible con el martirio.

— Ya les habíamos advertido —decía Geroge con satisfacción.

— Les avisamos con anticipación que la mitad del año tendrían crisis nerviosas por los TIMO´s —siguió George alegremente— Lágrimas y rabietas….Patricia Stimpson se mareaba...

—...a Kenneth Towler le salieron Furúnculos ¿Te acuerdas?...—comento Fred dramáticamente nostálgico.

—...eso fue porque le pusiste polvo de Bulbabox en su pijama...—aclaro su hermano gemelo como un profesional, como si fuese la cosa mas normal del mundo ponerle polvos que te hacen crecer protuberancias lacerosas en tu piel e irte campante diciendo que es lo que haces todos los días por puro ocio como asiéndole un favor.

— Oh...sip...—asintió Fred riendo—...lo había olvidado por completo...ahhh...aquellos días de estrés, lagrimas, colapsos, desmayos, lloriqueos...y lo malo fue que nosotros no éramos los causantes —comentaba con una mueca inconforme obteniendo una gemela de su hermano.

Esta de mas decir que los chicos, incluyendo a Harry y compañía (sobre todo Herm), estaban recelosos de tan sádica sarta de comentarios de los gemelos, a pesar de que al Trío Dorado les daba igual los comentarios de los pelirrojos, pensaban en su fuero interno que debieron hacerles caso, bien Hermione no necesitaba hacerlo, desde un comienzo ella lo había anticipado, aunque Harry pensó con exasperación que la castaña ya lo había resuelto desde 4to curso.

— En todo caso les anunciamos que los ayudaríamos...—siguió Fred ignorando las malas miradas.

—...incluso nos arriesgamos diciéndoselos enfrente de todo el colegio...—intervino George como queriendo lucir indignado...pero no resulto, su sonrisa socarrona lo delataba. Recibiendo miradas y bufidos hostiles como "nadie se los pidió". Ambos hermanos los ignoraron de nuevo— si les preocupan los resultados de los Exámenes Fred y yo los ayudaremos de alguna manera...

— ¡Si claro!...—bufo Ron sarcástico—...¿Cuánto sacaron?...¿Tres TIMO´s cada uno?

— Si...—contesto Fred descaradamente indiferente—...pero nuestra resolución se sale de los "Grandes" logros académicos...aunque no necesitamos los EXTASI´s (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas)...nos basta con los TIMO´s que poseemos...

—...sinceramente no pensamos terminar Hogwarts...—le siguió George con una sonrisa tranquila—...nuestro futuro no necesita de certificados que prueben nuestra capacidad administrativa y mercantil...un titulo de magia no cabe en nuestras expectativas...no en el tipo de negocio que pensamos comenzar...solo estamos aquí porque necesitamos de investigaciones sobre que tipo de bromas les gustan a los alumnos...evaluando resultados y cubriendo sus posibles demandas de productos...

Harry, Hermione y Ron (sobre todo este) estaban sorprendidos, la manera en que hablo George mostraba que no eran los típicos payasos de Gryffindor, mas bien mostraban a futuros trabajadores, Ron pensó que Mamá se sentirá orgullosa de ellos si no fuera por el tipo de negocio que pensaban hacer sus hermanos.

— ¿Pero de donde van a sacar el dinero para abrir una tienda de bromas? –pregunto Hermione escéptica— Necesitaran materiales e ingredientes… y un local, supongo...

Los gemelos miraron furtivamente a Harry, este se sonrojo avergonzado y volvió su atención al ensayo acerca de la planta Luparia que el detestable Snape les indico hacer.

— No creo que eso sea de mucha importancia, no lo diremos pero tampoco te mentiremos Hermione —informo rápidamente George al percatarse de la incomodad de Harry, lo bueno que nadie mas lo noto.

— Este...¿piensan irse pronto? —inquirió aun nervioso el moreno, tratando de cambiar el tema.

George y Fred sonrieron maliciosamente, dándole escalofríos a Harry.

— No lo creo...—aclaro burlón Fred—...aun nos falta un poco mas para sacar a Umbridge de quicio...

—...no podríamos "abandonarlos" a su suerte con esa Sapo-Sádica...—profirió George dramático guiñándoles un ojo travieso—...esa "mujer" aun nos debe muchas...—una mueca de desden se implanto en su rostro—...con sus decretos de "Sumo Inquisidora", quitándole autoridad a Dumbledore...—Fred chasqueo la lengua molesto ante eso dándole la razón a George—...le mostraremos lo que le sucede si se mete con el Director, pues si se mete con él se mete con Hogwarts, y esto incluye obviamente a Gryffindor...que aunque le pese a alguien seguimos siendo parte de este Colegio...

Los tres chicos de 5to los vieron alucinados, mientras George y Fred se subían en una mesa cercana y levantaban sus brazos como dos presidentes en medio de su discurso (como Fox Quesada...los Mexicanos entenderán a la perfección) atrayendo la atención de todos.

— ¡HOY!...—todos sin excepción esperaban ansiosos—...¡Sacaremos a punta de varita a Dolores Umbridge de Hogwarts ya sea lo ultimo que hagamos! —gritaron solemnes y sonrientes al unísono trayendo consigo gritos de euforia y aplausos de todos los Gryffindors presentes, incluso Herm sonrió complacida.

°º¤ø,¸º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Dicho y hecho...los gemelos cumplieron su palabra, se preguntaran muchos el porque llegaron tan lejos en sus bromas los pelirrojos, ¿la razón?...sencilla, Umbridge llego al límite de la expectación de los alumnos, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la ultima de las idioteces que aguantaban, el Ultimátum fue dicho:

** POR ORDEN DE:**

_**LA ALTA INQUISIDORA DE HOGWARTS **_

Todos las Organizaciones de estudiantes, sociedades, equipos, grupos y clubes, de ahora en adelante, tendrán que registrarse.  
Las Organizaciones de estudiantes, sociedades, equipos, grupos o clubes por este medio se definirán como un regulador, a partir de 3 o más estudiantes.

El permiso para registrarse, será con la alta Inquisidora (Profesora Umbridge).

Las Organizaciones de estudiantes, sociedades, equipos, grupos o club de las que se tenga conocimiento, serán aprobados por la alta Inquisidora.

Cualquier estudiante que se encuentre formando Organizaciones de estudiantes, sociedades, equipos, grupos o club, sin la aprobación de la alta Inquisidora, serán expulsados.

**Dolores Umbridge**

__

...¡SUFICIENTE!...

Fue el pensamiento que recorrió por todas las Casas, incluso por los mismos Profesores, un absurdo decreto, un decreto que trajo consigo la furia misma incluso de los Slytherin, quienes, si antes se la pasaban haciéndole la barba (remilgosos, lame botas para ser mas vulgares) solo para verle la cara de idiota satisfacción que ponía cada vez que hacían algo que ella quisiese a su favor, aunque ella no sabia que las serpientes fingían amabilidad solo para andar a sus anchas por donde les diese su regalada gana.

Por supuesto que Draco y compañía no hacían tal cosa, si bien fingían con maestría indiferencia, lograban quedar bien ante Umbridge, aunque le resultase repugnante tratar con tan patética mujer, al parecer del Príncipe de Slytherin, el rubio aguanto su pésima falta de capacidad autoritaria, que rayaba en lo absurdo, declarando que no se podían usar hechizos en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¡era un clase de Defensa por el amor de Slytherin, ¿como pensaba la insulsa y estupida mujer que se defenderían, ¿parafraseando leyes y decretos, pura teoría absurda, ni pensarlo, un Malfoy nunca se rebaja a defenderse con estupidas reglas ni normas, la magia practica era lo mejor defensa, para eso era un Mago, un Mago Sangre Pura orgulloso de su capacidad de defensa con hechizos, orgulloso de su magia...para las palabras y reglas que mantuvieran un orden en una sociedad estaban los Muggles, ellos lograban vivir como simples humanos sin pizca de magia, sin la mas magnificencia del poder, de tu esencia misma en tus manos y utilizarla a tu antojo, pero claro, siempre hay normas en una comunidad, incluso la Comunidad Mágica, ¿pero tenia que haberle dado tal poder de autoridad a esa despreciable mujer, ¿en que pensaba el patético del Ministro de Fudge al poner semejante desperdicio de hechicera, ¿en que pensaba el vejete-come-caramelos-de-limón-amante-de-muggles-Dumbledore al permitir tal arrebato de Umbridge?...pues bien ya no importaba ahora...pues esos fastidiosos de los gemelos de Gryffindor lograron lo que nadie había pensado hacer con anterioridad, lograron deshacerse de la _Inquisidora Umbridge_, y con ello logro mas libertad para cumplir con cierta apuesta...¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?...Draco estaba sumamente sorprendido de la osadía con la que podían llegar a ser los Gry...pero aun así le dieron la oportunidad perfecta...el rubio no cabía en si de satisfacción, relamiendo sus antes rosados labios, ahora rojos por su constante uso en quien sabe que acciones...

°º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

— Por dios...no puedo creer lo que hicieron tus hermanos Ron —decía una shockeada Herm en medio de la mesa de Gryffindor, horas después de la tan hablada acción acometida por Fred y George, aunque segundos después de decir esto miro furtivamente asía cierta mesa vecina y rápidamente bajo su mirada apenada, con un gran sonrojo.

Ron no contesto, estaba igual que la castaña, aunque trataba de responderle a Herm solo abría y cerraba su boca como un pececito, viéndose adorable con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, tratando de articular tan siquiera un decenté sonido que lograra terminar en palabras. Harry no ponía nada de atención, sonreía bobamente, sonrojado y su mirada nublada, se veía adorable con los rojos labios resaltando pues nunca se había visto tanta coloración en ellos, no si fueron usados con otros propósitos, los tres estaban completamente idos.

Observados atentamente con morbosa satisfacción por tres pares de ojos: plata-pura, verde-musgo y negro-brillante respectivamente desde la mesa de Slytherin.

Los demás alumnos hacían su alboroto de siempre, comentando de boca en boca la ida de Dolores Umbridge y la restitución total de poder a Dumbledore, sumamente felices de tener un respiro a solo unos cuantos meces para los exámenes en el caso de los de 5to, y todo gracias a los bromistas Fred y George...

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ Flash Back °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Fred y George Weasley salían de la Torre de Gryffindor sonriendo alegremente por el apoyo de sus compañeros Gry, ellos ya tenían planeado dejar Hogwarts pronto, pero para ello necesitaban encontrar la más estrafalaria forma que se les ocurriese...y su oportunidad de Oro les llego de la manera mas sencilla, no pudiendo creer su suerte, no solo se irían satisfechos de si mismos por sus alborotos famosos, después de sus admirados "maestros" los Merodeadores a quienes deben toda la diversión e ideas bromistas que aplicaron a lo largo de sus 7 años en hogwarts, sino también se irían como unos héroes al liberarles de la opresión de Umbridge...

Se detuvieron frente al comedor, era hora del almuerzo, todos, menos los de 5to de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, se encontraban dentro, los Slytherins de 5to curso se acercaban indiferentes a todo, lidereados por Malfoy, al notar la presencia de los gemelos Draco detuvo a sus amigos, logrando que los demás se detuvieran, esperando el porque de la acción del Príncipe de Hielo, cruzándose de brazos mirando fijamente a los dos Gryffindors con superioridad, esperando algo.

Ambos chicos pelirrojos miraron al rubio con recelo, pero al final le sonrieron maliciosos, indicándole con la mirada una advertencia muy clara para los analíticos plateados ojos de Draco. El rubio solo sonrió despectivo pero con un pequeño indicio de diversión, sus ojos relampaguearon en comprensión y malicia. Los Slytherin parecieron confundidos, incluso los mejores amigos del rubio lo parecieron, pero nadie comento nada, Draco se permitió un movimiento lento y elegante.

Se recargo con su siempre autosuficiente pose, he indico con la mirada a sus amigos no hacer nada hasta que él lo ordenase, para cerrar sus tormentosos y fríos ojos indiferente.

Blaise se encogió de hombros con su eterna sonrisa burlona y se sentó de manera poco elegante en el suelo al lado de Draco, en pose india, recargando su rostro en sus manos mirando a los demás Sly con burla, Pansy hizo un ademán de frustración y se recargo en su pierna derecha con los brazos en su espalda moviendo su cabellera negra brillante con seducción atrayendo la mirada de todos y todas aquellas embelesados, Theodore no hizo ningún movimiento ni mueca, como siempre al igual que Vincent y Gregory. Las demás serpientes tuvieron que reprimir sus quejas pues no era bueno cuestionar las acciones de su frió Líder, si el Circulo Interior del Líder comprendían las ordenes mudas que Draco Malfoy hacia, ellos no eran nadie para refutarlas. Se dispusieron a esperar.

Los gemelos lucieron sorprendidos al darse cuenta que el rubio no haría nada por entrometerse, sonrieron alegres al grupo de serpientes, estos los ignoraron, notando los sonidos de pasos que llegaban del otro lado del pasillo, volvieron impacientes sus miradas al grupo de Gryffindor, lidereados por Harry, quien los miraba confundido, mas Ron los miraba desconfiado. Con un último suspiro profundo George tomo su varita firmemente y miro a su hermano gemelo.

— ¿Listo Fred? —pregunto sonriendo tranquilamente como si lo que estuviesen a punto de hacer fuera algo de todos los días.

— Listo George —asintió igual de tranquilo guiñándole un ojo cómplice.

Ambos hicieron imperceptibles movimientos con sus varitas...un gran estruendo se oyó escaleras arriba, en pisos superiores, causando un revuelo dentro del comedor, mientras los que se encontraban fuera explotaban en murmullos sorprendidos y asustados, los Gry se pusieron a la defensiva mirando a los Sly, mientras estos últimos no hacían nada mas que mirarlos hostiles. Draco levanto su mirada glaciar apaciguando cualquier replica en las Serpientes, Blaise se paro con elegancia sonriendo mas ampliamente al igual que Pansy.

Ambos líderes (incluyendo los mejores amigos) se miraron brevemente, analizándose mutuamente, ante el alboroto de los demás quienes ignoraban a ambos bandos.

Ron rompió la concesión con Blaise y miro a sus hermanos mayores entrecerrando los ojos receloso.

— ¿Qué hicieron esta vez? —gruño con molestia, lo suficientemente audible como para atraer la atención todos, incluso la atención de los Revenclaws y Hufflepuffs que venían llegando

Ellos lo miraron con una sonrisa traviesa que contrastaba por sobre la "inocente" expresión que trataban de dar.

— Ronny...—el menor lo miro malamente ante el apelativo, Fred le ignoro—...hermanito...solo tratamos de cumplir nuestra promesa recién dicha allá arriba...—mientras decía esto Fred señalo con un largo y blanco dedo hacia el techo, simulando señalar la Torre de Gryffindor.

—...nosotros siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas...—agrego un muy sonriente George mientras abrazaba por los hombros a Ron, acercándolo conciliadoramente asía él apretándolo, seria imposible para alguien de la edad de Ron, pues él era el mas alto de Gry aparte de sus hermanos, quienes sorprendentemente superaban en altura al menor de las varones Weasley.

Ronald rodó los ojos exasperado y se soltó de George. Todos miraban con curiosidad la manera en que se comportaban, sobre todo la actitud de pronto amable con la que trataban a Ron, por lo regular nunca los habían visto juntos y tratarse de esa manera sin salir con un Ron furioso y unos Fred y George destornillándose de la risa por una broma echa a su hermano menor.

El menor no pudo refutar nada pues las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par en un sonoro golpe sobresaltando a todos los demás. Dolores Umbridge mostraba una expresión fiera digna de un Sapo hinchado a punto de explotar que en vez de causar miedo causaron risa, pero nadie exclamo nada por miedo a salir con represalias, Harry se mordía los labios reprimiendo la carcajada que pugnaba por salir, Herm lo vio con el entrecejo fruncido y le dio un codazo leve para que se contuviera mas, Ron no hizo mas que mirar a sus hermanos preocupado. Un silencio tenso era lo que mantenía expectantes miradas en la claramente furiosa Profesora, mas ella sonrió desagradable mirando a cada uno de ellos, deteniéndose mas en Harry acentuando su dulce y despreciable sonrisa cayendo con disimulo en la mano del pelinegro, quien se obligo a si mismo a no lanzarle una expresión de asco y desprecio, ocultando apresuradamente su mano aun vendada, desviando su furiosa mirada asía otro punto, topándose sin querer con la fría mirada de Draco.

El rubio bajo sus ojos justo donde se encontraba oculta la mano vendada, situación que hizo entrecerrar sus plateados ojos con curiosidad, sus ideas y pensamientos trabajando velozmente, analizando la mirada y sonrisas de morbosa satisfacción de Umbridge, la cual se acrecentó cuando miro a Harry a los ojos, pero el rubio pudo notar como está miraba con rapidez la mano derecha de Harry, ahí Draco noto con sorpresa interior la misma mano vendada que vio cuando salieron a Hogsmeade, Draco ladeo su cabeza aun analizando...sus ojos relampaguearon furiosos...lo comprendió...recordaba con anterioridad haber visto a alguien con la mano lastimada también, Lee Jordán alumno de 7to mostraba con diversión su mano como un trofeo, según pudo escuchar, el chico de tez negra no se lo había lastimado por error, no...él había cumplido con un castigo, un castigo con Umbridge, y por lo que se entero por su amiga Pan, consistía en una pluma que usaba tu sangre lacerando tu mano en el proceso, la herida se cerraba, pero si se usaba mucho...si se usaba mucho podía dejar una gran herida difícil de cicatrizar...y Harry llevaba dos semanas de castigo...dos semanas cortando su suave mano con esa maldita pluma...decir que estaba furioso era poco, estaba que ardía en furia, estaba perdiendo un poco de su control, miro a Harry intensamente, a pesar de que su expresión no cambio ni un poco, Harry pudo notar el breve destello que paso por los ojos de Draco, no pudiendo sostenerle mucho la mirada y la bajo apretando sus manos en puños, incomodo, sentía como Draco le reclamaba algo con la mirada, pero no sabia que era.

Todo esto ocurrió en un corto lapso de tiempo, segundos que apenas alcanzaron al minuto. Aun Umbridge miraba a todos. Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo una segunda explosión se dejo oír, y la puerta se cerro de golpe en las narices de Umbridge dejándole con la palabra en la gran boca de sapo, encerrada junto a los otros estudiantes en el comedor, se hizo el silencio, en el segundo siguiente que Umbridge se volvió a mirar a los demás alumnos en proceso de comer alguien soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y se escucho otra explosión, muchos gritaron en miedo, algunos corrieron directo hacia las puertas tratando como locos de derribarlas, buscando protección de los demás profesores que se dirigían apresurados para observar el causante de tanto alboroto. Pero mas explosiones consecutivas los obligaron a permanecer donde estaban, con estupor observaban como lo demás alumnos salían disparados como locos gritando incoherencias debido al pánico, gritos por aquí, lloriqueos por allá...

...Se hizo el caos...

Centellantes explosiones empezaron en el comedor, como juegos pirotécnicos, cohetes mágicos como juguetes volando de un lado a otro, mientras los profesores trataban de detenerlos con hechizos simples, no esforzándose en lo mas mínimo, Umbridge los había reprimido en eso, según no podían utilizar "hechizos complicados que infundieran malas ideas a los pobres estudiantes mal instruidos", pues bien ello era la razón por la cual se dedicaban a dejarle la mayoría del trabajo a la _Inquisidora_. Otro curioso echo podría ser que los alumnos lograron notar que no los seguían a ellos, las extrañas explosiones se arremolinaba alrededor de Umbridge, ella asustada miraba a los demás alumnos que lograron tranquilizarse, riéndose de la situación. 

— ¡CALMA...NIÑOS!...¡VAMOS!...¡HAGAN ALGO! —gritaba histérica Umbridge a los Profesores, Minerva la vio burlona y realizó un Encantamiento Desvanecedor y...el cohete exploto, pero después de desvanecerse el humo apareció el mismo junto con otro más.

— Ummm...no se suponga que explote...debía haber desaparecido...parece que si cambias la constitución del articulo o desapareces éste se autodestruye y se vuelve a regenerar...junto con otro más —murmuraba para si Minerva muy calmada, ignorando los gritos histéricos de Umbridge.

— ¿MacGonagall has intentado un Finito? —inquirió el pequeño profesor de Encantamientos moviéndose ágilmente pasando de largo a la Profesora de Transformaciones.

Minerva sonrió afectada y trato de realizar el hechizo...Nada. No servia para nada No podía revertir el encantamiento que tenia el cohete.

— ¡SUFISIENTE!...¡QUIEN ES EL CULPABLE...SALGA AHORA ..A ARREGLAR ESTO O SINO...O..SINO...! —la Sumo Inquisidora estaba al borde del infarto, todo se le estaba saliendo de sus manos.

Minerva sonrió levemente, si estuviese Dumbledore en estos momentos seria todo mas fácil, lo bueno que él salio asía esa reunión improvisada y no volverá hasta la llegada de los estudiantes de intercambio, Umbridge tendrá muchos problemas con el Ministerio cuando se enteren que el Colegio sufrió un "ataque" en las narices de su propia enviada, la profesora estaba muy feliz, aquellos que planearon esto se merecerían una gran recompensa...claro si se enteraba quien causo tales hechizos complicados los cuales podría arreglar si se esforzaba...pero no tenia ganas de facilitarle las cosas a Dolores Umbridge.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ 

Escuchando el caos reinante en el comedor, los alumnos de 5to decidieron sanamente echarse a correr como cobardes hacia sus salas comunes, atropellando a los pobre ilusos que se quedaron en proceso de información por el repentino gritaderio y explosiones que se oían, los Slytherins se fueron mas tranquilamente siendo llevados por Theodore, Harry y compañía se quedaron en el mismo lugar observando alucinados los movimientos de las varitas de los gemelos, estos se encontraban en una esquina riendo por lo bajo, Draco, Blaise y Pansy los observaban de igual manera pero mas reservados.

Hermione reacciono y realizó algo que nunca en su vida había echo. Arreglándose la túnica de manera concisa y acomodándose su larga cabellera castaña un poco esponjada, se encamino hacia Pansy con firmeza.

— Me gustaría aclarar algo contigo Parkinson si no es mucha molestia —hablo con soltura e indiferencia.

Harry y Ron la miraron sorprendidos, Draco elevo una ceja escéptico y Blaise abrió la boca simulando estupor. Pansy no se dejo amedentrar por la iniciativa y sonrió de una forma sexy que le dieron escalofríos a Herm.

— Bien, ¿damos un paseo?...—los chicos Gry se miraron desconfiados mas la castaña asintió y les dio una seña diciendo que todo estaría bien.

Draco miro como las chicas se perdían por un pasillo, volviendo su aun fría mirada hacia los restantes Gry, Weasley le estorbaba, necesitaba comprobar algo con Potter y el pelirrojo solo arruinaría las cosas, lanzo una mirada rápida hacia Blaise y volvió a cerrar los ojos indiferente, en todo el momento el rubio platinado no se había movido de su posición, indicando que nada ni nadie perturba a un Malfoy.

Blaise sonrió más ampliamente (claro...si se podía) y coloco sus brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza captando la señal de su Líder.

— Hay cosas que arreglar Weasley...¿lo recuerdas?...—comento de pronto Zabini sobresaltando al aludido.

Ron cabeceó en acuerdo y le susurro unas palabras tranquilizadoras a Harry quien solo se limito a asentir molesto.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos al Lago? —sugirió Ron sorprendentemente impasible, grandiosa copia de un Sly.

Blaise solo le sonrió en respuesta encaminándose. Ron le siguió no sin antes levantarle un pulgar indicando que todo estaba bien a Harry.

Podría indicarse que después de eso se hizo el silencio...pero eso solo seria una patética mentira, el alboroto seguía en el comedor y los gemelos reían concentrados en sus movimientos con la varita, ignorando a todos, Draco no hacia ningún movimiento y Harry...Harry estaba nervioso, si antes había logrado librarse de comenzar con la apuesta antes pactada ahora no podía, tenia que actuar, pero no sabia como, si bien había mostrado gran capacidad en el pueblo fue por puro instinto, le había mentido a Malfoy diciéndole que él sabia lo mismo o hasta mas que él, se golpeo mentalmente por su imprudencia, pero no pudo seguir con sus observaciones pues alguien estaba parado frente a él, sintiendo la calidez de otro cuerpo cercano y su aroma a menta fresca, no le dio tiempo a decir algo pues el chico quien resulto ser obviamente Draco Malfoy lo tomo de su brazo derecho sin llegar a tocar su mano jalándolo con fuerza, encaminándole a quien sabrá dios.

— ¿Qu-e rayos te pasa Malfoy?...—protestaba tratando de soltarse, pero por los nervios no lograba mucho.

Draco volvió su cabeza un poco para verle, mas no dijo nada, apretando más su agarre en el brazo para que no se le escapara volviendo a mirar el camino.

— ¡Malfoy!...no me ignores...te estoy hablando Malfoy...—seguía protestando sin muchos avances pues Draco solo seguía caminado jalando a Harry el cual no tenia el valor de soltarse, tenia curiosidad del porque de la acción del rubio, aunque su aturdida mente le indicaba que tenia que ver con la apuesta, disparando una alarma en sus pensamientos, pero él solo la ignoro.

Se detuvieron de pronto, Draco susurro una palabras mientras sacaba su varita.

— _Alohomora..._—el candado que custodiaba la puerta hizo in pequeño Clic en el atronador silencio.

Harry se detuvo a observar el lugar, estaban frente a la puerta a la Torre de Astronomía. Draco se volvió asiendo mover a Harry sin soltarlo y movió su varita de nuevo cerrando la puerta y susurrando otras palabras que apenas el pelinegro alcazo a comprender.

— _Zarzadia..._—el candado tembló, cerrándose con otro Clic.

Harry sintió otro jalón y fue llevado escaleras arriba con rapidez, el moreno se ponía mas y mas nervioso conforme avanzaban, trataba de distraerse mirando las pequeñas ventanas que pasaba, mostrando un bello paisaje despejado, llenos de luz y calidez matinal reflejándose en la blanca nieve restante, mirando los lindes del Bosque Prohibido y a lo lejos la orilla del Lago, aun sin rastros de Ron ni Zabini.

— E-ste...Ma-...Malfoy ¿adonde me llevas? —el moreno no estaba preparado para la cristalina y suave risa que se dejo oír de parte de Draco ante el tartamudeo nervioso de Harry, sabia que no se burlaba, pero la suave risa le provoco una calidez en su interior que lo tranquilizaron un poco.

— Llegamos...—susurro Draco sin ningún tipo de sentimiento a la vista. Contradiciendo el anterior despliegue de sentimiento que mostró en la suave risa.

Draco miro a Harry por segunda vez desde el arrastre, el moreno se tenso desviando su mirada al paisaje, el rubio sonrió complacido, tenia a Potter acorralado y auque increíble que lo parezca sumiso. Abrió finalmente la puerta del aula y se metió lentamente jalando por última vez a Harry, soltándolo y caminado con elegancia hacia un barandal cercano, mostrando la perfecta vista del Bosque, un paisaje blanco que contradecía su verdadero oscuro interior. Como él mismo...

º¤øº´ºº¤ø

A diferencia de Malfoy, el ojiverde se dedico a mirar minuciosamente el aula, sosteniendo su brazo derecho, no por dolor, sino por la calidez que dejo la blanca y calida mano del Slytherin, era una habitación circular, llena de artefactos astrológicos, microscopios, reglas, planos de soles, estrellas, planetas, miniaturas de sistemas solares, etc. Todo lo que representaba el estudio del espacio exterior. Harry se permitió sonreír burlón, esa clase no se diferenciaba mucho de las ciencias y estudios muggles.

Mas su atención se atranco en la esbelta figura de Draco, envuelta en la túnica negra, resaltando su inmaculada perfección, todo en su lugar, muy bien arreglado como siempre, dejando ver la anatomía enmarcada por la ropa a la medida, reflejando con su blanca piel una celestial luz, irreal, que le dejo sin aire ante tan hermosa vista, su rubio cabello platinado cayendo gracilmente de su fino y atractivo rostro, con una sonrisa autosuficiente aflorando de sus finos labios, recargado con los codos en el barandal, mirando a Harry con diversión y malicia, un perfecto _Ángel Diabólico..._

º¤øº´ºº¤ø

Draco lo observo también, lo vio en todo momento, desde el instante en que el pelinegro se sostuvo el brazo mostrando una leve sonrisa, desde que arrastro su verde-esmeralda mirada sobre toda la habitación y el mismo momento en que él lo vio, siendo analizado con devoción por Harry, miro sus hermosos irises verdes brillantes, un sentimiento profundo reflejándose...y Draco hizo lo mismo...lo miro con la misma devoción, miro la esbelta figura de Harry cubierta por la túnica negra, sobresaliendo de ella la desfajada camisa, desabrochada en los primeros botones con descuido, los pantalones holgados que apenas dejaban ver las delgadas pero bien formadas piernas, la corbata suelta, colgando de su broceado cuello, su cabello rebelde cubriendo con disimulo la infame cicatriz que lo caracteriza, toda su imagen mostrando a un atractivo rebelde entre las sombras de la habitación, un _Diablo Angelical..._su rostro bronceado levemente sonrojado, los labios entreabiertos invitándole a probarlos, y eso hizo, se movió con gatuna agilidad hacia el moreno que no hizo nada por evitarlo...al contrario...lo esperaba...

— Te dije que no esperaría a que tu tomaras la iniciativa...Potter...y te demostrare que un Malfoy cumple sus promesas...

Lo tomo por la nuca y lo atrajo asía si, sintiendo el bien formado cuerpo de Potter, lo beso suavemente para luego intensificar su necesidad, exigiendo la entrada asía la gloriosa boca de ese Diabólico Ángel, para probar por primera vez...o tal vez...por segunda vez el sabor de Harry Potter...su sabor a suave vainilla...como en el sueño...

Y Harry se dejo...se sostuvo por encima de ese pecho bien formado de Draco...se aferro con fuerza de su ropa...se dejo arrastrar por el suave aroma de ese Ángel Diabólico...se dejo besar por Draco Malfoy...probando por primera vez el refrescante sabor a Menta...aunque algo en su mente le hizo recordar la sensación...en un sueño que casi había olvidado...

Ambos chicos unidos y separados a la vez por la fuerza invisible de la incomprensión, no entendiendo la magnitud de la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro...dejándose llevar por los sentidos en un mundo glorioso que es el Amor, sin darse cuenta aun que estaban enamorados...

Se separaron con esfuerzo, jadeando, ambos buscando oxigeno para sus trabajados pulmones, mirándose intensamente...Draco sonrió con superioridad y volvió a hacerlo...volvió a besarlo...pero esta vez lo sostuvo con mas firmeza empujándolo al barandal, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, siguió jugando con sus labios distrayendo a Harry y logrando que soltara gemidos amortiguados por los labios del rubio, lo levanto no con ciertos movimientos del moreno al querer liberarse, al notar asía donde quería jugar Draco, estaba perdiendo el control con una velocidad asombrosa, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba como debía, pegándose mas al Príncipe de Hielo buscando mas contacto, sin dejar de devolverle los besos intensos a Draco, el rubio aristocrático logro levantarlo y sentarlo en el barandal, dejando que la fría brisa del invierno les pegara a ambos, dándole escalofríos a Harry pues no estaba acostumbrado al frío a diferencia de Draco, en donde las mazmorras de las habitaciones eran igual o hasta mas heladas, dándole inmunidad y sentido a su apodo, Draco volvió a sonreír dentro del beso, paso sus finas manos por dentro de la túnica de Harry y lo acaricio por encima de la camisa, el moreno se estremeció en un gemido suave que fue atrapado por los fríos labios de Draco.

La nublada mente de Harry trataba de encontrarle sentido a todo ese jugueteo de deseo y placer, pero no podía alejar la sensación de vértigo y adrenalina que recorrían su cuerpo ante las caricias de Draco, hasta cierto punto la anterior alarma en su mente salto de pronto, logrando que parte del sentido común de Harry regresara. Empujo con fuerza al rubio pero este ya estaba preparado para eso y se aferro con mas fuerza al Gry sin dejar de besarlo, Harry se estaba molestando, mientas apretaba con fuerza sus puños tratando de empujarlo.

— ¡ummgh!...—el repentino jadeo de dolor de Harry aturdió la mente de Draco, se separo impasible pero un poco temeroso de haber lastimado al moreno al besarlo de esa forma...pero no eran sus labios los lastimados, Harry miraba un poco aturdido su mano vendada, que se estaba machando con rapidez con un color rojizo.

La magia del momento se rompió.

Draco entrecerró los ojos con aprensión, recordando de pronto su anterior resolución con respecto a la mano lastimada de Harry...y la furia volvía a ser latente en su interior. Tomo su mano delicadamente, impropio en Draco, el moreno no se resistió, solo observaba pasmado la actitud cuidadosa que tomaba con él.

Trato de retirar la venda ensangrentada, pero Harry quito su mano con rapidez no queriendo mostrarse vulnerable en ese aspecto ante Draco. No quería que se burlara por las palabras plasmadas en su piel, que aun no cerraban, no quería ver la malicia desbordar de los labios de Draco...

— No seas cobarde Potter...muéstrame tu mano —gruño exasperado Draco— no te voy a morder...—añadió burlón.

Harry sonrojado lo miro altivo y desvió su vista con molestia. Ignorando a Draco.

— No soy cobarde...soy precavido...—protesto aún con el sonrojo después de unos momentos de tensión.

El rubio solo lo miro escéptico y poso toda su atención en la mano.

— _Cachorro_ testarudo...—musito divertido y con leve ternura, nada propias del Príncipe de Hielo— no me voy a burlar si es lo que piensas...lo que esa bastarda de Umbridge diga me tiene sin cuidado...mucho menos sus patéticas formas de castigar con injusticia a las personas que dicen la verdad...

Tomo la mano de Harry con rapidez pero sin lastimarlo, aprovechando el descoloco del moreno por sus palabras. Retiro con extraña delicadeza las vendas, tratando de no lastimar al moreno, quien estaba muy conmovido para desconfiar de la repentina actitud tierna que tomaba Draco. Y lo que vio el rubio avivo con intensidad su furia...la palma de Harry estaba completamente manchada de sangre, líneas encarnadas de piel desbordaban aquel tan preciado líquido llamado sangre, mostrando nítidamente, a pesar de la abundancia de líquido escarlata, letras que formaban palabras:_ No debo decir mentiras..._se extendían con crueldad por la suave y tersa piel.

Harry reprimió un quejido de dolor en el momento que Draco levanto la tela, le ardía en horrores, no había podido cerrarla del todo pues Umbridge se había encargado de que no sucediera hasta que ella lo encontrase conveniente.

— ¿Fuiste a la enfermería? —inquirió indiferente Draco, pero en realidad estaba preocupado.

Harry mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo bajando su mirada, y negó con la cabeza. Ante esto Draco frunció el entrecejo.

— Eres demasiado orgulloso para tu propio bien Potter —reprocho por primera vez dejando su fría actitud, aun así su voz sonó dura y fría.

Harry de pronto de sintió mal, Herm y Ron le habían dichoso lo mismo, pero viniendo del Príncipe de Slytherin se oía peor. Se sintió un poco dolido.

Draco noto esto y se golpeo mentalmente por su brusquedad, a él no le habían enseñado a cuidar de nadie mas que de si mismo, y tratar de cambiar eso con Potter era un poco difícil.

— _Unzara..._—susurro Draco en un movimiento de varita sobresaltando a Harry— no te asustes...solo convoque un vaso de agua...

Ante la aclaración de Draco, el moreno miro a un lado de el, donde la varita apuntaba y noto perfectamente el vaso llena de cristalina agua. Pudo relajarse de nuevo, aliviado. Mas Draco tomo su mano de nuevo y apunto con su varita, mirando minuciosamente la herida, Harry se dejo hacer, aunque eran extrañas todas las atenciones del chico Sly, no le importo en lo mas mínimo, sentía que podía confiar tan siquiera un poco.

—_...Reversor..._—las heridas se cerraron, dejando líneas rojizas y la sangre derramada—..._Reversor de Indisposición_, un hechizo para curar...—aclaro Draco mirando la confusión y sorpresa de Harry—...no lo enseñan aquí...mi _Madre_ me lo enseño cuando era pequeño...

Harry quiso preguntar el porque una Madre le enseñaría eso a su hijo, pero mejor no comento nada, no quería ser imprudente.

El rubio tomo el vaso y lo esparció en la mano de Harry dejando correr el agua por la mano ensangrentada, logrando escuchar un suspiro de alivio proveniente de Harry, quien al sentir la refrescante agua en su mano se disipo un poco el dolor ardiente.

— Gracias...—murmuro Harry cohibido. Draco solo lo miro curioso, no esperando haber recibido tales palabras de Potter.

— Aun no termino...—contesto indiferente, dejando el vaso vació en la baranda—_...Diffindo...Accio tela..._

La cortina azul que flotaba por la acción de la brisa cercana a la ventana del escritorio se rasgo en un latigazo producto del Hechizo, y ante el Encantamiento Convocador el trozo de tela voló directo hacia la misma mano con la cual sostenía la varita. Haciendo un movimiento rápido Draco la sostuvo ágilmente sin apartar su varita. La asombrosa agilidad con la cual manejaba la varita sorprendió en sobre manera al pelinegro, asiéndole pensar que en un duelo podría lucirse como nunca, no como en segundo, durante el Club de Duelo creado por Lockart.

Si Draco noto la expresión de sorpresa de Harry no lo comento, ni se burlo, como muchas veces haría si tuviese la oportunidad de restregárselo a San Potter. Al contrario parecía más interesado en curar a Harry.

—_...Aguamenti..._—murmuro de nuevo dirigiéndose al vaso con su varita, el vaso en cuestión se lleno de agua limpia.

Con rápidos y seguros movimientos Draco humedeció la tela, colocándosela alrededor de la mano de Harry, pretendiendo aligerar el ardor y mantener esterilaza la recién curada palma.

— ¿Por qué?...—Draco levanto la vista impasible— ¿por qué me ayudas...por qué me curas? —preguntaba confundido Harry, mirando la blanca mano que sostenía la suya—...no nos agradamos...nos peleamos todo el tiempo...discutimos por cualquier cosa...nos insultamos...nos odi-...—el monólogo de confusión de Harry fue cortado por unos fríos labios que lo besaron con calidez, Harry suspiro dentro del beso.

Draco se separo y lo miro intensamente con su sonrisa superior de nuevo plasmada con sensualidad.

— Potter...que seas un testarudo Gryffindor no significa que no me caigas mal...ni tampoco bien...aprende _Cachorro_ que el orgullo debe ser utilizado en mejores métodos...sino saldrás lastimado severamente...—aconsejo arrastrando las palabras con elegancia y lógica, rozando de nuevo sus labios con los de Harry sin llegar a besarlo, provocándolo— _En todo caso eres **Mío**...y todo lo que me pertenece no puede ni debe ser tocado por nadie...aquel o aquella que se atreva a lastimarte lo destrozare con mis propios medios_ — Pensó Draco sin decirlo en vos alta, no queriendo arruinar el momento, aunque él también estaba confundido, si bien el sentía algo fuerte por Harry, nunca antes le hacia sentir la necesidad de proteger tan posesivamente a nadie.

Harry estaba aun nublado, como si el solo aroma a menta de Draco lo drogara, el rubio se separo y se dirigió lentamente hacia la salida de la Torre.

—...por el momento te dejo, pero a la próxima no me detendré por que una mano lastimada por tu poco autocontrol...Potter...

Draco relamió sus labios sensualmente como probando la esencia a vainilla de Harry, mientras salía y dejaba al ojiverde aun sentado en el barandal. Mientras se llevaba su mano recién curada a sus labios, tocándolos como en un trance.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ 

Ron Weasley yacía en el suelo moviéndose frenéticamente, tratando de liberarse en vano, ante la divertida mirada del sujeto que se encontraba encima de él, Blaise tuvo la desfachatez de atacar al pelirrojo en cuanto llegaron al lago, mientras Ron estaba de espaldas ante Zabini (gran error), este ultimo tuvo la oportunidad de lanzarle un hechizo de amarre dejándolo inmovilizado de piernas y brazos.

— Eres...una...maldita...Serpiente...tramposa...—articulaba con furia Ron. Dejando finalmente de moverse, resignándose, su varita estaba en uno de sus bolsillos, y no podía alcanzarla.

— Lindo, lindo —al pelirrojo le empezaba a exasperar que canturreaba esa frase todo el tiempo.

— Ya se que soy lindo...no hay necesidad de que me lo recuerdes...—corto arrogante Ron.

Blaise alzo una ceja escéptico.

— Ummmm...Si...pero nadie te lo había dicho mientras te besaban ¿o me equivoco? —Ron se puso mas rojo que su propio cabello, Zabini tenia razón, nunca nadie lo había besado, si bien sus hermanos se burlaban de él diciendo que era solo un bebito que no podía hacer nada atrevido como ellos, nunca intento besar, podía comportarse desvergonzado (eso lo aprendió de Fred y Geroge), pero admitió (internamente claro), que no sabia besar.

Blaise noto el repentino silencio y sonrojos del pelirrojo, comprobando su antes lanzada indirecta.

— Te quitare el hechizo...si te dejas llevar —murmuro Blaise mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de Ron, rozándolos con seducción, provocando un lindo escalofrió al pelirrojo.

Ron no acepto...pero tampoco se negó, simplemente se quedo quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos en sorpresa. Blaise lo estaba besando, muy dulcemente...finalmente cerro sus celestes ojos entregando su control. Zabini no perdiendo el tiempo se dedico a besar los labios de Ron, alternado pequeñas caricias al cuerpo debajo de él pero sin llegar a mayores, Ron tenia los sentidos embotados, se dejaba manejar al gusto del otro solo para sentir esos calidos labios sobre los suyos, ahondando cada vez con mas profundidad, jugando con su lengua y él tratando de responder con la misma intensidad de manera un poco torpe, notándose con claridad quien tenia experiencia en eso.

Finalmente Blaise se separo dejando a Ron jadeando, con los ojos levemente nublados y sus mejillas muy sonrojadas, él al contrario poseía una frescura envidiable, soltando un suspiro placentero que sonó mas a un ronroneo Blaise se desperezo rozando con "inocencia" el cuerpo de Ron, causando un jadeo mas audible, Zabini rió divertido.

— Eres tan tierno _Gatito_ cuando te pones dócil —comento en una risita separándose de un Ron embobado, apuntándole con su varita—..._Finito_...ummm te dije que tendría el control...

Blaise miro por última vez al ya liberado pero aun idiotizado Ron y le guiño un ojo alejándose al castillo tarareando una canción conocida, muy satisfecho.

— _Weasley es nuestro Rey..._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ 

Hermione volvía riendo alegremente después del paseo con Pansy, mientras este ultima reía divertida con ella, cualquiera que las viera pensarían que eran las mejores amigas, haciendo ademanes gracioso la una a la otra, divirtiéndose mutuamente.

— De verdad pensé que te gustaba ese hosco de Krum...—comentaba divertida Pan, ante la exasperación de Herm.

— No te comportes tan tonta conmigo Parkinson...—reprocho Herm— te conozco...se que lo sospechabas...además Viktor no es hosco...es...um...solo es un poco tímido...

Pansy rodó los ojos burlona.

— Ve y cuéntale esa historia a otra Granger...eres demasiado ingenua cuando de gustos se trata...—plantándose frente a Herm le dio un beso rápido, Herm se sonrojo notablemente.

— No hagas eso aquí...nos puede ver alguien...—mientras miraba hacia todos lados nerviosa.

Pansy sonrió divertida.

— Todos están en el comedor encerrados...esos gemelos amigos tuyos son buenos cuando de oportunidades se trata —y la volvió a besar con intensidad.

— ¡Pan!...

— No seas modosita _Genio_...ahora eres **Mi** Novia...que el mundo se entere...me vale poco lo que piensen los demás...—declaraba abiertamente sin pudor abrazando a Herm posesivamente, remarcando la palabra "Mi" con fiereza.

— Eres imposible...—decía cohibida y exasperada la castaña.

— Soy una Slytherin cariño...y eso nunca va a cambiar...tu lo aceptaste a así...—contesto la pelinegra con suspicacia.

— Como sea...—refunfuñando como una niña— mejor volvamos a ver que paso en el comedor, he de suponer que el alboroto esta controlado —decía mientras jalaba a una divertida Pansy de la mano encaminándose.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ 

El caos estaba arreglado, los alumnos que ese encontraban dentro del comedor salían esquizofrénicos pero aunque lo nieguen divertidos, el supuesto "ataque" no era mas que una broma muy bien formulada, los efectos y hechizos eran inofensivos, solo puro ruido y visión engañosa, pero que bastaron con dejar al punto del desmayo a la Inquisidora. Los Profesores estaban que saltaban hasta a la mínima mención de un sonido que simulase un chillido agudo, no porque se les halla dificultado arreglar todo, para nada, la razón fueron los gritos de histeria que ponían en punta del nerviosismo a los Profesores, la patética Umbridge no hacia mas que gritar incoherencias de que el mundo se le venia encima, que los mocosos de esa escuela fueron los culpables de todo, alegando que la culpa de todo la tenían los Maestros por tan patética enseñanza y respeto, sobre todo le echaba la culpa al Director, la entes falsamente dulce mujer mostraba su mas horrible semblante de locura despotricando contra todos y todas. Minerva estaba que se le lanzaba encima para ahorcarla y callarla, pero no lo hacia para no alterar mas a los demás maestros ni mucho menos a los alumnos que miraban todo con curiosidad y asombro.

— ...¡¡¡EL MINISTRO TENIA RAZON...USTEDES SON LA INMUNDICIA DE LA COMUNIDAD...ESOS DIABLOS DE NIÑOS QUE SON ENTRENADOS POR ESE BASTARDO DE DUMBLEDORE...LISTOS PARA ATACARNOS...LISTOS PARA TOMAR EL CONTROL DE TODO...¿PERO QUE SE CREEN...QUE SON LO MEJOR DE LO MEJOR...QUE YO NO TENGO EL PODER DE METERLOS A TODOS EN AZKABAN!...—Umbridge estaba completamente fuera de si, gritaba como nunca la habían escuchado, dejando a mas de uno con el ojo cuadrado, sobre todo a los profesores, MacGonagall apretaba peligrosamente sus labios formando una fina línea característico signo de severidad en ella, mas esta vez sus ojos relampagueaban con furia nada disimulada, lista para lanzarle la primero maldición ella misma. Nadie insultaba Hogwarts y mucho menos al respetable Director.

— Su...fascinante arrebato de acusaciones sin fundamento alguno...sorprende..."Srta." Umbridge —corto una voz sombría que arrastraba las palabras elegantemente...se hizo el silencio, Severus Snape parado en el umbral de las Puertas del Comedor miraba despectivamente a la Inquisidora, impasible, sin furia visible como en los demás profesores, solo estaba parado cuan alto era en una pose autosuficiente, como retando a cualquiera a llevarle la contra...sin duda infundaba respeto de los pies a la cabeza, logrando acallar los chillidos de Umbridge con superioridad.

— ¡USTED!...—un corto y regordete dedo lo señalaba con acusación, con los ojos mas anchamente abiertos en furia, Umbridge sonrió de una forma grotesca—...¡USTED...ES UN MORTIFAGO!...¡LO SE PORQUE SOY PARTE DEL CONCEJAL DE MINISTERIO...USTED FUE DECLARADO UN MORTIFAGO!

Muchos dejaron de respirar y otros tanto soltaron jadeos de terror y sorpresa. Después se hizo el silencio mas espelúznate que hayan podido presenciar.

Severus se mantuvo impasible, no le afecto en nada tal acusación...solo la miro indiferente y su sonrisa de desprecio se acentuó mas.

— Permítame recordarle que si fuese un Mortifago como usted dice...estaría ya muerto...o estaría en Azkaban...su juicio esta desequilibrado...no esperaba mas de alguien enviado del ministerio...—aclaraba burlón ante la sorpresa masiva—...con la patética autoridad que usted manejaba aquí...solo logro que los estudiantes se volvieran en su contra...esta de mas decir que _Usted no sirve_ para dirigir tan respetable Colegio de Magia y Hechicería como lo es Hogwarts... Dumstrang y Beauxbatons...sus alumnos vendrán pronto y usted tuvo el poco directivo de llevar con correcto orden a Hogwarts hasta su llegada...patético cabe decir...

Si pudiera Minerva lo habría besado...bien no es cierto...lo que paso por la mente de la Profesora de Transformación fue que con gusto hubiese aplaudido y vitoreado como una chiquilla al adusto y amedrentador Profesor de Pociones, pero eso hubiese sido el incentivo que necesitaban los idiotizados estudiantes para hacerlo.

— ¡COMO SE ATREVE...USTED...SUCIO MORT----!

— _¡Desmmaius!.._.

Dolores Umbridge la Sumo Inquisidora, cayo desmayada sin poder terminar de escupirle al Profesor Snape por el hechizo de aturdidor lanzado por una muy satisfecha Profesora de Transformaciones.

— Tenia que callarla de algún modo —la profesora se encogió de hombros dejando aun más alucinados a los estudiantes y profesores. Severus le sonrió cómplice y se retiro llevándose en orden a sus estudiantes de Casa. Los demás profesores decidieron seguir su ejemplo...tendrían por primera vez un segundo día libre desde que Umbridge llego.

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ Fin Flash Back °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

He ahí la razón del alboroto masivo, después de tan penoso espectáculo de la Inquisidora, esta fue llevada a San Mungo, la clasificaron como desquiciada por tanto poder y autoridad, Fudge no apelo nada, Dumbledore se entero vía lechuza ese mismo día y sonrió jovialmente al ver lo que sus "adorables alumnos" le hicieron a la mujer. La mayoría de la orden se entero junto con él, todos celebraron la genialidad de los estudiantes, sobre todo Remus y Sirius, estos estaban alegres y aliviados de que esa mujer no hostigara a Harry.

Pero Dumbledore no estaba del todo contento, si bien ya no tendría al ministerio pululando alrededor de él aun le quedaba otras cosas por resolver...

Librándose del Ministerio, aun les faltaban esos otros dos detalles restantes...

**_Continuara..._**

Slytherin: 6 Gryffindor: 5?

N.A:...joder que ya ni puedo con mi alma (se suponga que un Riddle tenga alma? ¬-¬)...estoy que me duermo en el desgraciado teclado (lamento las palabrotas pero ando que me caigo del cansancio - )...según yo empecé a hacer el Cáp. el viernes (no tuve clases por ser Día de la Bandera ...aquí en México) aun así me tomo todo el cochino sábado para crearlo...me disculpo con los fan´s de HxD, pero esta vez me dio por poner a Harry mansito, y Draco un poco dulseson pero controlado como debe ser, que quieran que diga?...me dio mucha ilusión ver a Dray tan protector con el dulce Cachorro ¬, querrán matarme por poner a Pan y Herm de novias tan pronto?...pues ni modos...me estaba impacientando con las tantas parejas que tengo, Piru-chan lamento no haber puesto tu Oly/Ced de nuevo...pero eso se arreglara en próximo Cáp: Los Campeones Regresan (no puedo creer que de verdad les haya dicho el titulo ¬¬u...pero mejor, así se van imaginando como van a ir las cosas muajajajja o ). Se me había olvidado aclararles una cosita...no les había comentado que era Mexicana, ni en mi Profiel lo dice...olvide ponerlo XD...por eso mismo mi forma de expresarme y escribir difieren mucho al español usual que usan: como cuando dicen veréis yo digo verán, o palabras como hubieseis, vosotros, tendréis, yo digo hubieran, ustedes, tendrán, etc., etc. (ya captaron no?)...otro detalle es que a mi me gusta tirar a los personajes unos encima de otros (lo notaron verdad?) como para decir quien es el que mas control lleva (joder...para ver quien manosea primero pues ¬¬u)...notaran también que cuando pongo encuentro con alguna pareja siempre pongo las tres también...simplemente porque no puedo evitar dejar una y volver a la otra en el siguiente Cáp. .. sinceramente no me gusta dejar e medias un encuentro...no tengo el aplomo para dejarlos a ustedes (lectores) a medias, cortando un encuentro, ya sea entre Draco y Harry, o las otras dos parejas...saben que me dieron las sádicas ganas de cortar el Cáp. en el momento mismo que Draco y Harry se metieron a la Torre de Astronomía? Pero mi borde corazonzote no me lo permitió... que porque lo digo?...solo por puro ocio XD...na! no me hagan caso estoy un poco alucine por el cansancio...

Otra cosa, se habrán fijado que puse muchos nombres de hechizos no?...todos sin excepción pertenecen a Rolling, así que me duele (si claro ¬¬u) decirles que yo no invente ninguno...

**  
Bien a contestar Reviwes XD:**

**gata89: **Dioses! De verdad leías mi fic en Slasheaven?...grandioso...y aquí tienes mi 12vo Cáp. XD...agradezco que sigas mi lectura...y aquí entre nos...acepto tu concejo...ya tenia pensado hacerlo...pero como muchs en Slasheaven piden lo contrario XD...pero quiero dejarlos con la duda...aunque tu y yo ya sabemos quien será XD, Draco y Reaven?...tal vez (voz cantarina XD)...eso lo sabrás pronto XD...Saludos!

**Sara:** O.O...te dormiste hasta que lo leíste todoooooooooo?...vaya que aguante! (auque yo también he hecho lo mismo XD) lo del vampiro...ummm..Pronto Cher pronto muajajajja, cof, XD, Gracias! Y Saludos!

**Maryam Salazar:** T.T...te gusto?...deveras, deveritas de gusto?...me hace sentir sumamente feliz que mi fic Yaoi te halla llamado la atención y lo leyeras a pesar de que no eres fan (yo soy toda una fan XD), ya había aclarado que Cedrid estaba vivo...ummm creo que fue en el capitulo _Clase con la Sapo-Umbridge_, gracias por tu apoyo y aquí ya tienes el cap, pronto subiré el próximo...Saludos!

**Kasumi-chan: **Gracias!...espero que sigas leyendo XD! Saludos!

**Eri mond licht: **Se puede leer de corrido y comprenderlo?...O.O... u fascinante, yo nunca he logrado hacerlo XD, gracias por leerlo t espero que sigas XD!

**Narcisa:**...o.O Narcisa?...la madre de Dray?...woowwww...tengo a la aristocrática Sr.Malfoy! (si me equivoco corríjanme XD)...entender sobre el comportamiento fiero de Harry y Cia?...has leído el 6to libro?...ahí dice quien es _Flema_ y porque perturba a los chicos XD!...no te pareció un Volldy/Dumby...ufff gracias a Merlín XD...abrazos y gracias por leerte los 11 cap´s es fascinante como aguanta la gente tantas tonterías de mi parte XD, trato de dar lo mejor y complacer a los lectores...Saludos!

**P.D:** Comentarios por favor, mi autoestima se va a la jodida si no veo comentarios tan siquiera de amenaza...XD, Saludos y abrazos para los fan´s de los bromistas mas alocados (después de los Merodeadores por supuesto) los gemelos Fred y George Weasley...saben..en estos momentos mi cerebro esta mas abierto para las posibilidades mas que nunca...por eso mismo les sugiero esto: Seria tan pervertida como para juntar a Fred y George en este Fic, hacerlos que se amaran mas que como hermanos?...díganme si les gustaría y cabe la posibilidad de que lo cumpla XD...lo digo porque hace poco vi el final de Fullmetal Alchemist , conocen la serie, es fascinante de verdad, joder que el amor de hermanos entre Ed y Al flota maravillosamente, pero no llega a insinuar nada, yo solo me dejo llevar y pienso lo contrario XD...

Saludos cordiales, de su servidora:

**Aly**


	13. Los Campeones Regresan

º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º

**Capitulo XII**

Los Campeones Regresan

°º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Después de la aclaración sobre lo ocurrido durante aquella ajetreada semana, aun no se sabía con exactitud lo que había pasado con los culpables (aunque más bien alabados) de la broma en contra de Umbridge, aunque la forma en que se supo fue el detonante de admiración y respeto por parte de todas las Casas, sobre todo del Circulo Interior de Slytherin, si bien sabían quienes eran no tenían idea de cual fue su castigo, aunque muchos dudaban de que lo recibieran, gracias a ellos incluso los profesores estaban de buen humor, con decirles que Snape solo les bajo dos puntos a Gryffindor, la razón fue por la mala constitución de la poción de Neville, pero eso ya era mucho viniendo del Profesor.

Aunque cierta competencia los tenia en situaciones poco "tranquilas", dejando atrás las especulaciones sobre el que dirán de la situación de los gemelos Weasley.

Mientras salían de la Sala dirigiéndose al comedor, era hora del desayuno. Pasando de largo a un grupito de chicas y chicos de bajos cursos que se arremolinaban alrededor de dos pelirrojos muy altos, obviamente los Fan´s de los Gemelos Gry. Ambos: Harry y Ron, ignoraron eso y siguieron su camino. Ya conocían los resultados de las bromas de Fred y George, pero aun así les sorprendía que ellos siguieran en el Colegio, tal vez hubo maña por ahí de parte de los maestros.

Ron parecía pensar lo mismo que Harry pues ambos sonrieron afectadamente.

—...¿Piensas entrar al concurso ese que Dumbledore propuso?...—cuestiono Ron.

Harry le miro, pensando por un momento la opción y casi inmediatamente negó con una sonrisa burlona.

— Ni borracho...no estoy para cursilerías...—Ron le miro divertido ante la arrogancia repentina de Harry, últimamente ese era el tipo de comentarios que su moreno amigo soltaba cada vez que hablaban de algo que no cabía en sus posibilidades, a Ron le llego un pensamiento fugaz acerca de que el Hurón de Malfoy tenia mucho que ver, dejando mostrar una mueca inconforme.

— En ese caso...¿Crees que Delacour y Krum vengan?...

— Cabe la posibilidad...en todo caso ellos fueron los invitados anteriormente y se supone que si desean reafirmar la "convivencia" con Hogwarts tiene que ser obviamente ellos...—afirmo Harry indiferente.

Ron asintió en acuerdo, sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor, listo para desayunar (devorar) "ligero" pues según él estaba adieta (Harry lo dudaba).

— ...¿Como vas con Zabini?...—inquirió de pronto Harry con picardía tomando una tostada y llevándosela a la boca divertido pues ante la insinuación el pelirrojo se atraganto con una pedazo de pan.

Después de unas palmadas de parte del moreno Ron pudo respirar libremente y aunque le pesara, para contestar lo inevitable a su curioso amigo y casi hermano.

— Este...¿tenias que preguntar?...—gimió lastimeramente, buscando tiempo, mientras se acercaba hacia Harry en tono confidente—...todo iba muy bien, lo traía cortito...bueno no tanto pero al menos no me manipulaba ni un poco...

Harry le miro sorprendido por un momento, mirando a los lados dándose cuanta de la cantidad de alumnos, muchos que podrían escuchar, y se acerco al pelirrojo pegándose hasta hablarle muy cerca.

— ¿Estas diciéndome que Zabini se derretía en tus brazos?...—inquirió incrédulo.

Ron se removió un poco incomodo ante la pregunta, acercándose mas a Harry para que nadie escuchara nada.

— No...no exactamente...al principio así era...pero el muy desgraciado hizo trampa y me controlo con hechizos...mas exactamente con uno de amarre...creo que fue un _Incarcerous_...naturalmente me tomo por sorpresa...Serpiente Tramposa...—farfullo molesto , aunque levemente sonrojado.

Harry se separo riendo levemente, no queriendo llamar la atención de los demás, los de su Casa se mantenían platicando o haciendo desastre, el de siempre, varios Ravenclaws estaban desayunando tranquilamente leyendo algunos libros como siempre, los de Hufflepuff se mantenían platicando animadamente entre ellos ignorando su alrededor y los Slytherins, bien tranquilos como siempre, aunque le pareció ver que el Circulo Interior de Slytherin estaba mas callado. Harry entrecerró los ojos desconfiado. Unas Serpientes tranquilas no presagiaban nada bueno.

— ¿Qué se supone que andan cuchicheándose ustedes dos?...—pregunto una voz suave pero de una forma reprobadora que sonó a Molly Weasley dándoles un sobresalto de muerte a Harry y Ron.

— ¡Ginny!...por Merlín...casi se me sale el corazón...—protesto Ron con una mano en el pecho, respirando agitadamente. Ante la mirada divertida de Ginebra Weasley hija menor de la familia y la dulzura (a veces dudaban) misma de una niña.

Harry solo afirmo con la cabeza mientras se llevaba sus manos por detrás de la cabeza dando un suspiro profundo de alivio.

— Exagerados...—comento riendo—...ya en serio, que murmuran tan pegaditos...

Ron abrió los ojos grandemente ante el tono pícaro de su hermanita y se sonrojo notablemente.

— Ginebra deja de decir tonterías y no molestes, solo hablábamos de cosas banales que no te incumben

La pelirroja le miro malamente y le saco la lengua como una niña asiendo berrinche, aunque claro eso era fingido, Harry lo noto y soltó una risita leve, mientras Ron la miraba cegado de la dulzura que su hermana podría soltar.

— Como quieran, pero averiguare lo que hacen ya sea lo último que haga...—amenazo dejando la dulzura a un lado y mostrando una sonrisa autosuficiente mientras se dirigía a la salida, aunque dejo caer su arrogante mirada por unos instantes en la mesa de Sly, y sonrió más ampliamente.

Ron la miro irse alucinado, aun sin creerse lo que acababa de presenciar.

— Quiero creer que acabo de soñar eso...—musito sorprendido.

Harry rió más abiertamente.

— Eres cerrado...ella a sido siempre así...otra cosa sea que tu nunca hallas querido verlo...—contesto el pelinegro, levantándose con energía—...Nos vemos luego Ron...tratare de buscar a Herm para que de una vez por todas se arreglen...

—¡Hey espera!...¿me vas a dejar aquí solo?...

El moreno se detuvo a mitad del camino girando por sobre sus pasos y alzo sus cejas en incomprensión.

— Estas rodeado de alumnos Ron...—comento con obviedad mientras expandía sus brazos simulando mostrar a todos.

Ron bufo molesto cruzándose de brazos con terquedad pero señalando levemente con la mirada asía la mesa de Sly. Harry capto el mensaje y sonrió burlón.

— Cobarde...—dijo divertido mientras se encaminadaza de nuevo, pero antes de irse del todo elevo su brazo con la mano cerrada en un puño—...tienes la fuerza y la altura Ron...ya sabes como usarla...

Ron le escucho antes de que se perdiera por las puertas y él también se levantaba dispuesto a irse sonriendo orgulloso, ante el cumplido cubierto de Harry. Pero antes de irse sus hermanos Fred y George entraban sonrientes dirigiéndose con complicidad hacia él.

Varios notaron con curiosidad (se nota que no tiene vida social propia) a los gemelos, estos habían obtenido mucha fama y verlos juntos sonriendo de esa forma, logrando que Ronald Weasley mejor amigo de Harry Potter, quien representaba la fuerza y fiereza de Gryffindor por su altura y expresión digna de un guerrero, ahora lucia un poco asustado demostrando que sabia mas o menos lo que sus hermanos querían. ¿Tal vez una nueva broma? Pensaban con diversión sádica.

— ¡Ronny!...—exclamo entusiasmado Fred sentando de nuevo a Ron de golpe, sosteniéndolo de los hombros—...necesitamos hablarte hermanito...

George se situó frente a ellos, del otro lado de la mesa sonriendo con demasiada alegría para el gusto de Ronald.

—...necesitamos que nos digas tu opinión personal...—comento George sin dejar de sonreír, al contrario parecía que su sonrisa se ensancho cuando noto el escalofrió que recorrió a Ron.

Ron trago en seco y sonrió nervioso.

— Cre-o que mejor luego...a-ahorita tengo que ir a...a...a este...¡a buscar a Harry!...si eso...a buscar a Harry —balbuceaba Ron con nerviosismo, tratando de levantarse de nuevo, mas no pudo pues Fred aun lo sostenía de los hombros fuertemente pero sin lastimarlo, George sonrió con mas entusiasmo, como si le fuesen a dar el dulce que tanto quería.

— No, no...¡vamos hermanito! ¿piensas dejarnos plantados?...—decía falsamente ofendido Fred, con ese tono dulseson que de seguro aprendieron de esa Umbridge.

— Por favor...no quiero problemas...—gemía lastimeramente dejando de lado su aplomo recién adquirido de parte de Harry, después de la gran broma sobre esa patética mujer, temía que hicieran algo igual de atrevido de nuevo.

— ¿Crees que seria buena idea hacer un Poema?...—George soltó de golpe luciendo una expresión de seriedad, Ron quedo en shock.

º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º

Harry Potter caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos que dirigían a la Torre de Astronomía, pensativo, sin notar la presencia de una persona que venia en dirección contraria. Esa misma persona si que lo noto, y apresuro su paso con elegancia.

—...Hola Harry...

La voz un poco tímida la trajo de vuelta sobresaltándole un poco.

— umm...hola Chang...—respondió un poco incomodo.

La chica oriental, de hermosa constitución le miro confundida.

—...¿Desde cuando me dices Chang?...acaso hice algo que te molestara...—inquirió insegura, luciendo apenada y para otros ojos adorable. Pero a Harry le pareció un poco tonto, ¿acaso la chica no recordaba el fiasco de la invitación al baile, pues él si que lo recordaba, aun humillado.

—...hum...no...no has hecho nada, pero es una falta de respeto dirigirme a ti por tu nombre si no nos llevamos...Chang...—informo indiferente alejándose.

— Es-espera...¿no se supone que somos amigos?...en 4to nos hablamos con nuestros nombres...

El pelinegro se detuvo y le miro escéptico.

—...en 4to...tu salías con Diggory...y parecías ignorarme con facilidad...—comento con frialdad, impropio en él, al notar como sonó eso hizo una mueca inconforme, parecía que le reclamaba infidelidad a su "novia", y como si fuese una alarma a la imprudencia la imagen del Príncipe de Hielo curándolo con delicadeza acudió con claridad, sintiéndose un poco culpable, parecía como si le fuese infiel al rubio.

Cho Chang al contrario de lo que mostraba exteriormente, luciendo adorablemente avergonzada y tímida como una niñita regañada, en el interior saltaba del regocijo, al parecer Harry Potter aun no la olvidaba, una oportunidad mas para su satisfacción altanera. Mas la expresión de inconformidad la interpreto mal, haciéndole pensar que Harry trataba de retener sus celos. Cuan alejada estaba de la verdad.

—...Lo siento mucho Harry...este...Potter...no era mi intención...yo...

— Suficiente...no tienes por que disculparte de nada, en todo caso eso ya paso, en estos momentos no me parece adecuado que...tú...saliendo con Diggory te tomes la molestia de explicarme nada, además no es de mi incumbencia lo que hagas con tu vida amorosa Chang...—corto encogiéndose de hombros con una ligera sonrisa tratando de apaciguar la situación—...de todos modos...estoy saliendo con alguien...

Harry se pregunto interiormente porque había dicho eso, su...¿relación?...con Malfoy solo es un juego, ni siquiera han salido, al menos que el encuentro en Hosgmeade cuente como tal, ellos solo habían aclarado una apuesta.

Chang pareció sorprendida, mas adopto rápidamente una expresión de tristeza.

—...Yo...yo no salgo con Cedric...él dijo que no podíamos tener nada porque ya estaba enamorado...él dijo que no quería utilizarme ni lastimarme...—comento un poco dolida, y al borde del llanto, claro que eso era falso, pero Harry no lo noto.

Aunque Harry no se fijo en lo falso de la situación, se exaspero en sobremanera que la oriental estuviese a punto de llorar, últimamente era así, ya había escuchado los rumores de que la habían botado pero como ni ella ni Diggory lo confirmaban no le dio importancia. Tal vez hubiera aprovechado al oportunidad de consolarla, pero ahora tenia mejores cosas que hacer y en una persona mejor en quien pensar, al cual deseba consolar si estuviese en la misma situación.

— ...ummm...lamento que no halla funcionado...—contesto en un carraspeo incomodo—...así que nos vemos luego Chang...espero que se arreglen las cosas...

Retirándose a paso apresurado Harry se perdió por una esquina. Cho Chang, plantada en el pasillo desolado comenzaba a enojarse, golpeado fuertemente el piso con su pie derecho soltó un grito frustrado, Potter se le había escapado.

—...No me rendiré fácilmente Potter...puede que Cedric Diggory me halla dejado...pero él tenia una fuerte razón por la cual no podía combatir...él es Homosexual...y tu aun no me confirmas quien es tu dichosa cita...—murmuro a la nada.

º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º

Draco Malfoy se dirigía con pasos simples y elegantes hacia un lugar mas tranquilo, necesitaba pensar con claridad y estar solo después de tanto escándalo en todo Hogwarts por lo del estupido concurso de Poesía.

Al dar vuelta por una esquina se topo con una desagradable presencia a su parecer de (aunque le pesara) la segunda al mando de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang caminaba con ligereza y elegancia pero con notable molestia ante los ojos analíticos de Draco. Tal vez Diggory le hizo un desplante, pensó con desprecio y burla. Pero al pasar de largo Draco pudo escuchar lo que farfullaba Chang, claramente furiosa para no notar la presencia del atractivo Líder de Slytherin.

— Caerás ante mi Potter, lo juro por mi linaje...estupido ingenuo...—murmuraba furiosa.

Draco entrecerró los ojos con recelo. Mirando la dirección en que ella venia decidió confirmar su sospechas. Mas casi al pasar de largo por el aula de Astronomía noto con curiosidad que esta estaba abierta ligeramente. Sonrió en anticipación. Potter era demasiado predecible. Subiendo la escalinata sin hacer ningún ruido para no alertar a su presa.

º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º

Draco no sabia que Harry traía consigo el Mapa del Merodeador, lo había abierto esperando con impaciencia que Cho se fuera para poder retirarse él, pero sorpresas de la vida, noto con entusiasmo el recorrido de Draco, y con mas emoción le observaba subir la Torre con lentitud, seguro pensara que así no notaria su presencia. Sonriendo con éxtasis arreglo todo acuciosamente y se dispuso a esperar.

º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º

Al estar ya frente a la puerta de la habitación Draco agudizo sus sentidos esperando encontrar algún sonido que le indicase la presencia del moreno, y lo consiguió, escucho con satisfacción el sonido de pasos serenos. Entrando finalmente con elegancia pudo sentir el aroma de Harry demasiado cerca, perdiendo parte de su porte Draco se alejo unos pasos, pero se topo con sorpresa que la puerta ya estaba cerrada y su espalda contra ella lo confirmaba.

— Hola Malfoy...¿Me buscabas?...—comento Harry en una risita mientras se acercaba con movimientos ágiles a Draco, pegándose con desvergonzades, y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Draco.

— N-o...no exactamente...—articulo con dificultad tomando a Harry del cuello acariciando sus cabellos azabaches, notando la suavidad de ellos.

Harry rió suavemente, causándole un escalofrió leve a Draco por el aliento calido que choco en su cuello. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro placentero cuando Harry beso su cuello en el momento que este lo jalaba hacia la mesa del escritorio. Draco resistió lo que su poco autocontrol le permitía pero la mano traviesa de Harry debajo de su camisa estaba haciendo mella, provocando que su entrepierna sitiera la necesidad de atenciones por esa misma mano. Al parecer Harry estaba en las mismas pues se pegaba con más intensidad a Draco. Rozando ambos cuerpos con imperiosa necesidad.

Draco termino recostado en la fría superficie del escritorio con Harry sentado a horcajadas encima de él. El moreno no dejaba de dar besos por el blanco cuello del rubio, repartiendo caricias por el pecho ya descubierto de Draco, y este no dejaba de soltar leves gemidos, acariciando con movimientos circulares las piernas de Harry. Elevando sus brazos Draco atrajo con brusquedad el cuerpo entero del otro y se dispuso a desabrocharle la camisa y los pantalones, deseaba tener esa piel expuestas para besarla y acariciarla hasta saciarse. Harry no se detuvo y permitió que el otro lo desvistiera con gran maestría mientras él se dedicaba a tomar los labios rosados del rubio y exigía la entrada a esa gloriosa cavidad, probando nuevamente la esencia a Menta de Draco, arrancando suspiros placenteros en ambos.

— Umm...dulce como un Ángel…..mi Ángel Oscuro...—susurro Harry dejando de lado sus anteriores planes de no dejarse llevar.

Draco rió divertido.

— ¿Acaso has probado alguno con anterioridad?...—le susurro Draco logrando que su mano se escabullera hacia la entrepierna del moreno, acariciándolo por sobre la tela del pantalón, logrando un jadeo de sorpresa de Harry.

— No…pero lo estoy haciendo ahora….—contesto tratando de reprimir los gemidos que le provocaban las carisias de Draco en su despertada intimidad. No pudiendo evitarlo por más tiempo el moreno gimió profundamente al sentir la helada mano de Draco al introducirse en sus pantalones, sin darse cuenta en que momento se los desabrocho. Beso al rubio buscando transmitirle con eso la intensidad de emociones que causaba en él.

— Ne-necesito saberlo….—musito jadeando Harry al separarse de Draco—…¿solo lo haces por la apuesta?...

Draco no contesto, lo atrajo, besándolo, enredando sus lenguas en un baile exótico mientras sus cuerpos parecían seguir el ritmo del beso y la mano de Draco aumentando la velocidad de las caricias, arrancándole gemidos amortiguados a Harry, pues aun se besaban.

El Príncipe de Slytherin se separo rozando suavemente los labios rojizos de Harry como disculpándose por la brusquedad del anterior beso— Ahora no…no lo arruines Harry…—pidió suavemente y llamándolo por primera vez por su nombre. Aligerando sus movimientos para el mayor disfrute de Harry. El moreno hizo lo mismo, desabrocho el cierre del rubio aceptando por el momento la petición de Draco. Dejándose llevar por sus instintos. Acariciando con un poco de timidez, el moreno imito los movimientos de Draco, mientras el otro hacia lo mismo, mordisqueando juguetonamente los labios de Harry. Más la ropa estorbaba demasiado para sus crecientes necesidades. Como si de mutuo acuerdo se tratase Draco dejo de besarlo y Harry se levanto un poco para quitarse su vestimenta con la ayuda del otro, ambos con movimientos desesperados debido a la excitación.

Harry se encontraba casi desnudo ante Draco, y este aun mantenía su ropa puesta, más estaba desabrochada desde la camisa hasta el pantalón, la túnica la tenía resbalando descuidadamente de sus hombros, totalmente abierta, mostrando la delicia de figura albina. Harry totalmente sonrojado veía la hermosura que desprendía Draco, y este le miraba de forma depredadora al verlo en ese estado de casi desnudes, lo único que arruinada su vista era los boxers limitando ver la muy despierta hombría de Harry.

— ¿Tienes la capacidad de tomarme Harry?...—murmuro con la voz ronca debido a la excitación. Harry le miro un poco descolocado. Dudo, pero le miro con una sonrisa ligera. Se acerco a Draco sentándose en sus piernas, dándole un beso casto pidiendo disculpas. 

Al separarse, mirándolo con intensidad Harry negó—...aun no….—y Draco entendió. Acrecentando su excitación.

—…entonces mi Cachorro….serás mío...—musito mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo besaba pidiendo permiso esta vez. Permiso que le fue concedido inmediatamente.

—….Tuyo…—contesto dentro del beso, remarcándolo con sus movimientos ondulantes de su cadera rozando acompasadamente el miembro totalmente despierto de Draco por sobre la tela de la ropa interior.

Draco bajo de nuevo su mano hasta situarla en la intimidad de su recién amante y lo froto de arriba hacia abajo con tortuosa lentitud. Harry trataba de cubrir sus gemidos mientras besaba a Draco y se pegaba mas buscando mas contacto. El Sly lo separo para escuchar con libertad los gemidos de Harry, logrando que su placer aumentara al escucharlo. El moreno protesto un poco pero encontró una mejor manera de evitar el soltarlos, mordiendo sus labios, cerrando los ojos. Draco rió divertido y aumento la velocidad de su mano, logrando su cometido, Harry no pudo contener más los gemidos, muy sonrojado y sudando ligeramente se movía junto a la mano de Draco.

Al final Draco se detuvo, el moreno soltó un jadeo de protesta y le miro levantarlo de sus piernas, confundido Harry quiso preguntar pero los labios del aristocrático rubio le impidieron decir algo. Draco no lo soltó obligando al moreno a rodear con sus esbeltas piernas la cintura del rubio, obtenido mas contacto entre ambas intimidades, logrando que Draco soltara por primera vez un gemido ronco, tratando de recuperar su autocontrol, con movimientos ágiles el Príncipe de Slytherin convoco su varita y convirtió el escritorio en una cama mullida, amplia, blanca y cubierta por un dosel brillante, casi transparente, justamente como lo recordaba en aquel sueño. 

Recostó con lentitud y delicadeza el cuerpo de Harry sobre la cama y se coloco encima de este sin dejar de mirarse mutuamente, sabiendo ambos lo que estaba a punto de acontecer. Draco le beso castamente y repartió cortos besos por todo el cuerpo desnudo de Harry, mientras bajaba con lentitud la ultima tela que impedía su total devoción al cuerpo virgen, por que de alguna manera Draco sabia que Harry era totalmente puro es ese aspecto, y muchos otros también. Sintiéndose inmensamente feliz de ser el primero en la vida intima de Harry Potter. Con ese pensamiento introdujo el orgullosamente levantado pene de Harry en su boca y se dedico a lamerlo con parsimonia, el moreno gimió mas aludidle ante eso y arqueo su cuerpo, con Draco entre sus piernas, dándole las atenciones bien recibidas a su intimidad. Jugando con su lengua el rubio se encargaba de probar con placer cada parte de ese hermoso pene, notando como Harry se removía apretando las sabanas paulatinamente, claramente llegando al clímax.

— ¡Draco!..ah…ah..voy a…—no pudo terminar pues el orgasmo le corto en un gemido profundo, Draco no lo había soltado hasta probar totalmente la esencia de Harry, con devoción y amor.

— Tranquilo Cachorro…—musito besándolo a un exhausto Harry compartiendo con el moreno su misma sabor en el intercambio de fricción de sus labios—…aun falta lo mejor….

Draco aun encima tomo el rostro de Harry y la otra mano la deslizo por todo el cuerpo del moreno con seducción, pasando su palma abierta por la hombría del ojiverde, incitándolo a despertar de nuevo, lográndolo un poco, mas su objetivo era otro, bajando un poco mas levanto las caderas de Harry y le coloco un almohadón pequeño que tomo con su otra mano dejando el rostro del moreno, mientras este cerraba los ojos sonrojado, anticipando lo que ocurriría. Buscando la entrada del pelinegro, el Slytherin observaba atentamente cualquier reacción negativa de Harry, pero no obtenía ninguna, al contrario, el moreno comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, signo inequívoco de que estaba excitándose de nuevo. Lubricando sus dedos con el semen que escurría aun por las piernas del Gry, introdujo un dedo con lentitud en la estrecha cavidad, sintiendo como el cuerpo debajo de él se tensaba, y dejaba escapar un jadeo de dolor. Draco resolvió besarlo tratando de distraerlo del dolor, mientras Harry respondía aun incomodo, el chico encima de él comenzó a mover circularmente su dedo aun introducido en esa calida cavidad, manteniendo un ritmo al cual acostumbrar a su amante, introdujo un segundo dedo y seguidamente un tercero, dilatando con delicadeza, pero casi al borde de perder un poco su autocontrol, el tener a Harry suspirando placenteramente, sonrojado, cubierto por una leve capa de sudor perlado, totalmente dócil esperan algo que ni siquiera sabia que era pero sintiendo la necesidad de tenerlo se movía de una manera tan sexy que el rubio apenas y podía dominarse a no tomarlo de una vez, los dedos entraban y salían tan lentamente que la fricción estaba causándole las reacciones esperadas a Harry, quien en momentos sentía que llegaban a lugares inimaginables tocando un punto que le arrancaban gemidos mas profundos. Necesitaba algo mas, lo sabia, y ese algo más solo se lo podría proporcionar Draco.

— ...ah..ah...umm...por favor Draco...

Ante la suplica casi lastimera de Harry el rubio estuvo seguro que se correría ahí mismo, la sensualidad que el moreno proporcionaba ante esas palabras provocaban que su entrepierna deseara de una vez por todas introducirse en ese hermoso cuerpo. Disponiéndose a complacer a Harry y de paso a si mismo, levanto las piernas del Chico Dorado, Draco se posiciono en la entrada del moreno, introduciéndose con lentitud sintió como el cuerpo de Harry de arqueaba ligeramente mostrando una mueca de dolor. El rubio se detuvo, creyendo mejor que el moreno no estaba listo. Pero si bien Harry ya lo había sorprendido varias veces por su iniciativa, lo que siguió lo hubiera dejado anonadado si no fuera por el placer que le proporciono. Harry no espero a que Draco se introdujera con lentitud, mas bien el mismo empujo sus caderas con fuerza, introduciendo completamente el pene de Draco. Obligando a ambos a soltar sendos gemidos profundos. Con los ojos cerados Harry dejo correr algunas lágrimas de dolor y Draco beso su rostro bebiendo las lágrimas del moreno, quien sonrió por la ternura del Príncipe de Hielo.

— ...Cachorro impaciente...—murmuro el rubio aun sin moverse, vislumbrando el rostro totalmente sonrojado de Harry, que aun no habría sus ojos, inclinándose hasta llegar al rostro de él, Draco lo beso—...¿estas bien?...

—..S-si...ah..ah...no me dejes por favor...—musito abriendo irises verdes anhelantes y cerrando sus piernas alrededor de Draco.

—...Nunca...

Cumpliendo su promesa Draco comenzó a moverse lentamente, disfrutando de la estreches de su amante, y Harry sosteniéndose de las sabanas blancas, sintiendo como el rubio lo penetraba, con delicadeza, cuidando del disfrute de los dos, ambos extasiados de cómo sus cuerpos se complementaban el uno al otro, sin prisas ni pensamientos venideros.

La necesidad de eternizar el momento, de seguir con esa danza placentera aumentaban el deseo, mas la necesidad de tener mas y llegar a ese punto clímax les incito a moverse con mas frenesí, Draco embistiendo con mas velocidad pero sin perder el control y Harry moviéndose al ritmo de las penetraciones, esta vez pidiendo al otro una apoyo al cual aferrarse. Y Draco le ofreció su mano, y Harry la tomo, entrelazando sus dedos. Ambos sintiendo con éxtasis sus cuerpos unidos, sus sentidos nublados y sus miradas conectadas justo en el momento que el orgasmo les golpeo con fuerza. Harry apretando inconcientemente su entrada derramandose entre ambos cuerpos y Draco liberanodse en el interior del otro ante el movimiento tan placentero de las paredes antes vírgenes, ahora tomadas por él, cerrarse con fuerza sobre su pene, marcándolo como suyo.

Jadeando libremente, sintiendo los temblores pos-orgasmo, Draco encima de Harry siendo abrazado tiernamente por este, sudados finalmente Draco salio con delicadeza del moreno causando un leve gemido de parte de Harry por su aun sensible cavidad, el rubio sonrió tan sinceramente que le contagio la sonrisa a Harry, quien casi al instante se abrazo al Sly y este lo recibió gustoso. Sin palabras. Solo los dos en esa habitación, en esa cama, en esas sabanas de seda, testigos de su entrega.

Llevaban varias horas, abrazados, Harry yacía aun entre los brazos de Draco, su respiración lenta y acompasada indicaban que estaba en un letargo de ensueño, mientras el rubio se mantenía despierto, acariciando los cabellos del moreno, sumido en su inconciencia, solo guardando esos magníficas sensaciones. Mirando el rostro tranquilo de Harry, le provoco un sentimiento lleno de calidez, si antes sus sentimientos eran confusos ahora lo eran mas, no conocía en su totalidad la basta gama que representaban los sentimientos, sabia lo que era la atracción, el gustar, el querer, pero ninguna de esas opciones calificaban en Harry, quería pensar que era Amor, pero sinceramente él no conocía con exactitud ese complejo termino, necesitaba preguntarle a alguien que lo conozca de verdad, pues no quería mentirle a Harry. Necesitaba estar seguro.

—...Draco...—el rubio se sobresalto, pero Harry aun seguía dormido, suspiro divertido aun en sueños el moreno le recordaba—...te amo...

Bien...eso fue mayor, Draco miro mas detenidamente el rostro de Harry, y si...aun seguía dormido, decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, Harry Potter le acaba de confesar que lo amaba, bien no exactamente, lo murmuro entre sueños, pero aun así no le quitaba lo alucinante del momento y la sensación poderosa que se expandía desde su frió corazón hasta alcanzar cada fibra de su ser. No queriendo despertarlo lo beso lo mas delicadamente que pudo, el pelinegro solo se removió un poco pero no despertó.

—...No merezco que tu cuerpo descanse junto al mió...yo solo soy un chico que ha estado con tantos...y tu...virgen...—musito Draco sonriendo con tristeza—...¿sabes?...dude tantas veces antes de tocarte...me sentí impropio ante tu pureza...sobre todo en el momento que me llamaste tu Ángel Oscuro...me calificaste con perfección...pero aun así no te alejaste...

El moreno solo se removió de nuevo alejándose un poco buscando comodidad, pero le pareció ver una sonrisa leve en él. Draco se levanto con lentitud, dejando la calidez de ese lecho y ese cuerpo. Se arreglo con igual de lentitud no queriendo alejarse, pero necesitando hacerlo, por él, para saber de una vez por todas. Mas antes de salir de la habitación miro por ultima vez ese cuerpo, y grabo como piedra fundida en su conciente cada detalle de ese hermoso cuadro, de la sabana cubriendo con descuido el cuerpo desnudo de Harry, su pecho bajando y subiendo con suavidad, sus mejillas aun sonrojadas levemente, sus labios rojizos abiertos respirando libremente la brisa leve que mecía el dosel. Hermoso...y como su Madre siempre le decía...lo Hermoso es sinónimo de Perfección...no importando que nadie mas lo note, solo importa que tu veas esa perfección...

En el marco de la puerta Draco sonrió, mostrando su perfección, mostrando sus belleza, el era la Perfección personificada, y ahora lo dudaba...

—...¿Te gustaría saber algo?...También fue mi primera vez...tuve sexo decenas de veces...pero nunca hice el amor...y tu has sido el primero...Harry...mi Cachorro...

Harry quedo en la soledad de la habitación, aun dormido, pero su inconciente escondía algo que atesoraría por siempre.

º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º

Domingo por la mañana, un hermoso día soleado alumbraba con sus rayos matinales los corredores y habitaciones de las Torres mas altas del castillo despertando con pereza a los descansados alumnos de Gryffindor. Aunque algunos se mantenían durmiendo a pierna suelta como Ronald Weasley.

— Ron...Ron...—Harry trataba de despertar a un profundamente dormido Ron.

— Un rato mas...—murmuraba Ron.

— ...¡HERMIONE VIENE!...

Efecto inmediato, Ron se despertó de golpe balbuceando incoherencias que no alcanzo a entender Harry.

— Vamos que dentro de unos minutos empieza el concurso...—decía un nervioso Harry.

—¿Qué concurso?...—pregunto Ron adormilado, arreglándose con pereza.

— ¡El concurso de poesía!...—exclamo casi desesperado el moreno.

— Y tu porque tan nervioso...ni que fueras a concursar...—comento saliendo de la habitación.

Harry le miro un poco sorprendido frotando sus manos nervioso.

— Por supuesto que no concursare —afirmo con una exagerada risita.

El moreno dudo un poco pero al final se detuvo frente a Ron mirándole con determinación.

— Pero hice un poema que si concursara...—Ron le miro alucinado—...alguien mas lo utilizara para ir...—añadió tentativamente.

— Pero tú dijiste...

— Se lo que dije —corto Harry desesperado— pero la curiosidad me carcomía y me dispuse a hacer uno...solo por puro ocio...

Ron le miro frustrado.

— ¿Quién...?

— Lo sabrás cuando esa el concurso comience...tal vez hasta gane...—dijo Harry sonriendo esperanzado.

— Tal vez...—acepto Ron con un poco de suspicacia. El pelirrojo pensaba que probablemente el poema de sus hermanos, creado a partir de la indicativa de él, ganaría.

— ¿Por cierto has visto a Herm? —pregunto Harry un poco preocupado. Últimamente no se la pasaba con ellos y se iba a quien sabrá dios y volvía de un muy buen humor.

— No lo se, ya me disculpe con ella, y al parecer cuando lo hice lo acepto de forma muy amena...—indico con confusión Ron.

Ambos callaron pues ya habían llegado al comedor y lo que vieron casi les hizo tirarse al piso destornillándose de la risa. El comedor estaba decorado como si fuese el día mismo de San Valentín, algunos corazoncitos y flores de muchos colores (rima) flotaban libremente, algunas figuritas que simulaban ser notas musicales, olores dulcesones en el ambiente, y banderitas de cada casa pero con ligeros toques delicados en ellos. Todos los estudiante presentes estaban incómodos, los Ravenclaws veían con curiosidad todo, analizando la relación de el ambiente con el concurso, no llegando a muchos resultados favorables, los Hufflepuffs estaban encantados, caracterizados por su nobleza y delicadeza se mantenían tímidos y adorables ante tanta belleza pegajosa, los Gryffindor eran recientes de ver tanto color pastel pero no se quejaban, parecían ignorarlo, mas los Slytherin mantenían su expresión de mueran-todas-las-cosas-lindas-en-el-mundo-arriba-lo-siniestro.

—...no crees que el Director exagero un poquito...—hablo Ron después de unos largos minutos de silencio.

— ¿Exagerar?...¿Dumbledore?...¡no que va!...el nunca exagera...—contesto Harry con sarcasmo.

— Me parece extravagante pero al menos no es tan molesto...—dijo Herm llegando a ellos un poco alegre.

— Hola pensé que ya no aparecerías...—dijo Ron.

Herm le sonrió en contestación y los tomo a ambos de la mano, arrastrándolos a la mesa de Gryffindor.

— No creo que importe donde halla estado...—contesto al sentarse en medio de ambos chicos, con una gran candida sonrisa.

Ambos negaron resignados.

— ¡Hola mis queridos alumnos!...—la potente voz del Directo atrajo su atención competa—...antes de volver me he enterado de lo ocurrió a la Srta. Umbridge...no le den mucha importancia, la Srta. Umbridge no esta molesta con ustedes chicos solo esta un poco abrumada de su divertida y energética forma de ser...

Alguien tosió fuertemente ocultando una exclamación burlona que sonó algo así como: "Sapo". También se dejo escuchar: "¿Señorita?...¿De donde?". 

Varios soltaron risitas burlonas. Dumbledore sonrió jovialmente y continúo.

— Pronto llegaran nuestros invitados...¡Los Campeones Regresan!...—vitoreos y aplausos atronadores se extendieron por todas las Casas— bien...bien, calma...ahora sin mas demora debemos saber quienes irán...—cuchicheos emocionados—...en ese entonces comencemos...—un movimiento de varita y las luces se apagaron, gritos sorprendidos, mas segundos después exclamaciones de sorpresa al volver la luz, en la mesa donde antes yacían los profesores se encontraba una tarima, solo alumbrada por una luz de procedencia inexistente, incluso notaron con sorpresa que ellos mismos ya no estaban sentados en sus respectivas lugares, sino estaban sentados en sillones aterciopelados de color vino mirando directamente hacia enfrente, una vista que le pareció a Harry y a otros hijos de muggles como la de un teatro. MacGonagall vestida como siempre se adelanto a la vista de todos mientras traía un pergamino en sus manos.

— La primera alumna a pasar será:...¡Hannah Abbott!...

Una chica Hufflepoff de 5to, dulce y tierna, con el cabello rojizo arreglado en una trenza se coloco justo debajo de la luz circular mientras sostenía un pedazo de pergamino, claramente su poema, lucia apenada y nerviosa, varios Slytherin estuvieron tentados de soltar comentarios despectivos pero las miradas asesinas de los de Hufflepuff y su Profesor Severus Snape les advertían silencio.

**Mi Confesión**

_La noche fue larga,  
El implacable frío  
Rozo cada rincón de mi cuerpo,  
Y desee como nunca  
Todo el calor de tu piel.  
Cada minuto  
Fue como un sablazo  
Que a mi cordura hizo pedazos,  
Y en mis momentos de alucinación  
Yo me ahogaba en tu figura,   
Sentía que eras mío  
Y se desbocaba la pasión.   
Nostálgica noche,  
Cómplice de mi melancolía   
Por no tenerte cerca,  
Por no hablarte en el silencio  
Ni verte en la oscuridad,  
Por no sentir tu sudor  
Corriendo por mi espina dorsal.  
Imagino mi cabello húmedo  
Pegado a tu cuerpo,  
Tu sangre hierve  
Y evaporas mi existencia.   
Subimos juntos hasta el cielo  
Y luego lentamente,   
Recuperamos la noción  
Del tiempo y el espacio,  
Que nos envuelve irremediablemente.  
Tu y yo unidos en cuerpo y alma..._

**Tu mi dulce Criatura, mi dulce Cachorro... **

Decir que todo el mundo estaba alucinado era poco, ¿Cómo esa dulzura de niña, que desplegaba tanta inocencia cada vez que la veías podría crear semejante Poema erótico, con tanta pasión que parecía vivirlo? Bien, muchos mal pensantes de la cabeza tenían resuelto averiguarlo. Aunque cierta Serpiente Líder de Slytherin se mantenía orgulloso, no pudo haber escogido mejor a la persona indicada para desbordar con pasión todas esas palabras dirigidas hacia cierto Gry. Y el Líder de Gryffindor alucinado repasaba una y otra vez la frase final del hermoso poema no creyendo a su suerte.

— Una muy buena demostración Srta. Abbott...puede tomar asiento, pronto sabremos quien será el ganador...—comento jovialmente Dumbledore sin el mas mínimo pudor que demostraba Minerva o cualquier otro Profesor.

— Bien la siguiente es:...—Minerva frunció el entrecejo—...¡Luna Lovegood!...

Expresiones incrédulas, Luna Loveggod aquella chica rara y extravagante de 4to curso de Ravenclaw que parecía estar en la las nubes todo el tiempo, ¿haciendo un poema, de seguro va a ser como el de un los Mortifagos uniéndose al lado de la luz, ese era el pensamiento general de todos, incluso el Trío Dorado lo pensó, aunque la conocían por venir en el mismo compartimiento del tren, sentían un poco de pena por ella. Una chica un poco alta, ojos azul celestes, de cabello rubio rizado desarreglado, su uniforme acomodado de forma extraña y mostrando un collar de corchos de botella y pendientes de zanahoria se coloco debajo de la luz sin ningún pergamino a la vista. Miraba ensoñadora a todo su público. Muchos pugnaron por dejar salir risas burlonas pero al parecer tenían un tipo de hechizo pues no podían decir ni una mísera palabra. Dumbledore les sonreía conciliador, notando la confusión masiva. Naturalmente Albus Dumbledore piensa en todo.

**MAGIA**  
_Desde lo iluso de la mente  
siempre no soy tan diferente,  
soñando mundos decadentes  
levantarse en sueños emergentes.  
Mis manos como escenario  
del más grande de los actos,  
la realización del espectáculo.  
Soy la hechicera mas grande de los tiempos  
si con mis manos expreso lo que quiero y siento,  
soy el escapista mas honorable  
si mis problemas, de mi vida no hacen alarde.  
Cual es la jornada mas larga que he tenido  
es la jornada cruel del escapista,  
que a pesar de ser tan larga  
sale triunfante a la vista.  
Ahora se que existe la magia  
y que antes de un soplo,  
la tomare con mis manos  
para forjar un mejor destino._

Bien, no era lo que se esperaba, pero tampoco estaba muy alejado de la realidad. Luna se retiro igual de soñadora y después de ella le siguieron muchos mas, uno tras otro, lo más notable era que la mayoría eran chicas, obviamente los hombres machistas no tenían el valor de pasar. Otra cosa era el hecho de ya se estaban impacientando, aburriendose en sobre manera por tanto filosofeo y palabras tan cursis. Pero gracias a Merlín ya faltaban pocos.

Los gemelos Weasley fueron los siguientes, no sorprendieron mucho, pero aun así los alborotaron, ¿Qué planearían ahora esos bromistas, expectantes los vieron sonreír con tranquilidad, pero el único que se dispuso a hablar fue George.

Mi Ángel

_Creí que te perdí  
pero volviste a mí..._

Me cuentas, que dormías  
para poder soñar...

Me cuentas, que soñabas  
para poder crear...

¡Cuanta felicidad!  
te vuelvo, yo a encontrar...

"Mi Ángel esta devuelta  
creando una canción"  
silbando en mis oídos  
de nuevo inspiración...

Mi ángel, junto a mi  
dictando mis canciones...

¡Brotando del corazón!  
miles de inspiraciones...

Para ti mi Ángel de los infiernos. 

George termino y al instante mismo Fred se acerco comenzando a recitar:

**¿Sabes lo que es Besar de verdad? **

_"Tu que has besado, ¿sabes que es el beso?."  
Es comunión que en los labios,  
Olvidando los agravios,  
La maldad y la traición,  
Arrancan del corazón  
Con fuerza avasalladora,  
Todo ese amor que atesora,  
Y deja su marca de fuego,  
En el persona que se adora.  
Besa el niño y hasta el "viejo" besa,  
Hay quien besa por sorpresa   
Para verter su veneno,  
Besa de coraje lleno,  
La cruz de su facón,  
El malevo compadrón,  
Que vive entre celos y dudas,  
Lo mismo que besó Judas,  
Encubando una traición.  
Besa el pobre, hasta el rico besa,  
Él, que una moneda dejó,  
Al que su mano tendió,  
Sin el beso no se queda,  
La moneda que arrojó.  
Juzgo el beso a mi manera,  
No hay beso con más Amor,  
Que el que se da con honor  
Sin arrebatar, ni exigir, solo dar sin recibir. _

Bien, en realidad esperaban poemas burlones o sin chistes pero no tal pensamientos arrolladores de ambos, nunca pensaron que los gemelos tenían esa mentalidad inspiradora, ahora no solo los chicos los admiraban por sus atrevidas bromas y valentía, ahora tenían la admiración de las chicas por tan lindos poemas.

— Bien echo Señores Weasley, impresionante sin mas...por favor tomen asiento...—pidió divertido Dumbledore.

Ambos dieron grandes reverencias exageradas al aun anonadado publico y bajaron de la tarima agradeciendo en susurros a Ron, quien se pudo muy colorado ante los halagos hacia sus poemas, sentado entre el publico pudo escuchar los comentarios de todos y todas con claridad: "aww...que lindos...sus poemas son dignos de enmarcarse y adorarse", "por Merlín si de verdad esos dos son los autores me los juego para mi solita", incluso uno fue muy listo y se aventuro a decir: "...te aseguro que ellos no fueron, ¿recuerdan el comportamiento de ambos con su hermano menor?...paso ayer...se me hace que el autor fue el hermano menor...ummm y no esta mal el chico, sobre todo si tiene semejantes dulces pensamientos...", cabe decir que Harry y Herm se rieron disimiladamente al enterarse por parte de los gemelos lo inspirado que estaba Ronny cuando los ayudaba. Ron les retiro la palabra por lo que restaba del día. Aunque cierto Sly si que se dio cuenta del poema recitado por Fred Weasley, lo del beso le recordaba cierto arrebato de su parte cerca del lago. Sonriendo con satisfacción y orgullo se dedico a recordar ese poema por lo que restaba de su existencia, atesorándolo.

— ¡Ejem!...—silencio absoluto—...bien como íbamos...por ultimo tenemos a:...¡Colin Creevey!...

Un chico pequeño a pesar de su edad, de 4to curso de Gryffindor que parecía mas bien de 1ro o 2do, con el cabello rubio cenizo y grandes ojos tipo cachorrito desolado de un color chocolate se coloco nervioso y al borde del colapso debajo de la luz, carraspeo un poco incomodo, demasiado tímido para el pensamiento general de todos, aseguraban que probablemente se desmayaría ahí mismo o saldría llorando. Pero para sorpresa de todos miro determinado hacia cierto punto del público y sonrió con soltura. Se irguió de manera perfecta y comenzó a recitar en un todo tan profundo y atrayente haciéndolo parecer mas ingente de lo en realidad era. Irreal...

**Amarte... **

_Amarte... es vibrar a cada instante_

ante la emoción de percibir

tus maravillas

Es entender

que cada minuto que pasa

ya nunca vuelve.

y tratar de vivirlo junto a ti intensamente,  
Es comprender que nuestro tiempo

es lo único que poseemos

para vivir nuestro amor plenamente  
para gozar estos momentos bellos  
Es quererte dar de mí,  
lo mejor que tengo  
y tratar de ser mejor que ayer  
para hacerte más feliz

Es perdonar cuando hay ofensa,

Es aspirar tu presencia...  
a besarte con pasión desenfrenada  
y contemplarte después en silencio  
Amarte es sentir que lo nuestro

no es en vano

en la medida en que nos atrevamos

a dar nuestra alma para amarnos.  
Amarte, es gozarte  
y adorarte,  
a través de mi caricia,

a través de tu silencio...

Es darme y es aceptarte,  
Es permanecer así...  
por siempre tuyo...  
Y  
¡Es vibrar por la emoción  
de saberte sólo mío!

**Mi Ángel de Eternas Alas Oscuras... **

.

Varias chicas soltaron sendos suspiros exagerados, los chicos shokeados miraban a Colin Creevey quien estaba levemente sonrojado. El chico lo dijo con tanto ímpetu que dejo sorprendidos incluso a los Profesores, los Sly ni tenían razones de porque burlarse de tan magníficos pensamientos. Pero el que mas emocionado estaba era Harry, su poema se escucho tan perfecto que le agradeció una y mil veces más a Colin interiormente, luego se encargaría de atribuirle como se debe. Y aquel a quien estaban dichos esos pensamientos supo captarlo con sorpresa y un sentimiento latente en su interior, Draco estaba sumamente conmovido. Sabia de alguna forma que el autor era Potter, pues noto como Creevey miraba a Harry y este le devolvía una sonrisa apoyándole, y sus conjeturas fueron respondidas en el momento que ambos: Harry y Draco se vieron a los ojos no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse notablemente, a pesar de la lejanía y la poca luz, lo que los delato fueron sus grandes sonrisas de enamorados. Con ello ambos se sintieron mejor, Harry ya no tan desilusionado de Draco y este sin sentirse del todo culpable. Harry entendió al rubio al dedicarle su poema y el Slythrin se disculpo por medio de su poema, pero eso no significaba que todo estaba aclarado.

— ¡Muy bien!...fantástico...simplemente maravilloso...—Dumbledore se coloco frente a todos con una gran sonrisa y les miro orgulloso—...ahora escojamos a los ganadores...no les comente pero serán exactamente tres —sorprendidos los chicos le pusieron total atención—...si...lo siento de verdad pensé que ya se lo había aclarado...bien como sea...por acuerdo de los jueces..—señalando hacia los profesores que estaban escondidos detrás de las cortinas de la tarima—... los ganadores son:...—todos contuvieron la respiración, bueno, ni tanto, solo estaban hastiados, ya querían irse y les iba y les venia quien ganara en realidad—...¡Colin Creevey...que ira a Dumstrang junto con Hannah Abbott!...y por decisión unánime...—Severus carraspeo en desacuerdo, el Director le ignoro—...¡Los gemelos Weasley!..si como oyeron ambos irán...espero que sean muy bien bienvenidos en Beauxbatons...¿me parece que eso es todo no?...muy bien los ganadores hagan el favor de ir a arreglar sus cosas se van hoy mismo en la noche...ahora no pude evitarlo y me vi en la necesidad de adelantar la llegada de los invitados...—un movimiento de varita y las luces se apagaron de nuevo, los confundidos alumnos expectantes a cualquier otra de las "maravillosas" ideas del Director.

Las luces volvieron y ante el asombro masivo todo estaba justamente como entes, las mesas, el arreglo ridículo ya no estaba, el usual ambientalismo de Hogwarts volvió, solo que ahora mas personas se encontraban frente a la gran mesa de los profesores. Eran sin lugar a dudas...¡Los campeones!...

En al mesa de Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory quedo en shock.

— Oliver...—susurro impactado confundiendo a todos los que lo rodeaban y haciendo enojar a Chang. En efecto Oliver Wood estaba junto a ellos, junto con otro chico rubio que parecía discutir con Krum y otro alto hombre que no se dejaba ver el rostro, cubierto de pies a cabeza por una larga túnica de extravagante confección.

Por otro lado en la mesa de Gryffindor.

— ¡Ya vieron...es Oliver!...—susurro sorprendido Ron, Herm miraba también a su ex-compañero de Casa, pero Harry miraba otro punto, mortalmente pálido.

— Ese hombre...—musito Harry—...se parece al de mi sueño...

Ron y Hermione le miraron extrañados.

— ¿Qué hombre Harry?...—inquirió tentativa Herm.

Harry no contesto pero sintió un escalofrió al ver que el hombre le miro y le sonrió divertido, aquel sujeto parecía recordarlo también.

**_Continuara...  
_**

Slytherin: Gana , aun faltan las consecuencias...

N.A: ...Sin comentarios aclaradores...no estoy de un muy buen humor...Aly sentada detrás del escritorio de Voldy con expresión fría y neutra...aish esta bien, aclaro solo lo del Lemmon (dioses aun no me trago lo que hice .)...recibo amenazas, vociferadores, hechizos, maldiciones (menos el Avada así ya no podría terminar la historia ¬¬u)...bien me disculpo profundamente por los fan´s del HxD, mas no me arrepiento del DxH que hice...¿por que se preguntaran?...¿por que tanto show sobre quien gana y quien pierde?...Razones:1. Esto de la apuesta va muy lento...2. Necesitaba que se halla consumido pues no tenia sentido atrasarlo...cuando yo ya había aclarado miles de veces la atracción de ellos...SE AMAN...solo faltaba ese último paso y algunas platicas mas que vendrán...(aun falta mucho como para que terminen totalmente juntos no se preocupen...no pienso acabarlo pronto muajajajaj)...3. Se me agotaron los encuentros candentes sin llegar a algo más que caricias...4. Mi madre me termino de decir cuando estaba pegada al ordenador tratando de terminar el cap sin resultados:.."...demonios Iveth deja de estar en la maldita computadora...si vas a terminar esa dichosa historia tuya hazlo ya...(ahí le explique el porque no podía terminar...omitiendo muchooooossss detalles muy vergonzoso u/u y ella me contesto irritada)...siempre haces lo que los demás quieren, siempre tratas de complacerlos al punto de la perfección...por una vez en tu jodida vida(es un poco grosera cuando se enoja ¬¬u)...has lo que a ti te guste...que te valga una chingada lo que piensen los demás...yo así lo hice y lo seguiré haciendo...me vale que me consideren una sangrona...y ahora tu escribe como se te pegue la gana y deja de martirizarte del que dirán de tu propia historia...y de paso deja de estresarme a mi también..."...5. Mi Madre es una sabia O.O...y ya ven...claro que mi Madre no sabia que era lo que escribía...capas y me abofetea...pero le dije lo suficiente y me supo decir lo que esperaba...simplemente porque no podía visualizar a Draco siendo poseído por Harry Aly con cara de circunstancias...me bloquee en el instante que trate de imaginarlo...aun peor fue cuando trate de escribirlo...si van a dejar de leerme T.T...al menos avisen por favor Aly con lagrimitas en los ojos dejando su aplomo indiferente...

Respuestas a los Reviwes:

**Darck Artemisa:**... U...sip Mexicana pero no nopalera (odio los nopales¬¬)...esto...ni siquiera se quien saludar primero...Hola Señoritas Artemisa, Luna y Ángel, un placer conocerlas...se ve con son muy unidas..ñ.ñ..ammm...ver Fullmetal?...claro que lo veo!...aunque solo el Anime y no el Manga...me podrían hablar de ello?...Gracias de nuevo.../...no pensé que les gustara tanto...**N.D:** a quien le gustaría que el Príncipe de Hielo lo manipulen tan dócilmente con solo una cortada de la estupida mano de San Potter...û-û...

**Aly:**...a todas ò.ó...verte dulson con el morenazo de Harry es todo un espectáculo digno de alabarse...oyes y tu que haces aquí?..o.O

**Draco:** Decido intervenir porque me pones demasiado idiota cada vez que estoy con Potter ò.ó

**Aly:**...aish no negaras que te gusta?... ô.ô

**Draco:**...

**Aly:** El silencio otorga Dracy XD...

**Draco:** No uses mis frases y las arruines con tus expresiones...Riddle...

**Aly.**..ugh...eso fue bajo Draco, solo llámame Aly o en su defecto Alycen...

**Draco:** Deja de alegar y continua respondiendo los comentarios ...u.u Riddle...

**Aly:** Aguafiestas...pero antes te presento a las chicas Darck...anda salúdalas no seas grosero..¬¬u.

**Draco:** Yo no soy grosero...soy precavido...un Malfoy siempre es educado...gusto en conocerlas Damas...u.u..

**Aly: **eres tannn mono cuando me haces caso (**N.D:** ò.ó...Riddle!)..ya..ya...de veras que eres un amargado..bien continuemos..ñ.ñ...

**Eri mond licht:**...Holas Eri-chan…Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic /...nop no tuve clases...día libre XD..(**N.D:** perezosa ¬¬u)...no empieces Malfoy ¬¬...como te iba diciendo Eri...oyes ¿sabes?...los de secundaria no tuvieron clases aquí...¿vas a la secu?..tal ves sea por eso...lo de Pansy y Herm es una promesa que le hice a una amiga...pero se me hace linda la pareja XD...Saludos!..

**Sara:**..intriga?...creo que con esto no te gustara...pero aun me faltan las consecuencias muajajajaj..cof..ejem...sabrás imaginártelo si eres buena observadora...aun no van a estar juntos aun...faltan que Reaven y el hombre misterioso intervengan XD... (**N.D:**...me-meterás a Reav?..ô/ô...y quien es ese tipo que mira a **Mi **Harry ¬¬)...no que no caías Malfoy jujujuu...pero no te lo diré XD...

**Seles Wilder:**...Seles! holap...gusto en conocerte...a que son divinos Dracy y Harry cuando el primero se pone melosito (para Draco ser cuidadoso es ser meloso XD)...(**N.D:** Un Malfoy No es meloso ¬¬u)...lo eres y no sigas con la etapa de negación...acabas de tener a Harry completito y le hiciste el amor muy tiernamente (Sonrisa picara de Aly)...(hemorragia nasal de Draco al recordarlo)...necesitas un pañuelo Draco?...

**gata89:**...Hola Cristal!...gracias por seguir mi fic nuevamente!...ahyyyy a que se ve tierno que Draco le diga Cachorro a Harry (Aly toma las manos de un muy enfadado Draco mientras corazoncitos flotan a nuestro alrededor)...Raven ya apareció en escena y pronto se meterá en líos XD (**N.D:** ¿Qué le piensas hacer a Reav?...ò.ó)...acaso quieres que me meta con Harry?...(**N.D:** ¡Ni se te ocurra!..ejem)...jaujujju me vale XD...

Gracias a todas! Y Draco también les manda saludos XD, es que Harry llego y pues Dracy ya se puso meloso de nuevo, no pienso interrumpirlos XD.

**P.D:** Piruru-chan muchas garcías por considerar mis respuestas como comentarios a tus fic´s, y vaya que ya iba siendo hora que Harry reaccionara...otra cosa...Aly con mirada picara...jojoo...ya sabia yo que tenia que ser un Sly el novio de Nev...¿y podrías creerme cuando te digo que pensaba que justamente era Thed?...de verdad, no miento...¿podrá ser que Pan viera en el espejo a la persona que le gusta?...si es así me tengo una ligera idea XD... Espero no haberlos decepcionado con el Lemmon tan repentino...Aly hace una reverencia...aunque las consecuencias las podría llevar el ganador...Sonrisa Diabólica...háganse una idea de lo que podría hacer...no necesariamente el perdedor "llevara" las consecuencias...los que se den la idea sean disimulados . ... besos a todos y todas.

Saludos cordiales, de su servidora:

**Alycen Riddle **


	14. Nuevo Profesor de DCLAO

**Aclaraciones:**...(traducción después de frases en Francés)...sigan leyendo XD...

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸  
**

**  
Capitulo XIII**

**  
Nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras  
**

****

¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤ 

Misma Noche, mismo momento, kilómetros alejados de Inglaterra, en Francia, París, Torre Eiffel. Dentro de esta, en lo alto, en la plataforma de observación, la habitación ambientalizada para una reunión, un poco a penumbras, algunas lámparas de aceite oscilaban tranquilas, no sirviendo de mucho pues la luz de la gran ciudad parisiense que se colaba por las grandes ventanas de los observadores alumbraban con facilidad, en medio de esa espaciosa plataforma se encontraba una gran mesa rectangular, congregados en ellas varias figuras oscuras, algunos sentados otros viendo la vista hermosa de la ciudad en movimiento nocturno que trabajaba, cada una de ellas vestidas a su estilo, ya sea moderno, formal, elegante, todos cubiertos de pie a cabeza, silenciosos, esperando.

—...¡No lo puedo creer!...¡simplemente no lo puedo creer!...—hablo de pronto molesta una de las figuras, levantándose con fuerza, rompiendo el silencio caminando de una lado a otro murmurando lo mismo, siendo observado por otra de las figuras con diversión, los demás lo ignoraban.

La figura que lo veía divertida, no pudo contenerse y rió abiertamente. Mas la otra figura se detuvo de golpe y le miro malamente.

—...por favor, ya conoces como es él...¿que te extraña?...—explico al interceptar la mirada asesina que le lanzaba el otro—...es el Príncipe Travieso...—añadió como si eso lo explicase todo, haciendo enojar mas al furioso ser y reír a algunos de los presentes.

La figura que yacía parada, dejo caer su capucha dejando ver su pálido rostro, cabellos rizados un poco largos de un tono rojizo, un joven adorable de ojos pardos, un rostro aniñado que contradecían la sabiduría y poder de él.

—Si, claro...—respondió tajante—...¡Es un maldito irresponsable!...no tendríamos que darle tanta libertad...—evidencio con solemnidad, los demás parecieron pensarlo pero algo de eso no encajaba en su descripción—...ah esta bien, puede que sea un genio, pero sus estupidas ideas pueden llevarnos al desastre...de nuevo...—agrego fastidiado sentándose de nuevo, no podía competir con las acciones de ese estupido arrogante, siempre lograba lo que quería, y por ello estaban ahí—...aun así pienso que a llegado demasiado lejos...

— Puede que sea verdad...pero sus razones tiene, Armand...y eso mismo vengo a aclararles...—una voz suave pero con dureza en su tonalidad se hizo presente, la persona que estaban esperando. Todos se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares. El aludido se sentó a regañadientes.

— Bienvenidos sean todos...al parecer la Asamblea completa...—sonrió indulgente, sus colmillos brillando, su expresión bella, cabello rubio, ojos celestes, madurez y sensatez, todos descubrieron sus rostros—...no quisiera parecer repetitivo pero, Lestat siempre sabe lo que hace...—hizo una pausa escogiendo mejor sus palabras—...aunque no lo parezca, es nuestro Líder...

— ...¡Líder!...debes estar jactándote de nosotros Marius...—corto Armand incrédulo—...pude que sea el mas poderoso...—mueca disconforme—...pero no él mas sabio...ese eres tú...entre todos los Vampiros nosotros somos los mas antiguos, los verdaderos antiguos, aunque por la sangre de Lestat corra la misma sangre mezclada de los Padres, la tuya o la de Maharet y Mekare no significa que sea el mas indicado para dirigirnos...

Todos cabecearon en acuerdo, mas no le daban toda la razón. Mas no comentaban nada.

— ...Puede que sea imprudente en muchos casos, pero según se, él nunca actúa sin hacerse de favoritismos...—una voz suave con acento francés, intervino, una mujer de edad media, pero de gran belleza, su cabello largo, rizado, rubio, ojos azul-cobalto, con algunos reflejos violáceos, hermosa.

Armand rodó los ojos molesto.

—...Es tu hijo Gabrielle...como no podrías favorecerlo con tus palabras...—hablo sarcástico. Ella le lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

—...que sea mi hijo no significa que no vea sus errores...—devolvió recatada.

—Creo...—corto Marius— que eso no tiene relevancia...esta reunión será corta, estamos siendo vigilados por esos mortales, los...¿Cómo se llaman?...

—...Mortífagos...—informo un hermoso chico, de no mas de 25 años, de cabellera oscura larga hasta los hombros, piel pálida como el de todos los presentes, ojos de un color verde esmeralda, mantenía una expresión radiante, uno de los mas jóvenes entre los mas antiguos de la Asamblea, no por apariencia, mas bien por los siglos vividos.

Algunos mostraron expresiones despectivas ante el nombre.

—...tu sabes quienes son Louis...podrías aclararme: ¿Por que preocuparnos por esos mortales?...—pregunto una mujer de expresión neutra.

— ...Son Magos...—aclaro fríamente—...mortales con el suficiente poder para causarnos problemas...

Varios se tensaron, no por miedo, más bien por desprecio.

—...entonces...¿de que nos sirven los planes de Lestat?...—pregunto la misma mujer.

—...no creo que las acciones de él sean muy bien encaminadas, Pandora...—contesto después de unos momentos tensos—...pero el siempre tiene sus motivos...—ante eso Louis dudo por unos momentos, conocía mejor que nadie a ese arrogante, incluso mejor que su propia madre, Lestat era la persona mas importante pare él y a su ves Louis era la persona mas importante para Lestat. Aunque ese diablo de hombre siempre asía lo que quería, no importando si rompía las Leyes de los Vampiros, si se enfrentaba a toda la Asamblea o si se ganaba el rencor de los otros seres diurnos, llevándolos al Ocaso como ya había hecho con anterioridad, a veces se preguntaba que le había visto a ese estupido irresponsable.

—...esto es intolerable...la solución no es esa...—negaba Armand, furioso—...la idea de Lestat...¡Unirnos a unos mortales!... ¡magos del "Bando de la luz"!...como se atrevió a dar su palabra sin antes consultarnos...¡Nos arrastro con él!...—puntualizo exasperado.

Todos empezaron a discutir, alegando y defendiendo a Lestat. Necesitaban las verdaderas razones del porque se deberían unir a ese extraño grupo de magos que se hacían llamar la Orden del Fénix, el Príncipe debía tener unas muy buenas excusas.

Marius suspiro fastidiado, Lestat, lo consideraba como a su propio hijo, pero ese chico siempre le causaba problemas, era astuto, bello, carismático, lleno de fluidez, andaba a sus anchas por el mundo, a pesar de ser un Vampiro, siempre siguiendo sus ideales, modernizándose en cada época, mientras él y los demás antiguos se mantenían al margen, sabia muy bien que era un amargado como siempre le indicaba el chico, pero la energía que transmitía Lestat, a pesar de estar muerto, avivaba a todos, lo consideraban el niño travieso de la familia, pero también un Líder sin igual, sus extravagante ideas, siempre salían bien, en casi todo.

—...Solo...—las discusiones terminaron, poniendo atención al que consideraban ahora como su Padre, el anterior estaba muerto—...sigan las indicaciones de Lestat, manténganse alertas, si algún mago se les acerca, sean disimulados, diferencien a los Mortifagos de nuestros aliados...Lestat nos dirá él porque de su decisión...solo esperemos...otra cosa, notifiquen a sus zonas...a cada sito de reunión..._La Conexión Vampiro_ servirá para ello.

La Conexión Vampiro eran bares frecuentados por mortales y basando sus nombres en las historias de ciencia ficción sobre los Vampiros que creaban, como: el "Doctor Polidori" en Londres y el "Lamia" en París, el "Bela Lugosi" en el centro de Los Ángeles y el "Carmilla" y el "Lord Ruthven" en Nueva York, en San Francisco, está el cabaret llamado "La Hija de Drácula", en Castro Street. Muchos lugares más, eran sitios de reunión de los Vampiros, lugares donde no podían beber sangre de los inocentes, donde no podías enfrentarte a otros Vampiros, irónico, pues eran lugares donde más seres Oscuros podrías encontrar, lugares "sagrados".

—...Ya saben que hacer para contactarnos...comuníquense por medio de sus pensamientos y transmitan sus recuerdos...—miro a todos con fiereza—...¡No desobedezcan las instrucciones!...No traten de llegar a Lestat sin mi consentimiento...¡Entendido!

Bufidos y gruñidos molestos. Se obligaron a asentir en aceptación. Siempre le daban libertad. Marius era demasiado blando con ese arrogante.

—...Bien como no veo ningún desacuerdo...pueden irse...—declaro en una sonrisa conciliadora, que mas vista como una invitación sonó a amenaza, pues varios habían mostrado expresiones de seguir discutiendo. Nadie tenía el valor de meterse con el guardián Marius, podría decirse el más antiguo después de los padres que dieron origen a la raza Vampirica. Uno por uno se deslizaron como sombras, desapareciendo como por arte de magia, sus poderes les ofrecían grandes ventajas que ni siquiera los magos lograban por medios naturales sin recurrir a su magia canalizada por varitas.

Conocían a la perfección al mundo mágico, mas no les interesaba en lo absoluto, aprendían de todo lo que los rodeaba, sin barreras, incluso la magia, pero no tenían deseos de copiar tan problemática opción, vivían como seres humanos normales, yendo y viniendo entre los mortales, alimentándose de los desperdicios de humanidad, aquellos asesinos y vagabundos sin vida social productiva. Para ellos los Magos, eran seres mucho más arrogantes que ellos, sintiéndose más poderosos. Odiaban casi con la misma intensidad a esos mortales como a los Hombres-Lobo.

Marius se quedo por unos segundos más, acompañado de Gabrielle y Louis.

—..¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto Louis?...ustedes dos se conocen como a sus propias almas...—inquirió simulando un cansancio que nunca llegaría a experimentar por ser un "Inmortal", analizando él mismo su pregunta, Marius rió, al oírse así mismo hablando de las almas, a pesar de estar muertos, los vampiros poseían vida, extraño, si, pero la poseían, al tomar la vida de otros.

Louis le vio extrañado, sospesando la pregunta y encontrando una respuesta no muy favorecedora.

—...Los magos poseen la capacidad de andar libremente como los mortales normales, luz, oscuridad, conformados por ambos bandos, su guerra no es la nuestra, pero ese Mago...Lord Voldemort esta causando problemas...y Lestat sabe que tantos...por eso confió en él...—aseguro con suavidad, su belleza realzada por los rayos lunares que se reflejaban en su piel traslucida, sin duda alguna, uno de los Vampiros mas bellos—...lo que realmente me preocupa son los aliados...tienen entre su grupo a un Licántropo...

Gabrielle le vio abrumada, preocupada por la seguridad de si hijo, una bestia entre esos seres mortales. Un enemigo natural. Marius suspiro, ya sabía que algo así pasaría. Si los demás se enteraban habría muchos conflictos, agradecía a Louis por ser precavido y no informar eso durante la reunión.

—...Él sabrá que hacer...siempre sabe que hacer...—reconforto Marius sonriéndoles tranquilizadoramente. Gabrielle sonrió burlona y Louis negó con una sonrisa divertida.

—...eso es lo que me preocupa Marius...que sepa que hacer...—dedujo Louis divertido—...como ya todos lo sabemos hasta el cansancio...Lestat de Lioncourt, el Príncipe Travieso...hace todo lo que un Vampiro normal no haría, el explota sus capacidades, no se detiene ante nada...mucho menos por una criatura, que te aseguro, considerara fascinante...

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Una sombra se movía libremente por los hierros de la Torre, observando con agilidad a los tres seres dentro de ella, sonrió con malicia, el Lord estará complacido de saber sobre la reunión de la Asamblea Vampirica, pero los susurros que oía con su agudo sentido no le presentaban buenas opciones, sentía las extremidades de su cuerpo latiendo ansiosos, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saltar y destrozarlos, la bestia que pugnaba por salir deseaba sangre fresca, Fenrir Greyback Líder de los Licántropos, se dejo caer, resbalando por la torre, necesitaba informar con premura la traición de los Vampiros, ya arreglaría cuentas con ellos, un Licántropo no dejaba así como así a sus Némesis.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Los tres Vampiros sintieron la rencorosa presencia de Greyback y escucharon nítidamente sus pensamientos.

—...Esto esta mal...—susurro Gabrielle con molestia, reflejando los pensamientos de Louis y Marius.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤ø 

Inglaterra, Londres, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts, Comedor, mismos momentos, la euforia flotando con rapidez, murmuraciones nada disimuladas, mirando con expectación a los recién llegados, se suponía que la atracción serian Fleur Delacour y Viktor Krum, pero Reaven, Oliver y el otro hombre llamaban mas la atención, pues bien, no es cierto...el otro hombre pasaba a otro plano, y Oliver platicaba a gusto con Fleur causando una molesta sensación en cierto chico de Hufflepuff, quienes presentaban revuelo eran Reaven y Viktor peleando como dos infantes. Vaya manera de arreglar la "convivencia", pensaban algunos.

—...¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO QUE SEAS EL CAMPEÓN!...¡YO NO VINE AQUÍ A ACAPARARTE!...¡ESTUPIDO BULGARO!...—gritaba Reaven, con una pose muy arrogante sin notar la sorpresa que causaba, mucho menos las miradas de alucine en el Circulo de Slytherin—…¡QUE ME TOME MI TIEMPO ARREGLANDOME NO SIGNIFICA QUE QUIERA SOBRESALIR!...

—...¡TÚ ARROGATE INGLES!...¡¿QUIEN TE DIJO QUE ME IMPORRRTABA LA FAMA!...¡TE TARDAS SIGLOS EN EL MALDITO ESPEJO COMO SI FUERAS UNA MUJER!….¡ADEMAS NO SOY BULGARRRO IDIOTA!...¡SOY RUSO!...—alegaba Viktor reciamente, su acento era notable, pero su ingles era mejor, tal vez al escribirse mucho con Herm y practicar de vez en cuando como se lo aconsejo la castaña le estaban ayudando. Su temperamento antes pasivo al del año pasado era muy contrario al de ahora.

Reaven estaba punto de contestar pero el hombre encapuchado se interpuso entre ambos, sonriente les señalo al anonadado alumnado y profesorado. Ambos dejaron de pelear, Reaven sonrió descaradamente y saludo a los Sly, Krum se cruzo de brazos y miro amenazadoramente a todos.

El rubio Príncipe de Hielo mando una mirada escéptica a Reav quien se limito a encogerse de hombros, Draco se mantenía inmutable, pero si mirabas bien a sus ojos, notarias que estaba muy sorprendido, además la vena que sobresalía de su frente y el tic imperceptible en su ojo izquierdo daban a notar lo perturbado que estaba al ver a su adorado Reav perder su porte y pelear vulgarmente con Krum.

Diríamos que eso era para reírse, pero los pensamientos de todos estaban saturados, el Concurso de poemas, la llegada de los campeones esa misma noche y la pelea de Krum con el chico rubio eran demasiado para sus pobres almas, seguro y mañana se levantarían carcajeándose al recordar eso, pero ahora solo querían dormir.

Albus Dumbledore sonriendo como todo un comentarista, se adelanto frente a todos e hizo un sonoro sonido al juntar sus palmas, algunos imberbes se habían despertado de golpe, de seguro eran los que se habían quedado dormidos en mitad de un poema.

— Bien mis queridos alumnos, como veo que ya están cansados, será mejor que les presente a los que no conocen y colocar a los estudiantes nuevos en sus respectivas Casas —eso atrajo la total atención de todos, no esperaban eso, estaban seguros que los colocarían en las Casas que quisieran justo al llegar, no esperaban que los sortearan, y al parecer los invitados también no estaban enterados de eso porque todos mostraron expresiones extrañadas.

Minerva entraba por la puerta de los profesores con un banquito y el sombrero seleccionador en la otra mano, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que la Profesora de Transformaciones no estaba, claramente cansados de notar nimiedades como esa.

Colocando el banquito en su lugar MacGonagall se posiciono al lado sosteniendo el sombrero.

—…Seria tan amble de ser la Primera…¿Señorita Delacour?...—pidió Dumbledore amable, la aludida dejo de platicar con Oliver inclinándose levemente en una reverencia y se encamino hacia Minerva. Quien le coloco el sombrero.

— ¡RAVENCLAW! —grito el Sombrero apenas rozando la cabellera rubia de Fleur. Ella sonrió orgullosa. La mesa de Ravenclaw la recibió con euforia.

— Típico…—siseo Ginny, aburrida. Viendo la reacción de la pelirroja varios recordaron como se mostró la chica cuando se entero de la futura llegada de los Campeones, alejándose precavidamente, dejaron a la pelirroja murmurando sola, puros impropios cabe decir.

— Señor Krum —Viktor se encamino no sin antes recibir una sonrisa burlona de Reaven. Estuvo tentado a insultarlo pero se mordió la lengua pues Hermione le miraba interesada. La Profesora le coloco el sombrero, pasaron varios minutos y los estudiantes se estaban impacientando.

—…..¡SLYTHERIN!...—la mesa de Sly irrumpió en aplausos, no gritaron ni nada, pero estaban entusiasmados. Krum se sentó al lado de Theodore y saludo formalmente al Círculo completo.

Solo faltaba Reaven, y eso es lo que mas esperaban todos, ¿Qué hacia ese chico ahí, era la pregunta masiva, se les había echo extraño que Dumstrang recibiera dos alumnos de intercambio, y ahora que notaban al chico nuevo veían el porque.

—…Bien les presento a un nuevo estudiante…¡Reaven Black de Dumstrang!..—mientras Dumbledore lo presentaba, el chico se adelanto al banquito y se sentó sonriente—…. espero que lo reciban satisfactoriamente, los motivos el porque esta aquí se lo tendrán que preguntar personalmente…claro, si el joven Black, lo desea….

Draco y compañía esperaban ansiosos, sabían de algún modo que quedaría en Slytherin, tenia que quedar, Harry noto con recelo las emociones del rubio platinado notándose casi con claridad, ese chico estaba causando sensaciones en Draco, y Harry lo sabía. De un momento a otro Harry odio a ese chico, mucho mas al notar su apellido, un Black, que él supiera solo quedaban Sirius, Tonks no contaba, él no creía que su padrino tuviese un hijo perdido.

El sombrero rozo los cabellos rubios de Raev, y ni bien lo hizo cuando grito potente:

—...¡GRYFFINDOR!...

Silencio absoluto, las palabras no eran necesarias, las expresiones que mostraban todos aquellos que conocían a Reaven eran dignas de fotografiarse, Severus Snape quien sonreía altivo cuando el chico se acercaba a Minerva, seguro de que Reaven quedaría en al respetable Casa de Salazar Slytherin, se llevo una gran sorpresa al escuchar el resultado, Krum estaba seguro que quedaría en la misma casa que él y ya estaba anticipado a tener discusiones con el arrogante ingles, tal vez un poco desilusionado al escuchar el resultado, aunque le pesara admitirlo. Los demás también pensaban lo mismo pues el apellido Black estaba relacionado con cierto prófugo y temían que ese chico tuviera algo que ver con él, mas sus pensamientos cambiaron al ver donde quedaba, la Casa de Gryffindor siempre caracterizada por tener a los mas honorables, el Circulo Interior de Slytherin estaba en Shok profundo, el tic de Draco aumento. Harry casi se desmaya al saber que compartiría Casa con el chico Black, y Reaven…bien, el chico seguía sonriendo como si nada, hasta pareció que le gusto la elección.

—…Súper…la Sra. Malfoy pegara el grito en el cielo y Padre estará sumamente feliz…esto es fantástico…—canturreaba Reav bajito, muy contento. Sentándose al lado de Hermione saludo efusivamente a todos los que estaban cerca de él, Harry recibió el saludo fríamente, extrañando a sus amigos, todos salidos de su estupefacción comenzaron a aplaudir y los Gry le dieron la bienvenida escandalosa de siempre.

—…Por ultimo les presento a sus nuevos Profesores: su nuevo Maestro sustituto de Vuelo, ya lo conocen los alumnos de cursos superiores, ¡Oliver Wood!...—Oliver hizo una reverencia al publico, recibiendo calurosos aplausos de todos, sobre todo de Gryffindor, antes de sentarse en su asiento le guiño un ojo a Cedric Diggory, quien se sonrojo con una sonrisa boba, Albus calmo de nuevo al momentáneamente alborotado colegio—….¡Y ahora!...su nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…—informo Dumbledore aun sonriente, muchos pensaban que le debía doler la cara al final del día por tanta sonrisa alegre—…..¡Lestat de Lioncourt!...

Todos aplaudieron por puro compromiso, estaban al borde del colapso, y ver a un tipo cubierto totalmente, no representaba mucha atracción, ya habían visto demasiados profesores extravagantes, como Ojo-Loco-Moddy. El sujeto pareció entender la perezosa bienvenida pues se descubrió el rostro y se quito la capa con rebeldía, colgándola de su hombro. Su perfecta anatomía esbelta, sus piernas largas y delgadas, luciendo unos pantalones mas o menos formales oscuros, una cadena sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos colgando de la cintura, una camisa blanca de cuello alto y mangas largas pegada, mostrando parte del bien delineado pecho, donde colgaban dijes con forma de cruz, brillaban como la plata pura, su rostro fino, su piel blanca, muy pálido, sus ojos de un azul-cobalto con algunos reflejos engañosos que pasaban de plata a violeta, su cabello dorado un poco largo sostenido en una coleta baja, algunos rizos perfectos cayendo en su atractivo rostro y la sonrisa seductora. Lucia muy joven para ser un profesor.

Las chulerías no se hicieron esperar, las chicas silbaban entusiasmadas, se oyó por ahí unos muy sobresalientes "cumplidos": "¡Quiero!"…"¡¿te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo, papacito!", "¡¿te dolió?..Ángel Caído del Cielo!", "¡quiero peder mi virginidad contigo!", algunos chicos tampoco se contuvieron soltando algunas muy indecentes proposiciones: "¡tómame y has lo que quieras conmigo…soy todo tuyo!", "¡Si no eres homo, no importa, solo cogeme por Merlín!", las cuales no amedrentaron ni avergonzaron a Lioncourt, al contrario parecía disfrutar del alboroto que causaba su apariencia por demás bella.

Minerva lucia escandalizada, Severus le miro receloso, parecía resuelto que su tradición de acosa-al-nuevo-profesor-de-DCLAO volvía con mas potencia, aunque él sabia quien era en realidad ese sujeto. Dumbledore seguía con su eterna sonrisa, mas su mirada mandaba un claro mensaje a Severus, quien lo supo ver, mas le ignoro descaradamente.

—…Chicos creo que ya va siendo hora de que se retiren a sus habitaciones, necesitan descansar y sobre todo sus nuevos compañeros y Profesores….aunque si quieren cenar ¡ADELANTE!...—al decir eso los platos dorados se llenaron de abundante comida y los que tenían la suficiente energía para comer se quedaron, entre ellos obviamente Ron, Harry y Herm le acompañaron, la mayoría de los Sly se retiraron, Krum fue uno de ellos, los Ravenclaws se fueron platicando animadamente con Fleur, y Reaven se quedo platicando con Angelina Jonson, Capitana del Equipo de Quidditch, la mayoría de los Gry se quedaron, específicamente todos los de5to, 6to y 7mo, algunos de 4to nada mas, los de Hufflepuff se fueron también, mas Cedric se quedo hablando casualmente con Cho, quien también se quedo solo para comprobar que Harry no tuviera novia.

Oliver les miraba un poco molesto, sonriendo conciliador se acerco a la "pareja", según él, y carraspeo mirando dulcemente a Cedric e ignorando a Chang.

—…Lamento interrumpir…pero si no es mucha molestia me gustaría compartir algunas palabras con usted Sr. Diggory…—la varonil voz de Oliver atrajo completamente la atención del mencionado quien se sonrojo al notar la insistente mirada del mayor en todo el momento, Cho quiso alegar pero Cedric se levanto sonriendo y se encamino con Oliver fuera del comedor. Este ultimo sonrió triunfante a Cho antes de salir, la oriental sorprendida por tal desplante se retiro furiosa dejando olvidado el motivo que se había propuesto.

En la mesa alta de los profesores Dumbledore cenaba tranquilo mientras platicaba banalmente con el recién integrado Profesor de Defensa, quien respondía igual de divertido, el rubio profesor no comía nada, solo bebía de una copa mediana un liquido espeso y rojizo.

—….hasta el momento me a sorprendido el carácter vivaz de sus alumnos…Dumbledore…—decía Lestat con suavidad, su acento francés sobresaliendo junto con otro que no recordaba el director, un toque atrayente que adormilaban los sentidos de algunos de los profesores, Severus y Albus no parecían afectados.

Albus sonrió por milésima vez en el día y miro a sus alumnos orgulloso.

—…son muy especiales e importantes para mi y todo el profesorado…no me gustaría que algo malo les pasase….—indico jovialmente, claramente había una advertencia entre líneas, y Lestat supo descifrarlo con sádica diversión, le parecía tan divertido notar la alerta en todos los profesores, sobre todo en ese tal Snape, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, tan predecibles a su parecer. El no probaba humanos inocentes como esos chicos, no, el solo probaba a los que se lo merecían.

—…ya lo veo…—afirmo con una leve sonrisa—…nada les pasara mientras yo este aquí…—miro los celestes ojos de Albus, dejando que mirara en su interior—…nosotros los Hijo de las Tinieblas cumplimos con nuestras promesas…

Severus bufo escéptico.

—...Dirás tratos…—instigo mordaz.

Lestat sonrió, sus expresiones eran más nítidas que las de los humanos, y siempre se cuidaba de no exagerarlos, pues para ellos era muy sencillo verse muy hermosos y horribles cuando querían, algunas veces grotescos, y él mismo se prometió nunca hacerlas.

—…también tratos…—corrigió riendo. La asombrosa facilidad con la cual atraía la atención, seria muy palpable si no fuera por que Lestat utilizaba sus poderes, incitando a todos a ignorarlo. Grandiosa la capacidad del atractivo ser al controlar esas sencillas cosas, ínfimas para otros, fascinantes para él, a pesar de siglos de utilizarlos. Snape volvió su atención a su cena, furioso.

El rubio profesor sentía, desde hace tiempo, la insistente mirada de un alumno, sabia quien era, sonriendo gratamente levanto su vista topándose con la intensa mirada verde esmeralda llena de recelo que le hicieron sentir un de-jabú, alguna vez vio esa mirada desconfiada de alguien mas que atesoraba con devoción, ese chiquillo le hacia revivir las sensaciones que su Hermoso le transmitía.

—…¿Cuál es el nombre de ese chico?...—cuestiono Lestat casualmente. Albus había notado el intercambio de miradas.

— Harry Potter…—contesto Dumbledore, perspicaz.

—…se ve que es un chico muy interesante…—musito curioso, sin dejar de mirarlo, Harry había dejado de mirarlo y ahora platicaba con sus amigos, un poco tenso.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤ø 

— ¡¿Cómo rayos llegaste a caer en Gryffindor! —salto feroz Draco, olvidando por unos momentos su aristocracia, alegándole airadamente a un sonriente Reaven sentado al lado de una sorprendida Angelina, Blaise sonreía afectadamente, Theodore miraba a Ginebra con curiosidad y a otro chico esbelto que platicaba con ella, parecía recordar quien era ese chico, pero no llegaba a ningún nombre aclarador, Vincent y Goyle estaban distrayendo a los curiosos y Pansy...¿Donde rayos estaba?...quien sabe, el punto es que Draco Lucius Malfoy Black estaba haciendo espectáculo, gran noticia si venia del frío Líder de Sly.

—...Oh, Vamos Dracy...¿de veras creíste que quedaría con los fríos y mordaces?...—miradas asesinas de los Sly—...ejem...quedar con los astutos, quise decir...—corrigió nervioso.

Draco suspiro contando hasta ¿?...hasta el numero que lo tranquilizara pues.

—..Severus te va a tratar como todo un Gry...—le advirtió sádicamente, Reav dejo de sonreír y Blaise rió burlón. Reaven sabia como era Snape con los Gryffindor, su Dragón se lo había confirmado la otra vez en una de sus tantas visitas a escondidas al pueblo.

—...No me parece gracioso...—gruño apesumbrado.

— No me importa, eso te enseñara a no salirte con la tuya cada vez que se te de la gana, a costa de otros...—regaño Draco.

Reaven hizo un pucherito. Draco tuvo otro tic molesto.

—...Eres imposible Apolo...—siseo Draco, metiéndole cizaña. Solo para molestarlo. Le abrazo con fuerza de pronto, y así como lo hizo así se repuso adoptando de nuevo su porte frió. Dándose media vuelta para retirarse del comedor, rumbo a las mazmorras. Dejando murmuraciones chismosas.

—...¡Pero aun así me amas Draco!...—descubrió Reaven divertido. Aunque le molesto que le llamara Apolo, solo su Padre lo hacia, y con él no podía discutir eso. Angelina testigo total del intercambio quedo muda, no era la única, toda la platica no fue disimulada, todos los escucharon con claridad. Esperaban que Malfoy contestara despreciablemente, pero no lo hizo.

De hecho no hizo nada. El Príncipe de Hielo no lo acepto, pero tampoco lo negó, Harry lo noto, celoso y, a su parecer, tontamente dolido.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤ø 

Al día siguiente, Lunes, ultima semana de clases, próximas vacaciones de invierno. A las afueras del castillo, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, Clase del Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, la profesora sustituta mantenía a los alumnos en una clase sencilla, agradecidos, los alumnos disfrutaban de ella, aunque el medio-gigante de Hagrid era simpático no les caían nada bien sus peligrosas clases, pero se mantenían calladitos pues al Trío Dorado no le gustaba que hablaran de él de mala manera.

La clase estaba por terminar cuando Herm arriba un tema delicado que Harry se había rehusado mantener y había evitado con maestría.

—...desde hace dos días exactamente te has mantenido muy distraído Harry...—tono reprobador mientras anotaba algunos apuntes, el chico se tenso y adquirió de pronto una candida sonrisa.

Herm lo noto y mostró una mueca fastidiada.

— y no me sonreías de esa manera...—exigió con un tono a la Molly Weasley, Harry empezó a sudar nervioso. La castaña al no obtener respuesta resolvió utilizar armas mas pesadas.

— ¿que tal con tus avances con Malfoy? —sonrisa depredadora de Herm y la atención inmediata de Ron quien se había mantenido alejado por temor a que Herm le preguntara cosas tan embarazosas, Harry pensó que era un cobarde-abandona-amigos-en-desgracia, pero no lo culpaba, la desesperación de salir de esa, estaba haciendo mella en la retorcida conciencia del moreno.

— ¿directo al punto no?...—contesto-pregunto Harry resignado. Herm sonrió mas ampliamente, Ron le dio su pésame con una mirada apenada y Harry le devolvió una que decía claramente: "si yo caigo, caes tú conmigo". Ron alarmado le hacia señas negativas.

—...¿sabias que Ron también tiene algunos avances muy provocativos con Zabini?...—soltó Harry "inocentemente", Ron se estremeció con anticipación y a Herm le brillaron los ojos.

—..Mejor aun, ambos me cuentan como les fue...—dijo una muy emocionada castaña, esperando que cualquiera de los hablase. Ron y Harry se miraron cómplices y se encontraron con una mejor opción.

— entonces Hermy —tono suspicaz de Ron—...¿como vas tú con Parkinson?...

Herm congelo su sonrisa. Aunque pensándolo mejor, ella ya iba muy avanzada, riendo interiormente Hermione se dispuso a contarles como fue que Pan y ella ya eran novias.

Los chicos pensando que tenían acorralada a Herm no dejaban de sonreír exageradamente satisfechos, pero la alegría les duro poco pues la campana del término de clases sonó. Todos los Gry junto con los de Hufflepuff se retiraron a sus siguientes clases, Gryffindor tenia clase compartida con Slytherin, en DCLAO, tendrían la oportunidad de conocer al nuevo profesor, a Harry no le gusto nada la idea, ese hombre le hacia sentir muy vulnerable.

—...De esta no se salvan...—murmuro Herm—...yo luego les cuento como me va con Pan...—suspiro de enamorada.

¿Desde cuando Hermione le llamaba Pan a Parkinson, pensaban ambos chicos sorprendidos, notando eso, Harry pensó que ella iba demasiado bien como para darse tanta confianza, el moreno tuvo un repentino deseo de tener esa confianza con Draco, pero no se habían visto desde ese día, mas bien él evitaba encontrarse con el Príncipe de Slytherin, no quería empezar a servirle por todo un mes, menos si el rubio no sentía lo mismo que él, ahora sumándole el nuevo profesor y ese chico Black, lo tenían un poco estresado.

Antes de entrar al Castillo Harry sintió un jalón repentino, la persona que lo jalo lo acorralo sutilmente contra un corredor oscuro, Harry trataba de soltarse pero el aroma que sintió lo hicieron detenerse, ese aroma a menta era de una sola persona que siempre lo ponía en esas situaciones.

— Draco...—musito Harry, sonrojado a más no poder.

El rubio sonrió seductoramente y abrazo contra si al moreno, Harry escondió su rostro en el cuello blanco y suspiro abatido.

—...¿Y bien?...que es lo que quieres que haga...—hablo Harry rompiendo el tenso silencio.

El Príncipe de Slytherin sabía a lo que se refería, el premio al ganador de la apuesta. Manteniéndose impasible Draco lo separo de si y se cruzo de brazos, mirándolo detenidamente.

—...¿se supondría que el perdedor haría lo que fuera por un mes entero verdad?...—Harry asintió desganado, Draco recordó de pronto, una cosa le estaba molestando por varios días—...no te acerques a Chang...

Harry descolocado no supo que decir. Draco sonrió forzadamente, necesitaba especificar el porque.

—...Chang trata de jugar contigo...no te acerques a ella...—ordeno fríamente.

El pelinegro se estaba empezando a enojar, ¿desde cuando Malfoy le decía lo que tenia que hacer, el rubio se acercaba libremente a otros con cariño y él no le decía nada, ¡¿Por qué abría de escuchar a esa serpiente arrogante!

—...No eres quien para ordenarme Malfoy...—especto fríamente.

Draco alzo una ceja escéptico.

—...No te lo estoy ordenando, te lo estoy indicando...es lo que harás por todo el mes...—Draco se detuvo, pensando—...mejor aun...no te acerques a nadie que se te insinué...si yo, no lo he admitido...

Ahora si Harry estaba furioso, le estaba ordenando no acerarse a nadie que se le "insinuase", ¿acaso creía que era de su pertenencia, bloqueo mental, una imagen donde él y el rubio estaban haciendo cosas que aun le ponían un poco "caliente" le llego como una bomba, se recordaba así mismo diciéndole a Malfoy que era suyo, Harry se sonrojo notablemente.

Draco le miro suspicaz.

—...aclarado el asunto...—como Harry no reaccionaba, le dio un beso fugas logrando su cometido—...nos vemos luego _Cachorro..._

Eso fue fácil, pensaba socarronamente Draco alejándose directo a las mazmorras, mas tarde, tendrían clase con el nuevo maestro de Defensa y vería de nuevo a Potter.

Eso fue estupido, pensaba Harry, directo a la Torre de Gryffindor, después tendría tiempo de preocuparse de la clase de DCLAO, con el abrumador hombre, la indirecta de Malfoy le ponía furioso, pero estaba decidido a echarle en cara lo de ese estupido niñato de Black, nadie le quitaba la atención de Draco así como así. Aunque el saberse dueño de la atención casi total del Príncipe de Hielo le subieron los ánimos.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤ø 

Los Sly ya estaban dentro del aula, siempre puntuales, la mayoría de los Gry estaban sentados y al entrar Harry rehusó mirar a Malfoy, este lo noto y se sintió un poco molesto, nunca le había gustado que lo ignoraran, mucho menos las personas que consideraba importantes como Harry.

Todos esperaban entusiasmados, además de ser guapo, el profesor parecía muy culto, bueno, al menos eso era lo que transmitía. Otro detalle perturbador era que ya era muy tarde, ya estaba oscuro, no sabían porque la clase era a altas horas en la noche.

La puerta del despacho del profesor se abrió con lentitud, todos expectantes miraron a lo alto de las escaleras que llevaban asía ella, Lioncourt bajaba con paso normal, con un pergamino en sus manos leyéndolo, ignoraba a los alumnos, no siendo descortés, mas bien parecía concentrado en ello.

— _bonjour élèves_ (hola alumnos)...—hablo en Francés, dejando el pergamino y mirándolos detenidamente, su acento atrayendo la idiotizada atención de las chicas y el recelo de algunos chicos, parecía ser otro como Lockcart, que le gustaba presumir de sus encantos—...oh, lo siento, olvidaba que estoy en Inglaterra y no en Francia...—a pesar de disculparse por su error, no parecía apenado, mas bien sonreía burlón de si mismo—...me presento...—dirigiéndose al pizarrón escribió su nombre completo—...Soy su nuevo Profesor de DCLAO, Lestat de Lioncourt, espero que nos llevemos muy bien...—mirando en especial a Harry, este desvió su mirada nervioso, y varios lo vieron extrañados.

Draco entrecerró sus ojos receloso, ya le caía mal el tipo, mirar algo que era suyo de esa manera no representaba una buena presentación para el frió Sly. Lestat sintió, en especial, la incomodidad y miedo del moreno y la furia repentina de otro chico, mirando hacia esa dirección noto los ojos plateados de un chico rubio platinado mirándolo retador, Lestat sonrió divertido, podría parecerse un poco a si mismo, incluso la mirada le recordó a Armand cuando lo molestaba.

—...antes de comenzar, se preguntaran porque la clase es hasta estas altas horas de la noche...—no era una pregunta era una confirmación—...mi...—buscando las palabra correctas sonrió burlón—...condición no me permite estar a horas del día donde la luz solar este presente...—informo sombrío, los alumnos se miraron confundidos—...¿ya han tenido maestros con condiciones "extrañas" verdad?...—muchos cabecearon afirmando—...me entere que tuvieron un profesor Hombre-Lobo...—dijo seriamente, el Trío Dorado se tenso alerta, muchos también lo hicieron, si al nuevo profesor le molestaba eso, ellos mismo se encargarían de demostrarle que Remus era el mejor maestro de Defensa que habían tenido.

El rubio profesor sonrió indulgente, en el interior riendo con gracia, sentía las amenazas de los chicos, eran tan fáciles de leer, tan ingenuos, sobre todo esos tres chicos. Se permitió reír suavemente confundiendo a sus estudiantes.

—...sus expresiones asesinas me lo confirman...—se atrevió a decir burlón—...si tuvieron un Licántropo como Profesor, y por lo que veo uno muy bueno, no creo que sea mucha molestia tener un...Vampiro...—soltó como si hablase del clima.

Como que los chicos no procesaban bien la indirecta, porque se quedaron muy calladitos, perdiendo coloración rápidamente, horrorizados, mirando puntos vacíos por la habitación, había mucho silencio para el gusto de Lestat, al él nunca le había gustado el silencio como a los demás Vampiros seniles remilgosos, y tampoco podía captar ondas de pensamientos en los shokeados chicos, estaban bloqueados o simplemente estaban en blanco, Lestat se jugo la segunda opción.

Una valiente, chica morena, levanto la mano temblorosa, aun viendo el vació, Lestat sonrió dulcemente, como le gustaba la inocencia de los jóvenes.

— ¿Si Señorita...?...¿A cual casa pertenece?...—pregunto el profesor aun sonriendo.

—...La-Lavander Brown...Gryffindor...—contesto nerviosa mirando al profesor. Los demás salieron de su estupor y miraron alternativamente a ambos.

—...¿cual es su duda Srta. Brown?...—pregunto gentilmente tratando de apaciguar a, los apunto del desmayo, alumnos.

—...de...de verdad es un...—Lavender casi se atraganta, su voz bajando de volumen conforme hablaba—...¿un Vampiro?...

La mayoría hizo esfuerzo para escucharla, Lestat sonrió más ampliamente, él si había escuchado claramente, sus dotes Vampiricos se lo permitían.

— No estoy jugando si es lo que piensan...—se detuvo mirándolos tranquilizador—...soy un Vampiro y estoy orgulloso de serlo...

Muchos se tranquilizaron por el tono que fluía del profesor, claramente utilizando sus poderes, otros, sin embargo, seguían recelosos como el Circulo de Slytherin y el Trío de Gryffindor.

—...¿Quien nos asegura que no nos atacara?...—inquirió Draco mordaz, los Sly lo apoyaron, el Trío Dorado le dio la razón interiormente.

El profesor rió con soltura, sus bellas expresiones acentuándose, sus ojos brillando en comprensión. Realmente le fascinaba la perspicacia de los jóvenes y la ingenuidad que liberaban sin darse cuenta.

— Oh, _mes amants_ (queridos míos)...yo nunca les atacaría, nosotros los Vampiros no nos alimentamos de seres inocentes...—mirándoles comprensivo y un toque lascivo—...solo atacamos a los que se lo merecen...—corrigió con un tono escalofriante—...¿Quien mas que una Criatura de la Oscuridad para enseñarles Defensa contra ella?...—agrego con crueldad.

Muchos temblaron ante el desliz sádico, Neville se removió en su asiento abrumado, mas no asustado, parecía reflexionar las palabras del Profesor, Dean aferro su mano debajo de su mesa, la cual sostenía con dulzura la mano de Seamus, Harry se estremeció un poco, sus sensaciones arremolinándose desde el momento en que vio esos ojos cobalto, casi llegaban al tono plateado que otros ojos conocidos, Draco ya conocía ese tipo de sensaciones, creció en ellas, y ese Vampiro no le causaba temor, al contrario, su frió autocontrol se forjaba con mas ímpetu al ver a ese tipo. Hermione parecía analizar la situación de manera fría, y Pansy lo noto sonriendo orgullosa por el duro porte de su chica, Ron no notaba al Profesor, solo se encargaba de reconfortar a Harry, Blaise adoro esa familiaridad, viendo como su pelirrojo olvidaba el peligro solo para proteger a sus seres queridos.

La campana anunciando el término de la clase rompió el tenso silencio.

—...lastima...—se lamento Lestat—...creo que comenzaremos con las clases después...pueden retirarse _mes petits élèves _(mis pequeños estudiantes)...—sonriendo les abrió la puerta y permitió que se alejaran. Los chicos iban nerviosos y un poco apantallados.

Los últimos en salir fueron los grupos Lideres de las Casas, parecían haberse puesto en acuerdo para ello. Harry les pidió en un susurro que lo esperan afuera, Ron y Herm se miraron preocupados pero obedecieron, los Sly fingieron esperar en una esquina, vigilando a ambos, Draco estaba inquieto, no le gusto nada que Harry se quedara solo con ese chupa sangre.

Lestat lo esperaba detrás de su escritorio simulando leer el mismo pergamino.

— ¿Tienes alguna duda _petit chiot_ (pequeño cachorro)?...—hablo dulcemente sin levantar las vista del pergamino, sorprendiendo a Harry por el mismo apelativo que recordaba en aquel sueño.

— Usted...—dijo con frialdad—...¿ya nos habíamos visto antes verdad?...

El rubio Vampiro levanto su vista un poco sorprendido, si, él recordaba haberlo visto en un extraño sueño, esa capacidad de conectarse con otros a través de recuerdos y sueños era natural en los Vampiros, pero eso era fácilmente controlado si tenias cierto tiempo viviendo como tal, a él le había tomado poco tiempo evitar ese molesto don, confundía, descontrolaba los sentidos, pero ese desliz que tuvo le pareció muy revelador y entretenido, se lo había comentado a su compañero, y este se había molestado un poco, sonriendo ante el recuerdo Lestat miro con la misma dulzura que había mostrado con su compañero.

—...Si...—tomándolo por sorpresa Lestat se movió rápidamente situándose delante de Harry, este retrocedió sorprendido, dejando caer sus libros sonoramente— nos conocimos anteriormente...—acepto acariciando con suavidad su mejilla, Harry se estremeció ante el tacto frió de su mano, incluso mas frió que él de Draco, abriendo los ojos grandemente Harry de separo sonrojado y abrumado, eso no estaba bien, no le podía hace eso al rubio. Casi al instante se regaño por su nobleza, Draco no se mostró apenado ni arrepentido por abrazar al chico Black, ¿Por qué abría de molestarse él de sentirse impropio ante Draco?...solo por una caricia...

Lestat capto cada una de las sensaciones, y de pronto se sintió sucio, ese chico definitivamente no se merecía que violaran sus pensamientos, resignado se prometió así mismo no jugar con sus dones sobre ese chico, su pareja se molestaría mucho si se enteraba que jugaba con un chico que prácticamente era su copia. Sonriendo afectadamente se disculpo con el chico cortésmente.

Harry le miro receloso, pero acepto.

— No te haré nada malo, esos tipos de visiones son normales cuando los implicados son Seres Poderosos...—comento pensativo—...y tienen algo en común...—miro inquisidoramente a Harry—...en todo caso yo no debería ser el receptor, mas bien debería ser otro Vampiro que yo aprecio...te pareces a él...—murmuro dulcemente recordando.

Harry dudo por unos segundos pero sonrió levemente. El tipo parecía ser amable, perturbador, pero amable.

—...¿Que tiene que ver ese Vampiro conmigo?...—pregunto Harry, sentía un poco de afinidad con él.

Lestat le miro extrañado, mas después sonrió divertido.

—...Con él nada...mas bien es conmigo...Los Hijos nacidos de Vampiros tiene alguna conexión especial con los creadores de sus Padres, por ejemplo si yo transforme a alguien y ese alguien tiene un hijo con una humana, su hijo tiene algunas afinidades de los Vampiros, y ese hijo puede comunicarse con el Creador de su Padre, inconcientemente, pero lo hace, lo note en ti desde que nos conocimos en un sueño, solo un hijo de un Vampiro podría lograr eso, mas específicamente solo un Hijo con mucho poder podría hacerlo...

—...¿Hijos de Vampiros?...—musito Harry.

—...Si, por que lo creas o no, los Vampiros pueden tener hijos...—respondió cautelosamente como no queriendo asustar al pequeño—...naturalmente podemos transformar a niños...—Harry le miro escandalizado—...no te preocupes, nosotros no lo hacemos...eso seria un grave error...—sus ojos cobalto se cubrieron por unos segundos por una sombra de tristeza—...a lo que me refiero es que podemos crear vida...—agrego rápidamente.

— Y una mujer Vampiro...¿también puede crear vida?...

Lestat sospesando la pregunta negó lentamente.

—...Los órganos creadores de vida: La matriz, el útero, ya no existen cuando es transformada en Vampiro, solo los órganos necesarios coexisten, el corazón, los pulmones, el estomago, todo se adapta. Pero por una extraña razón los hombres podemos dejar embarazada a una mujer mortal.

Harry le miro confundido, pero no sorprendido, ya sabía que la magia hacia muchas cosas, no le extrañaba tanto que un Vampiro estuviera creado de esa forma.

—...¿Usted tiene hijos?...—pregunto tímidamente. El Profesor le miro neutro, pero una sonrisa tierna pugnaba por darse a notar.

— No, esta prohibido tenerlos —mueca disconforme—_...y yo aprobé esa Ley..._—mas no lo dijo en voz alta. No podía dejarse llevar por la dulzura del chico, la asamblea en completo estaba a favor de esa ley, ¿Cómo podría competir contra toda una horda de amargados? pensó molesto Lestat.

— Bien, entonces ¿que tiene que ver conmigo todo esto? —insistió un poco desesperado.

— ¿aun no te das cuenta?...—Harry negó—...de alguna manera uno de los humanos que transforme se metió entre tu linaje, tal vez de tu Padre o de tu Madre...—el moreno aun no se daba cuenta—...eres Hijo de un Vampiro...o en su defecto alguno de tus descendientes lo fue...

Harry levanto sus cejas sorprendido y abrió la boca tratando de decir algo, mas ningún sonido salía de ella, Lestat se enterneció.

—...Es imposible...—susurro por fin.

— Nada es imposible —corrigió divertido, él mas que nadie sabia que no había limites, él, un diablo, que disfrutaba del quebrantar reglas, aquel que fue convertido por un proscrito, se le dio el Don Oscuro de la manera incorrecta y rompiendo los esquemas de las antiguas tradiciones, ¿Por que abría delimitarse en simplicidades como esas? Nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará.

— Si quieres saber mas, solo ven y pregunta, siempre estaré aquí...—sonrió señalándole la habitación, guiñándole un ojo seductoramente—...o solo llámame y ahí mismo estaré...yo siempre cuido de los hijos creados por mis criaturas...—Harry le miro un poco sorprendido. Sonriendo aun confundido le dio las gracias y se retiro.

Al quedar solo Lestat miro por la ventana, la luna brillaba como nunca, suspiro con una sonrisa satisfecha, pero mas que eso, era una sonrisa traviesa.

—...estoy jugando de nuevo... Louis me va a matar...

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤ø 

Una semana después, Estados Unidos, Luisiana, por los pantanos tranquilos, una Mansión antigua, reconfortante, la antes plantación ahora solo un vivienda mas, Pointe du Lac, el nombre de la vivienda, el mismo apellido de origen francés de Louis. En una habitación a oscuras, apenas anocheciendo, sentado en un féretro de confecciones finas y laboriosas, una pequeña lámpara oscilaba tranquila en las penumbras delineando la figura delgada de un hombre sentado en ese féretro cerrado, su piel tersa, pálida, sintiendo con facilidad la calidez de la luz, leyendo con rapidez y engullendo las letras de una carta singular. A medida que leía su impasibilidad se volvía desequilibrada.

— Voy a matarte Lestat...—gruño Louis, sosteniendo la carta de Marius informándoles sobre la situación del amenazado a muerte por el bello y antes tranquilo vampiro de ojos verdes.

La carta decía algo así:

_**Querido Louis:**_

He recibido las indicaciones completas de Lestat,  
prefiere que todos nos mantengamos con nuestras vidas  
cotidianas, aun no hay amenazas a nuestra raza,  
la convivencia con los mortales es amena, pero  
le tienen recelo, obviamente, dice haber  
encontrado fascinante la actitud de los mortales,  
lo que mas me impacto, y que te impactara  
a ti también, fue el echo de enterarme que Lestat  
acepto unirse con los Magos solo por curiosidad,  
quise ahorcarlo yo mismo cuando me confeso eso,  
pero otro punto podría ser que ellos aceptaron  
tenerlo si lo mantenían vigilado, le buscaron  
muy astutamente, antes que esos otros Magos oscuros,  
sabes muy bien, que Lestat no acepta tan imprudentemente,  
pero al parecer le ofrecieron algo demasiado tentativo,  
nos favorecerá a todos, eso fue lo que me confirmo,  
pero el trato es complejo, no me hablo de ello aun,  
las condiciones de los aliados son raras,  
la forma es extraña, inusitada si lo analizas bien,  
si bien desconfían de él, lo dejaron junto a muchos  
jóvenes magos, un puesto de Profesor en un Colegio de Magia,  
en Londres, Inglaterra, creo que se llama Hogwarts, esta siendo  
vigilado especialmente por el mismo líder de La Orden del Fénix.  
También me dio un mensaje para ti, "Beau (hermoso),  
he encontrado a uno de los hijos mestizos, es hermoso como  
tú, aunque no llega irradiar la misma voluntad controladora,  
es por decirlo de algún modo, como él hijo que nunca  
tuvimos, incluso mas carismático que Claudia, después te  
contare todo con detalles, mantente al margen Louis,  
Je vous aime (Te amo)"..., no me meteré en sus asuntos,  
pero hazle caso, no intervengas aun, como tu me dijiste:  
Confía en él, no quiero parecer imprudente, pero  
Lestat no jugaría con un niño, lo sabes Louis,   
así que controla tu temperamento...  
hablaremos en otra ocasión...

**Con cariño: Marius**

—_... baiser_ (joder), _Prince Mauvais_ (Príncipe Travieso), tus jueguitos se están extralimitando...—musito caminando de un lado a otro, estaba desesperado, quería estar con Lestat, y ahora con ese extraño trato, mucho mas inquieto estaba, había tratado de comunicarse con él, pero algo bloqueaba la conexión, eso le ponía de los nervios, no saber con exactitud lo que Lestat hacia. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ese diablo estaba interesándose en un chico, recordaba con anterioridad haber escuchado del rubio Vampiro, que había tenido una visión recurrente con un chico que se parecía a él, había pensado que ese idiota quería sacarlo de sus casillas, pero parecía que Lestat hablaba en serio.

Tomando una chaqueta negra, se amarro en una coleta alta su negro cabello, algunos mechones cayendo libres, sus ojos brillaban como dos llamas verdes, estaba decidido, iría a Inglaterra y traería de regreso a Lestat ya sea a rastras lo quisiera o no. No importando si rompía ese dichoso trato o comenzaba una guerra, Lestat aria lo mismo por él.

— No dejare que juegues con el niño Stat´, si quieres jugar de esa manera para eso estoy yo _mon amour_ (mi amor)...

**_Continuara...  
_**

N.A:...Les doy permiso de fusilarme XD Aly sentada en le escritorio de siempre sonriendo traviesa...bien, otro Cáp. mas, mi Lemmon fue bien recibido por lo que note , Gracias!...los que ya lo habían notado el hombre misterioso es: Lestat de Lioncourt, el sexy Vampiro de las Crónicas de Anne Rice, solo un detallito, no se me todas las descripciones de la mayoría de los Vampiros importantes, como: Erik, Damian, Daniel, Santino, Maharet, Mekare, Male, Jesse, Pandora, etc, etc, XD, si que son muchos ...si alguien se sabe las de algunas de ellos notifíquemelo por favor!...introduzco la pareja Lestat/Louis, si que me complico la vida verdad?...no tengo mas que decir...o.O, eso si que es extraño, siempre dejo notas largas y ahora no tengo mas que decir (estoy deprimida T.T)...Besos y abrazos a aquellos que siguen mi lectura en un 100, **sara, mercy, Eri mond licht, ****Seles Wilder****Tinuviel Simbelmyne****, fany, luzy snape, lilith van garret**, me gustaría contestar correctamente a todos sus comentarios pero me es imposible (Aly ase una reverencia), las escuela me quita tiempo, pero les resumiré: Gracias, aquellas que han seguido mi fic se los tengo muy agradecida, aunque los intrigados muajajaj fantástico! Ese es el punto XD, por lo del lemmon /Gracias! Nunca pensé que les gustara de verdad, es mi primer Lemmon, ju, Besos a todos/as!

**Saludos cordiales, de su servidora:**

Aly


	15. Mision: Busca al Lider

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Capitulo XIV

Misión: Busca al Líder

¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤ 

En las oscuras y silenciosas calles del Londres Muggle, el clima helado, las callejuelas húmedas, los edificios situados ingentes, rodeando con recelo uno de los mejores sitos de la ciudad, disfrazado como un simple bar de borrachos, rodeado de mujeres y hombre viciosos, lugares donde te encontrabas con los desperdicios de la sociedad, desde los mas bajos parásitos hasta los mas altos dirigentes, ya sean ladronzuelos hasta los jefes de la Mafia, incluso lograbas ver a ciertas criaturas demoníacas, pequeños demonios imperceptibles a la vista humana, mas, muy bien vistos por otros seres superiores, quienes se limitaban a verlos con asco y desprecio. El conocido, tanto como por mortales e inmortales, magos y muggles, club-bar el "Doctor Polidori".

Una semana y media antes, 12 horas después de la reunión de la Orden del fénix, la metarmofamaga, Nymphadora Tonks. En cumplimiento con su misión.

En esas escasas horas había logrado llegar a uno de los sitios de reunión mas populares en el mundo Vampirice, sorprendentemente, rompiendo todos los esquemas de su torpeza, logro lo que nadie (mortal) había logrado con tanta facilidad sin la ayuda de nadie. Claro que una maga con el poder de convertirse en cualquier Ser era un gran aporte a sus propósitos.

La edad que había adoptado en esos momentos era el de una jovencita de no mas de 16 años, su antes largo cabello rozado, ahora corto hasta por arriba de las orejas brillaba sedoso y oscuro, una tonalidad de un negro onix, sus ojos antes pardos, en esos momentos mostraban una tonalidad azul-eléctrico, una mirada vacía de sentimientos, su piel era lo mas notable, su blanca casi transparencia hacia voltear a mas de uno, sus rasgos cincelados con extrema perfección, sus labios pintados de un color negro, sus ojos delineados, delgada, curvas normales, envuelta en ropas oscuras, con una pulsera de cuero negro, y un reloj de pulso en su mano derecha rodeada de una fina cadena plateada, la ropa era usual en esos lugares, una gabardina oscura abierta, dejando ver unos pantalones justos, y un top blanco. Toda una apariencia gótica.

— Dos horas —susurro quedamente, Tonks se mantenía recargada en una pared cercana a la entrada del establecimiento, analizando el momento justo, apenas había logrado extraer información de uno de sus contactos en el Ministerio (gracias a que era Aurora) sobre el inusual intercambio de tratos que ofrecía y se rumoreaba por Londres Mágico sobre ese lugar, fuera de las leyes mágicas, pues era un lugar especial para los inmortales, demanda que se le fue permitida, solo para no empezar una rebelión de parte de los Vampiros en contra de la Comunidad Mágica.

Un sujeto de apariencia ricachona, atractivo, observaba con insistencia a la chica, su sonrisa desagradable y mirada lujuriosa contrastaban, provocando desprecio de parte de Tonks, quien se mantenía inmutable, ignorándolo.

— Hola muñeca ¿buscas compañía?

La chica le miro, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, ni siquiera el del desprecio que deseaba transmitir, no debía y no podía , pues la misión estaba en riesgo, fingía ser toda una vampiro, mas específicamente una de temerse, y mostrar hasta el mas simple de los pensamientos que le delatara significaría el peor de los errores, un Vampiro leía con facilidad los pensamientos de cualquier ser si así lo deseaba, captaba las ondas mas ínfimas que podría imaginar, y gracias a su transformación podía controlarse, hasta cierto punto.

— No mas de la que espero esta noche —contesto arrastrando las palabras en un tono sugerente.

El hombre negó chasqueando la lengua divertido.

— Vamos, una chica tan linda como tú no debería esperar a nadie —insistió manteniéndose arrogante, mientras colocaba ambos brazos alrededor de su cabeza, acorralándola.

Tonks no se intimido, hasta le pareció aburrida la forma en que pretendía "conquistarla", dejo que ese pensamiento fluyera por su mente, era un buen pensamiento, podría ser captado como una singularidad y procesarse como una actitud dominante.

— El insistir te pude llevar a, un no muy favorable, resultado —se detuvo fingiendo pensarlo mejor— no viniendo de un necesitado e insignificante como tú, por supuesto...

Clara indirecta que capto rápidamente a un insulto a su hombría y orgullo. El hombre se pego totalmente a la chica y se acerco a su oído.

— Tengo mucho para dar chiquilla —susurrando con lujuria se restregó contra ella.

— No me interesan tus bienes monetarios, ni mucho menos físicos...—replico en un tono helado, el rose insistente no le provocaban mas que molestia. Golpeando con fuerza uno de los costados del sujeto, dejándolo momentáneamente sin aire, con una velocidad sorprendente le tomo el brazo derecho y lo retorció por detrás de su espalda, asiendo una llave, estrellándolo contra la pared, su fuerza irreal superaba a la del hombre. Este ni supo como, pero sintió que el alma se le venia abajo, reconoció de pronto unos afilados colmillos demasiado cerca de su cuello, sin rasgar su piel aun, pero la sola cercanía le provocaba un horror que por todos los medios trataba de no experimentar de nuevo cada vez que llegaba a ese sitio.

— Eres un Vampiro —musito horrorizado.

— Una Vampiresa —corrigió en una sonrisa retorcida, alejando su boca de ese cuello lleno de aroma a colonia de marca que llenaba sus fosas nasales con asfixia.

— N-o...no pue-des hacer eso aquí...—indico con notable miedo en su voz, sin atreverse a mirarla, aun así no podría, pues la chica lo mantenía aun contra la fría pared, las personas que pasaban ignoraban la escena, era usual, un tipo que se pasaba de listo y una chica que le daba su merecido, eso era todo lo que veían. Aunque otros escuchaban atentos, sin duda alguna, los Inmortales. Y Tonks lo sintió con ferviente anhelo, no le era muy difícil dominar sus dotes recién adquiridos, su transformación prácticamente perfecta le favorecía, disfrutaba como nunca esa capacidad, ser un Vampiro era fantástico.

La chica rió como si le hubiesen dicho una broma, el fino sonido a risa infantil que aturdió al tembloroso hombre.

— Por supuesto que no puedo hacerlo —una sonrisa inocente, simplemente indicando con ello, que era muy obvio— no lo haría aun cuando me estuviera "muriendo" de hambre...

Las atenciones de aquellos intermediarios se esfumo como si nunca hubiesen escuchado nada. Tonks sintió un perdida temporal de su fuente de adrenalina, al saberse ignorada por sus "iguales".

— Lárgate —ordeno liberándolo, su motivo se había perdido. Y su tiempo se estaba acabando.

El tipo se alejo apresurado, notablemente era una de esas presas que se había escapado de algún Vampiro con anterioridad, pues normalmente un humano desconocía su existencia. Era raro, pensaba con extrañeza, un Vampiro nunca deja a su presa con vida.

— Tal vez porque es el amante de un Vampiro —opino una voz susurrante, sobresaltando a Tonks, mas no lo hizo notar, reprimiendo cualquier pensamiento innecesario.

Una risa divertida salio de un oscuro callejón, donde se perfilaba la sombra alargada de un hombre, era alto, se notaba con claridad, rápidamente Tonks desplegó sus dones, necesitaba escanear los pensamientos de ese sujeto, buscando algún peligro o tal vez buscando su objetivo.

— No pequeña mortal, conmigo no podrás hacer nada —refuto fríamente, saliendo de las sombras, la luz que destilaba el gran letrero del club permitieron que se diera a notar. Cabello rizado, largo, rubio brillante, muy alto como había notado, piel mortalmente pálida, vestido con ropas modernas adecuadas al de una banda, su rostro era bello, pero lo que mas le atrajo y le produjo escalofríos fueron sus ojos de un azul-cobalto, que en esos momentos brillaban con frialdad.

— No soy ninguna mortal —mintió con maestría reponiéndose de la sorpresa. Pero el pálido ser, sonrió desdeñosamente, no le creía en lo absoluto— ¿Qué le hace pensar que no soy una Vampiresa?

— No trates de jugar conmigo, ningún Inmortal, ni mucho menos una mortal como tú podrán engañarme...si fueses un Vampiresa conocerías las reglas de serlo —sonrisa inquisidora— ¿a que quieres jugar, vamos niña, tu apariencia es la de una chiquilla de 15 o 16 cuando mucho, ¿pretendías llamar la atención?

— No se de que habla —negó impasible, el sujeto sonrió mas ampliamente.

— Dejémonos de desviaciones y mentiras —sugirió mientras le señalaba el club— ¿me acompañas? Hablaremos mejor dentro...

— ¿Por qué habría de ir?

— Porque desde hace horas estas buscando eso —respondió irónico, una sonrisa burlona notable en su bello rostro.

Tonks no pudo responder ante eso, era muy obvio, eso era lo que quería, pero estaba resultando demasiado fácil a su parecer. El extraño le dio el paso mientras ella se adelantaba. No viendo la sonrisa de retorcida satisfacción del sujeto.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Hogwarts, Despacho del Director. Albus Dumbledore se mantenía sereno, pensando en trivialidades, simplemente descansando.

Un sonido repiqueteante quebró el apacible silencio, llamando la atención total de Dumbledore. Una lechuza negra, pequeña, que pasaría invisible ante cualquier vista en la noche, gran aditamento para no llamar la atención, sostenía entre su pico un pequeño pedazo de servilleta, posiblemente el remitente tenia mucha prisa al utilizar tan rudimentario método. 

Albus tomo el pedazo de papel con rapidez. Sus ojos se movían velozmente, captando cada una de las letras en ella.

— Fawkes...—susurro apresurado, fue lo único que basto para que el ave transmitiera un sonido agudo y desapareciera en una llamarada. Albus se dirigió gracilmente hacia la chimenea, tomando un puñado de polvos y arrojándolos al fuego chispeante, introdujo su cabeza.

— Minerva podrías venir por favor, es urgente —hablo tranquilo, sacando de nuevo su cabeza espero paciente a la Profesora de Transformaciones. Solo bastaron unos cuantos minutos y Minerva entro por la puerta principal.

— ¿Qué sucede Albus?...estaba revisando algunos trabajos...

— Lamento ocupar tu tiempo Minerva pero requiero salir con premura hacia una reunión importante, es de ultimo momento...

MacGonagall se acomodo sus lentes con desconcierto y asintió.

— Me encargare del Colegio, entonces.

— Muchas gracias...—sonriendo se dirigió a paso apresurado a la chimenea. Introduciéndose en ella se despidió educadamente. Minerva suspiro cansada, lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones repentinas perturbaba su temperamento. Ahora como debía tomar la actitud ególatra de Umbridge ante la repentina desaparición de Albus.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Mansión Black, Sede de la Orden del Fénix. Todos los Miembros de la Orden reunidos, cada uno confundido a su manera. Una reunión a solo 24 horas después de la primera no era muy dada.

— No es que sea un desgraciado pero, odio las aglomeraciones...—quejándose en gruñidos Sirius Black se mantenía alejado de todos, aislándose como un ermitaño, en su habitación, recostado con pereza en su mullida cama. Remus le veía desde un sofá cercano, divertido

— Te estas volviendo antisocial Padfoot —pico burlón.

Sirius bufo indignado.

— No tientes a tu suerte Moony...

Dudativo Remus se levanto acercándose y se recostó al lado de Sirius.

— Lamento si la convivencia con mi hijo te molesto...

El animago se volteo en un rápido movimiento mirando al castaño con un pucherito disconforme. Remus sonrió.

— No tiene nada que ver conmigo —índico con suavidad— tu hijo es algo de lo que ya me acostumbre...

— Como eres de fastidioso, me haces pensar que soy una molestia para ti...

— Le das mucha importancia a lo que yo pienso, no deberías...

— Lo hago porque eres muy importante para mí.

Sirius sonrió sinceramente ante eso.

— Lo se, y tu lo eres para mi...

— Somos unos viejos cursis —comento Remus dramático.

Sirius bufo escandalizado.

— Yo no soy viejo, aun mantengo mí encanto —sonrió con galanura.

Ambos rieron. Era tan gratificante el sentirse de nuevo como antes, como en sus tiempos en el Colegio, donde ambos junto a James y Peter se mantenían como unos adolescentes traviesos. Eran muy bien recibidos esos pensamientos, cuando ambos concordaban en sus recuerdos.

Un toque a la puerta los trajo a la realidad sombría de la habitación.

— Sirius, Remus, la reunión esta por empezar...—Molly al informar se retiro con pasos apresurados, sabia que la habían escuchado, por eso mismo no necesito repetirlo.

Ambos hombres se levantaron con normalidad, sus expresiones se normalizaron, claro en lo que cabe decir. Remus sonriendo levemente y Sirius con su mueca de desgracia. Muy cómicos se habían de ver.

Remus se detuvo de golpe, extrañando al ex-convicto, una sensación hormigueante es su piel le hizo sentir peligro, algo amenazaba con sutileza sus sentidos Licanos. Y parecía hacerlo a propósito, pues la sensación iba y venia, como acariciándole, incitándole a dejar salir la bestia en su interior.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? —preocupado Sirius se coloco frente a él y le levanto el rostro con amabas manos, tratando de descifrar las reacciones en su castaño amigo.

Remus negó lentamente.

— Nada importante...creo...—calmo con sencillez, mas su respiración entrecortada indicaba lo contrario.

— Recuéstate —ordeno suavemente, Remus no se atrevió a contradecirle, no podía pensar con claridad—...bien...calma, respira profundamente y no dejes de mirarme a los ojos ¿entendido?...

Sirius parecía tan seguro que Remus asintió sin titubear, mirarlo a los ojos profundamente le tranquilizaba y distraía, era tan calida su mirada, nunca dejo de brillar, parecía que los años en Azkaban no habían dañado su encanto natural, y agradecía profundamente eso, ver y sentirse querido por Sirius.

La sensación había desaparecido, se esfumo al sentir la seguridad del otro, como si se hubiese sentido intimidada o como si se hubiese sentido una "intrusa".

— ¿Mejor? —al ver la respiración normalizada se aventuro a hablar.

— Mejor —repitió quedamente.

— Esas transformaciones afectan mucho tu salud Moony —comento preocupado.

— No es nada, estando tú aquí, siempre me sentiré mejor —sonrió calidamente. Aunque realmente pensó que eso no era un efecto de la transformación.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa. Aun así le quiso decir que eso era imposible, que siempre habría algo que se interpusiera, mucho mas si él era muy buscado, tanto por el Ministerio como por Voldemort.

ø¤º°°º¤.

Sala de eventos de la noble Mansión, la misma mesa ovalada de siempre, todos silenciosos. Albus Dumbledore entro silencioso, pareciera que esperaban al mismo mago Merlín, la ansiedad de la incertidumbre era muy palpable, solo algunos como Ojo-Loco, Snape, Sirius y Dumbledore les parecía un tanto estresante.

— Bienvenidos...—saludo afanoso— espero no haberlos importunado en alguna de sus labores cotidianas.

Nadie hablo, signo de conformidad.

— Bien, iré directo al punto...—informo sosegado, no era algo normal que Dumbledore fuera tan serio en algo, ni siquiera en una reunión, incluso si Voldemort entraba con la varita en alto y comenzaba una matanza, Albus Dumbledore mantendría esa actitud perturbadora de aunque-el-mundo-se-venga-abajo-siempre-sonríe, ahora solo parecía una copia del prestigioso mago, como la parte de un verdadero pensante que llegaba al momento de la verdad, de su logro...o su ruina— he recibido noticias de Tonks, lo a encontrado...

Exclamaciones de sorpresa, comprendieron todo con esas ultimas palabras, Tonks la-torpe-Auror encontró al Líder de los Hijos de las Tinieblas, eso era totalmente superfluo, no se había encontrado nunca aun antiguo, por mas que trataban, nunca se dejaban ver, y ahora así de pronto, a solo 1 día de la asignación una chica de baja reputación lo había encontrado, incluso Severus se mostró sorprendido, Sirius no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de total orgullo y alegría, mientras se levantaba de su asiento bruscamente.

— ¡Esa es mi sobrina! —profirió tomando a Remus de las manos y levantándolo en el acto, dando vueltas como si le hubiesen dicho que seria padre. Remus no pudo evitar sonreír. Todos les vieron un poco sorprendidos, pero en todo caso, compartiendo su satisfacción por el cumplimiento de Tonks.

— Es una chica muy buena, en todo lo que hace —aporto Charlie Weasley orgulloso, antes domador de dragones en Rumania, por la necesidad de mantenerse en contacto con al Orden cambio de nuevo su estadía a Londres, ahora ayudaba en el Departamento la Regulación y el Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, donde se especializaba en las Divisiones de Bestias, además le servia de mucho pues también estaba la Oficina de Enlace de los Duendes donde podía debes en cuando encontrase con su hermano Bill, quien a veces iba para arreglar asuntos con su trabajo, Bill Weasley, trabajaba en Egipto, en un banco adjunto al Banco Mágico de Londres, ahora que la Orden se había formado de nuevo, tuvo la necesidad de cambiar de trabajo, hoy en día trabajaba en el Banco de Gringots.

— Bien creo que eso no tiene relevancia en estos momentos —hablo Albus tranquilamente— pero...sabrán muy bien que los Vampiros no se hacen de alianzas sin recibir algo muy favorable a cambio.

Asintieron apremiantes. Era natural, no esperaban menos.

— Pasen por favor...—pidió Dumbledore con un tono neutro. Raro viniendo de tan jovial persona. Todos sorprendidos no esperaban visitas. 

Tonks entro primero, aun con su apariencia Vampirice. Nadie la reconoció, solo Remus quien capto su aroma, muy leve, pero aun así le repelió su presencia, menos mal que la Luna llena ya había pasado, pues en ese momento se hubiera soltado a gruñir, no importando si esa era Tonks transformada. Pero otra presencia le hacia sentir sumamente incomodo. Sirius notándolo se arriesgo a tomar sus manos.

— ¿Tonks? —fue la simple pregunta que pudo proferir Remus, que obtuvo como respuesta la inmediata transformación de la chica.

Volviendo a la normalidad les sonrió a todos como siempre.

— Vaya, sabia que tenias que poseer una apariencia muy distinta, pero no espere que fuera tan llamativa —hablo divertido una voz detrás de Tonks. Todos se tensaron alertas.

— ¿Importa acaso? —devolvió burlona. Sorprendiendo a todos. Mientras se adelantaba hacia su novio. Charlie le miraba atónito, recibiendo (aun shokeado) el beso de su novia.

— En lo mas mínimo —aseguro saliendo de las sombras, sonriendo arrogante saludo a todos los presentes— Mi nombre es Lestat de Lioncour, Líder de los Vampiros... —se detuvo sonriendo sádicamente—...o al menos así me consideran los antiguos, ¿Me buscaban?...

Remus mostró una expresión fría. Pero se mantuvo quieto, Sirius sabiendo la enemistad que había entre esas dos criaturas, tomo las manos fuertemente, transmitiéndolo calma.

— Bienvenido Sr. Lioncour —intervino Dumbledore apacible, señalando un lugar mas en la mesa.

Sentándose con elegancia, ya muy natural en él, observo a cada uno, la singularidad de todos le parecía muy atrayente, sobre todo descubrir entre ellos a uno de los, tan mencionados por su raza, Licántropos. Ciertamente su sangre se había removido ferviente, ¿así que ese era el repudio de su sangre hacia la sangre Licana, de seguro el hombre-lobo también se había de sentir así. No había esperado encontrar uno, por ese descuido, sus instintos se desequilibraron por unos segundos con anterioridad, sintiendo la presencia peligrosa, se atrevió a explorar al otro, mas no había podido ver mucho, algo bloqueaba instintivamente su don, sobre todo cuando sintió la presencia sólida de alguien mas, mortal, pero fuerte en voluntad.

Y Remus lo había notado también. Por ello de su actitud fría.

— La Srta. Tonks ya me hablo sobre sus planes —comenzó Lestat sin esperar preguntas verbales.

Ella asintió dándole la razón y un poco de confianza a los demás.

— ¿Qué nos ofrecen a cambio? —directo al punto Lestat sonrió aburrido. Bufidos desaprobadores. Era de esperarse.

— ¿Qué es lo que desean? —tomando la palabra Severus intento ver en los ojos del otro, esperando encontrar algo, pero sabia muy bien que no podría, así que no insistió con su Oclumancia.

Una chispa de malicia cruzo por las irises cobalto del Vampiro.

— Utilicen su magia y dénos lo que no podemos concebir —pidió con un mensaje entre líneas. Severus abrió los ojos grandemente, Dumbledore suspiro cansado, nadie más aparte de ellos entendió.

— ¿Por que tanta docilidad de su parte, sabemos muy bien que ustedes no se dejan ver con tanta facilidad, sin ofender, pero es muy absurdo que de pronto aparezca el Líder de los Vampiros y halla venido hasta aquí así como así, sin ninguna dificultad... —comento Dumbledore con una sonrisa tranquila.

Lestat rio— Muy perceptible, muy listo a decir verdad —luciendo una expresión despreocupada— unos tipos desagradables con las mismas capacidades que ustedes llegaron primero, fueron muy persistentes, pero sus intenciones no me importaron en lo mas mínimo...

— Los Mortifagos —intervino Tonks, quien había escuchado todo en el club.

— Si, que nos crean seres oscuros no significa que los seamos del todo —informo sutil— me cansa escuchar esas animadversiones...

Todos escuchaban la fría analítica y despreocupante actitud del chico, por que mas que un Líder, les parecía un chico muy joven, dudaban de su poder.

— Como sea —continuaba ignorando con maestría los pensamientos altruistas— prefiero...preferimos mas bien, su ofrecimiento que el de esos Mortifagos...así que ¿Qué dicen?...

— Esta bien —acepto Dumbledore, adoptando un semblante serio— pero no espere que su retribución sea bien conformada, la magia ciertamente hace milagros, pero jugar con la vida es otro asunto muy peligroso...

Lestat sonrió juguetón.

— Yo siempre juego con la Vida —tono sugerente— bien, espero no incomodar pero tengo que informar a los antiguos, no me mando solo saben.

Se levanto para retirarse. Los demás se levantaron, solo por educación, si ese chico era el verdadero jefe de aquellos seres era mejor tratarlo con respeto aunque les provocara desconfianza.

Remus se atravesó en su camino, todos se tensaron con preocupación, esperaban que Remus no le saltara encima.

— Ella no te encontró, tu la encontraste a ella —dijo neutro. Ningún rasgo de su característica amabilidad.

— Si —acepto un poco sorprendido, alejándose levemente (ambos), su mutua cercanía no era muy bien procesada por sus instintos, luego adquirió una expresión de falsa incertidumbre, sorprendiendo a Remus— técnicamente buscaba a los verdaderos enemigos de ese Hechicero ¿Cómo se llama, ammm, ¡a si!...Voldemort, si, creo que así lo llamaban, el tipo es muy fastidioso cuando se lo propone...

El tono despreocupado dejo en Login a todos los presentes, Remus olvido repentinamente que tenia a uno de sus enemigos naturales frente a él y le miro con respeto, o el chico era muy poderoso o era muy idiota si hablaba de esa manera sobre el Lord Oscuro.

Lestat captando un tanto sorprendido las reacciones y pensamientos les miro molesto.

— Es poderoso, eso lo se muy bien, si no, nunca les hubiera pedido ayuda...bien, me voy si no hay mas dudas me retiro, con su permiso y buenas noches damas y caballeros, el amanecer se acerca...vendré nuevamente mañana por la noche...

No esperando despedidas desapareció en las sombras de la Mansión. El silencio se instalo sobre todos, no sabiendo que pensar exactamente, no sabiendo si era buena idea tener a ese hombre como aliado.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Tres días después de la primera clase de Defensa con el Vampiro profesor, un día claro, la nieve aun se mantenía brillante como un manto fino sobre los terrenos del Colegio. El insistente tema de los Campeones seguía recurrente por todo el colegio.

Fleur Dealacour no representaba problema, Viktor Krum se mantenía un poco apartado, como antes, pero se le veía mucho acompañado de Hermione, no era de extrañarse, conociendo la situación de ambos desde 4to, ahora el que causaba atracción y simpatías singulares era el "Nuevo Campeón" como lo llamaban, las escasas clases que había mantenido con los alumnos de 7to por esos tres cortos días, los a había dejado sorprendidos, obviamente muchos llegaban a la conclusión que Black había recibido enseñanzas mágicas desde pequeño, incluso llegaron a pensar que el colegio Dumstrang podía ser mejor en enseñaza que Hogwarts, pero sus resoluciones se vieron cortadas por la aclaración del chico, en clase compartida con Slytehrin.

— Dumstrang no llega ni a los talones de Hogwarts —indico burlón en mitad de la, tan afanada, clase de Defensa, como varios no entendieron la frase, Reav sonrió mas ampliamente, obviamente era una frase muggle—...Hogwarts es el mejor colegio que he visto...se los aseguro...ahora —sonrisa afectada— con respecto a mis estudios...ciertamente fui instruido por maestros privados desde que tengo uso de razón...

La mayoría no podía tragarse tal declaración, así que decidieron cuestionar a Krum sobre ello, no respondió, tomando su inmutabilidad como una aceptación, pensaron que estaba en acuerdo con Black, al no defender su colegio.

Satisfechos con la respuesta, aunque aun carcomiéndoles la curiosidad, continuaron con la clase, esperaban tener a un chico frió y déspota, al tener cierta relación con Draco Malfoy; aunque podría ser que estar en Gryffindor era una aportación beneficiosa, Reaven quedaba bien con todos los maestros, y contrario a lo que todos pensaban, el Profesor de Pociones no se había metido con él ni una sola vez, parecía evitar tener contacto negativo con el chico, al parece el chico tampoco quería un enfrentamiento pues se esmeraba en esa clase, no era experto como el pupilo favorito de Snape, pero tampoco era un bueno para nada. El chico sin duda era hermoso, muy guapo, simpático, amable, vaya, todo lo que un príncipe azul debería tener, era demasiado perfecto pensaban.

Los que pelaban el puesto del mas perfecto de los símbolos de sensualidad y atracción, siempre habían sido Oliver Wood y Cedric Diggory, antes de que entraran Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, Draco por ser simplemente perfecto en todo, claro, menos en las acciones en que lograba superar Harry, el rubio era todo un experto en manipulación, mordacidad y humillación, no querrías meterte con él, su sexy y notable sensualidad, su belleza aristocrática desprendía envidia y admiración, su alta estatura llegaba a intimidar mas, el moreno al contrario destilaba una inocente sensualidad, no era un pequeño y dulce chico, era terco, sencillo pero noble, que va, todo un típico Gryffindor dirían muchos, pero su, rara vez mostrada, actitud Sly lo contradecía todo, podía a llegar a ser hiriente, tanto en palabras como en acciones, era frió cuando debía, sus ideas llegaban a ser muy inteligentes, pues él mismo se había encargado de hacerlo notar, era bello, su baja estatura (a comparación del resto de los de 5to) le hacia ver un poco mas sutil, pero su actitud retadora y rebelde le hacían ver como todo un dominador, ya sea en los juegos, en las clases, en peleas (que por cierto ya no veían desde hace mucho). Razones por las cuales se ganaban puestos de los mas deseables, ahora, dentro de la categoría de los profesores no habían visto alguno que realmente valiera la pena, Remus Lupin era atractivo, a pesar de la presentación que dio durante su estadía como profesor, la ropa raída y remendada no opacaba su belleza, aunque su estado de licantropía llegaba a desfavorecer su luz, nunca dejo de impresionar, mas ya no contaba al no estar en el colegio, Severus Snape era un tanto atractivo y su perfil sombrío resaltaba mas, pero su actitud de muéranse-todos-los-inútiles-Gry repelían cualquier posibilidad en todas las Casas, incluso en Slytherin. Con la llegada de los profesores Wood y Lioncourt se sumaron nuevas apuestas de ver quien era el más atractivo de todos.

Y por el momento el rubio Vampiro estaba en la cima.

Lestat se había ganado la admiración casi total de los alumnos, pues, tener a un Vampiro como maestro de Defensa era retórico, pero con la actitud completamente iguales a las de un humano normal mantenía un perfil de Profesor perfecto, llegando a ser mejor en simpatía que Remus Lupin. Aunque muchos se rehusaban a compararlo, entre ellos Harry, quien consideraba a Remus como un tercer padre, Sirius era el segundo, y James obviamente como el primero a pesar de nunca haberlo conocido realmente.

— Veo que todos se llevan muy bien —comento después de 10 minutos de su clase, donde en 5 minutos dejo presentarse a Viktor y Reaven, y 5 minutos bastaron para que aceptaran su "condición", acción que le tomo por sorpresa, los alumnos de 7mo eran más abiertos que los demás de bajos cursos. ¿con quienes exactamente los comparaba, de echo no eran los de 5to los que reaccionaron negativos como llego a pensar, mas bien, fueron los cursos primerizos, no por que sea solo un Vampiro, en realidad la problemática radicaba en que ellos no habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer a ningún otro maestro de Defensa, solo a Umbridge, quien se había encargado de lavarles el cerebro hasta cierto punto (reparable en todo caso), eran los mas recelosos, y a Lestat le costo mucho carisma ganarse apenas su confianza, bien, no tanto "carisma", fue astucia mal utilizada y cruelmente burlona, algo así como una trueque, _ellos le aceptarían de buena manera y él no les saltaría en mitad de la clase queriendo chuparles la sangre como una sanguijuela_, ellos aceptaron (obviamente horrorizados), sinceramente un trato estupido, ¿pero por que habría de juzgarlos, él mismo les propuso ese trato en un momento de debilidad, su traviesa y sádica diversión aflorando con aparente "inocencia" por encima de los pequeñines. 

Los de 7mo parecían fascinados de tener a una criatura oscura como profesor, incluso le llegaron a comentar algo sobre unos gemelos pelirrojos que estarían encantados de favorecerlo frente a los demás alumnos, pero como ellos fueron del intercambio, la posibilidad de sobresalir como un maestro ejemplar lo tenia que conseguir por sus meritos propios. No le agradaba la idea, eso detendría sus propósitos.

— Bien mis criaturas —sonrió sádicamente, al parecer recordando algo— ¿alguien me podría decir en que se quedaron en la ultima clase con su otro profesor?...

Exclamaciones desdeñosas.

Obviamente Lioncourt no estaba enterado de la pésima enseñanza que Umbridge les había impuesto, tampoco Viktor ni mucho menos Reaven, ellos expectantes de cualquier palabra, esperaban a los demás su explicación, pero un silencio raro se instalo de pronto. Parecían retener sus emociones, pues varios se tapaban la boca, y sus ojos brillaban, a la vista de Reaven, deteniendo sus lágrimas. Otros con expresiones feroces, recordando cosas nada agradables.

Recibiendo pensamientos variados, no mostró ninguna sonrisa que le delatara de su conocimiento recién adquirido, posteriormente a los pensamientos que se mezclaban en todos los chicos, todos llegaban al mismo punto, y Lestat lo supo descifrar un poco divertido.

Lee Jordan, alumno de Gryffindor, elevo su mano, una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, parecía el más controlado. Lioncourt le dio la palabra.

— La "Señorita"...—se detuvo reteniendo una carcajada—...Umbridge nos instruyo en el arte de la teoría, las practicas estaban fuera de lo indispensable, no fue necesario utilizar nuestra magia, como ella decía "¿por que habría de saber defenderse con magia un adolescente?"—imitando la voz solemne de Umbridge y una sonrisa asquerosamente dulce— "si le muestran al atacante las reglas y estatutos de la Magia Defensiva, podrían salir bien librados de esa, el atacante se iría sin mas enterándose que ustedes no saben defenderse...o en todo caso, volvería ya después, cuando les entregaran su permiso para utilizar un hechizo defensivo, ustedes los adolescentes no deberían usar magia tan dañina, no importa que estén frente a un Mortifago a punto de acabar con sus vidas...las normas son lo primero" —termino encima de su banco con el brazo levantado en pose presidente de la nacion.

Fue mas de lo que pudieron aguantar, todos irrumpieron en carcajadas nada disimuladas, Viktor solo se limito a sonreír levemente, a su ver, Hogwarts era mas divertido que el año pasado, Reaven riendo junto a los demás se lamentaba de no haber estado antes en ese Colegio.

El Profesor sonrió divertido ante tanto cinismo de parte de los alumnos. Levanto su mano acallando toda risa.

— Creo que eso no cabe en mis enseñanzas —lamentándose con falsedad Lestat se adelanto frente a su escritorio, recargándose en este, para mirar mejor a sus alumnos— como ya vieron mucha "teoría" —el claro sarcasmo los hizo reír por lo bajo— yo les enseñare pura Practica...tanto Defensa, como Ataque...

Rostros iluminados ante la posibilidad de utilizar su magia de nuevo en esa clase, según todos, la mejor para canalizar su magia, Maleficios tanto defensivos como de ataque.

— Si me vieran ahora, los "viejos" de la Asamblea no se lo creerían, yo el Vampiro rompe reglas dando clases y ejemplo a unos adolescentes —exclamo en un susurro imperceptible, comenzando la clase.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Orillas del Lago, el clima helado, cubiertos de pies a cabeza con túnicas calidas, algunos estudiante paseaban animadamente, el panorama no era deprimente, a pesar de lo gris del cielo, invitaban a dar un ligero paseo por los caminos nevados, Hermione recargada en un árbol cercano, preparada para cortarles la posible huida a sus casi hermanos, Ron y Harry sentados con desgano en la fría piedra, frente a ella, mirando puntos alternativos para una posible escapada digna de un Merodeador, el problema era que el nerviosismo y la fiera mirada de la castaña no les dejaba pensar con claridad, y habían fallado varias veces en su intento de huida. Descartaron la palabrería, los reflejos no servían mucho cuando hay mucha nieve de por medio. Resignados trataban de hallar las palabras correctas para empezar.

— Se pude saber...¿A que horas piensan decirme sobre sus avances respectivamente? —inquirió molesta. Hermione Granger al hostigo total de sus mejores amigos que se rehusaban a soltar ni media palabra, inventando excusas que ni siquiera engañarían al mas idiota de los idiotas, punto que exasperaba en sobre manera a la Prefecta.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor, como si la castaña le hubiera soltado un golpe en el estomago, sus pensamientos desordenados no llegaban a una explicaron favorable, sin tener reacciones bruscas de parte de sus amigos.

Ron no mostró signo de tanta inconformidad, pero aun así le pesaba decir sobre cosas tan intimas (según él) sobre Zabini. Buscando un posible fallo u error en sus acciones, no encontró ninguno que llegar a ser motivo de burla para Hermione, en todo caso, la castaña era la mas sensata de los tres, mandando al diablo sus preocupaciones mostró una sonrisa descarada.

— Zabini esta prácticamente a mis pies —declaro desvergonzado.

Hermione exclamo un sonido de sorpresa. Harry sabedor de eso, solo sonrió desaprobador por la actitud pomposa de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Tan así? —inquirió Herm suspicaz. Sabía que era demasiado fácil, si se refería a un Slytherin, sobre todo miembro de la elite del Circulo Interior. Los más astutos y manipuladores del colegio.

Ron titubeo y suspiro pesadamente. Un poco molesto por la perspicacia de Hermione.

— Esta empezando a actuar —comenzó, la chica se sentó junto a ellos atenta—...pero note que no esperaba que respondiera a sus insinuaciones...—sonrió divertido—...mucho menos que me le insinuase...

Herm rió, sabia que algo truncado tenia que haber.

— ¿y que esperabas de un Slytherin? —no esperando respuesta Hermione abrazo entusiasmada a ambos chicos, estos sorprendidos no supieron que hacer. Algo ciertamente ponía a su amiga muy contenta, y tenían la vaga pista de que Parkinson tenía mucho que ver.

Hermione no espero ninguna pregunta a su actitud, sonriendo con calidez y un brillo que nunca habían notado en ella, demasiado entusiasmada para jugar a las adivinanzas, prefirió decírselos de una vez.

— Pansy y yo somos novias...

Segundos de mortificante silencio, Harry abrió la boca un tanto sorprendido, Ron le miraba confuso. Hasta que ambos llegaron a procesar la información.

Hermione les miraba un poco preocupada. Sabia que no les caería del todo bien su repentino noviazgo, pero que se quedaran callados por tanto tiempo ya era exagerado. Esperaba que Ron saltara (literalmente) indignado. Pero él que salto de pronto fue otro, Harry miraba con neutralidad a su amiga, esta, un poco incomoda no pudo sostenerle la vista.

Harry sonrió radiante, descolocando a la castaña.

— ¡Felicidades Herm! —un Harry muy entusiasmado abrazo a una sorprendida Hermione. Ron reacciono rodando los ojos, se les unió con una risa alegre, en un abrazo de grupo, Herm reía cálidamente, feliz de que aceptaran con positivismo su relación.

— ¡Gracias!...—musito con la voz quebrada. Ambos chicos se separaron un poco preocupados.

— ¡Pero no es motivo para llorar, Herm! —sonriendo tiernamente el moreno le retiro las lagrimas.

Ron sonrió como diciendo "tenia que ser la sentimental del grupo", abrazo a ambos obligándolos a quedar muy apretados por el abrazo de oso. Riendo como chiquillos.

Aun con hipidos leves Hermione sonrió aliviada, sus ojos aun acuosos y sus mejilla arreboladas. Parecía una niñita que acaba de llorar por haberse caído y le hubiesen mimado alejándola del dolor.

Miro a Harry y sonrió mas ampliamente, anticipándose el moreno desvió su mirada nervioso, la hora de la verdad había llegado.

— ¿Cómo vas con Malfoy? —cuestiono con expresión tranquila, casi maternal, parecía saber algo, o al menos presentía algo.

Harry sintió una punzada de dolor, no físico, mas bien parecía ser de remordimientos. Sonrió tristemente mientras se sentaba de nuevo, sus amigos le acompañaron preocupados, la castaña analizando algo que no le iba a gustar mucho.

— No muy bien...pero tampoco mal...—contesto después de unos segundos, mirando con melancolía el congelado Lago.

Ron bufo molesto, sabia que ese Hurón arruinaría las cosas, y de algo estaba seguro, la culpa de todo era de Malfoy.

Hermione no hizo caso de Ron y palmeo su regazo invitándole, Harry sonrió con gratitud, se acostó sobre la plana piedra y coloco su cabeza en el regazo de su amiga, Herm le acaricio los negros cabellos tiernamente. De manera que podía ver los rostros de sus amigos perfectamente, a la vez que podía distraerse con el tormentoso cielo, que en ocasiones tomaba tonalidades blancas en ciertos puntos. Sabia que esa acción de su amiga era una forma de pedirle que continuara, que no le juzgarían ni tampoco reprocharían nada, no importando quien tuviese la culpa realmente.

— Se...—suspiro dándose valor—...se que a ustedes les parecerá un poco irresponsable de mi parte...no Ron, por favor, déjame terminar...—ante el intento de negación de Ron, el moreno pidió la palabra total, sin interrupciones. Ron suspiro resignado—...hace unas semanas...hice una apuesta con Malfoy...—Harry cerro sus ojos, Ron quiso alegar pero Herm le mando una mirada de advertencia. Abriéndolos de nuevo el moreno no encontró signo de reproche en ninguno, aliviado se preparo para soltar la bomba—...iré directo al punto, no quiero decir trivialidades y se enreden...—ambos chicos estaban muy curiosos por la repentina coloración rojiza que estaba tomando Harry, su nerviosismo era palpable, ni siquiera se necesitaba mucho para notar que Harry estaba muy avergonzado, ninguno quiso interrumpirlo, y Harry se los agradecía internamente—...consistía: en cual de los dos se tiraba al otro en un lapso de un mes, el que se llevara primero al otro a la cama ganaba, la ganancia era lo que quisieran por un mes, y hasta cierto punto, con mi consentimiento, él gano...

Desvió su mirada hacia una de las torres altas, estaba muy rojo, se mordía los labios en claro signo de pena, Ron elevo una ceja y abrió su boca incrédulo, Herm solo le miro sorprendida, ninguno encontraba las palabras correctas con las cuales expresar su turbación.

— Oh Harry...dime que no le seguiste el juego sin saber que eras correspondido...—pidió con dulzura la chica, pero sabia muy bien la respuesta, no necesitaba darle muchas vueltas a las acciones de su amigo como para notar la tristeza de Harry.

Un nudo en su garganta le impidió decir cualquier palabra, Harry estaba sumamente cohibido, estaba claro que no se arrepentía de haberse entregado a Malfoy, pero si muy dolido de haberse despertado sin la compañía del Príncipe de Slytherin, llego a pensar que tuvo algún asunto, que el rubio se lo explicaría después, mas pensándolo mejor cayo en la cuenta de que no tenia porque aclararle nada, lo que habían echo desde un principio lo aclararon como una Apuesta, como un juego, eso era lo que lo lastimaba, no saber exactamente lo que había ocurrido, Malfoy le había pedido silencio durante su encuentro, y él se había dejado llevar, no pensando en las consecuencias. Ahora, el rubio le pedía no meterse con nadie como recompensa, si lo pensaba bien eso significaba que le importaba al rubio, pero analizando la indirecta sobre alejarse de cualquiera que se le "insinuase", que mas bien sonó a orden que a petición, le hicieron llegar al punto de "propiedad", y Harry no se consideraba así mismo como propiedad de nadie, mucho menos si tenia que ser Draco Malfoy, aquel al que se consideraba asimismo el amo de la manipulación.

— ¿Me estas escuchando Harry?...

Dando un respingo, Harry poso su aturdida mirada en la castaña, esta le miraba un poco molesta por ser ignorada.

— Lo siento Herm estaba pensado estupideces —disculpándose se levanto quedamente.

— ¿Y esas estupideces tiene que ver con el Hurón? —reprocho Ron molesto. Herm le dio un pisotón provocando un alarido de dolor del chico y una mueca de dolor ajeno en Harry. Aun así le lastimaba que su amigo le hablara de esa manera.

Harry se encamino con expresión apagada al castillo, Hermione le siguió en silencio, Ron venia cojeando y quejándose.

— El asunto lo arreglare a mi manera —aclaro Harry de pronto.

— No me molesta lo que hiciste...hicieron —corrigió al verla mueca dolida de Harry— solo nos incomoda —recalcando el "nos", al mirar la expresión de Ron, el pelirrojo se limito a tener la boca cerrada, aunque le pesara no tenia por que reclamarle nada, él estaba casi en las mismas. Pero el saber que Malfoy se había...eh..."tirado" a su mejor amigo no era una muy buena noticia, mucho menos si Harry se había dejado con tranquilidad.

Al moreno no le convenció del todo su respuesta, necesitaba una más convincente, parándose en seco, Harry se planto frente a Ron con una mirada suplicante. Ron capto la indirecta, no era una estupido distraído como todos decían.

— Es tu vida, tu relación, tus sentimientos, has lo que quieras con ellos, pero de algo si estoy seguro...—tomando sus hombros le miro a los ojos intensamente—...¡si esa Serpiente te lastima, no importando de que forma, ambos: Herm y yo le patearemos su aristocrático trasero tan duro y desagradablemente, que hasta sus nietos lo resentirán ¿entendido!

¿Cómo alegarle tan cosa, las miradas fieras de sus mejores amigos eran de temerse, que ni se atrevió a decir nada, solo asintió un poco temeroso. Aunque Hermione estaba un poco aliviada por la manera pasible que tomo la noticia, le enorgullecía mas la actitud protectora, era mejor así, sin reclamos ni peleas absurdas como antes.

— Bien —acepto Ron como si nada, sorprendiéndolos, si, definitivamente un Ron comprensivo era mucho mejor—...¿vamos a comer?...

— Sabia que era demasiado bueno como para creerse —farfullo Herm desganada. Naturalmente la castaña esperaba que esa actitud comprensiva durara más, pero el pelirrojo siempre hallaba la forma de arruinar momentos tan bellos como esos.

Harry estaba un poco confundido, esperaba recibir mas reclamos, alguna que otro sermón de Herm (esos si que eran de temerse), y sobre todo un bombardeo de preguntas (las cuales nunca llegaron). No podían culparlo de sentirse extrañado.

— ammmm...¿chicos?...—ambos le miraron— ¿no van a preguntar cual es la recompensa que me pidió?...

Ciertamente se morían de la curiosidad, pero por el bien del juicio desequilibrado del moreno, se abstuvieron de preguntar anteriormente.

— ¿Nos lo dirías? —devolvió Ron perspicaz.

Harry dudo, mas al final suspiro resignado.

— Que quede claro que a mi no me agrada...—puntualizo molesto, no con sus amigos, sino con la serpiente rastrera, como la venia calificando, desde hace varios desplantes descarados del susodicho—..."pidió" que me alejara de todo aquel que tratara de conquistarme...—callo unos segundos pensativo—...sobre todo me dijo que me alejara de Chang, según, Cho Chang trata de jugar conmigo...

— ¿Acaso es idiota o que?...—intervino Ron, escéptico.

— No seas bestia Ron —contesto Herm, para mirar con picardía al moreno, este, tan distraído como a veces puede ser, no capto la indirecta.

— A veces me sorprende lo distraídos que pueden llegar a ser los hombres...—comento aburrida.

Ron y Harry bufaron indignados.

— A ver, entonces Señorita-sabelotodo, explícate...—exigió Ron molesto.

— Que ustedes las mujeres sean mas intuitivas no significa que nosotros seamos menos receptores sobre al mundo del "romance" Herm —intervino Harry, impidiendo ágilmente una posible discusión.

Haciendo un ademán como restándole importancia se acerco a ellos de manera que nadie les escuchara.

— Haber, como les explico...ummm...¿que sentirías Ron, si alguien intentara acercarse a Zabini y este lo aceptara?

— Molería a golpes al idiota que se atreviera...—contesto tranquilamente, sin titubear—...y le reclamaría a Zabini por no avisar...

A Herm le costo lo suyo para no comenzar a darse de cabezazos con un árbol cercano por la poca analítica. Incluso a Harry le pareció demasiado simple la respuesta, que hasta se hubiera ofrecido para responder por él. Nos es que fuera estupida la respuesta, el hecho fue que era muy predecible.

— Haber Ronald —exclamo irritada— un punto que se te paso: ustedes aun no son pareja ¿o me equivoco? —Ron negó frustrado— me lo suponía, no me refería a nada mas irte por la agresión, por Dios, me refería a que harías, sin utilizar los golpes ni palabrería absurda como el de una discusión, para advertir sutilmente a todo aquel o aquella que esa persona ya tiene dueño, sin llegar a delatarse del todo, incluso advertirte a ti mismo que eres suyo, sin palabras hirientes, ni acciones que delaten descontrol...¡marcar tu territorio pues!

— ¿Marcar mi territorio?...—inquirió extrañado.

— Te refieres a declarar ante los demás, que esa persona ya tiene dueño —musito Harry, comprendiendo la teoría de Herm— advirtiendo que no debe ser tocado por nadie mas que por él mismo, y por aquellos que escoja...

Hermione sonrió triunfal.

— ¡Exacto!...Draco Malfoy te considera suyo, y de nadie mas, alejándote de aquellos posibles rivales que le roben su territorio, y tu eres el territorio que desean, Chang desde hace mucho busca fama, pero como los rumores dicen, Diggory la boto, dejándola sin posibilidades, y como tu antes te sentías atraído por ella, Malfoy se siente intimidado ante la posibilidad de que Cho te aleje, para Malfoy eres solamente suyo...y te lo hizo saber inconcientemente, o al menos eso creo yo...

— Pero no somos pareja —informo en un gruñido.

— Lo se, pero eso no le quita la posibilidad...

— ¿Sabes que me estas dando esperazas, cuando deberías de advertirme de las decepciones...—comento Harry, entrecerrando los ojos acusadoramente.

Herm negó seria.

— Te estoy aclarando los puntos que te pasaste, se que Malfoy es una fichita, pero aun así no lo conoces del todo, sobre todo si él te da tanta importancia...

— ¿De que hablas Hermione? —corto Ron impaciente.

— Los he estado observando, las acciones de Malfoy han cambiado, ya no se le ve con otras personas como antes, no hay rumores de que este con alguien mas, incluso se dice que los Tres Líderes de Slytherin no han tenido contacto con nadie más, solo se les ha visto con el Circulo Interior, aunque...

— Aunque ese chico Black les acompaña últimamente...—completo Harry con expresión molesta.

Herm asintió pensativa.

— Es verdad, ese chico a estado haciendo alboroto —intervino Ron extrañado— los Gryffindor comentan muchos eso, se ha hecho de muy buena imagen, pues por primera vez un Gryffindor es capas de acercarse a la Elite del Circulo como un "igual"...

Harry apretó sus dientes, sumamente molesto.

— Ese eso no es problema —hablo Herm con convicción, cortando los pensamientos asesinos de Harry hacia cierto chico efusivo— a Black solo se le ha visto como un "igual" como tu dijiste Ron, mas no ha habido rumores de una amorío con alguno de ellos...

— La posibilidad no es desechable...—corto Harry, una mueca de desprecio en sus atractivas fracciones.

— No, no lo es, pero aun así no es un impedimento para tu plan...

— ¿Qué plan? —preguntaron extrañados ambos chicos.

Hermione sonrió sádicamente, jurarían que esa expresión no la tenia antes, esa Parkinson tenia la culpa, estaba influenciando a su mejor amiga.

— Tú plan de: "Conquista al Príncipe de Hielo" —sonrisa radiante tipo comercial.

Expresiones de no-me-lo-creo en Ron y estas-mas-loca-que-Dumbledore-y-sus-caramelos-de-limón en Harry.

— ah...Hermione, no es por ofenderte, pero esa es la mas estupida idea que he escuchado en toda mi miserable vida...y eso que he escuchado muchas idioteces teniendo a un descerebrado primo como familia...

Herm le vio consternada. Ron casi, y digo, casi se suelta carcajeando, pero se abstuvo, no quería recibir daños contra su humanidad después. La chica, no afectada en lo mas mínimo por ser comparada con un retraído, comenzó a reiniciar el camino. Los chicos se colocaron a cada uno de sus lados, aun confundidos.

— Aunque suene estupido, te ayudare a conquistar a Malfoy como se debe...—declaro solemne, sin mirarlos— Lo olvidaba...—se detuvo repentinamente, mirando de reojo a Ron— tu también terminaras siendo novio formal de Zabini, aprovecharemos que es mejor amigo de Malfoy, así mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro...esto de ir solos va lento, y por lo que veo terminan con mas fallos que buenos resultados —esto ultimo lo comento refiriéndose a Harry, y el moreno se sintió un idiota ante tan fea indirecta. No esperando replicas jaloneo a ambos y se los llevo casi a rastras al Castillo. Su plan de Conquista en marcha.

**_Continuara...  
_**

N.A: Hola a todos (Aly con un parche negro en su ojo derecho) jojojo soy el Pirata Morgan XD...na! al punto, lamento la tardanza al subir el cap, si quieren matarme les reto a un duelo (Aly con traje pirata con todo y espada) jo...se preguntaran el porque me tome dos semanas sin subirlo, bien...me operaron ju, por eso el parche en el ojo, DOS LARGAS Y AGOBIANTES SEMANAS SIN ESCRIBIR (Aly blandiendo la espada peligrosamente, casi sacándose un ojo XD)...cof, ejem, bien creo que eso no relevante para ustedes no? Ju, Se que parece un poco aburrido el cap, no hay besuqueos ni caricias, pero quise aclarar de una vez por todas lo de la misión XD, espero retribuirles su atención en el próximo cap, ahí si que va a ver mucha acción (en mas de un sentido XD).

**Nota:** aquellas-os que deseen leer con anticipación mis cap´s, les sugiero leerlo en Slashevan el enlace esta en mi profile, eso los conectara directamente a mi pagina ahí, donde tengo publicados mis dos fics, incluyendo este, me es mas facil subirlos ahí, y es mas rapido (al menos para miXD).

**gata89:** Holap Cristal! (se oye mas bonitoXD) sip, Anne había dicho que no podían tener hijos ¬.¬, pero a mi me gusto poner eso, aunque entre hombres no se puede XD, aunque (Sonrisa traviesa) yo podría cambiar eso, y en este cap lo insinuo XD, Harry hijo de Louis?...no lo creoXD, Lestat se la hubiera vengado feamente XD, weno, besos!  
Besos gente! Que mi madre anda por aquí, muy mimosa he de decir (le afecto mas a ella mi operación que a mi o.O, adoro a mi Madre . )

**Tinuviel Simbelmyne:** Por supuesto que te menciono! (Aly mirando reprobadora a Tinu-chan) nunca dejo de lado a mis lectores XD, la sangre Vampirica de parte de James?...tal vez (voz cantarina) aun no lo sabras muajajajaj XD, en lazo entre Reaven y Draco es gratamente "natural", lo sabrás a su debido tiempo ju, gracias por tus apoyos! Besos!

**Eri mond licht:** Gracias! Y ahora escribo, aunque me tomara 2 semanas para hacerlo XD, me alegra que te gustara el incluir a los vampiros, es muy divertido crearlos de esa maneraXD, Besos! nos leemos luego!

**Seles Wilder**: Mas vale tarde que nunca XD, hola nuevamente Seles, gracias por tu aporte de review adoro cuando me ponen comen aunque sea de saludo ju, y aquí esta el cap, espero que lo hayas disfrutado! Besos!

Atte: **Aly**


	16. 1ra Parte Conquista al Principe de Hielo

**Aclaraciones:** Un pequeño, reducido, ínfimo Lemmon, y no es de la pareja principal así que no se hagan ilusiones muajajaj XD, palabras en francés en cursiva con su respectiva traducción ejemplo:_...mon diu_ (por dios)..; sonidos de película XD entre barras verticales ejemplo: plop; pensamientos (mas bien fragmentos de diálogos recordados) en cursiva y guiones ejemplo: —_...blablabla..._— (que ilustrivo XD); ahora, a leer y luego me maldicen XD.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Capitulo XV

Conquista al Príncipe de Hielo

¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤ 

Mediados de Diciembre, Estación de Trenes, El Expreso de Hogwarts se encontraba abarrotado, los alumnos apresurados se despedían de algunos de sus compañeros, aquellos que se quedarían en vísperas de Navidad, no eran muchos, pero aun así lo decidieron, en el caso de El Trío Dorado.

— Aun no me creo que el Director nos halla dejado despedirnos justo en la estación —comentaba Hermione consternada, mientras veía como los demás estudiantes se introducían en sus compartimientos.

— Tal vez fue para que se despidieran de la mejor manera, además también les dio permiso de pasar un rato en el pueblo —opino Harry, junto a Ron. Quienes habían ido a despedirse de una molesta Giny.

Herm asintió en acuerdo. Dumbledore extrañamente les había dado permiso de salir a despedirles hasta la estación, además de darles el día libre en Hogsmeade.

— Repasemos el Plan —hablo de pronto Herm, ambos chicos se tensaron un poco recelosos— como tenemos el día libre, buscaremos a los Sly yo distraigo a Pansy y tu Ron te encargas de comenzar un juego con Blaise, como nos comentaste, esa es la mejor manera de acercarte a él...—no continuo pues por buena o mala suerte el Circulo Interior se acercaba con paso normal, liderados por Malfoy—...maldición, no esperaba encontrarlos así...

— ¿Vamos a comer a las Tres Escobas? —sugirió Ron después de unos minutos de raro silencio.

Herm asintió en acuerdo, Harry le seguía con nerviosismo.

Pasando las tiendas de dulces, bromas, y otras tabernas, incluyendo cafeterías, llegaron sin retraso hasta las Tres Escobas, ya dentro encontraron a Viktor Krum. Se colocaron en una mesa cercana, minutos después los Sly entraron, colocándose al lado contrario.

Hermione no pudo evitar el ir a saludar alegremente a Viktor entablando una conversación casualmente, olvidándose de todos, la taberna en esos momentos estaba casi llena, la mayoría de los ocupantes eran alumnos que se habían quedado, parecieron resueltos a convivir en esos mismos momentos, inusualmente la mayoría eran de Slytherin, no muy buena señal para los pocos Gryffindors que se mantenían lo mas humanamente alejados, incluyendo a Harry y Ron, Herm parecía ignorar todo, incluso las miradas asesinas de Parkinson, quien a pesar de su sonrisa (boba) mantenía su gélida mirada en la pareja. Draco y Blaise (sobre todo este) parecían divertidos, muestras de su estado: Draco con una sonrisa altiva sin dejar de mirar alternativamente a Pansy y a Granger, Blaise con una sonrisa de la más pura burla, sin esconder (típico) su mirada de esto-es-para-las-futuras-generaciones, ¿el porque de tanta importancia, un hecho que nadie puede cambiar (se supone): Pansy Parkinson, hija sangre pura, su padre un Mortífago perteneciente a los Ángeles Oscuros, criada como toada una Sly, nunca, se rebajaría a mostrar el mas mínimo sentimiento hacia alguien inferior, obviamente Hermione Granger entraba en esa categoría por ser hija de Muggles, pero al parecer esto no era importante para Pansy.

Volviendo a la, ya normal, pareja. Hermione apenas lograba mantener su expresión seria.

— Sinceramente no se porque te quejas —una risita se le escapo, Viktor sonrió afectadamente—...no, ya enserio, lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo —sonrisa picara— ¿me quieres convencer que nunca dejas de quejarte de lo mismo?...

— Es enserio, clarro que tu no lo conoces —reprocho, tratando de mantenerse serio, pero la castaña no ayudaba si de tanto en tanto se soltaba a reír.

Herm levanto sus cejas, escéptica.

— Vamos Viktor, me conoces, soy toda una observadora (modestia a parte) —ante su propio chiste se soltó a reír, Viktor juraba que esa actitud tan "abierta", no la tenia el año pasado. Aun así sonrió divertido, no pudiendo retener una suave risa, Herm le vio sorprendida.

— ¡Te hice reír! —exclamo Herm señalándolo con un dedo y riendo de nuevo— ¡ya te había visto sonreír (y me costo lo mío hacerlo) pero ahora te hice reír...!

— Lo haces sonarrrr como si fuerra una descubrrimiento mundial —indico Viktor sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Y lo es! —especto como si fuera obvio— hacer reír al gran y serio Victor Krum es todo un logro —añadió solemne.

— Exagerras...—comento con el atisbo de un leve puchero.

Ambos se soltaron a reír. Mas un leve carraspeo (lo suficientemente cerca), les hizo parar.

— ¿Interrumpo? —Pansy Parkinson, parada lo más elegante que su linaje le proporcionaba, les miraba con una sonrisa conciliadora y una mirada de diversión. Pero la veloz analítica de Herm le hizo ver entre líneas: la pose altiva, una mirada fría y una sonrisa amenazadora, en resumidas: Celos. Sonrió ante su descubrimiento.

Pansy, al contrario, no dejaba de mirar a Krum, no habían expresiones que indicaran su molestia, pero su repentina inmutabilidad no eran muy reconfortantes, Viktor solo le devolvía una mirada confundida.

— ¡Hola Pan! —intervino la castaña, queriéndole meter mas leña al fuego, su propósito: hasta donde podía llegar su novia con tal de no perder su atención, Viktor extrañado saludo como un caballero a la pelinegra. Esta correspondió como se debía. La sonrisa de Herm se ensancho. Pero algo en la sonrisa (de pronto) sexy y anhelante de Pansy hacia ella le desconcertó.

No perdiendo tiempo Pansy hizo lo que debía, después de saludar a Krum, se acerco felinamente a Herm, la paro de un salto de su asiento y le planto un lascivo beso, ante la mirada atónita de los observadores (metiches).

— Hola _Genio_ —ronroneo Pansy saboreando sus labios, Herm atontada, no respondía.

Viktor carraspeo incomodo, claramente no tenia idea de la relación de su amiga con esa chica, sabia que era de los mas populares en Sly, todas las familias nobles conocían los apellidos de las mas prestigiosas familias y esa pelinegra era una de ellas, mas aun si era amiga de Draco Malfoy.

Pansy le miro arrogante, y abrazo posesivamente a la castaña. Aquellos que no sabían nada (todos a excepción de Ron y Harry) soltaron silbidos y expresiones sorprendidas.

— Siento mi atrevimiento —se disculpo Pansy sin pena, y el ruso lo noto— pero no puedo evitar besar a Mi novia...

Se hizo el silencio. Los Sly mantenían expresiones un poco incrédulas, Draco retuvo una sonrisa divertida, sabia que su amiga escondía algo, pero nunca pensó que se revelara ante todos por celos, Blaise al contrario rió entre dientes, apenas audible, Herm se sonrojo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Pansy.

Al contrario de lo que esperaban, Viktor Krum sonrió con tranquilidad.

— Herm no me había comentado nada —su tono suave logro que cada una de sus palabra rozaran el lenguaje ingles sin atorarse, su acento ruso no hacia mas que resaltar su atractivo— solo espero que me cuente con detalles como fue —guiñándoles un ojo.

Reaven Black repentinamente dejo de respirar, nótese: uno de los observadores que esperaba un explote de la actitud hosca, no esperaba en lo absoluto la expresión sexy, se mordió los labios con reproche ¿desde cuando alguien como el estupido búlgaro (le valía poco si en realidad era ruso) le parecía de pronto atractivo?

— Rayos —susurro acomodándose un mechón rubio, desviando su aun atrancada mirada.

Draco le escucho, ¿Cómo no hacerlo, estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, le agradaba sentir la alegría desbordante de Reaven, no le importaba si eso se miraba mal ante los ojos de los demás, no le importaba en lo absoluto.

— ¿Por qué esa expresión? —inquirió en un murmullo. Su tono no dio a notar nada de su curiosidad.

Reaven adopto de nuevo su expresión alegre y se acerco lo suficientemente cerca de Draco, casi rozando sus narices. Draco no se inmuto, ya acostumbrado a la actitud de no-existe-espacio-personal-entre-tú-y-yo de Reav.

— Nada en especial, solo me extraño ver algo que nunca espere que sucediera...—hablo aprensivo, mas su expresión era la misma.

— umm...—musito en un suspiro placentero— ¿se podría saber que es?

— La curiosidad mato al gato —sonrisa exageradamente alegre.

Draco elevo una ceja acercándose mas, aquellos que lo vieran pensarían que estaba a punto de besar al otro. Pero el rubio Sly no llego a tocar a Reaven. Para los chicos del Circulo Interior solo era un reto de voluntades, esperaban que cualquiera de los dos cayera primero.

— Yo no soy una "gato" —reprocho entrecerrando sus plateados ojos— aquí el gato eres tú...

Reaven como toda respuesta alargo su brazo y tomo al rubio platinado por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia si, Draco siguió sin intimidarse. Estaban tan pegados que difícilmente se podía negar que estaban por besarse.

— Eres una serpiente —agrego Reav juntando sus frentes.

Draco sorprendentemente se relajo y suspiro resignado, regalándole una de las mas bellas sonrisas que se hallan podido ver en publico.

— Soy el Príncipe de las Serpientes —concordó arrastrando las palabras.

Reaven rió ante eso y lo beso castamente, solo un rose inocente, que se vio como una clara insinuación ante los demás, menos para el Círculo. Viktor se sintió repentinamente molesto. Herm ya veía venir una no muy favorable reacción de parte de Harry, pero este se mantenía sereno, la castaña se preocupo más.

Un silencio mas escalofriante se instalo en la taberna, Reaven Black no solo acorralo al manipulador Líder de Sly, sino que logro dominarlo y besarlo, nadie (sin su consentimiento) podía hacer eso. Esperaban que en cualquier momento El Príncipe de Slytherin instigara a sus guardaespaldas léase: Crabbe y Goyle ordenarles que saltaran y separan al Gryffindor hasta molerlo a golpes, por más apuesto que fuera no podía permitirse tal atrevimiento, no con Draco Malfoy.

— ¡Reav el vencedor! —anuncio Blaise con un tono burlón. Rompiendo el tenso silencio.

Aturdidos nadie supo que decir, hasta que el mismo Draco Malfoy se soltó riendo, sin arrogancia, ni desprecio, inusualmente sin elegancia, solo rió sinceramente, como nunca antes se había escuchado de tan frió ser. Sinceramente su risa tan cristalina era más hermosa.

— ¡Oh por Slytherin, los mimos en la Sala Común! —exclamo Pansy aun abrazando a Herm, obviamente en la zona de los Leones. 

— Hazle caso a Pansy, Reav —hablo Draco, incitador. Punto para el chico Black, Draco no le negaba el acercamiento, al contrario le instigaba a seguir...a solas.

Herm jadeo sorprendida, y Ron casi grita una palabra altisonante, ¿Black y Malfoy, ¿un nuevo amorío para el Líder de las Serpientes, esto estaba mal, muy mal. Una fractura a sus planes.

Se hoyo un sonoro Crack todos escucharon y observaron el origen del sonido con claridad.

Harry Potter sostenía en su mano derecha los atisbos de un vaso de cristal, pequeños pedazos de éste escurrían mezclados con un líquido escarlata, sangre. La mano del moreno estaba completamente manchada en sangre, al parecer había apretado el vaso con tanta fuerza que lo había roto, cortándose en el proceso, parecía no dolerle pues su expresión era neutra.

— ¡Oh por dios!...¡Harry!...—la única en reaccionar fue Hermione quien se separo con rapidez de su novia y se acerco al moreno, quitándose su bufanda y rodeando la mano de Harry con agilidad, tratando de retener la hemorragia.

Ron se apresuro al igual que su amiga.

— Maldición...Ron, no deja de sangrar —exclamo Herm angustiada, Ron tomo la bufanda y le aplico un torniquete arriba de la cortada, la herida no había sido en la mano, un pedazo de vidrio se había incrustado mas arriba, demasiado cerca de la muñeca, le había cortado una vena, Harry no reaccionaba, no dejaba de ver fijamente a Draco, y este no dejaba de ver con insistencia los trozos de vidrio en el piso, manchados de sangre. Sin embargo Reaven se interpuso entre ambos.

— ¿Draco te encuentras bien? —inquirió preocupado, Reaven había logrado notar la tensa postura del rubio Sly, sobre todo la repentina mirada de angustia en sus ojos, no era normal ver ese tipo de expresiones en él. Ignoraba inconcientemente el alboroto del morenito de ojos verdes, como llamaba a ese chico, desde que lo había conocido en Hogsmeade, le sorprendió que Draco se mostrara preocupado, porque lo sabia perfectamente, su rubio Dragón estaba preocupado por ese chico— si deseas puedes ir en su ayuda...

Ante la suave sugerencia Draco giro su rostro con brusquedad para poder mirar los ojos de Reav, no esperaba eso.

— No creo que me necesite —articulo después de unos momentos. Su tono fue frió, pero se pudo notar un dejo de angustia, tan imperceptible que le pareció habérselo imaginado. Claramente no sabía la magnitud del daño que hicieron sus palabras a Harry quien había salido de su impasibilidad y miraba por fin su mano. Pues aunque la mayoría ignoro el intercambio de palabras susurrantes, Harry pudo escuchar e interpretar las palabras, años debajo de unas sucias escaleras le hicieron desarrollar el sentido auditivo lo suficiente como para notar cuando debía y cuando no debía salir de su alacena, para no poder encontrarse con su abusivo primo o un mandato absurdo de sus tíos.

Obligándose a ignorar las palabras del rubio platinado, comenzando a resentir las consecuencias de su descontrol. La manga de la camisa junto a la túnica estaban completamente empapadas—_...¡MALDITA SEAS!..._—grito para sus adentros, sin saber a ciencia cierta a quien maldecía exactamente, aparto dulcemente a Herm quien ya tenia los ojos acuosos por la angustia, le indico a Ron que le soltara, este negó reciamente sus ojos reflejando la misma preocupación, mas la mirada de profundo vació en Harry le hicieron desistir, aturdido.

Se quito la bufanda con brusquedad, si no podía transmitir su furia con palabras lo haría con acciones, no importando que fuera así mismo, no a sus amigos, no a la gente a su alrededor, no al chico Black, no a Malfoy, sino a él mismo, por su estupidez.

Saco su varita y apunto a la herida que borboteaba sangre en grandes cantidades.

—_ /Reversor/_ —siseo en Parcél sin darse cuenta, la furia nublaba su sentido común y no noto las exclamaciones de sorpresa y temor ante el Oscuro Don. Pero no era todo, una pequeña luz dorada lo rodeaba, muy leve, pero el sonido siseante les había distraído de ese detalle.

La herida se cerro al instante, el vidrio antes incrustado desapareció, incluso la sangre vertida desapareció, no se instalo en su cuerpo de nuevo, y Harry lo sabia, pues estaba comenzando a marearse, estaba sofocándose. Se le hizo extraño que la sangre desapareciera, cuando el Príncipe de Hielo le había cerrado la herida por la pluma, esta se había cerrado dejando el rastro de la sangre, y esta vez todo había desaparecido como si nunca se hubiera cortado.

— ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué...? ¿De donde...? —Ron no sabia que preguntar con exactitud, le sostuvo la mano, observándole de un lado y de otro.

Harry se soltó con desgano, la furia le consumía en el interior. Trato de sonreír para tranquilizarlos, pero simplemente no podía, la imagen de ese chico Black besando a SU Draco le estaba atormentando.

— No tengo ganas de explicar nada —corto tajante, harto, sobre todo por ser ignorado y apartado de la vista de Draco, quien estaba cubierto por la alta figura de Reaven.

— Harry será mejor que vallamos al colegio, necesitas revisar eso en la enfermería, aunque la hallas cerrado, perdiste mucha sangre, estas muy pálido —Herm intervino desesperada, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo el "porque" solo quería que su amigo de revisara lo mas antes posible.

— No es necesario

— Harry...—reprocho molesta.

— ¡Basta! Estoy bien —bufo— no necesitan ser mis niñeras...

— Nosotros nos preocupamos por ti —intervino Ron, molesto.

— ¡Me largo! —levantándose de golpe, lo cual le causo un repentino mareo, tambaleándose peligrosamente, mas fue sostenido rápidamente por unos fuertes brazos que lo apoyaron con suavidad en un pecho marcado.

— Debería escuchar a sus amigos Sr. Potter —especto un suave voz.

— Profesor Liouncour —musito sonrojado. Tan débilmente que nadie más lo escucho, Lestat tuvo que sostenerlo y levantarlo en brazos, pues el pequeño se había desmayado.

— ¡Harry! —gritaron Ron y Herm.

— Tan testarudo como dicen ¿he? —comento divertido, mirando con dulzura la expresión tranquila del pelinegro— Srta. Granger, Sr. Weasley, estará bien, solo se desmayo, no es necesario que acompañen al Sr. Potter al Colegio, yo mismo lo llevare, disfruten de su día...

— Pero...

— Por favor Srta. Granger, no me obligue a ordenarle que se quede —objeto con una sonrisa sexy, Herm se sonrojo. Hermione sabía muy bien que él podía, había investigado todo lo que un Vampiro es, bueno, en libros, y había encontrado varios dones asombrosos, incluido el poder de dominar, con la mirada, con mensajes incitadores y su belleza sobrenatural.

— ¿Cómo supo...? —intervino Ron.

— ¿Cómo supe que el joven Potter estaba lastimado? —completo en una sonrisa misteriosa— creo que eso no me corresponde explicarlo...—mirando a todos con curiosidad, deteniéndose en especifico en Malfoy, este le devolvió una mirada gélida, Lestat sonrió indulgente, si, definitivamente ese tipo de expresiones eran de Armand cada vez que le veía— regresen todos a sus labores, el espectáculo ya paso...

Se retiro con la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes, Draco estuvo tentado a detenerlo, pero la mano de Theodore sobre la suya se lo impidió. Éste negó con su típica expresión neutra.

— No es el momento Draco —indico para luego cruzarse de brazos de nuevo, ignorando a todos.

Draco maldijo interiormente al Vampiro. Sin embargo no dio muestras de su turbación. Reaven se dedico a observar las reacciones de todos. Suspirando con pesadez decidió resolver ese embrollo. Pues de algo estaba completamente seguro, él era el causante de tanto revuelo.

— Me voy —anunció de pronto Viktor, atrayendo la atención de Hermione— nos veremos luego Hermione...Srta. Parkinson...

Ambas le devolvieron la despedida (la pelinegra aun reciente). Pansy decidió retirarse después de despedirse de su novia reconfortándole.

— Todo estará bien —murmuro Ron si dejar de ver la salida, como queriendo convencerse así mismo, ambos amigos sabían que no era la herida lo que les preocupaba, eran mas bien las reacciones de su amigo, estaba siendo demasiado impulsivo, inestable— oh, te lo juro Herm, si Harry esta desequilibrado por culpa de ese Hurón, lo destrozo con mis propias manos...

Ante la amenaza Herm le miro reprobadora, aunque en el interior concordaba con él.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

El Profesor de Defensa se encaminaba con paso normal hacia el Castillo, llevando en brazos a Harry, quien aun se mantenía desmayado. Se encargo de ir por un camino no muy circulado, pues tener a Harry Potter en sus brazos, inconciente, no era muy bien visto, pensarían que él fue el atacante, más aun si Dumbledore se enteraba y pensara que siendo un Vampiro estuvo tentado a lastimar al Niño-Que-Vivió. No, no era una muy buena reacción.

Mirando el apacible rostro del chico se permitió un pensamiento de deseo, claramente para él, morder a alguien no solo representaba alimentarse, la placentera sensación de tomar la sangre de sus presas era inigualable, mucho mas si venia de personas que consideraba atrayentes en porte. Como el chico Potter, nadie, a excepción de su pareja, le hacia sentir esa ternura amorosa, sentía ternura por la raza mortal, pero no los veía como sus amantes eternos.

No resistiendo sus impulsos (no que nuca halla tratado de hacerlo), se detuvo, dejando caer con lentitud el cuerpo de Harry, solo sosteniéndolo de la cintura y la cabeza del chico recostada en su brazo, de modo que el joven cuerpo quedaba recargado en su totalidad sobre el suyo, acercando su mano debajo de su barbilla, le levanto el bello rostro y le miro detenidamente, como comprobando las similitudes entre ese pequeño y su amante. Decidiendo mejor, que comprobarlo con acciones era más placentero, se inclino hacia el relajado rostro, dispuesto a probar los apetecibles labios, un roce, casi saboreando la dulzura de esa cavidad...

_No te atrevas...  
_

Una presencia le hizo detenerse de improviso, una clara advertencia fue mandada, no era el de un animal, ni mágico ni normal, tampoco el de un humano, era un leve susurro, algo que se deslizaba con sutileza por los alrededores, como aquellas presencias que alguna vez sintió cuando era un Vampiro recién creado. No podía sentir los pensamientos de ese ser, eso le llevaba a concluir que era un Inmortal.

— Bueno quien quiera que seas, si necesitas algo de mi parte te agradecería que aparecieras —sugirió frío, a la nada, no permitiría que nadie le amenazase, mucho menos teniendo al pequeño en sus brazos.

— A veces me sorprende lo sutil que puedes llegar a ser, y lo mas importante, olvidar mi esencia —contesto una suave voz, en igualdad de frialdad y un poco de reproche.

La alta figura, delgada y bien formada de Louis Pointe du Lac se deslizo ante su presencia, majestuoso, vestía formal, una gabardina negra le cubría, solo abierta para mostrar unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca ceñidos al cuerpo, con su cabello suelto cayendo en sus hombros, sus ojos brillando con amenazante frialdad, no al chico en sus brazos, mas bien a Lestat.

Lestat estuvo tentado a abrasarlo y besarlo hasta cansarse, a decir verdad la mirada asesina solo avivaba su deseo.

— _¡Beau!_ (Hermoso) ¿Qué haces aquí? —el único que podía sorprenderlo de verdad, no esperaba en lo mas mínimo la llegada de Louis, el Vampiro de ojos verdes no era un imprudente, nuca haría algo que representara peligro hacia sus seres queridos, pero su presencia en esos momentos indicaba lo contrario.

— Evitando que juegues —contesto molesto, Lestat aun no soltaba el rostro del chico.

— ¿jugar, no estoy jugando, estoy experimentando —desvió estupidamente, dejando de abrazar a Harry de manera provocativa, ¿desde cuando el Príncipe Travieso decía tan baratas mentiras, la respuesta: desde que Louis apareció en su vida amorosa.

Louis se movió velozmente, tomando desprevenido a Lestat, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado reprimió un gruñido de protesta. Louis ahora tenía en sus brazos a Harry.

— Experimentar, en tu vocabulario significa sinónimo de jugar —comento mirando al chico en sus brazos, ahora si Lestat se había pasado, ciertamente el chico era muy parecido a él, pero no significaba que Lestat se volviera tan endemoniado al querer a ese niño como un experimento a su lujuriosa diversión— y yo no permitiré que juegues con inocentes...

Lestat sonrió resignado, una oportunidad de oro se le había escapado.

— Sabes que nunca le haría daño —indico con una sonrisa tranquilizadora— nunca...

— Lo se...pero aun así lo que tratas de hacer lo lastimaría de otra forma —evidencio serio—...incluyendo a otros...

El rubio quiso contradecirle, pero no podía, sabía que cuando decía "otros" se refería también a lastimar a Louis.

— No es mi intención hacerlo, solo quiero encontrar respuestas...

Louis sonrío, regresando a Harry a los brazos del rubio, este lo tomo con delicadeza.

— Lo se, y acepto que no me gusta mucho que sacies tu curiosidad de esa manera, pero aun así es lo único que puedo hacer...

_Louis donde rayos estas..._

Lestat levanto una ceja interrogante.

— Si no me equivoco ese fue Daniel...¿podrías decirme con quien mas llegaste?

Louis sonrió inocentemente. Lestat encontró irresistible eso y se acerco aun más atrayendo a un sorprendido Louis con suavidad, besándolo. Aun así lo suficientemente separado para no aplastar al chico en sus brazos.

El otro hombre le correspondió anhelante, extrañaba estar con su amante. Al separarse el suave brillo regreso a los ojos verdes de Louis.

— Daniel, Jesse y Mael —musito la respuesta a la pregunta anterior, tratando de no dejarse dominar por las acciones del Príncipe Travieso.

_Louis aparece de una vez..._

Ambos Vampiros ignoraron de nuevo el llamado.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende?...los mas jóvenes e impulsivos...—se burlo Lestat rodando los ojos.

— Idiota —insulto Louis soltándose del agarre, para luego alejarse en dirección al llamado— tu eres él mas impulsivo de todos, no te escudes de nuestra "juventud" para evidenciarnos de esa manera tan racionalista...

— No es que me moleste que estés aquí —trato de disculparse— pero estas arriesgando nuestros propósitos...

Louis se detuvo y sin voltear aun, se cruzo de brazos.

— No es que suene un ingenuo pero que yo sepa...mas bien que toda la Asamblea sepa tu decidiste hacer este trato sin consultarnos, ni avisarnos con anticipo, en pocas palabras tú y nadie mas que tú efectúas tus propósitos...

— Esa acusación es demasiado viniendo de tu parte _mon amour _(amor mío), hieres mis sentimientos —Louis bufo en desacuerdo, Lestat sonrió reconociendo eso como una apreciación— ciertamente esto lo hago por mis propósitos —confeso— pero estos te incluyen a ti, a nosotros...incluso podría favorecer a Armand y Daniel...

— ¿De que hablas? —inquirió perspicaz, estaba muy confundido, no llegando a una conclusión que le aclarase los movimientos de Lestat, arriesgarse tanto tenia que tener una buena recompensa, pero el rubio no se explicaba bien.

_Maldita sea Louis trae tu hermosa humanidad aquí mismo si no quieres que te regrese a Nueva Orleáns y te acuse con Marius..._

Lestat reprimió una exclamación de frustración.

— Mael —aclaro Louis con una sonrisa afectada, ese chico, Mael, hasta tenía tacto cada vez que regañaba a alguien, sobre todo al más "humano" de los Vampiros. Lestat pensaba que era demasiado llevado.

— Lo se...reconozco con claridad cada uno de los mensajes que la Asamblea envía recurrentemente —indico fastidiado.

Louis siguió su camino, riendo gracilmente.

— Después me lo explicas con más tiempo, pero eso si te advierto, no me engañes Lestat, no se te ocurra hacerlo...

Lestat no tuvo tiempo de alegar pues el pelinegro había desparecido. Recibió un último pensamiento de parte de su amante y sonrió con ternura.

_m'aimez-vous?_(¿ me amas?)...

— _par toute l'éternité_(por toda la eternidad)...

Un movimiento en sus brazos le sobresalto.

— ¿Profesor Lioncourt? —murmuro Harry, confundido al encontrarse en los brazos de su profesor, ante esto se sonrojo fuertemente— ¿podría bajarme por favor?...

— Veo que ya despertaste, y no, no te bajo, perdiste mucha sangre, así que te quedas tranquilo hasta que te lleve al Colegio...

— Pero...

— No, nada de peros, te dije que si necesitabas de mi ayuda me la pidieras —regaño suavemente.

— No necesitaba ayuda, solo me corte, no es muy importante...

— Aun así dejaste que sangrara más de lo debido, te rehusaste a la petición de la Srta. Granger e ignoraste la magnitud de tu estado...

Harry gruño molesto, no le gustaba ser cuidado como una pieza de cristal

— Puedo caminar solo —replico.

— No

— Pero...

El rubio Vampiro le beso.

— ¿um? —Harry abrió sus ojos como platos, sonrojado a más no poder ¿Su profesor de Defensa le estaba besando?

Lestat sonrió aun besándolo, sin duda le fascinaba romper normas, Louis se enojaría si le viera, pero aun así no le quitaba lo placentero a la situación.

— No halle mejor forma para callarte —se disculpo simplemente, Harry no dejaba de verle en estupor.

El Chico Dorado no hablo en todo el camino, tampoco cuando llego a la enfermería, Lestat se encargo de explicarle a Madame Pomfrey como paso todo el incidente de la perdía de sangre, Harry solo se limitaba a asentir o responder en monosílabos. Demasiado turbado y mareado, aunque no sabia el porque de tanto mareo últimamente.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Ese mismo día, por los corredores desiertos del Castillo, casi llegando al Gran Comedor. Draco Malfoy se dirigía con paso elegante y apresurado por lo pasillos, acaba de tener una fuerte discusión con su Padrino y no sabia con exactitud cual eral el motivo, sonaba absurdo, pero la culpa de ello era Severus, este no le había sabido explicar la razón de su enfado. Solo el había pedido un consejo, que era realmente "amar", explico todas la sensaciones que sentía cuando estaba con el moreno, cada una de las acciones que por instinto cometía, muy inspirado se sintió en esos momentos y lo había soltado todo, el Profesor le había mirado con los ojos grandemente abiertos y había empezado a soltar impropios y amenazas a cierto Gryffindor, Draco se extraño, él ya le había explicado su relación con Harry, claramente esperaba que su Padrino llegara a la conclusión de que no estaba jugando, lo peor fue cuando le contó sobre su encuentro, su Padrino casi se desploma, Draco preocupado le pregunto la razón de su estado, el Profesor no le dijo nada, solo se paro y escribió algo en una nota con rapidez, y salio del despacho dejando a Draco sorprendido. Probablemente se dirigía a la lechuzeria.

— _A Lucius le va a dar un ataque _—fue lo único que pudo escuchar. El tono de su Padrino fue lo que le preocupo mas, había sonado angustiado, nunca en su corta vida lo había escuchado hablar así. Obviamente a su Padre le iba afectar que su hijo se acostara con el Niño-Que-Vivió, pero no era para tanto, Severus le había prometido cubrirlo, no evidenciarlo frente a su Padre.

Mas la imagen de Harry en brazos del Profesor Lioncourt le distrajo de pronto, ¿de donde había venido, no lo sabia, pero eso había pasado el día pasado y no entendía porque resurgía en esos momentos. En definitiva ese Vampiro no le caía nada bien, no permitiría que un chupa sangre le robara lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

No se había dado cuenta en la dirección que iba y había llegado al pie de las escaleras de la Torre de Astronomía. Se dispuso a subirlas analizando cual era la magnitud de su posecividad, demasiada para su autocontrol.

Al llegar a la habitación se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta, entro con paso lento y casualidades de la vida, Harry Potter esta recargado en el barandal mirando hacia el paisaje, al parecer sin notar la presencia de Draco. Una sensación en su pecho le impulso a dirigirse como en trance hacia el moreno.

Este sin notarlo aun, suspiro abatido, muy cansado, aun resentía la acción de su Profesor y sobre todo la "relación" de Black con Draco. Unos brazos a sus alrededor le sobresaltaron, quiso voltearse pero esos mismos brazos se cerraron con suavidad impidiéndoselo.

— ¿Por qué ese suspiro? —la suave voz del rubio se le hizo lejana, sintiendo la calidez de ese abrazo, el aroma a Draco. Algo en su interior se removió calidamente, desde su corazón hasta su vientre. Volteo con lentitud al chico y lo beso lentamente, intensificando el beso, no siendo rechazado, comenzó acariciarlo con dulzura y deseo, necesitaba sentir esa suave piel de nuevo, confirmar sus sospechas en un nuevo encuentro.

Harry se sentía gloriosamente feliz, sentir las atenciones de atractivo Sly le reconfortaba, sintió que poco a poco se disipaba la incertidumbre, después de unos interminables minutos de caricias mutuas, de casi rozar la intensidad del deseo de estar juntos de nuevo, ¿Por qué esa desesperada necesidad? y recordando el porque Harry se parto bruscamente, jadeando tratando de acomodarse la ropa. Draco le miro interrogante.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?

— No es de tu incumbencia lo que me suceda—especto abrazándose así mismo, le era tan difícil mantener su aplomo, se sentía muy confundido, por momentos sus sensaciones se revolvían y no sabia que pensar.

— Es de mi incumbencia —devolvió cruzándose de brazos, le costaba lo suyo no acercarse y abrazarlo.

— ¿Por qué? No somos pareja, mucho menos amantes —hablo molesto expandiendo sus brazos retadoramente.

— Pero ya estuvimos juntos —aseguro Draco, sin dejar de mirarle ni enfurecerse por la actitud tan Gryffindor— realmente nuca he dicho que no seamos nada, me agrada tu compañía —confeso apacible.

Harry gruño frustrado.

— Fue una apuesta ¡Tu lo dijiste! —termino gritando.

Draco entrecerró sus plateados ojos, molesto.

— Nunca he dicho tal cosa, tú lo llegaste a suponer...—aclaro fríamente—...yo te ofrecí una propuesta, tu la convertiste en una apuesta...ninguna de las dos son iguales...

A Harry le pareció demasiado arrogante esa acusación.

— ¡Por que tú no dejabas de insinuarte!

— Y tú no me rechazabas —indico tranquilo, Harry no respondió— lo que me llevo a concluir que te gustaba de la misma forma que yo a ti...

— y aun así me marcas como tu propiedad ¿verdad? —objeto con amargura— sin mi consentimiento.

Draco frunció el entrecejo, pero no mostró mas emoción, Harry se enojo mas ante la insensibilidad del otro.

— No se de que hablas —y realmente no sabia de que hablaba, por primera vez Draco Malfoy lucia un tanto confundido ante Harry, eso le lastimo mas, ¿acaso Draco lo hacía a propósito, ¿acaso no de daba cuenta de lo que hacia, y de pronto recordó las palabras de su amiga "para Malfoy eres solamente suyo...y te lo hizo saber inconcientemente...", ¿inconcientemente, ¿Draco sentía algo mas que deseo por él?

— ¿En ese caso me dirás lo que sientes por mi? —resolvió preguntarle directamente, casi retándole— pues nadie le dice a cualquiera que se aleje de otros, solo para que no le conquisten...

Draco un poco sorprendido por eso se hacer hasta él. Ciertamente él le había pedido que se alejara de cualquier incitador, pero eso lo hizo pensando en la zorra de Chang. Y se ahorraba conflictos con otros por la atención de Harry, lo miro detenidamente, para encontrar una respuesta.

— Eres atractivo, hermoso, eres muy deseado por todos, y aunque no lo creas por mi —respondió dejando de verle, aun no tenia el suficiente valor como para confesar algo mas profundo, aun no, se decía. Tenia que aclarar la reacción de su Padrino, y la futura intervención de su Padre.

La reacción hostil no era lo que esperaba.

— ¡Eso es demasiado amable de tu parte Malfoy! —puntualizo con sarcasmo, no era lo que esperaba, eso solo reafirmaba el echo de verse como una deseo carnal, ignorándolo se acerco de nuevo al barandal dándole la espalda al Sly.

Draco termino de enfurecerse.

— ¡Que es lo que realmente te molesta! —tomo a Harry del brazo y lo volteo bruscamente, estampándolo contra una pared cercana— ¡Me tienes, aun estamos juntos, queda medio mes mas! ¡Anda contesta!

Harry termino de descontrolarse, ¿medio mes más? ¿y después que, volver a las discusiones, volver a ser Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy los mas acérrimos enemigos de Hogwarts, no, eso no es lo que deseaba, lagrimas de impotencia comenzaron a rodar por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Algo en el interior del Príncipe de Slytherin se removió dolorosamente al ver al Chico Dorado en ese estado.

— ¡Que te veas con otro de manera amorosa! ¡Que te beses con otro! ¡QUE DIGAS AMAR A OTRO CUANDO ME MUERO DE CELOS POR TI!

Ya esta, lo había dicho, Harry ante su propia declaración se tapo la boca con horror, ¿desde cuando era tan débil, se quedo ahí parado, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una solución.

— ¿Por mi? —susurro Draco quedamente, aun sin creérselo, su rostro se había endurecido y todo rastro de turbación desapareció, Harry le miro aun mas dolido, ¿acaso no le afectada nada?

—¡MALDITA SEAS MALFOY! —grito desesperado tratando de descifrar el brillo en los ojos del otro— ¡TE ACABO DE DECIR QUE ME MOLESTA QUE ESTES CON ESE ESTUPIDO BLACK Y TU NO HACES NADA!

Ante eso Draco reacciono sorprendido, ¿Con Reaven, desde cuando Reaven tenía que ver en todo eso.

— Reaven no tiene nada que ver —especto, molesto— no deberías insultarlo cuando en realidad no lo conoces...

— ¡EL TIENE MUCHO QUE VER! ¡Me dirás que besarse con el arrimado de Black frente a todo un público no es un indicio! —aclaro Harry limpiándose el rastro de la lagrimas con fuerza.

— Tú lo has dicho anteriormente, tú y yo no somos pareja, pero mantenemos una relación aceptable, y te pediré de nuevo, que dejes de insultar a Reaven...además no sabes que relación tenemos Reaven y yo, todos rumorean, y lo que mas me decepciona es que tu escuchas rumores absurdos...

El tono fue lento, suave, un poco dolido, que al punto de llegar al "te pediré de nuevo" sonaron como una perfecta amenaza, no una petición, Harry no dijo nada, ya no sabia que decir, las lágrimas volvieron a deslizarse silenciosas.

Draco al no ver nada mas que pena y desasosiego en el chico frente a él le causaron molestia y dolor, molestia al saberse visto como un blanco para los rumores de los demás y dolor al saber que Harry no confiaba en él.

— Nos veremos luego, cuando dejes de conjeturar cosas que no tienen nada que ver...—indico neutro, dejando la estancia.

¿Cómo se atrevía a juzgarlo de esa manera, él no seguía los rumores, el solo miraba los hechos, el beso en las Tres Escobas y la declaración que no negó Draco el día de la llegada de Black eran suficientes pruebas para él.

Pero de algo si estaba seguro, Draco Malfoy no iba a jugar con él, y él no se mantendría al margen, era una promesa a su dignidad, un aura dorada le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, en un movimiento brusco de su mano todos lo objetos frágiles como el planetario de cristal y los sistemas solares, junto a las ventanas se rompieron en pequeñas partículas.

Suspiro profundamente, un último sollozo fue todo lo que profirió para luego retirarse.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Sala Común de Gryffindor, un helado día para mantenerse calidos y reconfortares dentro del Castillo.

Hermione se mantenía, como siempre, pensativa, escribiendo quien sabe que cosa en un pergamino, Ron jugaba ajedrez mágico contra Seamus, obviamente Ron no necesitaba mucho para llevar la ventaja, era un experto en eso, prueba de ello eran las 15 continuas derrotas de sus amigos, alternándose entre un depresivo Harry, un Seamus mas que distraído y un Dean muy entusiasmado.

— Péguenme un tiro….—lamentándose con dramatismo, El-Niño-Que-Vivió yacía recostado boca arriba en el largo sillón, con un cojín en su cara simulando asfixiarse así mismo, los demás le ignoraban, para ellos eso era muy típico desde que iniciaron las vacaciones de Navidad, llevaban solo 4 días de soledad y ya se habían acostumbrado de las quejas de su Líder— enserio, que alguien venga y acabe con mi miserable vida…..

— ¿ah? —exclamo un chico de 6to curso, pasando por casualidad por ahí.

— ¡No hay nada que ver! —ahuyento Harry en un tono molesto, levantándose de golpe, el pobre ingrato se fue murmurando acerca de que los menores de ahora eran menos respetuosos con sus mayores.

— ¿Y ahora porque estas de ese humor? —pregunto Ron sin mirarlo, moviendo estratégicamente una pieza, una de los peones de Seamus salio disparado en dedazos, este suspiro frustrado y Ron sonrió satisfecho.

— ¿Tener a cierta Serpiente y a la ves no tenerla? —comento despectivo, demasiado. Herm levanto la vista de su escrito, Ron le miro entrecerrando los ojos.

— No te quejes —indico indiferente. Seamus y Dean no se metieron, pero sospechaban a lo que se referían. No era secreto en el Colegio sobre las inesperadas relaciones de los Líderes de ambas Casas. Saltaba a la vista la "fricción" entre ellos.

— Esa es la primera reacción que deseábamos —intervino Herm sin mirarlos, continuó su escrito.

Harry les lanzo miradas asesinas. Ambos chicos le ignoraron.

— ¿Estas planeando una de tus "estrategias"? —indago Harry curioso, dejando su humor de: los-muerdo-si-me-hablan.

Herm le sonrió misteriosa.

— Esta ves pretendo utilizar mas ayudantes —sugirió como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando insinuadora a Dean y Seamus.

Seamus le sonrió curioso. Dejando de lado el juego, naturalmente no necesitaba continuar, Ron ya había ganado con ese movimiento, no valía la pena seguir un juego perdido.

— ¿A que te refieres? —cuestiono Dean. Colocando al chico irlandés sobre su regazo, este ronroneo feliz. Ron bufo, los mimos empezaban de nuevo. El pelirrojo tenia cierta envidia por los cariños que se hacían entre si esos dos, sobre todo el saber que ambos se querían de la misma forma. Por otro lado, él deseaba tener algo más que jueguitos con Zabini. Era una pena que el Sly lo viera como una presa más.

Harry mostró una mueca triste. Murmurando por lo bajo algo que sonó como "serpiente rastrera". Herm negó resignada.

— Ustedes saben acerca de esto —afirmo con rotundidad— así que espero su ayuda…

Seamus asintió feliz. Dean sonrió y apretó su abrazo.

— No que nos halla caído del todo bien, darnos cuenta sobre la atracción de Malfoy con Harry, incluso la de ustedes dos —refiriéndose a Herm y Ron con miradas cómplices— con Zabini y Parkinson….

— Sobre todo si las Serpientes (sin ofender) se han mostrado muy hostiles cada vez que alguien comenta algo sobre ustedes en su presencia —aporto Seamus levantándose y sentándose sobre el escritorio donde Herm escribía. Ella les sonrió, después de todo, los chicos no eran tan despistados como pensaba.

— ¿Y no avisan verdad? —reprocho Ron en un gruñido, el saberse observado en sus intentos de conquista no era muy cómodo, prefería la ignorancia de verse como un cotilleo por el colegio. Sobre todo para sus amigos, también compañeros de dormitorio.

Ellos sonrieron nerviosos.

Harry les miro mosqueado. Imágenes atrayentes y a la vez hostigantes sobre Draco, al mencionar "Serpientes", se revolvieron en su mente. Lo que menos quería hacer en esos momentos era pensar en él, pues parte de esas escenas incluían al chico Black siendo mimoso con su Draco. Se mordió la lengua ante ese pensamiento posesivo, estaba dejándose llevar por la intriga y los celos, y eso era muy malo si la rubia serpiente se enteraba, podría usarlo en su contra. Peor aun si Draco defendía al chico aquel.

Hermione observaba atenta las reacciones del moreno, leves si no observabas bien, notables si conocías a Harry Potter tanto como él mismo nunca podría llegar a hacerlo. Últimamente su amigo estaba de un humor desequilibrado, era típico des vez en cuando, cada año pasaba algo que lo hacia sentir así, pero esto no tenia nada que ver con Voldemort y sus intentos de asesinato, esta vez, eran Malfoy y sus acciones, Harry estaba demasiado sensible, demasiado a su parecer. Cuando había llegado al castillo después del incidente del la cortada lo habían visto un poco deprimido, no les quiso hablar el resto del día, pero al siguiente ya estaba mejor, les saludo normalmente y les contó lo que había pasado con el Profesor, era de cuidarse ese Vampiro, tendrían que figurar la manera de que no inquietara mas a su amigo. Aun así algo les estaba ocultando, algo que dejo apagado a Harry.

— ¿Aun quieres continuar? —cuestiono gentil. Harry se sobresalto por la inesperada petición. Los demás chicos le vieron atentos, esperando tal vez que se negara.

Asintió lentamente. Como pensándolo mejor.

— En ese entonces….—se detuvo observando alrededor, dos chicos de 2do estaban en uno de los sillones apartados, 5 mas de 4to se encontraban en lo alto de la escaleras, una chica que parecía ser de 7mo platicaba con uno de 5to, parecía ser Neville. Demasiados testigos, pensó detenidamente— mejor vallamos a un lugar menos concurrido…

Harry y Ron asintieron. Sabían cual era un buen lugar para hablar sin molestias. Dean y Seamus se encogieron de hombros.

Camino al séptimo piso, hacia la Sala de los Menesteres los chicos charlaban animados, aun así Harry parecía estar muy inquieto. Herm suspiro.

— Tranquilo Harry….

Harry le miro confundido. Ella sonrió agraciada.

— Dean, Seamus, nunca nos dijeron porque se quedaron —comento Ron, subiendo las escaleras móviles, se detuvieron al ver que la escalera en que se encontraban se movía en dirección opuesta.

— Yo me quede porque aun estoy indignada con mi Madre —comenzó Seamus casualmente. Los demás entendieron el porque, a inicios del curso les había comentado que su madre le había advertido que no se acercara a Harry, por los rumores de que estaba loco, buscando atención por los sucesos del Torneo de los Tres Magos, él se molesto por la ignorancia de su madre, a pesar de que no sabia realmente lo que le había ocurrido a su amigo, mas no le importaron los chismes del Profeta, a su madre si que le importo pues se rehusó a darle cualquier apoyo, su padre al contrario resolvió apoyarlo, confiaba que su hijo escogiera bien sus amistades— no se a retractado, mi papá me dijo que era mejor dejarla así, y que me quedara, era mejor, además me la paso de maravilla con ustedes y con Dean….

Dean le beso suavemente. Los demás se sintieron mejor ante su último comentario, Harry esperaba no arruinar las relaciones de familia entre sus amigos, no por su causa. Pero le alegraba saberse apoyado en ese aspecto.

Algo llamo la atención de Ron, quien al encaminarse un poco hacia la dirección que se movía la escalera se detuvo y escucho unas voces amortiguadas por detrás de una puerta de roble. La curiosidad Gry pudo más que su prudencia. ¿Por algo Zabini le apodaba "Gatito" no?

Los demás sin notarlo seguían platicando, el pelirrojo abrió la puerta lentamente, no queriendo ahuyentar a sus ocupantes.

Dos cuerpo sudorosos se movían con pasmosa lentitud sobre una cama, uno encima del otro, el de encima parecía ser el mayor quien se movía rítmicamente sobre otro cuerpo mas pequeño, ambos cubiertos por una fina sabana que no dejaba ver sus partes inferiores, claramente el de arriba embestía al de abajo, ¿Cómo lo supo con exactitud? Lo gemidos de extrema excitación y placer que ambos proferían.

— umm..¡Oh!...aah..ah...Oliver, más...

— ah...deliciosamente estrecho, umm...Cedric...

Un movimiento rápido de Cedric y quedo encima de Oliver subiendo y bajando con imperiosa necesidad, introduciéndose mas hondamente el miembro del otro quien lo sujetaba de las caderas, los gemidos aumentaron y la tela se deslizo, Ron ya no quiso ver más.

¿Cedric Diggory? ¿Oliver Wood, Oh por santo Merlín, ¿acaso estaba destinado a cachar in-fraganti a todos las personas en esas situaciones? Se abstuvo de decir algo, y se abstuvo de azotar la puerta, se retiro como ido y se acerco a sus amigos.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —inquirió Herm— ¿Por qué estas tan rojo?

Todos le miraron con curiosidad y Ron gimió lastimeramente.

— No preguntes por favor, cuando lo procese bien se los explico —suplico aun rojo como el granate, nadie quiso decir mas, algo realmente mal a de haber pasado como para poner en ese estado al mas agresivo de los presentes.

Continuado con su plática Dean tomo la palabra.

— Yo me quede porque quería pasar las fiestas con mi novio —Seamus le retribuyo con un beso, la escalera se movió de nuevo hacia el camino donde debían continuar— mis padres lo entendieron, todo lo que tenga que ver con el mundo mágico les atrae, y lo de mi repentino noviazgo con un chico no opaco su opinión, les extraño, pero lo aceptaron…además necesitamos ayudarles —confeso en un guiño.

— Solo esperábamos el momento en que nos pidieran ayuda —aseguro Seamus dando una vuelta a una esquina, siguiendo a Harry, quien encabezaba al grupo.

— Y yo que pensé que no podían haber chicos listos en Gryffindor —comento Herm.

— ¡hey! No insultes Herm —alegaron Harry y Ron. La pareja rió ante tal comparación.

— No es un insulto, es una afirmación —evidencio Herm deteniéndose frente a una pared, Dean y Seamus se vieron confundidos.

— ¿Cómo era que teníamos que abrir el cuarto? —le cuestiono Herm a Harry.

— Tienes que pasar por enfrente tres veces pensando lo que deseas —aclaro mientras se posicionaba y lo realizaba. La misma puerta que había aparecido la primera vez que fueron se materializo de la nada. La pareja de Gryffindors exclamaron sonidos de sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo habían encontrado este lugar? —hablo Dean mientras entraban, la misma habitación de apariencia apacible y cómoda como la Sala Común de Gryffindor les dio la bienvenida. La misma jarra de bebidas se encontraba en una mesa central, pero en esos momentos estaba llena de cristalina y refrescante agua, cinco vasos exactamente le rodeaban.

— Secreto de estado —contesto Harry guiñándole un ojo.

Los cinco chicos se sentaron en ambos sillones, los suficientemente amplios como para recostarse cada uno en ellos.

— Y bien, ¿que es lo que exactamente quieren que hagamos? —empezó Seamus ansioso.

— Como nadie sabe de su relación…

— Aun…—corto Dean sonriendo, Herm le correspondió la sonrisa. Con ello le querían decir que su relación no estaría mas en las sombras, a su debido tiempo saldrían del "armario", aquellos que sabían de la relación entre ambos Gry solo eran los compañeros de habitación (incluyendo a Neville) y a Herm quien al ser mejor amiga de Ron y Harry se entero con el consentimiento de la pareja.

—…aun —agrego con diversión— ….necesitaremos (si no es mucha molestia) que ambos finjan estar interesados en Harry, "sedúzcanlo" —pidió Herm con una sonrisa conciliadora, Harry quien estaba bebiendo un baso de agua escupió el contenido en los rostros de picara diversión de ambos enamorados, que obviamente aceptaron con sendas sonrisas divertidas.

— ¡Pe-pero Hermione, eso es demasiado! —refuto Harry escandalizado. Sonrojado a más no poder.

— No me digas que es demasiado Harry Potter —regaño con un dedo acusador— Draco Malfoy es de armas de temerse, tu lo viste mejor que nadie, si él va a jugar con otros de esa manera tan provocativa tu tienes derecho también…

Ese echo termino de convencerlo, recordando un pensamiento fugaz detuvo sus ideales—_... Nos veremos luego, cuando dejes de conjeturar cosas que no tienen nada que ver..._—eso le desconcertó, ¿Malfoy le pedía confianza, pues no la iba a obtener tan fácilmente.

— Herm, de todos modos no puedo participar de esa manera —informo molesto— "prometí" no hacerlo, ¿recuerdas?...

Herm no entendió, ¿promesa, entre comillas claro, y lo recordó, la recompensa a la apuesta, Harry había prometido no dejarse conquistar por nadie por todo un mes, solo quedaban 2 semanas más, era mucho tiempo.

— Él dijo que tú no te acercaras, mas no dijo que otros se te podían acercar —aclaro picara— puedes fingir "inocencia"...

— De acuerdo —acepto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— En ese caso...—intervino Dean, emocionado.

— Estamos dispuesto a seducir como nunca...—continuo Seamus.

— ...al _Niño_-Que-Vivió —terminaron todos saboreando la palabra "Niño", nadie podía culpar a alguien con "inocencia".

**Continuara...**

N.A: Hola gente! Aly se esconde debajo del escritorio se que "algunas" (Piru-chan¬¬u) querrán matarme por la escena de Oli/Ced...9.9...no lo pude evitar!...no tenia ni la mas remota idea como ponerlos, además Oli ya es profe, así que tiene la edad de actuar con mas maestría jo, me permito convertirlo en todo un experto en seducción hasta el punto de llevar a Cedric a la cama en 1 mes (ni siquiera Draco pudo hacer eso con Harry o.O) mujajajja adoro mi imprudencia XD, esa es mi musa, pues cada vez que llega siempre lo hace en clases cuando algún profe esta hablando de algo divertido y de pronto la inspiración me golpea con tantas ganas que a mitad de la clase me quiero ir a casa a escribir el fic XD. Pobre Rony Mirada sádica no es cierto XD, me fascina poner en aprietos al pelirrojo ju, acabo de leerme todooooo el tercer libro de Anne Rice: _La Reina de Los Condenados_, magnifico! Ahora me se mas o menos las descripciones de algunos vampiros, solo me gustaría que me describieran a Eric y a Mael Voz tipo operadora: aquellos que lo sepan por favor comunicarse con Alycen Riddle je, nos vemos luego! Besos!

Gracias a Sara por sus buenas intenciones, y sobre todo por hacerme saber que te gusto tanto la combinación entre los dos libros(sagas) mas grandes (para miXD) que hallan habido y garcías a La Princesa de los Vampiros, continuare muy protno y aquí ya tienes la aparición de Louis Bezu!

Saludos cordiales, de su servidora:

**Aly**


	17. 2da Parte Conquista al Principe de Hielo

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Capitulo XVI

2da Parte Conquista al Príncipe de Hielo

¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤ 

Colegio Hogwarts, tres días antes de Navidad, el Gran comedor, las cuatro grandes mesas que representaban la división de las Casas estaban sustituidas por una sola mesa circular, con el fin de "unir" mejor la convivencia entre los escasos presentes, idea de: Albus Dumbledore. ¿Acaso llegaron a pensar que la idea seria de alguien más que no fuera el loco y vivaracho Director? Naturalmente con el afán de unir a dos de las casas mas enemistadas de la historia, sobre todo con sus Lideres en ella.

Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff no contenían muchos alumnos en esos momentos, a excepción de los Líderes de las otras dos restantes: Cedric Diggory (único de su curso) y otros como Ernie Macmillian, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott todos de Hufflepuff. Anthony Goldstein Líder inequívoco de Ravenclaw y Capitán de su equipo quien venia acompañado de Cho Chang segunda al mando, el motivo de ese cargo era obvio, ser una de las "acompañantes" (en más de un sentido) preferidas de Anthony le beneficiaba. Otros de esa misma Casa como Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil y otros que casi nunca se daban a conocer (natural, viniendo de Hufflepuff). Gryffindor contaba con varios ocupantes, pero no tanto como en Slytherin que parecieron resueltos a mantenerse, en esas fiestas, demasiado tranquilos.

Harry Potter sentado en medio de Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley parecía decidido a no dejarse llevar y mirar como un idiota enamorado enfrente o dividirse entre eso y las ganas de matar a alguien de la manera mas horrorosa que incluso Lord Voldemort le alabaría por ello; el posible receptor de sus miradas Draco Malfoy se encontraba siendo abrazado por los hombros y escuchando atentamente los monólogos del "Nuevo Campeón" Reaven Black. DEMASIADO cerca el uno del otro a parecer del pelinegro.

— ¡Harry deja de hacer eso y come de una vez! —exigió Herm al ver como su amigo descuartizaba con saña su filete junto a las verduras, que ya parecían trocitos de pasto, como si el pedazo de carne le hubiese echo el peor de los desplantes, Ron, que veía todo desde hace rato, (y no, no estaba tragando como usualmente hacía) miraba con aprensión el ataque de mal humor que ya se venia viendo desde hace mucho, raro, pero ya usual.

Algo detuvo la actividad de todos por unos escasos segundos: la cristalina risa de Draco, la cual se dejaba escuchar por el aporte del chico Black (agradecidos todos los demás no perdían ese pequeño detalle).

Harry ya fastidiado estaba a punto de levantarse y golpear a Black con mucho furor pero algo le detuvo de golpe.

La mirada de absoluta diversión y ternura del Profesor Lioncourt. Harry se sonrojo y se llevo a la boca lo que quedaba de su comida, con mucha pena al verse descubierto de esa manera.

La actividad se reanudo. Nadie notó el intercambio de miradas, a excepción de los amigos de Harry, y Draco Malfoy. Sí, porque el Príncipe de Slytherin no perdía detalle de las reacciones del moreno a pesar de que la plática de Reav, le divertía. Este parecía notarlo también porque solo sonreía cada vez que el Sly lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia el morenito de ojos verdes.

Draco estaba furioso. A su parecer Harry estaba sonrojado sin atreverse a levantar su retadora mirada como hace unos momentos por culpa del estúpido Vampiro. No se supone que el Chico Dorado este cohibido por el Vampiro, se supone que debe estarlo por él, se decía posesivamente.

— Me creerían si les digo que el Profesor es muy...raro —comento Ron en un murmullo, Herm asintió pensativa y Harry se sonrojó más.

— No me gusta que se te quede mirando así, Harry —aportó Herm mirando inquisidoramente al rubio adulto.

Al parecer el moreno luchaba por no sonrojarse pero fallaba infructuosamente, su tonalidad rojiza le hacia parecer como si estuviera afiebrado, aun así no hablo y siguió jugando con su comida. Herm y Ron suspiraron exasperados.

— Pareces un perrito dominado por su amo —opinó el pelirrojo en una risita burlona.

El moreno le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, eso casi llegaba al termino que Draco usaba con él...Cachorro. Se deprimió de pronto—_...Malditas hormonas adolescentes..._—se decía con furia interior y tristeza no reprimible, rara combinación que nunca llegó a experimentar en sus cinco sentidos, eso mas bien le pasaba cuando dormía y soñaba con visiones oscuras.

Hermione pareció notarlo y adoptó una mirada determinada. Miró sin disimulo alguno a Malfoy y logro llamar su atención, pues el rubio miro furtivamente hacia ellos, Herm aprovecho eso y le sonrió superiormente, como diciendo que ella sabia algo por lo cual el rubio se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. El Sly extrañado por la abierta insinuación retadora no perdió detalle alguno, Reaven seguía hablando sin notar que era ignorado.

Herm sonrió más ampliamente y miro hacia el otro lado de la mesa, donde estaban Dean y Seamus, estos ya esperaban el momento de actuar y supieron captar con rapidez lo que pedía la castaña.

Seamus sonrió y le guiño un ojo a Dean.

— Lo intentare yo primero

— ¡Suerte! —exclamo Dean, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos los escucharan, siendo ignorado, pues la mayoría no consideraba importante las acciones traviesas de los alumnos. Nunca pensarían que tenía relación con Harry.

Seamus simuló arreglarse la ropa, y le devolvió una seña pícara, como una plática confidente. No era obvia su actuación, parecían planear la conquista de alguien, eso era todo. Se encamino rodeando la mesa y llegando al Trío Dorado, Herm dejo de poner atención y se dedico a platicar animadamente con Pansy (desde el anuncio ellas se dejaban ver) nadie se atrevía a decir nada mordaz a la pareja, claro, si no quería recibir maldiciones de parte de Sly y bromas y golpes desagradables de parte de Gry.

Seamus se coloco detrás de Harry y le mando una seña de que todo iba bien a Dean este le correspondió con el pulgar levantado. Draco vio esto con recelo.

— Hola Harry —saludo abrazando fraternalmente por los hombros al moreno e inclinadote hasta rozar la mejilla propia con la de él. Harry se sobresalto un poco, pero recordó el porque de las acciones del irlandés y se dejo hacer como si eso fuera normal.

— Hola Seamus —siguió comiendo como si nada.

— ¿Me haces espacio? Me gustaría platicar contigo —pidió con suavidad frotando sus mejillas como un gatito. Draco sintió que algo hervía en su interior.

Harry mostró una "inocente" confusión, sin mirar en ningún momento hacia la dirección de los Sly.

— Claro —dicho y echo, se movió hacia el lado de Herm obligando a ésta a pararse y sentarse en el regazo de Pansy, abochornada apenas y lograba sonreír con normalidad, Pansy agradeció el movimiento de Potter, ignorando el motivo verdadero se dedico a hacer cariñitos con su novia (nada normal en un Sly)

Seamus se sentó y se acerco lo suficientemente insinuador a Harry. Éste sonreía con inocencia, verdadera inocencia esta vez, un acercamiento de esa magnitud para él era normal, todo el mundo siempre hacia eso con el famoso Niño-Que-Vivió y estaba acostumbrado al atrevimiento de sus "fans".

— Esto es divertido —murmuro Seamus, sin dejar de hacer gestos sensuales, Harry rió terminando de beber su jugo.

— Lo es —concordó en el mismo tono. Nadie más les escuchaba, lo que se vio fue como si Seamus le contara algo divertido a Harry y este reía ante eso, una platica normal dentro de los estándares del público, una plática demasiado atrevida para la analítica de Draco. Nadie se acercaba de esa manera a alguien solo para platicar.

— Crees que sea buena idea si te beso —Harry se ahogo con su jugo, Seamus se acerco mas para reconfortarlo— no en la boca, en la mejilla o algo así —agrego divertido, Harry suspiro aliviado.

— Tal vez en la mejilla —musito luchando para no sonrojarse. Seamus negó con una sonrisa picara.

El irlandés hizo como si Harry el hubiese contando un chiste y rió con ternura, le beso fugazmente cerca de la comisura de los labios y se alejo un poco sonriendo seductoramente, Harry lució sorprendido, pero sonrió, esta vez sin sonrojarse.

— Te habían dicho que eras muy lindo —comento después de unos momentos. Harry le miro con curiosidad infantil. Algunos escucharon eso y los miraron. Seamus lo había dicho en voz alta para que todos escucharan. Mas en especifico el grupo de Sly.

— Muchas veces —acepto con una sonrisa apenada— todo el mundo me lo dice, pero yo no les creo. Solo por que soy "famoso" les gusta alabarme todo el tiempo —hablo con pena, sonrojándose. Suspiros se oyeron de las chicas, se veía tan lindo cuando se avergonzaba.

Seamus lució molesto.

— No deberías pensar eso Harry, eres la criatura mas bella que he visto, tu fama es lo de menos (al menos para mi), eres perfecto a mi parecer...

Harry sonrió alegre, logrando no sonrojarse.

— Gracias Seamus eres un gran amigo...

— Solo digo la verdad —sonrisa sexy— pero me atrevería a decir que me gustaría salir a pasear con alguien tan bello como tú...

Harry le miro confundido.

— Cuando quieras Seamus, tal vez Ron y Herm nos acompañen, seria más divertido —aseguro ansiosamente infantil.

Seamus sonrió ante la perfecta inocencia que podía desprender Harry, se preguntaba si de verdad estaba fingiendo o era algo natural, quería pensar que era natural, se veía mucho mas lindo así, como un pequeño niño a quien cuidar—_...me gustaría tener un hijo así de inocente y tierno, junto a mi Dean..._—pensó con ternura, sin darse cuenta abrazo mas de cerca a Harry, casi posesivamente.

Harry rió ante la cara de enamorado que Seamus ponía, seguramente pensando en su novio, se decía sin contener sus risas.

— ¡Seamus me haces cosquillas! —alegaba riendo. Los brazos de Seamus estaban rodeando la estrecha cintura de Harry, era una muy buena excusa si el moreno era sensible en esa parte, pero en realidad no lo era, aunque nade mas lo supiera en realidad.

— Oh, lo siento me deje llevar —se disculpo pero sin dejar de sonreír sensualmente.

— Voy a matarlo —siseo Draco, Reaven dejo de hablar y le miro extrañado.

— ¿A quién?...

Draco sonrió con malicia.

— Al estúpido irlandés...

Reaven miró hacia la dirección en que miraba el rubio Sly.

— ¿A Finnegan?

El joven rubio asintió sin dejar de ver a la pareja. Ambos reían, Finnegan sin dejar de hacer expresiones sensuales y Potter al parecer sin notarlo, devolviéndole al otro chico sonrisas divertidas ajenas a la sensualidad o coqueteo.

Frunció el ceño con desconfianza.

— Si lo quieres deberías decírselo...

Draco se sorprendió tanto ante la clara sugerencia que no supo que decir. Reaven suspiro exasperado, con una cómica mueca de Dios-dame-paciencia.

Draco rodó sus plateados ojos.

— El querer no es suficiente —respondió escuetamente.

— Entonces dile que lo amas...

Draco crispo sus finos labios.

— No...no lo amo —aclaro con un nudo en la garganta.

Reaven tomo el rostro del menor y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, serio.

— Repítemelo...—exigió en un tono duro.

Draco dudo, no le gustaba esa faceta fría de Reaven.

— No, lo...yo... aghh...no lo sé, la verdad no lo sé...—confesó en un siseo, apartando las manos del otro.

Reaven sonrió triunfal.

— ¿Te molesta lo que ese chico hace con el morenito de ojos verdes?...—Draco no contestó. Reaven le obligó a mirar a la pareja.

Seamus estaba mucho más cerca que antes. Parecía jugar con el cabello del moreno y este solo se dedicaba a leer el Profeta, ignorando el jugueteo sensual del otro.

— Ahora, te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿acaso no te molesta que otro este seduciendo a tu amor?...

— ¡Basta Apolo! —murmuro furioso, mas no mostró signo de inconformidad. Su frió porte era una perfecta mascara que cubría todo sentimiento negativo y devastador que se arremolinaba en su pecho, su mente estaba fría, libre de confusión, pero su corazón estaba desbocado, cuando Reaven dijo eso, cuando dijo que _su amor_ estaba siendo seducido, su corazón salto de gozo, miedo, furia, la palabra "amor" solo hizo que el sentimiento se acrecentara—_...Merlín, necesito controlarme..._—se decía una y otra vez.

Reaven se levantó al ver la respiración acelerada del más joven, sabedor que a Draco no le gustaría que lo vieran perdiendo el control. Lo tomo del brazo y salió apresuradamente, el Sly no se resistió.

Harry levantó su vista del periódico y su mirada se ensombreció, desesperado al ver que probablemente había alejado más al rubio.

— Deberías ir —sugirió Seamus.

— ¿Crees que nos pasamos? —desvió Harry con una clara nota de angustia.

Seamus se sorprendió por eso, ¿acaso Harry era tan ingenuo como para no notar que el juego era tan sencillo que difícilmente calificaba en seducción, suspiro tiernamente.

— Harry...—susurró tranquilamente— quiero que sepas esto: tu eres demasiado para Malfoy —Harry quiso alegar pero Seamus le tapo la boca con una mano, rió por ello— no digo que sea un maldito, pero no deberías preocuparte porque Draco Malfoy dude de sentir algo más que atracción por Harry Potter el chico más dulce y bello de la escuela...si él no es lo suficientemente listo como para ver que le amas entonces no te merece, pero por lo que vi hace unos segundos, me quería matar —agrego con un puchero, para cambiar a un todo sexy— además tampoco te he hecho el amor...al menos no creo que Malfoy y tu lo hallan echo ¿no?

Harry rió aliviado, ignorando deliberadamente el último comentario. Draco de verdad resintió las atenciones de Seamus, eso significaba que podía haber esperanza, si solo fuera atracción no le importaría tanto.

— No quiero ir —contestó a la sugerencia pasada.

— ¿Por qué? —inquirió mientras le hacia señas a Dean de acercarse.

— Porque no quiero encontrara algo que no deseo ver —respondió abatido.

— No creo que vaya a estar con Black en una esquina dándose mutuamente respiración de boca a boca —reconforto Dean logrando escucharlos.

Seamus le regalo una radiante sonrisa, absteniéndose de besarlo con todo los demás presentes a la vista. Dean le correspondió en un guiño.

— ¿Ya no necesitaras a mi novio verdad? —pregunto Dean agachándose hasta susurrarle las palabras muy cerca del rostro de Harry, el acto aun no terminaba, el resto del Circulo Interior se encontraba ahí, buenos testigos para informarle a su Líder que Harry tenia a muchos pretendientes detrás de él.

Harry sonrió, un leve rubor logro notarse, pero nada más.

— Puedes llevártelo...—murmuro para que nadie mas escuchara.

— En ese caso nos vemos luego —anuncio mientras se inclinaba y le besaba en una mejilla, justo cuando Reaven y Draco entraban.

— Hasta luego Harry —se despidió Seamus haciendo lo mismo que su novio pero aun más cerca de los labios de Harry.

Harry asintió, tratando de conectar su mirada con Draco, este no le miró. Harry se mordió los labios, molesto.

Reaven había llevado a Draco al pasillo, y le reconforto. Lo abrazo por largos minutos y el rubio Sly se lo agradeció, no hablaron más del tema, pero Draco estaba acercándose peligrosamente a la verdad, más bien a la aclaración. Tranquilamente volvió a recuperar sus fría expresión y entro al comedor, solo para ir por sus amigos, pero lo que vio al entrar le helo la sangre, desde su posición había visto a Thomas inclinarse delante de Harry, se vio como un beso directo, pero notándolo mejor vio que era en la mejilla, suspiró imperceptiblemente, pero el alivio no le duro mucho Finnegan hacia lo mismo pero MUCHO mas cerca de los rojizos labios del moreno, lo que más le enfebreció fue la ingenuidad del Chico Dorado—_...o es demasiado ingenuo o esta fingiendo inocencia para obtener de ellos lo quiere..._—se decía con agravio.

— Deberías declarártele de una vez por todas, si no quieres perderlo...—fue la última sugerencia, Reaven se retito a platicar con Angelina.

Draco bufó acomodando un mechón de su rubio cabello platinado, la elegancia que desprendió con ese simple movimiento atrajo la atontada mirada de muchos, Harry estuvo tentado a saltarle encima y besarlo. ¿Cómo hacía para llamar esa atención como un imán?

— No hasta que descubra si de verdad vale la pena o no el esfuerzo —mascullo, estaba decidido a llamar la atención de sus amigos, pero al verlos sonrió levemente. Pansy estaba muy entretenida jugando con Granger, brillaba de alegría, Blaise sorprendentemente estaba entablando una conversación amena con Weasley, Theodore estaba inusualmente intranquilo, buscaba a alguien, pero parecía no hallarlo pues su vaivén solo le llevaban a la peculiar desesperación. Resolvió dejarlo tranquilo.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Clase de Herbología, Invernadero 6, lugar un poco peligroso se decían todos. La profesora demasiado entusiasmada les decía que aprenderían a tratar con plantas más complicadas pero fascinantes cuando las conocías, se parecía a Hagrid con sus animales, y esa comparación no era nada buena. Todos sin excepción estaban arrinconados en las paredes libres, o en grupitos, ¿el por qué de tan cobarde actitud, frente a ellos un contenedor rectangular tenia en su interior lianas oscuras como gusanos babosos que se movían y enredaban entre si, como los grandes tentáculos de un calamar.

— Muy bien mis queridos alumnos hoy aprenderemos a trabajar con el Lazo del Diablo —la mayoría profirió gemidos lastimeros— vamos, vamos, no es tan complicado como parece, aquí tenemos a tres chicos que ya se han enfrentado a todo un sembradío completo y han salido airados —anuncio orgullosa mirando a los mencionados.

Harry desvió su mirada hacia una muy bella flor con como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, Herm se escondió detrás de su libro "leyendo", Ron solo sonreía y jugaba con una pelotita, parecía muy importante para él.

Los demás contenían sus ganas de saltarles encima y preguntarles cuando habían echo tal cosa. Draco antes le hubiera echado en cara el complejo de héroe que se traía Harry, pero ahora solo sintió una molesta sensación al saber que el Gry estuvo en tan aparatoso peligro.

— Tomen sus lugares chicos y chicas, mientras les pido que no toquen nada. Solo observen las reacción de la planta en su habitad, noten que esta tranquila, aun no a sentido su presencia... ¿me podría alguno de ustedes tres decir como se podría combatir un posible ataque? Solo para informarnos un poco...—pidió al Trío Dorado.

Harry le dio un codazo a Herm sin dejar de mirar la dichosa flor y ésta le reclamo en un siseo, pero al final suspiro resignada.

— Pueden combatirla con el Hechizo Incendio —la profesora jadeo angustiada, Herm se apresuro a agregar— pero si no quieren eliminarla puede utilizar un hechizo luminoso lo suficientemente fuerte como para espantarla, como por ejemplo el Lumus Solarem o si no tienen a la mano su varita —alguien exclamo por ahí "es un idiota", la castaña le ignoro— deben mantenerse calmados y relajados, así la planta les soltara...

— ¡Muy bien Srta. Granger, muy bien, 10 puntos a Gryffindor. Bien continuemos. Ahora acérquense a las plantas que están frente a ustedes y dejen que sienta su presencia por favor...

Cabe decir que ninguno se movió, nadie es tan descerebrado como para hacer semejante acto suicida. Ni siquiera Harry se atrevía, algo en su interior le decía que ya no debía hacer tan idiotas impulsos como antes, un tentáculo se salio de su contenedor y se acerco como una serpiente hasta el Trío Dorado, ¿a quien atrapo? ¿de verdad necesitan que se los diga?

Harry Potter vio temeroso como una de las lianas le sostenía un brazo atrayéndolo hacia el contenedor, el moreno se dejo llevar para ver si le soltaba.

— Oh por Dios, ¡Harry no te muevas mucho recuérdalo! —grito Hermione asustada.

— ¡Ya lo sé! —contesto sintiendo como un tentáculo mas se deslizaba por su cintura, instintivamente llevo sus brazos a su vientre y se abrazo así mismo, la liana se enredo por todo su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo, Harry no trataba de librarse para ver a que horas le soltaba.

Ron reaccionó y estaba a punto de acercarse a ayudar cuando otro tentáculo salido de quién sabe dónde, lo atrapó de la pierna y lo elevo en el aire, aturdido no decía nada y miraba como los demás tentáculos salían a jugar con los demás alumnos, varios chicos supieron reaccionar y utilizaban el Lumus Solarem, obviamente los de fría mente, los Sly.

Se hizo el caos. Hechizos volando por todas partes, los extraviados y los que nada tenían que ver como un Tarantallegra, la profesora se preguntó que rayos tenia que ver un hechizo que hacia que bailaras como loco frente a un Lazo del Diablo, obviamente no lo necesitaba, la planta se movía sola, los hechizos de esa clase eran disueltos por la experta profesora, quien no intervenía directamente para ver que tanta capacidad tenían.

El Circulo Interior realizaba movimientos ágiles y rápidos, esquivando lianas y ahuyentándolas, Blaise reaccionó al ver al pelirrojo en el aire y se apresuro a socorrerlo, Pansy obviamente no necesitaba hacerlo, Herm libraba buena batalla contra las diabólicas lianas, sonreía con orgullo por la astucia de su chica—_...debió de haber entrado a Slytherin..._

Draco al contrario no necesitaba moverse mucho, los demás parecían decididos a protegerlo, según a su parecer, demasiado sobre protectores, lo que lo tenia inquieto era la situación del moreno Gry, este aun tenía la planta rodeándole. Lo extraño es que la planta no lo apretaba como se supone que deba hacerlo, mas bien le ¿exploraba, Harry no se movía y aun así no le soltaba, estaba sintiendo las ganas de ir a destrozar a esa atrevida plantucha de cuarta—_...Maldición, hasta con la planta me siento ridículamente celoso..._—pensaba con ironía, no espero más y se acerco al otro, esquivando a los demás, algunas lianas impertinentes trataban de atraparlo, el rubio las espantaba, no las cortaba como deseaba, la profesora estaría sumamente furiosa si eliminaban a sus "queridas plantas".

Harry se sentía placenteramente relajado y derretido, sentía como la liana se deslizaba con ternura por su cuerpo sobre todo por su cintura, tratando de moverle los brazos, un fugaz pensamiento de que planta quería acariciar su vientre le hicieron sentir estúpido ¿para que el Lazo del Diablo le acariciaría? Sonaba claramente irreal—_ Mierda, Draco viene para acá...oh por Dios, no podré contenerme si él se me acerca _—un suave gemido salio de sus labios, un tentáculo se había introducido debajo de la túnica y su camisa, ¡¿acaso la maldita planta le estaba acariciando la espalda!

— ¡Hermione Jean Granger! ¡Tu maldito método no funciona, la jodida planta esta demasiado "mimosa" y no me suelta! dim-- ¡oh Dios! —reprimió otro gemido involuntario, la planta había logrado quitar los brazos de Harry por debajo de la camisa, empujándolos, y con otras lianas salidos de quién sabe dónde le atraparon los brazos sin llegar a lastimarlo. El moreno lucía demasiado apenado y sonrojado, con lo ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior para tratar de no soltar ningún jadeo. El Lazo simplemente no dejaba de explorarlo.

¿Cual era la vista que daba? el Niño-Que-Vivió yacía apresado por el Lazo del Diablo de una manera muy...erótica (al parecer de todo pervertido claro)

La profesora quien seguía viendo todo sin hacer nada, quedo muda al ver lo que la Planta hacia a uno de sus alumnos, eso no era normal.

La actividad de aleja-la-planta se detuvo, aquellos que estaban atrapados se resignaron, pues aunque se quedaran quietos la planta no los soltaba, así que miraban alucinados al moreno, aquellos que seguían combatiéndola se detuvieron al ver la escena y fueron atrapados rápidamente, inmovilizándolos a todos.

Draco sintió la imperiosa necesidad de descuartizar a la planta, y hacerle todo tipo de cosas nada decentes a Harry.

— _¡LUMUS SOLAREM!_

Un gran chorro de luz dorada dio de lleno a la planta y por consecuente a Harry, la planta se alejó asustada con rapidez del cuerpo del moreno, haciendo que se desequilibrara, pero antes de caer al suelo unos fuertes brazos le sostuvieron con delicadeza. Los demás cayeron como sacos de papas sin amortiguadores, no en el caso de Ron que callo "milagrosamente" encima de Blaise (dije encima, no en sus brazos, ya sabrán como quedo el Sly), en todo caso así se quedaron, viendo la escena de salvador que monto el Príncipe de Slytherin, cubriendo sus verdaderos motivos.

— ¡Bien echo Sr. Malfoy! —felicito la Profesora Sprout. Draco la ignoró, seguía mirando fijamente el arrebolado rostro de Harry, quien aun no habría los ojos, respirando agitadamente— ¡Sr. Potter, usted acaba de experimentar uno de los milagros de la naturaleza mágica!...Nunca había visto tan bello ritual...¡la planta le exploraba como si fuera una delicada flor!...¡un acto de entrega!...

Harry abrió los ojos como platos, sonrojado como un tomate, ¿acababa de escuchar bien, la profesora le decía que fue acariciado como un amante, porque eso quiso decir la profesora, no era tan ingenuo.

Su mirada se cruzo con la del chico que le sostenía.

— Dra--...Malfoy ¿podrías dejar de sostenerme de esa manera? —pidió en un susurro, Draco le sostenía de la cintura mientras su cuerpo estaba recostado en las piernas del rubio, demasiado provocativa su presencia.

— Como quieras Potter —se permitió sonreír con galanura.

— Presuntuoso —murmuro levantándose por su cuenta, notando todas las miradas en él. No que le molestasen pues ya estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención, aun así las miradas que le lanzaban no eran muy decentes, mirándose así mismo se dio cuenta que estaba todo desarreglado, la camisa casi completamente abierta exponiendo el apetecible abdomen, la túnica casi totalmente caída, las mejillas al rojo vivo y los ojos brillantes, como si hubiera tenido un encuentro.

— Ejem, Profesora ¿puedo salir unos momentos?...—pidió tratando de acomodarse la ropa.

— ¿Por qué? Si te quedas sabrás el porque de la actitud del Lazo —decía una muy entusiasmada Profesora.

Harry dudaba seriamente de quererlo saber, no seria nada favorable la respuesta. Pero se obligo a si mismo a sentarse en un banco cercano sin dejar su sonrojo. Draco se sentó al lado solo porque no habían bancos seguros a la vista, no quería un encuentro con la desagradable enredadera, aunque el varadero motivo era porque no quería que Harry se viera atrapado de esa forma de nuevo—_...posesivo con el Cachorro, por una simple planta..._.—el rubio ignoro el pensamiento de su conciencia.

Ya todos alejados de la planta formando un circulo alrededor de la Profesora, esperaban ansiosos (morbosos dirían muchos) la extraña actitud de la planta.

— Bien —comenzó la Profesora, parecía que en cualquier momento le iba dar un ataque de felicidad— simplemente bello —suspiro, los chicos bufaron ansiosos— El Lazo del Diablo es un planta letal como han de saber, cuando atrapa a su presa no la suelta hasta que esta se queda quieta o es ahuyentada con un hechizo luminoso lo suficientemente fuerte como para imitar la luz ultravioleta (rayos solares), en todo caso nunca es tan delicada como lo fue hace unos momentos (divino en verdad). Bien, el Lazo se crea a partir de reproducción con las esporas que sueltan las otras plantas —caras de what? en los alumnos— no me miren así, cuando me refiero a reproducción, es un ritual de danza bellamente expresada hacia la flor, en todo caso, la flor debe soltar esas esporas para atraer y seducir al Lazo —se detuvo y miro a Harry inquisidoramente, éste se removió incomodo— las feromonas humanas imitan a la perfección el aroma de la única flor que el Lazo utiliza para su reproducción —ahí todos miraron al moreno con renovada curiosidad, Harry se encogió mas en su asiento— lo curioso es que solo las féminas en un estado peculiar son capaces de soltarlas...

La campana sonó. La clase había terminado, salvado por la campana, Harry suspiro aliviado y los demás se quejaron infantilmente, se estaba poniendo bueno el asunto.

— Nos vemos en al siguiente clase alumnos, terminaremos la explicación —aclaro por sobre el escándalo, Harry gimió lastimeramente.

Harry fue rodeado por sus compañeros, todos preocupados preguntándole si se encontraba mejor, éste solo asentía apenado, Seamus se ofrecieron a llevar sus cosas y Dean se acerco para darle apoyo y confortarle. Ron y Herm se mantenían al margen, sonriendo cómplices.

Draco nuevamente sintió los celos quemar.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, noche del mismo día. Clase compartida con Slytherin y Gryffindor.

— Me entere sobre el incidente en la clase de Herbología —comento el profesor mirando en específico a un sonrojado Harry. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa tierna, ese chico era una cajita de sorpresas andante, definitivamente le gustaría abrirla para explorarla a sus anchas— defenderse de una Planta de ese calibre representa una de las especialidades de la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, como veo que muchos fallaron —expresiones avergonzadas ante la puesta en evidencia— practicaremos eso...de una forma más sutil e individual...

Con un pase de su varita (conseguida gracias al alocado Director) removió todos los asientos, obligando a los chicos a pararse y formar un círculo alrededor de toda la habitación.

— Todos por favor preparen sus varitas, escogeré al azar —indicaba mientras se desplazaba con rapidez y elegancia (sin sobrepasar sus dones) por enfrente de todos, recorrió a todos con la mirada en el momento que pasaba a su lado, calibrando quien era la mejor opción en esos momentos, la túnica volaba elegantemente junto con él, imitaba casi a la perfección el paso siniestro de Snape, solo le diferenciaba la sonrisa seductora y la expresión atrayente del Vampiro— pude obtener una pequeña porción del mismo Lazo, así que no se preocupen por pensar a que se enfrentaran a algo nuevo...ahora antes de empezar ¿alguien me podría decir que hechizos se usarían en su contra? Pueden decirme hechizos hirientes, no queremos que la enredadera nos lastime solo por cuidarla ¿verdad? —bromeo aligerando el temor de los chicos.

Se detuvo en el centro y miro a todos de nuevo. Hermione levanto su mano, como siempre.

— Me encantaría escuchar su respuesta Srta. Granger pero démosle oportunidad a alguien de la Casa contraria, es hora de que allá mas cooperación entre ustedes —pidió Lestat con una gran sonrisa conciliadora— Sr. Malfoy ¿le gustaría responder y ser el primero en participar?

Silencio y todas las miradas se conectaron con el Príncipe de Hielo, este mantenía su pose autosuficiente. Los restantes Sly mandaban señas hostiles a todos.

Draco lo sabía, el astuto Vampiro le retaba. Sonrió con altivez y se dirigió al centro de la habitación, el profesor se retiro yendo directo a un cofre de grandes proporciones que se encontraba en la parte frontal de su escritorio. Con un toque de su varita los candados rechinaron y se abrieron, Draco se colocó en posición de alerta, su varita a la mano y una expresión impasible. Lioncourt se retiró en un salto rápido, cayendo con gatuna habilidad del otro lado de la habitación.

— Todo hechizo destructor —murmuro mordaz, simple respuesta que llegaba a la verdad.

Todos tensos miraban la negrura del interior, naturalmente era un cofre mágico, varios tentáculos negruscos salieron de pronto, causando sobresaltos en todos, Draco no se movió ni un poco, esos látigos parecían más agresivos que los que vieron en la clase de Herbología, se movían bruscamente de un lado a otro, alargándose, tratando de encontrar objetos que aplastar, algo le hicieron a la planta, porque por lo regular era tranquila, solo atacaba cuando algo estaba en sus lianas y Draco estaba alejado a escasos cincuenta centímetros de ella.

— Un hechizo aturdidor se le fue lanzado cuando la trajeron aquí —informa el rubio Vampiro cruzado de brazos en una pose tranquila.

Draco gruño molesto.

— ¿Puedo hacerle lo que quiera verdad? —cuestiono Draco con una sonrisa torcida. Sin dejar de bajar la guardia.

Lioncourt sonrió.

— Lo que quiera Sr. Malfoy...

El Príncipe de Slytherin no necesito más.

— _Petrificus_ —susurro, la planta dejo de moverse, pero claramente luchaba por romper el hechizo y lo estaba logrando, otra liana salio del cofre con velocidad, Draco la esquivo— _Hunsefriju _—exclamo justo cuando la liana pasaba por su lado, congelándola, yendo desde la punta, toda la planta se estaba congelando, en un movimiento desesperado dejo salir sus demás lianas y trato de golpear a su atacante, el rubio esquivaba con facilidad y destreza cada uno de los latigazos. Uno rozo con tanta velocidad a Draco que le produjo un profundo corte en su brazo derecho, sin mostrar ningún gesto de sorpresa o dolor levanto en alto su varita y lanzo el mismo hechizo directo al interior del cofre donde se supone debería estar el centro de la planta, resultando, al final solo un bloque de hielo resguardaba la mortífera planta— ¿aun la necesita para que los demás la combatan verdad? —inquirió sin inmutase en lo mas mínimo, ante las expresiones de que-fue-eso de los demás. La duda general de todos ¿desde cuando Draco Malfoy dejo de ser el cobarde y poco practico niñito de Papi?

— ¡Muy bien echo! —Alabó el rubio profesor un poco sorprendido, en todo momento no había detectado miedo de parte del chico, nunca pensó encontrar a un mortal que no sintiera el mas mísero sentimiento de temor, ni siquiera en el momento de ser cortado de esa manera— creo que debe retirase a la enfermería Sr. Malfoy...

— No es necesario —declino cerrando la herida con un hechizo, su ropa estaba ensangrentada pero la herida se había cerrado con éxito, no permitiría que alguien se aprovechara del moreno en su ausencia, una planta ya lo había echo (ante esto Draco reprimió una sonrisa sarcástica), si alguien se lo hubiera planteado anteriormente no se lo hubiera creído, una planta seduciendo a lo que por derecho le pertenecía, estúpido en verdad ¿Quién le aseguraba que el pervertido profesor no lo intentaría?

Lestat sin poderlo evitarlo, capto los pensamientos del otro, y casi se suelta riendo a carcajada abierta, tuvo que toser para cubrir su pequeño desliz. En verdad esos niños eran fascinantes, se decía con diversión.

— Sr. Potter ¿lo intentaría por favor? —sonrisa sexy y mirada de total dulzura, Harry casi se atraganta, sonrojándose nuevamente, parecía que en todo el santo día se la pasaría sonrojándose como una adolescente enamorada, ¡cualquier insinuación, por mínima que sea, viniendo de quien sea, le pone los pelos de punta, sin lugar a dudas estaba muy sensible últimamente.

— Es-está bien —se golpeó mentalmente por tartamudear. Caminó hasta posicionarse en el mismo lugar y espero a que el profesor descongelara.

La planta se sacudió como un perro mojado al terminar de descongelarse, parecía algo aturdida y se deslizaba con lenta parsimonia por el suelo, buscando algo a lo cual apoyarse, Harry en pose alerta con su varita no se movía, tampoco tenia miedo, solo estaba nervioso, le llegaba el horrible pensamiento de que el Lazo reaccionaria como antes, y eso le ponía aun más inquieto.

Los Gryffindors se pusieron en alerta y Draco tensó su mano debajo de la túnica la cual sostenía su varita.

Los tentáculos se elevaron de pronto quedando sus puntas a escasos centímetros del rostro del moreno, Harry levanto en alto su varita sin dejar de apuntar, Draco dio un paso adelante, Hermione retuvo el aire, Ron preparó su varita y el Profesor sonrió divertido, anticipando lo que pasaría.

Un tentáculo se inclino y le acaricio el rostro, el otro se deslizo por su cintura, uno mas le tomo la piernas, los tres tentáculos lo levantaron con extraña delicadeza y un cuarto tentáculo se deslizó por el largo del cuerpo, serpenteando hasta introducirse debajo de la camisa del moreno llegando por fin a su vientre y explorando como un perrito.

Un jadeo de sorpresa del Chico Dorado fue lo que rompió el tenso silencio. Los chicos se movieron con rapidez, Herm lanzo un Hechizo Inmovilizador, logrando paralizar un tentáculo, otro más salió del cofre y la atrapo, Pansy fue a su ayuda pero uno salido detrás de la figura de Herm la tumbo al suelo, Ron lanzó un Hechizo Aturdido y este dio de lleno a un tentáculo que se cruzo entre la liana que sostenía uno de los brazos de Harry, Blaise logro jalar al pelirrojo antes de que una de las liana lo atrapara, ambos quedaron arrinconados, tres tentáculos se mantenían quietos delante de ellos, cualquier movimiento y se les lanzaban encima. Draco Petrifico varios y se iba acercando, uno más, que no notó le tomo de la cintura y lo lanzo contra la pared, golpeándose la cabeza. Quedó un poco aturdido. Los golpes que soltaba la planta eran más dolorosos al estar húmeda por el deshielo anterior.

Nadie mas se movió, temeroso de ser retenidos de esa manera, viéndose librada de interrupciones la planta siguió con su jugueteo.

— Quite--...quítenmela...de encima —articulo con voz estrangulada— esta helada —sollozo Harry, arto de ser manoseado por una planta, le valió poco si se vio ridículo, solo quería irse de una vez por todas.

Esta demás decir que todo reaccionaron con morbosa fascinación. El pelinegro no sabía lo que provocaba con sus movimientos lentos al tratar de alejar la planta de si, mucho menos sabía que su expresión sonrojada y frustrada provocaba más sensualidad.

—_ ...Simplemente arrebatador..._—pensó Lestat, preparo su varita en alto— _Lumus Solares_

La planta profirió un chillido agudo y se escondió con rapidez por la quemante luz (para ella), Harry estaba seguro que la caída seria dolorosa. Pero no tuvo la necesidad de experimentarla pues fue sostenido por segunda vez en el día, esta vez en brazos del profesor quien le sonreía divertido.

Harry tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y nuevamente le valió que estuviera en brazos del hombre que lo había besado sin su consentimiento en una ocasión, y estaba siendo observado en esos momentos por toda la clase. Finalmente lloro como un niño escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de su profesor. Éste sorprendido lo apretó más contra si.

— ¿Te hizo daño? —pregunto genuinamente preocupado, Harry negó aun escondiendo su rostro.

Lestat suspiro, solo estaba asustado se decía tranquilamente.

— La clase a terminado, pueden retirarse —parecía que nadie le escuchó porque aun no hacían ni el mas mínimo movimiento, todos estaban pálidos y sorprendidos. Lestat desprendió parte de su atrayente control— váyanse —susurró con lenta suavidad.

Eso logro movilizarlos, abrumados recogían sus pertenencias y se iban saliendo en silencio. Hermione y Ron estaban dispuestos a ir por su amigo cuando algo los detuvo.

Draco Malfoy se encaminaba a paso seguro hacia el Profesor, parecía producto de su imaginación o el Slytherin lucía mucho más hermoso e intimidante que nunca.

Una lucha de miradas entre Lioncourt y su alumno.

— ¿Me permite? yo me encargo de él —hablo Draco arrastrando las palabras señalando con su cabeza al chico entre los brazos del Vampiro, estiro sus aristocráticos brazos y le insito a hacer lo que exigía.

Lestat rió levemente.

— Estos niños de ahora —murmuro entre dientes, sin dejar de sonreír, pasándole al confundido Harry que no sabía ni que pasaba.

Draco lo tomo con delicadeza y le dio una última despedida al profesor, sin dejar su mirada de fría advertencia. Salio con la cabeza en alto y pasando de largo a los amigos del Gry, Harry estaba que no se lo creía.

Saliendo del aula, Malfoy aun llevaba al joven Potter en sus brazos, no decían nada, solo iban en un silencio confortante.

— Ya puedes soltarme —sugirió Harry en un murmullo.

Draco le miro por unos segundos y sonrió levemente.

— No quiero

Harry frunció el ceño.

— No es cuestión de que tú quieras —reprocho intentando soltarse, el rubio no lo dejo— ¿Por qué haces esto?

— ¿Por que dejas que Finnegan y Thomas te seduzcan? —devolvió molesto, bajándolo finalmente y mirándolo reprobadoramente.

Harry sintió que se le iba el habla, lo había olvidado por completo, se supone que debía de lucir ajeno a ello.

— Son mis amigos ellos no hacen mas que ayudarme ¿acaso ahora me vas a decir que debo alejarme de mis amigos por una apuesta? —devolvió Harry con maestría.

Draco elevo una ceja escéptico.

— Eres demasiado ingenuo —especto con burla.

Harry rodos sus verdes ojos.

— Y tú demasiado arrogante

Draco se movió con rapidez y acorralo al moreno levantándolo y apresándolo a la pared, como en aquella ocasión en el pueblo.

— No me hagas esto —susurro Draco juntando sus frentes— no me obligues a sentir esto —susurro contra los labios de Harry.

— ¿De que demonios hablas? —musitó en un estremecimiento, hace mucho que no se sentía de esa manera, pues hace tanto que Draco no lo tocaba por culpa de Black, eso le aclaro el pensamiento, el chico Black, retiró su rostro del otro y oculto su mirada— no deberías hacerme esto cuando hay otros que te esperan ansiosos...

El rubio suspiró cansado

— No tengo a nadie más que a ti en estos momentos...

— No soy tu diversión de unos momentos —exclamo ofendido, mirándolo de nuevo con molestia.

— No quise decir eso, quiero decir que solo te tengo a ti...

Harry evaluó concisamente la expresión abatida del otro.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?

— Nada en especial —murmuro abrazando contra sí a Harry, aspirando su aroma.

El Gryffindor, al verse atrapado con apacible ternura no quiso rechazarle.

— ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres? —pregunto Harry, un nudo en su garganta se estaba formando, se estaba deprimiendo de nuevo— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me quieras de verdad?...

Draco se tensó y se separó lo suficiente para ver el rostro del otro, desprendió uno de sus brazos de la cintura del otro y le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad.

— Yo no te quiero —susurro quedamente, Harry sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban de nuevo en sus ojos y le faltaba el aire. Draco lo beso y las lágrimas cayeron libres de los ojos cerrados del moreno.

Al separarse un sollozo se desprendió de los labios rojizos de Harry. Enterró su rostro en el pecho del otro con desesperación.

— ¿Por qué? —murmuraba desesperadamente una y otra vez.

Algo dentro de Draco se oprimió dolorosamente.

— Porque —su voz sonó demasiado afectada a su parecer, y trato de recomponerse— porque siento "algo" más, aunque no estoy seguro en realidad...

Harry tuvo una repentina esperanza, dejando de llorar sonrió levemente y no le importo no ocultarla.

— ¿Por qué no estas seguro? ¿Qué es lo que te detiene? —preguntó atropelladamente con las mejillas húmedas y sonrojadas, una molesta sensación le llego— ¿acaso es por Black? —inquirió en un hilillo de voz.

Draco bufo con molestia, aunque en realidad divertido por la insistencia.

— Reaven y yo no tendremos nada mas que algo fraternal —aseguro limpiando las lágrimas del otro, besándole con dulzura como remarcando su aclaración.

— No entiendo...

— Mírame a los ojos —pidió con suavidad, Harry lo hizo— ¿Cuál relación hay entre su apellido y el mío?

Harry lucio confundido por unos segundos, y algo pequeño, ínfimo y singular le llego con claridad, ¿Cómo es que era el nombre completo de Draco? Draco Lucius Malfoy _Black._

— Oh... ¿Qué...?

— ¿Qué es mío? —completó al ver que Harry no podía seguir, sonrió divertido— es mi Primo, un primo hermano a decir verdad, por lo regular alguien tan cercano al linaje no se relaciona con otro del mismo linaje,_ Cachorro_, deberías saberlo...

— Yo pensé que, tú y él, ustedes —tartamudeaba Harry con vergüenza, era tan obvio, ¡Draco era un Black, ¿Cómo rayos se le había pasado tan saltable detalle?

— Aun así, un tío mío se había metido con su hermanastra (hija de su Madre con otro) en una ocasión. Fueron la vergüenza de la familia —agrego Draco en un todo sugerente.

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido.

— Ingenuo —murmuro Draco entre dientes, besándole fugazmente.

El moreno le dio un golpe leve en el hombro.

— ¿Me estabas mintiendo? —reprochó en un puchero.

— No —confeso— pero te dejas sorprender fácilmente con nimiedades como esas...

— No son cosas normales que alguien como yo escuche —se defendió tercamente.

Alguien salido de quién sabe dónde les dio un susto de muerte a ambos, separándose con aparatosa dificultad ambos se pusieron a la defensiva.

— Draco —una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras le hizo tener un escalofrió a Harry y una sonrisa burlona en Draco— tu Madre esta aquí...

Draco sonrió con ironía. No esperaba a su Madre, más bien esperaba a su Padre.

— Gracias Padrino...

El siniestro profesor solo se despidió con un revuelo de su túnica sin decir nada más. Claro que antes le lanzo una mirada asesina a Harry este se la devolvió gustoso.

— Terminamos de platicar en otra ocasión —hablo Draco besándole y encaminándose con paso apresurado.

— ¡Draco! —el rubio se detuvo y le miro interrogante, Harry se retorcía las manos nervioso— cuando volvamos a hablar...—dudo temeroso de seguir—...¿me lo dirás?...

— Eres muy insistente —respondió con su expresión dura.

— Yo solo exijo lo que me merezco saber —especto Harry cruzándose de brazos y una mirada de total determinación— si no me lo dices para ese entonces te obligare...

— ¿Es una amenaza? —inquirió fríamente.

— Es una advertencia —corrigió sin intimidarse.

Draco sonrió.

— Lo sabremos —respondió vagamente.

Harry sonrió sinceramente feliz. Eso era suficiente por el momento, Reaven Black estaba fuera del camino entre Draco y él, solo quedaba esa duda ¿Qué tenía que ver Black con su Padrino?

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

El rubio Sly no necesitaba que le dijeran donde se encontraba su Madre en esos momentos, de seguro le esperaba en el Lago Negro. A su Madre siempre le había gustado ese lago, donde se movía libremente el gran calamar, siempre se lo decía.

Se encaminó a paso rápido y elegante, tratando de hallar la razón del por qué de su Madre decidió visitarlo encontró algo mas perturbador, un pensamiento le hizo tambalearse, aturdido, recordó algo importante, sumamente importante que le hicieron detenerse a las puertas del Colegio, la brisa azoto cruelmente su blanca piel, sus cabellos se alzaron como retándole a seguir su camino sin caer en el proceso por el insistente empuje, Draco recordó las palabras que permitirían aclarar su ajetreado corazón, respondiendo a la incógnita—_...¿De verdad amo a Harry Potter?..._

Las sensaciones a las cuales se refería Draco no eran normales (según él y su padrino), normalmente el rubio se sentía atraído a alguien, la conquistaba y la tomaba, después de eso la dejaba, nunca llegaba a relacionarse más de lo necesario, aunque lo intentara no podía, nunca preguntó cuando era niño, nunca quiso preguntar porque no podía sentir esa calidez de la que tanto hablaban sus amigos, de la que tanto le contaba Reaven cuando eran pequeños, pero un momento de debilidad le llevo a preguntarle a su progenitora...

Cuando cumplió los 10 años, en un día frió, a pesar de ser junio, no hacia diferencia por el hechizo que resguardaba la Mansión, eran un día frío sobre todo por que su Padre no le había felicitado, lo único que le quedaba en ese día era la perfecta figura de su Madre, la cual estaba parada en el pórtico de la Mansión, permitiendo que la brisa moviera su largo vestido blanco y la luz de la luna perfilaba su delgada figura. En ese momento Draco pensó que su Madre era un Ángel. Cuando él le pregunto, ella solo le sonrió con tristeza, y Draco se sintió como un niño pequeño (lo que en realidad era), dejando su frío porte, el cual se le había inculcado desde que tenia uso de razón...

_— Nosotros los Malfoy´s no amamos, siempre habrá algo que lo impida, Draco, espero que lo comprendas..._

— ¿Amas a Padre?...

— ...Si...

— No entendió a que quieres llegar entonces, Madre...

— Nunca podrás amar a alguien normal...

— ¿Normal?...¿a que te refieres Madre?...por si no lo habías notado los Magos no somos "normales"...

— Un Mago sigue siendo un ser normal...son seres mortales que no posen nada especial, mas que su magia, la cual no la utilizan como se debe...

— ¿y si me enamoro?...si amo a alguien "normal"...

— No podrás, nunca podrás, solo amaras a aquel que sea "especial"...

— ¿Te refieres a alguien de gran poder?

— No Draco, el poder no, su esencia, su alma, sus genes, su "linaje"...

— ¡Linaje, ¿te refieres a los Sangre pura y toda esa absurda palabrería que profiere Padre, dime ¡¿acaso nunca podré amar!...nadie es "especial" de la manera en que lo describes...

— Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo Draco, por el momento lo único que puedes hacer es querer, pero no Amar...

— En ese caso, ¿Cómo sabré que me he enamorado?...

Una pequeña sonrisa era lo que había visto, solo un leve resquicio de algo que pareció alivio y esperanza en su Madre, nunca la había visto así, tan frágil, pero lo que mas le confundió fue lo que le respondió, lo cual le llevo a entender cuando le hizo el amor a Harry...

_— Cuando veas en esa persona lo que nunca veras en otras, cuando le mires a los ojos y te pierdas en ellos, cuando sientas la necesidad de tenerle cerca de ti todo el tiempo, cuando odies la soledad, cuando odies a aquellos que traten de separarte de esa persona, cuando veas su belleza, solo tu podrás ver todo lo que nadie mas ve..._

— Nadie es tan perfecto Madre...

— La perfección es solo un termino mi pequeño Dragón, la perfección es belleza y la belleza es perfección, ambas palabras se complementan la una a la otra, como dos amantes en su acto de entrega...para decirlo mejor, y nunca lo olvides:...la Perfección es sinónimo de Belleza, al igual que a la inversa, no importa que nadie mas lo vea...solo importa que tú lo veas...eso es amar, ver la perfección en tu pareja, mientras los demás ven su belleza superficial tú vez detrás de ese estereotipo y te encuentras con su perfección: su amor puro hacia a ti...

Recordando una y otra vez esas palabras corrió hacia el lago, necesitaba preguntárselo a ella, pues su Madre lo sabía, por eso estaba allí.

_Cuando le mires a los ojos y te pierdas en ellos_— esos ojos de un verde esmeralda...

Corría por los pasillos exteriores. Su túnica volando por la acción del viento las sombras jugando a su alrededor, el camino pedregoso se extendía delante de él, directo al lago.

_Cuando sientas la necesidad de tenerle cerca de ti todo el tiempo, cuando odies la soledad_ — esas noches donde lo añoraba y lo hacia suyo en sueños...

_Cuando odies a aquellos que traten de separarte de esa persona_— Odiaba a Lioncourt por ser tan atrevido, odiaba a esos dos Gryffindors por hacer lo que él nunca se atrevía a hacer con libertad, odiaba a la zorra de Chang, odiaba que alguien viera a SU Harry de la manera en que él solo podía hacerlo...

El Lago Negro hacia gala de su nombre, a pesar de la negrura reflejaba la brillante luna menguante, hermosa. Una solitaria figura yacía parada sobre una elevada roca, mirando al horizonte añorante. Era su Madre.

Narcissa Malfoy sintió la presencia de alguien más y volteo encontrándose con su agitado hijo a solo unos pasos.

_Cuando veas su belleza, solo tu podrás ver todo lo que nadie mas ve_— y recordó esa hermosa imagen ese hermoso recuerdo grabado como el mas grande de sus tesoros, ese cuadro, cada detalle de ese hermoso cuadro, de la sabana cubriendo con descuido el cuerpo desnudo de Harry, su pecho bajando y subiendo con suavidad, sus mejillas aun sonrojadas levemente, sus labios rojizos abiertos respirando libremente la brisa leve que mecía el dosel, el día en que habían hecho el amor por primera vez...

_Y te encuentras con su perfección: su amor puro hacia a ti..._.— ...Draco...te amo...

Narcissa sonrió, reconociendo los gestos de amor y sorpresa en el rostro de su único hijo. Extendió sus largos y delgados brazos invitándole a acercarse y Draco se acerco con lentitud siendo acogido como un niño pequeño por su Madre.

— Lo sabes —susurro su Madre con ternura.

Draco suspiro con alivio y lagrimas de felicidad surcaron su expresión relajada. Dejando de lado su educación aristocrática.

— Lo sé —repitió saboreando el éxtasis que le producían esas simples palabras—...lo amo...—se separo de la calidez de ese abrazo y se paro en la punta de la roca mirando con superioridad a todo y a nada—...he encontrado a la persona que amo...—murmuro quedamente.

— ¡Amo a Harry Potter! —grito expandiendo sus brazos, gritando literalmente a los cuatro vientos su amor.

Narcissa Malfoy sonrió verdaderamente feliz. Después de años de remordimiento, su hijo encontraba la verdadera felicidad, eso quería decir que la esencia de Draco ha encontrado el placer de sentir la esencia de la otra, la sangre Veela de Lucius mezclada con la de ella dentro de Draco encontró a su equivalente. Ahora ¿Qué era en realidad Harry Potter?...

**Continuara...**

N.A: Hola! Si, estoy loca! Muajajajj XD ¿a quien se le ocurre poner una planta seductora? A mi! XD Aly esquiva un cuadernazo de su hermano acá entre nos muchas personas observadoras verán lo "obvio" sonrisa maniaca no busquen información del Lazo del Diablo en los libros porque me la invente toda (la de las feromonas y esa onda¬¬u) lo de los hechizos es verdadero (en el libroXD), Draco ya chave su amor! Así que queda todavía a ver como se le declara al otro maujajaja XD, es todo si sigo diciendo mas ya no tendría chiste.

**Contestando Reviews:**

**La Princesa de Los Vampiros:** Gracias! Buscare la manera de hacer un Lemmon con los Louis y Lestat (Aly con sonrisa picara), Besos!

**Izumi-sakachita:** Izuma-chan! garcías a ti por agregarme a tus contactos (Aly le abraza efusivamente), y ay avez la estrategia funciono muajaj XD. Hasta pronto!

**Manami**: Mini-chan! Tanto tiempo sin leerte XD, gracias por pasarte a comentar! Un Beso!

**luzy snape: **Holap! Gracias por considerar mi fic una obra de arte , y con esto creo que parte de las dudas estaran resueltas verdad (Aly con sonrisa traviesa) un Besaso!

**No importa!(Alias: Isadora):** Holap! Garcías por todos tus halagos, nadie me había dicho tan inspiradores cumplidos, sobre todo el considerar mi historia una de las mejores para tu comienzo en la lectura de Harry Potter, y resolviendo tu duda, tal vez estén todos los Inmortales (sonrisa traviesa) Nos leemos luego! Beso!

**kaira chan: **Kaira! Holap! Te he estado leyendo en Slasheaven! Me encanta tu fic Las Vueltas del Amor! Divino dulsura! Espero leerte pronto! Beso!

**MeLy: **Gracias! Diox, eres una de las pocas personas que considera mi fic algo mas que una historia mas del repertorio de Harry Potter, Gracias! Y gran aguante al leerte 16 caps! Te admiro! Nos leemos luego y siguiere escribiendo igual! Beso!

(Aly hace una reverencia profunda) ¡ESTOY AGRADECIDA POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME MANDAN, SON EL SUSTENTO A MI IMAGINACION Y CREATIVIDAD, ESPERO NO FALLARLES A TODOS USTEDES MIS LECTORES! ¡GRACIAS!

Atte:** Aly**


	18. ¿Donde esta Harry?

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Capitulo XVII

¿Dónde esta Harry?

¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤ 

Al día siguiente, en el Despacho del Profesor de Pociones, estaban Narcissa Malfoy, con una gran sonrisa cándida, Severus, con una mirada de absoluta compasión y Draco sin ninguna expresión favorable.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? —murmuró Draco con voz ahogada.

— Porque no era el momento adecuado para decirlo —contestó Narcissa con sencillez.

— Dudo que alguna vez hallas mostrado tanto cinismo cómo ahora, madre —murmuró Draco peligrosamente al borde de la histeria.

Narcissa solo sonrió más ampliamente. Severus suspiró resignado.

— No soy cínica, hijo, solo te estoy aclarando algunas cosas...

Draco elevó una ceja escéptico.

— Me acabas de decir que son hijo de un Veela —su tono de voz iba aumentando— y para acabarla...—retuvo un gruñido de frustración— ¡hijo de una Vampiro!

Severus se interpuso ante la mirada asesina de su ahijado y la mirada de arrepentimiento de Narcissa.

— Tranquilízate Draco. Todo será aclarado como se debe —aseguró permitiendo que el rubio viera de nuevo a su Madre.

— Yo...de echo es Vampiresa...—corrigió Narcissa en un tono conciliador, Draco soltó un grito exasperado, Severus rodó los ojos ante tan estúpida aclaración, que nada tenia que ver con la plática seria que se supone tenían— pero eso no es lo importante, no soy una Vampiresa, hijo, soy descendiente de uno...

— ¡No encuentro la diferencia!

— Hace siglos la familia Black se vio en una aparatosa dificultad —comenzó la rubia ignorando deliberadamente la desesperación de su hijo y la mirada de dilo-de-una-maldita-vez de Severus— las enfermedades iban acabando con todos y todas, no importando si eran ricos o pobres, la peste estaba arrasando las familias enteras, nuestra familia (Black) era una de ellas, por ende, la desesperación de mantener el linaje se intensificó. Llegaron a una no muy favorable opción para mantener el nombre Black para la posteridad...

— ¡Un Vampiro! —interrumpió Draco sarcástico. Narcissa ignoró la falta de educación de su hijo hacia ella.

— No exactamente —informó en un tono afligido— Nuestros antepasados no sabían la existencia de esos seres Inmortales, en esas épocas cualquiera resguardaba sus orígenes recelosamente, igual los Vampiros, así que no se sabía que tantos seres mágicos se reconocían entre sí. Solo se enteraron, por rumores, que unas personas lograban pasar desapercibidos ante la enfermedad sin ningún daño, claramente la familia necesitaba saber como —sonrió con desprecio— la desesperación incluso te hace entregar tu dignidad a desconocidos —ésto último lo dijo mas para si misma que para los presentes.

El rubio al ver el silencio en que se sumió su Madre, se froto el puente de la nariz, claro signo de cansancio.

— ¿Cómo fue que una familia noble y respetada, se rebajó a mezclarse con otros… "seres"? Una enfermedad solo figura una opción insuficiente —inquirió con sarcasmo. En realidad nunca le había importado la pureza de la sangre ni nada de eso, solo tenia curiosidad de saber como había terminado siendo más un mestizo que un Pura Sangre como siempre había pensado que era.

— ¿Te molesta ser un mestizo, Draco? —pregunto Severus pensativo, ya sabiendo la respuesta, pero queriéndola escuchar de su ahijado directamente.

Draco bufo con obviedad y se sentó a un lado de su Madre, recargándose en el respaldo del sillón y cubriendo su rostro con su brazo derecho.

— En lo más mínimo —contestó arrastrando las palabras con toda la elegancia que le caracterizaba, Severus sonrió con orgullo y Narcissa reacciono con alivio.

— Buscaban asegurar la magia en la familia —continuó Narcissa— la enfermedad representó solo una excusa, la pureza de la sangre solo estaba reduciendo la efectividad de la magia en sus integrantes. Como bien han de saber, todo ser vivo deja de existir si no se adapta y evoluciona. No somos unos aristócratas ignorantes —aclaró sarcástica, los otros dos le dieron la razón— tuvieron que adaptarse, y la única manera era mezclar su sangre con otros seres no mágicos, o en su defecto otros seres mágicos (era mejor esa opción) —Draco tuvo el horrible pensamiento de que incluso se hubieran metido con un elfo domestico— pero aun así, buscaban fortalecer su magia. Obviamente la lista de posibilidades se redujo a seres con parentescos humanos. No se meterían con un elfo doméstico —indicó con claro desprecio, el rubio Sly sonrió afectadamente— de todos ellos, lo más cercano y accesible que tenían eran los Vampiros...—suspiro cansada—...no fue la mejor opción a mi parecer...

— Pidieron algo a cambio ¿no? —aportó Severus con ironía. Draco le miró extrañado por la repentina aberración.

Narcissa asintió abatida.

— Según los registros de la familia, una línea directa se unió con la de uno de los Vampiros antiguos. Me sorprendió averiguar eso. Un antiguo nunca se rebajaría a mezclarse con un Mortal —comentó con sarcasmo remarcado— el precio fue alto, muy alto...

Draco comprendió. Pero no dijo nada.

— Los pensamientos y sentimientos son un regalo preciado para el ser humano —continuó— los Vampiros lo van perdiendo conforme el tiempo avanza. Su cuerpo no muere, pero su humanidad si. Ellos exploran a sus anchas la mente Mortal, les gusta jugar con nosotros. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, les gusta sentir de nuevo lo que perdieron, su vida mortal la cual conlleva el sentir...

— ¿Pidieron a cambio el sentimiento de amar a esa persona especial? —intervino Draco aun sin asimilarlo del todo. Tenia sentido, nunca (desde que era pequeño) había sentido ese sentimiento, ni siquiera el amor platónico que se siente por primera vez antes de amar realmente, mucho menos querer a alguien más que el sentimiento del amor a la familia. El único que le transmitía ese sentimiento era Harry. Por eso dudaba de la confesión de su madre.

— Algo así —sonrió con indulgencia— para ser exactos pidieron que nuestros descendientes (desde ese entonces, los de ellos también) solo amaran a los Inmortales, el porque, es sencillo: para que su raza no olvidara lo que era el Amor. Y como sabrán, un ser mortal nunca se uniría a un Vampiro, todos los consideran criaturas diabólicas...la familia estaba en desacuerdo con condenar a toda la descendencia, los Vampiros ofrecieron solo una opción, uno de sus descendientes por cada generación debía cumplir con el pacto, claro que el pacto tuvo que hacerse con magia, un ritual lanzado a la familia por la misma familia...

— Preservar la convivencia apacible entre los Inmortales y Mortales, aunque fuera solo una familia, y esta vez te toco a ti Draco...—dijo Severus.

— Una familia Mágica y respetada —agrego Narcissa orgullosa. Draco bufó.

— Condenándolos a no amar a nadie más salvo a un Vamp… —Draco retuvo el aire, sorprendido a mitad de su comentario despectivo, ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?— Oh por Merlín...

Narcissa se levanto y tomo el rostro del rubio preocupada.

— Lo sabes ¿verdad, yo aun no lo había notado —habló ansiosa— no es una maldición Draco, quiero que lo entiendas, no necesariamente tienes que enamorarte de un Vampiro, el ritual había salido mal, la familia había pactado algo inconcluso —retuvo un suspiro— puedes amar a alguien que equilibre tu sangre con la suya propia...

— No lo entiendo —susurró aun en shock. Él había encontrado otro punto de su revelación, Harry podría...

— Tu sangre Veela no entraba en las opciones del ritual, esto ayudo y lo cambió. Lo único que se obstaculizó entre tú y tu pareja, era la sangre Vampirice. Debe haber una mezcla poderosa en la sangre de tu pareja. No importa el nivel Mágico, más bien importa el nivel de sangre Vampirice que tiene en su interior —intervino Severus, quien era el único tranquilo de la habitación.

— Tú tienes cierta cantidad y él tiene la misma cantidad, ni una gota menos ni una gota más (hablando retóricamente claro), así que tu parte Veela ayuda mucho. Tu sangre Veela captó con complacencia al otro y la suerte estuvo de tu parte, Harry tiene sangre Vampirice —aclaró Narcissa complacida— el como aun no lo se, posiblemente al ser Harry un Potter, probablemente hicieron lo mismo, varias familias Sangre Pura pudieron llegar a lo mismo...No se sabe, al ser casi como un desagravio al apellido...

Draco le miró sorprendido. Ya lo había captado, pero no lo había asimilado.

— Oh, en ese caso, mi amor por Harry es solo una atracción de mi sangre hacia la suya —murmuró cayendo en una horrible sensación de vació.

Narcissa se escandalizó.

— No hijo, eso no es así —habló con remarcada voz— Tu sangre repelía a los inapropiados, lo que sientes por Harry es verdadero Amor, si no fuera así ya te hubieras enamorado de otro, hay muchos Vampiros hoy en día, aunque no lo creas...—al final sonrió con ansiedad y miraba detenidamente al expresión de su hijo, una sonrisa picara formándose.

El chico pudo respirar normal. La alegría volvía a su intranquilo corazón. Severus ya veía venir la euforia de Narcissa.

— ¿Cuándo se casan? —Draco se atragantó y Severus rodó sus ojos exasperado.

— ¡Madre! 

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no son novios? —inquirió extrañada. Severus sonrió con burlona crueldad y Draco se encogió en su asiento.

— Draco aun no se atreve a hacer semejante acto —aportó Severus disfrutando de la apenada expresión de su Ahijado.

— ¿Es verdad eso? —cuestionó levantándose retadoramente— bien, pienso que esto es por tu causa ¿no es así?

El rubio elevo una ceja ofendido.

— ¿Y que te hace pensar que Harry no tiene nada que ver? —era mentira pero su Madre no lo sabia, o eso creía.

— No me quieras ver la cara, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black —ahí estaba, su nombre completo dicho con saña.

— No sabía que era hijo de un Veela y una Vampiresa —espectó Draco, Narcissa tuvo la decencia de lucir apenada— ¿Cómo iba a poner mis pensamientos en orden con dos tipos de sangre mágica corriendo por mis venas…?

Narcissa no pudo decir nada. Severus negó divertido, Draco sabía como salirse con la suya.

— Aun así piensas hacer algo con Harry ¿no? No dejarás ir a la única persona que amaras en tu vida ¿verdad? —preguntó Narcissa con preocupación. No creía que su hijo fuera tan tonto como para hacerlo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó el rubio casi indignado. Desde que se dijo así mismo (al Lago y las criaturas que estaban ahí, más bien dicho) que amaba a Potter no había dejado de darle vueltas por la cabeza la próxima plática prometida.

— ¿Entonces? —exigió Severus extrañamente ansioso. ¡El mundo se viene abajo! ¿Desde cuando su Padrino se emocionaba por algo?

Narcissa pareció notarlo también porque miró por unos segundos la expresión del profesor. Éste ignoró la turbación de ambos y les seguía mirando ansioso.

— Le voy a pedir que sea mi novio, y lo del matrimonio...creo que no estamos listos aún —contestó Draco con una calida emoción — ¡wow!...eso de casarse se oyó bien —se decía sin notar la sonrisa de felicidad de su Madre y la ¿sonrisa? de aprobación de su Padrino— Por cierto, ¿Quién fue el que llevo el pacto en su generación?

Su madre quedó muda de pronto. Severus no tenia idea alguna, así que se limitó a ofrecerle una mirada de igual confusión.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Caminaba por los pasillos, con una nueva sensación descubierta: Nervios. Tan concentrado iba que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más. Choco pero no cayo, un Malfoy no hace el ridículo.

— Sr. Malfoy debería fijarse por dónde va, es peligroso si choca con alguien o usted tenga un aparatoso accidente...

¿Era su imaginación o el dichoso Vampiro le estaba amenazando? El adulto suspiró.

— Solo intento ser de ayuda —indicó con diversión, Draco sinceramente no le creyó. Pero para que irse por las ramas, ya de cierto tiempo acá se sentía notablemente hostil con el Profesor de Defensa. Bien, con todo aquel que se acercara demasiado a Harry.

No habló, solo miró con frialdad al otro. Lestat ya se estaba aburriendo. Así que terminó por irse a un método neutral: No-le-hables-a-menos-que-sea-necesario.

— ¿Busca a alguien? —¿de verdad creyeron que lo cumpliría del todo? Pero siendo optimistas, para el Vampiro era necesaria esa pregunta.

— No creo que usted sepa dónde se encuentre —declinó Draco pensando que era mejor así, pues en realidad no le gustaba la idea de que supiera dónde se encontraba todo el tiempo Harry.

Lestat tuvo la curiosa necesidad del porque del estado nervioso de su alumno. Por lo regular nunca encontraba más que hostilidad, pero ahora sentía más el nerviosismo que otra cosa. Así que, hizo lo que siempre hacía. Curiosear por las mentes de otros encontrando la respuesta.

_Lestat ¿podrías venir unos minutos? Requerimos de tu...conocimiento... _

¿Louis?

_Y no se te ocurra poner una absurda excusa conmigo..._

Si, el noble y bello Louis, Lestat pensó que era mejor obedecerle, el Vampiro de ojos verdes era de temerse cuando no le hacías caso (cosa que casi nunca pasaba por su extremada belleza y carisma).

— Sr. Malfoy... ¿A dónde...?

En efecto, el rubio Slytherin se había ido sin darse cuenta. Lestat se reprocho la falta de atención.

— Estoy perdiendo mi toque —farfulló dirigiéndose a las afueras de Hogwarts.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

— Entrometido —murmuraba entre dientes. Su expresión no mostraba ningún estado de ánimo. Estaba acostumbrado a nunca mostrar el más mínimo sentimiento en su hermoso rostro. No empezaría a hacerlo en esos momentos de nerviosismo.

— ¡Draco! —el rubio mataría al desgraciado que lo detenía en eso momentos— ¿has visto de casualidad a Krum?

— No Reav ¿para que abría de saber dónde está tu Niñera? —preguntó sarcástico. Solo por ser su primo no lo mataba.

Reaven se mostró indignado.

— Ese humor que te traes cárgatelo a alguien más Dragón —cayendo en la cuenta de algo se sonrojó notablemente— ¡Y Krum no es mi niñera¡

Casualidades de la vida o no, en esos momentos Krum pasaba al fondo del pasillo, lo curioso era que fue a paso rápido. Draco elevó una ceja intrigado. Segundos después una horda de chicas con risita tonta pasaban a paso igual de rápido. El Príncipe de Slytherin sonrió burlón.

— Krum acaba de pasar por aquel lado —señaló Draco conteniéndose las ganas de reír (no carcajearse, eso era poco Malfoy)— y yo que tú me daba prisa, una chicas "lindas" le seguían con claras intenciones de...comérselo...y no precisamente como comida, tú sabes...

Reav ya iba en aquella dirección, pensando ¿desde cuando Draco se ponía a decir cosas tan estúpidamente chistosas?

— ¿A dónde iba yo? —eso era reprobable. Él nunca perdía el motivo de sus acciones. Golpe a su conciencia. Estaba buscando a su futuro novio— Se oye bien hasta en mis pensamientos —murmuró con una sonrisa.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Hogsmeade, Casa de los Gritos, en una de las habitaciones más "aceptables" para poder convivir como personas "normales".

— Nunca te había visto tan nervioso como ahora, Louis —decía divertida una mujer delicada, de largo y rizado pelo rojo, de piel mortalmente pálida y hermosura característica en los Vampiros.

— ¿Cómo te sentirías si Santino aparece después de mucho tiempo sin verse...como se debe...? —cuestiono un joven delgado y alto, de pelo ceniciento y ojos violeta.

Efecto inmediato, la chica sonrió apenada y un leve sonrojo se dio a notar.

Cierto, los Vampiros son seres muertos, pero eso no significa que su corazón halla dejado de funcionar, por ende su sangre sigue circulando y por lo tanto se pueden sonrojar y mostrarse lo más humanamente posible como si fueran Mortales. Claro que para eso se necesitaba alimentarse recientemente de sangre. Contra más sangre se beba y más reciente sea, más coloración obtendrá su piel.

Louis se desplazaba desde una esquina de la habitación hacia la otra, cruzado de brazos en pose impaciente, como había comentado la chica. Su largo cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y algunos mechones le caían en su rostro. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados azules y una camisa del mismo color. Una apariencia desaliñada, característica de Louis.

— Daniel, Jesse ¿podrían dar un paseo? Mael ya lo hizo, creo que eso sería bueno para ustedes...—sugería Louis sin prestar atención realmente.

Los mencionados se vieron con una sonrisa divertida. Jesse, la chica pelirroja se paró arreglando su largo vestido ceñido a su cuerpo y abierto en las partes laterales de sus piernas, por donde se dejaba ver un pantalón a juego.

— Louis, es de día —señalo con una risita— nos volveremos ceniza si llegamos a pasar siquiera el lumbral de la puerta. Recuerda que somos "recién nacidos" no tenemos siglos de existencia como Marius o mi Tía Maharet...

— Y no tenemos la sangre de los Primeros como Lestat. Aunque me gustaría. Así ya no estaría bajo la voluntad de los antiguos y podría soportar nuestras debilidades sin la ayuda de nuestros creadores..._Armand no jugaría conmigo, esperando que yo llegue a sus brazos cada vez que él me deja ir_ —aporto Daniel con una sonrisa afligida, sin mencionar lo último, pero pensándolo marcadamente.

Jesse dejo de sonreír y se sentó de nuevo con la misma expresión.

Louis por fin los miró. Él, al igual que ellos eran considerados los más jóvenes de su raza, la verdadera raza, no aquellos transformados por otros débiles, ellos tres eran "recién nacidos". Aunque Louis llevaba algunos siglos de existencia no eran suficientes para ser considerado un antiguo. Dependía de su creador, Lestat.

— ¿Entonces, que hacen levantados? Deberían estar en sus ataúdes —regaño Louis, apartando los pensamientos de saberse dependiente de alguien más.

Daniel, que estaba vestido casi de la misma manera que Louis con la única diferencia de colores, se levantó y le tendió la mano como un caballero, a la chica y observó con renovada diversión a Louis.

— ¡A su orden Señor! —respondió Daniel en pose militar, Jesse rió y Louis sonrió— Mael ya esta en su ataúd, solo queríamos ver la cara de idiota enamorado de Lestat cuando te vea y te tenga todito para él...

Louis quiso alegarle que no harían nada indecente como decían, solo era una plática pendiente. Pero los chicos ya habían salido de la habitación.

— Los chicos de ahora son muy perceptibles... —habló una voz, susurrante.

El Vampiro de cabellera negra se sobresalto, ahí en el mismo umbral donde habían pasado los chicos estaba Lestat con una sonrisa sexy. Louis no pudo reprimir un jadeo.

— Hola _mon amour_

Louis se vio acorralado en un dulce abrazo con el rostro de rubio separado solo por unos escasos milímetros al suyo. Y no lo pudo evitar. Se acercó a esos atrayentes labios y lo besó con ansiedad. Lestat correspondió con la misma intensidad dirigiéndolo hacia la única cama de la habitación. Las caricias comenzaron. Louis seguía besando mientras el otro introducía sus manos debajo de la camisa del otro, acariciando la piel que se le exponía sin reparos.

El Vampiro de ojos verdes dejó de besarlo para soltar después gemidos placenteros.

— Lestat, debemos hablar —articuló después de unos minutos de delicioso toque. El rubio soltó la larga cabellera del pelinegro y acaricio sus sedosos cabellos.

— No creo que sea necesario en estos momentos —murmuró sin dejar de besar el cuello del otro. Louis quería negarle todo toqueteo pero no podía evitar el desear que el otro siguiera mas halla.

— ummm...no es justo...—murmuró desabrochando la camisa del otro y explorando la tersa piel de Lestat.

— ¿Qué no es justo? —cuestionó desabrochando los pantalones del otro y dando besos de mariposa por todo el bien formado pecho de Louis.

El Vampiro de cabellera negra se retorció de placer al sentir los labios del rubio bajando desde su pecho hacia su vientre, cerca de la zona sensible que requería de más atenciones.

— Que logres seducirme cuando necesito hablar seriamente contigo —le reprochó en un gemido al sentir la mano del otro apretando con suavidad su intimidad.

Lestat sonrió gatunamente.

— No veo que te desagrade —musito besándolo, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del otro, Louis gimió dentro del beso, acompañando a la lengua traviesa con la suya propia.

Mientras una de las manos de Lestat acariciaba la hombría del otro, la otra mano acariciaba uno de los pezones de Louis, logrando que éste se levantara por la insistente caricia. Louis no se quedo quieto. Luego posó sus manos en el pecho del otro y lo acarició con maestría, logrando arrancar suaves ronroneos de su amante.

Una de las manos de Louis se introdujo en los pantalones de Lestat, devolviendo las caricias con deseo. El rubio no retuvo los gemidos y terminó de despojar de todas sus ropas al pelinegro. Louis quedó expuesto ante la mirada de total placer de Lestat.

— Eres hermoso —murmuró con todo el deseo y amor que podía exponer ante su pareja.

Louis sonrió y se levantó atrayéndolo, colocándolo encima de su propio cuerpo, por completo.

— Siempre me lo dices, pero tú eres más hermoso que yo.

— Ves mi belleza superficial, yo veo tú hermosura interior, mi amor —musito besándolo y bajando completamente hasta la parte inferior del atractivo cuerpo.

Lestat se introdujo en la boca el miembro de su amante de un solo bocado, comenzando un vaivén lento acompañado al movimiento de las caderas de Louis. El rubio, buscando la distracción del pelinegro siguió jugueteando con el miembro mientras una de sus manos buscaba con ansiedad la entrada tan deseada.

Un dedo se introdujo con lenta suavidad en el interior de Louis. Éste lo notó aun dentro de la vorágine de placer y soltó un gemido que se pudo interpretar como dolor. Más lo olvidó por completo al sentir como Lestat aumentaba la intensidad de caricias. No notó los tres dedos que se reunieron al primero, pero si que sintió como el orgasmo le golpeaba con anhelante placer.

Jadeando aparatosamente sintió como algo era colocado entre sus piernas y como era levantado por unos brazos fuertes, incitándole a rodear con sus piernas la cintura de Lestat.

— ¿Preparado _mon amour_?

Louis no respondió con palabras, lo hizo moviendo sus caderas hacia abajo introduciéndose así mismo la punta del miembro de su amado. Lestat no necesito más y se introdujo con lenta suavidad en el cuerpo que se le entregaba con amor. A medida que se iba introduciendo, el cuerpo de Louis se arqueaba contra el otro, sintiendo con placer como era penetrado. El dolor no era un factor importante en ese momento.

Lestat se obligaba así mismo a no entrar de golpe al sentir la estrechez de esa tersa cavidad. Le volvía loco sentir los suspiros y gemidos amortiguados de Louis al sentirse poseído.

Lestat se detuvo al sentir que ya no podría entrar más. Louis logró gemir profundamente al sentir como el rubio tocaba ese punto placentero. Un vaivén que comenzó Lestat arrancó gemidos de parte de Louis y suspiros de parte del rubio.

Siguió moviéndose adelante y atrás, penetrando al Vampiro de ojos verdes velados por una sombra de placer. Una y otra vez, mientras sus manos acariciaban la piel de ese cuerpo jadeante.

— _Je vous aime_ (Te amo) —repetía Louis una y otra vez, sintiendo con placer como era penetrado por Lestat. En cada embestida no podía evitar susurrar entre gemidos esas dulces palabras. Apretaba las piernas entorno a la cintura del otro, instalándole a que le diera más, a que le poseyera con más fuerza sin dejar de ser amoroso.

Y Lestat entre suspiros y gemidos complacía las demandas de su amado Hermoso, aumentado el delicioso vaivén. Besó apremiante a Louis el cual se dejó saborear por esa boca hambrienta, aferrando sus manos a la espalda del otro.

Siempre amó la entrega que ofrecía Louis. Siempre amó la nobleza que desbordaba. Amaba cada rincón de ese cuerpo que se movía junto a él, la expresión de total arrebato, las estrechas caderas y la bélica presión alrededor de su pene.

En un movimiento rápido, Louis recostó el cuerpo de Lestat sobre la cama, quedando Louis sentado en sus piernas, sin abandonar en ningún momento la calidez del otro. Louis tomando la iniciativa, comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, sintiendo como el grande y caliente pene se deslizaba más profundamente. Sintiéndose lleno, se movió con cadencioso placer. 

El ritmo fue aumentando, en tanto Lestat subía y bajaba su mano por el duro miembro de su amante y éste subía y bajaba penetrándose sin mucho esfuerzo. Una última penetración y las paredes de Louis se contrajeron debido a un segundo orgasmo, mientras Lestat se corría dentro del otro al sentir la deliciosa presión.

Cayendo exhausto Louis se dejo abrazar por Lestat, quien le daba cortos besos en su cabellera con ternura. Ambos respiraban agitadamente.

— Te amo Louis —susurro Lestat haciendo estremecer al otro. Le levantó el rostro y lo besó tiernamente— no lo olvides por favor...

Louis como respuesta se acurruco más contra el cuerpo del otro.

— Lo se —susurro antes de relajarse totalmente y dormirse— yo también te amo...

Lestat susurró unas palabras en un idioma incomprensible. Con dos de sus dedos dibujó unas líneas imaginarias entrecruzadas entre si, justo donde se sitúa el corazón de Louis. Una luz dorada comenzó a brillar en la punta de sus dedos, la cual se desplazó hacia el interior del pelinegro desde el corazón hasta llegar mas abajo. Unas últimas líneas doradas brillaron en el vientre de Louis y se apagaron con un último suspiro de éste.

— Espero que Dumbledore no me halla engañado —murmuro Lestat en un tono peligroso— o yo mismo lo destrozo...

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Mansión de Grimmauld Place Nº 12, Sede de la Orden del Fénix, mismos momentos.

— Estoy un poco nervioso —decía Remus retorciendo sus manos y mirando de reojo a Sirius, el cual estaba sentado en pose india sobre uno de los cómodos y antiguos sillones.

— No veo el por qué —aseguraba Sirius con una sonrisa conciliadora.

— Tú sabes, la misión y todo eso —aclaraba con ademanes desesperados.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

— Aun no veo el por qué —decía en la misma posición. Remus se dejo caer a un lado de él. Escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

— He fallado Sirius, Greyback logró lo que tanto quería —exclamó angustioso— ¡Los Licántropos están de parte del Lord!

Así que eso era lo que lo tenía así. Sirius había visto llegar a Remus con una expresión desesperada, todo cubierto de tierra y rasguños. Esperaba eso, pero no (esperaba: no cal) la inquietud del castaño. Suspiró con cansancio y abrazó al Lupino.

— No creo que halla sido tu culpa —reconfortó intentando encontrar el fallo.

— ¡Lo es! —espectó tajante, zafándose y caminando de un lado a otro.

— Dime un motivo —exigió levantándose y encarándole.

— Greyback averiguó que los...Vampiros están de nuestro lado, y se los hizo saber a los demás. Todos se revolucionaron con eso y descubrieron que la mejor manera era unirse a la proposición del Lord, yo no supe que decir ante eso.

— No te descubrieron ¿verdad?

— ¡Estoy aquí! —dijo con obviedad— Claramente si le hubiesen descubierto no estaría vivo.

— No fue tu culpa —habló lentamente, sin perder la paciencia (vaya cambio, Sirius el tranquilo, Remus a punto del colapso)— nosotros no nos dimos en evidencia. Solo fueron dos reuniones con Lioncourt, eso fue todo...él mismo dijo que no había espías en esos momentos...

— ¡Fue mi culpa! —gritó tercamente.

Para Sirius eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Lo tomó del rostro una vez mas y le exigió que le mirara a los ojos.

— No-fue-tu-culpa

Eso basto y Remus se desplomó siendo sostenido por el moreno.

— Lo siento, estoy muy inquieto, el lobo en mi interior siente la presencia de seres hostiles (para la bestia) congregándose...

— ¿Seres hostiles?

Remus sonrió tímidamente.

— Vampiros...

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Hogwarts, Biblioteca. Hermione trataba de investigar más a fondo el comportamiento de cierta planta para con su amigo. Cosa que no lograba pues una traviesa serpiente estaba jugueteando con ella.

— Pansy, cariño, déjame averiguar algo y después le seguimos.

Pansy no hizo caso. Tomó el pesado libro que tenía su novia y lo puso en otra mesa. Se acerco a ella y se sentó en el regazo de la castaña y la comenzó a besar. Hermione no se resistió en lo más mínimo.

Las manos de ambas viajaban por todo el cuerpo contrario. Las caricias iban en aumento. Botones desabrochados con maestría de parte de Pansy y túnica totalmente desalojada de parte de Herm. La playera de la castaña descubierta hasta dejar en vista sus...

— ¡Granger! 

La mencionada saltó, cayendo Pansy al suelo, pensando que había sido la bibliotecaria quien las había interrumpido, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Draco mirándolas con una sonrisa torcida.

— Lamento interrumpir...—pausa dramática. En realidad estaba disfrutando de la escena—...pero necesito preguntarte algo Granger...

Hermione con expresión retratable para la posteridad, tratando de abrocharse la camisa. Pansy se acomodaba la túnica con más tranquilidad. Claramente a la Sly no le daba vergüenza ser hallada por su Líder en esa posición.

— L-o...lo que quieras Malfoy —obviamente estaba aturdida, nunca le había permitido tan fácil avance a la persona que anteriormente le llamaba Sangre Sucia.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Potter? —preguntó en tono amable. ¡Fue amable! Herm no se creía lo que escucho (no la pregunta, el tono). La alegría le duro poco, pues el significado de la pregunta hizo más eco en su aturdida mente. ¿Dónde está Harry?...curioso pero no lo sabia...

— No sé —mirada extrañada y encogimiento de hombros.

Draco gruñó con molestia y se fue sin decir nada más. 

— ¿Acaso le mataría despedirse o decir gracias?

Pansy se encogió de hombros y se le fue encima a Herm. Riendo como dos tontas enamoradas empezaron los jugueteos de nuevo.

— ¡Oh...Pan!

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Hogwarts, orillas del Lago. Ron Weasley se mantenía recostado en la húmeda piedra plana, la cual siempre usaban (El Trío Dorado) para reconfortarse y platicar banalidades.

— ¿Podría preguntar que hace un Gatito como tu, tan solito?

He ahí, Blaise Zabini al acecho. Ron abrió uno de sus celestes ojos y miró un poco abrumado la luz que delineaba el contorno de la atractiva figura del Sly.

— Hola Blaise —si, desde hace poco Ronald tenia el privilegio de llamar por su nombre al chico que le traía cortito.

Blaise se sentó encima del vientre de Ron con suavidad y se inclino dándole un delicioso beso.

— ¿En que piensas? —cuestionó al recostarse del todo sobre el cuerpo de Ron, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo. Ron le rodeó en un abrazo y aspiro el aroma del Sly.

Desde hace algunos días ambos dejaron de luchar por quién tenía a quién en su control y decidieron darse arrumacos de vez en cuando. Ron sin atreverse a más y Blaise sin presionar.

— Pensaba en Diggory...

Blaise se levantó mirando al pelirrojo con una expresión que se podría interpretar como el de...celos.

— No de esa manera Blaise —confortó Ron atrayéndolo y abrazándolo de nuevo. Blaise no se resistió.

— Explícate —exigió aun molesto. No le importaba mostrarlo; con tal de hacerle saber a Ron que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo que pensara en otros más que en él (vanidoso se podría decir, pero Blaise ignoro eso).

Ron rió sin poder evitarlo y abrazó más contra si al Slytherin. Le explicó el incidente que había "observado" sin querer. Lo del amorío entre Oliver y Cedric. Blaise, siendo como es, hizo comentarios burlones y despectivos. Ron solo le tapo la boca cuando los comentarios se estaban volviendo demasiado...insinuantes...

Recordando la explicación de Cedric no pudo evitar el sonreír afectadamente. Blaise tenia algo de razón al llamar "asalta cunas" a Oliver y "adolescente hormonal" a Cedric.

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ Flash Back °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Ron corría por los pasillos; debido al incidente de la planta la clase de Defensa se había suspendido. Buscaba encontrar a su mejor amigo, el cual estaba con Malfoy. No le agradó nada que el Hurón se llevara a su amigo en ese estado, a diferencia de su amiga, quien se había quedado con Parkinson. Decidió por si mismo rescatar a Harry (no que el moreno lo necesitara, pero Ronald no lo sabia).

Algo más llamo su atención: Wood tenía arrinconado a Diggory en una pose muy comprometedora, en un beso muy fogoso. Ron suspiró exasperado, y se detuvo de improviso observando el paisaje que le ofreció la ventana a su lado con fascinante curiosidad.

Un suspiro profundo y unos pasos alejándose le hicieron devolver su curiosidad hacia donde se encontraba un Cedric con una sonrisa boba y despeinado.

— ¡Diggory! —llamó Ron resuelto a averiguar que se traían el profesor de Vuelo y él.

Cedric dio un respingo y se viró completamente sonrojado hacia Ron. Luchaba entre salir corriendo y pensar que el chico Gryffindor no había visto nada o rogarle que no dijera nada.

Ron sonrió tranquilizador, Cedric vio eso como una buena señal.

— ¿Podrías...? —pidió Ron, titubeante. Cedric asintió entendiendo, le indicó que le siguiera y ambos entraron en un aula cercana.

— Bien, no se como decirte esto, eres un de los mejores amigos de Harry, y desde el Torneo Harry y yo somos grandes amigos. Por lo tanto te considero de confianza —comenzó apenado mirando sus manos, inmediatamente después de eso su mirada reflejaba un sentimiento de fortaleza— al punto: Oliver y yo estamos comprometidos...

Ron no supo que decir. Se froto la nuca despistadamente y miró con una sonrisa divertida la expresión del otro. Claramente a Cedric no le importaba mucho si le parecía algo inmoral. Aunque se notaba que quería un indicio de aprobación.

— ¡Felicidades! —habló entusiasmado por fin, tendiéndole la mano. Cedric sonrió ampliamente y no le tomo la mano, más bien le abrazó fuertemente.

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ Fin Flash Back °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

— ¡Comadreja!

Solo una persona era capaz de sacarle de esa manera de sus recuerdos...Malfoy. Ronald se levanto molesto y encaró al rubio con una expresión fiera.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Hurón? —el veneno era notable en su voz. Blaise se levantó con expresión divertida pero no intervino.

Draco no se inmutó. A pesar de que el pelirrojo era más alto, el rubio no tenía nada que envidiarle. De hecho en esos momentos el Príncipe de Hielo le daba significado a su sobrenombre. Su expresión era glacial. No querrías ser el autor de semejante estado.

Blaise lo notó. Draco estaba a) desesperado, b) furioso o c) Las dos anteriores. Quiso pensar que era la segunda. Draco era más manejable enojado que desesperado.

Draco suspiró dándose paciencia.

— ¿Has visto a Potter? —preguntó lo más amble que podía. Cosa que no le salió como deseaba.

Ron supo captar el esfuerzo y le miró extrañado.

— No —no era mentira, no había visto a su amigo en todo el día. Ahora se preguntaba el por qué.

Draco evaluó concisamente la expresión de Weasley y supo que no mentía. Gruñó molesto. 

— Bien nos vemos luego —y así como vino así se fue. A Ron le pareció maleducado, a Blaise le sorprendió, por lo regular Draco nunca se despedía (para él eso era una despedida).

— ¿En donde nos quedamos? —hablo Ron tratando de encontrar estabilidad a su mente. Draco Malfoy estaba un poco amable y eso era...raro.

Por una extraña razón la mirada de Blaise no le gustó, le miraba molesto y con reproche.

— Tu en tu mundo de ensueño con Diggory y yo ¿en donde te pedía que fueras mi novio? —tono sarcástico. Pero no le quito el efecto, Ron quieto como estaba no creyó oír bien ¡¿en que momento se lo había pedido!

Blaise esperaba respuesta. Pero ninguno de los dos hacía movimiento alguno.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Caminando por los pasillos, atropellando a cualquier imberbe energúmeno que decidió cruzarse por su camino. Draco estaba...eh...desesperado, esa era la palabra ahora, ya no nervioso. Tan así que en varias ocasiones había agarrado del cuello de la túnica, a algunos de los escasos alumnos que se cruzaban con él y les exigía sobre la localización del Chico Dorado. Está demás decir que nadie sabía, no que le mintieran, la expresión asesina del Príncipe de Slytherin valía sonsacar la verdad.

— Bien...tu tranquilo Draco, respira y tomate tu tiempo...—murmuraba para si, segundos después de decir eso, justo enfrente de un retrato de una ensalada de frutas explotó—...¡¿Pero que rayos estoy diciendo!...¡llevo todo el maldito día buscándolo y no aparece!...¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HARRY POTTER!...

Nadie le contestó. Estaba gritando a mitad de un pasillo desierto. Se sintió estúpido por perder el control de esa manera. Pero tratándose de Harry ya no le extrañaba.

Un sonido chirriante detrás de si le hizo ponerse a la defensiva. El retrato de la ensalada de fruta se abrió dejando ver la figura adormilada y manchada de merengue en la mejilla derecha de Harry Potter.

— ¿Draco? —mirada somnolienta y un leve bostezo.

— Harry...—no creía lo que veía. Mandando al diablo su plan, se apresuro a tomar en brazos al moreno y lo besó con apasionada desesperación.

El Chico Dorado pensaba que aun estaba en un sueño. Draco le estaba besando como si fuera la última vez y a la vez como si fuera la primera. Se sentía en la gloria y no quería despertar de ese placentero sueño.

La falta de oxígeno se hizo latente. Draco separándose del otro chico y recordó el motivo de su desesperación.

— ¡¿Dónde mierdas estabas! —bien, la aristocracia quedo de lado (de nuevo). Draco estaba perdiendo parte de su frío autocontrol y no le importaba con tal de saber dónde había estado todo el santo día la persona a la que se supone se le declararía.

Harry aun atontado se abrazo más al otro. Draco aun no lo había soltado.

— Eh...estaba en las cocinas —señaló hacia el retrato de la ensalada de frutas. El rubio no sabia que detrás de ese retrato estaban las cocinas.

— ¿Haciendo? 

Harry se sonrojó y escondió su rostro en el cuello del otro. Murmurando unas palabras que no se llegaron a entender.

— No te entendí...

— Comiendo algunos postres —farfulló separándose y desviando su verde mirada.

Draco elevó una ceja escéptico. Notando de nuevo la mancha de merengue en la mejilla del moreno. Saco un pañuelo de seda de su túnica y le limpió el rostro. Harry se dejo hacer con un leve sonrojo.

— Podrías haber ido al Comedor hace unos minutos —la cena había pasado hace poco, aunque Draco no le dio importancia tratando de encontrar al otro.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar con un sonrojo más notable.

— No he ido al Comedor en todo el día —confeso en un murmullo.

— ¿Y me lo dices a mi? —el rubio necesitaba una explicación más convincente— No creo que te la hallas pasado comiendo nada más...¿que hiciste aparte?

Harry suspiró nervioso.

— Me sentía cansado, y quería estar solo, además tenía hambre. Solo se que quería comer postres, eso era todo. Al final Dobby me pidió que me quedara para platicar un rato y sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormido. Hasta que alguien grito mi nombre ¿Fuiste tu? —mirada curiosa y sonrisa alegre.

Draco sentía que se desmayaba. Harry todo el día durmiendo y el todo el día yendo y viniendo como un loco por el Castillo.

— ¿Quién es Dobby? —pregunta estupida, pero a Draco le pareció conocido el nombre.

Harry elevo sus cejas sorprendido y le miro cauteloso. Sabía que el elfo doméstico tenía relación con la familia Malfoy, no creía que el rubio se molestara pero aun así no se convencía del todo decirle.

— Nuestro anterior Elfo Doméstico —contestó una voz carente de sentimientos. Digna copia de la de Draco— liberado por supuesto, por el Salvador Harry Potter...

Lucius Malfoy miraba neutralmente las expresiones de sorpresa de Potter y la exasperada de su Hijo.

El Príncipe de Hielo estaba que maldecía a alguien. No se le había declarado aun a Harry y su padre ya había llegado a sermonearle.

— Acompáñame Draco —no fue una petición, fue una orden. El mencionado estaba tentado a desobedecerla. Pero tenía cuentas que arreglar.

Lucius dio media vuelta y se retiró a paso rápido. Draco no perdió tiempo y le dio un último beso a Harry, prometiéndole que hablarían mas tarde. Harry asintió a regañadientes y se retiro hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

El moreno se preguntaba el motivo de la mirada evaluadora que Lucius Malfoy le mando antes de irse. Harry no era despistado y había notado con claridad como Malfoy Padre le había observado con aprensión y...curiosidad.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Francia, Paris, Club "Lamia", mismos momentos.

— Informe —ordeno una voz con tono cansado.

— Santino me mandó un reporte de Nueva York, su zona esta preparada, esta listo para viajar a Inglaterra; igual en San Francisco, Armand ya preparo a su zona, él ya esta en Londres; Pandora tuvo éxito en los Ángeles, la ultima vez que hable con ella ya estaba llegando a Londres; Maharet informó que logró mandar con éxito un mensaje masivo a todos los Vampiros capacitados, pronto viajara a Londres, pero su hermana quiere participar...—hablo con rapidez y claridad una hermosa mujer de rizos dorados y mirada cobalto.

— ¿Mekare? —la mujer asintió— es...extraño

— ¿Te parece inapropiado, Marius...

— No Gabrielle, Mekare es una de las Primeras —sonrió con sorna— además de ser la única que pudo derrotar a la Reina Akasha, La Madre de todos los Inmortales...

Grabielle mostró una mueca que se interpretaría como reprobación.

— No me refiero a eso —se levantó de su asiento y observo a su alrededor. El Club estaba casi vació. La mayoría de los Inmortales habían sido enviados a puntos estratégicos en Londres, solo quedaban los antiguos y los mortales borrachos que nada tenían que ver— no conozco del todo a Mekare, la última vez que la vi, me pareció que estaba perturbada...

Marius suspiró y miró la expresión recelosa de su compañera.

— Estuvo vagando por el mundo por siglos, sobre todo aislada en una selva con el único propósito en su vida que el de eliminar a la Reina. Eso perturbaría a cualquiera...

— La venganza es algo peligroso —murmuró Gabrielle dándole la razón.

— Pero me encuentro en perfectas condiciones —aportó una voz suave y sin rastro de hostilidad.

Maharet acompañada de su hermana gemela, Mekare. Ambas sonreían conciliadoras. Marius se levantó y las estrechó a ambas con delicadeza.

— Tanto tiempo mi querido Marius —murmuró Maharet observando maternalmente el rostro del aludido.

— ¿No se supone que deberían dirigir a su familia? —inquirió extrañado.

Mekare soltó una risita. Maharet se sentó junto a ellos y le indicó a su hermana que le acompañase.

— La Gran Familia mortal no requiere de mí en estos momentos. Ustedes son mi familia Inmortal y por ello estoy aquí...

Ambos Inmortales sonrieron agradecidos.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Mekare— ¿Cuándo nos vamos a Londres?

— Cuando quieran —contestó Marius, sorprendido por el entusiasmo de la pelirroja. ¿Por qué le extrañaba? Bueno no era natural que alguien que decapito de un solo golpe con su mano a la más poderosa de los Inmortales (Akasha) y que además se comiera los sesos y corazón de ella, llegara y sonriera tan frescamente.

— Fue una venganza ya consumada Guardián. Eso es cosa del pasado —respondió tranquilamente Mekare, a la pregunta no verbal.

— Lestat sabe que vamos para allá —comunicó Gabrielle, rompiendo el melancólico silencio— dice que ya recibió el pago del trato, pero aun falta como terminara...

— El Príncipe siempre hace cosas peligrosas —opinó Mekare. Lo sorpréndete era que lo decía con diversión y anhelo.

— Parece no molestarle, Mekare...—indicó Gabrielle suspicaz.

— Para nada —negó como si fuera cualquier cosa— él hace lo que le plazca, y eso es lo fascinante, no se deja arrastrar por las normas que esa maldita Reina impuso...

— Sirven para el orden de nuestra sociedad hermana —aseguro Maharet.

— Tal vez —aceptó reticente— pero no sigue la rutina de nuestra eterna y aburrida existencia...

Todos negaron divertidos. Mekare resultó ser otra como el Príncipe Travieso.

**Continuara...**

N.A: Aquí de nuevo u, no tengo muchas ganas de comportarme con efusividad -.-, problemas de creatividad e inspiración ¬¬u, motivos: none. Probablemente esos cambios de humor adolescentes de los que todo el mundo habla XD. Si están enredados con lo de la sangre de Vampiro y toda esa onda se terminará de explicar en próximo cap u. Agradezco el aporte de información de parte de Selene Crystal o. Para ti Sele: Notaras que las personalidades de los personajes son muy salidos de si (Occ), pero esa es mi manera de verlos u, me gustaría que alguien tuviera la amabilidad de informarme si mi escritura es una tanto enredosa.

**Izumi-sakachita:** No hay ningún problema Izu! Estaba escribiendo el fic ese mismo día y lo subí al día siguiente. Mi Beta lo reviso para ver si no tenia muchas faltas de ortografía XD. Me siento feliz de que la idea de l sangre veela fuera bien recibida ñ.ñ. weno un placer tenerte por aquí Izu! Nos leemos luego!

**Eri mond licht:** Hola Eri! Hace mucho que no te leía por aquí XD. Te pareció gracioso? (Aly con ojitos brillantes) genial!. No había pensado que resultara lo suficientemente gracioso. Gracias por el 11! (Aly saltando por todo el cuarto). Aquí esta el cap! Lamento la tardanza!

**Angela: **Gracias! Y aquí estan algunas respuestas a la incógnita! Espero pronto leerte por aquí!

**sofy malfoy:** Gracias por pasarte a comentar! Espero que te halla gustado! Besos!

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu**: wowww...Gracias por el gran comen! Divino! Me encantaría contestar todas tus dudas pero eso ya no tendría chiste XD. Espero que en este cap se resuelvan algunas dudas! Y una dudita que si puedo responder...solo a pasado un mes y medio desde que se embarazo, los síntomas mas notables son al 3er mes así que nuestro despistado y dulce Harry lo notara a su debido tiempo muajajajajaj XD. El bebé de ambos...me lo describes divino! Aquí ya te puse algo de Ronny y Binny XD. Con respecto a Ginny...eso lo veras muy pronto...muajajajja .pero no es exactamente como lo ves...XD.Besos Ute-chan!

**Palo:** Esto...gracias! lo seguiré! Espero no haberte aburrido en este. Nos leemos pronto!

Eso es todo. Gracias de nuevo!

Atte**: Aly**


	19. Declaración, ¿Respuesta? Entrega

**Aclaraciones:** Muy mesolo, dulce y romantico, diabeticos alejense ¬.¬. Romanticos a leer!

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Capitulo XVIII

Declaración, ¿Respuesta?...Entrega... 

°º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**_Dedicado con cariño Piruru-chan (Piru) y a mi Beta-Lluvia (Llu-chan)..._**

¡¡¡Juntas las Tres Locas!

°º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Colegio de Magia y hechicería, Hogwarts. Una queda Nevada y todo hermosamente ambientado para ese Noche. Y los restantes alumnos se preparaban para la cena de Navidad que tendrían. Solo que algunos no estaban pensando en ello.

Hacía 1 mes ½ que la apuesta había terminado, la recompensa por igual. Aun así, él, siendo tan Gryffindor, no se atrevía a desobedecer la petición.

Su humor (por no decir que su organismo) se había revolucionado. Desde que se había entregado a Draco Malfoy, el frió, déspota, arrogante, atractivo, hermoso y manipulador. Por completo y ciego de amor. Draco muy a lo Malfoy le había estado evitando una respuesta concreta. Y él se la había pasado con cambios drásticos de humor; o estaba triste, deprimido con ganas de cortarse las venas hasta con una hoja de lechuga. Si, estúpido. Luego esos humores dignos de un león en los cuales terminaba maldiciendo a todo aquel idiota que le hablara.

El Líder de Slytherin revolvía sus sentidos y no se dignaba a aclararle las cosas. Apenas ayer por la noche el susodicho le había prometido una respuesta. Maldita su suerte pues Lucius Malfoy les había interrumpido.

— A la mierda con los aristocráticos prepotentes —maldecía en murmullos aludidles, sentado en el sillón usual de la sala de los Menesteres (o requerimientos).

Hermione le observaba desde una mesa cercana. Con una sonrisa divertida bailando sobre sus pequeños labios.

— ¿No te a contestado? —pausa— deberías ser más atrevido...

Harry frunció sus labios.

— Debería, pero eso le daría pie a su arrogancia...

Ron bufó, recostado en un sillón cercano.

— Todo le da pie a su arrogancia.

— Me cuesta creer que él no siente nada por mí —levantándose tranquilo, miró a sus amigos. Una expresión calculadora en su atractivo rostro.

— Ya nos lo contaste, él te dijo que sentía "algo" más —alegó Hermione, escribiendo algo en un pergamino.

Harry suspiró frustrado.

— El punto es que ya me cansé de estar tan sumiso, esperando que su "Realeza-Príncipe-de-Slytherin" actúe —indicó sarcástico.

Ron y Herm intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas. Su mejor amigo destilaba arrogancia por cada uno de sus gestos.

— Te hace daño estar con Malfoy...—comentó Ron, con recelo.

— ¡El problema es que no me la paso con Draco! —saltó con exasperación. Ron se encogió en su asiento. Herm negó divertida y se sentó al lado del pelirrojo— pasa más tiempo con ese idiota...aunque diga que son familia...

Y ahí va otra vez con su humor, se decían los chicos. Herm carraspeó obteniendo que Harry posara su atención a ella y no a sus celos.

— Reaven es su primo ¿no, es lógico, tiene relación con el apellido Black...—frunció el entrecejo— ¿ya te dijo Sirius algo al respecto?

— No...de hecho no me a respondido nada...—se llevo la mano a su barbilla en gesto pensativo— creo que es mi imaginación, pero trata de evitarme...

Herm elevó sus cejas, pensativa.

— Eso significa que si tiene algo que ver...

Harry asintió. Ron sólo los veía con aburrición.

— No veo el problema, el "Nuevo Campeón" no interviene más, así que no hallo el caso de seguir investigándolo...

Amos chicos le miraron entornando los ojos.

— Sirius es mi padrino, tiene mucho que ver si un chico del que nunca me había hablado tenga su apellido, aun más, si esta relacionado con un Malfoy.

— ¡Aja! —exclamó Ron con un dedo acusador— no es por eso, tú aun estas molesto porque Black estuvo demasiado mimoso con el Hurón cuando aun no sabias quién era, estas ardido y quieres venganza...

Harry elevó una ceja, irónico.

— Tal vez —confesó muy quitado de la pena— pero ese es mi estilo. Nadie se mete conmigo y sale airado...

— Pero el no se metió contigo —puntualizó Herm conciliadora.

— Draco —dijo como si lo explicara todo. Herm negó con una sonrisa afectada.

— Pero no es de tu "estilo" meterte con nadie solo por eso...además, Reaven no se busca ese tipo de problemas...

— ¿Y quién dijo que le haría algo a Black? —inquirió juguetón, más al instante adoptó una expresión suspicaz— he notado que te refieres a Black por su nombre, ¿podrías decirnos el por qué?

— Es verdad, lo vienes haciendo desde...hmmm...¡Ah...si! creo que desde el mismo día que se suspendió la clase de Defensa, el día que el Lazo manoseó...

— ¡Ron! —cortó Harry, sonrojándose— creo que Hermione ya te entendió —Ron soltó una risita divertida.

La castaña pareció un poco incomoda, pero no pudo evitar el darles la razón.

— Está bien, pero nada de comentarios desdeñosos —advirtió. Ambos chicos asintieron a regañadientes— es un chico muy divertido y amable —Harry apretó los dientes, Ron bufó "típico comentario de chicas"— él muy amablemente me ofreció su ayuda, es muy suspicaz y a notado nuestros intentos por la conquista de su primo...por eso ya no se le ve tanto con Malfoy...

— Un momento —intervino Ron— ¿estas diciendo que Black la está haciendo de cupido?...—incrédulo ante su propia observación. Ron no entendía como alguien que se la pasó muy arrimadito a Malfoy dejara de hacerlo.

— Algo así. Desde su punto de vista le parece que Harry es un buen "partido" para su adorado primito. 

Harry lució sorprendido. El chico Black le daba ánimos a seguir, pero su conciente le decía otra cosa.

— ¿Me quiere como pareja de Draco, ¿así como así?...—demasiado bueno como para creerse.

— Eres perfecto, según sus palabras —en ese punto dejo una pausa larga, parecía recordar algo perturbador— además, según Reaven, es muy obvio lo que ambos reflejan...

— ¿Cómo que ambos? —Harry tenía la vaga esperanza de que Draco le quisiera igual. Tal ven no era necesario esperar.

— Así como oyes —aseguró Herm, muy satisfecha de saber que su amigo ya tenia el campo libre.

Un apacible silencio y cada unos sumido en sus pensamientos.

— Malfoy está muy cambiadito —hablo Ron después de unos minutos— amable, en lo que cabe decir...

Herm asintió dándole la razón. Harry les miro extrañado.

— ¿Por qué? —el moreno no entendía el comentario. Que él supiera en ningún momento había notado que Draco les dirigiera la palabra cuando estaban juntos. Sólo lo hacia cuando estaba solo con él.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas. Asintiendo en acuerdo, Herm decidió tomar la palabra.

— Malfoy te estuvo buscando todo el día de ayer (eso ya lo sabes), hostigando pero también siendo lo más educado que podía.

— ¿En serio? —Harry sabía que le había buscado, pero no todo el día. Sonrió levemente.

Ron asintió.

— De hecho nos pregunto a ambos, lo sorprendente fue que lo hizo amablemente —comentó Herm.

— No tanto conmigo, pero la lucha hizo —aportó Ron, con una mueca de desden.

Una sensación en su interior y su estomago retorciéndose. Harry se sintió de pronto mareado y con grandes deseos de soltar todo el contenido de su estómago.

— Chicos —llamó con voz ahogada— creo que no me siento bien...

Un último jadeo y término desplomándose sobre el sillón.

— ¡Harry! —gritaron alarmados. Se levantaron dispuestos a socorrerle.

Herm le reviso detenidamente. Ron se dedicaba a sostenerle la cabeza en sus piernas. Un suspiro aliviado de la castaña y el pelirrojo pudo respirar tranquilo.

— Solo se desmayo, su pulso es normal y no tiene fiebre. Esto a sido demasiado, llevémoslo con Madame Pomfrey...

No pudo seguir pues Harry comenzaba a reaccionar. Parpadeando repetidamente, se levantó del regazo de su amigo y se sentó aun aturdido.

— ¿Qué me pasó? —confundido miraba las expresiones preocupadas de sus mejores amigos.

— Te desmayaste —aclaró Ron, mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo, chequeando que no hubiese algo más fuera de lugar.

— Oh —parpadeó y se levantó— tengo hambre...

Los otros dos lucieron sorprendidos. Ese no era un comportamiento adecuo a su amigo.

— ¡A no! —se interpuso Herm en el camino— Tú iras directo a la enfermería y te revisarás...ya venia viendo esos cambios de humor tuyos y esos repentinos deseos de salir a media noche y comer golosinas...tienes un desorden alimenticio y estoy resuelta a averiguar por qué...—terminó solemne. Ron sonrió sin creérselo y Harry abría y cerraba su boca tratando de alegar. Pero cayendo en la cuenta de que no tenía una defensa para ello.

— Para que quiero una madre, si contigo me basta —murmuro desganado. Herm estuvo tentada a darle un golpe pero se lo guardo hasta saber que le pasaba a su amigo. Aunque una idea retorcida pululaba por su astuta mente— ¡eso si, no me acompañen como si no pudiera cuidarme a mi mismo, y no me miren así, puedo cuidarme...solo necesito mi espacio, Dios...

Sin decir nada más salio dejando a una indignada Hermione y a un Ron sorprendido. Se las trae de mal carácter solo por cosas tan sencillas como una regañada cotidiana de su amiga.

Recordando algo de improviso, Ron se levantó apresurado.

— Hermione...¿que horas son?...—la ansiedad era notable en casa gesto.

— Las 8 y algo...creo...¿por qué? —tono pícaro— ¿Tienes cita con Zabini?

— Rayos, me tengo que ir —salió de la habitación pero dejando al aire un último comentario— si, le diré que acepto ser su novio...

Herm no entendió en ese mismo segundo, hasta que...

— ¡¿Te pidió que fueras su novio!

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Caldero Chorreante. Mismos momentos. Tan solitario como se podría ver. Al ser una fecha festiva, no tenía muchos clientes. Todos se encontraban en sus calidas casas, con sus familias. El dueño y barman Tom se encontraba aburrido, limpiando con pereza unas tazas.

Algunos magos borrachos y brujas deprimentes. Nada fuera de lo usual. Murmullos y pláticas sin sentido. Una sola persona se encontraba sentada en una solitaria mesa. Observando con extraña fascinación la llama de una vela cercana. El dueño no le presto atención.

El sonido tintineante de la puerta al abrirse y la nieve entrando con una brisa helada le llamaron la atención. Cuatro personas cubiertas de nieve y capuchas arriba, se hicieron presentes. Tom disimuladamente tomo su varita.

El silencio se instalo. Nadie hacia ningún movimiento. Hasta que uno de ellos bajo su capucha y mostró un rostro delgado, nariz aguileña, ojos muy azules con un punto negro en el centro, cabello salvaje y ondulado de color paja, en esos momentos mostraba una sonrisa desafiante, su piel era blanca, casi azul. Tal vez por el frió se decía Tom.

La persona que se encontraba solitaria levanto su brazo y los otros recién llegados se movieron a esa dirección. Todo volvió a la normalidad y las pláticas volvieron.

— Vaya entrada Mael —saludó con voz suave. Uno de los recién llegado se estremeció imperceptiblemente y éste lo noto con deleite.

— Si, si, como digas Armand —devolvió sentándose a un lado, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, en pose despreocupada. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo y se sentaron, no con rebeldía, pero si educadamente.

Los tres restantes bajaron sus capuchas. Louis, Jesse y Daniel.

— Tanto tiempo sin verte Armand —saludó Louis cortésmente. Armand sonrió mirando disimuladamente al lado de Louis, donde se encontraba Daniel.

— Un gusto verlos de nuevo, a todos —era nítidamente dulzón y adorable. Su apariencia era la de un chico de no más de 17, cabello un poco largo, adorablemente rizado y grandes ojos pardos. Le decían que era como un Ángel. Él se lo tomaba a juego, pero sabía usarlo a su favor.

— Ammm...aun no llegan los otros —dijo Daniel sin dejar de mirar sus manos que temblaban ligeramente. No era una pregunta, era solo un comentario vago que salió en el raro silencio que se había puesto después de esos fríos saludos.

Por cruel que se oiga los Vampiros no se soportan los unos a los otros por mucho tiempo. Por el contrario, preferían mil veces a sus amados humanos. Podrían pasar tiempo con alguien de su raza, pero al final resultaba incomodo; los humanos, en cambio, eran para ellos dulces criaturas "inocentes" con las cuales tratar, pero nunca tentar, estaba prohibido ofrecerles su "Conocimiento Oscuro".

Por ello, desaparecían y difícilmente volvían a reunirse a hablar como si de una reunión familiar se tratase. Solo en casos extremos, quebrantamientos de normas, que terminaban siendo siempre de parte del Príncipe.

Armand suspiró levemente. Deslizó sus finos dedos por la hosca madera de la mesa. Pensativo y a la vez distraído. Daniel no había regresado por su cuenta. No le había llamado, y ahí estaba frente a él, nervioso sí, pero más controlado de lo que pensaba.

— Tal vez lleguen más tarde —habló Jesse de pronto. Daniel se estremeció levemente. Louis miraba distraído sus alrededores.

Un sonido atronador y la puerta del local fue azotada. Una figura entró seguida de otras tres más.

— Hermana deberías de ser mas educada —regañó una de las figuras de la misma estatura que la aludida.

— ¿Para qué? —espectó con descaro. Tras encontrar a los que buscaba se dirigió a paso seguro, y una vez más, seguida de los otros con diversión. Todos los demás reanudaron sus actividades.

— Hola niños —saludó con fingido cansancio la que había regañado.

— Hola chicos —saludó divertida la regañada.

— Gusto en verlas Maharet...eh...Mekare —saludó Louis dudoso— Marius, Gabrielle...

Estos saludaron con sonrisas, sentándose al lado de ellos. Parecía una congregación, y de hecho lo era. La casi completa Asamblea.

Antes de alguien hablara de nuevo, la puerta de local se volvió a abrir y una ventisca mas fuerte entró provocando escalofríos en los mortales, a excepción claro, de los Vampiros. Una alta figura se perfilaba por sobre los copos de nieve que se introducían. Dio una leve mirada a todos y la posó en los Inmortales.

Esta vez, ésta entró a paso lento y se deshizo de sus ropas húmedas quedando en vestimentas casuales. Se sentó con normalidad al lado de los demás.

— De vuelta a la Asamblea

— Pandora...—murmuro Marius.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Despacho de Severus Snape. Lugar donde se encontraban los únicos hombres de la respetada familia Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy sentado con todo el porte por el cual fue educado y Draco Malfoy alejado unos cuantos metros de él, apoyado en una pared cercana a la chimenea, con su pose indiferente.

El silencio era un poco abrumador. Severus, quien se encontraba rondando fuera de sus dormitorios esperaba el resultado de esa plática. Se preguntaba el por qué del afán de las pláticas familiares en su Despacho. Parecía no tener espacio personal. 

¿Y dónde estaba Narcissa? Ella estaba en su cómoda Mansión, bien gracias, con su mente ya despejada de "remordimiento". Le dejó a Draco la última laboriosa tarea de comunicarle a Lucius sobre quién era su pareja (su futura pareja como le corrigió Draco). 

Naturalmente eso fue cruel y astuto. Narcissa informa que su hijo ya tiene "novio", huye y deja a Draco que explique lo demás. Muy Slytherin...o de echo muy Malfoy.

Draco podría describir con exactitud lo que un Malfoy significa.

Malfoy: persona rubia y de ojos normalmente claros, atractivo/a, arrogante, elegante y con mucho morro que ocupa los espacios personales de los demás como si se encontrara en su casa y deja el trabajo sucio a los demás y no olvidando cobardes, solo asumían responsabilidad cuando les convenía. Pero por sobre todas las cosas posesivos y sobre protectores

No que estuviese orgulloso de serlo, pero él era una Malfoy, ¿Qué se le podía hacer?

Maldiciendo la falta de responsabilidad de su amada madre, Draco deseaba que alguien ocupara su lugar. Más no hubo tiempo de conseguir al suicida, Lucius decidió comenzar la tortura.

— Tu madre ya me informo sobre tu...atracción...hacia alguien...especial...—entre el vocabulario de Lucius no existían las palabra cursis— según ella y tú padrino, es la indicada —mirada irónica— al grano ¿Quién es?...

Directo al punto, pensó con desgana. En todo momento Draco había estado inexpresivo, pero eso último le había descolocado— ¿no te gustaría saber como empezó todo?...

Esperaba alargar la llegada al penoso final. De hecho, esperaba no tener que explicarle nada, pero responsabilidades son responsabilidades.

— No...—eso no lo esperaba. Draco camino lentamente hasta sentarse delante de su padre— probablemente por uno de tus jueguitos —cerca pero no tanto, se dijo el joven— o dejaste a la chica embarazada —¡espera!...¿chica?— tal vez fue lo suficientemente astuta como para enredarte en sus juegos...pero, me parece mejor, que escuche que fue por uno de tus jueguitos, Draco...

Malfoy hijo no escucho el resto, su analítica se había quedado atorada en esa palabrita: "chica" desechando con obviedad el termino "embarazo". Esperaba con todo su frío y cruento corazón que su querida madre le hubiese explicado lo debido. Pero observando las conclusiones de su padre, eso no fue así. Su madre era cínica, desvergonzada y aunque le pesara admitirlo cobarde.

— Padre —Lucius calló su monologo de deshonre y falta de autocontrol en su hijo. Observando con molestia— ¿acaso madre te dijo que no existía un "ella"?

Lucius pareció como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada. Sinceramente no esperaba eso. ¿Le estaban jugando una broma?

— ¿Entonces no existe esa dichosa "pareja"? —espectó con desdén. No le gustaba que lo llamaran para burlarse de él.

Draco se obligo a no ofender a su adorado padre. Era listo, era su viva imagen, ¿acaso no podía llegar a esa simple conclusión? 

— En fin, no se porque pensé que madre te explicaría lo más importante, incluso llegué a tener la vaga esperanza de que te explicara lo básico —suspiró con pesar ante la mirada recelosa de su padre— es un "él" —se detuvo tanteando el terreno, paso a paso se decía.

Lucius siguió con su mirada recelosa, indicándole que continuara. Eso era bueno, se decía Draco, ahora lo siguiente.

— Es un Gryffindor —ojos entrecerrados, y esa mirada de "go"—...es rico...—una chispa y sonrisa aprobatoria, Draco suspiro imperceptiblemente—...es mestizo...

— ¿Cómo? —la primera palabra alarmada. Lucius esperaba más y Draco seguía inmutable.

— Nada que afectar pues yo también lo soy ¿verdad? —desvió Draco con sarcasmo. Lucius asintió aprensivo.

— No se suponía que te enteraras tan pronto —habló Lucius con pesar.

— Era necesario o te encontrarías con tu hijo destrozando a medio Colegio, por tocar a su pareja —confesó en un gruñido al recordar como jugueteaban con Harry.

El adulto chasqueo su lengua. Su sangre era más inestable que la de su hijo. Tal vez él no se hubiera contenido. Pero primero recibía un Cruciatus del Lord que confesarlo.

— Ahora que lo sabes, tienes más control —aceptó Lucius satisfecho.

— Si...—raro, pero así era, el saber que su autocontrol era afectado por su sangre aminoraba sus instintos— como te iba diciendo —era mejor terminar de una vez por todas— es mestizo, ya sabrás que tiene sangre Vampirice, es famoso —y las piezas en la mente de Lucius estaban encajando, Draco lo notó y estaba perdiendo su inmutabilidad— ¡ah!..rayos...es...es...Merlín y dicen que la presión no mata...es Harry Potter...

—...

Silencio. 

El adusto y temido profesor de pociones dejo de respirar al escuchar eso último, las palabras "Harry Potter". Si, había estado escuchando toda la plática desde su "sutil" espionaje detrás de la puerta. Su astuta mente estaba en blanco. Probablemente con esa incertidumbre de que todo iba a salir mal.

Draco estaba en las mismas. La expresión de su padre era inexpresiva, sólo que sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto fijo. Parecía estar pensando.

Y lo inevitable ocurrió.

Malfoy padre dio un salto en su asiento y contrario a lo que esperaba empezó a murmurar, dando vueltas de un lado para el otro. Su inmaculado cabello siendo retorcido por sus finos dedos, en pose desesperado. Su rostro, vaya, perdió la poca coloración que tenia un Malfoy y sus plateados ojos estaban estrechados.

Lucius Malfoy estaba aterrorizado. No molesto, ni furioso, no indignado, ni desilusionado, estaba...aterrado. Pero claramente parecía pensar con rapidez.

— Draco —se detuvo y su voz sonó demasiado afectada, trato de recomponerse y miró con determinación el sorprendido rostro de su hijo— sabes lo que significa ¿no, el Lord lo sabrá y esto no quedara en buenas condiciones...¡Maldición!...

Vaya, eso si que no lo esperaba. No pensaba en absoluto las consecuencias de ese tipo. Esperaba una negativa, un indicio de molestia, ¡Era Harry Potter! Su padre no se preocupaba de que su hijo se enamorara de Potter, ¡le importaba solo la reacción del psicópata del Lord!.

— ¿Significa que aceptas mi relación? —preguntó tentativo. Lucius arregló su vestimenta un poco distraído y con su porte de vuelta.

— No me agrada que te enamoraras de Potter —aseguró mordaz— claro que es estupido, irresponsable, poco...adecuado todo esto...—no encontraba las palabras correctas, ya se había dado cuenta, con la actitud de su esposa y esos constantes titubeos en la explicación de su hijo. Había terminado atando cabos. Solo que, simplemente tenia una vaga esperanza de que la respuesta fuera otra. Que su resolución se viera en un fallo. Pero las últimas palabras de su hijo fueron un golpe horrendo a sus planes—...¿sabes? El Lord ha estado demasiado tranquilo...—empezó casual, tratando de romper la posibilidad de una unión mas halla del amor platónico en su hijo—...y creo que tiene algo planeado para el chico Potter...—vio los angustiosos ojos de su hijo y su corazón se apretó—...esto no estaba previsto...—se acomodó un mechón platinado y suspiró cansado— haré lo posible...por distraer al Lord...demonios no puedo creer que este haciendo esto...

Y dicho ese último murmullo, salió licencioso.

Draco se dejó caer en el asiento aun sin creer lo que había escuchado. Bien, no era una negativa, pero tampoco una aceptación completa. El Lord con un nuevo plan, eso si no era algo bueno para sus sentimientos recién encontrados. Demasiado fácil estaban yendo las cosas. No hubo gritos, sermones, deshonra, prohibiciones, nada de lo esperaba, solo la promesa de protección. Demasiado fácil. Primero su madre lo insita. Su padrino lo acepta. Su padre...planea la forma de protegerles.

Se inclinó y sostuvo su cabeza en una pose cansada.

— Mi familia esta loca, trastornada... 

¿Por qué preocuparse pro ello? Después averiguaría que tramaban todos. Solo quedaba eso último que le tenia ansioso.

La puerta al abrirse le saco de sus pensamientos. Su padrino le mira con expresión dudosa.

— ¿Quiere saber como reaccionó? —ofreció el rubio. Severus asintió— ha dicho que se encargara de que el Lord no nos descubra, dudo que lo logre, ya todo el Colegio sabe de mi relación con Potter...

Severus se adentro en sus pensamientos y miró con expresión débil el rostro de su ahijado.

— Lo vi salir un poco desencajado, lo que me llevo a pensar que no salido del todo mal (para ti), y con respecto al Lord...podría hallar la forma de hacerlo ver como un juego tuyo y demostrar ante el Lord que eres lo suficientemente listo como para no llegar a más que un jugueteo...

Draco negó con cansancio.

— Lo amo, tarde o temprano el Señor Oscuro lo sabrá...y eso no le gustará en uno de sus "futuros sirvientes"... 

El profesor se sentó ausentemente.

— Prometimos que no llegarías a unirte a él...y creo que esta relación tuya no solo traerá malas consecuencias.

Draco sonrió, para él, no eran malas consecuencias todo lo que estaba viviendo por Harry. A su ver, eran dulces y gratificantes consecuencias.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

_— Bien, esto no es normal _—se decía Harry bajando las escaleras móviles—_ siento la gran necesidad de saltarle a "alguien" con cariño, a la par de que me devuelvan el mismo cariño, es...raro...nunca necesite eso, está bien que no halla tenido a alguien que me diera cariño de niño pero no soy un traumado..._

— ¡Hey! ¡Potter! —el repentino llamado le sobresalto y miro asía esa dirección.

Sus entrañas se retorcieron de nuevo y no por un mareo, más bien por molestia visual.

— Black —saludo con repentina frialdad. —_...Oh, bien ahí van mis hormonas de nuevo..._—se dijo molesto. El otro le sonrió sin notar el tono, o eso quería pensar.

— Preferiría que me llamaras Reaven —sugirió sonriente. 

Harry sonrió forzadamente y se encaminó de nuevo.

— No es que me moleste tu presencia —una maldita espina en el trasero, se dijo— pero tengo prisa, nos vemos luego Black —recalcando las ultimas palabras se despidió dándole la espalda. No contaba con que él se rendiría fácilmente.

— Te diré algo —caminando a su lado— tu me llamas Reaven y yo te llamo Harry, así nos llegaremos a conocer mejor —sonrisa alegre— ¿Qué me dices?

—_...¿a si? Ah, ¡que va, muchas gracias, y después salimos, y te empiezo a llamar hermano y luego gustoso me dejo coger..._—sorprendiéndose así mismo por sus pensamientos venenosos y nada decentes se paro en seco. Esta bien que sea más calculador e intimidante que cualquier otro Gryffindor, incluso podía ser más suspicaz que Hermione, por algo el sombrero lo iba a mandar a Slytherin. Pero otra cosa era que "ese lado" suyo fuera tan...poco Gryffindor.

Rió nervioso y reinició su caminar. Reaven ajeno a los pensamientos indecorosos sonreía divertido, pensando que él chico era tímido.

Definitivamente no conocía a Harry Potter.

— Vamos que no te voy a morder —insistía colocándose delante de Harry y caminando de espaldas. Sin dejar de mirar con insistencia al otro.

—_...el que me muerdas no me preocupa, tu incestuosa presencia al lado de Mi Draco es lo que me trae de cabeza..._—ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír con sadismo, tentado a soltar ese comentario ofensivo, pero mordiéndose la lengua pues a Draco no le haría gracia— te agradezco tú insistencia, pero ¿por qué habría de aceptar, no veo la necesidad de fomentar nuestra convivencia mas de lo adecuado...—estaba conciente de que eso fue grosero. Pero en realidad no le importaba.

Adoptando una pose muy Malfoy para el gusto de Harry, Reaven se acerco al moreno y le sonrió como todo el tiempo lo hacia.

— Me agradas —...¿de veras? Pues tú a mi no...— y deseo que Draco sea feliz, y si contigo lo es, entonces es mi deber ayudarle —sonrió mas ampliamente, y lo abrazó como un osito de peluche— eres lindo, precioso, bello, carismático, simpático y perfecto para Draco...tan lindo que le tengo envidia a mi Dragón...—arrullaba efusivamente.

Harry asfixiado en el abrazo que le recordó extrañamente al de Molly Weasley o al de un Sirius preocupado, no supo que decir. Separándose con aparatosa dificultad mostró un leve sonrojo.

— Esto...gracias —recobrando su expresión normal— pero no necesito de tú ayuda...puedo encargarme yo mismo...—bien, no le negó nada. Por lo normal a nadie le hubiese confesado eso. Si bien nadie más había escuchado de su boca o la de Draco su confirmación, todo mundo sospechaba. Él le restaba importancia.

Reaven dejó de sonreír, como si en un momento le hubiesen quitado el juguete que tanto quería. Su labio inferior tembló, y Harry estuvo seguro que empezaría a llorar. Pero al último momento sonrió, pareció ver algo detrás de él. Una sonrisa picara y le dio un beso fugas en los labios. Acto seguido salio disparado hacia la dirección contraria en la que estaba parado.

— Que sujeto más extraño —una pausa en sus pensamientos y un retroceso, ¿acaso Black le había robado un beso?— grrr...Voy a descuartizarlo, lo juro...

Decidido a cumplir con sus instintos asesinos se dispuso a correr, pero un jadeante Krum se atravesó en su camino.

— Has...ah...visto...ah..ah...a...Bl...

— Por ahí —señalo molesto. Tenía el presentimiento de que buscaba al rubio Black.

Una mirada evaluadora y Krum corrió en la misma dirección sin decir adiós.

— Maldito desagradecido —el hambre se le había ido y las ganas de insultar volvieron— creo que Krum se encargara de él...

Dicho eso siguió su camino, directo a la enfermería, no que quisiera ir, solo quería terminar con eso de una vez por todas; dio la vuelta en una esquina y ¿Cuál va siendo su sorpresa? Viktor Krum yacía tirado en el piso sobre Reaven Black los dos jadeaban con fuerza. Un impulso de Krum y ambos chicos se besaban con pasión.

No es que nunca halla visto ese tipo de desplantes, pero aun así se sintió enrojecer y regreso por sus pasos—_...comen pan delante de los necesitados..._—su tono rojizo aumento, ¿de verdad estaba pensando eso?

Una imagen vivaz le atravesó el subconsciente: de él siendo acariciado por Draco. Sus labios temblaron, las piernas se sintieron débiles, recargándose en una pared cercana y un suspiro anhelante se escapo de su boca.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? —ese tono de voz y unos brazos deslizándose por su cintura. Siendo arrastrado a un aula vacía.

No lo había notado, pero su dirección le había llevado a la entrada de la Torre de Astronomía. Siendo llevado por las escaleras no miró a su "secuestrador" pues ya sabía quien era. Por fin llegaron a la habitación y encontró algo singular.

Observando extasiado, desde los pétalos rojos esparcidos por toda la habitación y las velas oscilantes destilando aromas dulces y atrayentes. Las cortinas rojas, la cama mullida cubierta de telas, a la vista, suave y tersa. Todo lucía hermoso. Y buscando al autor de tan bello momento su verde mirada chocó con la plateada y sus ojos brillaron con ansiedad.

— ¡Draco! —rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del otro y se levanto unos centímetros plantándole un delicioso beso.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

¿Cómo es que Ronald Weasley aun no daba su respuesta? Simple: Blaise le había dicho que lo pensara, que le daría el tiempo suficiente. Muy perceptible de su parte, pues el pelirrojo no estaba preparado en esos momentos. Ahora estaba seguro de lo que realmente deseaba.

Caminando apresurado se retorcía las manos en actitud ansiosa. No estaba nervioso, estaba ansioso de tener al castaño para hacerle cosas nada decentes. Dicen que los Gryffindors son caballeros y valerosos, aquellos que todos desean que les dominen, pero igualmente son ingenuos. Era una mala imagen que nadie quería dejar de ver. El punto real es que chicos como Ron, Harry y Hermione se salían de los estándares de los demás.

Él no era ingenuo, ni mucho menos tímido. Era torpe en esos terrenos, pues nunca había echo nada como eso. Aun así, no significaba que no sabia que hacer. Era muy diferente la inexperiencia de la ingenuidad.

Y las puertas de aquella habitación se abrieron para él. Una atractiva y linda serpiente yacía recostada con exótica pereza sobre una cama atrayente. Blaise Zabini sabía como ambientar una situación como aquella. Debía admitir que la habitación estaba completamente preparada para "ese" tipo de cosas. Se golpeó mentalmente por su reciente filosofía.

— Estas aquí —murmuro Blaise. Y eso significaba para el un SI, ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran. Porque él lo había dicho.

_— No me respondas ahora, no en estos momentos, te espero mañana a las 8, en la torre de Adivinación...si vas, tú respuesta para mí será un SI rotundo, nos veremos Gatito..._

Y con eso le había robado un beso. El pelirrojo anonadado se había quedado ahí, sin decir nada. Regresando a esos momentos Blaise le sonrió.

Sentándose en un borde cercano, tomó una de las manos que estaban recostadas en esa cama y la acarició, recibiendo como premio unos suaves labios sobre los suyos. Ron decidió profundizarlo.

Blaise gimió ante el contacto, los suaves labios besándolo con nueva iniciativa, y entonces la lengua de Ron en su boca: calida, húmeda y juguetona enrollando su lengua con la propia. Seguidamente se oyó un 'wow' proferido de Blaise al sentir los labios de Ron en su cuello, succionándole con cuidado, mordisqueando ligeramente con sus dientes y Blaise simplemente pensó—_...¿desde cuando muerde?..._—pero ya no pudo seguir pues Ron había metido sus traviesas manos por debajo de la túnica y la camisa, haciendo ese "algo más" en su oreja, tan placentero que nunca pensó que seria tan sensible en esa zona. Ron lo empujó suavemente hacia la cama, recostándolo y separo las piernas del castaño acomodándose con premura.

Su sutil movimiento causo una explosión de sensaciones en Blaise. Y algo maravilloso sucedió. Ron onduló sin notarlo sobre el cuerpo del otro y Blaise exclamo otro 'wow', sintiendo el fuego extenderse desde su entrepierna hasta todo su ser.

— Oh, cielos...Ron —murmuro en un gruñido placentero.

El pelirrojo dejó de hacer lo que hacía pensando que lo había lastimado.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? —susurró alarmado escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro— dime...no se lo que estoy haciendo, pero haré cualquier cosa que desees...solo pídelo...

Que le maten de un Avada si eso no sonó sexy.

Blaise sabía que Ron no era ingenuo pero inexperto si. Lo fascinante era que el pelirrojo no sabía lo que causaba con su inexperiencia y falta de maestría en sus movimientos.

— Oh...diablos...—jadeó y le dio un beso— hazlo otra vez...—susurro sobre los labios del otro.

— ¿Qué cosa? —murmuró extrañado, y se movió de nuevo, arrancado otro jadeo de Blaise— ¿te refieres a esto? —y lo volvió a hacer.

— Si...rayos, Ron —levantando sus manos las deslizó por toda la bien formada espalda de Ron.

Un beso profundo, demandado por el chico Weasley y Zabini se dejo hacer. El pelirrojo onduló más fuerte, el castaño gimió mas aludidle.

— Ron...¡Oh!..Merlín, no pares por favor —¡eso fue mayor! Un Slytherin suplicando. Ron sonrió pícaramente y continúo.

Solo que Zabini nunca pierde su toque. Deslizó su mano entre ambos e hizo un movimiento imperceptible.

— Yo siempre he querido, yo...oh...pensé que a ti te gustaría...oh...wow...¡hazlo de nuevo! —gimió Ron sin dejar de moverse.

Blaise había logrado colocar su mano en ese punto sensible en Ron. Y ahora acariciaba al ritmo de las ondulaciones del otro.

— Yo también —murmuró sobre los labios del otro, besándolo con apacible tranquilidad— por eso hice esto para ti, pero...ummm...oh...si tú no estas listo...ah...yo...bueno, creo que no...ah...es así —articulaba a la par de los movimientos cadenciosos del otro.

— Oh, Merlín...si...exacto...ah...quiero hacerlo...de echo me siento muy bien...y...y..oh cielos —y no más palabras, con eso beso a Blaise.

Las ropas del Sly fueron desprovistas por un Gry inusualmente atrevido, quedando totalmente desnudo. En ese punto Ron besaba al otro sin nada de pena.

Las caricias dejaron de ser tan desesperadas y la necesidad de transmitir amor se expandió. Aun así Ron mostraba su faceta juguetona. Estaba con ganas de hacerlo de esa forma.

Notando con excitación el cuerpo totalmente expuesto ante si, no pudo más que acariciar y devorar con sus labios aquella parte que le hacía hombre a Blaise Zabini. Ahora su primer amante. Pronto Blaise se vio envuelto en las sensaciones que le creaban las caricias de Ron, un poco curiosas, torpes y tímidas a su ver, pero eso solo eran un incentivo a su vanidad, al saberse el primer chico que ese bien creado y atractivo pelirrojo estaba explorando. (los Sly somos demasiado posesivos a veces…)

Pensando que su necesidad aumentaba Ron se removió buscando el oído del otro y susurró unas apasionantes palabras que dejaron sin aliento a Blaise.

— Yo nunca...eh...yo...podría lastimarte...

Blaise posó uno de sus dedos en los temblorosos labios del otro.

— Lo sé —susurro con ternura, para adoptar una expresión asesina— mataría al desgraciado que osase tocarte de esta manera antes que yo —Ron no dijo nada, Blaise sonrió de nuevo con ternura— solo déjame ayudarte y todo estará bien...

Tomo uno de las manos del pelirrojo sin dejar de mirarse mutuamente. Como en un trance Ron vio como Blaise se llevaba dos dedos a su boca, jadeo al sentir la humedad de la lengua del castaño y supo lo que hacia. Zabini lamía los dedos del otro como si de una paleta de dulce se tratase, segundos después, ya terminado su jugueteo, Blaise insito al otro a penetrarlo con los dedos, preparándolo.

Ron lo hizo lentamente, como si fuese a quebrarlo con solo tocarlo. Y Blaise ya impaciente, sintiendo que iba a explotar, le pidió que fuera más rápido. Ron lo hizo y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya tenia a Blaise en sus piernas listo para ser penetrado.

Los roces eran casi innecesarios a esas alturas, lento pero sin pausa el joven Sly se fue sentando y ensartando en la dureza del Gryffindor, centímetro a centímetro sintió como su interior se adaptaba para albergar la excitación que se adentra en él, produciéndole toda una gama de sensaciones placenteras.

Con un gemido ahogado termino de sentarse del todo en sus piernas. Ron sintiendo la estrechez, no pudo más que jadear y tratar de controlar sus sensaciones. Un par de minutos de estar abrazados y Blaise se movió tentativamente gimiendo de placer al rozar con intensidad su próstata, con un poco de ayuda del pelirrojo, que lo cogía por las caderas, fue aumentando el ritmo y la profundidad con el que era penetrado. Los gemidos de ambos eran gratos. Ron sintiendo por primera vez la sensación de hacer el amor, y Blaise con la persona amada.

— Ron...ah...creo que no pueda ...ah...aguantar mucho...más...ah...

Al escucharlo, no sabiendo de donde saco la idea, cogió la erección olvidada del castaño y la masajeó al ritmo que ambos impusieron. Unas últimas penetraciones y Blaise terminó de correrse entre ambos y Ron en el interior de él.

Recostándose sobre el otro, Blaise jadeante, sonreía de pura felicidad.

— Estuviste...fan-fantástico para ser tu primera vez —murmuró incrédulo. Ron lo acunó contra si y sonrió apenado.

— Mis hermanos dan buenos consejos —confesó en un murmullo.

Blaise rió y se abrazó al otro, tomando su rostro y plantándole un casto beso.

— Ya lo he dicho, tus hermanos enseñan bien.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Con los Líderes de Gryffindor y Slytherin las acciones iban por el mismo lado.

Draco quedo inexplicablemente recostado y Harry a horcajadas encima de él. Un movimiento sensual y las manos de Harry viajaban por el cuerpo del otro. Levantó sus brazos y se dispuso a desalojar su propia ropa. La túnica cayó por sus hombros con lentitud. La camisa le siguió junto a las ondulaciones de las caderas de Harry, las cuales comenzaron un vaivén lento estimulando al cuerpo debajo de él. Los gemidos de Draco no se hicieron esperar. La respiración de Harry comenzó a agitarse al ver a su amado con esa dulce expresión de deseo y excitación.

Las manos de Draco no se quedaron tranquilas, una daba caricias circulares a una de las piernas sobre su abdomen y la otra serpenteaba por el vientre del otro. Y algo extraño ocurrió. Su mano sobre esa calida piel mando descargas más placenteras que el movimiento de Harry sobre él. Más al instante lo olvidó. Pues Harry se había levantado dejando expuesto su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Draco se extasió y lo atrajo con delicadeza besándolo con lenta.

— Te amo —susurro Draco por fin, lleno de esa calidez que le producía verlo, esa calidez que recibía con solo saber que era dueño de ese corazón. Que era el único para Harry Potter. Buscando con ansias ese mismo deseo en los ojos del otro

— ¿Hablas...hablas en serio? —no creyendo del todo, Harry estaba que se ponía llorar. ¿Había escuchado bien? Dios, esperaba que si.

— Te amo —repitió muy seguro. Harry no pudo dudar más, ante el brillo de casi suplica en sus tormentosos ojos— y desearía que tú fueras el primero en tomarme.

— ¡¿Qué! —eso era mucho más de lo que esperaba ese noche. Y su cuerpo era el receptor de esas apasionadas palabras.

— Tú, el amor de mi vida, quiero que seas el primero en poseerme —murmuro con su atrayente voz. Sin ningún titubeo.

Y Harry tan sorprendido como estaba solo pudo responder con un beso deseoso y desesperado, transmitiendo con ello que gustoso lo haría. La confesión y esa petición solo le hicieron amar más al rubio.

— Yo...no se como —cayendo en la verdad de eso, Harry bajo su mirada apenado, Draco sonrió con ternura y le levanto el rostro.

— Solo déjate llevar —musitó con dulzura. Colocando a Harry en la cama se sentó encima de él. Dando suaves besos esparcidos, Draco se posiciono para permitir la entrada al otro, no sin antes dilatarse con los dedos de su amado. Harry ayudando al rubio besaba los hombros y cuello expuestos, abrasándolo contra si con más fuerza al sentir esa estrecha presión alrededor de sus dedos cada vez más expuesta. Sustituyendo sus dedos por su hombría, Harry jadeaba deseoso, introduciéndose con lentitud, para no dañar a Draco. Y el rubio ayudaba adentrándose él mismo, bajando y deslizándose.

Deteniéndose al completo cuando estuvo totalmente en su interior, esperó a que su propio cuerpo se acostumbrara por primera vez. El dolor inicial se esfumo como si nunca lo hubiese sentido, y Draco pudo respirar tranquilo, gimiendo el nombre de su amante con pasión y arrebato.

Y el deseo de ahondarse con más fuerza se hizo latente. Harry besó con fuerza, tratando de controlarse. Draco sentado sobre las piernas del otro comenzó un sube y baja arrebatador. Mientras Harry mandando al diablo su inseguridad, besaba, mordía y acariciaba la piel que alcanzaba a tocar en cada movimiento, sumido en sus suspiros y jadeos levantaba el cuerpo del otro para luego bajarlo con más fuerza sintiéndose envuelto por esa suavidad, penetrándolo sin esfuerzo.

Tenían mucho tiempo desde que habían estado juntos por primera vez. Esta vez aprovecharían al máximo...

ø¤º°°º¤

Horas después, Harry se encontraba en brazos de Draco sintiéndose el chico más feliz de la tierra al saberse correspondido, sobre todo al haber tenido a Draco solo para él por primera vez. Se había sorprendido al saber que Draco nunca había dejado que nadie le tocara de esa forma, y eso le encantó. No decía una sola palabra, no quería quebrar tan magnifico momento. El rubio acariciaba los sedosos cabellos negros, disfrutando de la calidez de ese cuerpo desnudo.

Harry se levantó apoyándose en sus brazos y mirar avergonzado al otro.

— Yo...este, perdona por mi comportamiento anterior —se mordió el labio inferior— a veces me dejo llevar demasiado...

Draco soltó una leve risita. Abrazándolo más contra si.

— Yo no me quejo —habló pícaramente— fue la mas deliciosa primera vez que halla experimentado —abrazo con mas fuerza al otro, Harry sonrió— hablaba en serio cuando te dije que te amaba —agregó con un poco de brusca preocupación. No era dado al sentimentalismo, y sentía que probablemente no lo había dicho bien, con más convicción, que Harry creyera que le había mentido.

El Chico Dorado de verdad estaba disfrutando de las atenciones de Draco.

— Te creo —susurró con ternura. A su parecer le gustaba como se veía de adorable cuando estaba inseguro, cosa que casi nunca pasaba. Para luego sonreír tímidamente— ¿de verdad lo he hecho bien?...es enserio, cuando decía que no...

— Has estado maravilloso —cortó divertido— deja de preocuparte —dando besos de mariposa en los parpados cerrados de Harry—...bélico...—beso en la nariz—...fantástico...—beso en una mejilla—...adorable...—beso en la otra mejilla y risitas del moreno—...te amo...—un beso en los labios, más profundo y el moreno ronroneando.

— Yo también te amo...¿no te molesta mi inexperiencia? —preguntó tentativo. Esperaba no arruinarlo por ello.

— Por supuesto que no —dijo seguro. Harry sonrió ampliamente— estaría encantado de enseñarte yo mismo —y la sonrisa se volvió afectada. Se daba aires de grandeza incluso en esos momentos.

— Entonces...¿que somos ahora? —deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fueran solo amantes.

Draco pareció pensarlo, aunque claro, solo estaba fingiendo, quería torturar un ratito a Harry. Claramente para él era su todo ahora, no lo dejaría ir nunca, y por el momento solo quedaba un camino.

— ¿Draco? —llamó Harry. En serio que lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

—¿Qué crees que somos? —lo estaba disfrutando. Su venganza personal— nuestros apasionados encuentros son deliciosos, ¿necesitas más? —y no pudo evitar el sonreír juguetón.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. Error en su faceta. El rubio no sonreía de esa manera, al menos que sea con todo lo que tenga que ver con su arrogancia. Pero no con diversión.

— ¿Sabes? —había captado el mensaje. Sonrió con malicia— puedo pedirle al profesor Lioncourt o tal vez a Seamus que jueguen conmigo también, no es necesario que tu lo hagas —haciendo círculos con un dedo en el pecho del rubio.

Reacción esperada. Draco se tenso y entrecerró sus ojos, molesto.

— Los destrozo con mis propias manos —siseó con furia, sorprendiendo al moreno.

Esa faceta de celos le gustaba. Harry estaba fascinado por todo el despliegue de emociones que el rubio le estaba demostrando en esos momentos. Pero necesitaba más que acciones. Draco era un manipulador y todo un experto en ese tipo de situaciones.

— Contesta entonces ¿Qué somos? —retándolo, Harry se sentó cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana. Draco le observó detenidamente.

— El Vampiro y ese...

— Nada que ver con ellos —cortó tajante, y sus gestos se suavizaron— dime, por favor...

Draco se levantó dejando expuesto su cuerpo desnudo. Harry se sonrojó desviando su mirada. El rubio rodeó la cama y levantó al moreno, quedando ambos de pie, abrazándolo, mirando con adoración el rostro del chico Gryffindor.

Harry le miró a los ojos y se abrazo a su cuello, ansioso.

— Si tú lo deseas —Draco hizo una pausa, con toda la seguridad que poseía miró anhelante al chico en sus brazos— ¿te gustaría ser mi novio?

**Continuara...**

N.A:Me pase, lo se, pero no puedo evitar poner dos lemmons, el que me han estado pidiendo (Ron/Blaise) y el de mi pareja favorita XD...pero...Aly con lagrimitas fue un suplicio!...diox...T.T, yo no puedo hacer un Draco pasivo, no me salen como quero! me bloqueo en cuanto deseo visualizarlo XD. Hice lo posible en este cap, y esto...Aly con sonrisa nerviosa que feo de mi parte el cortarle ahí verdad? Muajajjajaj...cof, como sea, espero no haberme pasado con tanta escena perver (para mi lo es ¬¬). Soy melosa, creo que nuca llegaran a ver un Lemmon morboso (de mi parte), de esos que derrochan pasión, soy amorosa XD.

Con todo esto pronto aparecerá Voldy! . Notaran, aquellos fans de las Crónicas Vampiricas, que los personajes no son exactamente como los describe la autora ¬¬u, la razón es sencilla: me encanta como los describo y seria una locura tratar de mostrarlos como son, por eso es un AUUniverso Alterno.

Les sugiero que lean los libros. Así sabrían porque cambio los eventos y solo introduzco leve información de cada Vampiro, es demasiado detallada y me tomaría varios capítulos especificarla. Además ya había dicho que no iba a opacar a nuestros protagonistas ..

Bien, si quieren saber mas de los Vampiros solo díganmelo! Quiero agradecer a aquellos que me dieron información extra de ellos. Sobre todo a Selene Cristal P.D: Voy a la mitad de: El Ladrón de Cuerpos, XD.

Reviwes:

**Izumi-sakachita:** Hola Izu! Lo de Blaise y Ron aquí lo tienes XD. Lo de Draco y Harry ju, tendrás que esperar muajajaj, con respecto a la vaivén de Draco, se lo tenia bien merecido XD. Nos leemos luego Izu, Beso!

Utena-Puchiko-nyu: Hi! Utena! Gusto en tenerte por aquí de nuevo. Ced es todo un adonis XD, y Blaise tiene armas de temerse también ju, lo de Gin es un poco complicado, esto, ummm...pensare la forma de complacer tu petición (exigenciaXD), lo de Sev ya esta arreglado, ya tiene futura pareja, pronto se sabrá. El sermón ya lo viste en este cap, al fina no resulto ser un sermón muajajaja XD Lucy transtornado Jo. Y sie! Papy Voldy aparecera! Nos leemos luego Utena! Beso!

**luzy snape:** Hola Luzi! Ya leí tu fic Magia Lunar, a decir verdad me ha gustado, pero (Aly con sonrisa nerviosa) Draco es el pasivo? Note que Harry parece llevar las futuras riendas de la relación XD. No tolero mucho los Harry/Draco, siendo Harry el dominante, son escasos los fics que leo, y solo por la buena trama, el tuyo me ha gustado mucho, lo seguire leyendo y haber cuando te puedo dejar un comen! Había pensado el dejarte comen pero este Internet está de la patada y no sirve mucho para las conexiones de ese tipo, a ver cuando lo arreglo XD. Tu otro fic no lo he leído, la serie no la conozco ni tantito -.-, me hace falta ver mas TV o leer mangas XD. Con respecto a mi fic...ummmm..si contesto a tus incógnitas no tendría chiste muajajajja XD. Nos leemos luego! Beso!

**sofy malfoy:** Je gracias, adoro que te adore mi fic XD. Con respecto a la Asmblea aquí la tienes! Ju, con lo de casarse (Aly con sonrisa siniestra) mi Beta y una de las mejores escritoras que he visto me a sugerido un poco de Drama, esta de mas de decir que pienso en la posibilidad muajajajja XD. Lluvia es experta en drama, tragedia y angust, mi fic es de humor y romance, pero también ligero Drama, y pienso poner un poco de dificultades a Dracy jo, mejor no diga mas porque luego me dejas de leer XD. Gracias pro todo Sofy, y no te preocupes no pienso separarlos! Beso!

**Eri mond licht:** konnichiwa Eri-chan! Gracias por considerar mis chistes Buenos ju, y sobre todo…gracias por el 12! Diox...bélico...y tienes razón, lo mío no es la comedia, solo toques de humor XD. Con respecto a Draco y Harry aquí tienes mas! Nos leemos luego Eri! Besos, abrazos, saludos etc, etc XD!

**Giosseppe:** Nueva lectora! (Aly dando saltitos) Hola!Estructura?...creo que es escritura ju, weno, es un tanto enredosa pero la lucha le hago, amm, aquí tienes de lo que hablaron los Malfoy´s XD. Saludos y abrazos!

**Kisha:** Hola Kisha! No pudiste ver el regaño, pero no se esperaba esto muajajaj Lucy tranqui y Draco que se arranca la rubia melena por la confusión XD. Por lo de la sangre de Vampiro pronto se hablara mas, esto, muchas gracias por tu sincera opinión en mi escritura, sobre mi actualización lo hago lo mejor posible y si, aceptó un chocolatote XD Jo muchas gracias de nuevo y nos leemos luego Kisha! Beso!

**Florentina:** Gracias Flor! Un beso y espero leerte por aquí de nuevo!

Saludos cordiales de su servidora:

Nos leemos luego! Beso!

**Aly**


	20. La Mejor manera de decirlo

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸  
**

**  
Capitulo XIX **

**  
La _Mejor_ manera de decirlo**

°º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**_Dedicado con cariño a Lara-chan, una de mis grandes lectoras que no se pierde de cada uno de mis avances como escritora-novata, por sus apoyos y sus ánimos_**

°º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Grimmauld Place Nº 12, Mansión Black, Sede de la Orden del Fénix, 25 de Diciembre. Habitaciones del Heredero Black.

— ¡Dime que no es cierto! — Exigió Sirius, con expresión de querer cortarse las venas.

Remus tuvo la astucia de alejarse unos pasos. Su expresión nerviosa constaba que no podía cumplirle esa petición.

— Me temo que no... este... umm... Dumbledore dijo que...

— ¡Dumbledore siempre sale con sus estupideces! —Saltó, queriéndose arrancar sus hermosos cabellos por la desesperación.

— ¡Sirius! Dumbledore siempre sabe lo que hace...—reprochó Remus, sentándose en la cama del moreno.

El ex–convicto se dejó caer en la cama, enterrando su rostro en una mullida almohada, soltando un grito exasperado. Remus le reconfortó con algunas palmaditas en el hombro.

— Y yo soy un idiota inservible que no puede trabajar sin supervisión —reprochó dolido.

Remus sintió que se le oprimía el pecho. Se recostó junto al otro y habló con suavidad.

— No pasará nada, solo es una misión con Severus. Tú... él... bueno, creo que no tendrán muchos problemas... Ustedes no… —no sabía exactamente como reconfortarlo.

— No es necesario que te esfuerces Moony, lo entiendo — dijo Sirius, girando su rostro hasta encontrar los dorados ojos de Remus—, no me afecta tanto, solo estaba haciendo drama — Dijo con una sonrisa muy bonita. Remus le correspondió con extrañeza, estaba mintiéndole. Prefirió no presionarlo.

Dio un suspiro hondo y se levantó.

— Necesito escribirle a Apolo —explicó ante la expresión interrogante del moreno.

Lo último que escuchó al salir fue otro grito ahogado por la almohada.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Hogwarts, Torre de Astronomía. Casi la hora de la cena.

El Chico Dorado estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad, miraba las irises plateadas que le mostraban la incertidumbre y el anhelo en vivo. Draco le estaba pidiendo que fuera su novio; que le mataran en ese momento y moriría feliz. Quería gritar un gran ¡SI, pero su voz se había perdido, no hallaba como expresarse. Y de algo era consciente: el Príncipe de Slytherin se moría de los nervios y la angustia.

— Yo… yo… —tartamudeaba, apretándose al otro.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiéndose, pero inevitablemente rompió a llorar, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro, apretando la sábana alrededor suyo. Draco, alarmado, lo estrechó más fuertemente sin intenciones de lastimarlo.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? —murmuró Draco bastante preocupado.

Harry negó entre sollozos y leves sonidos que se podrían interpretar como risas. Dios, que difícil le resultaba articular unas simples palabras, que de un modo u otro se convirtieron en las más necesitadas. Respiró profundamente antes de encontrar su voz y sostener el blanco y terso rostro del otro con ambas manos, para besarlo con amor.

— Sí —murmuró separándose. Su voz fue tan baja que al otro le fue difícil escuchar.

El corazón de Draco se detuvo por unos segundos, para luego latir con renovada energía. Se sentía realizado y un peso se le fue restado.

— Oh, no te arrepentirás, Merlín, estoy seguro que nunca te lastimaré, nunca más —decía besando consecutivamente su rostro.

Harry soltaba risitas por cada beso y cada palabra, desde su punto de vista su inexpresivo rubio se mostraba ahora demasiado adorable con tanto derroche de inseguridad dulzona.

— Lo sé, ahora y siempre lo sabré —decía dejándose hacer.

Se vieron interrumpidos por un leve alboroto fuera de sus confines. Mirándose con curiosidad se vistieron rápidamente. 

Draco fue el primero en acabar, ya vestido y arreglado pulcramente. Harry acomodándose la túnica miraba alucinado al otro, con su apariencia rebelde, que para Draco tenía otro significado: desaliñado.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? —intrigó el moreno como si fuera una labor antinatural.

Draco elevó una ceja, burlón.

— Magia —Harry sonrió nervioso—. A veces me pregunto qué es lo que haces para ser tan... adorable.

Harry, sorprendido por ese cumplido, se dejó arrastrar por el otro, quien sonreía divertido por la reacción. El moreno esperaba una ofensa, pero al contrario, recibió un cumplido por su ignorancia.

Draco asomó su rubia cabeza por los pasillos, para luego hacerle una seña a Harry. Salieron disimuladamente sin notar ningún espectador a la vista.

Caminaron por los pasillos con tranquilidad. Lo interesante de eso, era que lo hacían tomados de la mano y unas sonrisas por demás satisfechas. Sinceramente si querían disimular, lo podrían hacer mejor, pero en esos momentos les valía una reverendo cacahuate.

Estaban juntos, sólo eso importaba.

Justo estaban por dar vuelta a la esquina, la cual llevaba al gran comedor, cuando el revuelo se hizo más latente. Algunos gritos furiosos se escucharon a lo lejos.

Harry estaba por hablar, pero algo le interrumpió.

— ¡Maldita zorra vuelve y trae eso! ¡No te pertenece! —gritó una voz jadeante; se escuchaban sus pasos, seguramente corriendo. No hubo respuesta más que una risa exagerada y pasos más apresurados.

— ¡Maldición chica, que le pertenece a Potter! —añadió otra voz igualmente cansada. Al parecer la dichosa "Zorra" no hacia caso, pues los pasos se acercaban velozmente, seguida de los perseguidores.

— ¡Te lo buscaste zorra! —Harry y Draco se miraron curiosos, esperando un hechizo—. _¡Expelliarmus!_

Y un hechizo fue.

Se oyó un grito agudo, después un traspiés, para finalmente escucharse un golpe sordo y ver una chica arrastrase salida de la esquina con otra chica siguiéndole. No se veía quien era, pues su melena negra le caía por toda la cabeza gacha.

Inmediatamente después aparecieron Ron y Blaise, jadeantes y con sus varitas en alto. Varios chicos curiosos llegaron después, al parecer la mayoría de los chicos que se habían quedado en esas fiestas.

— ¡Te lo advertimos! —espetó Ron, sumamente colorado y furioso.

— Se lo regreso —accedió la chica levantándose con dificultad, escondiendo su mirada bajo toda su cabellera, para luego sonreír de forma maniaca. Ron se alejó algunos pasos— pero primero veo su contenido...

— ¡NOOOOOO!

Tarde. Se escuchó una explosión y gritos sorprendidos, un revuelo en el pasillo y varias toses.

Draco había cubierto a Harry con su cuerpo e inconscientemente elevó un escudo protector, el cual brillaba con un tono plateado tenue. Al segundo siguiente los envolvió para después desaparecer.

Solo ellos lo habían notado, sorprendidos.

Segundos después, unos gemidos le sacaron de su observación. Acercándose con recelo, Draco colocó a Harry a sus espaldas. El moreno trataba de ponerse a un lado pero la insistencia del otro se lo impedía. Resignándose, se aferró a los brazos del otro.

El humo iba dispersándose, pero un _tic-tac_ repentino les hizo detenerse en su lugar. El sonido se detuvo, alguien soltó un grito ahogado y después el silencio. Aguantando la respiración escucharon un sonoro _splash_ seguido de un 'iiihhhuuu' general.

La misteriosa chica yacía parada al lado de otra, cubiertas de pies a cabeza de una sustancia verde pegajosa.

Asqueroso, pensaron ambos chicos.

— ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo! —Draco y Harry se miraron incrédulos, ¿esa era Chang?

Marietta saltaba junto a Cho tratando de hacerlo, pero fallando miserablemente, pues ella estaba en las mismas condiciones.

— ¡No se puede! — Hubo un lapso de silencio, como si la chica se hubiese dado cuenta de algo— ¡Te dije que no debías de ser tan obsesiva! —Draco mostró una sonrisa torcida y Harry soltó una risita.

— ¡Chang! —llamó Ron con ganas de querer ahorcar a alguien, más específicamente a la aludida. Al parecer los afectados eran los cercanos a la chica. Naturalmente entre ellos, los perseguidores.

Ron y Blaise, ambos estaban igualmente cubiertos. Blaise parecía indiferente, pues su sonrisa burlona seguía instalada en su atractivo rostro cubierto de mucosa verde y sus brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. Ron, estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos, crispando sus manos en puños.

— ¿No deberíamos ir a ayudar? —habló por fin el moreno con ganas de estallar en carcajadas, pero se abstuvo. Ron era su mejor amigo.

Draco elevó una ceja, incrédulo.

— ¿Con toda esa sustancia desconocida? Ni en sueños lo haría —Harry quiso protestar pero Draco le cortó juntando sus frentes y sonriendo peligrosamente— Además, no puedo permitir que Chang se aproveche de tu nobleza, mi amor...

Una vez más se hizo el silencio. Los anonadados espectadores no perdieron detalle alguno. ¿Draco Malfoy diciéndole palabras amorosas a Harry Potter? Sabían que tenían algo, pero no tan así.

Ron se había olvidado de sus deseos homicidas contra Chang y, aunque lo negara, eso aliviaba la conciencia del pelirrojo, pues había tenido deseos de aniquilar al hurón desde que Harry se había estado comportando… raro.

Los implicados ni por aludidos se daban. Metidos en su nuevo mundo, en el cual no existía nadie más que ellos dos.

Harry se estremeció al escuchar las ultimas palabras, aún no se acostumbraba a la faceta detallista de Draco, y de verdad estaba disfrutando cada momento.

— No voy a consolarla Draco, solo quiero ver...—se detuvo pensando que eso sonaría muy Gryffindor, era la curiosidad lo que le pedía ir a ver, no otra cosa—… olvídalo.

— Buena elección Cachorro —Draco sabía lo que iba a decir, y estaba más que de acuerdo con que Harry dejara de ser tan cotilla. Era malo para su integridad y la de lo aludidos.

— ¿Pero qué sucede aquí?

Harry dio un salto separándose. Detrás de ellos estaba el frío y adusto profesor de Pociones, con una mirada que competía con la de un psicópata. A Harry le recordó esa mirada de triunfo que a veces ponía el Director.

Aquellos que estaban cubiertos de la sustancia pegajosa tragaron en seco. Estaban en la "zona del delito" y con la "evidencia" en sus cuerpos. Al profesor Snape le valía poco si fuesen victimas o culpables. Todos se miraban entre sí, esperando lo inevitable. Aunque la mayoría se detuvo en la imagen de los dos Líderes tomados de la mano, ¿para qué disimular? A decir verdad no lograban procesar lo que habían presenciado. Las represalias pasaban a segundo plano.

Snape fingió con maestría el ignorar ese detalle, pero mantenía su mirada fija en las sustancia. Entrecerrando sus oscuros ojos, sonrió burlón; la había identificado. Sin mirar a nadie en específico dio una elegante vuelta con su ondeante capa tras de sí, y se encaminó a paso rápido, no sin antes...

— Chang, Edgecombe, Zabini, Weasley, Potter... Malfoy, a mi despacho. ¡AHORA! —muchos pensaron que debía de adivinar o leer el pensamiento pues los correctos fueron mencionados. No que se equivocaran, pero si se enteraban que su profesor era un Oclumante, se dejarían caer de la primera ventana que tuviesen al alcance con tal de no cruzarse con él.

Los suspiros aliviados de los otros se escucharon en complemento con los gemidos lastimeros de los aludidos. Éstos mandaron miradas amenazantes. De ésta ninguno se salvaba, ya después arreglarían cuentas con sus compañeros cotillas.

Encaminándose, dejaron atrás a los rumores.

— Nosotros no hicimos nada —masculló Harry, apretando su mano alrededor de la blanca mano del rubio.

Draco suspiró con desazón.

— Lo sé, él lo sabe, pero… ¿recuerdas a quién iba dirigido el paquete?

Harry le miró extrañado, hasta que recordó algo _"¡Maldición chica, que le pertenece a Potter!"_ Lo que había gritado Zabini cuando la perseguía.

— ¿Mío? 

Draco se inclinó y le besó en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, solo por morboso placer al saberse observado por Chang.

— Así es, amor...

Antes de que la oriental empezara a chillar maldiciones fue pisoteada "accidentalmente" por la persona cercana a ella: Blaise. Éste solo dijo un: "perdón, a la próxima fija donde pones tu pie, linda". Chang soltó una risita tonta cuando dijo "linda". Blaise se preguntaba si la chica verdaderamente era una Ravenclaw.

— De hecho te lo enviaron George y Fred —intervino Ron sin darle importancia—, había llegado directo al comedor y al no hallarte a ti, lo dejó caer en mi lugar y se fue dejándome esa caja negra, adjuntada de una pequeña nota que al leerla se evaporó... ¿cómo decía Blaise?..

— Pésima memoria _Gatito_… decía: "Para nuestro socio y benefactor Harry Potter —el moreno se sonrojó levemente, evitando la mirada inquisidora de Ron y Draco—, aquí todo va de maravilla, los franceses son tan ingenuos...blablabla —interpretó Blaise aburrido, resumiendo hasta llegar a la parte importante—... pero bueno, queremos advertirte de nuestra nueva adquisición. Es una nueva forma para mantenerte "enfermo" durante los exámenes, así se libraran mejor, pero advertimos: es una enfermedad muggle de la cual no sabemos exactamente el nombre, aquí la escuchamos de unos chicos muggles alegando que había faltado toda su clase debido a ella y que todo el mundo la andaba padeciendo en estas fechas...

— ¿Enfermedad muggle? —cortó Chang palideciendo—, esto es tan bajo...

Los demás la ignoraron.

— "... la enfermedad no es mortal —entornando los ojos—, es solo fastidiosa y larga como para pasarse los TIMO´s en cama. Otra última advertencia: si alguien que no sea tú, Rony —Ron resopló ante el apelativo—, o Hermione abren la caja, ésta explotará exponiendo la enfermedad al metiche que se halla atrevido a abrirla (nos gustaría estar ahí para verlo). Por cierto, no hay antídoto, solo reposo y que se deje pasar una o dos semanas. Nosotros la alargamos, pero no sabemos que tanto, je..."... Eso fue todo, pero incluyeron un comentario que no llegué a captar del todo —sonrió con picardía—, "Con esta carta festejamos nuestras relaciones, Atte: Fred y George"...

— ¿Festejar relaciones? —inquirió Ron, extrañado.

Blaise asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Harry miró de reojo la sonrisa superior del rubio. Luego le preguntaría.

Llegaron al despacho y las conversaciones se cortaron. Durante el trayecto, Chang había intentado acercarse a Harry, ya fuera consciente de sus acciones o no. Harry había buscado de una y mil formas acercarse al rubio en pose amorosa, ignorando deliberadamente a la pegoste de Cho, cuando en realidad se esperaba que el Slytherin actuara de forma posesiva. De una cosa sí estaba seguro: Harry era listo, sabía que habría problemas si Cho lograba quebrantar la barrera de indiferencia de su novio.

Draco sabía lo que ocurría y le importaban más las atenciones de Harry que cortar en trocitos a la Ravenclaw.

— ¿Cómo piensa que entraremos? —dijo Chang con cara de empezar a llorar. Harry se talló el puente de la nariz elevando un poco sus lentes, suspiró y se dijo a sí mismo que debía tener paciencia.

Draco apretó la mano del otro infundándole ánimos. Nadie más que él tenía deseos de aventar a Chang por la ventana (la mayoría quería, pero él no lo notaba).

Caminó delante de todos jalando al moreno consigo, mas la puerta se abrió antes de que Draco dijera la contraseña, y la alta e intimidante figura de Snape provocó reacciones de cobardía en Ron, Cho y Marietta; recelo en Harry y exasperación en Draco.

— Pasen —ordenó dejándolos pasar y cerrando la puerta—, comiencen... y no quiero mentiras, saben que conmigo no funcionan —advirtió con dureza. Mirando en específico a Harry; éste le devolvió la mirada recíprocamente.

Se sentaron tensos, observando su alrededor. El despacho era reconfortante en lo que cabe decir. Harry y Ron no lo recordaban así en 3ro. El cuadro que mostraba pastizales y flores silvestres, que había visto incontables veces Draco, relajaba un poco el ambiente.

— Nosotros no estábamos en el comienzo, Blaise puede explicarle —habló Draco, sabedor de que era el único no afectado en la habitación.

Sorprendentemente el que tomó la palabra fue Ron, explicando como llegó el paquete a sus manos; seguidamente fue Blaise con la nota. Aclararon como pasó la explosión. Pero el hueco recaía en el porqué de las acciones de Chang.

Cho, temblorosa y al punto del llanto explicó que solo lo había tomado para llevarlo a Harry. En este momento le mandó una mirada de cachorrito abandonado. Harry quiso ignorarle, pero le era difícil. 

Draco viendo que todo se inclinaba a favor de la llorosa Ravenclaw, decidió actuar.

— La correspondencia llega directa al dueño o a alguien de confianza, una entrega de ese calibre no debía ser arrebatado de las manos del destinatario… las pruebas indican que tú lo hiciste —miró arrogante a la oriental y abrazó por la cintura a Harry. Éste se dejó con un leve sonrojo.

Snape sonrió casi imperceptiblemente ante la clara advertencia.

— Srta. Chang... ¿tiene algo más que agregar?

Harry rogó que se quedara callada, Draco juró que la mataría si seguía lloriqueando. Blaise estaba... como siempre, nunca cambiaba su expresión burlona, Ron estaba fastidiado y Marietta... de hecho, no hacía nada de nada.

— Lo hice por Harry —repitió suavemente y con pequeñas lágrimas corriendo por sus sonrojadas mejillas. 

Murmuraciones entre dientes de los presentes. Coincidencias de la vida o no, todos concordaron con la misma murmuración "deberían premiarla", incluso el a veces tan despistado de Harry.

— El Sr. Potter no necesita un cartero personal, así que no me haga perder el tiempo, 100 puntos menos a Ravenclaw por ambas, incluyéndola Edgecombe… —espetó con su típico arrastrar de palabras. Inmediatamente miró a los Gryffindors que pensaban que se iban a librar. La sonrisa torcida del profesor rompió su burbuja de alivio. — 50 puntos menos a Gryffindor por cada uno de los implicados...

— ¡Pero...! —protestaron siendo retenidos por sus novios.

— Era su paquete Potter, y usted también Weasley; Chang y Edgecombe, vendrán a detección cuando las clases reinicien. Ahora los que están cubiertos por la sustancia, lárguense a la enfermería antes de que me arrepienta de mi bondad.

¿Bondad? Pensaron todos mordaces, menos los Slytherin. Ron iba despotricando hacia la enfermería, siendo seguido por su divertido novio y una desmejorada Cho. Marietta parecía haber pasado desapercibida durante todo el tiempo, nadie la culparía.

Draco y Harry se quedaron solos en el pasillo, en ningún momento se habían soltado.

— Debería ir —habló Harry un poco incómodo.

— Estarán bien, el Profesor Snape los hubiera mandado de inmediato si hubiese sido algo peligroso —confortó delineando el rostro del otro. Harry suspiró levemente cerrando sus ojos y recostándose contra el otro.

— Te amo...—dijo Harry de pronto. 

— Yo también te amo —respondió, atrayendo el rostro del otro para besarlo.

— ¡Y yo los amo! —interrumpió un rubio Gryffindor abrazándolos.

Segundos del silencio más tenso que hayan experimentado.

— Nos estas ahogando Black —siseó Harry, explotando de la manera más "suave".

Una más, se decía Harry, y le lanzaría una imperdonable, específicamente un Cruciatus o en su defecto, el Avada.

— ¿Qué quieres, Reav? —Oh sí, Draco lo amaba, era su primo, casi su hermano; pero eso no le daba derecho a interrumpirlos de esa manera.

Reaven se separó de ellos con pose infantil, una sonrisa misteriosa bailando en sus labios.

— Mi padre me mandó un mensaje —miró de reojo a Harry, éste se mantenía abrazado a Draco sin mirar a nadie en específico—, dijo que...

Se vio interrumpido, pues una sombra había salido repentinamente de la esquina, más específicamente, un hombre cubierto de negro y con la capucha arriba.

—_ Accio Varitas_

Sin darles tiempo a nada, las varitas salieron disparadas. Acercándose a donde estaban, tiró las varitas en una armadura cercana y tomó a Draco y Harry de los brazos, arrastrándolos sin detenerse.

— ¡¿Qué rayos...! —exclamó Harry, tratando de soltarse con su mano libre. El agarre en su brazo se intensificó, y se mordió los labios reprimiendo un gemido de dolor. Miró a Draco. Éste hacía lo posible por soltarse pero tampoco podía. Ambos se miraron y concordaron.

Estaban por darle un golpe al sujeto, pero éste, anticipando sus acciones, los estrelló contra la pared. Ambos chicos soltaron exclamaciones de dolor.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios hace! —demandó Reaven. El desconocido se giró, y Reav se puso a la defensiva.

— Sobrino, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir — El susodicho abrió los ojos grandemente, ¿acaso le conocía? Harry y Draco le miraron, igualmente confundidos. Draco haciendo trabajar rápidamente su lógica—, _Expelliarmus_

— ¡Reaven! —gritó Draco.

El chico fue lanzado varios metros hacia atrás, chocando con brutalidad al final del pasillo, inconsciente. Draco se soltó con violencia, tratando de acercarse a su primo pero una varita en el cuello de Harry se lo impidió. Harry estaba petrificado en su confusión ¿Qué rayos hacía un extraño (presumiblemente Mortífago) atacándoles justo en medio de un pasillo en Hogwarts?

— Suéltalo —demandó Draco, ya sabía quién era el desconocido. Aun así no entendía porqué hacía todo eso. Sabía que debía haber una razón, pero para él ya era demasiado.

El sujeto que le sostenía hizo un ademán lento, soltando por fin a Harry. Éste se frotaba el brazo, de verdad le había lastimado.

Y finalmente dejó caer la capucha.

— ¡Lucius Malfoy! —exclamó Harry sorprendido.

— Caminen —ordenó, con la varita en mano.

Ambos chicos se miraron, Draco asintió y Harry confió que el Sly supiese qué hacer.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —cuestionó Draco en el momento que salían a las afueras del castillo. El aire frío provocó notables estremecimientos en Harry, mas no en Draco.

Lucius le miró por unos segundos sin contestar nada. Solo tomó a Draco del brazo, atrayéndolo bruscamente, quien no pudo evitar mostrar una leve mueca de dolor. Harry se alarmó, pero el rubio negó, diciendo con ello que no hiciera nada.

El adulto miró impasible el intercambio.

— Potter —Harry le miró aprensivo—, el Lord te envía un mensaje, desea hablar contigo y tu pareja inmediatamente...

Harry se quedó sin aire por unos segundos.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa! —gruñó Draco, mirando a los ojos a su padre, y con ello palideció. Esa mirada no era adecua en su padre. Llena de esquizofrenia y malicia. Esa no era la expresión normal de su padre.

— Está loco si piensa que iré —habló Harry molesto, tratando de sonar casual e indiferente, sin notar el temor de Draco.

— El Lord desea hablar contigo y tu pareja —repitió con voz neutra.

— Por si no lo recuerdas, padre, YO soy la pareja de Harry —soltó Draco sarcástico, tratando de soltarse, figurando la manera de descubrir aquello que no cuadraba en la escena.

— ¿Se lo dijiste? —cuestionó Harry sin creérselo.

Draco le miró un poco nervioso.

— Madre me aconsejó, y padre... al parecer había aceptado —confesó observando la actitud de su padre. Éste no hizo ningún gesto.

Harry no creyó del todo eso último, pero no permitiría que lo alejaran de él. Hizo el ademán de acercarse, pero Draco actuó más rápidamente, soltando un golpe al costado. El adulto ni se inmutó. Regresó el golpe a su hijo en el estómago, dejándolo inconsciente. Al segundo siguiente, Malfoy padre elevó su varita y apuntó al moreno.

— No creo que sea buena idea —opinó una voz glaciar, que provocó un leve escalofrío a Harry, pero no encontró al autor por ningún lado.

Lucius no se detuvo.

— _Stupefy_ —murmuró tranquilamente la fría voz.

El Mortífago cayó desmayado con la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro. Un segundo después, Harry se veía atrapado de la cintura por un brazo, con delicadeza.

Justo en el momento que Lucius se movilizaba, el Chico Dorado había desaparecido.

Lucius pareció desconcertado. Miró a todos lados, buscó cualquier indicio, pero no halló nada. Regresó sobre sus pasos con la desagradable vista de la desolación. Draco no estaba donde se supone que lo había dejado.

Las defensas de su mente fueron quebradas con facilidad. Una voz sedosa y escalofriante se hizo paso entre la neblina confusa de sus pensamientos.

_Vete e infórmale a tu amo que estos chicos están bajo mi protección... la protección del Líder de los Hijos de las Tinieblas..._

Con una mueca, Lucius Malfoy desapareció.

Lestat de Lioncourt se deslizó de las sombras con Harry Potter en sus brazos. Observando el lugar donde antes habían desaparecido Malfoy y desvió su cobalto mirar hacia una columna del castillo.

Draco estaba recostado en ella, aun inconciente. Estará bien, se dijo.

Sonrió como si acabara de hacer una travesura.

— Dumbledore está descuidando sus porvenires —negó con gesto exasperado—. En cuanto a ti pequeño, es hora de que conozcas a tú _familia_...

Dirigiéndose en dirección contaría al castillo.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Hogwarts, enfermería, mismos momentos.

— ¡Estos chicos que no dejan sus bromas de lado ni siquiera en Navidad! —quejándose como siempre, Madame Pomfrey trotaba de un lado a otro atendiendo a prácticamente todo el alumnado que se había quedado, la sustancia ciertamente había resultado ser una enfermedad muggle, modificada y reinventada por los locos autores de los gemelos Weasley.

— Pomfrey, ¿no es algo peligroso verdad? —preguntaba recelosa la Profesora de Transformaciones.

La enfermera parecía no hacerle caso, pues en esos momentos le daba una poción a un chico de 4to, este hizo una mueca de asco y se dejo caer en la cama con expresión enfermiza.

— No, no lo es Minerva, es solo una gripe muggle. Un mago nunca la ha padecido a menos que sus defensas mágicas estén bajas...—decía cuando paso a un lado para llevarle una segunda poción a otra alumna de 7mo; para regresar por donde vino—...una Infección Viral normal, sólo te mantendrá en la cama con un resfriado prolongado, tos y fiebre baja, normal —se alejo de nuevo pues un chico había vomitado al lado de su camilla. Un pase de su varita desapareciendo los desechos, una poción al desmejorado chico y regresó de nuevo—...hummm, el vómito es algo agregado, obviamente no hay cura mágica, es una enfermada exclusivamente muggle y requiere de un simple tratamiento muggle, largo y fastidioso —terminó enfurruñada.

— ¿Cuánto durará ésto?

— 3 o 4 semanas —respondió con voz dura mirando la saturada enfermería.

Minerva asintió un tanto sorprendida. Suspiró abatida y se retiro del recinto.

La solución seria suspender las clases pues dentro de una semana volverían los alumnos. No quería a todo el colegio enfermo, pero tampoco desperdiciar tiempo esencial para la preparación de estudios con los TIMO´s a la vuelta de la esquina. Si el Director no estuviese tan ocupado...

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Hogsmeade, Casa de los Gritos, minutos después. Toda la Asamblea reunida en lo que se suponía que era la sala. Sinceramente eso parecía más una antigüedad que se caería en pedazos a la simple brisa, pero eso era mejor que nada. Oscura y silenciosa.

— Lestat viene —habló Mael en tono despreocupado.

Nadie hizo ningún movimiento. Todos lo sabían, es decir, concretamente los más antiguos. Louis solo sonrió de lado, recargado en una de los marcos. Hacía unos minutos estaban discutiendo la forma de comunicarse con el Príncipe, pero con Lestat no se podía si él mismo no se dejaba.

— No viene solo —conjeturó Mekare con una expresión curiosa—, un chico. Siento algo...inusitado en él, algo en sus latidos...—murmuraba pensativa.

Todos le miraron intrigados. Habían notado que no venia solo, pero no que era especial.

— ¿Diferente en sus latidos? —repitió Marius, tratando de captarlos. Estaban ya muy cerca.

Maharet no intentó nada. A pesar de ser la más sensata, la que, en esos momentos y en ese lugar, vio más que todos durante siglos.

— Tal vez él nos lo explique —dijo Maharet.

Jesse asintió dándole la razón a su tía; Daniel se encogió de hombros, les daría la razón a aquellos conocedores; Mael siguió en la misma posición; Marius desistió de su intento al igual que Mekare; Louis, al contrario, siguió analizando.

_No creo que haga nada de lo que nosotros no estemos de acuerdo, tal vez sólo quiere que conozcamos a los aliados_

Louis levantó su mirada, observando consternado a Mekare. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa tranquila. El vampiro se miró las pálidas manos, distraído.

_Tal vez...pero temo que los aliados no sepan sobre ello..._

Mekare caminó hasta situarse justo frente a la puerta de la sala.

_Preguntémosle en ese entonces..._

Louis posó inmediatamente su vista en la puerta, ésta se abrió lentamente, como por arte de magia. Lestat entró como si él lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces y recostó al chico en la gran mesa central, colocando su cabeza con delicadeza. Mael quién estaba recostado en uno de los bordes se levantó con rapidez. Como si el chico le fuera a morder de un momento a otro, lo cual era irónico siendo el mismo el posible peligro.

— Hola a todos. Tanto tiempo sin verles —saludó Lestat como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia.

— Esa en una forma de saludar muy ambigua, mi querido Lestat —dijo Jesse con tono divertido. Su respuesta fue una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla. 

— ¿No desean lo mismo? —cuestionó juguetón, aunque nadie le contestó—, lo tomare como un no...

— El niño, Lestat. Explícate —espectó Armand, directo al punto.

El rubio le miró desganado. Estaban de malas, o sólo era Armand como siempre, se decía. Su ventaja era que nadie le podía leer el pensamiento si él no lo deseaba. Suerte que Armand no podía pues se encontraría con un gran repertorio de pensamientos mordaces.

— Es Harry Potter

— ¿El chico del cual todos los magos hablan? —habló Louis, sorprendido.

— Ciertamente, creo que le llaman...humm...

— El Niño-Que-Vivió —completó Louis.

— Así es _mon amour_ —dijo Lestat divertido—, sí... he de suponer que saben sobre su historia...

— El nombre de Dumbledore esta estrechamente ligado al nombre de los Potter y su tragedia que significo 13 años de paz para estos mortales —intervino Marius—, nos hemos informado como se debe. Es solo cuestión de opinión diferencial entre nosotros... En mi opinión no es de nuestra incumbencia...

Lestat suspiró. Los demás le miraban neutros.

— Su padre murió defendiéndole, su madre se sacrificó, él pequeño se salvó por el mismo sacrificio y con ello su nombre se convirtió en la de un salvador, un santo entre sus iguales —habló Armand con tedio—. ¿Qué hay de interesante en ello, nuestras "vidas" inmortales son mas interesantes...

— Una vida vacía de humanidad no es un vida querido —alegó Jesse con soberbia, para posar su mirada en el inconciente chico y sonreír tristemente—, a pesar que su infancia fue una tragedia su vida en estos momentos no le difiere mucho, merece el beneficio de la duda...

— Sigue siendo un chico en medio de una guerra entre aquellos que lo desean —agregó Pandora detallando las fracciones del chico, como viendo más halla de él.

Gabrielle se levantó con elegancia y cierta gracia. Acercándose, acarició con delicadeza los mechones azabaches hasta acercarse y acariciar la cicatriz en forma ausente.

— Es sólo un niño...—susurró maternalmente.

— Un niño que sobrevivió a una maldición asesina e irrevocable —aportó Armand con el mismo tedio.

La rubia mujer le lanzó una mirada reprobadora.

— No tienes compasión.

— Somos Vampiros.

Lestat se acerco interviniendo en la futura discusión.

— Algo nos diferencia de ser unos simples Vampiros y del antiguo reinado de Akasha —declaró por primera vez serio—. Nuestra forma de ser varía a la de _ella_, no te puedes permitir vivir de tú antiguo yo, Armand, estarías dándole la razón a _ella_, la cual deseo matarnos a todos, por sus ideales...

Todos le miraron con cierta sorpresa. Por lo normal Lestat nunca hablaba de la Reina si no era necesario. A él más que nadie le lastimaba.

Lestat sonrió nuevamente, conciente de lo que su comentario había causado.

— El nuevo orden viene de mi mano —dijo mientras se daba aires de grandeza.

Los demás dejaron su sombría actitud, el ambiente había vuelto a ser confortante.

— ¿Dónde... estoy?

La voz somnolienta de alguien les tensó. El chico había despertado.

— Buenos días dormilón, o más bien, buenas noches —habló Lestat ayudando al chico a levantarse.

— Profesor Lioncourt —musitó Harry, sorprendido al verse rodeado de gente que no conocía y de paso, con apariencia tétrica.

¿Profesor Lioncourt? fue la pregunta escéptica de todos, a excepción de Louis y Marius. Jurarían que habían escuchado mal, pero un Vampiro no puede cometer ese tipo de errores.

Jesse rió junto con Daniel.

— Esto, ciertamente, es algo muy inadecuado en tu personalidad Príncipe —habló Jesse, riendo entre dientes.

— De echo no —intervino Louis—, ya era raro que no hiciera algo fuera de lo común...

— No me ayudes Beau —espectó Lestat falsamente ofendido.

Harry veía todo con desconcierto, ¿Qué hacia ahí, ¿no se suponía que debía estar con...?

— Oh Dios mío —musitó perdiendo coloración—. Draco...

Lestat se acerco al chico y tomo sus mejillas, observando la angustia y el temor el las irises verdes. Se maldijo por su insensibilidad, no había pensado en Malfoy.

— Él estará bien —el chico le miró exigiendo explicación—, tengo mis contactos —Lestat le guiño tratando de relajarlo—. El Profesor Snape llegó minutos después que yo...

Harry no supo porque, pero le creyó. 

Mekare se acercó sigilosa, y antes de que el moreno lo notara, la pelirroja poso su mano en el cálido vientre y lo observó minuciosamente. Lestat se separó un poco desconcertado y Harry apenas parpadeó confuso, e instintivamente colocó su mano sobre la helada mano.

La mujer levantó la vista, observando curiosa y extasiada los confusos ojos verdes de Harry.

— ¿Por qué escucho dos latidos diferentes en ti?

—... ¿Disculpe?...

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Little Hangleton, Mansión Riddle, minutos después de cierto enfrentamiento. La antes descuidada vivienda, ahora estaba en condiciones favorables.

Grande y majestuosa sólo para los observadores correctos; aquellos privilegiados veían las altas paredes enriquecidas de nuevo color oscuro, sus techos completos y bien conservados; los aditamentos de más: estatuas, fuentes y mausoleos llenos de "vida", tétrica, pero atrayente; los ventanales libres de la madera que antes le cubría, aun así ocultando su oscuro interior.

Para los incorrectos e indeseados sólo se les ofrecía la vista que desde hace medio siglo había mostrado: abandono, suciedad y oscuras sombras siniestras. Sus ventanas cegadas y sus paredes decaídas y roñosas, sus tejados incompletos y estatuas destrozadas, la hiedra se abría paso por toda la fachada, los jardines descuidados; todo en ello incitaba a alejarse y salir corriendo despavorido.

Estaba bajo el encantamiento _Fidelio_. Modificado y aplicado a la remodelada y revivida Mansión Riddle, herencia de su único heredero "vivo".

Ahora la Sede de la Orden Mortífaga. Muy obvio dirían, pero por ello era tan indicado.

Aun así, esa casa ya tenia su leyenda anti-curiosos. La tragedia de la familia Riddle. Muerte "natural", la cual era contradecía con la viva representación de horror en los rostros de los fallecidos; aunque la verdad era otra: homicidio múltiple, todos a mano (varita) del hijo bastardo de Tom Riddle, dueño y señor de la familia. Ni siquiera sabía que había tenido un hijo bastardo, o al menos no quería recordarlo, pero si que el joven Tom se lo hizo saber, con tres Avadas directos a cada uno, la madre, el padre y el hijo.

Para Lord Voldemort no marcaba diferencia ser asesino de su propio padre y hermanastro. Los odiaba. Al igual que odió a su débil madre por dejarse morir por penas de amor.

Dentro de las tantas habitaciones, la más confortante y silenciosa, se encontraba el Lord Oscuro, parado con una pose imponente y siniestra. Su amplia y fina capa le cubría completamente, más sus ojos escarlata estaban al descubierto, al igual que su rostro dejando expuesta su nueva tersa y humana piel.

Miraba absorto el retrato de "La familia Gaunt". A decir verdad nunca entendió porque se había quedado con ese sucio y descuidado retrato. Ah... sí, lo recordaba, ese era el retrato de la última familia de descendientes sangre pura de Salazar Slytherin.

— Los lazos familiares no significan nada ¿no es así?...Macnair —murmuró fríamente, rompiendo el apacible silencio al hombre alejado a varios pasos hincado, el cual mantenía la cabeza gacha, en signo de total sumisión.

— Lo que usted diga Milord...

Lord Voldemort mostró una media sonrisa.

— Así es, así es...—dio unos cuantos pasos en la parcialmente oscura habitación, su silueta siendo delineada por la luz que destilaban las llamas crepitantes de la chimenea, la única fuente de luz en toda la habitación.

— Aun así, tienes un hijo y una esposa, ¿acaso no te interesan más que a nada en le mundo? —cuestionó con crueldad.

El hombre a sus pies no se inmutó en lo absoluto.

— Mi interés está en usted Milord —contestó sin rastro de sentimiento alguno.

— Así debe ser siempre, y espero que nunca lo olvides —satisfecho. Para caminar rápidamente y acercarse al anterior retrato, todo con movimientos exactos y elegantes. Escalofriante viniendo del Lord Oscuro.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra el joven Draco Malfoy? —cuestionó con desgana, detallando con un deje de impaciencia el cuadro.

— En Hogwarts...

Fue cortado por un dolor agudo por todo su cuerpo. El Lord le había lanzado un Cruciatus. Walden Macnair se retorcía pero no emitía ningún sonido, salvo leves jadeos.

Voldemort se detuvo.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó simplemente.

— Algo que no pude identificar se interpuso...

— ¿Eso fue todo? —dijo al limite de su paciencia—, ¿cómo intervino?

— Algo dentro de mi cabeza me obligo a obedecerle... "... estos chicos están bajo mi protección...la protección del Líder de los Hijos de las Tinieblas"...

Voldemort entendió inmediatamente.

— Malditos Vampiros...—escupió moviendo su mano bruscamente. Parte de su magia se desprendió con ese movimiento, rasgando las cortinas y rompiendo una de las ventanas—, el rumor sobre la pareja del joven Veela son ciertos —irritado observó al Mortífago, ignorando lo que su temperamento causaba con su poder.

— Así es.

— Y esa pareja es... Harry Potter —afirmó más que pregunto, tratando de sonar casual. Lo cual le resultaba difícil. Era hilarante saber que su supuesto futuro Mortífago estaba relacionado íntimamente con su enemigo.

— Así es

— Y no lo negó —espetó con cierta violencia.

— Así es

— Ni siquiera trató de esconderlo —decía Lord Voldemort con hastió—, en ese caso, Lucius me mintió...

—...

— ¿Sabes lo qué significa? —inquirió sin esperar respuesta—, será un Mortífago sea su deseo o no, ni siquiera la sangre Veela lo impedirá...ni mucho menos esos entrometidos Inmortales

El hombre detrás de su mascara sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Crees que a Lucius le importaría? —preguntó indiferente. Sabía todo: la sangre Veela, la sangre Vampirice. El joven Malfoy era más mestizo de lo que alguna vez llegó a pensar. No le importaba, pues eso le serviría para atraer a Harry Potter. ¿Cómo imaginarlo? el _Elegido_ es descendiente de un Vampiro. 

Macnair tardó en contestar. Degustando la futura tortura mental de cierto rubio traidor.

— Es débil mi Señor, depende de su familia...

Una pausa larga y un suspiró fastidiado.

— En ese caso me traerás a su hijo...busca la manera ¡y tráelo ileso!...—ordenó, para agregar con molestia y frialdad—, y Macnair, si vuelves a fallar te entregare a Greyback para que haga lo que sea contigo...

Acatando sus órdenes, Walden se retiro con rapidez y en silencio. Ser una ofrenda al Licántropo no es algo tranquilizador, preferiría una tortura del Lord.

Lucius Malfoy jugo mal sus cartas, le mintió. Se atrevió a mentirle a su Señor. La muerte seria lo correcto, pero aunque muchos lo pensaran, su estilo era diferente...y no era el de solo la tortura.

No le haría nada, por el momento. Hasta no tener a Harry Potter en su poder y para ello necesitaba primero a su pareja: Draco Malfoy.

En su soledad, Voldemort poso su indolente mirada en el cuadro, detallando a cada uno de los retratados. En total eran tres, un hombre viejo y desproporcionado, un joven de apariencia maniaca y una chica con expresión triste y abatida.

— Marvolo, Morfín y Merope Gaunt —murmuró con aire ausente, para agregar con amargura y odio— mi abuelo, tío y madre respectivamente, inútiles hasta la muerte...

— /_¿Problemas con tú pasado, mi querido Amo?_/ —habló una voz femenina con cierta fineza, proveniente a sus espaldas.

Voldemort no se giró, más bien sonrió sin dejar de ver el cuadro, extendió su brazo y "acarició" con sus finos dedos la superficie porosa de la pintura.

— /_Nunca llegue a conocer ese pasado, me hubiese...gustado...lo admito...pero no para conocerlos a ellos en si, más bien para haberlos eliminado por mi cuenta, Nagini_/ —siseó con voz trémula.

La serpiente se deslizo por la fina alfombra hasta llegar a los pies de su amo y enredarse por su cuerpo, hasta apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del Lord.

— /_Admitir algo como eso, es algo grande viniendo de tu parte, aun así, su patética vida sirvió para el futuro del Lord_/ —declaró como si eso fuese un descubrimiento asombroso.

El hombre rió con cierta gracia, que realmente sonó como una fría y tétrica risa que anunciaba algo terrible, pero para Nagini significaba que su amo estaba encantado con su humor negro, el humor negro de una serpiente; después de todo no era una bípeda humana, era una serpiente, y como tal, no se comportaba como un humano, solo aprendía de algunas de las acciones de aquellos que consideraba aceptables, solo algunos. Entre ellos, su amo.

— /_Así es, pero no admitiré eso_/

Nagini le apretó como si hubiese dicho una blasfemia.

— /_Dejas que simples Criaturas Oscuras velen tus planes. Te dejas llevar por tus sentimientos vengativos cuando deberías ser inmune ante sus intervenciones_/ —reclamó altiva.

Esta vez el Lord rió estridentemente. Cualquiera que le oyera le daría un infarto, era sumamente escalofriante ver al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos riendo de esa manera. Su risa se detuvo con lentitud, como si degustara de algo de la poca humanidad que le quedaba, cuando en realidad deseba deshacerse de ella.

— /_Yo no poseo sentimientos_/ —rechazó con tono lúgubre—. /_por si no lo habías notado uno de mis mas experimentados Mortífagos fue controlado por ellos_/ —decía con la intriga deteniendo su lógica.

— /_Aun así, tus emociones son gratificantes de vez en cuando, me complace ser la única en presenciarlos_/

— /_Lucius también los ha presenciado_/ —admitió renuente.

Nagini no le dio importancia. Sabía que ese humano estaba controlado y que nada de lo que escuchase o presenciase en esos momentos. Lo recordaría ni aunque Dumbledore mismo le colocase el contra-hechizo.

— /_Sigue siendo mi privilegio_/ —la "mueca" que mostró hubiese sido interpretada como una sonrisa, lo cual era imposible, siendo un reptil carente de labios.

Voldemort finalmente dejó de visualizar el cuadro y miró al lado de este, una vieja foto, arrugada y descuidada mostraba a un joven apuesto de fracciones finas y cabello oscuro.

— /_La única a la cual le concedo lo último que queda de Tom Marvolo Riddle_/

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Harry se había quedado alucinado. ¿De cuándo hacía aquí tenia dos latidos diferentes?

Mekare hizo un ademán simple, acercando uno de sus largos y finos dedos a sus fríos labios, en plan pensativo.

Pero Armand se colocó delante del chico empujando a Mekare de paso. Se mantuvo silencioso por uso segundos y sonrió con expresión depredadora.

— Un corazón normal late de 60 a 100 veces por minuto —intervino Armand con tono casual—, y por lo regular así late el tuyo, yo también escucho que hay un segundo sonido que e interpretado como un corazón; sus latidos son más rápidos y constantes... Es muy pequeño... Este late a 150 latidos por minuto... Si tú corazón supera los 100 es que tienes problemas del corazón, pero en este caso, si no me equivoco, es el segundo latido, no hay problemas con ello...

Ante la cara de no entender casi nada, de los presentes, buscó las más claras palabras que se le ocurriesen. Nadie se lo refutaba, Armand era un pensante y lector insaciable.

— El segundo latido, es el de un embrión. He leído sobre ello —si antes estaban desconcertados ahora estaban alucinados—, lo he confirmado al escucharlo de una mujer en estado, cada vez que me cruzo con una es muy interesante escuchar dos distintos corazones dentro de alguien...

Lestat y Louis se hacían la misma pregunta ¿se podía ser mas brusco con una noticia como esa?

Harry saltó literalmente de la mesa donde yacía sentado y respiró varias veces para darse valor.

— ¿De qué está hablando? —se detuvo pensando que era estúpido, simplemente no tenia coherencia.

— ¿Has tenido sexo con otro chico? —preguntó curioso. Daniel estuvo a punto de decirle que tuviese más cuidado con eso, pero alguien se le adelanto.

— ¡Armand estas asustando al chico! —regañó Gabrielle.

Lestat se acercó suavemente a Harry y lo llevó hacia donde se encontraba Louis. Éste se dejo, ausente.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló después de eso.

— Es algo que no le incumbe —dijo Harry finalmente, con tono helado.

Armand se encogió de hombros.

— Estaba resolviendo tu duda .

— No se lo pedí —cortó tajante. Más por puro orgullo, al verse presionado, que por sensatez.

_Pero tienes esa duda clavada como una espina venenosa que recorre tu sangre con ansia, ¿quieres que lo confirme?_

Harry notó que no se lo habían dicho, más bien fue un pensamiento deslizado sin su consentimiento. Y lo peor de todo era que tenía esa desgraciada razón.

— No incites al niño —se interpuso Maharet.

— De echo —intervino Harry con timidez ante la profunda mirada de la pelirroja—, si tantos deseos tiene de "aclararme" el pensamiento, puede hacerlo —retó confiado.

Armand se encogió de hombros nuevamente. 

— Estás embarazado —soltó sin compasión y sencillez.

Si se podía ser más brusco.

**Continuara...**

N.A: Excusas por semejante tardanza: 1er semana de clases de repaso de estudios, 2da semana Exámenes y el pilón (extra) fue un examen Estatal, es decir, ese examen que califica el nivel de educación de toda la Republica Mexicana. Mi colegio fue escogido para ello (aquellos que posean el mismo nombre: Cecytes y Cebatis). Mis betas estuvieron un poco ocupadas también por semana de exámenes (al menos Lluvia xD). No desesperen en el siguiente cap la mayoría se enterar y no de la mejor manera xD...muajajajaj.

Gracias a todas por dejarme tantos reviwes no me había dado tiempo (o mi mente de chorlito xD) de agradecerles tanta atención de su parte (Aly con ojitos brillosos) no me verán llorar, al menos no aun xD...

**Reviews (Por mi momento de alucine/afiebrada les hablo con muchas ganas! Yiha!...por cierto, no se si se leyó como ese grito que dan los mariachis/cantantes mexicanos/rancheros xD)**

**Eri mond licht:** Hi Eri-chan! n.nU lamento la tardanza...ya sabes, la escuela absorbe ¬¬u...cuídate y besos!

**Izumi-sakachita: **Bonjour Izumi-chan!(Aly le jala del brazo en cuanto se saludan y en tono confidente y picaron)no hablamos por Msn este fin de semana ô.o...quería platicar sobre el proyecto futuro que haces...ni modo luego hablamos! (Aly con pucherito) no soy mala...espera! si soy mala muajajajaja (Izu-chan niega con una gota)...wuiiiiii gracias por tus halagos en lo de los lemmos...me parecen muy melosos xD, un gran abrazo de oso y Beso!

**Lucy snape: **Me consta que Lu es una fichita XD...gracias por mandarme comen y opinar sobre las platicas entre Vampiros aunque no los conozcas XD...he de admitir que no me los se a fondo pero lo principal y fascínate de ellos si...gracias de nuevo y nos leemos luego! Abrazos y besos!

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu:** Hi! (Aly con expresión inocente) lamento la tardanza, gajes del estudio (de donde saque esa frase? o.o)...weno no te preocupes nunca haría perder el bebé a nuestro dulce Harry (Aly con expresión solemne y Voldy detrás de su escritorio con una sonrisota macabra)...primero enamoro a Voldy con-el-primero-que-se-cruce xD (Voldy pierde la sonrisa de golpe y se va con sus planes refunfuñando) no le hagas caso ñ.ñ la abuela Lady Voldemort lo tiene cortito (la conoces? Es muy simpática xD) Con respecto al Veela-Vampiro-Draco no estaba en los planes, pero como mi mente es bien impredecible 9.9 ahí tienes xD. Que si leo A.M? (Aly con una sonrisota de pura dulzura y estrellitas en los ojos) es súper! ¿a que derrite un Draco tan lindo y sobre protector? Derrite más cuando Harry corresponde (Aly se desliza por el suelo y suspira profundamente) esto no se va a repetir, lo juro! No soy una Hufflepuff como para derretirme de esa manera xD. Sevius...esto...no me cae del todo, no me gusta como lo describen algunos (Aly negando y Utena con cara asesina)...esto...je...aquí Sev tiene una pareja súper hot! Te va gustar...y como me tarde tanto en subir cap (no que fuera mi culpa 6-6u, Aly tose: "Prepa") te diré que es (se oyen tambores y Utena con una gran gota)...chan, chan, chan...(Aly recibe un zape)...bien! no hay que ser violentos ¬¬...es hombre ñ-ñ...jooooo lo de Giny pronto será visto mi chava, pronto...esa chica es una gran elemento en este fic, nada es lo que parece muajajajajaj (Aly en su mundo sádico y Utena relatando su amor por la pareja mas dispareja e inusual de mi fic (al menos no se ha utilizado mucho))...ahora si, me paso a mi camita...toy enfermita y no sabia que hacer y me andan regañando por andar el la comp. ;-;...nos leemos luego Ute-chan, besos y abrazos!

**Lireve:** Wuiiiiiii (Aly toda apenada hace circulitos con su dedo en el escritorio de su Papy) o/o que no me vean porque luego me dicen Puffy (Hufflepuff) xD...gracie por tus halagos Lire-chan (te puedo decir así?..siempre busco la manera de acortar nombres xD). Gracie tambien por comentar sobre los vampiros casi nadie lo hace n.nU...

**afuchar3:** Aquí tienes Afu-chan (se que es fastidioso leer la misma pregunta pero...¿te puedo decir Afu-chan?) weno espero que disfrutes esto xD una besazo! Nos leemos luego!

**sofy malfoy: ** Sofy! (Aly da un salto del escritorio y abrasa efusivamente a una Sofy-chan sorprendida). Wuiiiii (Aly como tomate, parece que mi parte Sly se fue de paseo xD) gracie por los halagos u/u...¿Te gusta Draco Uke? Mi no (Aly con pucherito) pero lo hice por el amor que se tienen y algunas sugerencias (aca entre nos: Amenazas, pero no le digas a nadie xD) ¿Hacemos Club Asamblea? (sonrisa perversa) suwett los adorariamos!1 (Sofy asiente fervientemente, miestras yo sigo con la misma sonrisota) muajajaja. Nos leemos luego!

**Leahnor Naril Potter:** Wuiiiiiiii (Aly dando saltos por todo el cuarto ante la apacible mirada de Leahnor) adoro tu escritura (se lanza en un abrazo de oso y le asfixia) cielos tienes los mismos gustos que yo xD...Louis es muy paciente..pero no por mucho muajajajja . Gracie por los alagos u/u pensé que era toda una melosa, pero ustedes mis lectoras la desestiman de melosa a tierna wiiiii nuevamente gracie! No cuento lo del descuartizo-a-Dumby xD no tendría chiste (Aly sale corriendo ante la mirada de cachorrito perdido de Lea-chan)

**P.D:** Por cierto (Aly medio kilómetro se pone a gritarle a Lea-chan) POR SUPUESTO QUE TE LO CUENTO...PERO DAME CHANCE DE RESUMIRLO xDDDD UN BESAZO!

**Kare:** Oie so cute de tu parte considerar mis lemmons como buen material XD (Aly saludando hiperactivamente a una extrañada Kare-chan) Eres nueva? Me lo parece Ju...bueno ando así de rarita porque me dieron medicina, tengo un poco de calenturita ( de la mala ò.ó!...digo...mejor olvídalo xD) y lamento la tardanza. Bienvenida la sección de comens y te mando una besazo!

**Eiri Sakuma:** Bonjour Eiri-chan! Guya! (frase traducida de : Genial! xD) me halaga que hallas disfrutado el cap...y con lo de Harry (sonrisa maliciosa) yo no lo dije, Armand lo dijo xDDDDDDDDDD. Y no te preocupes aquí estoy para aclarar dudas (algunas xD) e introducir otras muajajajja. Gracie de nuevo y nos leemos luego! Un besazo!

**Sami:** ô.ô...ya acabo de postear...creo xD. Saludos!

Algunos autores dicen en sus fics que no pueden contestar Reviwes en el fic porque se lo prohibió a mi me vale pues nadie me ha dicho que no lo haga xDDDD.

Saludos cordiales de su Servidora: **Aly (Alycen, Yessi, Yth-chan...no pregunten xDDD)**


	21. Noticias y Decisiones

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Capitulo XX

Noticias y Decisiones

¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤ 

_— Estás embarazado —soltó sin compasión y con sencillez._

Con eso se resolvía la duda: sí se podía ser más brusco.

Un silencio casi mortuorio se había instalado después de esas simples, pero a la vez tan ingentes palabras.

Louis, fascinado por esas noticias se había dejado caer en su asiento; lo había notado, sentido y figurado, pero no lo había captado completamente. Era como si esas noticias hubiesen aclarado el más grande de los enigmas.

Sabía que de alguna manera se emocionaba de más sobre algo de lo cual no estaba relacionado, pero él deseaba...

— Miente... —musitó Harry, sacando de sus cavilaciones a todos aquellos que no se lo creían. La mayoría no le miró, sentían que era una falta de respeto o que el chico se sentiría intimidado.

Harry no encontraba la manera de captar la noticia. Simplemente no lo entendía. Era un _hombre_, solo era un _adolescente_, y de pronto le decían que estaba "esperando" un bebé.

Armand levantó la vista, impasible. Los pensamientos del chico eran tan confusos que gritaban como alarmas en su cabeza, siendo captadas por todos los vampiros presentes sin desearlo.

— ¿Has tenido sexo con un hombre, sí o no? —Cuestionó como si fuese un medico profesional y su paciente fuera Harry. Tono frío, casual e indiferente.

Harry no tenía ganas de protestar por eso. No era el momento indicado.

— En realidad no necesito responderle ¿no es así? —Devolvió con el mismo tono—, ustedes no necesitan respuestas directas...

El vampiro suspiró.

— Ustedes los magos son extraños —comentó más para sí mismo que para el chico—, verás... tienen magia, la utilizan para casi todo, incluso para mantenerte muerto cuando en realidad no lo estas... ¿me explico? —Harry asintió un poco inseguro—, entonces ¿de verdad no crees que tengan la capacidad de crear vida? ¿Incluso algo tan natural como el gestar?...Me extraña de ustedes, son magos, se supone que la magia hace milagros. En el mundo... normal ¿Cómo le llaman ustedes?

— Muggle —respondió ausente.

— En el mundo muggle, la capacidad de crear vida sin necesidad de una mujer se ha ampliado. Pero yo no te voy a enredar más con eso. Tú posees la capacidad de crear vida. El cómo... no lo sé... sólo trato de ser de ayuda. Si mi presencia te incomoda, pídele a Lestat que te regrese con los tuyos, o al menos, avísenme para no presentarme...

Dicho eso último se retiró de la habitación, no ofendido, sino indiferente. Minutos después Daniel le siguió.

Maharet se acercó al chico y colocó una de sus pálidas manos en su mentón, elevándole el rostro para mirarle a los ojos.

— Tener un hijo no es un castigo por la vida que llevas, no es un obstáculo... es un milagro y una bendición. —Decía, a la par que acariciaba con su otra mano la frente de Harry, con ternura— Qué daríamos, nosotros los Inmortales, por tener la oportunidad de concebir una pequeña vida... un hijo... Pero no es así y a ti se te ha concedido...—sonrió y le besó en la frente.

Separándose, miró a su hermana. Ésta entendió y ambas salieron, no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa misteriosa.

_Además... es hijo de la persona a quien más amas ¿o me equivoco?...un fruto de su amor..._

Podría haber gritado, podría haberse negado, pataleado y demandado sobre esa sorpresiva noticia... Pero en realidad no tenia ánimos de hacerlo, no lo deseaba... Quería aceptarlo. Todo el tiempo había deseado tener una familia, su propia familia. Nunca pensó que lo haría de esa forma, nunca llegó a pensar que se enamoraría de un hombre, y durante esos momentos no había pensado en tener un hijo... Ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad de golpe, y no le molestaba. Estaba asustado, como cualquier persona, pero también estaba sumamente feliz.

Un bebé... suyo y de Draco. Sonrió y se abrazó a sí mismo, sin poder evitarlo. No supo cual de las dos mujeres se lo había dicho, pero se lo agradeció en lo más profundo de su corazón. Eso había terminado de tranquilizar el creciente temor.

Sintió que alguien se colocaba frente a él. Levantó su verde mirada y encontró el extrañado pero sonriente rostro de su Profesor.

— ¿Feliz? —inquirió, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

— Asustado —contestó, pero con la tierna sonrisa sin borrársele—, pero feliz

Ahora, ¿Qué pensarán los demás cuando lo sepan? ¿Cómo reaccionará Draco? Solo esperaba que no le pidieran... no, nunca lo harían. 

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Puertas de Hogwarts, horas después.

— Profesor —llamó Harry, entrando al Colegio y deteniéndose frente al Vampiro—, ¿es necesario que vaya a verlos tan seguido?

Lestat fingió pensarlo. No había nada malo que esconder o mentir. Pero al ser Harry producto de un irresponsable ser, probablemente un Vampiro débil convertido sin consentimiento de los Antiguos, poseía inestabilidad en su sangre. Puede que Harry no poseyera dotes Vampirices, pero era muy probable que su bebé sí. Ahora, si el otro Padre era normal, no habría problema, pero dudaba que Draco Malfoy fuese normal; conoció a la madre y estaba seguro que ella no era normal.

— Es necesario. Tú no eres normal, y por consecuencia, tu estado no lo será. Es nuestro secreto. Te llevaré cada cierto tiempo con Armand, él podrá vigilar que ningún defecto Vampirice se presente. Cuando se mete de lleno en algo siempre lo cumple. No te preocupes, es un buen obstetra. Hummm... te iba a llevar a la torre, pero —se detuvo y desvió su vista al pasillo contrario—, creo que mejor te llevo con Madame Pomfrey.

Harry le miró escandalizado.

— Pero... no creo...

— Necesitas que un profesional lo confirme —cortó divertido, tomando al chico del brazo y arrastrándolo con él, para agregar en tono indiferente—, además, necesita tener título. Armand sabía sobre un embarazo, solo que no está calificado de forma profesional (un remilgado Titulo).

A Harry ni le gustó cómo sonó eso último. A nadie le gustaría

Ambos siguieron en silencio. Doblando esquinas, topándose con alguna que otra persona. Lo singular era, que mientras más avanzaban hacia la enfermería, más disminuía la cantidad de personas que circulaban por los pasillos. Hasta que Lestat se detuvo a dos tramos de la puerta.

— Hay problemas —fue todo lo que comentó después de largos minutos— Bien, espera aquí y no te muevas...—sonrió con picardía— Sé que quieres verle, pero necesitas resolver algunas dudas.

El Gryffindor no hizo más que ignorarle con incomodidad.

Minutos después, el profesor Lioncourt salió con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno. No necesitó preguntar nada, pues Lestat se despidió con un "Buenas noches, que la pases bien" revolviéndole los rebeldes cabellos, y al final se perdió por un pasillo. Ya fuese su imaginación o el cansancio, pero le pareció oír una carcajada lejana.

Receloso de lo que pudiese encontrar detrás de esas puertas, se acercó a paso lento. Como si de un momento a otro le fuese a saltar la peor de las bestias. Pero no esperó mucho, algo se le abalanzó y alejó: de grandes proporciones, de un color que pudo interpretar como amarillo chillón (de ese tipo "friégame la pupila"), a pesar que estaba tan cerca que difícilmente le veía forma.

— ¡Sr. Potter, no se le ocurra entrar ahí! —a pesar de lo distorsionada que salió la voz, Harry pudo reconocerla.

— ¿Madame Pomfrey? —preguntó cauteloso, podría equivocarse. Nadie en su sano juicio usaría semejante... aditamento. Al menos no en el mundo Mágico, porque de algo estaba completamente seguro: eso era un traje protector, más en específico, de esos que usan los científicos anti-virales. ¿Cómo lo sabia? Porque lo vio en una película. Y luego decían que la TV dañaba el cerebro, aunque en exceso sí.

Con el cilíndrico casco puesto, la mujer le miró a través de una pantalla translúcida.

— El Profesor Lioncourt ya me explicó lo necesario —mirada clínica a la parte baja del cuerpo de Harry y pasándola por toda la constitución estilizada, hasta llegar al rostro—, se ve un poco delgado y pálido... Veamos. — Un pase de su varita, y Harry estaba cubierto por el mismo traje—, no me arriesgaré a que se enferme también.

Moviéndose un poco, la mujer dejó el paso libre. Harry avanzó, cauteloso, y la vista de la enfermería le descolocó totalmente.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Hogwarts, Habitaciones del Profesor de Pociones, horas después.

— ¡¿Dónde esta Harry! —demandó Draco, yendo de una esquina a la otra. Como un león enjaulado. Irónico, viniendo del Príncipe de Slytherin.

Después de haber sido encontrado por Severus Snape, el rubio había despertado por el efecto de un _Enervate_, y desde el momento que despertó, no paró de preguntar por el moreno. Al igual que no desistía de buscarlo por sus medios. Mas el profesor lo había impedido.

— Por enésima vez, no-lo-sé. —contestó Severus, sentado en su sillón favorito, viendo el vaivén desesperado de su ahijado— Si te calmaras y recordaras dónde...

— ¡YA LO DIJE! —Se detuvo al darse cuenta de su tono—, demonios, ¡estaba conmigo! Padre vino... y... y... ¡nos atacó! Decía que el Lord quería vernos... se suponía que debía protegerlo... ¡Era mi padre!... ¡podría estar en manos del Lord!

Severus se levantó, oprimiendo a Draco por los hombros.

— No me obligues a abofetearte —advirtió con tono duro—, porque aunque seas mi ahijado, lo haré con tal que reacciones como se debe. Serviría más si te comportaras con la mente fría... así encontraríamos a Potter más rápido... Aun así, no creo que tu padre...

Draco se separó de un movimiento brusco. Hizo lo que su padrino le pidió y respiró profundamente varias veces. Pero era realmente difícil, algo en su interior se revolvía de la desesperación y la angustia al no tener a Harry a su lado, seguro y en sus brazos.

Un toque tímido a la puerta hizo que Draco se tensara de nuevo y se retorciera las manos, desesperado. Severus se apresuró a abrir.

— ¡¿Potter!

Si escuchó bien o no, no le importó en absoluto. Draco salió disparado directo al recibidor y con gran alivio encontró a su padrino a un lado de la puerta, dejando expuesta la vista de su Harry con una mirada y sonrisa tímidas.

No esperó ni un segundo más, y atrapó al Gryffindor en un abrazo desesperado, lleno de calidez y amor.

Severus Snape se retiró disimuladamente, dejando a la pareja en su privacidad.

— ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás bien! —Decía una y otra vez, tomando su rostro y revisándolo minuciosamente— ¡Oh, por Salazar! ¿Estás bien? —terminó preguntando.

Harry con una gran sonrisa tierna (la que no se había ido desde que se había enterado de aquella noticia) mantenía sus manos sobre las otras, acariciándolas.

Draco arrastró al moreno al sillón y lo sentó en su regazo, abrazándolo estrechamente, como si de alguna forma alguien quisiera arrebatárselo.

— Estoy bien, muy bien. Después de que te desmayaras, el profesor Lioncourt de alguna manera me salvó... No tuve oportunidad de preguntarle cómo.

El rubio se hubiese puesto celoso a la simple mención del Vampiro, mas en esos instantes le valía poco cualquier persona a excepción de Harry.

Y lo besó.

Se besaron por interminables segundos, lento, tierno, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo y como si nunca los hubieran separado. Pero algo brotó de pronto en la deliciosamente nublada mente del Sly.

— ¿Dónde habías estado? —preguntó suspicaz. El recelo y la duda venían después del alivio. Al contrario de la calma después de la tormenta.

Harry suspiró, recostándose sobre el rubio y acurrucándose.

— El profesor me llevó a conocer a algunos de sus compañeros —frunció el entrecejo—, dijo que eran como su familia...

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo? —farfulló sin retener su molestia.

— Hay algo de mí que no sabes, _Dragón_ —confesó sugerente.

Draco elevó una ceja, incrédulo.

— ¿_Dragón_? —omitiendo el "algo que no sabes" de Harry.

Harry se levantó un poco, solo para verlo a los ojos con una sonrisa divertida.

— Tú me dices "Cachorro" ¿acaso yo no te puedo decir "Dragón"? —decía con un irresistible pucherito.

— Yo lo digo con bases —ante la mirada escéptica del otro, se obligó a explicarse mejor— Veamos... Eres como un lindo cachorro que a cada gesto que haces destilas ternura sin darte cuenta; un gatito no eres, pues careces de esa mirada peligrosa que indica que harás algo inesperado... y sí, te estoy diciendo predecible —añadió divertido, anticipándose al reproche—, los cachorros hacen cosas predecibles y juguetonas, terminando siempre en problemas... pero con su mirada hacen que uno se olvide de todo...

Harry bufó, levemente ofendido, pero divertido.

— Eso no es justo, yo no me meto en problemas, los problemas vienen a mí... Además, algunos te dicen así y tú no dices nada —decía con un tono de leve reproche—... el mote te hace ver como eres: fortaleza, intimidación y magnificencia —Harry era consciente que estaba inflando el ego de su novio. Aun así valía, si recibía esa sonrisa orgullosa y amorosa del rubio—, ¿quieres que siga? ¿o me he ganado el derecho de decirte _Dragón_?

Draco rió, negando.

— Eres imposible mi amor...—le dio un beso fugaz, y deslizó sus manos por la cintura del moreno, atrayéndolo para recostarlo de nuevo.

— Me gusta cuando te ríes así, deberías hacerlo más seguido...—pidió, tomando la mano de Draco y entrecruzando sus dedos.

— Solo cuando la situación lo amerite —aceptó escuetamente.

Que no se diga que no lo intentó. Harry le dio un golpecito en el pecho con ambas manos, la suya y la de él aún unidas.

— ¿Aún quieres saber por qué Lioncourt me llevó a la Casa de los Gritos?

— ¿Qué rayos hacías hasta allá? —regresó con recelo. En respuesta, Harry le sonrió.

— ¿Sabías que algunas familias recurrieron a la mezcla de linajes para subsistir? —evadió hacia el asunto principal. Aun así el rubio no entendió la conexión.

— Es un tema que en mi familia se acaba de dar a conocer —confesó con una expresión suspicaz. Recordando la retorcida sonrisa de su madre, la cual pretendía ser conciliadora. Aunque su madre olvidaba que él era un Malfoy. No podía caer bajo las artimañas que siempre planteaba para que terminase perdonándola por las buenas.

Harry se levantó de nuevo y Draco reconoció el gesto.

— ¿Quieres que te cuente? —concedió Draco, besando la mano de Harry sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

— Si no es mucha molestia —tono que pretendía ser casual. Siendo fácilmente interpretado por el Sly como un simple disfraz de la bendita curiosidad Gryffindor.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Hogsmeade, Casa de los Gritos, mismos momentos.

— ¿Él es nuestra misión? — Cuestionó Marius—, sería demasiado sencillo como para caer en la insinuación de Albus Dumbledore.

Gabrielle se reclinó en su asiento, repentinamente interesada en la plática de Lestat y Marius, la cual había empezado casual, y había terminado en esto.

— Ese pequeño es nuestra misión —Asintió Lestat. Después de devolverlo al castillo, se dispuso a aclarar las dudas de la Asamblea.

— ¿El chico o el bebé? —intervino Armand.

— Dumbledore no sabe del bebé, a mi resolución... ambos.

— ¿Sabes cómo se concibe en un hombre? —preguntó Pandora, curiosa.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Armand. Éste, de pronto, se sintió con ganas de irse a dormir más "temprano".

— ¿Qué les hace suponer que sé de ello? —refutó, desviando su parda mirada a una motita de polvo, en el por demás sucio suelo de la Sala.

— Porque —habló Lestat con sorna—, cuando de información faltante se trata, tú vas directo a conseguirla. Sin preámbulos ni obstáculos te la aprendes, y apareces llenándonos de ella como una biblioteca andante.

El silencio de la puesta en evidencia y las sonrisas de cómplice burla fueron suficientes para Armand.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

— ¡Un Veela! —Exclamó Harry, fascinado—, y además ¡¿Vampiro!

Draco se ruborizo levemente. ¡Vaya! Después de todo sí se podía apenar el chico más frío de Sly. Pero no era de extrañarse: ver al amor de tu vida feliz, en pose adorable por tu condición, era muy vergonzoso. A veces Harry pareció un niño chiquito con un juguete nuevo, y lo más escalofriante era que tenía esa mirada mezcla de ingenuidad-picardía que te hacía dudar de lo primero.

— No es para tanto —murmuró sin tragarse su propio comentario. Hasta el más retrasado sabría que sí era para tanto.

— Pero ¿Tus padres...?

— Ellos mismos se encargaron de ocultármelo desde que nací —aclaró abrumado.

Harry guardó silencio. Pensaba que los padres de Draco eran tan recatados y finos, que nunca llegó a imaginar que eran más mestizos que su propia familia. De hecho su padre, James, era Sangre Pura. Y ahora que lo pensaba no había preguntado de donde venía su origen vampirice. Su padre, su madre ¿Quién de ellos es?

Una caricia suave en su mano le atrajo a la realidad. Draco parecía igual de ausente.

— Draco —llamó Harry con una leve sonrisa nerviosa, al saber que Draco era diferente, las ganas de decirle quien era en realidad se acrecentaron— ¿me creerías si te digo que yo... yo soy descendiente directo de un Vampiro?

— Ya lo sabia —aseguró, sorprendiendo a Harry— Antes de que me preguntes ¿sabes las condiciones de un Veela?

Harry se obligo a recordar. Simples indicaciones que Hermione le había obligado a estudiar para los próximos TIMO´s. Como no podía con tanta información (no que fuera un tarado, solo que Herm exageraba en los estudios) crearon una "pequeña" compilación, que por extraño que suene, le llamó la atención y termino memorizándosela.

**_1._** Los Veelas son seres hermosos y atractivos » Draco lo era.

**_2._** Poderosos a niveles cercanos a sus parejas. En ocasiones los sobrepasan, el motivo: para protegerlas » Recordó el escudo protector que había convocado con anterioridad y con eso lo confirmó. Draco era poderoso, podía usar magia sin varita.

**_9._** Recibían su herencia a los 16 » Draco aun no los cumplía ¿Cuál era la herencia?

**_4._** La Herencia consistía en recibir su poder en su totalidad agregándole el factor de que su belleza se acrecentara solo para una determinada acción: buscar a su única pareja en toda su vida y cortejarla. » ¿Seria él la pareja de Draco?... ¡Claro que lo era, o sino no se lo estaría diciendo!... Hasta sonaba estúpida su duda.

**_5._** Cuando la encuentren, preferible a la fecha antes de su cumpleaños, serán propensos a confundirse, pues no amaron ni amarán a nadie más. Sólo una vez lo harán, y esa sola vez indicará que serán posesivos y celosos ("leve") con su pareja (en muchas ocasiones sin notarlo) » Recordando las ocasiones de los coqueteos de sus amigos y la insinuaciones de Lioncourt, leves, pero constantes. No muy convencido, pero al final Draco era posesivo.

**_6._** En la fecha de su aniversario número 16, exactamente cumplidos, la herencia será recibida en un solo momento (en otras palabras: de golpe). Parte de su consciente se negará a perder el control de sus sentidos, pero no servirá de nada. El o la Veela terminara deseando a su pareja como nunca antes. Si no la ha encontrado para entonces, su magia interior se realzará como una defensa y calmará sus sentidos. Si por el contrario, ya la ha encontrado (él o ella), nada evitará que el o la Veela tome a su pareja, o sea tomada, depende del género. En parejas del mismo sexo dependerá del deseo e instinto.

Uh...

**_7._** NADA, y que la pareja del Veela sea consciente de esto, NADA evitará que esto ocurra, ni siquiera la misma pareja, la cual tendrá desde ese momento cierta autoridad o control de parte del o de la Veela. Esto remitirá después de satisfechos los instintos del Veela.

**_Aclaración:_** No será agresivo, nunca lastimaría a su pareja, ni siquiera si su vida dependiese de ello. Al contrario, será amoroso pero un poco... Insaciable. Requerirá durante todo el primer día, el de su aniversario, de atenciones. Así que se sugiere a la pareja del o de la Veela que... se prepare anticipadamente...

Oh, mi dios...

Harry miró sumamente sonrojado a Draco.

— ¿Tú no...? ¿Yo...? ...esto... ¿No terminaremos haciendo "eso" todo el día de tu cumpleaños, verdad? —cuestionó temeroso. Dios estaba de testigo que le encantaba estar en esas situaciones con su Draco, pero… ¿todo el santo día?

Draco inmediatamente se había quedado sin habla. ¿En qué estaba pensando su Harry?

— Ya sabes… —decía mirando con insistencia la corbata del Sly—, tener... sexo todo el día —carraspeó ante lo último, logrando no ponerse como un tomate.

Y con eso, Draco lo recordó: el día de la Herencia... a él no le parecía del todo mala la idea.

— ¿Sexo? —Levantándole el mentón con delicadeza y acercándose hasta rozar sus labios, susurrando—... contigo nunca es sexo, Harry. Contigo siempre ha sido y será hacer el amor —besándolo lentamente. Harry se estremeció en un suspiro.

El Slytherin recostó al moreno en el sillón y se coloco sobre él.

— ¿Draco?

— ¿Sí? —besando su cuello.

— ¿Hablas en serio? 

Draco levantó la mirada y se encontró con la suspicaz de Harry.

— ¿Te molestaría? —insistió un poco temeroso de que no fuese así. Era un tercio de Veela, pero igualmente le afectaba la herencia. Nada cambia ese efecto, por más mezcla que haya en su sangre.

Harry dudó un poco. Inmediatamente después, una sonrisa determinada fue la contestación.

— Nunca —sentenció atrayendo con fuerza al rubio y besándolo.

— Espera —pidió Draco, irguiéndose de nuevo. Dándose cuenta de algo y obligando al moreno a sentarse—, aún no me has explicado de quién eres descendiente...

Harry sonrió levemente. Si estaba en lo correcto no le agradaría del todo.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

— La gestación en magos es totalmente la misma que en las mujeres, ya sean hechiceras o no. Pero como el hombre no posee matriz, no hay donde gestarse ¿no?... así que ahí es donde interviene la magia... Crea un tipo de bolsa de magia pura, en su más pura presentación. Y durante todo el proceso, el bebé se hace de la magia de su "mamá" como un embarazo femenino... Incluye una gran cantidad de magia para que la bolsa o placenta se mantenga intacta... Todo es igual, sólo que es más delicado, pues la "madre" perderá gran cantidad de magia hasta que el bebé nazca.

Un reconfortante silencio fue lo que siguió por unos minutos, cada uno en sus reflexiones.

— ¿Por qué una bolsa de magia pura? —logró preguntar Jesse con una expresión de curiosidad que rozaba en lo ingenuo.

— Según sé, la matriz debe estar completamente esterilizada y limpia para evitarle infecciones al bebé —aportó Maharet.

Armand se soltó, riendo. Los demás le miraban extrañados.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —le cortó Pandora.

— Verán —reprimió otra carcajada—, ¿han escuchado lo que dicen sobre la parte más pura en una mujer?

Expresiones suspicaces de las mujeres presentes y escépticas de los hombres.

— ¿Su corazón? —se aventuró a contestar Daniel.

Las ganas de decirlo con burla se evaporaron al instante por la expresión interesada de Daniel. Armand le miró con una sonrisa tierna. Siempre le gustaba la ingenuidad que expresaba el chico de ojos violetas.

— No —negó tranquilamente—, la señorita Maharet estaba en lo correcto. La matriz es lo más puro que puede existir, por lo tanto, la magia debe ser igual de pura al gestar a un bebé en el vientre de un hombre...

— Es fascinante —cortó Mael, balanceándose sobre una silla—, lo único que no entiendo es por qué discutimos esto, si deberíamos estar hablando de la misión.

— El chico es la misión —aclaró Mekare.

— Pero no su embarazo —decía con terquedad.

Marius los observaba a todos, cada uno opinando sobre la vida de un chico que solo acaban de conocer. Era gratificante, sabiendo que no se soportaban mucho. La compañía entre Vampiros nunca había sido tan estrecha. Aunque...

— Maharet —La mencionada posó su atención en Marius— ¿Dónde están Santino y Khayman? 

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Little Hangleton, Mansión Riddle, mazmorras.

Las alimañas recorrían a sus anchas las paredes, pisos y las arraigadas celdas, cada una conteniendo lo que antes se podría parecer a un ser vivo. Solo restos eran la prueba de ello.

En una de las más oscuras y sucias mazmorras, donde la humedad era tan penetrante como el pesado olor a putrefacción, se perfilaba en la oscuridad una figura apresada por cadenas que surgían de las húmedas paredes. Dos en las muñecas, dos en los tobillos y uno en su estilizado cuello y cintura; lo mantenían alzado sin posibilidades de descansar su cuerpo en una superficie firme.

Sus antes finas ropas, estaban raídas y desgastadas, llenas de cortes y jirones mezclados con su sangre. Su piel tan blanca como la porcelana estaba cubierta de suciedad, polvo y tierra. No poseía corte alguno en su tersa piel. Pero su expresión enfermiza constataba la apariencia de un recién muerto. Las venas azuladas se lograban notar con los reflejos de una antorcha lo suficientemente pequeña, pero no tan alejada.

Pero él no estaba del todo _muerto_.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, solo sabía que por su descuido, su propio descuido, estaba en serios problemas. Calificarían en grandes y horrendos problemas, más él trataba de mantener su positivismo. ¿Quién le diría que siendo el _Primero_, después de su Rey, sería apresado tan patéticamente? Eso era una enorme falta de doblez.

El sonido del metal al chocar al compás de pasos apresurados seguidos de otros serenos, le hicieron salir de sus tortuosas reprimendas. La puerta de la celda siendo forzada y recorrida le indicó que tenía visitas.

Lo más sano sería quedarse quieto, hasta que se diesen cuenta de que no estaba en condiciones de hablar y se fueran. El problema era que esa persona no lo haría hasta sacarle una palabra, ya fuera que le sirviese o no.

Por lo tanto sólo quedaba ser firme.

— ¿A qué debo su presencia? —inquirió débilmente, sin levantar su cabeza, ni abrir sus ojos, no tenia fuerzas. Su voz había salido tan ronca y áspera que hasta le parecía irreal que le pasara eso.

El mismo sonido de pasos y metal chocando se alejo. Mas él sabía que la segunda persona seguía ahí, observándolo con insistencia. Sentía su presencia, su leve aroma. Su incesante hermetismo, prohibiéndole la entrada a sus pensamientos, incluso hasta el más leve de ellos.

— Vengo como todos los días a pedirte lo mismo, depende de ti si me voy o no con los mismos resultados —contestó con crueldad, borde, malicioso. Mofándose de su débil y precaria situación.

Lo odió. 

Lo odiaba... Oh sí, lo odiaba con toda su _alma. _

— Pues puedes irte sin tus "preciados" resultados, no cederé —dejando por unos segundos el tono respetuoso del "usted". Apenas había podido formular esa frase y levantar su cabeza, desafiante.

Lord Voldemort sonrió, divertido.

— Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo...

— No el necesario —replicó tajante el desmejorado hombre, sonriendo con desprecio—, yo no soy el que buscas, no soy el Líder...

— ¿Y quién dijo que lo eras? —cortó con expresión "consternada". Estaba jugando con su mente.

_Dios_, cuanto lo odiaba.

— El sentimiento es mutuo —concedió el Lord.

— ¡¿No te enseñaron que leer los pensamientos ajenos era de mala educación! —bramó, elevándose con fuerza, siendo retenido por las cadenas y grilletes con brusquedad. Resultaba increíble después de verle tan débil y frágil hace unos segundos.

Voldemort rió gustoso. Simplemente, era grato ver como ese ser tan poderoso en ocasiones pasadas, se desmoronaba de esa manera y se levantaba casi con la misma firmeza que poseía en un principio.

El hombre se dejó caer de nuevo, lento, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de su error, como si se hubiese dado por vencido. Lo cual no era nada acertado, sólo se había dado cuenta que si seguía así le daría gusto al monstruo ante él, pues su fuerza se apagaría mas rápidamente.

— Es cuestión de voluntades —expresó el Lord inclinándose, detallando el rostro que se mantenía fijo en el suelo.

Detrás de las sombras y la tierra en su rostro, del cabello largo y oscuro, podía detallar unos grandes ojos negros, con delicadas y suaves arrugas en las comisuras, y unos párpados bastante lisos. Tenía una boca bonita, sonriente, la cual ahora mostraba desden y cansancio. La nariz era de una constitución precisa y elegante; no la desdeñaba. Las cejas estaban puestas muy por encima de sus ojos, de tal forma que daban al rostro una expresión abierta, una mirada de asombro velado, que inspiraba confianza. Sí, era un joven rostro muy bello.

Pero su ambición de poder se anteponía a sus atrayentes deseos.

El joven levantó la vista. Escarlata y ónice chocaron con intensidad. Aun así, no tenia la fuerza para intentarlo, para dominar esos ojos rojos como la sangre que tanto desea de él.

— El tiempo corre Lord Voldemort. _Él_ no me necesita, _ellos_ no me necesitan —informó como en un trance: suave, sedoso, atrayente.

Lord Voldemort se obligó a levantarse y escapar de esos hipnóticos ojos oscuros. Una mueca se instaló en su rostro, disconforme ante el peligroso intento del hombre.

— Tus poderes disminuyen. Si deseas seguir desafiándome, te sugiero no desperdiciarlos —decía con burla.

— ¿De qué me sirven si estoy atrapado aquí?

Voldemort le dio la razón. Ciertos factores del ambiente, situación, lugar y guardias "especiales" evitarían cualquier intento de escape.

El hombre levantó su cabeza, con una expresión un poco curiosa.

— ¿Cree en dios, Lord Voldemort?

— ¿Por qué rezar por algo que no existe? —cuestionó por respuesta, aburrido.

— Nunca he dicho que crea en dios —respondió inexpresivo—, de algo se aferra uno cuando las posibilidades se escapan de tus manos... mis "rezos" son sólo resquicios de mi pasado —No sabía por qué le confesaba sus hábitos, mucho menos aquellos que eran habituados a su pasado en la antigüedad, junto a sus Reyes. Sólo se dejaba llevar por la soporífera sensación del cansancio. Hacía siglos que no lo sentía de esa manera.

— Caes en la incertidumbre —corrigió el Lord, despectivo—, eso es creer en un ente divino, un dios. Nosotros, los magos, no creemos en incertidumbres como los rezos y suplicas, no creemos en un dios —se alejó como si se deslizara, la túnica elevándose a su alrededor, flotando, expandiendo sus brazos. Un aura de luz violácea, oscura, le rodeaba. Haciéndole ver como una aparición—, dime... ¿no es irónico que nosotros seamos lo más cercano a un dios?

— Tú no eres dios —susurró un poco irritado. Podría no creer en Dios, ni en Santos, Ángeles o milagros divinos. Pero nunca aceptaría tal blasfemia—, cada uno cree en algo a lo cual aferrarse, ya sea para la salvación de sus vidas, o para cualquier otra cosa. En mi caso no es la redención, perdí ese derecho desde que acepto y disfruto lo que soy. Yo rezo para creer en algo que me ayude a seguir en mi soledad... Creo en ese algo que nunca te deja solo... 

Lord Voldemort sonrió condescendiente.

— No, no soy Dios...—se alejó más, dispuesto a irse de nuevo. Pero nunca dejaría de buscar esos resultados—... sin embargo, tus palabras me dicen que si sirves a un dios sin preguntar ¿cumplirá éste tus deseos?

No esperó una respuesta. Aunque la hubiese, no la esperó. Desapareció de ese lugar, escaleras arriba dejando en las mazmorras a aquel Hijo de las Tinieblas, cavilando sus últimas esperanzas.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

— ¿Lioncourt? ¿El Vampiro ese? —decía Draco extremadamente tranquilo. Demasiado, para el gusto del Gryffindor.

— Sí —asintiendo inseguro ante la reacción demasiado pasiva del rubio.

Draco permaneció en silencio por varios minutos más.

— No me cae bien —fue lo único que dijo al final. Pero interiormente, se encargaría de ponerle un alto al Vampiro.

Harry sonrió aliviado. Ignorando la promesa que Draco se hacía.

— Es muy simpático cuando lo llegas a conocer, incluso algunos de sus amigos —recordando a las gemelas pelirrojas, y de pronto el motivo de esa sensación calida que venía sintiendo desde hace poco—, me ayudaron a darme cuenta de algo muy hermoso.

Draco se extrañó por la expresión de ternura en el rostro del moreno, sobre todo ese brillo especial en sus ojos. Dejando de lado la imagen de Harry y sus manos acariciando delicadamente su vientre.

— Soy muy intuitivo pero no adivino, Harry.

El moreno le miró como si apenas se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que hacía. Avergonzado, tomó las manos del rubio y suspiró profundamente para darse valor. Mas los nervios no se iban, y esa sensación revoloteando en su estómago no ayudaba mucho. Se preguntaba dónde había quedado esa valentía Gryffindor de la cual tanto presumía.

— Yo... ¿alguna vez pensaste en tener hijos?

El tono ansioso y el significado terminaron por descolocar al Príncipe de Hielo. Tener hijos... de hecho, nunca lo había pensado.

— Sinceramente... no —notando como Harry se desilusionaba, se apresuró a agregar—, no es que no quiera... sólo es que nunca había tenido tiempo de pensarlo...—Harry suspiró imperceptiblemente—, ¿deseas tener una familia? —cuestionó Draco, analizando la posible razón.

— Yo siempre lo he deseado —confesó en un murmullo suave. Apretando sus manos las cuales contenían a las del rubio.

— Si lo deseas... si me aceptaras —Draco se soltó del agarre y acarició las mejillas de Harry, todo con movimientos tiernos—... ¿podríamos crear nuestra propia familia?...para mí esto no es sólo un simple noviazgo, eres mi todo, te amo y tú me amas… ¿Crees que sea suficiente para estar juntos por lo que nos resta de vida?

— Draco —musitó Harry, con los ojos extasiados hasta el alma— Tú...

— Sí, te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos algún día —ladeó la cabeza en un gesto disconforme, sin romper el momento—, aunque debería habértelo pedido de otra manera más aceptable... Cabe decir que no estoy acostumbrado a ello... lo siento...

Harry negó, inclinándose para darle un beso largo pero suave.

— No importa... estaría encantado de compartir mi vida contigo...—enredó sus dedos en las hebras platinadas— ¿Los magos del mismo género pueden tener hijos? —preguntó con esa incertidumbre que horas atrás se había acrecentado, después de la explicación de aquel vampiro... Armand, con cierta tensión en el ambiente. Aun así, Harry se lo había agradecido en privado.

— Por supuesto, por algo somos magos. Todo mago de linaje antiguo —aclaró divertido por la ignorancia en la que veces se sumía el Gry—, Necesito enseñarte varias cosas amor...

Harry notó algo diferente. Draco ahora decía "antiguo" ya no más "sangre pura". Confortado por ese descubrimiento, decidió dejarlo así, y no incomodar a su amor.

— Ciertamente. Entonces eso significa que ellos tenían razón —decía ausente, pero su corazón latiendo a mil, dándose cuenta que llevaba una pequeña vida en su interior. Armand fue lo suficientemente claro con él, todos le dijeron lo mismo. No es que de pronto confiara en recién conocidos, pero como desde hace tiempo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, éstos le decían que los Vampiros no estaban equivocados. Aun así Madame Pomfrey fue la última confirmación.

— ¿De qué hablas? Has tratado de decirme algo durante todo el tiempo, lo he notado, pero siempre terminas diciendo otra cosa —expresó Draco, perspicaz.

— Yo... Dios... —Harry respiró hondamente, de nuevo siendo frenado por ese estúpido miedo sin fundamente alguno que venía sintiendo vaya a saber de dónde—, mira... esto... yo quería decirte... Ellos me lo confirmaron y por más raro que suene, les creo... Además, ya venía sintiendo algo extraño en mí… ¿te conté que había tenido raros sueños?... ¿no?... Pues no tienen mucha importancia... bueno...

Por su parte, Draco se estaba exasperando por los balbuceos y nerviosismo del Chico Dorado. Lo atrajo hacia sí lentamente. Harry, al sentirlo quedó en un silencio nervioso.

— ¿Y bien? —animó Draco, acariciándolo.

— Bueno... Lo que quiero que sepas es... que yo... bueno, que yo estoy... em... emb... estoy...

— ¿Que estás qué? Vamos amor, dilo de una vez —apremió el Sly. Era escaso de paciencia, su frialdad y rudeza era la forma de expresarlo. En esta ocasión lo había dicho lo más suavemente posible.

En su estado de tensión absoluta, para Harry no hubo diferencia.

— ¡No me presiones, Draco! —pidió en un grito. Draco se obligó a no regresarle el tono. No era recomendable cuando se había prometido no incomodar más a su pareja.

Harry sentía que el corazón le explotaría. No estaba simplemente nervioso, estaba muriéndose de los nervios.

_Si algo malo ocurre, si él aun no está listo para recibir la noticia, estaremos aquí... siempre, solo por ti. La Asamblea es y será tú familia... por la eternidad._

— Draco —levantó su intensa mirada jade y fue recibida con la misma intensidad por otra de plata pura—... estoy embarazado.

—...

— ¿QUE ESTÁS QUÉ? —rugió alguien que no fue Draco. Harry se petrificó en su lugar, sin desear en lo más mínimo girar su temerosa mirada hacia la dirección de la voz, aunque la curiosidad pudo más y lo que vio no le gustó nada. En el caso de Draco, no dejaba de observarlo, su expresión: indescifrable.

Sirius Black, el autor de semejante gritó reprobador se encontraba parado justo en el umbral de la puerta de la sala, con algo de ceniza en su túnica, seguramente después de salir de la Red Flu. Detrás del ex-convicto se encontraba Severus Snape, quien compartía el rictus de incredulidad mezclado con furia; peligrosa composición, y tenemos una bomba que está a punto de estallar.

Y Harry gimió mentalmente: Oh Dios, ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué siempre así? Siempre a lo bruto.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Campos de Hogwarts, Estadio de Quidditch, mismos momentos.

Sentado en las solitarias gradas, Oliver Wood detallaba lo que alguna vez fue su campo de juego, cuando fue Capitán del equipo de Gryffindor. Extrañaba la euforia, la adrenalina, el compañerismo y trabajo en equipo: extrañaba el Quidditch de Hogwarts. Después de terminar el colegio, le habían ofrecido un puesto en el equipo de Inglaterra, como suplente, claro, era muy joven para ser un jugador titular. Pero la simple propuesta le había agradado hasta el límite. 

Unas manos suaves bloquearon su vista a la par de un cálido aliento en su cuello.

— Tan distraído estabas, que no has notado mi presencia todo este tiempo ¿en qué piensas, mi Guardián?

Oliver sonrió, retirando las manos y halando suavemente hasta colocar al otro chico a su lado.

— Pensaba en que te tardabas mucho —enfatizando el "mucho" se inclinó y lo besó.

Cedric Diggory no se creyó nada de eso.

— Piensas en tu puesto como Guardián suplente —rectificó casualmente. Oliver abrió la boca cerrándola inmediatamente pues no tenía cómo negar eso, no ante él— Eres muy bueno en ese puesto, pronto verás la oportunidad de jugar como titular —confortó, acercándose más y descansando su cabeza en el hombro del otro. Oliver asintió de forma ausente y acarició la blanca mano entre las suyas— Mis padres me mandaron una misiva...

Con esas últimas palabras, Oliver se tensó de nuevo. No es que le preocupara la reacción de los padres de su prometido, el problema sería la reacción de Cedric si había una negativa de parte de las personas que más quería.

Si sus padres decían "no", Cedric no se casaría con él, por más que se amasen. Cedric era la persona indicada, Oliver lo sabía con todo su corazón, pero no sabía si lo era para el Hufflepuff. Y eso dolía.

— ¿Y qué dijeron? —Se atrevió a preguntar, con la incertidumbre carcomiéndole, y el corazón saltándole hasta casi salirse de su garganta.

Cedric suspiró, liberando su mano y acomodándose entre las piernas de Oliver, permitiendo que el otro le rodeara con sus brazos.

— Me han dicho que primero hable con mi prometida oficial —se detuvo frunciendo el ceño, girando su rostro hasta encontrase con los ojos chocolate de Oliver—, y he de decirte que remarcaron la palabra "oficial".

Oliver compartía su disconformidad. La dichosa prometida Oficial no era nada más y nada menos que Cho Chang. Esa chica le caía como una bludger en donde la espalda pierde su santo nombre y donde los rayos del sol no llegan a dar. Chang ya había dado su opinión: le importaba un comino. Por ende de ella no tenían problemas.

— Entonces he de asumir que ellos no han de saber como se comporta en el Colegio —comentó envolviendo al chico entre sus brazos con su túnica, manteniendo la calidez. La brisa les estaba enfriando.

— Al contrario —aclaró Cedric—, saben de cosas que ni yo mismo sé —elevó sus cejas en gesto consternado. Sus sonrojadas mejillas relucían por la blancura de su tersa piel haciéndole parecer más frágil, sin perder la galanura que le caracterizaba—, pero dicen que un Diggory mantiene la caballerosidad hasta las últimas —para recalcar eso, elevó un dedo solemne. Posándolo sobre la levemente roja nariz de Oliver.

Oliver sonrió, un poco divertido y muy extasiado.

— Pues permítame decirle, Sr. Diggory, que su caballerosidad es exagerada —siguiéndole el juego, Oliver le tomó la mano y la besó castamente—, esto es caballerosidad —su semblante cambió a uno más serio—. Lo que tus padres pretenden hacer es quedar bien ante los demás por los... coqueteos... de Chang. Ahora dejemos de lado eso… ¿Qué piensan sobre nosotros?

Cedric no pudo sostenerle la mirada y bajó la suya, posando sus manos en su regazo. Sentado sobre las piernas de Oliver de forma que sus piernas colgaban de un lado y su cuerpo se hallaba recostado sobre el firme brazo de Oliver, no podía esconder su expresión nerviosa por mucho tiempo.

— No saben que eres Oliver Wood —antes de que preguntara, Cedric le tapó la boca impulsivamente. Oliver elevó una ceja interrogante y el Hufflepuff le quitó la mano soltando una risita torpe—... es decir, no saben que eres...—tragó en seco y cerró los ojos, como anticipándose a recibir un golpe—... hombre, piensan que eres chica...

Y Oliver quedó en shock. No se atrevió, no pudo atreverse, no su Cedric. Oh, pero algo en su cabeza gritó un gran "¡lo acaba de hacer!".

— Chica —repitió incrédulo—, ¡Chica!... ¡Merlín, Cedric! ¡Les dijiste que soy tu "prometida", en lugar de decirles que eres el prometido de Oliver Wood, un hombre! ¡Sí, sé que no se tomarían bien el que soy mayor que tú! Pero ya sabes lo que dicen ¡En el amor no hay edad ni sexo!

Tan molesto se mostró, que Cedric se levantó de su regazo, temeroso de haberlo arruinado todo.

— No es eso... bueno sí es eso —trató de enmendar, no exento del balbuceo. Haciendo ademanes que pretendían ser desinteresados y casuales, restándole importancia a sus palabras. Oliver no supo captar el esfuerzo, pues el peso de esas palabras se estaba clavando en su corazón. Dagas directas y acertadas— Es que, mira... ya sabes que siguen una etiqueta muy "respetada", esperan que termine casado con una atractiva mujer, tener un buen trabajo en el cual mantenla a ella y a... nuestros hijos...

Y la última daga se enterró profundamente, causando más daño de lo esperado. Hijos. Cosa que no le podía dar. No siendo hombre. Su linaje no tenia ni pizca de esa magia de fertilidad de la que tanto anhelaba su familia. Eran una familia sangre pura. Pero nunca fueron de esas de orígenes del milenio como Los Malfoy, Potter o incluso los Diggory. Dudaba que le aceptaran, dudaba que Cedric se negara al deseo de sus padres.

Suspiró repentinamente abatido. Desecho y desolado se paró, lentamente atrapando los labios rosados de Cedric, deteniendo su parloteo. Sus manos se deslizaron por la nuca y cintura del chico, atrayéndolo hacia si, acrecentando el contacto. Siendo correspondido por solo leves segundos, pues Oliver no alargó el momento, separándose y acariciando los labios antes besados.

— Piensa el lo que tú deseas Ced, sabes que te amo y esperaré hasta que tú puedas responderme con firmeza —Cedric quiso hablar, pero Oliver pidió silencio colocando dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios—, sabes dónde encontrarme...

Y con un último beso, se despidió. 

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Biblioteca de Hogwarts, mismos momentos.

El silencio reinaba, al ser tan altas horas de la noche no había nadie que la vigilase. Ciertas chicas estaban investigando sobre algo que se le enterró en la cabeza a una de ellas. Y cuando a Hermione Granger se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había fuerza ni divina, ni mucho menos humana que la sacase de allí.

— ¡SI, SI, SI! ¡LO TENGO! ¡LO TENGO! ¡SOY LO MEJOR DE LO MEJOR, LA QUE TODO LO PUEDE, LA QUE LO ENCUENTRA, LO TOMA Y LO RESUELVE, LA GENIO MÁS GENIO DE TODAS!

Ante tales gritos de euforia, Pansy Parkinson soltó el libro que leía en esos momentos, y dejando de lado su fineza y elegancia, salió disparada en la dirección del revuelo. Derrapando en uno de los pasillos, encontró a su novia saltando como si hubiese ganado millones de galeones, o en todo caso, sacase las mejores calificaciones.

— Herm cariño, tranquila, vamos respira, que sino te va a dar algo —decía Pansy, sentando a la jadeante castaña en una silla cercana.

Hermione sólo veía con esa sonrisa de orgullo y triunfo el grueso libro entre sus brazos. Finalmente lo soltó, colocándolo en un estante cercano. Se sentó de nuevo y rió, divinamente agraciada.

Pansy pensó seriamente que su novia ya había tenido suficiente. Para ella fue suficiente con una sola visita a la Biblioteca, pero para Herm no; interminables horas durante toda la bendita semana.

— Ya sé por qué Harry ha estado comportándose así de extraño... La planta... El desorden alimenticio… y está ese otro factor con su familia:_ FP_ —suspiró de nuevo, fascinada— Harry no está enfermo —miró a Pansy, y se abrazó a ella, dando saltos de nuevo— ¡HARRY ESTÁ ESPERANDO UN NENE!

— Ah... esto… —dijo una voz grave.

Herm se detuvo de pronto y giró su vista hacia esa dirección.

— ¿Viktor? ¿Reaven? ¡Oh, dios! ¿Qué te pasó? —soltándose de su aún shockeada novia, Herm se acercó a Reaven, quien tenía una venda en la cabeza y se dejaba apoyar sobre Viktor, no que lo necesitase, pero el búlgaro había insistido.

— Estoy bien, es sólo un leve golpe, me caí por ahí —levantando sus manos para evitar que la castaña le revisase—, ya la enfermera me sermoneó —bromeó Reav, sintiendo la suspicaz mirada de Viktor. No le había contado nada a nadie. Primero necesitaba consultarlo con su padre— ¿Cómo está eso de que Harry está esperando un nene?

Herm sonrió radiante, como si ella fuese la embarazada.

— Así como lo escuchaste.

— Pero escuchamos mucho, ¿no? —decía mirando a Viktor, sonriendo divertido. Herm no entendió, pero Pansy sí. Sonriendo con malicia dejó que el otro siguiera— algo así como: "¡soy lo mejor de lo mejor, la que todo lo puede, la genio más genio!" y ese tipo de cosas —terminó riendo junto a Pansy.

Hermione Granger se sonrojó como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Y después del despeje que se hizo por la broma de Reaven, la verdad cayó con fuerza en la, ahora libre de euforia, lógica de la castaña.

— ¡Harry está embarazado y solo tiene 15 años! ¡¿Por Dios, en que estaba pensando! —medio gritó ante las caras de total sorpresa de los presentes.

**Continuará**

N.A: Hi! Aly de vuelta!. Ando happy, ando happy, ando happy Aly bailando el azereje sobre el escritorio mientras Voldy le mira con cara de no se lo cree. Solo 8! Aly se da in respiro y vuelve a la carga 8 míseros días y salgo de vacaciones! Voldy le jala de la túnica ya harto y la sienta de golpe Bien ya tranqui les digo esto: dije que los demás se enterarían de la noticia (embarazo ¬¬u) más nunca prometí que describiría las reacciones sonrisa maquiavélica marca Voldy muajajjajajaj...cof... No! Ya en serio, tuve una semana medio difícil. Cuando pensé que ya me había librado de exámenes del gobierno tuve la desgracia de enterarme que todavía faltaba el examen Nacional. Me fue más o menos. Pero weno, eso no es de importancia (al menos no para ust xDDD); se preguntaran de porque de la reacción tan suavecita de Harry ô.o...trate de hacerla lo más...normal ñ.ñ, pero creo que no salio la reacción histérica que se supone debe hacerse. Aquí en Nogales (especifico mi ciudad pues no conozco todo México nnU) es tan normal que una persona de 15 (tal vez 14) se embarace que si alguna de mis mejores amigas me llega y dice que se embarazo yo (con lo borde que a veces soy ¬¬u) le diría: "ya te estabas tardando ." . No miento! Incluso los profes son tan desgraciados que dicen "les aseguro que esto al final del semestre se convertirá en un concurso de quien sale con su domingo siete primero" y adivinen que? en clase ya van 5 que se han embarazado en lo largo de 4 semestres. Y las más calladitas ô-ô (de esas que nunca rompen un plato y parecen santas). Nadie se sorprende ni hace malas lenguas de ese tipo de situaciones, de hecho se ponen medio locas (de la buena forma xD), mimando a la chica y hablándole al no-nato ¬¬u.

Y he ahí mi excusa universal del porque de tan suavecita reacción. Si llegaron hasta aquí sin hastiarse u...mis más sinceros respetos ô.o.

**Sección respuesta a Reviwes (XD):**

**Dark Artemisa: **Hi! (Aly saluda a cada una efusivamente). Es un hecho universal: Armand es un bruto xDDDD. No hay quien no lo halla dicho (sonrisa inocente) me creerían si les digo que Armand lo hizo por propia voluntad? (las chicas le miran escépticas y Armand salido de quien sabrá donde le pega un zape) oie a mi no me pegues!...lo refuerzo...eres un bruto (Armand se prepara para otro golpe pero Voldy interviene) V: A mi hija no la tocas (Aly pone ojitos de admiración) que para eso estoy yo (Aly le manda una mirada asesina). Dejando de lado a los brutos (ambos le miran malamente, Aly les ignora) tienes cursos Darck Luna? Tsk, tsk, tsk, no me gustaría estar en tu situación XD (se nota que soy un poco borde no? Mi parte Sly anda gustosa de participar últimamente, como no le dejo escribir en el fic ¬¬u). Gracias por el apoyo! Les mando un abrazo y un besazo!

**afuchar3: **Joooooo no te mueras Afu-chan! El cap ya esta aquí (Aly en pose dramática y sombras lúgubres rodeándole. Lo extraño es que combina con su vestimenta Mortífaga con la mascara colgando). Gracie por el permiso XD un besazo y nos leemos luego!

**Leahnor Naril Potter: **Sie! A nadie le gustaría que se lo dijeran asi XDDD. Lestat no lo golpeara solo por conveniencia, en este cap lo dice xD. Matar a Armand? (Aly mira a los lados) que no te escuche Daniel porque sino te cuelga xDDDD. Jooooo con Rony y Biny en la enfermería se va a armar la tercera guerra mundial xDDDDD no contra ellos mismos claro, sino con los demás Sly y Gry reunidos. No porque sus lideres estén juntitos (xDDD) se van a calmar las rivalidades muajajajajja. Estas escribiendo un fic con un amigo (hombre ô.ô) esa es una situación escasa por esto rumbos (Slash)? Si! Un DracoxHarry! (Aly saltando ante la mirada resignada de Lea-chan). Ju un BillxVoldyxFelur! O.O...wow eso si que es un RareSlash o en este caso RareTrio xDDDDD. Que bárbaros! Que mezcla! (Aly con expresión de total admiración. Voldy les mira en estado de shock al saberse participe en semejante fic). Na! (Aly niega ante la sugerencia de Lea) no puedo poner a Remsy con Mandy (xD) pues éste ya tiene presa a quien cazar y no ser cazado xDDDDDDD. Así que espera a saber con quien lo pongo muajajajjaja. Me dirás mala malosa pero Thedy...no mejor no digo nada, eso se vera en el siguiente cap xDDD ahí se vera que diantres paso en la enfermería muajajajaj (Lea traga en seco al imaginarse las locuras de Aly-chan).

Para mi la vida buena no existe hasta no pasar por las desgracias de una adolescente y babosadas descerebradas de la Prepa, llena de chicos mas huecos de pensamiento que los Diputados de no acciones y puras promesas xDDDD.

Remsy de poxolate (Aly con expresión soñadora y lamiéndose los labio) y Harry a la crem sweet!

Atte: **Yesenia **

**Izumi-sakachita**: No hay problem Izu-chan! Hablamos luego. Con respecto a Lucius, na! es algo natural. De alguna manera Voldy tenia que enterarse XD. Soy mala?...sip soy mala muajajajaja. Que Cho se caiga en el lago, que la atrape el calamar gigante y que la ahogue (Aly en pose sádica) no te digo que se la coma pues le haría daño al pobre calamar xDDDD. Lo de la enfermería se vera pronto xDDD. (sonrisa maliciosa y Izu-chan se aleja unos pasito) adoro que mi parte Sly se desenvuelva en las bromas y no en las acciones de Voldy xD. Nos leemos luego y un bezaso!

**Kare: **Hi! (Aly observa a Kare-chan la cual le devuelve la mirada) me consta que nuestra actitud es casi gemela XDDDD. Yo también pensé lo mismo ¿acaso no existen preservativos para relaciones HxH? ¿es que Harry no pensó en ello? Y mi voz Sly me dijo : si serás! Ni siquiera sabia que un hombre se embarazaba, ¡¡¿Cómo iba a saber de eso!. Voldy es Voldy (que filosófico sonó xD) es el malo maloso (xD) en toda historia debe hacer uno, además así compenso mi falta de drama en el fic xDDD. Ya me puse bien, gracie por tus buenas intenciones y de nuevo por lo del Lemmon! Nos leemos luego y un besazo!

**Fany**: Steff-chan! Si! (Aly saltando como loca junto a Steff-chan) No eres despistada (Aly lo dice en tono de que no se lo cree y Steff la mira escéptica) bien, si eres despistada. Pero yo también! No te había notado antes de este comen xD. Okas entonces nos leemos en Slasheaven! Un abrazo y un besazo!.

**Shira:** Te lo leíste de a tiro! Diox que aguante! (Aly le saluda efusivamente) Gracie por todos tus comentarios sinceros! (Aly como tomate). Así como describo los personajes así siempre me gusta verlos. Pero como es inusual que Harry sea rebelde y a la vez tierno me frustra que lo den a notar terriblemente frágil, ingenuo hasta la medula, he inocente como una damisela virgen. Es tierno, hasta ahí, me gusta verlo como un chico normal y a la vez adorable y ahí tienes a mi Harry xDDDD. Con Draco es otro asunto que no dan a notar muy bien. Lo describen frío pero nunca lo suficiente comprensible o expresivo (en este caso un poco mas tierno), a veces lo describen tan cobarde que me exaspera un chico con padres como Lucius y Narcissa no es resultado e un chico cobarde y de poco cerebro. Creo que me fui por las ramas (Aly con sonrisa afectada) nos leemos luego Shira! Un abrazo!

_P.D_: Espero que la reacción de Harry no decepcione...ahora me falta Ronny y haber como se libran de Siri y Sev xDDDD.

**sofy malfoy:** Sofy! Guste en leerte de nuevo! (Aly mareada ante las dudas de Sofy-chan) tranqui Sofy! Me cuesta trabajo colocar a todos los personajes en un solo cap T.T...serio! pronto se resuelven tus dudas y espero que con este cap se hallan resuelto la mayoria y no te halla introducido más XD. Gracie por considerarme una de las mejores escritoras (Aly le da una abrazo de oso, Sofy-chan se suelta luchando por respirar) Un besazo y nos leemos luego! (Aly se vuelve con cara ilusionada hacia un lado...están poniendo la canción de Dawn! Sie! Adoro a Rakin!

**Lireve:** Adicción? Tan así? Wiiiii (Aly saltando alrededor de Lire-chan) gracie! (Aly le salta de pronto y le da un abrazo a la Molly Weasley). La Asamblea es un amor cuando los quiero poner xDDDD. Suerte con tus exámenes y gracie de nuevo por tu apoyo! Un besazo!

**Eri mond licht:** Hi! Gracie por tú comen pero…..quien es ayame shouma? (Eri-chan le mira con una gotita) soy medio ignorante en esos aspecto xDDDD. Nos leemos luego y una besazo!  
Las adoro!

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu:** Mis contestaciones son largas si la persona a la que me dirijo lo amerita con su comen (Aly le abraza por los hombros en tono confidente) aquí entre nos tu comen tenia mucho material que podía responder xDDDD. Ya me siento mejor muchas gracias!...Guya! Has sido la única que ve el lado bueno de Armand (Aly le abraza de nuevo pero esta ves casi asfixiándola). No digo quien es la pareja de Sev pues eso no tendría chiste xDDD. (Aly mira a una Ute-chan desesperada) se nota que eres Gry ¬¬u, te tiro pistas y no captas...XD, de todos modos pronto comenzare con esa pareja...ten paciencia (a quien se lo pido? Los Gry no tienen paciencia xD). Lucius no va petatearse! (Aly con expresión horrorizada mira a los lados) no lo digas pues Cissa me mata! Y con ello te digo, sin presiones claro (nótese el sarcasmo xD) que Lucius tiene a su única pareja por ser Veela, tenia pensado ponerlo con Remsy pero no me acorde al describir a Lucius como Veela y como has notado la regué pero bien y a lo grande ¬¬. Ni modos pa´ la otra xD. Draco-Veela-Vampiro-posesivo-nadie-me-quita-a-mi-Cachorro-sin-romperle-la-crisma-o-en-su-defecto-le-corto-lo-de-abajo? (Aly se inclina para respirara de nuevo) esto...no que va! Celoso no se va aponer, fiera es la palabra correcta xDDD. Harry gordito? (Aly con expresión marca Voldy) Draco tendrás más que manosear y Harry más razones para ser muy "sensible".

Jooo, nos leemos luego y te mando un besazo!

**_Las adoro a todas, gracie por sus comens! Nos leemos luego y un beso!.  
_**

Atte: **Aly**


	22. 1ra Parte Bebé ¿público o privado?

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **

**Capitulo XX**

**Bebé... ¿público ó privado?**

**Recuerdos de una hija  
**_(Para aquellos que desean saber sobre una pequeña porción de Claudia, la niña Vampiro)_

**¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤ **

— Tirarte por la ventana justo cuando el sol destile sus primeros mortíferos rayos sería un verdadero placer —comentó Louis, como si hablase del clima—. Pero no se puede —se lamentó entre dientes—, pues éstos no te harían ni el más mínimo daño. ¿Y sabes, deseo que experimentes el dolor de la más horrenda forma existente.

Lestat elevó sus cejas, incrédulo. Pero no duró mucho, pues, sentado en uno de lo sillones de la sala, rió con gracia.

— Oh, mi tierno Beau —contestó con esa dulce sonrisa—, yo también te amo.

Louis suspiró, exasperado. No importaba como se lo dijera, no funcionaba. Quería estar SOLO, pero el rubio no captaba ni la más directa de las indirectas.

— Lestat —habló harto, pero resignado—¿Qué-quieres-de-mí?

— Que me ilustres¿cuál es la razón de tan deprimente estado? —respondió serio.

Louis se retiró de la ventana en la cual yacía recargado, caminando, hasta deslizarse por el sillón y recostarse sobre el regazo del rubio. Mordiéndose el labio inferior en un gesto que se interpretaría como el de la humanidad mortal, Louis se encontraba incómodo con el deseo de su corazón.

— El estado del joven Potter me puso a analizar sobre cierta situación… —Respondió al fin. Esperando un comentario burlón, por dejarse llevar por su "parte mortal" de nuevo.

Lestat sonrió levemente. El moreno no lo notó, pero el rubio vampiro estaba satisfecho con eso. Como queriendo contradecirle, se inclinó y besó los largos cabellos negros. Acariciándolos y provocando un leve suspiro satisfecho de Louis.

— Desear un bebé propio no es motivo de tristeza, mi amor. Hay deseos que la magia puede cumplir —susurró, girando el rostro del otro y detallando los verdes ojos que se abrían en completa sorpresa.

Como el comentario fue lo suficientemente revelador, Louis pensó seriamente que Lestat había perdido la razón. Pero se recordó a sí mismo que él siempre hacía ese tipo de cosas. Rompe reglas, diviértete a costa de los otros y disfruta como nunca, pese a las furiosas masas de seres que están en contra de tu idea de "diversión".

_Vive la vida._

— ¿Qué es lo que se te ocurrió ahora? —habló finalmente, con ese tono receloso y entrecerrando sus ojos esmeralda.

Lestat ignoró el tono y la mirada de advertencia, como si fuese ajeno a ellas. Y de hecho, se las habían lanzado tantas veces, que ya era inmune.

— ¿No deseas eso? —Al ver la expresión dudosa y los sentimientos contradictorios bullendo en el cuerpo recostado sobre él, terminó de convencerse de su decisión—. Cuando el momento llegue, lo sabrás... y no es algo que afecte a los demás —agregó divertido. Adoptando un segundo después, una expresión dudosa—, o tal vez sí... hmmm...

Louis suspiró. Si Lestat no se proponía a aclararle como se debía, no había nada que pudiese hacer.

— Te juro que si esto tiene que ver con otro de tus experimentos —advirtió en un tono peligroso—, esto se acaba.

— ¿Experimentos? —Repitió divertido, ignorando la molestia de su pareja— ¿Y cuales podrían ser esos?

Louis se levantó de pronto, mortalmente serio.

— ¿Como por ejemplo: experimentar con el Don Oscuro sobre una niña?

Lestat no pudo evitar captar toda la fuerza de esas palabras. Su corazón se oprimió. Ya había olvidado ese dolor.

— Eso... eso no tiene relevancia...—refutó débilmente— No en estos momentos.

— Claudia fue uno de tus quebrantamientos e intentos de convertirme en un cazador que disfrutase del sufrimiento de sus pobres victimas —espetó fríamente.

Lestat no supo como refutar eso. No ese problema de gran índole. No la pequeña niña.

— Ella cometió el error de creerse superior a su creador —declaró con cierta furia.

Louis le miró furioso.

— ¡Porque así la _creamos_¡Tú guardándola como una muñeca con la cual jugar¡Cuando al paso de los años dejó de serlo¡Atrapada dentro de un cuerpo infantil y la mente de un mujer de décadas¿Crees de verdad que no preguntaría por qué la convertimos¿Siendo tan niña!

Lestat se levantó, dolido. Sumamente dolido.

— ¡Ella tuvo todo¡La queríamos como a nuestra propia hija¡Sabía que era una Vampira¡Sólo necesitaba saber el _cómo_ no el _porqué_¿Qué más quería!

— ¡Nadie vive de secretos!

Un tenso silencio siguió. Louis aún molesto. Lestat aún dolido.

— Ella me mató —susurró Lestat, abatido.

Louis mostró una leve mueca de pena. Leve arrepentimiento, pero...

— Porque tú le enseñaste así, y yo no tuve la fuerza para evitarlo.

— La amaba, y ella lo sabía —replicó débilmente.

Louis dudaba. Si la insinuación de Lestat era correcta, significaba que otra oportunidad de una nueva familia se estaba formando en la mente y anhelos del rubio. Aun así, no quería pasar por lo mismo.

— Sólo no lo intentes, Lestat… —murmuró Louis— No cometas el mismo error...

Lestat le miró intensamente. Con Louis no podía captar sus pensamientos, no podía entrar en esa mente y leerle como si de un libro se tratase. Irónico, siendo que ambos poseían la conexión de Creador y Creación. Y aquella era la razón.

— No le arrebataré a una madre muerta su hija y la convertiré en nuestra creación. Lo que yo pretendo es limpio y seguro. Nadie saldrá lastimado. No será lo mismo.

Louis suspiró pesadamente. Encaminándose a la salida.

— En ese caso —contestó resignado—, no pretendas que un error en tu plan sea perdonado.

Observando como Louis se perdía en las sombras, Lestat se recostó en su asiento. Meditando.

No más oportunidades. Si fallaba, Louis no soportaría más y le abandonaría. Y lo peor de todo eso... Era que creía en ello, cuando nunca le habían afectado tanto las amenazas del abandono.

Pero Louis es diferente de ellos. El más sensible y comprensivo. El más noble y compasivo. El que nunca dañaba a nadie, ni siquiera al borde de la más desesperante sed de sangre.

_El más humano de los Inmortales._

Pero... ¿Querría él, otra oportunidad¿Otra oportunidad de agregar una _vida_ más?

Claudia, su pequeña vampiresa, no había resultado en lo absoluto. Su intento de familia había durado solo escasos 60 años. Ella estaba muerta, muerta por ser una _perversa_ niña. Muerta por su propio error.

Su dulce y melodiosa voz no podía ser borrada de su conciencia. A pesar de que su recuerdo no le perseguía como un fantasma, aún recordaba su bella y mortífera apariencia angelical.

Un demonio disfrazado de ángel. Mortífero ángel que le "asesinó".

_— Yo te pondré en tu ataúd, padre... Te pondré allí para siempre._

Había dicho la niña, cuando le había acuchillado una, dos, tres veces... Cómo dolió ese horrendo suceso, no por las laceraciones, sino por el atrevimiento de Claudia. Abandonado, traicionado, ultimado por su propia creación, la cual consideró hija de ambos. Apuñalado literalmente por la pequeña, su sangre Inmortal robada. Siendo Louis testigo, cegado por el amor de su _hija_, sin hacer nada por evitarlo.

Él le perdonó, y Louis le perdonó. Ambos se perdonaron por ese craso error. Después de todo, Louis había "matado" a la niña (en contra de su voluntad, siendo Lestat el instigador) y él le había devuelto la "vida", convirtiéndola en una joven bebedora de sangre. Ella, en cambio, caprichosa y posesiva, le había asesinado. Convenciendo a Louis que era lo mejor. Louis se dejó seducir por la influyente pequeña, y ella se había salido con la suya... sólo por un tiempo.

Ambos (Louis y Claudia) desearon tanto buscar a otros como ellos, que cuando lo hicieron, no solo hallaron a su especie, sino que habían encontrado la sentencia segura de Claudia. Cuando Lestat les había advertido que encontrar a otros como ellos, era como encontrar la muerte en sí.

Nada era un secreto en esos tiempos, no entre vampiros. No cuando eran tan "jóvenes".

Claudia sufrió por su crimen. Luego fue ejecutada por un grupo de inmortales que vivían en el corazón mismo de París, en el infame Teatro de los Vampiros. "Actores" de magnificencia imparable. Y él había violado las normas al convertir en bebedora de sangre a una niña tan pequeña. Y es, quizá por esa sola razón por la que los vampiros parisienses pudieron haberla asesinado. Pero también ella violó las normas cuando trató de destruirle, y podría decirse que esa fue la razón lógica que tuvieron para dejarla afuera, a la luz intensa del día que la redujo a cenizas.

Su Beau había sido apresado, imposibilitado de salvarla. Encerrado en un ataúd de hierro, enterrado en una pared de grandes ladrillos. Despierto, angustiado y desesperado por salvar a su pequeña, mas no pudo hacer nada.

Lestat había estado tan débil, pero aun así logró recuperarse lo suficiente como para llegar al teatro. Pero Armand le cuidó y le ocultó sobre la estancia y apresamiento. No había podido hacer nada. Débil como estaba, no notó la presencia de sus creaciones bajo el mismo techo.

Louis sufrió tanto… Dolido, consumó su venganza. Eliminó a toda esa camada de Vampiros. El Teatro de Vampiros, ficción para los mortales, refugio para los inmortales había encontrado su fin bajo las voraces llamas que Louis había liberado mientras éstos dormían en sus ataúdes, ajenos a la muerte que se cernía por segunda vez sobre ellos. Y esta vez no "renacerían".

Pues toda acción tiene su consecuencia, ya sea buena o mala. Claudia pagó caro su intento de asesinato. Con su propia existencia.

Pero ahora se les presentaba una nueva oportunidad.

Aun así... ¿Podrían cometer el mismo error dos veces¡No! No mientras él tuviese el poder de darles todo lo que se les había arrebatado. No les abandonaría, no de nuevo.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Hogwarts, Despacho de Severus Snape. Sala.

La tensión del momento era tan palpable que era comparable a la de una bomba que les torturaba con su incesante tic-tac, hasta el horrendo momento de la liberación: la explosión que acabaría con todo.

Y de hecho, no difería de ese momento. No con Sirius Black plantado justo en el umbral, y Severus Snape detrás. No estaban contentos, no estaban furiosos (no aún), simplemente estaban desconcertados hasta el punto que el pensamiento se les nublaba y se liberaba con esa expresión de "explícate con lujo de detalles o encuentra la peor de las consecuencias".

Draco tratando de pensar con claridad, tratando de procesar esas palabras: "embarazado" y "Harry" en la misma frase. Sólo que era complicado, difícil.

Harry estaba con ganas de lanzarse por la ventana. El pobre tenía a dos personas (o tres) a quien explicarles. Le bastaba con Draco, pero no con su padrino y mucho menos con Snape. Estaba al filo de una taquicardia. Tan seguro que su corazón se había detenido justo cuando vio a su padrino. Peor aún, su corazón reanudó su marcha (según él) a mayor velocidad cuando vio a Snape. Y para acabarla de joder, Draco estaba en una especie de limbo.

Suspiró profundamente, y la tensión se rompió como si un cuchillo invisible hubiese cortado la cuerda que sostenía la bomba y ésta hubiese caído para explotar.

Pero las sorpresas iban y venían. Draco se levantó altivo, y con la indescifrable expresión de siempre. Caminó lentamente, y colocándose delante del animago, tomó la puerta y la azotó en sus narices, lanzando un hechizo silenciador y atrancándola. Todo esto ante la atónita mirada de Harry, pues lo había hecho sin varita.

De espaldas a Harry, éste no pudo notar que Draco tenía una gran sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad que hasta se podría describir como euforia.

— ¿D-Draco? —susurró Harry, con un nudo en la garganta.

El rubio se giró lentamente y la sonrisa de antes sorprendió aún más al Chico Dorado.

— Un bebé... un bebé… ¿Mío? —susurró sin creérselo. El moreno asintió, un poco inseguro ante la reacción— Nuestro...

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, Draco lo tenía apresado entre sus brazos, sin llegar a lastimarlo. Harry se relajó totalmente y le devolvió el abrazo, aliviado, sumamente aliviado.

— ¿Draco?

— Te amo —fue su respuesta—, y ahora les amo, pues me has dado el mayor regalo que nadie jamás me había hecho... ¡Oh, Harry! —Exclamó, juntando sus frentes, susurrando tiernamente— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes¿Cuánto tiempo¿Cómo...?

Ante tantas preguntas atropelladoras, Harry rió quedamente, acallándolo con un beso. Los ojos de Draco brillaban cual plata pura, el amor y la euforia destilando de sus gestos. Por primera vez, Harry lo veía como era: completamente Draco.

— No lo sabía hasta hace algunas horas —le respondió en un leve murmullo confortante—, y el cómo... tú estabas ahí, ya sabes cómo se hacen los bebés —dijo divertido.

Draco le besó tan lentamente y con tanto amor, que Harry estuvo a punto de llorar, pero se abstuvo. No arruinaría el momento con lágrimas, aunque éstas fueran de felicidad.

Largos minutos pasaron así, abrazados, el uno contra el otro. Hasta que Harry decidió hacer notar sus inquietudes.

— ¿Se supone que algo como esto le deba pasar a un chico de mi edad?

Draco le miró un poco sorprendido.

— ¿No deseas esto¿No quieres al bebé? —inquirió desilusionado, malinterpretando.

— ¡No es eso! —exclamó Harry, alarmado— Sólo que no estoy acostumbrado... Vivía en una familia donde éste tipo de cosas se veían como mal vistas, Draco... Sólo quería saber como lo tomaban aquí...

El Príncipe de Slytherin suspiró, aliviado. Dándose cuenta, casi de inmediato, del significado de las palabras del moreno.

— Malditos muggles —gruñó ante lo cerrados que eran, y sobre todo, por arrastrar con ello a su Harry—. No importa lo que los demás piensen... Es lo que siempre dices¿no?

Harry asintió con una sonrisa.

— Nunca me ha importado... Pero tú...

— A mí no importa —cortó encantado. Acariciando levemente el vientre del moreno, y causando un leve sobresalto en Harry, pues no notó que le había abierto la túnica y la camisa—. Me siento completamente feliz de saber que hemos hecho este pequeño milagro —murmuró, con una sonrisa pícara.

El chico Potter se sonrojó levemente, colocando su mano sobre la blanca del otro.

— ¿En verdad no es algo apresurado¿No te incomoda? —preguntaba titubeante. Era demasiado bueno para creerlo—. Digo, el saber que tenemos esta responsabilidad...

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al sentir como Draco le levantaba en vilo y le recostaba en el sillón. Arrodillándose a su lado, Draco le besó lentamente, hasta terminar con pequeños besos de mariposa, los cuales le relajaron de nuevo.

— No me importa lo que los demás piensen o digan —repitió Draco, tomando la mano de Harry y colocándola en su mejilla, sin abandonar la calidez del vientre del Gryffindor—. Cuidaré de ti y de nuestro pequeño...—sonrió de nuevo y Harry se derritió—... o pequeña.

— Gracias Draco, por estar conmigo.

El rubio le regaló una sonrisa extrañada.

— No, gracias a ti por amarme, y por nuestro futuro hijo...—rió levemente—...o hija.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Fuera de la Sala. Minutos antes.

— ¡Me cerró la puerta! —gritaba Sirius, indignado—. ¡Tu ahijado me cerró la puerta en las narices!

Severus había optado por sentarse y contar hasta el número que le calmara. Potter estaba embarazado, embarazado de Draco. Un hijo de Potter y Draco... ¡Su ahijado iba a ser padre a los 15 años!

Gruñó, sin poder evitarlo y se levantó de golpe, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

Los pensamientos de Sirius, por entre sus gritos indignados, iban por el mismo camino. Harry, su pequeño cachorro, estaba embarazado... Embarazado de Draco Malfoy... Una Serpiente, un Slytherin. Su ahijado estaba embarazado a los 15 escasos años, y no tenía la palabra del chico Malfoy sobre su responsabilidad. ¿Cómo sabía que era de Malfoy-hijo? Porque sólo hacía falta unir los cabos: Harry le confesaba a Draco Malfoy que estaba embarazado, y por la cara de su ahijado sabía que tenía que ser del rubio. Y sobre todo, por la cara de Snape.

— ¿No piensas hacer algo! -Espetó Sirius, acercándose peligrosamente y quedándose a escasos centímetros del rostro del profesor— ¡Tu maldito ahijado embarazó al mío¿Te quedarás ahí sin hacer nada!

Ya había tratado de abrir la puerta. Con magia, cosa que no sirvió, y con su cuerpo, cosa que mucho menos sirvió, sino que le causó dolor y más al rato le causaría unos grandes moretones. Y peor aún, le enervaba que Snape no hiciera nada.

— ¿De qué sirve? —dijo Severus mosqueado—. Es un problema que deben discutir ellos primero —era verdad, pero a Severus le saltaba un gran letrero en la cabeza diciéndole que debía intervenir. Sólo eran unos niños. Sobre todo su ahijado, que no sabía como comportarse en situaciones tan delicadas como esa. (**N.A:**_ Sobre protectorescabezas huecas ¬¬u_)

Pero él era un Slytherin, sabía cuando debía actuar y cuando no. Esa era una situación que decía que no debía actuar... aún.

— Pues yo sí haré algo al respecto —gruñó Sirius, acercándose de nueva cuenta a la puerta y golpeándola con el puño, para ver cuando le abrían—. ¡HARRY¡ABRE LA PUERTA, JOVENCITO!

Severus tenía esa incesante tentación de acorralar a Black contra la puerta y hacerlo callar. Y no exactamente de mala manera. Sacudió su cabeza, alejando esos nada decentes pensamientos. Eso ya no podía ser, no de nuevo.

— ¡MALFOY¡QUE TU ESTÚPIDO PADRINO NO HAGA NADA AL RESPECTO NO SIGNIFICA QUE YO NO LO HAGA!

¡Hasta ahí! La escasa paciencia de Severus se había agotado. Eliminó la distancia que le separaba del animago en grandes zancadas, lo tomó del brazo girándolo hasta colocarlo de frente a él y lo estampó contra la puerta, elevando las caderas del ex-convicto y colocando una pierna entre sus piernas. Las manos de Sirius yacían sobre su cabeza, en una pose muy comprometedora.

— ¿Sabes? Callado te ves más lindo —murmuró Severus con la voz ronca. Sí, su acción le estaba costando su lucidez.

Sirius estaba tan sorprendido que no se movió y¿por qué no? También afectado por la cercanía del otro.

— Estás jugando en terrenos peligrosos, Snape.

Severus ignoró la advertencia, y no le soltó. Sirius comenzó a moverse tratando de liberarse, pero el roce continuo era más peligroso que el repentino mutismo del profesor.

— ¡Suél-ta-me! —exigió acalorado. Maldiciéndose interiormente por sentir como la sangre le subía a las mejillas y, sobre todo, le bajaba a cierta parte también.

Severus le miró intensamente. Sentimientos mezclados en esos oscuros ojos. Sirius dejó de moverse, observándole con la misma intensidad en sus tormentosos ojos.

Y sin poder evitarlo, ambos se lanzaron en un beso arrebatador, hambriento y deseoso. Derrochando pasión a más no poder.

Severus aligeró su agarre y obligó al otro a enredar sus piernas en su estilizada cintura. Caminaron entre traspiés y llegaron a una mesa. El profesor recostó al animago en ella, sin dejar de besarse, y toqueteando por todas partes. Sirius soltaba suspiros placenteros, y hacía lo mismo, para el disfrute de Severus.

— ¿Padrino? —habló una voz con total sorpresa. El Príncipe de Slytherin.

Draco se encontraba justo en la anterior puerta, con sus brazos rodeando a Harry, quien se encontraba en shock.

Sirius, con sus piernas en la cintura del otro, se soltó como si le hubiesen quemado, le empujó y se levantó apresuradamente. Severus se reacomodaba la ropa. Tanta caricia les había dejado en... comprometedora situación.

— Draco... por favor...—gimió Harry- ... sácame de aquí.

El rubio no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Pasaron de largo a los adultos, ambos lanzándoles miradas recelosas a sus respectivos padrinos.

— Iremos con Madame Pomfrey —aclaró Draco, antes de salir—. Regresaremos más al rato y les explicaremos —entrecerró sus plateados ojos en un claro mensaje "¡y ustedes también!".

Sirius se pasó las manos por los cabellos. Nervioso, claramente nervioso.

— Tenemos que hablar —dijo Severus, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

El animago le miró pensativo. Después asintió lentamente, y se sentó.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

— Eso fue...

— Desconcertante —completó Draco, reafirmando su abrazo.

Harry se estremeció y frunció el ceño.

— Escalofriante, diría yo.

Draco negó, divertido.

— Son adultos, saben lo que hacen —dijo el rubio, quitándole importancia al asunto. Pero en su interior se preguntaba porqué su padrino de pronto se estaba "tirando" a Sirius Black, siendo que todo el tiempo escuchaba solo comentarios venenosos contra su persona.

— Pero... ¿Mi padrino?... ¿Snape? —balbuceaba Harry, totalmente incrédulo, y sin procesar aún. (**N.A:** _El embarazo le afecta ¬¬u... excusa vieja xD_)

Draco no comentó nada ante eso. No tenía cómo, así que lo dejó por la paz, besando la mejilla de Harry, provocándole cosquillas, tratando de "distraerle". Pero el daño psicológico ya estaba hecho.

— Me decías que la enfermera no te había visto del todo¿no? —Harry asintió, nervioso—. En ese caso... Cuanto más rápido vayamos, más pronto descansarás, y te quedarás a mi lado para que nada ni nadie te toque...

Harry le miró un poco sorprendido. ¿No estaba exagerando?... Uh... Era un Veela. De hecho, estaba siendo muy pasivo y tranquilo.

— ¿De verdad quieres ir a la enfermería en estos momentos? —inquirió Harry, con una débil sonrisa.

— Quiero ver como estás, saber como va nuestro bebé —el moreno se alegró de como se oyó eso último—. ¿Hay algún problema con ello?

No quería presionar a Harry, pero de verdad deseaba ver a su pequeño/a.

— No... Sólo...—negó, dejando de lado sus inquietudes—. No es nada, solamente que Madame Pomfrey estaba un poco... ocupada.

Llegaron a su destino y antes de entrar, Harry sacó su varita y les lanzó el mismo encantamiento que la enfermera le había puesto.

Draco, al verse en ese ridículo traje, le miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Iba a alegar algo, cuando de la enfermería salió un chico... en ropa interior... cantando y bailando un ritmo muy movido y pegajoso. Estaba colorado, como si tuviese fiebre. Y de hecho, la tenía.

— ¡Hola Har! —saludó con un tono ahogado, borracho.

— ¿Dennis?

Cierto, era Dennis Creevey. Hermano menor de Colin Creevey, compañero de Ginny y el acosador más molesto que hayan conocido. Sinceramente... ambos lo eran.

Draco observó receloso los movimientos errados y tambaleantes del chico. Acercándose a paso lento hacia Harry, los ojos brillándole de... ¿admiración? Quien sabrá, pero no se arriesgaría. Ya había olvidado que llevaba un traje ridículo, y su varita estaba en la túnica, debajo del traje. Caminó dos pasos hacia un lado, y esperó a que la tortuga (Dennis) se acercara un poco más. El chico Creevey caminaba con "ritmo", y cantando algo que sonó a "_rompe_". Draco no comprendió ni jota (nada), y justo cuando pasó a su lado... le puso la zancadilla. Dennis tropezó, y besó el suelo irremediablemente.

Y ahí se quedó, quietecito, y roncando sonoramente.

Harry tuvo un tic y abrió la boca levemente. ¿Sólo le metió el pie? (**N.A:** _¿pues qué más quería? ¬¬u_). Draco no era tan "amable". Bueno, no que le gustara cómo su novio molestara a sus amigos, pero... Dennis le había dado escalofríos con esa mirada por demás terrorífica.

Dennis murmuró entre sueños otra cosa que Draco no entendió, y que a Harry se le hizo vagamente familiar.

— Vite... bailando sexy... dembow...—ronquido—...dembow... —ronquido.

— No se te ocurra justificarle —habló Draco, tomándole de la mano y abriendo la puerta de la enfermería, altivamente.

Harry se preparó para lo que vería... por segunda vez en el día.

— ¿Qué rayos...? —maldijo Draco, desconcertado.

Si el desastre de los gemelos Weasley había sido la comidilla y la bomba de la comunidad Mágica, esto sería el Apocalipsis.

Los "enfermos" estaban más "sanos" de lo que deberían. Medio desnudos, bailando sobre sus camas, y con las mismas expresiones de total alucine que Dennis había presentado. Parecían haberse "fumado" algo dañino, se decía Harry.

Parecía que alguien les hubiese lanzado el Imperius, se decía Draco.

Dean Thomas yacía sobre su cama, y Seamus Finnigan a su lado, ambos bailando de manera muy cachonda (según Draco), mientras Dean cantaba al ritmo de una música que salía de vaya a saber dónde. Harry reconoció la singular tonada. Era la nueva música latina que escuchó en verano, el Reggaeton. (**N.A:**_ ¿Qué! Se me pegó, y me dio ilusión ponerlo ù/ú_)

— "llame pa´ verte...tú quieres conocerme y yo quiero conocerte, dembow, llame pa´ verte —contoneando las caderas, acercaba a un "happy" Seamus, que le seguía al coro—, bailando sexy le doy, dembow, dembow... a ella le encanta como le hago... dembow, dembow"

Harry elevó una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy. Estaba poniéndose de moda la música Reggae, aquella mezcla de Hip-hop y esa pizca latina. El Hip-Hop Latino, decían algunos. Donde les mentaban todo tipo de ofensas, y a veces cumplidos a otros cantantes de Reggae (dependiendo a quién iba dirigida la canción). Era irremediablemente pegajoso el ritmo.

Todos bailaban al ritmo, algunos sorpresivamente bien, y otros claramente pésimos. Para el mayor alucine de Draco y Harry, Justin Finch-Fletchley bailaba con Millicent Bullstrode (la chica menos femenina de Sly). Millicent se pegaba completamente a Justin, metiéndose entre las piernas del chico, y restregándose con ritmo, ondulando y bajando... demasiado provocadora.

A lo lejos, algunas camas más allá estaban Ron y Blaise, bailando de igual forma... o tal vez más... ¿provocativos? Zabini bajaba y subía por el bien proporcionado cuerpo de Ron, mientras éste movía sus caderas y sus manos, que se deslizaban por la estilizada figura de su novio... Rozando y pegándose más en cada subida y bajada. Sendas sonrisas lujuriosas se pintaban en sus afiebrados rostros. Nada a su alrededor indicaba que les importara, sólo su atrayente danza.

De pronto, Harry sintió como si le taparan la vista, siendo apoyado en un pecho firme, y con un brazo posesivo en su cintura.

— Esto es demasiado para ti —susurró Draco, con una mirada peligrosa a cada chico que pasaba por su lado.

Harry farfulló algo ininteligible, pensando que era algo ridícula la reacción. Pero no protestó.

Colin Creevey, sobre su propia cama y con un frasco en su mano derecha, hablaba en voz alta, comentando como si estuviese en el Campo de Quidditch.

Muchos le rodeaban y escuchaban sus comentarios. Todos como si estuvieran en un partido, pero nada tenía que ver con lo que decía, era puro cotilleo.

— ¡Tenemos el placer de anunciarles que la chica Buldog! ... ejem... es decir ¡Bullstrode y Finch-Fl... Finch...! ... ¿Cómo se dice? ... Oh, pues... ¡Justin y Millicent son novios!

El silencio se hizo y una nueva tonada resonó. Dean reinició su danza, y Seamus con él. Los antes mencionados, ni en cuenta, besuqueándose como si fuera el fin del mundo.

— ¡A ver, a ver! —decía Colin, moviendo sus bracitos y llamando la atención de todos—. ¿Quién más se declarará ahora¡Estamos de fieeeeeeesta¡APROVECHEN!

— Sí —decía Draco, con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Ahora que están más idiotas que nunca, no notarán las humillaciones por las que pasan.

Harry frunció el ceño, aún sin poder ver nada.

— No se te ocurra comentar nada de esto cuando salgamos —advirtió, pellizcándole uno de los pezones por sobre la ropa. Draco reprimió una palabrota por el dolor— La mayoría son mis amigos, y por si no te diste cuenta... también están los tuyos.

Draco no alegó, pero sí murmuró algo que sonó a "ni que les afectara".

— Por cierto —habló Harry, alejándose un poco para ver a Draco— ¿Dónde está Madame Pomfrey?

El rubio le miró contrariado, ladeó su cabeza y escaneó toda la habitación. No se veía por ningún lado.

— Mejor vayamos a mis habitaciones y regresamos cuando todo esto... se calme —sugirió Draco, observando como los chicos mandaban a volar sus ropas, y la pegajosa canción subía de nivel.

Muchas parejas se habían acercado a Colin. Teniendo la oportunidad de huir... er... irse del lugar, Draco no soltó a Harry, y se encaminó presurosamente a la salida. Mas algo les frenó: Ginny Weasley estaba en la puerta, fresca, vivaracha y levemente sorprendida por el alboroto.

— ¿Qué pasó? —inquirió Ginny al fin.

Draco no le contestó, y desvió su vista a otro punto indefinido. Aún no le caía bien esa chica, no cuando había estado detrás de su Harry. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Ginebra Weasley siempre había demostrado, con sus torpes acciones, que Harry Potter le gustaba. No importaba que ahora ya no lo hiciese. Lo hizo alguna vez, y por ello no le agradaba.

— Fred y George —fue lo único que Harry dijo, y Ginny no necesitó más.

Negando divertida, se acercó a ellos y les saludó cortésmente. Sabedora que Draco Malfoy le advertía con su sola pose: "no cometer ninguna estupidez, por muy inocente que sea". Era lista, no era ingenua como todos pensaban que era.

— Ellos siempre tienen que dejar su huella —dijo, asintiendo quedamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Ginny? No que me moleste, pero aún no empiezan las clases.

Ginny sonrió tímidamente.

— Hay problemas en casa —se detuvo, analizando la forma en que diría lo siguiente—. Mamá esta alterada... No es nada malo... creo. —tratando de no alarmar a Harry—... Sólo que tiene que ver con los gemelos —Harry hizo un gesto, como indicándole que continuase, y Ginny suspiró frustrada—. Fred y George decidieron... bien... quisieron... Ay, Dios... Fred y George son pareja.

Draco abrió la boca, sorprendido. Pero el gesto no duró mucho, pues carraspeó, y su máscara de indiferencia se instaló de nuevo.

Harry ladeó su cabeza, confuso.

— Siempre andan en pareja —indicó con cautela—. Son gemelos.

La pelirroja se retorció las manos en signo de nerviosismo. Y Draco tuvo algo de compasión, por lo difícil que había de ser explicarle algo como eso a su despistado amor.

— No de ese tipo —se acomodó un mechón, y suspiró de nuevo—. Son amantes, Harry.

El Chico Dorado parpadeó, contrariado. ¿Había escuchado bien?

— Pero... son hermanos —decía, totalmente fuera de lugar, sintiendo como Draco le apretaba más contra sí, y le besaba los cabellos; buscando tranquilizarle.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté sobre la relación de unos familiares míos?

— Oh... sí, pero… ¿Fred y George? —repitió incrédulo. Bien, ya eran demasiadas sorpresas en un día y su cerebro no trabajaba como debía.

Ginny asintió y le tomó la mano, arriesgándose a recibir una maldición de Draco.

— Tú eres el único que puede decírselo sin recibir tantas represalias a cambio —dijo suplicante—. Por favor Harry, Ron no lo tomará muy bien.

El moreno asintió sin darse cuenta. Draco estuvo seguro que luego se arrepentiría, pero mejor lo dejó así.

La chica exhaló aliviada, pidiéndole una disculpa al rubio. Draco le regaló una leve sonrisa y le instó a seguir su camino. La vieron acercarse a Neville Longbottom.

— Bien —dijo Harry, al fin— ¿nos vamos?

— Claro...

Pero fue cortado por el alboroto que estaban causando Colin y su grupito.

— ¡Hey, gente¡Aquí tenemos a una nueva parejita! —decía, mientras señalaba juguetonamente a Neville y Ginny, quienes hablaban muy juntitos y en vista confidente.

Se oyó un fuerte "¿QUÉ!" de parte de Neville, por encima de las porras y comentarios picarones de los "enfermos".

Los Slytherins rieron burlonamente, pero seguían bailando al igual que muchos otros. Sería bochornoso cuando se enteraran que estaban bailando con música muggle, peor aún, música que se supone que no calificaría en sus "estándares de nobleza Sangre pura".

— No le hagas caso, Nev —confortaba Ginny, notando la recelosa mirada de cierto Sly—, somos amigos... y con respecto a lo que hemos tratado de hacer...

— ¡NO! —cortó Neville, nervioso—. No lo pensará, va a decir que no... Es en serio Ginny, no queremos un rechazo.

Ginny le miró reprobadoramente. Ella no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Levantando su barbilla altivamente, se quitó la túnica, se reacomodo su ropa (falda, camisa, corbata, etc.), se llevó el cabello hacia atrás en un gesto completamente femenino y sexy, y caminó determinada hacia el grupo de Sly.

— ¡La chica Weasley arde! —exclamó Colin, chiflando y adulando a la chica. Los demás no se hicieron esperar.

Algunos se interponían en su camino, pero Ginny les empujaba y les ponía la zancadilla, como Draco había hecho con Dennis. Ron hubiese intervenido y gritado a los mil demonios, pero no se había dado cuenta, subido en su "nube" y bailando cual poseso junto a Blaise.

Finalmente llegó hasta el más atractivo e intimidante de los chicos. Los Sly le vieron expectantes. La chica no estaba tan mal.

— Thed —saludó con un beso en la blanca mejilla del chico. Theodore no se lo impidió, y le había sonreído. La sala enmudeció de pronto. Incluso Colin había dejado caer su "micrófono", sentándose de golpe—. Alguien tiene algo muy importante que decirte.

A Nott se le borró la sonrisa de golpe, desviando su oscura mirada hacia un lado de la pelirroja, y viendo más allá de ésta.

Neville desde su esquina, temblaba ligeramente y su corazón latía apresuradamente. Peor aún cuando Nott le miró. Sentía que desfallecía. De seguro le golpeaba... Ginny debió de haberle dicho antes, advertirle, pero no, la chica estaba terca: "Thed entenderá".

El Sly se irguió cuan alto era de su cama, sus gestos tan fríos como siempre. Caminó lento, seguro, intimidante. Los chicos a su paso se alejaban, como si se tratase de un Mortífago (de hecho, sospechaban que lo era, solo por su actitud), y Neville ni se movía.

Ginny sonreía tranquilizadoramente, diciéndole con ello que todo saldría bien. Que Thed no le haría daño.

Neville juró de manera tan grosera en su interior, que no sintió la presencia de Nott, hasta que una sombra le cubrió.

Theodore era alto, muy alto, mucho más que Draco, casi tan alto como Vincent. Ojos oscuros y piel blanca, hombros anchos y caderas a tono, muy atractivo. Neville, al contrario, era más pequeño, delgado. Ahora tenía una figura más delicada, hasta frágil. Era más adorable que antes, puesto que antes ya lo era por ser rellenito y temeroso, pero la delgadez lo hacía mucho más lindo.

— ¿Y bien? —habló Theodore, neutro. Sus ojos brillando de manera extraña.

Neville, de pronto, sintió la seguridad arroparle. No se dejaría intimidar, ya no era el de antes.

Una de sus manos voló a su castaño cabello, enredando uno de sus dedos en su, recién largo cabello, y le miró con determinación. Su voz no flaqueó ni un poco:

— Theodore Nott —aspiró y se sonrojó adorablemente. Al final habló tiernamente—. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Harry jadeó sorprendido. ¿Cuántas más, se decía. Y los presentes le dieron su apoyo a Neville, pero sabían que el Sly le rechazaría, a leguas se notaba que quería con Ginny.

— ¡ESO NEVILLE! —exclamó Seamus riendo tontamente, sobre Dean. Ambos con grandes sonrisas de orgullo, o eso fue lo que pudieron notar Harry y el nervioso Neville.

— ¡TÚ PUEDES NEV! —secundó Dean. Al segundo siguiente ya estaban manoseándose. Todos sin excepción, resolvieron dejar de mirarlos y observar la reacción de Nott.

Theodore no había cambiado su expresión. Fría y distante era su imagen. Neville se estaba derrumbando, el aplomo evaporándose cual charco de agua en el quemante desierto.

— No —dijo Thed, y Neville sintió el aire perderse, el pecho apretándose dolorosamente—. Yo prefiero algo mejor —Neville bajó su cabeza, dolido—. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Oh… Cómo deseó Harry una cámara fotográfica en esos momentos. Draco tenia una expresión de total sorpresa, no se molestó en reponerla de nuevo. Había entrado en shock. Los demás chicos... bueno, muchos ni se dieron cuenta hasta largos segundos después, cuando lograron captar las palabras. Se habían desmayado (algunos) y otros se quedaron tan idos como su novio, tal vez hasta en coma.

Neville era la viva imagen de la más tierna felicidad. Arrojándose a los brazos del Sly, lo besó tan apasionadamente que Thed tardó en corresponder, debido a la sorpresa.

Dean levantó la cabeza (la cual yacía antes en el cuello de Seamus) y sonrió más ampliamente.

— ¡VÁYANSE A SU CUARTO! —gritó, sintiendo como Seamus le jalaba de nuevo. Riendo juguetonamente, siguieron con sus caricias.

Draco sacudió su cabeza, aturdido. Giró su vista de Thed a Longbottom y de Thed a una sonriente Weasley. Sus predicciones nunca fallaban. Sus posibilidades siempre acertaban, o al menos se acercaban en mucho. Estaba seguro que Thed y la chica tenían algo, no que la pelirroja había ayudado a ambos chicos a juntarse. Mucho menos con Longbottom. Longbottom... Por Salazar.

Era hilarante.

Quiso levantar su mano para frotarse la frente, pero recordó que la tenía en la mano de Harry. Y una gran alarma en su cabeza se activo. ¡Tenia que sacar a Harry se ese lugar de locos!

— Vamos —gruñó. Le estaba dando dolor de cabeza—. Iremos directo a mi habitación...

— Pero...

— Nada de peros... ¿o quieres ir al despacho de mi padrino?

Harry le miró molesto.

— No te descargues conmigo, Draco...

— No estoy molesto —replicó suavizando su expresión—. Estoy preocupado por tu salud y la de nuestro bebé...

Su recompensa por eso, fue una hermosa sonrisa, un delicioso beso y un "vamos entonces, amor".

--------------------------

Dejando atrás el revuelo y las recién unidas parejas. Draco sintió que todo estaba perfecto. El amor de Harry y sobre todo, su pequeño o su pequeña formándose en el vientre de su amor. Su familia.

Colocando a Harry delante y entre sus brazos, levantó la camisa, acariciando el aún plano vientre. Presionando levemente.

— Aún no se nota —dijo Harry, riendo flojito por las leves cosquillas.

— Pero aun así, aquí está —dijo encantado. Harry se enterneció por las atenciones y las suaves manos del rubio. Acariciándole con devoción—. ¿No es así pequeño? —Draco presionó de nuevo.

Ambos sintieron pequeñas ondas expansivas. Desde un punto centro, hasta toda la extensión del vientre. Una onda de magia: pequeña, calida y confortante.

Harry se sobresaltó y Draco no fue la excepción.

¿Acaso eso había sido una respuesta?

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Little Hangleton, Mansion Riddle.

— ¡Milord!

Un Mortífago, de constitución más pequeña de la usual; había entrado sin tocar, jadeante y con expresión… exaltada. Gran error, horrendo error. No tuvo tiempo de disculparse, pues lo último que vio fue una luz verde, y un último susurro siseante llegó a su cuerpo sin vida.

Un segundo Mortífago tuvo la inteligencia de esperar al llamado de su Lord. Cuando éste, ya "tranquilo" le llamó, no reparó en pasar por encima del recién y joven muerto.

— ¿Qué noticia merita que me interrumpan de ésta forma? —murmuró tranquilamente.

Un experto en emociones como Walden McNair sabia que las palabras correctas debían ser dichas. Deslizarlas suavemente sin sobresaltar a su Lord, ya sean buenas o malas, pues el resultado seria el mismo. Una tortura o la muerte segura.

Buenas, meritaban decirse con premura y correctamente; malas merecían decirse lo más rápido posible (mucho más que las buenas). Así, no tendría la desgracia de recibir una maldición debido al carácter explosivo de su Lord... No a menos que se atravesase ante él, y no era estúpido para hacerlo.

Pero ésta estaba conformada por ambas... Buena y Mala... y no tenía como sospechar la reacción de Lord ante ella.

— Fenrir Greyback ha atrapado a un miembro de la Orden del Fénix —el Lord se levantó de su trono y McNair esperó a un gesto que le permitiese seguir. Voldemort le miró unos segundos y sonrió de manera escalofriante. Ese era, se dijo—. Un Licántropo tuvo la estupidez de generar una línea rebelde entre sus filas... Greyback ha atrapado a Remus Lupin...

Lord Voldemort soltó una carcajada. Feliz, sádicamente feliz. No tenía a Potter... pero... el licántropo no era tan mal recompensa.

Walden reprimió los deseos de reír con su amo, o salir corriendo debido a lo que estaba a punto de confesar.

— Milord —ante la interrupción el Lord le lanzó una mirada de total repulsión y odio. Nadie le interrumpía en su euforia. Más necesitaba saber algo que su sirviente se guardaba... Lo sabía, sí que lo sabía. Nadie le ocultaba nada y salía ileso. McNair, por su parte, temblaba ligeramente. Deseando que el estúpido e impulsivo joven a sus pies no hubiese muerto, para que estuviese en su lugar. Le envidiaba, era preferible la muerte—. El líder Licano desea reclamar a Lupin... como suyo...

— ¿En qué sentido? —escupió. Se estaba molestando, se estaba poniendo furioso, y las cosas a su alrededor temblaban ligeramente.

— Su... —tragó en seco—. Su amante... Milord...

McNair solo sintió la furia de su señor, cayendo con múltiples maldiciones. No a su persona en realidad, sino a Greyback. Pero él estaba a la mano. Walden siempre le fue fiel a su amo.

Aún así... su vida y paciencia se estaban agotando. Por errores ajenos.

Y sin poder evitarlo, su mente fue ultrajada... El Lord veía con sus propios medios lo que Fenrir Greyback había hecho a costa de su señor.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Mazmorras.

El residente de la única mazmorra en "buenas" condiciones se encontraba despierto. Libre de pensamientos negativos y rencorosos, aquellos que le transmitía ese repulsivo ser.

Por ende, no esperó el repentino sentimiento y pensamiento agudo, lleno de dolor y odio. Tanto físico como mental.

Se arqueó de golpe. No tenía barreras mentales, no desde que estaba ahí.

Jadeó, tratando de deshacerse de esa sensación agobiante, aquella que le quitaba el aire y la lucidez.

— Oh Dios —jadeó de nuevo. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca y demasiado furioso—. Maldito seas Lord Voldemort.

Lo hacía a propósito, se decía. Lo hacía para romperlo... Pero no lo lograría.

Una imagen, nítida y chocante le golpeó, desconcertándole. Un hombre horrible, cabellos largos, largas uñas, sucias, ensangrentadas y ropas desgarradas; dos ligeros colmillos sobresalían de su boca. Expresión hambrienta, llena de malicia y locura, e incomprensible deseo, lujuria. No era Vampiro, de algún modo lo sabía pues los ojos desquiciados y oscuros de un color dorado, eran las puertas de su alma corrupta e innatural. No mortal... pero tampoco Inmortal, no del todo.

Discutía con otro hombre enmascarado. No le dio importancia, era un mortífago... uno de esos sirvientes del Lord. El monstruo se giró con esa expresión lujuriosa, y él se intereso por ello.

La imagen enfocó lo que tanto veía el monstruo:

El ser que se perfiló ante él, le robó el escaso aliento. Era hermoso. Ya veía la razón del monstruo al adoptar esa expresión deseosa. Cabello castaño y algunas vetas plateadas, las cuales le hacían ver más atractivo a su parecer, un poco desordenado. Ojos dorados y brillantes, llenos (en ese momento) de determinación y fiereza, lo cual le causó unos placenteros escalofríos. Su constitución se veía frágil, delicada. Sumándole las heridas en su rostro y cuerpo: pequeñas cortadas y un poco sangrantes, daban ganas de abrazarle y protegerle.

El monstruo dijo algo incomprensible para él, pero el hombre delante, el hermoso ser sí le escuchó, lo que causó que sus dorados ojos se llenaran de pronto de miedo. Horror. Tuvo tantos deseos de acercarse y protegerle, que se movió instintivamente, lacerando su cuerpo debido a los grilletes.

Y así como vino, la imagen se fue, junto a la sensación agobiante. Dejándole respirar libremente, dejándole un repentino vacío y la intriga carcomiéndole. ¿Qué le habría pasado a ese hermoso ser?

Sabía que no era un mortal, al menos no uno común. Sus ojos dorados le habían revelado ese secreto.

Lo haría, descubriría quién era, y lo tendría.

— Lo juro por mis Reyes...

**Continuará**

**

* * *

N.A: Bien...me han dicho que la manera de meter tantas parejas de golpe...afecta ¬¬u. Para mí, sinceramente nop, deseaba ponerlas de una vez. ¿Por qué?...Porque andaba de un humor complaciente, debido a que por primera vez en mi vida; deseaba ver un partido de futbol 6.6...¡México juega en el mundial! Y en estos momentos le esta yendo bien. Tengo esperanzas de que gane...y si pierde...bueeeeeeno, ni modos XD. Ya, pasando al fic...No tengo nada que aclarar (sonrisa inocente) ¿o si?...Ah si, se supone (a mi parecer) la primera escena es un resumen del 1er libro de Anne, si lo se, omití demasiada información...pero es lo mas corto que pude hacer; lo que es mas importante a mí parecer (dije: a ****mí** parecer) Bien...me han dicho que la manera de meter tantas parejas de golpe...afecta ¬¬u. Para mí, sinceramente nop, deseaba ponerlas de una vez. ¿Por qué?...Porque andaba de un humor complaciente, debido a que por primera vez en mi vida; deseaba ver un partido de futbol 6.6...¡México juega en el mundial! Y en estos momentos le esta yendo bien. Tengo esperanzas de que gane...y si pierde...bueeeeeeno, ni modos XD. Ya, pasando al fic...No tengo nada que aclarar (sonrisa inocente) ¿o si?...Ah si, se supone (a mi parecer) la primera escena es un resumen del 1er libro de Anne, si lo se, omití demasiada información...pero es lo mas corto que pude hacer; lo que es mas importante a mí parecer (dije: a parecer) 

Esto es para mis betas: Me justifico...encontraron más faltas de lo usual porque ese día no estaba sola ¿no se los dije? ô.o...no me puse a checar ortografía ni nada por el estilo... ¡Es buena excusa! Teniendo en cuenta que no les gusta (mis padres) verme en la compu tantas horas...si de por si soy pésima, más aun, sino le pongo atención a como escribo ¬¬u. Por cierto...mi madre me cacho in-fraganti (escribiendo, claro que no vio el contenido Aly con expresión horrorizada) y me amenazó horrendamente...ya saben como ù/ú.

* * *

Sobre la sección del Reviwe...Sorry! Pero no tuve tiempo para contestarles como se debe. Espero que me perdonen...adoro sus comen! Prometo responder como se debe en el sig cap (no olvidare estos comentarios tampoco). 

Un besazo y abrazo a: **Dark Artemisa** (a las tres XD...y ¿Cómo esta eso que "Tito Voldy pégale a tu hija"¡he! Ya verán mujajaja), **Kare** (No me mates! Siri y Sev fue una petición de una amiga T.T...y lo de tú Propuesta...oki doki, pero deja hallo la oportunidad de introducirla XD), **Izumi-sakachita** (de que le sigo le sigo XD), **afuchar3** (hea! Espero que no te halla desilusionado las reacciones XD pero ambos chicos van a vivir XDD), **Lea-chan** (cruel yo? Muajjajaja sie!...te compadezco...vomito, puaj...y luego de yogur...ta´ peor...Mándale saludazos a Jonas de mi parte, pero que ingenuo el chamaco. Si es posible, pronto escribo un R&R que según Jonas es fic XD. Se me dan de lo poer las mate, así que mi ayuda no tienen XD. Esto...soy de Nogales, Sonora; y luego contesto tu review completito en el sig cap lo juro!), **Utena-Puchiko-nyu **(Aquí tienes a tu pelirroja ô-o..¿happy? solo no me mates por dejarla sin Nottitas XD...Ginny tiene futura pareja, si es que ya lo son XD...pero eso es sorpresa, sorpresa muajjajaja) **marcela** (leerte 20 caps de un tiro es todo un logro o...y mas tus dudas T.T...pero te juro que las tratare de responder conforme avance el fic sobre todo en el sig cap donde contestare como se deben los reviwes. Muchas gracias por todo Aly sonrojada), **Erinia** (ôoô...¡10 horas en un cyber! Por mi fic? Owww...muchas gracias por eso me has hecho sumamente felis ToT...Nadie había hecho por mi historia! Te juro que en el sig cap te respondo como se debe el tiempo me mata T-T), **Danielle Mohillo** (Muchas gracias por considerar mi fic bueno, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no te gustan los D/H...weno en gustos nadie se manda XDD. Y con respecto a Dany y Mandy (Armand XD) eso ya lo tenía previsto desde antes XDD. Ya es un hecho que tienen algo Aly le guiña un ojo tratare de contestar todas tus dudas cuando suba el sig cap ahí si voy a tener tiempo pues salgo de vacaciones), **lireve** (lamento la tardanza! Y solo puedo responder a una de tus dudas XD. Sev y Siri si tienen algo se hace el silencio obvio vdd? Aquí ya se vio XDD. Gracie por leer mi fic y considerarlo de tu agrado...prometo responder de mejor forma en el sig cap), **lilith van garreth** (Gracie por todo Lili-chan, es un placer el que les agrade como escribo), **sofy malfoy** (Hi! Aquí el cap, espero que te halla gustado. Disculpa la tardanza y sobre todo la forma en la que contesto).

Un besazo y nos leemos luego!

**Atte: Aly (Yessi)**


	23. Explicaciones

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **

Capítulo XXII

Explicaciones

¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤

Hogwarts, Despacho de Severus Snape. Sala.

— No esperes que dé el primer paso —decía Sirius Black, sentado justo frente al profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape.

— No lo esperaba —siseó, tratando de controlar su molestia. Cosa que no podía evitar, después de todo—, sólo te pediré una simple explicación.

Sirius le miró largamente, como evaluando la posibilidad de confesarle, más bien, reivindicarle nuevamente aquella razón por la cual terminaron. Si es que alguna vez se consideró relación a algo como lo de ellos.

— Te lo expliqué aquel día —reprochó, acomodándose un molesto mechón de su cabello azulado—, pero tú me ignoraste y me llamaste muy explícitamente: "puta al servicio del necesitado".

Severus tuvo la decencia de lucir incómodo. (**N.A:**_ ¿No esperaban que se avergonzara, verdad? ¬¬u_)

— Las circunstancias fueron completamente expuestas en tu contra...

El animago parpadeó, ligeramente confundido.

— ¿Y ésas fueron?

El profesor desvió sus oscuros ojos hacia aquella pintura de pastizales. Evocando las situaciones precarias en las cuales había caído Sirius, casi incontables veces. Y éste ni siquiera le daba importancia, siempre decía que eran puros chismes. Pero Severus siempre tenía ese gusanito de la duda. Es que Sirius se había ganado esa fama, y hasta con hechos circunstanciales que no desmienten la imagen de Sex-symbol, todo el mundo sabe que los Sex-symbol's son de todos y de nadie... Pura conquista y nada de seriedad. "_¡Oh, vamos¡¡¡SE BESARON!... ¡EL MADITO LOBO LE BESÓ!... Vamos, Severus, respira y tranquilízate... ¡Maldita sea¡Sabiendo a la perfección que estábamos comprometidos!... ¡Maldito licántropo perdido!_"

— Siempre quise saber... —comenzó Severus en un susurro medio ausente, todo lo contrario a sus pensamientos agresivos. Silencio expectante de parte de Sirius al sentirse tenso por una posible pregunta que le costaría responder—¿Apolo es tu hijo?

Sirius se atragantó y abrió desmesuradamente sus plateados ojos. Tosió un poco, y se llevó una mano a la mejilla, todo en gestos perplejos.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa estupidez¿Quién...? —se detuvo cayendo en cuenta de algo—. ¿Por eso me dejaste? —no le dio ni tiempo para responder—. ¡Por eso me dejaste!... ¡No puedo creerlo!... ¡Tú, maldito desconfiado!...

— ¿Qué¡No! —se levantó con un gesto alarmado, pero sin perder la impasibilidad en sus rasgos—. Solo era mera curiosidad...

— Sí, claro... ¡Eres Severus-discreto-Snape¿De cuando acá eres curioso?... ¡Por santo Merlín! Ni esa te la crees tú...

— ¡Hablo en serio!

— ¡Y yo también!

Sirius respiraba entrecortadamente, y sus mejillas habían adoptado un tono rojizo, ya fuera por la furia, la indignación o la vergüenza. Se llevó otro mechón detrás de su oreja. Aún así no sirvió, pues otros mechones rebeldes le cayeron grácilmente en su rostro.

Severus suspiró hondamente. Dándose paciencia, y de paso, alejando los pensamientos pecaminosos. Decir que no le afectaba ver al _chucho_ (con cariño aunque no lo crean) en esa posición sería mentirse a sí mismo, de hecho le _encendía_. Siempre ocurría cuando discutían, estando solos claro. Cuando había gente se soltaban mentándosela el uno al otro. Esa era su forma de descargar su frustración y no lanzarse mutuamente en un arrebato de pasión.

— Bien... Bien¿me explicarías exactamente qué ocurrió ese día?

Sirius dudó. Aún así se reclinó en su asiento, acomodándose lo mejor posible. Sería una larga noche.

**------------------FLASH BACK ---------------**

San Mungo, Hospital Mágico. Sala de espera.

Era una larga y tormentosa noche. Y aunque deseaban tranquilidad, todo un batallón de sonidos incesantes que determinaban lo que era un hospital ajetreado, les decía lo contrario.

Todo tipo de personas se congregaban ahí, desde el hombre con un extraño espécimen pegado como una lapa a una de sus extremidades, hasta la simple gripe mágica. La recepcionista hacía su trabajo cual experta. Sin mirar específicamente a nadie, les dio paso, pues sólo importaba el papeleo. No se perdía el tiempo ahí. No importaba el por qué, sino el cómo, para averiguar la solución a su problema.

Después de dejar a su amigo, sano (en lo que cabe decir) con uno de los Medimagos _especializados_, fueron llevados a una sala. Afortunadamente estaban solos. Pues el caso de su amigo, era un tanto _especial_.

Uno de ellos estaba en especial nervioso, ansioso, expectante, fastidiado, cansado y angustiado. Hacía una hora que tenía que haber llegado su pareja, pero cierto percance le detuvo. Ya iba en la vuelta número... de hecho, ya había perdido la cuenta. No podía parar de dar vueltas, al igual que no podía evitar mandar miradas furtivas, no exentas de ansiedad y emoción, a la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de uno de sus mejores amigos.

— Sirius —habló un joven hombre de cabellos negros rebeldes y ojos almendrados, completamente serio, lo cual era una rareza de su parte—. ¿Qué hacemos con lo del "Padre" del pequeño?

Sirius se detuvo, y se dejó caer al lado de su mejor amigo, casi hermano.

— Pues, Remus no puede darle sólo su apellido, obviamente —replicó, haciendo una mueca cansada.

Remus era, por decirlo de algún modo, la "madre", y en la Comunidad Mágica, el bebé tenía que tener el apellido del Padre. No hubiese sido problema alguno ponerle el de Remus, pero el problema fue que se enteraron de la situación. Lo mantuvieron lo más oculto posible, pero aún así, necesidades son necesidades. No podían cambiar la naturaleza de la magia gritando a los cuatro vientos que el Bebé ansiaba la presencia de ambos padres. El padre tenía que enterarse, le gustase o no. Parte de su magia debía ser absorbida por el vástago. Claro que el padre de ese pequeño no se lo tomó bien. Denegó su paternidad y destrozó a su amigo ante el rechazo. Remus pudo sobrevivir sin él, pues el bebé ya había tomado la energía requerida. Eventualmente, perdió interés en su "padre" y se pudo confortar con su "madre", además tenía a dos padres de consolación: James y Sirius, los cuales nunca se separaron en todo el proceso. Remus adoró más que nunca su apoyo. Era sorprendente como un bebé gestado por un hombre obtiene más conciencia y más "vida" que uno gestado por una mujer.

— El Ministerio de Magia ya advirtió sobre esto —siguió James—, y piensan seriamente en quitarnos al bebé.

Sirius asintió en comprensión, llevándose las manos a la cara, frotándolas para eliminar los vagos resquicios del cansancio y la incertidumbre.

— No podrán, a menos que no le den un apellido, y como recargo extra —agregando con sarcasmo—: necesita ser creíble... No una conveniencia.

James bufó y se llevó una mano a la nuca, pulsando con la yema de los dedos y tratando de relajar los tensos músculos.

— Remus siempre fue muy fiel, no se le conoce otra pareja tan cercana como lo fue ese desgraciado Slytherin —escupió la última palabra como si se tratase de veneno. Su pie, elevado por la parte del talón, subía y bajaba una y otra vez, sólo apoyado por la punta de la bota. La ansiedad era notable.

Se quedaron en un silencio pesado, tratando de solucionar el problema. Ya lo habían plateado con Remus y Lily, pero el castaño se rehusaba a pedir ayuda. Decía que no podía meter a nadie en su problema. No de ése índole. Era un compromiso de toda la vida. Bien, no tan así, pero eso era lo que quería para su hijo, un padre de toda la vida, y no uno que estuviese dispuesto a dar su apellido, nada más. Deseaba amor para su familia.

— Yo —dijo Sirius de pronto, con una mirada que brillaba en decisión—. Yo le daré mi apellido.

— ¡Estás loco! —saltó James, literalmente de su asiento y con expresión incrédula—, ustedes son mejores amigos¡Vamos! Que son casi como hermanos... Somos hermanos —rectificó con vehemencia—. ¡Nadie se lo creería!

— ¡James tiene razón! —bramó alguien desde la entrada, y agregando—¿¡No se supone que me avisarían justo cuando Remus tuviese las primeras contracciones?

Ambos hombres dieron un respingo.

Una joven mujer pelirroja y de ojos verdes brillantes les fulminaba. En una mano llevaba lo que parecía ser una maleta, en la otra mano algunos pergaminos.

James rió nervioso, levantándose como impulsado por un resorte y sosteniendo la maleta, le quitó los pergaminos y los colocó en la mesa central, besándole fugazmente en la mejilla. Figuraba que Lily no estaría para cariñitos más explícitos.

— Lily, cariño, no me había dado cuenta cuándo llegaste —tragó en seco ante la mirada matadora de su adorable esposa, y se peinó hacia atrás los cabellos rebeldes.

Sirius resolvió salir en pos de su mejor amigo, antes de que Lily empezara a amonestarles por su falta de practicidad.

— Vamos pelirroja, apenas tuvimos tiempo de traerlo y no morir de una taquicardia en el proceso... ¿A quién se le ocurre dejarnos a un embarazado así como así? —inquirió a nadie en especial, un poco incrédulo. Pues era primerizo, y justamente se sentía como eso. Padre primerizo. Igual James, aunque lo disimulaba mejor—. Salté del susto cuando Remus nos avisó que ya venia de camino el Mini-Moony...

— ¡Sí! —añadió James—. Justo en el momento que teníamos tiempo para pasar juntos como antes, el pequeñín decidió que ya era hora de saludar al mundo...

Lo decía con cierta broma, tranquilo. Aunque en realidad se sentía al borde de una crisis. Se preguntaba cómo sería con su propio bebé, el de Lily y suyo. Nada tan tranquilo como esperaba.

Lily soltó una risita divertida. Debió haber sido toda una proeza la de esos dos, no tenían ni idea sobre cómo actuar. Lo sabía, porque cada vez que Remus y ella hablaban de lo que harían cuando llegara el parto, ella estaría ahí para encargarse de todo. James y Sirius siempre salían corriendo con absurdas excusas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva allí adentro? —dijo finalmente, señalando hacia la puerta con su cabeza.

— Apenas como unos 20 minutos... —contestó James.

— ¿Y cuánto de las contracciones?

— Dos hor... —fue abruptamente cortado por la exclamación indignada de Lily:

— ¡Dos horas?

James y Sirius se miraron con resignación. Lily era muy obsesiva cuando se proponía algo. Sobretodo cuando de ser esposa, madre y hogareña se trataba. Lo de ser madre estaba apenas conformándose en sus propósitos.

— Remus no le había dado importancia, cada contracción era exactamente de 30 minutos, dejó pasar tres... —se llevó una mano a la cabeza, peinándose hacia atrás los cortos cabellos, casi inconscientemente, de tanto ver a James hacerlo—. No estaba seguro y no mostraba indicios, no nos dimos cuenta... ¡Rayos, si que se guarda todo —murmuró cansado—. Es un terco...

James rió quedamente y le palmeó ligeramente la espalda.

— Así es Moony, todo lo quiere hacer por su cuenta... A decir verdad, era el más tranquilo de los tres cuando las contracciones llegaron...

— ¿Y me lo dices a mí? —interrumpió Sirius con cara exageradamente pálida al recordar cómo se había sentido ante las simples e inocuas palabras de Remus: 'El bebé ya va a nacer'—. Incluso nos amenazó con lanzarnos una maldición si no nos tranquilizábamos... además que prácticamente nos dijo qué hacer... Humph, él debió ser el de la crisis... —suspiró ligeramente—. En cuanto al pequeño... —levantó la vista—, será un Black. Por mi parte, será nombrado mi heredero...

— No si puedo evitarlo, _hermano_.

Sirius giró hacia la dirección de la sosegada amenaza. Notando total y completamente sorprendido a Regulus Black, acompañado de Bellatrix Lestrange, quien sonreía con desden, y a su lado un impasible Severus Snape. Lily se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior. Esto estaba mal, muy mal. ¡Sirius no debería precipitarse así! No sin consultarlo con Remus, y mucho menos con Severus.

— ¿Lo ves, Severus? —comenzó Bellatrix, su tono totalmente lleno de discordia—, Sirius está resuelto a comprometerse con Lupin a tus espaldas...

Severus sólo entrecerró sus ojos oscuros, pero no dijo nada. Aún así se pudo notar cierta tensión en su pose, y sobretodo la frialdad que oscurecía mucho más sus ojos. Sirius decidió restarle importancia. El pelinegro no podía andarle haciendo caso a la serpiente de su prima e ignorarle a él. Él, quien tenía la última palabra. Entendería. Tenía que hacerlo.

— ¡Oh, vaya¿Madre te dejó salir, Regulus¡Qué novedad! —habló Sirius fingiendo una sorpresa exagerada, pero al segundo siguiente su tono se tornó fastidiado—. Mejor vete y deja de molestar, no te va la pose amenazante.

Regulus se acercó a Sirius, mirándole con arrogancia. A cada paso, Sirius se tensaba más y su mano viajaba directo al bolsillo donde escondía su varita. No dio importancia a la presencia de Bella, quien se recargaba en el marco de la sala, esperando y observando los futuros resultados de tan inusual platica entre los hermanos Black. Severus sólo se mantuvo en la misma posición. Indiferente. O eso fue lo que le pareció ver a Sirius.

— No puedes andar diciéndome lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, Sirius. Además... —sonrisa asquerosamente triunfal— tengo derechos sobre Lupin...

Sirius le miró fríamente y abrió la boca para soltarle un improperio, pero se lo pensó mejor y sonrió sardónicamente.

— Soy el heredero legítimo de la familia —declaró Sirius, su voz dura e imponente—, y tú sigues bajo las faldas de nuestra madre, así que deja de lado tu prepotencia. Remus está bajo mi cuidado, no importa si madre se empeña en declarar que estoy desheredado... Ella no tiene la última palabra -sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero no podía evitarlo, no cuando se presentaban con esos propósitos, y no cuando no había nadie más para hablar en el nombre de Remus. No de la forma en que se debe. Como... Como una pareja. Le estaba costando, demasiado, mucho más con Severus viéndole. Pero no tenía opción... Remus podía perder al bebé.

Regulus, con una sonrisa falsa y torcida, le tomó del cuello de la camisa, tratando de intimidar a su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, Sirius le sonreía, divertido.

— Remus es mío, por ende, ese mocoso que está a punto de nacer es _mío_.

Sirius dejó de sonreír y lo apartó bruscamente, empujándolo. No podía insultar de esa manera a su amigo. Como si fuese una propiedad. Era tan difícil de comprender cómo pudo haberse vuelto un completo cretino. ¿Dónde estaba ese pequeño que siempre corría a sus brazos cuando se lastimaba o madre le reñía? Parecía que nunca hubiese existido su lazo fraternal.

— Ya no más —dijo Sirius, esta vez mostrándose colérico—, tú proclamaste ante todos que ese "engendro" nunca sería un hijo tuyo...

Regulus mostró una mueca de puro desprecio, y sin darse cuenta, duda.

— Sin embargo, YO soy el padre.

Sirius asintió con flojera y le dio una mirada cómplice a James.

— ¿Y tu punto es...? —replicó James, pero no esperó respuesta—. Que hayas... ammm... "ayudado" a engendrar al bebé, no te hace un padre.

— Remus es un licántropo... ¿Crees que de verdad tendrá posibilidades de quedarse con el bastardo? No lo creo, así que le ahorro las molestias y me lo llevo... Los Black nos encargaremos de que no se convierta en un inútil híbrido.

Lily bufó y se cruzó de brazos, dispuesta desmentir tan bajo comentario.

— Para tu conocimiento común, Black (no te ofendas, Sirius) -Sirius se encogió de hombros y dijo un 'no hay problema'—, la enfermedad no se transmitirá al pequeño —suspiró ante la ignorancia de Regulus—. El bebé nacerá tan normal como tú y yo.

James, a lado de su esposa, le dirigió a Regulus una mirada de advertencia ante el intento de protesta y el desprecio de sus ojos.

— Y antes de que digas una estupidez, Black (sin ofender, hermano) -Sirius se volvió a encoger de hombros, despreocupado—, Remus es la "madre", no puedes separarlos, la Ley lo dice, no importa si es un licántropo o no. Lidia con la idea de que no tendrás contacto ni con Remus, ni con su bebé, nunca más.

Y James sonrió con malicia al notar la tensión y furia en la cara de Regulus. Éste no le respondió y le ignoró, pero James no le dio importancia. Lily, al contrario, lucía claramente molesta, mucho más al saber que discutían en el mismo instante en que su amigo estaba en labor. "_¡Es que no tienen moral? Malditos nobles esnobistas... hummm... podría acusarlos de acoso... o de intento de secuestro... o de servicios al maníaco de Voldy... buscaré pruebas_" pensaba interiormente. Y eso que ella era la más calmada en esas situaciones.

Regulus sólo les miró como si fueran despreciables inmundicias y él toda una creación que no merecía ver tan bajos bichejos de su raza Mágica. Y Sirius lo sabía. Oh, sí que lo sabía. La arrogancia que desprendía era su debilidad, y en un futuro, su perdición. Se preguntaba qué había visto Remus en él.

— ¿Quién lo diría? —sonrió ampliamente—, el hermano mayor persiguiendo a las sobras del menor —soltó una risa desagradable—. Sirius¿no te bastaba con tus otros amantes?

Aunque para los demás fue un inútil y desesperado intento de Regulus por controlar la situación, no pudieron evitar el sentir una profunda furia. Una carcajada se dejó escuchar por parte de Bellatrix.

— Oh, tsk, por más que me encante verles atacándose verbalmente —sonrió condescendiente—, tía quiere al bastardo, en casa... Pronto.

— Por supuesto, Bella —respondió Regulus, mirándole con una expresión superior—. Sólo esperemos a que Lupin haga su _trabajo_.

James y Lily les miraron con indiferencia, colocándose al lado de Sirius. Como diciendo que si se les ocurría hacer algo, ellos (siendo Aurores) lo evitarían.

— Lamentamos declinar sus "intereses" —se interpuso James entre las miradas asesinas de Regulus y Sirius, claro que no lamentaba lo que decía—. Pero Remus está, como ya dijo mi compañero, bajo la protección de él, y como es de nuestra familia, también está bajo la protección de los Potter's.

Esta vez, el menor de los Black posó toda su atención en ellos dos.

— Metan sus narices en sus propios asuntos —escupió con desdén—. Esto le concierne a la familia Black.

James le iba a reclamar, pero Sirius le detuvo, negando lentamente con la cabeza y girándose de nuevo a su hermano menor.

— No permitiré que te los lleves. YO no lo permitiré, y si es necesario... te maldeciré hasta dejarte agonizante —siseó Sirius, listo para saltar como el buen animago que era y poder destrozarles la yugular. Una pena que hubiese tantos testigos, sin tomar en cuenta a sus amigos, a los cuales no les importaría en realidad.

El menor de los Black le fulminó y tensó su mandíbula. Conteniéndose. Más no lo suficiente.

— MI amante, MI bastardo¿¡Queda claro? —levantó una de sus manos llevándola al pecho y golpeándose cada vez que decía MI. Palabras cortas y directas. Sencillamente claras.

Se acercaron hasta rozarse casi las narices. Cada uno a punto de explotar. Y Sirius no se iba a dejar.

— Antes que tu... amante (que ya no lo es): MI amigo, MI futuro esposo y MI futuro hijo ¡Entendido?

Severus se movió un poco, como si hubiese retenido un impulso. Nadie le dio mucha importancia.

— ¿Lupin vale tanto la pena como para que te enlaces, primito¿Te harás cargo del bastardo? —intervino Bella, destilando toda la malicia posible. Claramente, no con prisas de terminar su labor de escoltar a Regulus y al bebé de regreso a la Mansión.

Sirius no lo refutó, pues sabía que esa era la única opción para darle su apellido directamente, para convertirlo en SU heredero y no de Regulus. Merlín, sabía que a ese pequeño le esperaría un futuro negro con la familia de su madre (nótese la ironía del apellido y las intenciones). Se estaba pasando de la línea de la prudencia y la cordura. Pero no podía dejar de tentar a su suerte. ¡Estaba declarándose prácticamente ante los despreciables de su familia consanguínea! No tenía por qué, pero lo hacía, por Remus, por el niño y, sobretodo para la felicidad de su familia. Porque si uno de ellos (los Merodeadores) sufría, sentía que debía intervenir, para no perderlos. Para no convertirse en lo que, su supuesta, familia de sangre eran. Después de todo, ellos se merecían lo mejor. Y pese a sus ganas de gritarle a la perra de su prima que se fuera al demonio, no pudo desmentirle nada, y se mordió la lengua, frustrado.

— Ya veo —habló de nuevo la mujer, como si de verdad le pareciera fascinante la devoción de su primo por el Licántropo. Girándose levemente, le sonrió a Severus con falsa tristeza—. Severus, mi querido Severus... Mi primo te ha dejado por un hombre lobo. ¡Oh, qué pena, qué pena.

Hubo un lapso de silencio pesado e iracundo. Severus no hizo nada. De nuevo, no le dieron tanta trascendencia. Sirius se alivió con el pensamiento de que, tal vez su pareja no haría caso a las palabras.

Regulus y Bella rompieron en carcajadas, ante la incredulidad de todos, incluido Sirius, pues no notaba la imperceptible mirada dolida de Severus.

Sirius suspiró y se irguió cuan alto era, resuelto a sacarlos a punta de patadas si con lo siguiente no lo hacían por su propia cuenta.

— Aunque me encantaría seguir escuchándolos, lo cual no es así, les pediré que... —aristocracia y encanto Black al demonio—¡Se vayan mucho a la mierda y dejen de joder¡El-bebé-NO-se-irá-con-ustedes, malditos desgraciados!

— ¡No pondrán sus sucias manos sobre un pequeño inocente! —le siguió Lily, sin poder contenerse.

— ¡Regresen al oscuro y sucio hueco de donde salieron, serpientes! —sin duda, James y su aberración por los Slytherin's.

Deteniendo sus risas, ambos aludidos se mostraron hostiles por tan directos insultos. Regulus sacó su varita y Bella le siguió. No lo tolerarían. No permitirían que un desertor a la familia, un traidor a la sangre y una sangre sucia les humillaran de esa forma.

— ¿Piensan atacar en un hospital y, peor aún, con tres Aurores presentes? —inquirió Lily en tono incrédulo.

El silencio pesado volvió y las sonrisas sardónicas de Sirius, James y Lily no hacían más que encolerizar a Bellatrix y Regulus. Pues eso era lo que parecía. Dos magos a punto de atacar, lo cual se notaban a la perfección detrás del vidrio grueso que los separaba del cuarto al concurrido pasillo. Las personas transitaban ajenas ante la discusión, pero otras no, algunas miradas se detenían en la escena y sacaban sus conclusiones. ¡Por supuesto que eso parecía un ataque! Dos personas de negro, en pose amenazante ante los respetados Aurores Potter's y Black. ¿Cómo no darle credibilidad a los hechos y no a las razones?

Un hombre irrumpió en la sala. Con el notable uniforme del los guardias de San Mungo. Parecía analizarlos y finalmente se giró hacia los presuntos atacantes. ¿Y Severus?... quien sabe. Ya no estaba en donde se supone que lo había dejado Bellatrix.

— ¿Algún problema, caballeros? —exigió el guardia, en tono duro—. Permítanme recordarles que se encuentran en un Hospital Mágico.

Cada uno asintió a su manera. No pretendían llamar la atención de ese modo, de nadie, y al día siguiente tener la desagradable noticia de encontrarse en los titulares del _Profeta_ sólo por una riña. Se sacarían conclusiones conforme la gente las interpretara. Y no esperaban sacar positivas con su... penosa actitud.

Ya estaban por despachar al guardia cuando la puerta del quirófano se abrió de manera salvaje, mostrándose ante ellos un hombre, un poco pálido, envuelto en sus trajes de sanador (que no difería al de los Doctores, a excepción de los colores, que eran totalmente blancos. No temían mancharse, como siempre: "la magia hace milagros").

— ¿Quién es el Sr. Black? —preguntó, temblando un poco. Debido a su expresión, todos pensaron lo peor.

— Yo —dijeron Sirius y Regulus al unísono.

El medimago les miró de hito en hito. Y ambos hombres se miraron de manera asesina. Una enfermera casi saltó saliendo de la misma puerta, igual de pálida y hablando con voz temblorosa:

— E-Está a punto de romperle el cuello a uno de los medimagos.

Se hizo un silencio raro..._ muy raro_.

— ¿Qué cosa dice...? —alcanzó a decir Lily, en el mismo momento en que el sanador se giraba hacia los enfrentados "hermanos".

— ¿Sirius Black? —intentó de nuevo, destartalado y a punto del desmayo.

— Soy yo —dijo el mencionado con cara de triunfo y sonriéndole petulante a Regulus.

— Acompáñenos, por favor —suplicó la enfermera, abriendo la puerta y sosteniéndola.

Unos ruidos extraños se oyeron por entre la puerta abierta, algo como de cosas cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose, y luego un grito de puro dolor y furia:

— ¡TRAIGAN A SIRIUS BLACK O LES AMPUTO CADA UNA DE SUS DESPRECIABLES EXTREMIDADES!

El mencionado tragó en seco y sus amigos le vieron perplejos. ¿Ese fue Remus? Incluso Bella miraba asustada la puerta y luego a Regulus, como diciendo '¿Y con eso te metiste a la cama?' El hombre sólo se encogió de hombros.

Sirius se mordió el labio inferior, temeroso, debatiéndose entre la necesidad de salir corriendo o hacer lo que le pedían. "_Inspira, expira. Camina y... ¡Sal corriendo como un cobarde Huffy!... error. Trata de nuevo... Camina, entra y... ¡Sé un valiente Gry!... ¡bien!_".

Suspiró dramáticamente.

— Bien... —se giró tentativamente hacia James y Lily, sonriéndoles tímidamente—. Si salgo de ésta ileso... dejo las citas y me enserio de verdad —con cara de 'Sé fuerte', Sirius entró junto a los aliviados Medimago y enfermera.

James le miró entrar con un ceja alzada y estuvo tentado a darle un zape, pero se soltó riendo y terminó colapsado en un sillón cercano. Es que... era para no aguantarse¿Sirius comprometido¡Oh, vamos! Es ridículo.

_15 largos, y "muy" bien utilizados minutos después._

Cuando James se dignó a mantener la compostura, debido a la mirada de 'te ahorco más al rato' de su esposa, dispuesto a correr a los indeseables con su vistoso titulo de Auror de Élite (uso inapropiado de la autoridad, según dijo alguna vez Lily), se dio cuenta que ya no estaba nadie más que Lily y él.

— ¿Y las Serpientes?

Lily le miró con mala cara y suspiró exasperada.

— Cuando tu ataque de risa empezó... me encargué de correrlos con unas cuantas amenazas que implicaban: Albus Dumbledore en camino, Licántropo pariendo y uso totalitario de nuestros insignes títulos... Fueron lo suficientemente listos como para irse, claro, con su amenaza de que esto no se quedaría así.

— ¿Y Snivellus?... ¿Qué? No me mires así... Bien, rectifico¿Y Snape?

— Se... se fue con ellos, creo... —estaba nerviosa, ella sí había notado como Severus se tragaba toda la perorata de Sirius&Remus + Bebé + enlace _Boda_. Sip... boda. No fue buena señal el silencio de Severus, y ni siquiera soltó uno de sus comentarios _made in Snape_ que solía dar, aunque se supone que falsos para desorientar a James. Lily dudaba que fingiera. Después de todo, nunca necesitó hacerlo en su época en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, esta vez estuvo totalmente silencioso. Definitivamente, no era buena señal.

James se permitió una mirada evaluadora cuando notó la seriedad de su esposa.

— Es un idiota inteligente —soltó con la naturalidad de la cual fue privilegiado cada vez que decía algo "serio". Aunque lo usaba más para salir de broncas que para usarlas en pláticas constructivas.

Y Lily le miró como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía.

— ¿Qué incoherencias dices tú?

— Snape no intervino —dijo James, como si fuese un hecho de trascendencia histórica.

Lily resopló. ¡Por supuesto que no intervino! Se hubiese visto muy obvio, además de que su esposo no sabía aún que Sirius y Snape eran pareja. Lo cobarde que podía ser Sirius a veces y sobretodo como se contiene Severus de darle un ataque al corazón a James al soltarse de la lengua. Cosa que no ha hecho, gracias a Dios. No quería ser viuda tan joven... o peor aún, no quería un esposo homicida.

— Imaginaciones tuyas, cariño —contesto finalmente.

— Tal vez la novia le dejó —risa convulsiva—. ¡Snape con novia, por Merlín, todo un show.

Lily le regaló una sonrisa de falsa dulzura y decidió mejor cortar el tema de Snape por lo sano. No quería correr riesgos con su despistado esposo. (**N.A:**_ Ya saben de dónde lo sacó Harry XD_)

— Amor...

— ¿Sí, cariño?

— Calladito te ves más galán.

— Oh, gracias cielo, tú te ves muy buena cuando te pones furiosa.

— ¡James!

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Sala de parto. Enfermeras corriendo de un lado a otro. Los medimagos (se necesitaba uno, pero tres de ellos fueron noqueados y no se arriesgaban a dejar sin medimago al paciente) observando y preparándose para la llegada del aún nonato de un hombre de cabellos castaños, piel nívea y ojos de un dorado brillante (ahora entrecerrados y opacados en signo claro de dolor y desesperación), que se agitaba cada cierto tiempo y se sostenía de uno de los bordes de la cama, sus piernas abiertas y flexionadas. Sabanas cubrían su parte inferior desnuda, para que sólo el sanador le viese. Su abultado vientre sobresaliendo. Y sosteniéndose de la mano de un hombre atractivo, de piel ligeramente morena y cabello de un negro azulado, cuyos ojos tormentosos no dejaban de contemplar con preocupación al otro.

— Si me sueltas... te desgarro hasta que dejes de respirar —siseó Remus J. Lupin en una oleada de dolor.

— N-No lo haré —respondió Sirius O. Black en un murmullo cálido pero tembloroso, ignorando la amenaza de muerte, el dolor de su mano al ser estrujada dolorosamente cada cierto tiempo (que se hacía más constante cada vez, cabe decir) y acariciando con su mano libre los castaños cabellos de la frente empapada de sudor.

— ¡Voy a matarlo! —gritó nuevamente, apretando la sábana en una mano y estrujando con más fuerza, si es posible, la mano de Sirius.

— ¡Ouch! Moony, dulzura... —comenzó Sirius, moviendo su mano tentativamente, tratando de aflojar el agarre. Lo estaba haciendo muy bien, pero no pudo. Remus sintió una nueva contracción y casi le rompe la mano.

— ¡QUÉ? —rugió el castaño, jalándolo hasta tenerlo a escasos centímetros de su cara. Jadeaba con esfuerzo y fulminaba feamente al moreno.

— Eh... —titubeó—. ¿A quién precisamente deseas... eliminar? —matar era una palabra muy fea para su dulce amigo.

Error. Gran, tremendo, malo, horrible error.

— ¡Voy a matarlo! —apretón colosal en la mano del moreno— ¡VOY A MATAR A TU DESGRACIADO HERMANO!... Pero antes —susurro de ultratumba—. ¡SOLO DEJA QUE LE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA¡LE VOY A METER POR EL --censurado-- LO QUE EL MUY HIJO --censurado-- PARA QUE SIENTA LO QUE YO ESTOY SUFRIENDO¡MALDITO HIJO DE --censurado--!...

La contracción pasó y Remus se relajó un poco. Sirius y el personal del hospital que les atendía en esos momentos, se quedaron con las quijadas por el suelo (figuradamente) y los ojos desorbitados.

— Remus —dijo Sirius como si hubiese descubierto un nuevo continente. Incrédulo y lleno de júbilo-. Luego me enseñas cómo maldecir.

Con eso se reanudó la labor del personal y Remus se tranquilizó un poco, dándole una sonrisa avergonzada al, aún sorprendido, Sirius.

"_Nota mental: nunca hacer enojar a Remus... nunca hacerlo de enojar **de verdad**_"

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

_Horas, muchas, dolorosas, horas después..._

— ¡NO! —gritó Remus, esta vez exento del dolor y la furia homicida. Pero enojado y terco de todos modos—. ¡Me rehuso a engancharte a mí de por vida!

— Pero Re…

— ¡He dicho que NO! —no gritó esta vez. Aún así, su voz sonó igual de amenazante. No quería despertar a su pequeño y dulce bebé, quien yacía en sus brazos. Una pelusa rubia asomaba por entre las sabanas, su carita angelical mostraba total paz y ternura.

— Si no le damos un apellido, lo perderás —advirtió Lily, suavemente.

Remus le miró angustiado. No podían quitárselo. ¡No debían¡Era su hijo!

— No puedo amarrarme a alguien que no me ama —dio como respuesta.

James, Lily y Sirius se vieron preocupados y a la vez resignados. Aunque les pesara, Remus tenía razón.

Una enfermera les interrumpió, pidiéndole que le diera al niño para llevarle a la sala de maternidad. Necesitaba de descanso, cuidados especiales y demás, mucho más al ser un caso complicado. No era usual un embarazo masculino y no querían arriesgarse a daños colaterales, ni siquiera nimios.

Ya solos, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, trataban de encontrar la salida a ese problema. Pero uno de ellos estaba decidido.

— Aún así necesitas el apellido —insistió Sirius.

Y Remus no lo resistió:

— ¿Y qué piensas que va a decir tu prometido¿¡Eh¿¡Qué va a decir Severus cuando se entere que su pareja se casa con uno de sus amigos¡Dime, Sirius!

Silencio. Y Remus se llevó una mano a la boca, mirando horrorizado a James, quien yacía en un shock momentáneo.

Sirius abría y cerraba la boca, tratando de colocarle una mano en el hombro de James, titubeando y alejándola. ¡Cómo explicarse?

— ¿Prongsy? —tanteó Sirius.

— ¿Tú y Snape? —habló finalmente James, en un susurro escalofriante y muy, muy bajo—. Tú y Snape... tú y Snape... —seguía susurrando una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Los demás presentes ya pensaban que posiblemente había perdido la razón.

Lily se mordía una uña y se retorcía en sus pensamientos "_No dijo Snivellus, no está tan enojado... nop, no lo está tanto... Ow... ¡A quien engaño¡Está furioso¡Debería estar gritando palabrotas y no susurrando!_"

Remus pensaba, mientras miraba distraídamente cualquier cosa menos a Sirius ni a James "_Soy un idiota, soy un bocazas, soy un... ¡Soy todo lo que no se supone que debo ser¡Mira que decir eso de golpe y enfrente de James¡Merlín, va a correr sangre!... y no precisamente la de Severus_"

Y Sirius, con ganas de que un meteorito le aplastase y le enterrase. "_¡Voy a morir!... inspira, expira. Y la ironía que a manos de alguien quien considero mi hermano (risas flojas y sin sentido)... ¡Merlín, voy a morir! Inspira, expira. A ver... A) Corro por mi vida, B) Me suicido o C) Enfrento a las consecuencias..._"

Y James finalmente explotó con cara de asesino y ganas de ahorcar a su "hermano":

— ¡POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE¡¡¡TE VOY A MATAR, SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK! —y así como explotó también se controló, y como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo, le señaló con un dedo que apuntaba entre lo acusador y lo revelador—. Snape te obligó¿verdad¡Sí¡Eso debe ser, el muy mal nacido...!

Sirius se apresuró a colocarse delante de él y sostenerle por los hombros. Contenerle era su propósito, y le zarandeaba esquizofrénicamente. Aunque no servía de nada.

— ¡No¡Espera James, no es así...! —trató de aclarar, pero James le ignoró y siguió murmurando palabras sadistas.

Y antes que nadie se percatara, James corría hacia la salida, que atravesó en segundos, dejando a sus amigos pasmados, sin terminar de comprender la situación. Tras un par de segundos, Lily salió corriendo tras su esposo, quien ahora se precipitaba a la salida principal del Hospital con la varita en mano, la cara deformada por la cólera y gritando de forma desgarradora '¡Yo te mato, grasiento!' y haciendo que la gente se alejara horrorizada de él.

En cambio, Sirius se quedó quieto, todavía en un mundo paralelo.

— Lo siento —susurró Remus tímidamente.

Despertando de su ensueño, miró a Remus como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse. Negando suavemente, se sentó al lado de su cohibido amigo.

— Lily le hará entender, además, ya era hora de decirle —suspiro hondo y cansado—. Aunque no esperaba que fuera de esta forma.

El castaño dejó ir un suspiro de alivio. Había pensado que Sirius le odiaría por eso.

— De todos modos, hablaba en serio... ¿Qué dirá Severus de todo esto?

— Entenderá, lo hará. Yo confío en que lo hará.

Remus apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

— ¿Tan dispuesto estás a ayudarme, que dejarás al hombre que amas por un enlace de por vida? —inquirió suavemente y, aunque fuera malo, deleitado—. Sabes muy bien que no deseo sólo un apellido, y sabes también que aún no he encontrado a mi pareja. Mi pareja de por vida.

Sirius le miró un poco consternado. Eso último no se lo sabía. Pero sobretodo... eso de por vida no sonó muy bien que digamos.

— ¿No era Regulus?

Remus rió flojito, nada afectado en realidad.

— Si hubiese sido él, ya estaría muerto por el dolor de la separación y su rechazo, Sirius. No, no fue él, y doy gracias a Merlín por ello.

— Bien, eso me sienta muy bien —relajándose, abrazó a su amigo, acercándolo hacia sí—. Eres como el hermano menor que hubiese deseado en Regulus —sonrió tristemente—, deseo hacer todo lo posible por ti... por ti y tu bebé. Sólo actuaremos¿no, sabes que te quiero mucho, puedo... bueno, puedo irme acostumbrando, hasta que encuentres tu pareja.

— Sí hasta que lo encuentre —respondió suavemente. Aún así, sentía un peligroso sentimiento hacia Sirius, demasiado peligroso. Deseaba equivocarse.

— Siempre estaré ahí para ti, Remus, siempre. No dudes en pedirme ayuda.

— Muchas gracias —y por primera vez desde que se conocían, Remus se atrevió a besarle suavemente en los labios. Sirius se dejó hacer. Después de todo, se casarían y necesitaban empezar a acostumbrarse a esa nueva vida.

Sólo que no se dieron cuenta de que una figura de negro les veía desde la puerta entreabierta. Remus y Sirius, separándose, se vieron por unos segundos y como sintiendo algo miraron hacia la puerta, sólo que aquella persona ya no estaba.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

_Horas después._

Ya eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada. Sirius se quitaba la túnica, cansado, y colgándola en la persiana. Caminó hasta llegar a la cocina de su departamento, yendo hasta el grifo de agua y abriéndolo, tomando un poco con sus manos y refrescándose la cara. Apoyándose sobre sus codos y con la cabeza caída no notó la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas.

— Llegas tarde —habló Severus fríamente.

Sirius no levantó la cabeza, pero sí se había asustado un poco, prueba de ello fue lo afectada que salió su voz.

— Problemas en el Hospital... ya sabes... estuviste ahí.

Severus le miró detenidamente, con sus oscuros ojos gélidos y una sonrisa curiosamente amena.

"_¡Alarma! Severus no sonríe así cuando estamos a solas_" Algo estaba mal, muy mal.

— ¿Sev?

— Dime, Sirius¿Lupin es tan bueno en la cama como dicen?

Sirius se quedó helado. ¿No fue eso veneno derrochando en la voz de su amor? No, él no podía andar pensando eso.

— ¿De qué hablas? —se obligó a preguntarle suavemente, y levantó la cabeza del lavado, girándose y mirándole suspicazmente.

Severus caminó hasta dirigirse a la sala, con el propósito de arrastrar a Sirius con él. No tuvo que esperarlo, Sirius le seguía. Se sentó con parsimonia en uno de los sillones y miró nuevamente a Sirius. Éste miraba absorto el contorno de su pareja, siendo delineado por las pálidas luces de la luna que se filtraban por la ventana. Severus lucía imponente, su estilizada figura envuelta en una túnica ceñida al cuerpo, negra, nunca de otro color que no fueran oscuros u opacos. A Sirius no le importaba, se veía delicioso con esos colores, sobretodo contrastando con su piel blanca y tersa. Su rostro estaba completamente neutro. Sus ojos brillantes de un raro color oscuro, pero ahora estaban opacos, no sabía exactamente por qué sentimiento.

— No deberías estar aquí —dijo Severus con lentitud, su tono carente de matiz—. Lupin necesita de tu... compañía.

Sirius frunció el entrecejo.

— Tiene a James y...

— ¡Ah! —le cortó Severus—, así que Potter también.

— ¿Potter también, qué?... No te entiendo, Severus.

Con una sonrisa torcida, Severus le miró intensamente, hablando en un tono completamente impersonal y carente de emoción:

— ¿Qué es lo que Lupin te da¿se deja joder por ti¿te gusta metérsela?... ¿Te molesta que te domine, Sirius?

Sirius casi se cae de la silla. Eso fue fuerte. Demasiado para su gusto.

— ¿De qué hablas¡Remus es mi amigo!

Severus se levantó con fuerza, mostrando por unos segundos un gesto de puro dolor. No físico, sino emocional. Y Sirius no era tan estúpido como para no notarlo.

— Un amigo al cual estás dispuesto a enlazarte —soltó dolido.

Sirius no estaba muy seguro de tener dominio sobre su voz, por eso se limitó a bajar la vista por unos momentos, para aminorar su aturdimiento.

— N-No es lo que parece —hasta él mismo se hubiese golpeado por tan patética respuesta.

— No es lo que parece —repitió Severus en el mismo tono inexpresivo, claramente no se lo tragaba—. Tú, defendiendo fervientemente a Lupin de Regulus, declarando abiertamente tu compromiso con él, y no desmintiendo la relación con la cual te acusaba Bellatrix. No que me trague sus pérfidas palabras. Pero, simplemente tu reacción me aclaró todo.

— Es mi mejor amigo, tenía que hacerlo.

—...

Al no recibir respuesta, Sirius levantó la vista y se encontró con que Severus miraba sus propias manos en su regazo, como meditando. Pero de pronto apretaba la tela de la túnica. Sirius lo sabía. Se estaba reteniendo.

— ¿Y yo qué soy? —preguntó Severus, con una curiosidad que rozaba a lo común. Como si hablase del clima o un tema sin transcendencia.

— Eres mi pareja, eres mi pro... —se detuvo. No, ya no podía llamarle prometido, y cuando miró a Severus, se dio cuenta de lo que sus acciones habían provocado.

— No soy nada en estos momentos, más que un amante —prosiguió Severus, al parecer nada afectado. Sirius odiaba que se ocultara detrás de su mascara de indiferencia. Nunca lograba traspasarla a menos que fuera a base de insultos, como en sus tiempos de Merodeador.

— Lo hice para ayudar a Remus y a su bebé...

— Como siempre haces, cada vez que alguno de tus arrogantes amigos se mete en absurdos problemas —cortó ácidamente.

— ¡Son prácticamente mis hermanos! —espetó en un tono mas alto de lo que deseaba.

Severus se levantó de su asiento, paseándose con fuerza y furia de un lado a otro. Una mano en su cintura y la otra crispada en un puño. Girándose para ver con furia bullendo en sus ojos hacia los plateados de Sirius.

— ¡Un hermano no se casa con otro!

— ¡Hago lo que puedo para ayudarles!

— Lupin no requiere que le cuiden como a un bebé.

— Necesita un padre para su hijo —respondió Sirius entre dientes—. Me necesita

Severus quedó petrificado por unos momentos, pero luego recuperó la postura.

— Te casaras con él¿no? —no era una pregunta directa, más bien una afirmación.

— Lo haré.

— Muy bien, que sean felices, yo no pienso ser el amante de nadie.

— ¿Piensas dejarme?

— Tu falta de intuición me mata, Black —simplemente no dejaba de mirarlo con furia y dolor—. ¡Tú me has dejado por Lupin!

Y al parecer, notó la pequeña contracción en la mandíbula de Sirius. Pues sonrió satisfecho y con desprecio. Había dado en el punto clave. No podía refutarle nada.

— ¿Lo amas? —retrucó Severus, directo al grano. Ya no más absurda palabrería Gryffindor.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo amo!

Eso fue suficiente para Severus. Quedó mudo de pronto y le dirigió una mirada de total decepción y dolor. Sirius le vio aturdido. Incluso por sus palabras. Él sabía el sentido que le dio. Amaba a Remus como a un hermano. Pero, claramente, el otro le había dado otro sentido. Muy diferente al que alguna vez sentiría por su amigo.

— Espera, eso no fue lo que quise decir...

Severus pareció encontrar su voz, pues le miró con odio y le respondió con el mismo sentimiento:

— Oh, fue exactamente lo que acabas de decir.

Severus se dirigió directo a la salida, subiéndose la capucha y sin ganas de decir más. Sirius sabía que se había subido la túnica para ocultar su expresión. Y eso le lastimaba. Severus se lo había tomado todo mal. ¡Necesitaba explicarle bien!

— ¡Sólo ayudo a mi amigo!

— ¡Suficiente! —bramó justo fuera de la puerta—. ¡Te vas a casar con él¡No necesito nada más para entender! -soltó una exclamación furiosa-. ¡No puedes estar en dos camas a la vez!

— ¡De qué hablas?

Severus bufó y se acomodó mejor la capucha.

— Un matrimonio de enlace necesita de contacto físico... sexo, Sirius. No sólo un 'Acepto', una firma y se acabó.

Sirius se detuvo sólo a unos cuantos pasos de Severus. ¡No lo había recordado!

— Yo... Tú has estado con Malfoy —refutó, como queriendo darle su punto de vista.

— Eso fue cuando estábamos en el colegio y cuando nos odiábamos mutuamente¿recuerdas? Te fascinaba hacerme la vida un infierno —gruñó furioso—. Además, lo mío con Lucius fue todo impersonal. Lo tuyo con Lupin es todo lo contrario.

— Oh, sí, impersonal... Por eso mismo se siguen viendo —espetó con sarcasmo—. La última vez fue hace algunos días ¿no¿Acaso te acuestas con él? Yo no te lo echo en cara, pues confío en que no lo haces. Pero tú reclamas que lo haga con Remus. ¡Además, será una sola vez!

— ¡Basta¿Acaso ahora eres una puta al servicio del necesitado? Con lo que has dicho, me dices explícitamente que no te importa... ya has estado con él¿verdad?

— ¡No¡Severus!...

Pero ya no pudo seguir, pues Severus había desaparecido, dejándole con una sensación de ahogo.

**--------------FIN FLASH BACK-------------**

— Así de sencillo fue... yo solo ayudaría a Remus, y con el tiempo encontraríamos la manera de liberarnos. No me ama, pues no soy su pareja.

Severus suspiró hondamente.

— No se vio así de sencillo en ese tiempo —miró fijamente a Sirius, el cual tenía las manos en su rostro. Siempre lo hacía para ocultar su frustración y angustia. Se acercó a hasta sentarse a su lado y quitarle las manos de la cara. Mirándose fijamente—. ¿Valió la pena¿Lo amaste¿Lo amas?

Sirius dejó que la angustia se liberara del todo. Lloró. Estaba llorando. Dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran libres de su prisión plateada.

— N-No —respondió con la voz quebrada, colocando sus manos sobre las otras que le sostenían dulcemente el rostro—. Nada funcionó. El bebé me rechazaba como padre. Y el enlace se rompía poco a poco. Remus estaba desesperado, y el Ministerio se daba cuenta del problema. O era divorciarse o entregarle el pequeño a mi madre —dejó escapar un sollozo, y Severus le abrazó estrechamente, dejando que se desahogara—. Para ese entonces, Regulus ya estaba muerto y el bebé ya tenía dos años. Lily estaba a punto de dar a luz. Y Remus y yo... tuvimos una discusión fuerte. Todo se venía abajo, y por eso mismo le pedí a James que cambiara de guardián secreto, no tenía la fuerza ni la confianza para ser su guardián. Así que le sugerí darle la posición a Peter. Pensé que había sido una buena idea, nunca le verían como un blanco —sonrió irónicamente y las lágrimas cayeron con más fluidez—. Todo lo contrario... Finalmente ocurrió lo que ya todo mundo sabe, bueno, los que me creen inocente... Al final me enteré que Narcissa se encargaría del cuidado del niño, con la supervisión de Remus... Aún así, el Ministerio le prohibió acercársele... Mi prima fue lo suficientemente caritativa —sarcasmo—, como para dejarle saber al niño sobre la existencia de Remus... Le bastó, pero le destrozaba no estar cerca del niño. Yo solo me retorcía en mi culpa acompañado de los Dementores, en Azkaban —ya había dejado de llorar, pero no se había separado, disfrutaba tanto de la cercanía del otro, y al parecer Severus también—. No me concierne contarte sobre cómo lo pasó Remus... él... aún se siente culpable por todo, y yo sólo trato de animarlo —se separó lo suficiente como para verle a la cara, lleno de sentimientos y fortaleza—. No lo amo de la manera en que sólo podré amarte a ti.

Y Severus retuvo el aliento. Por Salazar, se veía tan frágil y hermoso. Sin resistirse se acercó hasta besarle suavemente, acariciando los tersos labios y empujando tentativamente con la punta de la lengua, pidiendo paso para explorar la boca del otro. Permiso que se concedió sin titubeos.

— Te amo —murmuró al separarse, respirando el cálido aliento que dejó surgir Sirius en suspiro.

— Lo siento —fue su respuesta—. Lo siento tanto... Te amo, y nunca quise lastimarte... yo... yo sólo quería devolverles todo el cariño que ellos me dieron, mi única familia...

— No necesitas explicarte, lo entiendo... —susurró mientras le acariciaba una mejilla y le miraba con dulzura.

— Fue mi culpa¿verdad, te uniste a Él por mi culpa —musitaba y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, los restos de lagrimas en sus pestañas cayeron ante el gesto.

— No pensé con claridad, me precipité... no fue del todo tu culpa —besó la frente del otro y después un beso fugaz en los labios entreabiertos—. Soy un celoso cuando se trata de tus amigos. Sé que con otros no actúas con seriedad, tú eres coqueto por naturaleza —reprochó falsamente y Sirius rió ligeramente al notarlo—. Pero con Potter y Lupin nunca lo fuiste, y yo temía perderte.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de ser... cariñoso con mi "familia" (los Black), así que nunca reparé en el hecho de que era demasiado expresivo con mi familia adoptiva (James, Remus y eventualmente Lily)... Pensé que era normal.

— Humph, dejemos de lado eso... aún tenemos que hablar con nuestros ahijados...

Y como si las palabras se tratasen de un botón, Sirius se levantó como un resorte y sacó su varita. Con cara digna de Severus cuando de verdad se cabreaba, dio un grito de guerra:

— ¡LO MATO! —y corrió directo a la salida. Ya a medio camino de la sala a la puerta, unos brazos le izaron ligeramente, sosteniéndole—. ¡Oye¿¡Qué haces?

Severus rodó los ojos, mientras le apretaba fuertemente, pues el moreno se debatía entre sus brazos con insistencia.

— Evitando... que mates... a... mi... ahijado.

- ¡Nadie evitará que mate a esa pequeña serpiente¡Ni siquiera tú!

Sirius le pegó un codazo, logrando que le soltara, y salió disparado hacia la puerta. Severus ya medio recuperado del la sacada de aire, salió corriendo detrás del loco ex-convicto, y alcanzó a sujetarle un brazo.

— ¡A dónde! —quiso arrastrarlo hasta meterlo de nuevo, pero Sirius se sujetó del marco de la salida y se rehusaba a soltarse.

Alguien se paró justamente delante de un enganchado Sirius y soltó una exclamación sorprendida.

— Oh, mejor vuelvo luego —decía un divertido Albus Dumbledore.

Severus soltó de pronto a Sirius, y éste cayó ruidosamente en el pulcro suelo. Albus miró al caído y luego al pelinegro. El adusto profesor miró al director y luego cambió hacia Sirius.

Silencio por unos interminables segundos.

— Auch —se quejó Sirius, levantándose con la ayuda de un muy, pero muy encantado Albus—. Umm, hola Director, encantado de verle —sonrisa tipo comercial pasta dentífrica (de ese tipo en que la dentadura hasta te brilla).

— Veo que se divierten —sonrisa exageradamente conciliadora. Severus ligeramente ruborizado y Sirius con su sonrisa de Sex-symbol.

Oh, sí... las cosas cambian con sólo una charla civilizada. Pero aún no se ha dicho la ultima palabra...

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Cuatro días después, fin de semana, Gran Comedor. A una semana y tres días del comienzo de clases.

En la mesa de Gryffindor sólo se encontraban Hermione, Harry y otros chicos de 7mo. Los demás seguían en la enfermería.

— ¿Cuándo piensas ir a la enfermería? —inquirió Hermione, tomando un sorbo de su zumo de calabaza.

Harry rodó sus verdes ojos.

— Cuando Madame Pomfrey deje de estar tan ocupa. No hemos tenido tiempo de ir a verla —respondió, mordisqueando una tostada con mermelada. No tenía muchas ganas de comer, se había levantado con ganas de vomitar, pero, curiosamente no lo había hecho.

Hermione le miró insistentemente y al no encontrar signos de desperfectos en su amigo, le dejó en paz.

_5 minutos después._

— ¿No has tenido malestares matinales? —preguntó Herm. La curiosidad podía más, y por lo mismo, no encontraba ese cansancio post-vómito.

— Nop —tomó un poco de jugo de manzana (su favorito) y le regaló una sonrisa.

— Hummm... curioso.

— Eso mismo digo yo... aunque —miró hacia la mesa de las serpientes y se dio cuenta que su novio no estaba—, últimamente Draco se ve cansado... Claro, que es difícil darse cuenta, el muy arrogante sabe cómo ocultarlo... ¿Tiene mucho que ver?

Y la castaña adoptó una expresión como si un foco se le hubiese prendido arriba de la cabeza y la idea le viniese caída del cielo. Empezó a reír como tontita y luego como maníaca. Harry sólo la miraba con una ceja alzada (puro estilo Malfoy). Ya se le hacía raro que ya no hiciera su numerito de genio desquiciada.

— ¿Vas a la biblioteca? —preguntó el moreno, en tono casual, en el instante que tomaba el periódico del día.

Hermione asintió, recomponiendo su expresión a una más seria.

— Tú —dedo apuntando—, te esperas aquí hasta que llegue tu Príncipe —protesta de Harry—, y nos vemos al rato.

Dicho eso, salió apresurada directo a la biblioteca. Cuando salía por la puerta, se topó con su novia, y antes de que Pansy le dijera los buenos días, le agarró de la mano y la arrastró con ella, mientras le decía al medio-sorprendido Príncipe de Slytherin:

— ¡Malfoy, cuida a Harry y haz que coma todo su desayuno!

Blaise soltó una risita y entró negando con la cabeza, directo a la mesa de Gry.

— Buenos días, _Minino_ —saludó a Harry, sentándose a su lado con las piernas a cada lado del asiento, de modo que miraba el perfil del Gryffindor.

Harry levantó la vista y le dio una sonrisa tímida.

— Buenos días, _Cachorro_ —saludó Draco, sentándose al otro lado de Harry y acercándole para darle una suave beso.

— Días... Blaise, Dragón —respondió un poco sonrojado por el saludo tan cariñoso. Es que, nunca lo hacían en público, y no es que le incomodara. Solo le daba un poco de penita. (**N.A:**_ A mi me daría, con semejante espécimen humano ¬_)

Blaise elevó ambas cejas, interrogante.

— No preguntes, Binny —dijo Draco, antes de que preguntara por el apodo. Sólo Reaven le decía así.

— Ok, entonces —miró a Harry y le dio una sonrisa muyyyy cándida—. ¿Has visto al _Gatito_?

Harry parpadeó y abrió la boca ligeramente.

— Ah... ¿Quién es el "Gatito"? —inquirió suspicaz, mientras Draco le jalaba un poco más hasta recostarlo ligeramente en su cuerpo, aún sentados.

Y Blaise le miró un tanto confundido.

— ¿No te lo ha dicho Ron? Ese es su mote, se lo puse yo —lo dijo como si se sintiera orgulloso de ello. Harry reprimió una carcajada. A Ron no le gustaría, pero si se trata del chico que quieres... puesss. Todo se vale.

— Oh, creo que de ese tipo de cosas no hablamos —le aclaró con una sonrisa divertida—. Tendríamos material con el cual burlarnos, pero bueno, sip... lo vi cuando salía de la habitación, seguía dormido.

— Ohh¿puedo pasar a despertarlo? —rogó con cara de angelito.

Harry le miró receloso. Él era el Líder de Gryffindor. Sí, ya lo había asumido (es que hay que ver lo insistentes y molestos que son con ese tema), pero nunca se lo tomaba en serio. Sólo salía en pos de su Casa cuando había problemas (convenencieros los Gry). Pero, suspiró resignado y asintió. Era el mejor amigo de su novio, confiaba en que no hiciera una estupidez en zona de leones.

— Contraseña —pidió Blaise, emocionado. ¡Entraría a la zona de Gryffindor's!

— _Novacŭla_

Blaise asintió y se puso en pie de un salto, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la salida.

— ¡Hasta la tarde, Dray!

— ¡Que no me digas Dray!

Harry se empezó a reír, mientras trataba de formular un comentario:

— Te... ves... tan... lindo... cuando... te... enojas.

Draco le giró hasta tenerlo de frente. Las piernas se interponían, pero se las arregló para acercarlo lo suficiente como para que su brazo abarcara la cintura del otro, y éste se apoyara en él.

— Y tú deja de reírte, payaso. No me gusta que me pongas apodos ridículos.

— Awww, pero Draco, tu nombre tiene mucho repertorio que sacarle —arrulló en pose infantil.

Draco no expresó nada, sólo elevó una ceja y estiró el brazo por un lado del otro, tomando un tenedor y ensartándolo en la ensalada de huevos. Harry pensó que se lo iba comer y se apoyó en su novio, escondiendo su cara entre el cuello y el hombro del rubio.

— Mueve, amor, tienes que comer —pidió Draco, empujándole un poco para que se separaran, y posicionándole el tenedor con comida justo en la boca, esperando a que la abriera.

Harry le miró por unos segundos y tomó perezosamente el tenedor por su cuenta.

— No soy un bebé —alegó, metiéndose el tenedor a la boca y haciendo una mueca. No le sabía tan bien como antes.

— Lo sé, pero cargas con uno —murmuró sólo para ellos dos... Bien, corregido: para ellos tres. Sonrió cálidamente ante el pensamiento. Y no pasó desapercibido por nadie (sí, hay cotillas por ahí).

Harry estuvo tentado de sonreír estúpidamente ante la imagen tan atractiva que mostraba Draco. Por eso mismo se distrajo tomando otro poco de comida.

— Sabe raro —se quejó Harry, metiéndose un segundo bocado y haciendo un puchero—. No me gusta.

Draco le detalló y sonrió de nuevo. Y Harry se vio devolviéndole la sonrisa con una de adoración. "_¡Dios, me va a dar algo con tanta sonrisa encantadora!_"

— Es normal, ya no son tanto tus gustos -se acercó hasta rozarse la nariz y cerró los ojos ante el aroma de Harry... le _fascinaba_—, también son del bebé —susurró, y le besó en la frente, justo en la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

El moreno suspiró lentamente, con esa sonrisa estúpida que se negaba a dejarle en paz.

— Tu hijo tiene gustos raros —le devolvió con otro puchero. Y Draco no se resistió y le besó. Saboreándole lentamente y separándose con una sonrisa divertida.

— Es tu hijo también —informó, quitándole las gafas y maravillándose de lo bien que se veía sin ellas. El verde esmeralda de sus ojos brillaba más sin esas molestas barreras cristalinas de artificio.

— No veo bien —anunció Harry, entrecerrando los ojos y tratando de definir los contornos borrosos que conformaban a Draco.

— Pero te ves bien —le dijo entre una risa muy suave. Harry no alegó, sólo para oírlo con deleite. Contadas eran las ocasiones en que le había escuchado reír de esa manera. Y en ninguna había sido el autor de ellas. Sólo en esta ocasión. Se sentía orgulloso.

— ¿Sabes? Sonó un poco incoherente de tu parte —comentó Harry, extendiendo la mano para pedir el aditamento que le permitía ver bien y no vivir en el suelo por tantas penosas caídas, todo por su miopía. Le había pasado muchas veces cuando era niño, hasta que Tía Petunia, cansada de verle estrellarse cada tanto por tanto, se los compró, y sus problemas de torpeza se habían solucionado. Tío Vernon llegó a pensar que estaba mal de la cabeza. Ignorante.

Draco le colocó las gafas y le besó. Un beso suave, impregnado con cierta candencia y todo el amor que se permitía mostrar en público. Con la misma lentitud se separó de él, no deseando romper la calida sensación que hormigueaba en los labios de ambos chicos.

— ¿En qué piensas? —inquirió mientras le lanzaba miradas asesinas, cual dagas filosas, a los demás presentes. Los cuales volvieron a sus asuntos inmediatamente.

- Nada importante –respondió con un suspiro, abriendo los ojos. No lo suficientemente a tiempo como para notar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

— ¡Padfoot a la vista! —le gritó alguien que pasaba por la puerta del comedor. Era Hermione, que iba con una pila de libros y con Pansy ayudándole. No les vieron más, pues se dirigían a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Harry negó suavemente. Lo bueno que los demás Gryffindor's seguían ausentes, sino, se armaría la grande por dejar pasar así de libre a los Slytherin's. No podía enfrentarse tanto con los menores, pero sí podía manejar a los cursos superiores, eran más maduros. (**N.A:**_ Ahá, y mi paleta de limón por favor ¬¬U, por cierto, ignórenme n.nU_)

— ¡Espera! —saltó de su asiento, provocando que Draco le mirara con un poco de cansancio y¿porqué no, con tantito horror—¿Qué cosa dice que dijo?

El rubio suspiró y se levantó también, mirando para todos los lados y buscando una futura salida alternativa.

— Descodificado —sarcasmo—: que tu padrino anda en nuestra cacería (de nuevo)... Claro, para matarme y para encerrarte a ti en una jaula de oro.

Harry soltó una exclamación más horrorizada que su propia expresión y le agarró la mano al Sly, precipitándose hacia la salida y logrando eludir a un chico que entraba en esos momentos. Draco no intentó soltarse. Ya llevaban esa rutina desde hace cuatro días. Habían acordado que evitarían la penosa confrontación con sus padrinos... bien... Draco no era tan asustadizo, pero Harry le había rogado con esos ojitos de cachorrito abandonado y él, Príncipe de Hielo, Líder de Slytherin, Draco L. Malfoy había sucumbido penosa y espantosamente deleitado. Lo bueno es que no hubo testigos que "silenciar".

— ¡No tan rápido, amor¡Te puede hacer daño! —dijo Draco en el momento justo que se topaban de lleno con Severus Snape. Oh, si, por cierto, Draco estaba siendo empalagoso últimamente, pero a Harry no le molestaba, de hecho se sentía realizado.

La carrera se detuvo de golpe y ambos quedaron en un estado catatónico. Severus les miraba con triunfo y también con esa pizca de psicópata que le gustaba tanto usar.

Harry pareció recuperar el movimiento, pues abrió la boca sorprendido y rápidamente hizo una pose despreocupada y muy casual.

— Sabe, señor¿le he dicho que hoy se ve muy bien? —mirada choqueada de su novio y escéptica de Snape. "_Piensa, Harry, piensa... usa tú ingenio Sly... cht, no se me ocurre nada_"

- Sr. Malfoy, Pot...

- ¡Sirius¿¡Pero qué haces sin tu transformación? —exclamó Harry de pronto, sorprendido.

Severus se giró rápidamente.

Nada. Un pasillo solitario y ningún alma a la vista. No había nadie.

Parpadeó y cuando se dio cuenta del fraude, se viró con velocidad, sólo alcanzando a ver como se perdían los chicos por una esquina.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

"_Wow... ¡Engañé a Snape! (sonrisa tonta)... jo, esto es para la posteridad y juro contárselo a mis nietos.._." pensaba un muy entusiasmado Harry, mientras era dirigido por un medio aturdido Draco.

"_Engañó a mi padrino como a un lelo enamorado... Esto definitivamente no esperaba verlo... (sonrisa ¿orgullosa?) ¡Cómo amo a este Gryffindor!_" Pensaba, a la par que se detenía en una esquina y respiraba agitadamente. Comenzando a reír sin parar.

— ¡Me hubiese encantado tener una cámara! —articuló Harry, terminando con una radiante sonrisa.

— Seguro que sí —le siguió Draco.

— ¡Cuando se lo cuenta a Her...! Ouh —se llevó una mano al estomago y se inclinó ligeramente.

Draco se alarmó, acercándose y sosteniéndole.

- ¿Estás bien¿Qué sucede¿Te duele algo¿Quieres que llame a alguien?...

Unos momentos de angustiosa espera y Harry se irguió, besándole en la nariz para tranquilizarlo.

— Nada —sonrió cálidamente y tomó la mano del otro, para llevarla a su vientre y presionar—. Es sólo que nuestro hijo quiere participar en nuestra euforia.

El rubio relajó su expresión y sonrió ligeramente, pero aún preocupado. Sintiendo, sobre todo, un cosquilleo en la yema de los dedos. Cálido y reconfortante.

— ¿Estás seguro¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó, con el firme propósito de cargarle si era necesario, y el Gryffindor lo sabía.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

— Sólo lo sé —respondió con toda seguridad, a diferencia de su gesto anterior—. Le preguntaremos a Poppy cuando la veamos "_y a Armand..._" —agregó para sí mismo.

Continue -------


	24. Continuación de: Explicaciones

**Continuación de:**_ Explicaciones..._

**N.A:** _No cupo en el otro, Archivo grande ¬¬U_

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Alguna distancia alejada de Hogwarts. Casa de los Gritos.

El sujeto de los pensamientos del Niño-Que-Vivió, despertaba de su letargo. Sonriendo ligeramente, se levantó de su "cama" y se dirigió silenciosamente a la supuesta sala. Donde se encontraban los más antiguos... Ellos no necesitaban temer a las debilidades de su raza.

Notando su presencia, Lestat le dedicó una expresión curiosa.

— ¿No se supone que deseabas "descansar"?

Armand le sonrió burlonamente.

— Para alejarme de tus algarabías, sí... pero no porque esté cansado —se detuvo unos momentos y bajó la mirada. Cruzado de brazos, uno de sus dedos tamborileaba con paciencia uno de sus brazos. Trataba de confirmar aquello que había sentido. Frágil, leve, como un murmullo... No una voz, no un sonido, sino una esencia en movimiento... magia utilizándose de la manera más pura. Cosa que no se puede hacer, por más que uno lo intente. Y eso significaba que tenía que ver con cierto pequeño.

— La paciencia es una de nuestras virtudes, Armand, pero no abuses de ella —habló nuevamente Lestat.

— El bebé del chico está comenzando a utilizar la magia de sus padres.

— ¿Algo malo con ello? —preguntó Pandora.

Armand suspiró.

— No malo... pero tampoco del todo bueno —se pasó un dedo por la barbilla, ausente—. El chico es poderoso, el otro padre también... pero si se separan...

— ¿No se supone que el bebé puede vivir sólo con uno? —replicó Louis, confundido.

— Sí —respondió lentamente, como si no estuviese del todo convencido. Dudaba—. Pero si se acostumbra a la presencia de ambos... —suspiró de nuevo—, la separación podría afectarlo, e incluso...

— Matarlo —completó Lestat, comprendiendo, y mirando imperceptiblemente a Louis, alejado al otro lado de la habitación. Tomando uno de sus rizos dorados, comenzó a jugar con él, pensativo.

Lo mismo iba para Louis. Tal vez... peor.

ø¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.

Kilómetros alejados de Inglaterra, cruzando el inmenso Atlántico. Directo a América. Los Ángeles, California.

Una solitaria figura contemplaba el vasto paisaje que se extendía frente a él. Los ingentes edificios, en concreto hierros y cristales se destacaban con la luminosidad característica de una ciudad urbana y ajetreada. Los autos y personas transitaban ajenos a su escrutinio, brillaban como luces de neón en esa noche nublada. Se hallaba en la cima del First Interstate World Center, según algunos, el edificio más alto del mundo. Claro, hoy en día hay grandes construcciones que le han superado, pero aún así no perdía su histórica fama.

Había aprovechado su visita a esa magnífica y moderna ciudad. Visitando y disfrutando de sus grandes entretenimientos y mejores lugares donde encontrabas de todo. Desde los variados museos, como el Museo de Arte y Cultura Armand Hammer, el Centro de la Sociedad Histórica de California, el Museo del Suroeste, que expone colecciones de objetos de los indios americanos, el Museo de Arte Contemporáneo, magnificado por el simple hecho de haber sido diseñado por el arquitecto japonés Isozaki Arata y no por uno de sus propios arquitectos americanos. Incluyendo la vasta información por la cual Armand estaría dispuesto a degustar: La Biblioteca Central Pública de Los Ángeles, con unos fondos de 2,1 millones de volúmenes, es una de las mejor dotadas del país E.U... El Farmers' Market ('Mercado de los Granjeros'), un bazar al aire libre con tiendas y restaurantes, muy popular entre los turistas. La variedad de gente (turistas en su mayoría) le enfebrecía. Pero más aún, la mezcla de culturas que lograron en su propia tierra, destacándose las atracciones turísticas Chinatown (el barrio chino), Little Tokyo (barrio japonés), y los estudios cinematográficos de Hollywood y en las cercanas Burbank y Culver City. Sin olvidar, por supuesto, los paisajes y sus parques: Los Angeles State Historic Park (Parque Histórico Estatal de Los Ángeles), y las animadas tiendas mexicanas de Olvera Street. En el Griffith Park, en donde se encontraba un parque zoológico, un observatorio y un planetario.

Fascinante.

Y sí, le reprenderían por andar deambulando como un turista, cuando debería vigilar sus contactos en esa ciudad. Sólo que las cosas no salían como se esperaba. Los Vampiros rebeldes, obviamente se rebelaban.

Sonrió con ironía. Y pensar que había escogido esa misión para no andar batallando. Según rumores, los americanos son los más "aventados", y no equivocaban... esperó encontrarse con mocosos Vampiros recién convertidos, pero no tan inútiles. "_Aarghh... patéticos niñitos que se matan entre sí para ganar "poder", piensan que el Don Oscuro es un juguete con el cual divertirse... sólo por placer y no por necesidad... Los Antiguos necesitamos reivindicar nuestro poder sobre ellos o... simplemente eliminarlos, como Akasha deseaba... (suspiro) Louis me mata si me escucha decir esto..._"

«_No creo que lo haga..._»

Sonrió ampliamente, llevándose una mano a las sienes y la otra a uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón, cerrando los ojos. Dejando que la brisa nocturna, contaminada indudablemente, le recorriera, ondeando su capa abierta.

— Tiempo sin escuchar de ti, Lestat... —saludó con acento ligero, Italiano, exótico. Contestando al repentino comentario en voz alta y no de la misma forma en que hacía el otro.

«No necesariamente, pero el sentimiento es mutuo... ¿Cómo te lo has pasado, Santino? »

Santino permitió que su sonrisa se volviese más atrevida y un poco socarrona. Imaginaba la cara de cómplice picardía del Príncipe.

— Oh, ya sabes, vueltas por aquí y por allá... Nada inusual más que desperdicios y uno que otro desplante de grandeza.

Hubo un silencio corto y le pareció escuchar un bufido contenido, seguramente de risa «_Me lo suponía... Al menos... ¿alguno de utilidad? Tal vez... _»

— No —cortó en tono cansado—. Nada bueno... A menos que desees chicos descarrilados y rebeldes.

«_¿Plaga? _» le escuchó decir en tono de falsa preocupación. Imaginaba la cara de desconcierto teatral y la sonrisa de burla que siempre ponía cuando tenían problemas de este tipo.

— Peste —le corrigió en un gemido dramático, y antes de que el otro le respondiera, decidió dar su punto de vista-. En serio, 'Stat, no quieres a estos niños... bien, ese no es el término correcto... Tú no quieres a bestias hambrientas de sangre y que sólo desean dar el Don como si fuese un regalo de para matar libremente... Así como la peste que son, deberíamos eliminarlos.

Otro silencio, más largo. Sabía que aún seguían en contacto. Tal vez, Lestat, estaba dictaminando... o tal vez se reía, pues él ya sabía eso. Tiene el poder para escuchar a todos, y cuando se dice todos, son TODOS. Menos sus creaciones, obvio, aunque la única que quedaba era solamente Louis.

«_¿Crees que sería buena idea hacerlo? _» sonó como si de verdad se planteara el hacerlo. No se lo esperó, por eso tardó en contestar:

— Si no queremos problemas futuros con una guerra en nuestra raza... —dejó lo demás a la imaginación, sonando completamente seguro en sus suposiciones.

Un tercer silencio y Santino se concentró en su propia respiración, para entretenerse. Los sonidos de la ciudad dejaron de existir en el momento en que resolvió darle prioridad a la conversación y no a su derredor. Nadie se atrevería a atacarle. Sería una completa idiotez.

Hasta que el otro por fin habló en un matiz monótono, como practicado y dicho decenas de veces:

«_La Asamblea no ha establecido nada acerca de la erradicación de los jóvenes_» hizo una pausa y le escuchó suspirar pesadamente «_saben que odio usar mis poderes... _»

Santino se sorprendió por la última declaración, pero trató de no hacerlo notar. Lestat tenía el poder de percibir cada una de la más mínima de las reacciones, y él no deseaba importunarle.

«_Tienes el poder de eliminarlos con un solo pensamiento, convertirlos en ceniza si así lo deseas, no es necesario que lo hagas personalmente_» comentó Santino, esta vez, sin decirlo en voz alta. Era demasiado personal.

«Lo sé... por eso mismo lo odio» fue su casi inmediata respuesta. Parecía fastidiado.

— Está bien —suspiró con un deje de diversión—. Trataré de convencerles.

«_Te lo agradezco... _»

— No hay por qué, sólo hago mi trabajo —suspiró y liberó la tensión de sus músculos. Había pensado que Lestat lo haría. Incinerar con un simple pensamiento a todos los jóvenes vampiros. No que le importara, pero eso hubiese significado que Lestat disfrutaba de la actitud imperialista de la cual se pavoneaba la Reina.

Cuando ya había pensado que la conversación había llegado a su término, Lestat volvía a hablarle:

«_Una última petición... _»

— La que desees, no tengo mucha ocupación... o les convenzo o les elimino por mi cuenta —al parecer Lestat no le dio importancia a su comentario, pues escuchó como si contuviera un sonido. Tal vez otra risa. Sonrió, pero al instante en que escuchó las siguientes palabras, una mueca consternada sustituyo a la sonrisa.

«_Cualquier rumor que escuches de Khayman, cualquiera, házmelo saber de inmediato... temo que hay problemas_»

No permitió que sus fracciones siguieran mostrando sus sentimientos. Si había la posibilidad de estar siendo vigilado, era mejor no correr riesgos.

«_¿Qué sucede exactamente con él? _»

«_Simplemente no sé dónde se encuentra_»

**Continuara... **

N.A: Lo siento por la tremenda tardanza! Mis razones son simples: Me quitaron la compu... pero tuve otro medio para escribir el cap. No tengo Inter y mi prima me presta a costa de mis padres la suya escasos minutos, cabe decir, por lo mismo no he podido contestar Reviwes (pienso hacerlo cuando engatuse a mis padres de nuevo XDD)

Kisses y muchas **gracias por leer**!

**Aly (Yth-chan) ---R&R---  
**


	25. El Hombre de la Mazmorra

**Summary: (No me maten!) **De parejas y enlaces, Guardaespaldas, chequeos del 'Ya-Saben-Qué'... and the best at the best (lo mejor de lo mejor!):Lobo lobito, Rómulo y Remo... ¿_Qué_ eres? **_Sie! Estoy loca y he vuelto con pilas energicer (y sigues y sigues XDDD) Enjoy!_**

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

**  
**

**XXII**

**El Hombre de la Mazmorra**

**¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤ **

Los Ángeles, California. Por ahí, en uno de los tantos callejones de mal-vivientes.

La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes. De hecho, el no practicarla a menudo le había llevado a ciertos baches en sus misiones. Pero esta vez, sólo por esta vez, decidió superar su aversión a lo contraproducente. Porque eso mismo eran esos pequeños insectos, plaga de su raza, los cuales le estaban causando una embolia. Claro, si fuese humano...

...Da igual, su punto es que no era paciente por naturaleza y estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por serlo.

Un grupo de chicos de apariencia sombría yacían desperdigados por el estrecho lugar. Un callejón. Encima de los basureros, recargados en las paredes frías, algunos encaramados en las escaleras altas de las salidas de emergencia de los edificios y algunos en el centro. Rodeando a una solitaria figura mucho más fornida y alta.

— Mi moral me dice que debemos llegar a un acuerdo común, pero mi mente racional me dice que haga todo lo contrario —Habló Santino con voz totalmente cordial, posible y congruentemente, iluminando a los presentes con su exótico acento italiano—. Aunque... Ninguna de las dos me conviene. Claro que la primera, a ustedes sí. Tengo paciencia, pero no me obliguen a escoger por ustedes, por favor — Eso último lo había dicho con toda la acidez que su elegancia le permitía mostrar.

Mas en lugar de recibir palabras, en un parpadeo se encontró cara a cara con un chico un poco alto, con rostro tan pálido como el suyo. Las opciones de alejarse o destrozar al impertinente chico dejaron de ser factibles. Con cierto tedio se dedicó a detallarlo. Este chico tenía un extraño peinado de color oscuro y reflejos violáceos. La cara maquillada con demasiado aditamento cosmético, los labios delgados sobresalían en un exagerado color púrpura o violeta, las líneas definidas por sobre los ojos, pintadas de un negro brillante, resaltando los vacíos ojos metálicos; su rostro era agudo, entre juvenil y aniñado; su constitución corporal era delgada, definida y curvilínea. Sus ropas eran negras, con cadenas y artículos de metal. Su cara también tenía metal. Sus fracciones perforadas por argollas o —en término común— _piercings._ Era un _chico_. Se maquillaba, pero algo le decía que no era para ocultar su llamativa apariencia "nata", sino para llamar la atención en un estilo misterioso y gótico. _Chico Punk_. No supo catalogarlo como ingenioso o egocentrista.

El chico le sonrió ampliamente. Creyendo que el mutismo del sujeto exótico era por su cercanía. Santino de verdad quería pensar que no era lo que parecía ser.

— No nos interesa un "acuerdo común". Podríamos... hmmm, no sé... ¿Sacar tus entrañas y después reírnos en _acuerdo común?_ — Contestó el chico Punk con sorna.

— Polémico — Replicó Santino, un poco aburrido—. Debería sentirme amenazado¿no?

Estaba esperando cierta comprensión, no apatía. Ah, pero no estaba decepcionado de su teoría sobre los jóvenes.

— Deberías — Se regodeó uno de ellos.

Santino se preguntaba si sería buena idea eliminarlos y dejar al menos uno que fuera lo suficientemente listo como para tomarle en serio. Pero la respuesta vino inmediatamente de su razonamiento: Los jóvenes nunca son lo suficientemente serios —más bien dicho—: _no_ son serios. Nunca lo fueron y nunca lo serán.

Sus oscuros ojos brillaron entre las sombras que bañaban al nauseabundo callejón. Que no se diga que él no se mantuvo con modales.

— No me entretendré en seres tan contradictorios como ustedes, caballeros.

En solo segundos un sonido de telas al friccionar fue lo siguiente que escucharon, un silencio espeluznante se instaló debido a la súbita desaparición del italiano; inmediatamente después se escuchó un grito estrangulado. Cada uno sintió sus sentidos agudizando, pero eso no evitó que escanearan a su derredor, buscando la fuente del sonido. Contaban con una perfecta vista a pesar de la oscuridad, pero no estaba resultando. Incluso los sonidos de la ciudad parecían haber desaparecido, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Mas un segundo auto pasó e iluminó con sus luces altas el oscuro callejón, indicándoles que el mundo seguía girando sobre su eje, y solo sus sentidos les jugaban malas pasadas.

Un jadeo ahogado desde una esquina alejada les hizo girarse a una velocidad casi imposible y hacerles notar a una figura, alta y con cabello oscuro, que sostenía con una sola mano el cuello de uno de sus compañeros. Santino sonreía de manera depredadora y no dejaba de vislumbrar como el chico se retorcía ante su mano opresora. Rodeando el, aparentemente, frágil cuello.

»— ¿No es esto divertido? — Comentó casualmente. Sin dejar de sonreír y sintiendo, debido a su acción, como los demás se movilizaban sin impedimentos, rodeándole en una posición que sugería el de una manada de lobos acorralando a su presa. No impidió que su adrenalina subiese céntimos de nivel. Después de todo, la acción era siempre bienvenida en su rutinaria vida—. ¿Sabían que un ser tan complicado como un vampiro puede morir por una herida infringida de manera limpia y exacta? Curioso… como un simple mortal.

— ¡Suéltalo! — Exigió el dichoso líder. Claramente no prestando atención a la expresión de casi profunda meditación de Santino.

— ¿Por qué?

— Te lo advertimos, suéltalo o encontrarás una muerte dolorosa — Un paso hacia adelante y el chico procedía a hacer una seña imperceptible al ojo mortal. Sus compañeros se movían al paso de su líder. Estratégicamente se colocaban en posiciones que les permitirían caerle al "viejo" y poder degustarle sin problemas, literalmente.

— ¿Por qué? — Inquirió el italiano, nuevamente. Decir que tal advertencia le había causado temor era como decir que el Príncipe Travieso jugaba dentro de las normas establecidas. He ahí la paradoja de dos situaciones que nunca llegarían a pasar, y al mismo tiempo todo se puede con los incentivos correctos. Pero estaba divagando demasiado.

— Porque… — Siseó uno de ellos, captando desde su punto de vista la mofa—. Naturalmente no sabes con quién te enfrentas, viejo.

Santino se estremeció en una risa fresca. Oh, eso sí era divertido. Negando levemente con la cabeza se decía que los jóvenes eran demasiado contradictorios. Obviamente, los demás se ofendieron por su reacción. Uno de ellos no esperó a que le dieran luz verde y se lanzó en un rugido, sin contar que su movimiento había sido previsto segundos antes de ser efectuado.

"_La mente sin barrera alguna es como un libro abierto, listo para ser leído... o profanado, en el caso del pensamiento_" Memoraba Santino, carente de escrúpulos, mirando cada uno de los nimios movimientos como si fuesen en cámara lenta. Calculó su propio tiempo y velocidad. Giró sobre sí mismo, lanzando al mismo tiempo al chico que aún se retorcía, directo al otro imprudente. No necesitó hacer más.

La velocidad, la distancia y la potencia del lanzamiento fueron tan abrumadoras que ambos chicos salieron despedidos, estrellándose contra una de las paredes con un horrible golpe seco. Algunos sonidos audibles le comprobaban que tal vez unos cuantos huesos se habían roto. Con suerte, tal vez el cráneo de alguno de ellos, o el cuello. Como mala, el grupo perdería dos elementos. Respectivamente en pensamientos de Santino y la camada.

Sonrió fríamente ante la posibilidad. Y el silencio recayó de pronto. Los demás chicos habían retrocedido como animales asustados, pero no dejaron de mostrar sus fieras expresiones, y los antes afectados se levantaron de una forma mucho más inverosímil que antes. Uno de ellos tenía la pierna en una posición en la que sobresalía la tibia, por debajo de la rodilla, fuera de los músculos y la carne. El chico siseó de dolor cuando él mismo, con un movimiento de la misma pierna, hizo al hueso regresar a su posición con un sonoro 'crack'. Sabía que la herida cerraría por su cuenta, así que ¿Por qué preocuparse? El otro, solo tenía una contusión en la cabeza, la cual sangraba profusamente. Al poco tiempo dejó de hacerlo y al parecer, la herida estaba cerrada.

Una persona normal se hubiese horrorizado con la facilidad con que la humanidad teme a lo _diferente_. Por supuesto, estas personas no eran normales.

Santino inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado. Gesto de curiosidad... falsa, claro.

— Bueno, eso fue poco educado. ¡Ah, sí... No me he presentado debidamente y ya estoy "confraternizando" con ustedes. Sí, muy grosero de mi parte — Se decía a sí mismo con tanta casualidad que hasta era hilarante.

Extendió un brazo flexionado hacia el interior y luego lo bajó en una reverencia que se consideraría elegante.

— Mi nombre es Santino...

— ¿Acaso te preguntamos, viejo? — Le cortó el "líder" casi en un rugido. Mostrándole los caninos y siseando.

Santino le ignoró como si de un mosquito se tratase. Y como si alguien le hubiese regresado el saludo. Cosa que nadie hizo. Pero ¡vamos¿desde cuándo los jóvenes son educados?

— Gusto en conocer a la Camada de LA — Volvió a decir en tono cordial. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo estaba su coraje. Aunque tenía paciencia para rato... Bueno, siendo sinceros, casi estaba por cachetear al chico. Pero se obligó a sonreír. Frío, pero sonreía—. Como uno de _los Primeros Antiguos_, y representante de la _Asamblea_, les propongo que se unan a la causa del _Príncipe_ de nuestra raza.

Si esperaba expresiones incrédulas o de arrepentimiento, se decepcionaría del resultado, pues su propia conciencia le decía que pedía demasiado. Y mientras él pensaba en los valores perdidos de la humanidad al paso de las Eras, las "inmorales" criaturas se limitaron a tomar una posición adecuada a la "situación", con sus mandíbulas abiertas, mostrando sus filosos colmillos. Cuando Santino decidió que sus pensamientos pasaban a segundo plano, captó varios siseos. Se topó con la necesidad de crear una estrategia.

Bien, toda la Camada le rodeaba, con la expresión de hambriento sadismo y esos ojos luminosos de significado simple: la-cena-está-servida. Podría regresarles la moneda. Con intereses. Ah, pero solo un pensamiento le detuvo de hacer lo que su lógica le decía: No elimines a los posibles _candidatos_ _suicidas_ en la guerra.

— No tenemos ninguna maldita razón para creerte — Escuchó la respiración de alguien a su lado, comprobando con rotundidad que pensaba demasiado. Normalmente nadie, sin su consentimiento, se le acercaría de esa manera—. "Los Antiguos" son solo un _mito_.

Entrecerró los ojos y con un movimiento rápido tomó al chico por el cuello (sí, el mismo chico, de nuevo) como si fuese un muñeco inerte y lo oprimió hasta que un enfermizo 'crack' le indico que se lo había roto. Su movimiento solo sirvió — en lugar de asustarlos hasta hacerlos suplicar— para que los demás se le vinieran encima. En modo '¡Te desgarraremos, porque somos los Poderosos Inmortales Chupa Sangre de éste territorio!'.

Suspiró.

"_Y ahí vamos de nuevo... ¿Quién dijo que las masas de descerebrados jóvenes, **aún** hormonales, debían servir a la causa?..._

_...Oh, claro, quién más podría ser... Como te odio, Lestat"_

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Casa de los Gritos. Situación: Charla casual entre un pelirrojo con cara de angelito y un chico de ojos violáceos con cara de circunstancias.

— No estoy seguro, no me gusta... es más, no quiero.

— Suenas completamente infantil¿lo sabías?

Daniel, el chico de ojos violetas y cabellos oscuros, negó frustradamente.

— Sueno racional.

Armand, el chico de ojos pardos y cabello pelirrojo, frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. Contempló sus posibilidades en cuestión de segundos y al instante, su rostro fue iluminado por una expresión felina.

Daniel tragó saliva.

— Me gusta cuando te haces el difícil — Comentó Armand en todo sedoso. Acercándose con pasos ligeros, pero seguros.

— Y a mí no me gusta que juegues a ese jueguito tuyo — Puntualizó Daniel, tratando de ser conciliador. Solo que un Vampiro sexy y a la vez angelical, impedía tal acción.

— Oh, eso no fue lo escuché la última vez que te encontré — Arrulló el pelirrojo, sentándose sobre su regazo. Regalándole una sonrisa y jugando distraídamente con uno de sus rizos.

Daniel no le aguantó la mirada, desviándola directo por encima del hombro del otro, y se obligó a mostrarse lo menos afectado posible.

— Tú fuiste la razón de mi huída.

— Pero regresaste a mis brazos cuando te encontré.

Daniel frunció el entrecejo. No necesitaba decirlo, pero sí recordárselo.

— Porque estaba alucinando por falta de tu sangre.

— ¿Y eso no te dice que debes permanecer a mi lado, por siempre?

— No — gruñó—, me dice que debo alejarme de ti.

— ¿Y cómo me dices eso que de verdad _debes_ alejarte de mí? — Cuestionó Armand, fingiendo ignorancia y una expresión inocente.

Daniel resopló.

— Sabes muy bien por qué.

— Nop, no lo sé...

Daniel gruñó. ¡Estaba jugando con él!... Joder¡Estaba jugando!

— Eres una maldita droga¿lo sabías? Me haces alucinar, sentirme muy bien, quererte, desearte hasta la locura y volverme loco. Eso eres: una adicción. Y, permíteme decir, no me gusta como estoy terminando.

Armand escondió su divertida expresión entre el hueco del cuello y el hombro de Daniel. Ya veía venir ese comentario. Jugar al estira y afloja siempre era más interesante que un sumiso pelinegro de hermosos ojos violetas.

— Cuando te encontré, sucio, decaído y desesperado por la necesidad, me dio la impresión de que no querías alejarte de mí nunca más.

— Y tu ego sube a un nivel casi imposible — Contraatacó Daniel, empujando de su regazo al pelirrojo.

Y con un fuerte 'thum', Armand cayó al suelo y reprimió un quejido. Si bien tenía la constitución de un chico de 17, aún era pesadito. Sus posaderas habían recibido todo el peso, y sí, le había dolido.

— Eso fue grosero de tu parte — Espetó llevándose una mano a su parte posterior-inferior y frunciendo el entrecejo. No esperaba que el pelinegro se pusiera tan... tan recio.

Daniel enarcó una ceja, imitando la elegancia que suele derrochar su creador. Y Armand se encontró pensando que su influencia causaba buenas reacciones en ese bello chico. Saltarle encima y _hacérselo_ en esos momentos era un pensamiento que le embotó por una fracción de segundo, mientras Daniel volvía a tragar en seco reconociendo la mirada hipnotizante.

— Grosero es como me miras ahora y no te comportas conforme a lo que eres — Casi al instante siguiente se arrepintió de lo último que dijo. Se reprendía por no cuidar lo que decía, con el propósito de saltar del sillón y salir de esa habitación lo más rápido que su dote le permitía. Pero el peso adicional de algo... o alguien le impidió su cómica huida.

— Danny, me lo hubieses dicho desde un principio — Una sonrisa perversa surcó el rostro de Armand y Daniel se vio imposibilitado de dejar de contemplarlo como un idiotizado—. ¿Jugamos al alumno travieso — dedo señalándose a sí mismo—, y al grande — dedo dibujando contornos en el pecho firme de Danny—, atractivo — dedo bajando por el vientre— y sexy profesor? — dedo peligrosamente cerca de cierta parte de la cual los hombres se enorgullecen o se humi... dejémoslo en se enorgullecen.

Daniel se removió incómodo, maldiciéndose interiormente debido al roce que generó su acción y la sonrisa más acentuada del otro. Contemplaba sus opciones: podría utilizar su hermetismo vampirice; podría, por primera vez, rehusarse de forma cortante; podría ignorar la fría mano bajando por su vientre desnudo, ignorar esos labios que besaban la piel expuesta de su cuello, podría ignorar tanto... Pero como bien dicen, las cosas que no quieres hacer, simplemente no las haces, ni mucho menos las piensas. Solo te rehúsas. Sobrepasando su conflicto interior, Daniel se vio besando esos labios que lo traían de cabeza, tan apasionadamente que ninguno de los dos dio importancia al sonido chirriante de la puerta al ser abierta.

— Lestat requiere una reunión — Habló una voz baja, pero jovial. La puerta fue cerrada del mismo modo, y la risita que dejó escapar Jesse fue escuchada por ambos chicos.

Ninguno de los dos se molestó en romper el beso, hasta largos y deliciosos segundos después.

— Mmmmm... Pensé que me darías más lucha — No había sonado decepcionado, al contrario, parecía estar satisfecho.

Y Daniel no se sintió de la misma forma. Algo como una mezcla de ese penetrante sentimiento de adoración y decepción trataban de imponerse en sus facciones. Él no era un juguete. Él no era la mascota del amo. Él era la creación del creador, sí, pero no era su propiedad.

— Mejor vayamos con los demás.

Había hecho lo posible por no sonar apático, y lo había logrado. Le aliviaba que Armand no pudiese leerle el pensamiento. Ventajas de ser su creación. Desembarazándose de la posición, se dirigió hacia la salida. Con un último suspiro dejó la habitación y al chico pelirrojo sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Armand sonrió, triste y frustrado.

— Se me acaban las cartas.

Él no era despistado, mucho menos estúpido como para no ver lo que hacía el pelinegro. Estaba reprimiéndose, tratando de alejarse de él. De su creador. Y eso, él, no lo permitiría.

Al punto de casi llegar a la puerta de la sala, algo le detuvo. Un ligero sonido, ahogado y sumamente irritante, atravesó sus barreras y cruzó su subconsciente, por lo que a él le pareció una eternidad. Reprimiendo una mala palabra, se llevó una mano a la frente y respiró profundo. Algunos segundos pasaron y finalmente se recompuso. Salió de la habitación como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque, en lugar de tomar el camino a la sala —que no parecía sala— pasó de ella y salió de la residencia. Sintiendo el aire congelado, pero sin afectarle en realidad, se encaminó con las manos en los bolsillos y el cabello ondeando, perdiéndose entre las sombras.

En la sala, todos lo habían notado. Y coincidieron en mandarle una mirada un poco contrariada al rubio, sentado en el sillón central, y ambas pelirrojas sentadas una al lado de la otra detrás de él.

Lestat sonrió ligeramente.

— No pensé que se liberara a sí mismo tan rápido — Rió suavemente—, y aún no supe dónde lo tenían.

Jesse elevó una ceja, levantó un dedo y se lo llevó a los labios.

— Serviría si pregunto¿de qué hablas? — Daniel asintió solemne junto a ella.

—...O por ejemplo¿qué tiene que ver 'Mandy? — Añadió Mael en tono distraído. Armand le mataría si descubre que le llama así cuando no está presente. Pero era divertido.

— O¿Por qué no estábamos enterados de la desaparición de uno de los nuestros? — Se les unió Louis, entendiendo la frase que Jesse y Daniel no captaron. Frunciendo el entrecejo en claro signo de '¡Esto me lo explicas con lujo de detalles!'.

'Stat amplió su sonrisa.

— No. La paciencia es algo que ustedes saben adoptar muy bien, se lo aseguro. Lo descubrirán por sí mismos dentro de algunas horas.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Hogwarts. Día de reinicio de clases.

— Me gustaría que dejaras de evitarme todas las malditas mañanas — Espetó un moreno de ojos verdes un sábado, claro, en la mañana. Justo frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Draco, cruzado de brazos y en pose... Malfoy (**N.A:** No_ tiene otra mejor forma de describirse_), se inclinó ligeramente y besó los labios carmesí del Gryffindor, tomándolo desprevenido. Cabe aclarar que Harry no se opuso y enredó sus brazos en el cuello del rubio, mientras éste le estrechaba por la cintura.

— ¡OH, POR MERLÍN SANTO¡_ESO_ EN OTRO LUGAR! — Les interrumpió la estridente voz de Ronald Weasley... Hubo una pausa evaluadora y el pelirrojo les separó, señalando ferozmente a Draco y de reojo a Harry— ¡MEJOR DICHO¡NO EN MI PRESENCIA!

Draco le fulminó con sus plateados ojos y le arrebató al moreno, suavemente. Harry reprimió la risita que le provocaba ver los gestos asesinos de un feroz León y un... feroz Veela.

— Una de dos, Weasley, o te acostumbras o te sacas los ojos. No dejaré de besar a **mi** novio solo porque a ti te infarte.

Ron quiso protestar, pero alguien se le vino encima, colgándose y plantándole el beso de su vida.

— Preciosos días, mi _Gatito_ — Saludó Blaise entre los 'muack' continuos de los besos de mariposa que le siguieron al primero. Ron se permitía "atacar" por Binny, rodeando al castaño con sus brazos.

— Eso era tan... — Comenzó Draco, con una mueca indescifrable.

— ¡Lindos! — Terminó Harry en su fase de búrlate-de-tus-congéneres como todo un Sly lo haría. Naturalmente, ninguno de los dos chicos le hicieron el mínimo caso. Después del beso — que fue para el reto Guinness— se alejaron con la cara de enamorados que se cargan desde que salieron de la enfermería. Dejando solos a los Líderes de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

— ¿Crees que Weasley sea de esos que caigan en el chantaje?

— Draco... — Vino la advertencia. No obstante, Harry le tomó de la mano.

Draco se limitó resoplar, aceptando la otra mano y jugando con ella. Se quedaron un buen número de minutos, en silencio. Pese a su tranquilidad y confort, Draco halló la necesidad de destruirlo abordando el tema que le estaba dando una jaqueca de las buenas desde el día pasado.

— Mi padrino no tomó muy bien nuestro último encuentro, quiere que le visitemos hoy, después de la cena.

Harry se tensó imperceptiblemente. Girándose, miró directamente a los ojos de su novio. Un poco escéptico, se dispuso a amonestarle sobre no haberle dicho antes, y no haber evitado esa reunión. Pero, la seriedad en el rostro del Slytherin le hizo reconsiderar sus prioridades. Sí, tenía que ponerse a pensar con seriedad. Ahora más que nunca.

— Está bien — Recordando algo que debía reprocharle, Harry le dio un golpe en el pecho, con el puño cerrado y Draco le miró desconcertado.

— ¿Y eso a qué se debió?

— Tú, _Mister _Manipulador — Tono acusador—¿crees que olvidaría lo que has estado haciendo? — No que estuviera mal el beso. Lo atribuía a su estado más desequilibrado que la dieta que le daban—. ¿Por-qué-me-evitas?

Draco abrió la boca formando una 'O', en total comprensión, y la cerró de inmediato. Estrechando la mano morena, casi inconscientemente, como si temiese que se alejase.

— No es que te evite, amor, pero he tenido ciertos... contratiempos.

— ¿Y esos son...?

— Situaciones.

— ¿Y...? — Presionó Harry, con un gesto de su muñeca libre. Su mirada se suavizó, en un intento de confortarlo y que dejara su frialdad de lado.

Draco apretó los labios, aprensivo. Miró largamente la paciencia que desprendían esos ojos verdes y, más que nunca, el cariño y preocupación. No enojo, no molestia, desagrado o dudas.

Y se vio imposibilitado de una negativa. ¡Por Circe! Era endemoniadamente manipulable cuando se trataba de _esos_ ojos esmeraldas.

Suspiró. Rumiando algo por lo bajo como respuesta.

— Me perdí¿me lo repites?

Draco repitió su declaración entre dientes— Mareo, estomago revuelto, insomnio, vómito — Hizo una mueca de dolor ante lo último—. _Malestares Matinales_.

Harry, consternado, parpadeó varias veces y soltó un gran 'Oooooh'.

— Compartimos el em... — Miró a los lados y terminó susurrando—: Ya-Sabes-Qué.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior, deteniendo la nada decente risa que pugnaba por salir de sus labios ante el 'Ya-Sabes-Qué' del chico en estado— No. No creo que lo compartamos _todo_.

Ante la mirada confundida del pelinegro, Draco elevó una mano hasta acomodar un mechón azabache en su lugar, para luego acariciar su rostro. Harry cerró los ojos ante la caricia, provocando que el Sly sonriera.

— ¿Conoces el síndrome de Couvade?

Harry hizo un gesto, incrédulo.

— Eso es crónico. No creo que en realidad pase.

— Está comprobado — Contradijo Draco—. ¿En serio sabes sobre este... síndrome?

— Uh¿la verdad?... solo lo básico — Avergonzado.

Draco suspiró.

— ¡Hey! Yo no soy como tú o como Herm, no ando devorando cada libro que se me cruce.

Draco se cruzó de brazos, estudiándolo.

— Bien, no importa, de todos modos el que sufre los síntomas soy yo, pero en otro sentido más fuerte. Yo atravieso la etapa que deberías estar pasando tú. No importa en serio — Agregó ante la cara culpable de Harry.- Nunca me ha gustado estar de lado — Comentó con una sonrisa superior, siendo recompensado con una sonrisa tímida, pero agradecida—. Como iba diciendo¿sabías que las personas en estado liberan mayor cantidad de hormonas?

Harry negó lentamente.

— Pues lo hacen, y las glándulas que segregan esas hormonas son estimuladas artificialmente para el em... — Suspiró, frustrado—, Ya-Sabes-Qué. Necesitas de hormonas (las cuales te harán un poco... un poco menos tú) debido a que el... Ya-Sabes-Qué requiere esas hormonas, y como hombre tu cuerpo no las produce como en la mujer. Las pociones que has estado tomando son las que la soportan... —Harry asintió nuevamente, comprendiendo—. Pero como aún no se ha detectado una forma de saber qué tanto se necesitan o qué tanto sobran, se te da una cantidad específica que creen correcta. No hay diferencia, el resultado nunca ha sido correcto, así que tu cuerpo elimina aquellas que sobran. Eso hace que las personas a tu alrededor sean afectadas por las hormonas que desprendes. No que a los demás les afecten, siendo magos, son eliminadas, pero como yo... inconscientemente... eeehh... deseé participar en el... Ya-Sabes-Qué, indirectamente tu cuerpo acepta el mío como catalizador y no a tu magia para eliminarlo.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Deseaste participar en el Ya-Sabes-Qué y obtuviste...?

— Malestares — Admitió Draco, con una adorable sonrojo.

Harry abrió más sus verdes ojos (si es que se puede) totalmente atónito. "_Oh. Dios Mío. ¿Sonrojo? Draco-Príncipe-de Hielo-Malfoy ¡Sonrojado!... Tsk una cámara, cómo hubiese deseado una cámara en estos momentos... tengo un complejo con las cámaras y sé que no importa... Seehh, soy "inusual"_"

— ¡El mundo se acaba¡Un Malfoy se sonroja! Debería mandarlo al Profeta — Declaró abiertamente sus pensamientos, sin pudor ni afectado por la mirada asesina de su novio.

— Nadie te va a creer si no tienes pruebas — Puntualizó el Slytherin con una sonrisa torcida.

Harry hizo una mueca burlona.

— Pero puedo mostrarlo en un pensadero.

Draco elevó una ceja y le tomó de la barbilla para verlo directamente a los ojos. Para ver que, ciertamente, Harry lo decía en serio a pesar del brillo travieso de sus ojos.

— Los pensaderos son raros y caros. Sé que tienes el suficiente bien monetario para pagarlo, pero no creo que poseas uno.

— No lo tengo — Admitió Harry quitando con suavidad la mano del otro—. Pero el profesor Dumbledore me podría hacer el favor — Una sonrisa traviesa se perfiló en sus labios y sus ojos brillaron más. A Draco no le gustó ni un poco—, hasta creo que le gustaría ayudarme.

— ¡Oh, no lo harás!

— ¡Oh, sí lo haré!

— ¿Humillarías a tu novio solo por diversión? — Espetó el rubio Veela, simulando ofensa.

— ¿Humillarte con solo un sonrojo? — Regresó Harry, escéptico.

Draco suspiró.

— Estamos dando vueltas a lo imposible — Constató resignado.

— ¿Qué tiene de imposible?

— Que estemos discutiendo por una simple reacción de mi cuerpo traicionero.

Harry terminó sonriendo.

— Eres un exagerado.

— Soy un Slytherin — Obtuvo como respuesta de un sonriente y orgulloso Draco.

— Sin duda alguna — Aceptó dirigiendo a ambos al Gran Comedor.

Antes de dar vuelta a la esquina, Draco miró por sobre su hombro.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Unos minutos después, dos sombras se recargaban en donde antes habían estado los Líderes de dos de las Casas más influyentes de Hogwarts.

— A ver, Yaxley, descifremos esto — Habló uno de ellos, adjudicándose con anticipo la posibilidad de una buena noticia.

— No hay nada que descifrar, es de conocimiento común la relación de Malfoy y Potter — Alegó el más alto de ellos.

— Si serás... ¿Acaso no ves lo que yo veo...?

— Obviamente no, Mulciber.

Mulciber suspiró llevándose una mano a la cara.

— Olvídalo, mejor vayamos con Avery y Carrow, me da la impresión de que esto lo encontrarán interesante.

— Tenemos clases...

— ¿Y...?

Viendo que no podría cambiar de opinión a su compañero de Casa, resolvió hacer lo que le pedía con la idea de cobrársela en otro momento por hacerle perderse el primer día de clases después de la vacaciones de verano. Sobre todo, no encontrando la razón del entusiasmo de Mulciber. Solo eran Malfoy y Potter dando sus cursis demostraciones de amor, no le veía lo interesante. Con una mueca de desagrado ante la imagen rememorada, se alejó con el otro chico, directo a las mazmorras de Slytherin.

Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron arruinados al encontrarse cara a cara con Crabbe, Goyle y Nott. Y no tenían una cara amigable que digamos.

— Ehhh... Nott¿Qué hacen aquí? — Habló por fin Mulciber, no exento del nerviosismo que empezaba a embargarle. Y Theodore lo sabía.

— Deberíamos hacerles la misma pregunta — Intercedió Vincent, acariciando los nudillos de su puño, más que preparado para encontrarse con una nariz aristocrática. Para más pistas: la de Mulciber o Yaxley.

Yaxley tragó en seco, sin despegar la vista de aquellos poderosos puños de Crabbe. Y sobre todo la sonrisa anticipada de Goyle. Por otra parte, el sosiego que destilaba la alta figura de Nott no era ni por mucho tranquilizadora.

— Paseando como cualquier otro estudiante haría — Contestó Mulciber, decidido.

— Oh. En ese caso¿es necesario estar en las sombras — Señaló Theodore ligeramente con la cabeza el lugar de donde los habían visto salir— y espiar a otra gente solo por un paseo?

Mulciber no le contestó, y mucho menos le miró.

— ¿Y tú, Yaxley?

—...

— Me lo suponía.

Ambos chicos ya esperaban la llegada de los golpes de Goyle y Crabbe, visiblemente asustados. Nunca llegaron. Lo que sí que no esperaron fue la mano que les oprimió la garganta y les levantó con demasiada facilidad, aplastándolos contra la pared.

— Pongamos en claro algo — Comenzó Theodore, evaluador—. Ustedes espiaban a alguien¿verdad? — No hubo contestación. Soltando un gruñido de fastidio, Theodore cerró con fuerza sus manos y las gargantas se oprimieron ante la fuerza. Ambos chicos jadearon en busca del aire que indudablemente no pasaría si Nott seguía apretando. Así que asintieron, difícilmente, y el agarre se aflojó solo un poco—. Bien, así está mejor... Como iba diciendo, ustedes espiaban a alguien, ese alguien era mimejor _amigo_ — Sus manos estaban por crisparse, pero se detuvo antes de ahogarlos—, y a su _novio_. Tengo la curiosidad¿Por qué?

Y como requería de una respuesta congruente, Theodore les soltó, dejándoles caer sin piedad ante los jadeos desesperados de los chicos por recuperar el valioso aire. Yaxley fue el primero en recuperar el oxígeno necesario, y le miraba de forma aturdida, con una mano en el pecho. Al lado del otro, Mulciber se frotaba el cuello y respiraba agitadamente.

— No era nuestra intención — Se "disculpó" Yaxley.

— Claro que no — Soltó Vincent, sarcástico.

— ¡Es en serio! — Espetó Mulciber, irritado. Y al mismo instante cerró la boca. Les había levantado la voz a los _Guardaespaldas_.

Theodore elevó una mano ante el avance que estaba efectuando Goyle, con la clara idea de sacarle las respuestas a golpes.

— Que les quede claro, novatos, sus estúpidas andadas y acciones para preescolares arruinaran todo¿entienden? — Ambos aludidos intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas—. Sobre todo — Remarcó—, si espían al Líder. ¿Qué idiotez les poseyó para espiar a Draco Malfoy¿Creen qué no se dio cuenta?

— Yo... ¿De qué demonios hablas? — Exclamó Yaxley, totalmente fuera de plano.

Theodore entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente. Con un movimiento rápido tomó al chico por el cuello de la túnica y lo acercó hasta casi rozarse las narices.

— Aléjate del hijo del Comandante del Lord Oscuro — Susurró con voz gélida y le soltó con brusquedad.

El chico abrió los ojos como platos y sin decir 'con permiso', tomó al otro chico del brazo y lo arrastró con él, fuera de la vista de los divertidos Guardaespaldas.

— Muy astuto. Un hecho no constatado, pero tampoco negado — Alabó Vincent y terminó riendo.

Theodore se encogió de hombros, con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Deberíamos decirle a Draco? — Dijo Gregory con cierta preocupación. La simple acción de espiar, tan patéticamente, no era su preocupación. Pero sí eso de decirle a Carrow, mucho peor, a Avery.

— No le veo el caso — Contestó Theodore.

— Podrían averiguarlo — Comentó Vincent, también preocupado.

— No creo que lo figuren... — Dijo Thed vagamente. Aunque pensándolo mejor, los Slytherins son demasiado observadores para su propia salud—. Solo, no lo dejen cerca de algún Slytherin que no sea del Círculo Interior.

Los otros dos chicos asintieron con resolución. Y con eso abandonaron el pasillo.

Cuando Theodore dijo 'no lo dejen...' se refería a Harry. Sí, ellos ya sabían del embarazo... ¿Cómo? Draco mismo se lo dijo. Y por primera vez desde que habían conocido a Thed, éste había adoptado una expresión de total shock, para al final abrazar a Draco de una forma no muy suya. Vincent y Gregory lo habían tomado más a la ligera. Mucho más que Theodore, quien se había tomado el propósito de ser el guardaespaldas del Gry, sin importar que no lo conociera mucho. Después de todo, era el bebé de Draco el que se gestaba en Harry. Y aún no sabía el por qué de la facilidad del cambio de 'Potter' a 'Harry'. Simplemente dejó de ser el Niño-Que-Vivió para ser solo... Harry. Solo Harry.

"_Ahora... ¿A dónde tenía que ir?_" Theodore Nott se llevó una mano a la cara. Sintiéndose estúpido por... bueno, por la estupidez que acaba de hacer. "_Olvidé ver a Nev en todo el día_" hizo algo impropio a su actitud y que últimamente se le hacia constante: Gimoteó lastimeramente y salió disparado en una carrera directo a los Invernaderos, donde seguro estaría su novio.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

— ¿Se les ofrece algo, caballeros? — Inquirió Madame Pomfrey al ver entrar a Draco y Harry a su enfermería.

— Veníamos a lo del chequeo de... ehhh... — Empezó Harry.

— ¿Del bebé? — Terminó Madame Pomfrey, con cierta diversión.

Draco entornó los ojos.

— Sí, de nuestro bebé — Contestó el rubio, más seguro de sí mismo.

La medimaga les miró severamente, sin embargo, la determinación (en ambos) le hicieron terminar suspirando.

— No es necesario que le diga dónde recostarse¿verdad, Potter?

— Claro, no hay necesidad — Farfulló, dirigiéndose hacía "su" cama, seguido de Draco, quien no sabía si reírse o preocuparse por ese factor. ¿Qué tanto le ocurre como para tener su propia cama?

Los siguientes minutos fueron de total pertenencia de la medimaga, quien chequeaba con varios movimientos de su varita el cuerpo entero y no solo el lugar en el cual residía el pequeño ser.

Por unos instantes —que les perecieron interminables— Pomfrey se había detenido justamente en el vientre, y había crispado los labios, pensativa. Cuando ya pensaron que algo malo ocurría, la medimaga suspiró y le pidió a Harry que se cubriera de nuevo. Draco en ningún momento le había soltado.

— Seis semanas, casi las siete. Desearía emplear un encantamiento de ultrasonido, pero el bebé no me permitiría tal cosa. Tú magia está siendo utilizada casi al 100 por ser el segundo mes y seguirá así por todo el trimestre. Tus niveles hormonales son estables, pero, si no me equivoco¿están siendo balanceados por un catalizador? — Draco asintió ligeramente en lugar de Harry, y para Madame Pomfrey fue suficiente. Aunque el rubio pareció ver una sonrisa en la vieja enfermera—. He de suponer que también come todo lo necesario — No era un interrogante, era un hecho que debía ser efectuado y Harry se vio asintiendo convincentemente—. En ese caso... felicidades, caballeros, van a tener un bebé muy saludable.

Ambos chicos se relajaron, deslizándose por sus labios la sonrisa de puro alivio.

— ¿No necesito nada más que las pociones hormonales? — Preguntó Harry, acomodándose la túnica que el Slytherin le había pasado.

— No. Tomarás las pociones de calcificación, también aquellas que regeneran tu sangre (por si las dudas) y no olvides tomar el nutricional, sigues estando demasiado delgado para mi gusto — Harry hizo un gracioso mohín de disgusto y Draco no pudo evitar el sonreír. Madame Pomfrey se sintió aprobando lo bien que se veían los dos juntos—. Bien, como ya sabrán, los había estado esperando desde hace un tiempo, aunque ciertos... problemas con sus compañeros — Moviendo la cabeza negativamente ante el recuerdo de los malcriados adolescentes víctimas de una broma—, me vi en la necesidad de pedirles que se alejaran por un tiempo, y no creía que su estado fuera tan avanzado como para requerir mi evaluación. Después de todo, usualmente los hombres que se embarazan no suelen notarlo hasta que sienten lo síntomas (que no es muy común) o hasta que es notable. Y sí — Afirmó ante las caras sorprendidas—, el embarazo masculino es, en su mayoría, diferente al femenino. Es el mismo proceso en ambos, pero no las fuentes de alimentación. No hay síntomas porque el bebé no se alimenta completamente de lo que come la "madre", es más factible que lo haga de la magia y probablemente de la sangre.

— ¿Por eso no he sentido tanta hambre?

— ¿Tienes antojos? — El Gryffindor asintió—. Entonces, sí, por eso mismo no has tenido tantos deseos de alimentarte más allá de tus hábitos rutinarios — Ambos chicos no pensaban que los antojos fuesen rutinarios—. Sin embargo — Advirtió con el típico profesionalismo suyo—, las cantidades deben ser mayores¿entendido? No queremos que sufras de una baja de nivel mágico porque el bebé se vio obligado a alimentarse en total de la tuya.

— Por todo lo que ha dicho, nos da a entender que el riesgo supera al resultado que deseamos — Exclamó Draco, inmutable, pero en el interior haciendo anotaciones mentales sobre lo que le provocaba la formación de su... bebé dentro de su amor. Por la misma línea en la cual sobresalía su preocupación.

Madame Pomfrey se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, buscando las palabras correctas para expresar algo que — no por ser inusual— representaba una caótica situación.

— Es como se rige la naturaleza de un embarazado guiado, casi, totalmente mágico — Suspiró—. Señores, ciertos sucesos del ciclo de la vida son creados para ello. Las mujeres fueron creadas para procrear de forma natural, sin magia de por medio, a diferencia de los hombres, quienes fueron creados para fertilizar la nueva vida que crea la fémina. No malinterpreten, no es que esté escrito en piedra, ni mucho menos que yo sea prejuiciosa. Solo es como las cosas giran en el entorno de la vida. Y como dicen, "la magia hace milagros".

— No necesitamos preocuparnos¿verdad? — Habló Harry, un poco tembloroso. Calmándose ligeramente al sentir una fría mano deslizándose hasta tomar la suya.

— No, pero si hay algo que noten fuera de lugar, vengan de inmediato. Las pociones están al lado suyo — Señalando al lado de Draco—. Es todo, jóvenes, buenas noches. Los espero el próximo trimestre.

Y con eso, se retiró a su despacho.

Draco era una persona muy hermética, los gestos mimosos eran escasos, y solo ocurrían cuando eran explícitamente necesarios. Más tarde, Harry averiguó que aquella mañana en que le había saludado con un beso y apretado contra sí, fue debido a que Draco estaba descolocado por el malestar matutino. Le desilusionó un poco enterarse que el Slytherin era solo capaz de mostrarse cariñoso cuando su carácter se aturdía. Mas sus pensamientos fueron destrozados al sentir como Draco se acercaba y le abrazaba fuertemente.

Harry no supo como reaccionar.

— Le pediré a Dumbledore que nos dé una habitación privada, no dejaré que pases por esto solo. Y sabes a lo que me refiero con 'solo'.

El Chico Dorado inclinó ligeramente su cabeza, levemente aprensivo. Aceptando de todos modos.

— Aún así, no creo que haya estado solo desde el principio — Dijo, frotando su mejilla con la de Draco. En respuesta, el rubio le tomó el rostro hasta eliminar el espacio que le separaba de sus labios. No fue un beso apasionado (los que solían compartir más), fue suave y hasta cierto punto casto.

Harry suspiró al sentir como el rubio le separaba.

— Hace tiempo que no me tocas como antes — Habló Harry, feliz de que su voz no saliera afectada.

Draco elevó una mano hasta rozar su rostro, sin palabras, detallando cada contorno. Hasta llegar a los labios y ser detenido cuando la mano de Harry se le unió para bajarla.

— Tocarte es algo que siempre está presente en cada uno de mis propósitos día a día — Respondió al fin—. Mi deseo hacia ti no ha disminuido, Harry... al contrario, crece cada vez que mis dedos te rozan — Sonrió ligeramente—. Has roto cada una de mis barreras de una manera tan fácil que nunca lo creí posible en mi vida, mucho menos viniendo del que antes consideraba el Héroe Trágico.

— No es una respuesta — Señaló Harry. Alegre por la confesión y confundido por el deseo que le es profesado, pero no efectuado.

— La respuesta no entrará en las que calificarías coherentes o correctas. Te va a molestar y eso es lo menos que deseo en estos momentos.

— Prueba.

— Harry...

El mencionado entornó los ojos por lo bajo.

— Sabes muy bien que no soy el típico Gryffindor que explota fácilmente. También poseo una mente fría, Draco.

Suspirando hondamente, Draco contradecía mentalmente la idea, pero si quería librarse de eso, evitarlo no era el buen camino.

— No me es posible tocarte de nuevo, no hasta que mi herencia salga a flote y no te una a mí cuando más necesitas tu magia para nuestro pequeño.

— ¿Unirme a ti...?

— El enlace, _Cachorro_, aquel que el Veela efectúa después de sus 16. Un enlace de ese calibre requiere una ingente cantidad de magia **pura** — Recalcó. Sabiendo de antemano que no necesitaba más. "¡Draco Malfoy¡Cómo te atreves a mostrar tal cinismo delante de tú pareja!" Draco casi colapsa ante su propia conciencia, pero la acalló. Es que no _podía_ hacerlo, no podría... "_¡Necesito tiempo... ¡Por Salazar, necesito hablar con padre... pero ¡ya!_!"

Trató de que la sonrisa en su rostro no decayera, y Harry pareció no notarlo.

— Oh... Pero — Vacilando, se acercó hasta colocarse sobre su regazo y rozar sus labios—. ¿Tocarme¿No puedes solo... tocarme? — Susurró anhelante. Se preguntaba dónde había quedado su pudor Gryffi.

Y Draco, haciéndose la misma pregunta, rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Harry, estrechándole.

— Puedo hacerlo — Admitió sin sentir la más mínima duda y dándose cuenta de lo fácil que su cuerpo reaccionaba por la sola iniciativa del otro chico.

Harry hizo un sonido que hizo reaccionar "algo" en Draco. Ronronear de _ese_ modo, tan... _sexy_. Porque hay diferentes ronroneos, y _ese_ se lleva el premio al más estimulante de todos.

Y eso que hacía con su oreja era más allá que estimulante. Encontrándose a sí mismo haciendo sonidos que rozarían a los gemidos. "Que poco Malfoyesco te ves"

— Mmmm... Entonces, _hazlo —_ Susurró Harry, mordiendo suavemente la nívea oreja. Destrozando avasalladoramente el cometario desdeñoso de la conciencia de su novio. Deslizando su mano por el firme torso—: Tó-ca-me.

"_Oh, Maldita sea, eso es demasiado_" pensó Draco en la nebulosa de su mente. '¡Espacio abierto y libre para ser explorado!' gritaba cada uno de los suaves y felinos movimientos del moreno.

A pesar de que Draco estaba más que encantado de cumplir el propósito, no tuvo más opción que alejar las manos de aquel cuerpo que se le ofrecía en total voluntad. No quería arriesgarse a ser atrapados en la enfermería. Ese determinado pensamiento le hizo ver lo que en un momento de total claridad consideraría de mínima trascendencia: Sus prioridades pasaron a pertenecer a su cuerpo y corazón. Lo paradójico era que, cuando estaba en blanco, consideraría prudente no pasarse de listo y _aprovecharse_. Y ese era el momento...

Una mano calida en el interior de su camina desabrochada le hizo regresar a la realidad y con ello, devolverle la razón. Separó reticente el cálido cuerpo de su novio, sintiendo la disconformidad en ambos.

— Lo siento, amor, pero primero el bebé y después nosotros — Decía, sacando él mismo la mano de Harry y dándole un beso en compensación.

— Pero...

— Nada — Cortó, tajante y severo—. Necesitas tomar esas nuevas pociones que Madame Pomfrey nos dio.

— Pero... — Quejumbroso y "con ganas".

— ¿Quieres que te las dé en contra de tu voluntad? — Amenazante.

— Grrrr — Fue la "elocuente" expresión.

— Me lo imaginaba — Levantándose de su asiento, le tendió la mano.

— Te odio — Puchero marca: 'Soy un adorable embarazado¡Haz lo que YO digo!' y parándose para encararle. Rechazando de forma grosera e infantil la mano.

—Me amas — Corrigió Draco, presuntuoso a morir y una sonrisa por demás encantadora. Caminando hacía la salida y murmurando un perceptible—: Y yo te amo, pero tú me amas más porque soy apuesto.

— Arrogante — Gruñó Harry, caminando detrás del rubio.

— Malcriado — Le dijo, con una sonrisa altiva.

— Serpiente — Atacó Harry, emparejándose a su paso.

— Vaya, gracias — Burlón y mirándolo de reojo.

A la vista general parecían como si estuviesen discutiendo... cosa que estaban haciendo, pero con falsa molestia. Harry con el ceño pronunciado en gesto enojado y Draco con la sonrisa altiva en signo de total burla. La gente que se iba topando con ellos solo les miraba como si ya extrañaran eso y se alejaban con risitas estúpidas.

— Uh, egomaniaco.

— Prefiero egocentrista, por favor.

— Grrrr... Contigo no se puede.

— Ya deberías saber que a un Slytherin no se le puede insultar por ese lado. Son más halagos que otra cosa — Terminó riendo siniestramente.

— Gracias a Dios soy un Gryffindor, ustedes los Slytherins son macabros y sádicos.

— Envidioso.

Les tomó varios minutos la gran cantidad de motes que les pasaban por la cabeza. Hay que admitir que el más imaginativo fue Harry, pero Draco fue más astuto, y eso que no llegó a los motes agudos. Esos sí estaban para el afanoso explote.

— ¿Te rindes? — Ofreció Draco, con la sonrisa soberbia que le caracterizaba.

— ¡Nunca! — Fue la respuesta, solemne y tozuda. Internamente sabía que ya no podría más.

— ¿Y bien?

— No presiones a tu suerte... — Advirtió Harry, mirando las velas más cercanas a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se hallaban sentados. Era la hora de la cena.

Mientras esperaba la supuesta réplica, Draco tamborileó con sus finos dedos en la dura mesa, mientras su barbilla yacía apoyada sobre su otra mano, claro, sin perder su elegancia.

— ¿Alguna idea...? — Tentó el rubio Sly, su respuesta: un gruñido de parte del pelinegro—. Ok, esto podría durar toda la eternidad y yo estaría contigo siempre, porque por ti haría cualquier cosa — Harry ya estaba sintiendo el encanto de esa sonrisa y esas orbes plateadas—, pero esto no es tu fuerte, amor.

El fondo cursi que pasó por la cabeza de Harry cayó en picado ante el último comentario.

— Tu don de encantarme e insultarme a la vez es arrolladora, mi amor — Gruñó por-quién-sabrá-cuántas-veces en el día.

Y a Draco se le iluminaron los ojos en una fracción de segundo. Dejando de lado el sarcasmo, las palabras fueron perfectamente bien expresadas. Un leve rubor en el Gryffindor indicó que lo había notado. Precisando la reacción de Harry, Draco no dijo nada sobre ello. Empero, el brillo de sus ojos no desapareció en ningún instante.

- Deberíamos encaminarnos con mi padrino –sugirió Draco, instalando su máscara de indiferencia una vez más. Apretando la mano de Harry, sin soltarle, haciéndole entender que era necesario. Harry no se preocupó en preguntarle la razón, posponiendo sus interrogantes para cuando estuviesen a solas... si es que no terminan haciendo otras cosas.

Dirigiéndose a la salida del Gran Comedor, Draco le dirigió una última mirada a su mesa, Slytherin, donde Theodore la captó, asintiéndole en entendimiento.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Mansión Riddle. Little Hangleton.

— Las súplicas no son favorables en tu situación, Fenrir. ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de ese aberrante deseo por un licántropo de tan baja categoría? — Desdeñó Lord Voldemort, señalando el bulto que figuraba ser un cuerpo a sus pies, justo al lado de Fenrir. Todo en un siseo muy bajo, gélido. Lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo el Líder Licántropo lo escuchara, dejando en suspenso horroroso a todo el Circulo Interior.

Cada uno de los sentidos de Fenrir Greyback le gritaba que se pusiera dignamente de pie y dejara su patética posición a los pies de esa serpiente, para hacerle retractar de sus intoxicantes palabras. Para hacerle tragar esas ofensas. Para defender a _su_ licántropo.

— No es solo un licántropo cualquiera, Milord — Se escuchó decir, sumiso. Queriendo desgarrase así mismo por ello.

— ¡EN ESE CASO, EXPLÍCATE! — Rugió ante el silencio. El eco de sus palabras rebotaron en las paredes de piedra oscura y sinuosa, haciendo estremecer a cada uno de los espectadores.

Fenrir se mordió la lengua y respiró profundamente, dándose a sí mismo el temple que le hacía falta.

— Es mi _pareja_, Milord.

Los gestos del Lord se endurecieron y sus ojos se entrecerraron hasta formar dos rendijas de un rojo escarlata. O más bien, de un brilloso rubí, brillante en algo que apenas y pudo interpretar, partiéndose entre el asombro, entendimiento, furia y ambición. El último fue aquel que más mella causo en su ser. _Ambición_ _de_ _poder_... y su confesión era la causante.

Reír o llorar. Esas fueron las dos reacciones que cruzaron como un rayo por la cabeza de Greyback, que sin duda se arrepentía de haberlo dicho. Podría haber dicho que era un capricho, una presa, un juguete, un trofeo... pero no pudo. No podía mentirle al rey de los engaños. No podía mentirle a Lord Voldemort. Aunque su sangre hirviera en deseo de dejarle con la palabra en la boca a esa serpiente humana.

— Llévense a Lupin, ya saben a dónde — Siseó el Lord, llanamente.

— Milord... — Se levantó Fenrir, demasiado rápido, viendo como uno de los Generales cargaba a su licántropo. Estaba a punto de detenerlo, pero Voldemort le indicó con una sola mirada que si se atrevía, moriría en el mismo instante que lo tocara.

Fenrir no se tranquilizó ni un atisbo. Viéndolo desde su retrospectiva, el Lord reprimió el Avada que rozaba su lengua y las chispas que su varita desprendía, escogiendo mejor, su rara vez usada, paciencia.

— Juguemos mis reglas, Fenrir, y pronto tus deseos se harán realidad — Ofreció el siniestro Lord.

Fenrir tuvo una pequeña esperanza. Si se le ofrecía algo, cualquier cosa, pero algo, valía la pena.

— Como usted diga, Milord.

El Innombrable le dio la espalda, sonriendo. Y encarando finalmente a todo sus Generales, se sentó con soberbia en su trono.

— Siempre será como yo diga.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Mazmorras.

La nube que eclipsaba su mente se iba alejando, sintiendo a su derredor los olores, sonidos, sentidos. Todo se sentía lejano, pero a al vez tan vívido. La frialdad en su espalda húmeda, la dureza de su respaldo, sus ropas rozando con crueldad su sensible piel, transpirada y con algunos resquicios de sangre seca. Los olores a moho y penetrante humedad. El frío. Eso era lo que más resentía.

Jadeó, en un esfuerzo por moverse. Y por fin abrió sus dorados ojos, tratando de despertar del letargo enfermizo en que su cuerpo se empecinaba en permanecer, para recuperar cada una de las funciones primordiales.

Trató de sentarse, pero ni siquiera los brazos le respondían debidamente.

— Maldita sea... — Murmuró en otro jadeo, sentía que cada simple acción le costaba la vida. ¿Cómo demonios terminó en ese estado?

— Yo también me preguntaba lo mismo — Resonó un suave susurro que, indiscutiblemente, no fue el suyo.

Remus se sobresaltó tanto que si hubiese estado parado hubiera pegado un salto por el susto.

— ¿Quién está allí? — Buscándolo con la mirada, pero no podía ver más allá de su nariz, debido a tanta oscuridad.

La respuesta nunca llegó. Y Remus sintió que no le agradaba el silencio.

Si bien el silencio no era sordo, tampoco era muy aclarador que digamos. Escuchaba a la perfección las goteras, chillidos de ratas y ecos de sonidos exteriores. Pero no una respiración que le permitiera saber que alguien le acompañaba.

— Siempre pensé... que... una persona nunca podría quedar prendado inmediatamente de otra solo con verla por primera vez — Susurró de nuevo la voz.

Remus esta vez, contuvo el escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal. Y no fue una reacción de miedo, fue exactamente eso lo que le preocupo más. Trató de vislumbrarlo entre tantas sombras, pero no podía, y eso que sus sentidos licanos le ayudaban en la tarea.

— ¿Quién eres?

Está vez, la contestación fue inmediata:

— ¿Importa acaso?

— Para mí sí — Replicó Remus, sorprendiéndose por estar comenzando una plática civilizada, comparándolo con el rudimentario lugar.

Aquel que le hablaba soltó una risa baja.

— No sé si sentirme honrado o preocupado por tu interés en mi... persona.

Remus frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. ¿Pues qué esperaba? Estaban compartiendo la mazmorra. No tenía muchas cosas que hacer... además de averiguar dónde estaba, pero sabía muy bien que no valdría la pena el esfuerzo. Si Fenrir le atrapó... por _esa_ razón, ni siquiera al amo al que le sirve podrá cambiar los hechos.

— ¿Y bien...? — Dijo, obligándose a dejar de lado el tema de Greyback, y concentrándose en las sombras delante de él. Donde sus instintos le decían que se encontraba la otra persona.

— Yo no diría _quién_ — Empezó la voz, serena—, más bien diría _qué_... Y además, no creo que te agrade...

— No estoy en posición de juzgar — Desolado. Después de todo, era un Licántropo señalado por el ministerio como una criatura clase XXXXX (Asesinos, sin posibilidades de socializar con ellos en su metamorfosis.)

Hubo un corto lapso de silencio y Remus se distrajo, estudiando el corte de su palma derecha, esperando. Era un poco profundo, pero afortunadamente no se hallaba infectado, solo esperaba mantenerlo así.

Y la voz pareció encontrar... su voz. Remus esbozó una sonrisa sardónica ante la ironía.

— Bien, en ese caso, cuando lo diga¿me darías la oportunidad de conocerte mejor?

— Claro, no tengo problemas en ello — Concedió Remus, un poco distraído, pero seguro.

— Eres peculiar — El castaño se debatió entre sentirse extrañado u ofendido. La voz rió de nuevo—. Dicen que las rencillas entre razas de diferentes especies evitan que los lazos sentimentales se formen, pero no he visto tal cosa aún, y en estos momentos no impide que uno de esos lazos se este conformando...

— Uh, no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso — Admitió Remus sinceramente. El sujeto era raro. Sí, ya había definido el género de la voz. Era fuerte, grave y con un matiz sereno, casi tranquilizador.

— Oh, tiene mucho que ver, pero¿me dirías tu nombre primero?

Soltó un suspiro errado, debido a una punzada en su mano. Al parecer su cuerpo estaba saliendo del shock que le provocó Greyback. Se dio cuenta que no había respondido y se apresuró a hacerlo.

— Remus, Remus Lupin.

— Un gusto en conocerte... Remus... curioso...

— ¿Perdón?

— Tú nombre: Remus. Un derivado de los nombres Rómulo y Remo, hermanos gemelos. Mitológicamente, los fundadores de la Gran Roma. Pero eso no es lo que me parece curioso... se dice que ambos fueron abandonados y una _Loba_ los adoptó como sus cachorros...

— Oh, muy... curioso de verdad — Fue lo que surgió después del silencio estupefacto de Remus. Él no sabía tan interesante historia y mucho menos que su nombre derivaba de ella. Deseaba saber toda la historia, tal vez se lo preguntaría luego, pero primero lo primero ¿Quién era esta persona y por qué sonaba como si supiera de su condición? Claro que la mayoría lo sabe en el mundo mágico, pero eso no era una excusa suficiente—. ¿Y tu nombre es...?

— Los sirvientes del Lord — Ironía—, me llaman "El Hombre de la Mazmorra" — Y antes de que Remus preguntara, agregó—: Voldemort decidió mejor ocultar...me — Casi le sale el 'ocultar tan valiosa criatura Inmortal'—, pero eso no importa, puedes llamarme Khayman...

— No eres mortal — Fue la escueta respuesta. Y Khayman se sorprendió. De verdad no esperaba que lo averiguara, pero tampoco esperaba ocultárselo. No si quería cumplir su... cometido.

— Cierto — Confesó—. Soy Khayman... soy un _Antiguo_, incluso más antiguo que el actual Líder y Príncipe de los Vampiros... ¡Ah! Y dicen que soy más sabio. No lo sé, si ser sabio es tener miles de años de conocimiento desde el reinado de los egipcios, entonces yo no soy quién para negarlo.

**Continuará...**

_Mister_ Manipulador: Señor Manipulador. Es un término que los Ingleses usan mucho, suena gracioso cuando lo asocias a una frase, es como decir Señor.

Cirse: Era una bruja que siempre se las arreglaba para escapar de los linchamientos de la gente en el pasado. De hecho la mujer lo hacia a propósito, para ver que tanto le tomaba escapar de las llamas y darles un susto de muerte a los muggles. Muy famosa porque nunca lograron quemarla XD. La expresión se consideraría como decir: 'Dios', 'Merlín', etc.

**N.A: **Sé que están enfadadas porque no subí por dos meses, mucho menos ni pistas de mi fic... Pero he tenido un mes de castigo (no es extraño ¬¬U), y el segundo mes, lo mas remarcable fue que la semana que empecé las clases de 5to semestre (o tercer año de Prepa) han sido los mas tediosos y extenuantes, no complicados, pero muy extenuantes. En resimudas: el Colegio dejó de ser de enseñanza para ser de "corrección"... Malditos políticos de mierda que no saben los cambios atroces que no hacen pasar ¬¬#. Y no ha pasado una vez... Todo esto va desde que entré a la prepa ---- Están destrozando mis nervios y mi promedio esta más desestabilizado que la misma política que Bush maneja... Damn it!

Oh dios! Eso fue grandioso, me siento mejor de expulsar mi veneno hacia la estructura Educacional Risas Hasta mis padres le mentan al colegio XDDD. Como sea, creo que muchos de ustedes ya me conocen, así que me ahorro las disculpas por el cargado comentario (risas)

Ahora la nueva forma en que contestaré Reviwes será vía directa, por mail, se me hace mas sencillo y fácil. No puedo hacerlo de golpe (como solia hacerlo) y subir las contestaciones en el cap, asi que espero que me disculpen. Contestare algunas de las dudas más importantes:

**1.— **No! Y Rotundo NO! Baby-Harry&Draco no va a morir ni va a pasarle el horror de los horrores que la mayoría de las autoras les encanta meter para darle Drama a una historia. Me parece torturador, sobre todo cuando yo soy una lectora compulsiva de Harry con pancita; no haré nada malo al nene.

**2.— **Sé que he dejado a Apolo de lado, pero no me gusta poner a una Mary-Suu (Como les gusta llamar los Americanos a los Originales que acaparan la historia), pronto hablaré más sobre su pasado, mejor explicado (de hecho hay un fragmento en que estoy trabajando para el sig cap).

**3.— **Dejé de lado a Gaby (Gabrielle) como segunda creación de Lestat porque me gustaría darle importancia al lazo entre Louis y Lestat. Sí, Gaby es la segunda creación de 'Stat, pero también es su madre... Y no es porque sea pudorosa o cerrada, pero una creación siempre ha sido más que un compañero, amigo, hermano, madre, padre, etc... Más que todo eso han sido amantes... No pretendo profundizar en el lazo Gabriell-Lestat, si bien ya dije que era su creación, no pienso traer esa idea de nuevo. Perdón si ha algunos les pareció fuera de lugar, pero ya dije: es un AU, y eso incluye a los personajes de Anne.

**4.— **Lo de la magia del Bebé... bien... Aquí lo expliqué, en éste cap, espero que halla quedado claro y no salgan mas dudas que aclaraciones risas

**5.—** esto no fue mucho en está pagina, fue en otra en que publiqué Me sentí un poco abrumada por las reacciones recibidas de la relación Regulus-Remus-Reaven... Lo siento mucho si no les gusto, pero esto explica porqué Reav y Siri no se llevan, también porqué Sev y Siri terminaron (aunque faltan varias cosas que aclarar muajajjaja)... No lo voy a cambiar, no me voy a retractar... Hell people... Ni siquiera debería sentirme así de depre, pero siempre he sido afecta a las reacciones bruscas: de un momento a otro están felices y al otro quieren matarme! ... Bueno, el punto es que en el corazón no se manda y Remsy tuvo uno de esos amores platónicos... Luego se aclara mejo esto.

**6.—** Y con cierto punto, me estoy pasando de melosa (ya me había dado cuenta antes de que me lo dijeran XD) pero necesitaba alguien que lo encarará, así que... se está enfriando el cap... ¿Quieren Lemmon? (sonrisa perversa) solo digan y ust lo tienen, que aunque no he hecho muchos, me han pervertido ciertos fics (risas desvergonzadas)

Son todas las que puedo responder por el momento... por cierto, uno último (compensación por la brutal tardanza): Busquen info sobre el síndrome de Couve y sabrán porqué Draco anda evasivo (mintiendo XD) en el tema de 'hacer el amor" (nunca me verán diciendo: sexo, al menos no entre Harry y Draco cuando las cosas van serias)... El lazo no se formó cuando lo hicieron esas dos veces anteriores y obviamente no se formara en esos momentos... ¿pero cómo va andar enterándose Harry si apenas tiene una semana de la noticia de su novio siendo Veela? ---Hasta ahí! Es fácil saberlo.

**Besos y muchos 'perdón por la tardanza' para todos mis lectores:** **YO** (amenazas de muerte recibidas risas bienvenida al lado oscuro XD), **Niku Black** (no estoy desaparecida, solo casi ahorcada por el estrés de la Prepa ¬¬U... XD), **Leahnor Naril Potter** (me puse agresiva con el 'No'¿verdad? XD), **allalabeth** (mis respetos, leer algo de tirón te deja de la patada y con ganas de leer mas XD) **Neko-Fafa** (creo que ya expliqué lo de Gaby¿no? XD, y lamento mi súbita desaparición!) **paloma** (Oiie! Yo tmb pensé en lo mismo cuando me castigaron XDD), **kaoru-himura1878** (has pronunciado mis dos palabras favoritas: Sweet! And Cute! Pero en otro idioma XD), **marsha** (Tus dudas mi querida Marshy-chan nuevo mote! serán contestadas pronto, solo no desesperes XD), **Izumi-sakachita** (logre hacerlo, gracias a la Prepa que ironía, mi perdición y mi salvación a la vez ¬¬ háblame en el MSN good Damn it! XD), **lilith van garreth** (siempre son bienvenidas tus criticas Lily! No te preocupes), **lireve** (Tranqui, Lira-chan! No hay problema, solo no me abandones totalmente XD), **ChechuMoony** (gracias por la puntuación!), **Hikaru H.K** (hey! Tomé tu punto, tienes toda la razón y por ello te voy a dar un regalo: Te escribiré un One-shot, solo dime cómo lo quieres y de cualquier personaje (solo veremos si soy capas de conocerlos XD) Ok? Nos leemos luego!)


	26. Quebrantando la Ley de Couvade

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

XXIII

Quebrantando la "Ley" Couvade

¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤ 

****

Despacho del Profesor Severus Snape. Sala.

– Ésta no era la forma en que un padrino debería enterarse –rumió Sirius, paseándose delante de Harry. Éste solo miraba al suelo, en silencio. El agobio de no saber qué decir exactamente le carcomía los nervios–. ¡Merlín! ¡Esa no fue una de las mejores formas para que YO me enterara! Primero que nada, nunca hubiese imaginado que... que –la oración no quería salir, y Sirius gimoteó–. ¿¡Con un Malfoy?... ¿¡Por qué? ¡De toda la masa de alumnos, un Malfoy fue tu opción...! ¡Simplemente no le veo lo interesante a uno de los miembros de la familia más Slytherin que haya tenido la desgracia de conocer...! –pausó, exhalando el aire que se le había escapado, haciendo que su voz sonara dramáticamente estrangulada–. Sin contar con que me has evitado, ¡A mí! ¡Huyendo como un chiquillo por el colegio!

Harry se sonrojó, apenado por eso último.

– Yo no quise decírtelo hasta estos momentos...–pausa, y tomó una bocanada de aire–. En realidad temía tu reacción cuando te enteraras que soy... Gay –hizo una mueca ante esto–, y sobretodo que salía con Draco –confesó, tímido. Temía una reacción explosiva de parte de su padrino... bueno, la segunda del día–. Pero principalmente, no sabía que esto pasaría...

Sirius se detuvo en seco, sin encarar a su cohibido ahijado, pero después de unos segundos de silencio, se sentó en el sillón delante del chico, mirándolo fijamente. Harry se sentía como bajo un microscopio, obviamente resentía la intensidad de esos tormentosos ojos, matiz casi gemelo a los de ciertos ojos plateados.

Sirius, terminando su estudio, soltó un suspiro resignado, y comenzó a hablar lo más condescendiente que podía.

– No me preocupa en absoluto que seas gay, porque sería una hipocresía de mi parte –carraspeó, incómodo ante la mirada desencajada de Harry. Por supuesto, lo atribuía a la escena de Severus y él. Obligándose a recuperar la compostura, habló con voz más severa–: Lo de Draco Malfoy, eso sí que no es muy confortante de tu parte, pero yo no puedo juzgar tus sentimientos –de nuevo, turbado ante lo similar de su relación con cierto hombre siniestro–. Pero eso sí, exactamente, ¿qué quieres decir con que "no sabias que esto pasaría"?

Había cierta tensión en su voz, pero procuró no sonar rudo. En tanto, Harry se mordió el labio inferior y encontró muy interesante ver sus manos en esos momentos.

– No sabía que podía... que podía tener un bebé –soltó lentamente, cerrando sus puños por sobre la tela del pantalón, tratando de contener la opresión de un ataque nervioso. Sólo que la presión era demasiada y terminó haciendo varios ademanes desesperados– ¡Es frustrante enterarte de las cosas que nunca imaginarías que te pasarían, ya después de que te pasaron...! ¿¡Un hombre se puede embarazar! ¡Cómo demonios iba a saber yo tal cosa! Y... ¡Y tampoco sabía que sería a la primera vez! ¿¡Qué tantas posibilidades hay de que quedes embarazado a la primera? ¡Son casi nulas!

A Sirius le pareció comprensivo, y dejó que su ahijado se desquitara. En todo caso, no podía culparlo... ¿Quién podría decirle a un chico de 15 años que un hombre se podía embarazar? ... ¿Sus parientes? Por favor, si ellos hubiesen sabido tal cosa, probablemente nunca se les hubiese ocurrido acogerlo... No que lo hubiesen deseado nunca. Y ahí estaba, la niñez de Harry. Le enervaba tal hecho, odiaba saber lo que aquellos Muggles hacían con su ahijado, odiaba no haber estado ahí para evitarle este tipo de inconvenientes a su Cachorro.

Frotándose fuertemente la cara, Sirius miró a Harry, lo más compresivo que pudo, aunque el agobio seguía allí.

– No estoy enojado –paró un momento y resopló–, no contigo en realidad, sino conmigo mismo por no haberte platicado sobre este tipo de... cosas.

– No es tu culpa –sonrió Harry, ligeramente triste–. No tienes la culpa, además, nadie podía haber imaginado que... que yo... que... hice... Draco y yo hici... ¡Tú sabes! Todo ese asunto de los rivales, el odio mutuo... –exclamó frustrado y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, por lo cual, Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír–. Y Gracias por aceptarlo, significa mucho para mí –suspiró en confort. En serio, tenía que acostumbrarse a esperar este tipo de sobresaltos por parte de la gente que le rodeaba. ¿Dónde están los gritos que juraban una muerte dolorosa? ¿Dónde quedó la decepción y desprecio?... Tenía que hacer algo con ese estigma que los Dursley le enterraron.

– Tengo que hacer esta pregunta o me voy a volver loco –habló Sirius, con la impresión justa de su frustración–, ¿eres feliz con esto, Harry? ¿Deseas pasar por esto? –hizo un gesto con su cabeza, señalando la parte baja de Harry, su vientre.

Harry se sintió levemente oprimido... ¿pasar por esto?... ¿Qué era exactamente por lo que pasaba...? Pero algo sí sabía. Sabía justamente lo que sentía... Lo amaba, sentía la ansiedad embargarle en todo momento, pero eso no significaba que odiase pasar por eso. Quería tenerlo, quería a su bebé, quería tener el bebé de Draco.

– Yo quiero esto –dijo, inflexible–. Yo quiero tener a mi bebé. Y no me importa qué tanto deba dar a cambio por ello, mi salud, mi poder... Daré todo.

Sirius se deslizó más en su asiento, abrumado. Aunque no dejó de verlo intensamente, como buscando un quiebre o duda en el chico. La cosa era: que no encontró nada que se lo indicara.

Y sólo le quedaba preguntar algo.

– ¿Por qué darías todo? Tienes 15 años y no es normal que un adolescente sienta tranquilidad en esta delicada situación –ratificó, fijando sus tormentosos ojos en los verdes–. Suponía que odiarías tener una responsabilidad más.

Harry no dudó en contestar rápidamente.

– Porque yo nunca he sido normal –Sirius tuvo que reprimir la decepción de sí mismo por permitir que Harry lo sintiera–, amo esto, amo pasar por todo esto... Mi bebé, lo amo desde que supe de su existencia. Tal vez desde mucho antes, y daría todo por tenerlo.

Pasaron eternos segundos donde Sirius estudió la severidad de las palabras y la expresión determinada.

– Eso –se levantó de su asiento, arrodillándose delante de Harry–, era lo único que necesitaba saber –y lo abrazó fuertemente, susurrándole tiernamente–: Y ten por seguro que no estarás solo, ahora me tienes a tu lado, mi testarudo Cachorro.

Harry tenía ganas de romper a llorar, del puro y entero alivio. ¡Dios! Era como si un peso se hubiese liberado de su corazón. Y devolvió el abrazo, con todo el cariño que le tenía a ese hombre. Ese hombre que tomó sin darse cuenta un lugar que consideraba el de un padre.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, en donde se la pasaron confortándose en ese apretado abrazo. Hasta que Sirius se separó un poco, mirándolo con cierta reticencia. Le incomodaba, era como si quisiera ver a través de sus ojos, buscando en su alma.

– ¿Qué? –espetó al fin, notando su propio nerviosismo.

– Malfoy Jr. no te drogó o algo por el estilo para que gestaras su serpiente, ¿no?

Harry le miró como si hubiese dicho que Voldemort era su verdadero padre.

"_¿¡Por qué no me sorprende?_"

– ¡Sirius! ¡Es de mi bebé del que estamos hablando, no le digas así...! ¡Y no! ¡Draco no me obligó a nada!

– No me puedes culpar por pensar así –dijo Sirius, bufando y sentándose en su sillón–. Lucius no ha sido el mejor ejemplo de Malfoy en el cual dejar mi confianza –Su mente insultando de forma variable, pero no nueva, al Jefe de la familia Malfoy "_Maldita serpiente de poca ma..._"

Por otro lado, Harry tenía que darle cierta razón. Aunque ciertos factores decían lo contrario, ya sabía sobre el trabajo doble que Lucius Malfoy hacía para la Orden del Fénix. Y sólo eran contadas las personas que lo sabían. Snape, Dumbledore, Sirius (al ser su inocencia también un secreto para la mayoría de la Orden) y Remus, la madre de Draco también estaban al tanto del doble "trabajo". Naturalmente la revelación le había parecido muy shockeante, al punto de mirar largamente a su novio, con esa mirada de "Debes estar bromeando y yo, seguro, ando en el piso revolcándome de la risa".

A Draco le había preocupado, no obtenía señas de "salud mental" de su parte, hasta que sólo después Harry se había... carcajeado... y mucho, en serio, nunca lo había visto en ese estado. Desde el punto de vista de Harry, de todos los esnobistas ex—Slytherins, nunca esperó que Malfoy-padre fuera un espía, y la única forma de liberar su sorpresa fue riendo, casi al punto de la risa histérica. Su excusa no tuvo mucha valía, pero para el rubio fue suficiente.

Enfocó de vuelta la vista hacia su padrino, quien le dejaba nadar en sus conclusiones, al igual que el animago lo hacía.

– No te culpo por las cosas que el Sr. Malfoy hizo como para que lo odiaras tanto (aunque me gustaría saberlo). ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera yo me sentiría culpable por detestarlo, pero no puedes dejar que Draco pague por ello.

Sirius miró hacia otro lado cuando se mencionó a Malfoy-padre, pero la regresó de inmediato cuando escuchó el nombre del chico Slytherin. Encontrándose con la expresión expectante de Harry.

– Los hijos son el reflejo de la crianza de los padres –fue la respuesta y Harry elevó ambas cejas en total sorpresa.

"_Sev se sentiría orgulloso..._" pensó Sirius.

– Bueno... eso sonó muy convincente, pero también me da puntos a mi favor: el Sr. Malfoy ha criado bien a Draco.

Sirius gruñó, un poquito irritado por la terquedad de Harry al defender al otro chico, y más al notar la lealtad hacia Malfoy-hijo (o Junior, como prefería llamarle "cariñosamente"). "_Pequeño rubio lava cerebros, hijo de..._" Y se dio cuenta que no le había cuestionado sobre la reacción del otro padre.

– Ilumíname, Harry, ¿Qué dijo Malfoy Jr sobre el bebé? –maquinando un plan homicida si al rubio se le ocurrió rechazarle.

Sonaba muy sosegado, y muy ligero. Harry agradecía eso, agradecía que su padrino lo tomara de esa forma, no importando si fingía o no. Situación que no sabia de todos modos, Sirius podía ser un buen actor muchas veces.

Se las arregló para lucir muy encantado al contestar, no necesitó esforzarse.

– Lo mismo que he dicho yo: él ama esto, me ama a mí y ama a nuestro bebé.

– Disculpa que lo diga, pero, no imagino al chico decir esas palabras. En ningún sentido, menos en el sentido de "papi"... Tal vez algo como... –carraspeó, cómicamente, y habló en un tono "profesional"–: Soy asquerosamente rico, guapo, deseable, ningún cabello fuera de lugar, ninguna arruga en mi carísima ropa de marca, el más perfecto cutis, la imagen viva del padre del año que obtendrás... –hizo la mímica de una sonrisa deslúmbrate y una pose ridículamente elegante–. Compra uno porque se acaban.

Harry no pudo más que reír ante la ocurrencia. Y el animago le acompañó en el acto.

– No sé de dónde sacas eso. Aunque Draco no lo dijo con esas palabras… –rompió en una nueva ronda de risas, hasta que sólo quedó una sonrisa de adoración–. Pero sí dijo que nos amaba.

Sirius se le quedó mirando largamente.

– En realidad disfrutas esto, incluso ya te refieres en plural cuando hablas de ti.

Harry le regaló la más clara y bella de sus sonrisas, esa sonrisa que siempre se gana algo a cambio.

– No sé por qué tanto revuelo por ello. Sí, soy un adolescente, pero no me importa. Si éste fue el momento justo para convertirme en "mamá" pues yo no voy andar menospreciándolo.

– ¡Merlín, chico! –exclamó con frustración, pero la sonrisa le delataba–. Eres demasiado serio para mi gusto, sin duda alguna eres hijo de la pelirroja.

Harry se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. La aflicción hacía rato que había desaparecido, y ambos se enfrascaron en otra platica. Todo girando en torno del futuro miembro de la familia.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Oficina.

– Me esperaría esto de Potter, pero no de ti, Draco –reprochó Severus, sentado detrás del escritorio. Su imperante/lúgubre figura no era para tomársela a broma. Nunca.

Draco suspiró hondamente, sentado frente a su padrino. Sabiendo de antemano que Harry tenía la misma conversación con Black al otro lado de la puerta.

– Decir que me mata escuchar eso viniendo de ti sería mentirte –habló, la petulancia en su voz era remarcable–. Pero entre tú y los seres que amo, sabes muy bien cual es la preferencia.

Severus entrecerró sus oscuros ojos, un poco dolido por la declaración.

– No pretendo poner en evidencia el amor que le profesas a Potter y... al bebé, pero sí a tu falta de responsabilidad al no cuidarte. ¡Eres un adolescente, por Salazar! No se supone que debas andar convirtiéndote en padre a ésta edad.

Draco, muy a su pesar, tenía que estar en acuerdo.

– Quiero pensar que esa no es la razón por la cual estás tan furioso –dijo, sus plateados ojos centellando con suspicacia–, te conozco y me conoces mejor que nadie, por lo mismo, me extraña que me amonestes por algo que hacía todo el tiempo en el pasado y tú ni te dignabas a constatar.

Mirándolo fijamente, Severus dejó que su hermética expresión se deslizase y que Draco notara la resignación aplastante.

– De las decenas de alumnos en Hogwarts tuviste que haber escogido al Niño-Que-Vivió.

Y el rubio le fulminó por unos momentos. Eso no era lo que quería escuchar en esos instantes, mucho menos de parte de su padrino. Si así iba a ser con Severus Snape, su padrino, figura a seguir después de Lucius, ¿Cómo sería con éste último?... La más grande de las jaquecas de su vida se acercaba.

– Me sorprende lo que tus conflictos pasados contra el padre de Harry llegue hasta estos terrenos; y si me equivoco, corrígeme por favor o tendrás a un ahijado muy decepcionado. "_Igual de furioso, pero eso me lo guardo para otro momento_"

– Eso no es lo quise decir y deberías haberlo sabido –alegó, entre dientes y fulminándolo también–. A lo que me refiero es que te arriesgas en una relación de por vida con alguien tan inestable como Potter; y no, no es por su actitud –agregó ante la futura protesta–, es simple: Potter siempre está en constante peligro. ¿Crees que el Lord lo dejará de lado solo porque espera un niño? Tampoco lo hará si se entera que son... –se detuvo al no saber cómo calificarlo. Sin querer reprimir su mordacidad–. Por cierto, ¿Cómo se le puede llamar a su relación?

– No dejaré a mi hijo sin nombre... Y no dejaré a Harry pasar esto fuera del aspecto legal, es mi prometido, si tanto le interesa a ese estúpido maníaco –la expresión era impasible, pero el matiz estaba lejos de serlo. Derrochaba desprecio en cada uno de sus insultos, contrastando con el cariño que destilaba al mencionar a Harry.

– ¡Draco! –exclamó Severus, alarmado–. ¿Sabes exactamente lo que el Lord te haría por todo lo que dices?

– Mírame a la cara –haciendo un gesto fino con su dedo, efectuando un círculo para graficar que le viera de completo–. ¿Se ve que me importa? ¿No? Pues muy mal por el adefesio, pero se puede ir mucho a la mier...

– ¡Basta! He escuchado suficiente; la Oclumancia es un arte en la cual me considero orgulloso. Pero admito, irrefutablemente, que el Lord es el maestro de la Legeremancia. No me arriesgaré a que Él vea esto.

Draco elevó una elegante ceja platinada. Indudable su gesto de '¿Y a mí que me importa que lo vea?'. En parte, sabía muy bien porqué no debería ser tan impulsivo.

– Puedes decir que soy un indigno y que sólo hacías tu trabajo de incógnito.

Severus le fulminó.

– No juegues con fuego, Draco.

– Pero, padrino, yo no juego –con una media sonrisa–. Voldemort puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, con tal de que no se nos acerque, puede seguir jugando a la 'Dominación del Mundo'.

– ¡Detente! ¡Compórtate como debes hacerlo...! –inspiró y exhaló varias veces–. Sinceramente, Draco, estoy llegando a pensar que Potter ha sido una muy mala influencia.

Draco sonrió socarronamente.

– Como diga, Señor. Usted nunca ha dejado de hacer notar su negatividad en contra de Potter.

Mientras Severus seguía mascullando frases como 'La indignación del Lord será implacable' o 'A Lucius le va a dar un ataque' incluyendo '¿Se habrá juntado con el chucho?', Draco se sentía en la gloria en el momento que dejó libres esas palabras en contra del maniaco del Lord, un tercio divertido por su último comentario, mofándose de el intento de manipulación de su padrino. Era mejor seguirle la corriente.

Mentalmente, pronunció Lord Voldemort. Y se dio cuenta de que no temía decirlo, no le temía, ¿por qué?... Porque ahora tenía motivos por los cuales no temía perder su propia vida... Tener a alguien más hacía que tu vida no significara nada a comparación a la de ellos... Le asustaba lo que Él podría hacerle a Harry y a su hijo. Y ahora... ¿Cómo ve al Lord Oscuro?

Una Enfermedad.

Él era una enfermedad, una que se teme conforme al nivel de gravedad con que ataque al cuerpo. Voldemort se teme conforme al nivel de sus atrocidades a la comunidad. La enfermedad, si bien en muchos casos no es curable, puede ser contenida y eliminada. Voldemort era una plaga, una aberración de lo que se convirtió un Mago Oscuro hambriento de poder, que puede y debe ser eliminado. Pero todo el mundo le teme, por ello, el temor les lleva a la ignorancia. Voldemort sigue siendo mortal. Y morirá siendo mortal en el momento que todos se den cuenta de que Él no era un Dios ni un Demonio.

Miró, casi atravesando los ojos de su padrino, tratando de que viera lo que él ve del tan afanado Lord de la Oscuridad. De todos modos, la Oscuridad era la nada, no valía su miedo.

– Has estado tanto tiempo en sus filas que tu convicción ante su derrocamiento está decayendo, padrino, no me pidas que acalle las verdades. Puedo mentir, como todo mundo lo hace cuando se refiere a Él, pero no lo haré, y más ahora que estoy con la única persona que tampoco se reprime. Harry nunca dejó que la sombra de Voldemort le hiciera mentir ni mucho menos temerle, cuando el mismo Lord Voldemort le teme en respuesta.

Severus tuvo la necesidad de contradecirle, pero no se pudo, pues el chico tenía toda la reverenda razón. Situación que le hizo sentir muy, pero muy, avergonzado.

– No puedo creer que mi ahijado me esté sermoneando –habló, circunstancialmente–. Pero eso no quita que seas prudente en la presencia de uno de sus aliados –Draco frunció el entrecejo, nada feliz de fraternizar con ellos–. Eres hijo de su Mano Derecha, no arriesgues el bien de tus padres, no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ellos. Que, por muy arrogantes y cerrados que sean, siguen siendo tus padres.

Suspirando pesadamente, Draco asintió, irguiéndose de su asiento.

– ¿Necesitamos discutir más?

– Creo que es todo, solo necesitaba saber hasta dónde estas dispuesto a llegar.

Draco no contestó inmediatamente, pero antes de salir por la puerta, se giró para ver a su padrino. La convicción en su expresión eran las cosas que Severus tenia el privilegio de ver. No la frialdad ni la indiferencia dadas al resto de la humanidad.

– Mi vida, padrino, daría mi vida. Hasta ese punto llegaría, donde la vida separa de la muerte. Por ambos, Harry y mi hijo.

– No necesitaba preguntar, lo sé, pero siempre no están de más las palabras, ¿no?

Draco sonrió. Una sonrisa franca y sincera brillaba en sus labios, que llegaba justo a sus ojos, dándole un brillo inusitado al color mercurio en sus orbes.

– Nunca están de más...

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Little Hangleton. Mansión Riddle. Mazmorras.

– ¿¡Estás loco? –exclamó una voz que en condiciones favorables sonaría suave y tranquilizadora... Ahora sonaba totalmente escandalizada–. ¡No se puede salir caminando como si nada de los confines de la guarida Oscura! ¡Si así fuera, desde hace mucho me hubiese dejado atrapar por mi cuenta y no porque un psicópata Hombre-Lobo quiere joderme!

En otro momento, Remus John Lupin se hubiese avergonzado de ese último comentario, peroooo... en esos momentos le importaba una reverenda mierda. Este tal Khayman pretendía sacarles de la mazmorra como si saliese de su propia casa... Así, sin pelea y sin toparse con ningún inconveniente. Según él.

Para Khayman, era una situación de total deleite... Le fascinaba la pasión que desbordaba el castaño en cada uno de sus actos. Pero lo que causó una reacción negativa en su interior fue esa última declaración. Nadie iba a joder a nadie, mucho menos a SU castaño. Le sacaría las entrañas al atrevido que le metió esa idea, y se las iba hacer tragar hasta que muriese desangrado, y todo sin necesidad de ensuciarse las manos.

Sonrió cálidamente, al contrario de sus oscuros propósitos. Estaba recargado en una de las paredes, en una pose indolente. Se había liberado de sus cadenas como si nunca hubiesen sido un martirio para su deplorable cuerpo. Ahora lucía igual de pálido mortuorio (cosa normal), pero saludable ante el ojo crítico de un conocedor de su raza.

– Sólo confía en mí, tu presencia ha hecho mucho bien a mi salud, y por eso mismo necesito la ayuda externa de un amigo. Pronto estará aquí.

Remus le echó una mirada incrédula. ¿Quién demonios tenía el valor (o idiotez) como para venir directamente a las guaridas de Voldemort?

– Permíteme dudarlo –comentó conciliadoramente–. No un hombre cualquiera se dirige a sí mismo directo a su suicidio.

Khayman volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez lo hizo tiernamente.

– Eres muy ingenuo –cerró los ojos, y su expresión resultó absurdamente indiferente y al mismo tiempo expresiva.

Remus encontró eso muy atractivo. En el momento que pensó eso, se abofeteó mentalmente.

– ¿Por qué pienso que estás haciendo algo que no haría una persona normal? –interrogó Remus en un murmullo.

– Porque ya lo he dicho, soy un Vampiro... Y me pareces muy hermoso.

El castaño bajó la vista nerviosamente. Y algo cálido se removió al escuchar esas palabras. Omitiendo lo de Vampiro.

– Hummm... Gracias... creo.

¿No se supone que deberían andar en una tensión asesina?... Bueno, estar algunos metros separados confirmaba un poco esa teoría, pero no sentía la necesidad de cortarle el cuello como había sentido con el Líder Vampiro, Lioncourt. Y la verdad, Vampiro o no, Khayman le causaba sensaciones muy agradables.

El Vampiro se felicitó por haber logrado esa reacción. Ahora... sólo necesitaba controlar la ansiedad de saltarle y morderle para beber el cálido líquido escarlata que corría por las venas de ese hermoso ser. No para matarlo, claro. Nunca le haría daño.

«_Si tienes la amabilidad de apresurarte, Armand, no me ofenderé_»

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Saliendo de la oficina, Draco se encontró con Harry, riendo suavemente, sentado al lado de Black, quién mantenía una gran sonrisa que desapareció en el momento en que éste le vio salir. Harry –consternado por el repentino cambio de humor en su padrino– dirigió su vista hacia Draco, saltando del sofá y lanzándose literalmente a los brazos del rubio, quien lo recibió gustoso.

– Por tu efusiva reacción, figuro que todo salió bien –susurró Draco, cálidamente. Sintiendo como Harry se pegaba más a él y suspiraba en su fino oído.

– Sí, mejor de lo que esperaba. ¿Y tú?

Draco dejó salir una risa igual de suave.

– No pudo conmigo.

– La presunción no se te quita nunca, ¿eh? –aunque quería sonar reprobador, lo único que logró fue ampliar la sonrisa en Draco.

– Tú me conoces...

Harry levantó la vista hasta detallar el rostro de Draco, deteniéndose en los labios finos.

– Sí, te conozco –acercándose lentamente y permitiendo que la mano de Draco le tomara por la nuca, atrayéndolo.

– ¡No se les ocurra hacer eso cuando yo estoy aquí! –Sirius, en su fase paternalista les separó, desalentando a ambos y dirigiendo a Harry al sillón anterior. Todo ante la diversión de Harry y molestia de Draco, quien se acomodó junto al moreno, no dejándose intimidar por la mirada asesina de su "tío".

De hecho, su reacción fue parcial: mitad molesto, mitad aliviado. Preocupado por su propia reacción, Draco estaba comenzando a tomarse en serio ese estúpido síndrome. Francamente, lo había dejado de lado, su orgullo le empujaba a pensar que no era afecto a ese tipo de cosas ordinarias. Aún así, nadie dijo que el Síndrome de Couvade era "normal" en chicos de su edad, y menos aún que la raíz de eso era su novio embarazado... Y en realidad no lo era, no era cotidiano. Mentalmente, se encogió de hombros (cosa que nunca se atrevería a hacer a la vista pública). Con todo ese asunto, no podía culparse a sí mismo –mucho menos a Harry–, él había sido criado con la finalidad de que nada en su vida debía afectarle como a los Magos comunes. Sólo por el hecho de ser un Sangre Pura y toda esa aristocracia.

Obligándose a recomponer una postura más adecuada, Draco delineó una sonrisa cordial, directamente hacia Sirius. Quien no lo vio tan a ligera como esperaba el joven rubio. "_Esto va ser un día frío en el Infierno_" pensó lacónicamente.

– Es un placer conocerle finalmente, Sr. Black, mi madre me ha contado mucho sobre usted.

La sonrisa cordial se amplió y Sirius entrecerró sus ojos, nada interesado en ocultar su disconformidad mezclada con obvio recelo.

– Ella no es apta para hablar sobre un "deshonrado" a la familia –respondió, neutro.

– Madre no cree que usted lo sea, ni tampoco que lo haya sido. Aunque, como ya dije, no lo hablaba anteriormente hasta que padre le mencionó sobre su... liberación en 3er año. Sólo hace poco decidió hablarme sobre ello, y me ha contado cosas maravillosas de usted.

Harry les dejaba analizarse mutuamente, Draco era el más "civilizado" en esos momentos. No podía hacer nada por amortiguarle la situación salvo mantenerse a su lado, evitando que Sirius tomara cualquier excusa para saltarle encima y ahorcarlo ahí mismo. Aunque por el momento Draco iba bien, empezar por los lazos familiares es bueno...

– Oh, apuesto que sí. Narcissa siempre ha sido una mujer de muchas... palabras –respondió Sirius, la frase había quedado incompleta-. Tal vez también te dijo que soy padrino de Harry, él es como mi hijo, ¿sabes?

Draco no era idiota. Como sea, los problemas entre su madre y su "tío" eran eso, SUS problemas Black. No tenía porqué andarse metiendo en otros aspectos que no tenían que ver con Harry y él.

Sonrió forzosamente.

– No habla mucho de la familia, a excepción de tía Andrómeda y mi prima Nymphadora... Recientemente empezó a hablarme de usted. 

Sirius elevó ambas cejas, levemente consternado. "_Así que Cissa aún mantiene contacto con Andy..._"

– Me parece inusitado, la verdad. Narcissa no era muy apta a las relaciones de Andrómeda y su familia desde que ella se casó con tu padre. De hecho, rompió todo lazo con los Black desde entonces.

Una indirecta lanzada. Y Harry le mandó una mirada de advertencia a su padrino. Draco ladeó ligeramente su cabeza, divertido.

– Madre siempre quiso mantener contacto con ellos, el punto era que padre pretendía acostumbrarla a relacionarse con los Malfoy –miró hacia otro lado y sonrió, ligeramente burlón–. Pensé que era algo inculcado desde niños. ¿Sr. Black, no se supone que es común entre las familias de linaje antiguo? Usted debe saberlo... –dijo, con toda la inocencia y causalidad infringidas–: La familia de parte de la esposa debe cortar lazos con ella, y adaptarse a la de su esposo. Conocimiento común entre Sangres Puras.

– ¿Insinúas que no tengo educación? –Oh, sí. Contrario a Draco, Sirius no se guardaba su indignación. La prueba pasó con un 100 en las probabilidades que el rubio ya había previsto.

– ¡Sirius...! –exclamó Harry, sorprendido ante lo rápido que cambió la postura del hombre, de indolente a hostil en sólo un comentario. Y antes de que dijera más, fue detenido por Draco, quien sostenía su mano, por debajo de la larga túnica que cada uno usaba. Por lo mismo, Sirius no lo veía. Tal vez, eso le enervaría más, y eso era lo último que querían.

– No, para nada. Sólo quería constatar lo que algunas personas se aferran a decir de usted.

– Y esas personas son... ¡déjame ver! – fingiendo una expresión pensativa–: Tú... junto a ¿tu padre?.. ¿Narcissa...? Alguien como ¿Bellatrix...?

– ¡Sirius! –nuevamente Harry, tratando de calmar a su padrino. Aunque ni tenía idea de quien era 'Bellatrix', el tono venenoso del animago le había indicado que no era de buenas fuentes.

– No me refería... –quiso reacomodar Draco.

– ¡Oh, para nada... ¡Tal vez fue...! –aún ignorando a su ahijado. Los decibelios en su tono ácido iban subiendo–. ¿¡Mortífagos? ¿¡Tu Señor...? ¿Serías capaz de entregarle a Harry en bandeja de plata?

En ese punto, Draco no lo toleró más. Podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que él y su familia eran Mortífagos. Pero una cosa era acusarle de serlo, y otra afirmar de esa forma tan resoluta que sería capaz de esa atrocidad. Peor aún, frente a la persona más importante de su vida. Y lo que más le afectaba era que no había dudas en Black.

Apretando los labios, se paró hasta enfrentarlo, pues Sirius se había levantado también. Sus ojos habían tomado una tonalidad gélida, a diferencia del fuego que transmitían los ojos de Black.

– Yo nunca...

– ¡Un Mortífago, eso es lo que tu padre es, y es en lo que te convertirás, Malfoy...! ¡JÁ! ¡Probablemente ya lo eres, un sucio ase...!

– ¡Basta! ¡No le hables así! –intervino Harry, saltando literalmente de su asiento y alejando la mano de Draco, quien trataba de tranquilizarlo. Pero Harry no estaba molesto, estaba furioso. "_¿¡Cómo se atreve a acusar de esa manera al padre de mi bebé?_" –. Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso. Cuando me llegue a enterar... –se detuvo, dejando la frase brutal en el aire. Sus brazos a los costados en una pose tensa, apretando los puños fuertemente–. Atente a que si te atreves a acusar a Draco de ser un sirviente de Voldemort de nuevo, ten por seguro que perderás algo más que mi respeto.

El tono serio y terminante de Harry hizo que Sirius guardara silencio finalmente. Fue ese exacto momento en que Severus escogió salir de su despacho, y lo que encontró no le hizo mejorar la jaqueca que su querido ahijado le había provocado. La tensión era aplastante, y el profesor se preguntaba si era buena idea intervenir. Mas no necesitó debatirlo mucho, pues Sirius hizo el primer movimiento, mandando una mirada de muerte a Draco, y saliendo hecho una tormenta fuera de la habitación.

Unos segundos pasaron, en donde escucharon los fuertes pasos alejarse y la puerta de la recamara siendo azotada con fuerza. Con un suspiro resignado, el adusto hombre se dirigió a la recámara, sin decirles nada, ni mirarles.

Fue como si un globo fuese desinflado, la furia disipándose y el agobio empezando a llenarle. Sintiendo como el cuerpo le temblaba, Harry se dirigió con pasos inseguros hasta el rubio. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro del otro, abrazándolo por el cuello y enterrando su rostro en los largos cabellos de Draco, sintiendo inmediatamente como le rodeaban dos brazos firmes, amorosos. Un beso suave fue presionado en la base del cuello, y Harry dejó de temblar ligeramente.

Draco esperó a que el Gryffindor se decidiese a hablar, él no le iba a presionar, sólo se encargaría de confortarlo. A él nunca le había gustado que le presionaran a hablar, y era obvio que a Harry tampoco. En un momento o en otro, Harry hablaría.

Y tuvo razón, no esperó mucho.

– Siento mucho todo lo que Sirius dijo... yo... yo pensé que se iba a comportar...

– ¿Directo, compulsivo, atacante? –Suspiró–, no esperaba menos de él. Y no hay necesidad de disculparse, tiene todo el derecho de expresar su opinión.

Harry negó, aún escondiendo su expresión, estrechando su abrazo, obligando con ello a que Draco le elevara un poco para disminuir el peso ejercido.

– No... No tenía derecho alguno, no a expensas de tus sentimientos –susurró Harry, abatido.

– Mis sentimientos no pueden ser alterados por nadie, nadie traspasa esa puerta, y solamente tú tienes la llave... Así que espero que no seas tan poco Gryffindor como para que la utilices de esa manera –Harry dejó escapar una risita ante eso, logrando que Draco se sintiera satisfecho por su proeza.

– Le desagradas –habló Harry después de varios minutos, un poco temeroso a la reacción del rubio–, y mucho.

Draco dirigió una mano escurridiza por el cuello del otro, hasta enredar sus largos y finos dedos en los cabellos azabaches, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la calidez que proporcionaba el cuerpo de Harry.

Como había dicho, nadie más podía afectarle de forma negativa.

– No le desagrado, me odia...

– Yo cre...

– Me odia, Harry, y mi padre tiene que ver con ello. Así como Severus te odia por las acciones pasadas de tu padre.

Harry se separó finalmente, retirando con delicadeza la caricia, y mirando fijamente los ojos plateados.

– ¿Por qué esto no te afecta tanto como a mí?

Draco dejó deslizar una sonrisa maliciosa, girando al moreno sobre sus pies, con el propósito de abrazarle por detrás y llevar sus manos por debajo de la camisa del Gry.

– Porque yo no soy el que gesta a nuestro bebé –murmuró, acariciándole el vientre ligeramente curvo, provocando una deliciosa sensación en Harry.

– ¿No se supone que tú eres el de las "consecuencias"...? Deberías estar "sensible".

Draco elevó una ceja inquisidora, pero el gesto no valió, pues Harry no podía verlo desde su posición.

– Yo no he dicho tal cosa, y que yo sepa, no tengo porqué serlo.

– Ooooh, pero Draco –voz ligeramente divertida–, tú me dijiste que padecías ese extraño Síndrome... –a Harry se le iluminaron los ojos de pronto–. Aún no terminamos ese asunto de la otra vez... ¿Crees que podríamos hacer algo relativo a hacer el amor?

Sabía que esa engorrosa idea le iba a regresar el golpe tarde o temprano "_Debí de haber sido más creativo, sé que pude haberlo sido..._"

Malditas hormonas.

Desenredando sus brazos de la aún estilizada cintura, Draco le habló en un tono algo turbado.

– Errr... ¿Sabes? No me acordaba, pero tengo que irme, ya sabes... Ummm tengo que ver a Blaise... para... para algo importante. Nos vemos después, amor –despidiéndose con un beso fugaz en la mejilla y enfilando directo a la salida.

Harry permaneció ahí, parado y aturdido. Dándose cuenta de algo: Draco le besó en la mejilla, no en los labios, no en le cuello, no en una parte específicamente sensible de su cuerpo. El rubio nunca hacía eso, darle un beso tan... ¿casual? Tal vez Draco estaba cansado, afectado por sus síntomas, tal vez las hormonas de su propio cuerpo le afectaban en sobre manera...

Pero eso no le quitaba el peso de la acción.

Parpadeó, alejando las gotas saladas que pretendían salir de sus confines. NO iba a llorar, por ningún motivo, por muy absurdo que sea, iba a permitirse a llorar. ¡No era una chica sensible por el amor a Dios! Él era un hombre y no iba a llorar como una colegiala enamorada que fue ignorada por su sexy novio.

En todo caso, ni él, ni Draco tenían la culpa..., era esa estúpida norma Couvade. Además, no podían hacer nada hasta que el bebé naciese, para no forzar un Lazo que podría hacerle daño...

Frunció el entrecejo. Rebobinando las palabras de su novio:

'No me es posible tocarte de nuevo, no hasta que mi herencia salga a flote y no te una a mí cuando más necesitas tu magia para nuestro pequeño' asociado a: 'Un enlace de ese calibre requiere una ingente cantidad de magia pura'

Y la última pieza: 'que el Veela efectúa después de sus 16'

Pero..., Draco aún no tenía 16..., y... ¿De verdad su bebé era un impedimento a esa clase de "ejercicios"?

De una cosa sí estaba seguro, nada había pasado anteriormente; y los hechos posteriores al día de la concepción... Solo una vez fue necesaria, y... la segunda... ¿Por qué no pasó nada cuando lo hicieron esas veces? ¿Qué, en el nombre de Dios, había de diferencia de ese momento a éste? El bebé no fue, porque todavía no estaba embarazado esa primera vez.

Se cruzó de brazos, mirando con insistencia a la nada, pensando, recordando. Las fechas no mentían, se embarazó en aquella ocasión, siendo Harry mismo el pasivo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa ligero. La siguiente fue cuando Draco le tocó serlo. El tono rosado pasó a ser escarlata. Y... hasta ahí... Sólo habían sido casi dos meses en donde la relación se construía y ni se habían presionado en ese aspecto. Uno, porque Harry no haría nada hasta tener la palabra del otro, y dos, porque Draco mismo trataba de ajustarse a la idea.

Así que... ¿eso no significaba que debió haber pasado "algo" cuando le hizo el amor a Draco?... "_Eso se oye tan bien... Hummm_" golpeándose mentalmente Harry se obligó a analizar de nuevo la situación. Y concluyó que nada de eso tenia sentido, ni un hecho ni el otro.

Había varios factores que explicarían eso: posiblemente fue por la sangre Veela –su entrecejo se pronunció más– pero que él supiera (la necesaria información que obtuvo), los cambios se producían hasta el día de la Herencia... y eso sería dentro de varios meses todavía... Tal vez, ¿la sangre Vampirice?... No, algo le decía que no era eso. Puede... que Draco hubiera olvidado decirle algo... ¡Nah! Él no haría tal cosa... ¿o sí?

Un idea se encendió en su cerebro... ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrida antes? ¿Quién más tenia todo el conocimiento posible en la materia...? ¡Hermione, quién más...! Bueno, de hecho, no era nada más en esa rama, también tenía una genialidad endemoniadamente arrolladora en TODAS las materias.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Torre de Astronomía.

Un chico rubio, con la cresta de la Serpiente en su túnica, yacía recargado en el alfeizar de la enorme ventana. En profundo pensamiento.

Era absurdo, hilarante, ridículo, idiota, estúpido... Bien, el punto estaba claro, ¿no?... Se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que últimamente hacía.

Se comportaba normal, como el altivo y arrogante Slytherin de siempre, incluso en la presencia del Gryffindor, pero éste último sabía que era la naturaleza del rubio... así que las discusiones de antaño ya no salían a flote... Ambos se amaban, y con ello venia la comprensión mutua. No era necesario hacer muchas preguntas, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida... Tal vez, su continua contingencia del uno con el otro por lo largo de 4 años había sido el detonante... Es como siempre dicen (y era renuente en admitirlo) 'Hay una línea delgada que separa el Odio del Amor' y ellos ya la habían cruzado desde hace mucho tiempo... O al menos él lo había hecho.

Pero eso no era lo prescindible en esos instantes, en su interior, algo le mantenía en continuo estrés, el asunto era que cierto tema frenaba todo tipo de acercamiento más allá de los besos y abrazos. Él, sin vergüenza ni pudor, admitía que era un promiscuo. Nada le había eclipsado las sensaciones placenteras del arte del sexo, ni persona, ni situación. Ahora, Harry era la primera persona que le hacía olvidar los demás especimenes que le rodeaban... Ya no más salidas furtivas en la noche para una buena sesión de sexo ardiente. Simplemente ya no lo deseba así, ese particular deseo desembocaba directamente en una sola persona –y figuraba que seguiría así hasta el final de sus días– entonces, ¿qué era diferente?... Oh, sí... El Síndrome de Couvade...

¡No quería admitirlo!... Lo hizo frente a Harry, sí, pero eso no significaba que lo hiciera interiormente. Es que simplemente un Malfoy. NO. Se. Altera. ¿Que la naturaleza del cuerpo humano (tanto mágico, como No-mágico) no entiende que un Malfoy no cae en esos estándares?

Que alguien se atreva a decirle ¿¡Por qué habría de dejar que un estúpido síndrome le manipulara su vida íntima?

Ahora la confusión fue sustituida por otra cosa: Ira...

¡Oh, qué bien, ahora estaba furioso!... Él nunca dejaba que nada le llevara a ese nivel. "_Control, Draco, control o terminaras maldiciendo al primero que se te cruce... después de todo aún eres la viva imagen de un Mortífago en entrenamiento... ¿¡Y por qué demonios me habría de importar lo que piensan?_" acompañando su ira interior, se irguió de golpe, y el mundo se movió ante sus ojos, causando que los cerrara y se apoyara rápidamente en el barandal. Como si no fuera suficiente, su estomago se retorció de forma abrumadora...

¡Mierda! Él no acababa de marearse, él tenía el suficiente autocontrol como para evitar esos factores que la gente común sufría. Lo había hecho durante tres semanas, y lo seguiría haciendo por meses más. "_Autocontrol... autocontrol... sólo... necesito... sentarme y respirar varias veces" hizo lo propuesto, colocando sus codos en sus piernas, inclinándose hasta tener la cabeza mirando el pulcro suelo. "Listo... esto se siente mejor, solo se necesitaba autocon.._." algo quemante subiendo por su garganta cortó de forma abruta todo pensamiento coherente, se llevó una mano a la boca, pero la quitó de inmediato y... vomitó. Mucho.

Pues... al parecer el autocontrol no era suficiente.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

"_¡Lo voy a matar lenta y dolorosamente!_" Era el mantra constante de Harry, dirigiéndose en donde el mapa del Merodeador le indicaba la localización de Draco Malfoy.

Podría decirse que estaba molesto, enojado, irritado o furioso... pero estaba más allá de furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¡El Slytherin le había mentido! Su bebé no era un impedimento para tener relaciones ¡y el rubio va y se atrevía a ponerlo como excusa!

Hermione le había aclarado (con señas y todo) que la Herencia Veela no interfería pues, naturalmente, ésta aún no aparecía hasta que ambas partes de la relación estuvieran listas para ello (para el Lazo), que incluso la fecha en que llegaba pasaba a ser también intranscendente si uno de ellos no estaba en condiciones de completar el Lazo. El embarazo era una de esas condiciones. Es decir, Draco podía estar tranquilo de no saltarle a su pareja en necesidad aunque fuera el mismo 'Gran Día de la Herencia' si Harry aun no tenía al bebé. Así que nada tenía que ver la sangre Veela.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una voz detrás de él.

– ¡Hey! ¡Ojos Verdes! ¡Hi, Hi!

Harry quiso aumentar su velocidad ante la reconocible, molesta, voz. Pero se vio imposibilitado de tal propósito por el pegoste llamado Reaven Black.

– ¿Qué quieres? –casi ladró el enunciado. Para la suerte del otro chico, pudo controlarse.

– ¿Puedo peguntarte algo sencillito? –pidió con voz tierna. Sus grandes y bellos ojos plateados veteados de marrón haciendo mella en el temperamento de Harry. Estaba suavizándose por esos ojos endemoniadamente dulces.

"_Me arrepentiré de esto. Oh, Dios, como lo sé_"

– Suéltalo.

– ¿Sabes si mi Padre tuvo algo que ver con tu padrino? –dijo, su tono un poco serio, pero sin dejar su suavidad. Sabía que el morenito de ojos verdes era muy volátil, sobretodo con su presencia.

"_Chico celoso_" pensó, divertido. Le parecía dulce también.

– ¿Perdón? –se las arregló para decir Harry finalmente. Totalmente fuera de lugar.

– Si, tú sabes –hizo un gesto, reforzando la aparente obviedad del asunto–. Mi padre y tu padrino solían ser los mejores amigos en Hogwarts, algo así como hermanos... Lo siguieron siendo después... Y en algún punto, después de que nací... Ambos, creo que llegaron a algo... Pero no sé exactamente a qué, por eso te pregunto ¿sabes si fueron amantes ocasionales o de verdad fue seria la cosa?

Harry, removiendo sus lentes, se frotó el puente de su nariz, frustrado por no entender al otro chico.

– Mira, para serte sincero, no capto lo que me tratas de decir, que yo sepa, no conozco a tu padre... Y con respecto a mi padrino -Harry entrecerró sus ojos-. Es un prófugo, por si no lo sabías, no lo conozco y no pretendo hacerlo...

Se mordió la lengua para no irse de más y decir que su padrino era inocente de todo cargo del cual se le acusaba, pero si no quería arriesgarlo, necesitaba contenerse.

Reaven le dio una mirada de total extrañeza. ¿No se supone que tío Black era inocente y que Harry ya lo sabía?... ¡Espera!

– ¿¡Cómo está eso de que no conoces a mi padre?

Harry cerró los ojos ante el tono alto. Gruñó. No estaba de buen humor que digamos.

– ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! Si me disculpas tengo que buscar a MI novio. Hasta luego Black.

Sin otra palabras más, e ignorando al aturdido rubio, Harry se dirigió a su inicial destino. Esperando que su humor volviese a su estado normal... O al menos bajara algunos niveles de ira. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con eso de conocer al padre del chico Black... pero... ¿No se supone que era Sirius?... Su sospecha se transfirió a otro lado y ahora no sabía hacia quién. 

Soltó una exclamación frustrada.

"_¡Voy a matar a todos lo rubios idiotas...! ¡Y tú, Draco Malfoy, vas a ser el primero! ¡Tienes mucho que explicarme!_"

Dejando el tema de lado, Harry seguía su camino, cuando casi se cae al chocar contra alguien. Quien, gracias a Dios, le sostuvo antes de dar contra el duro suelo.

– ¡Hey! Cuidado, _petit_, deberías ir más despacio, podrías lastimarte a ti o la preciosa carga que llevas en tu interior.

Cayó en la misma posición en la cual aquel hombre se empeñaba en mantenerlos. Y Harry lo encontraba agradable, pero incómodo a la vez. Sentir dos fuertes brazos rodeándole de forma cariñosa, sinceramente, era una situación que nunca había tenido el privilegio de sentir desde pequeño, ni sus amigos eran tan fervientes... de hecho, el único había sido Draco... y ahora esta persona. Recordando que tenía a un rubio que "asesinar", se desembarazó de la posición, sonriendo nerviosamente. Esa clase de acercamientos le ponían fuera de balance y no sabía como actuar.

– Uh, lo siento mucho profesor Lioncourt...

– Lestat...

– ¿Ah...?

El rubio profesor sonrió.

– Dime Lestat, toda la formalidad me hace sentir más viejo de lo que en realidad soy, pero de lo que en realidad me veo –al sonreír ampliamente, sus blancos colmillos se dieron a notar. Sobresaltando a Harry. Inmediatamente después desaparecieron al comando de su dueño–. Lo siento, olvidé que estás acostumbrado a no ver este tipo de cosas... todavía.

Harry ignoró ese 'todavía' y sonrió.

– Muchas gracias de nuevo, pro... Lestat. También puede llamarme Harry, si así lo desea.

Usualmente lo haría, pero Lestat estaba acostumbrado a decirle 'petit'. Gajes de ser un libertino incontrolable.

– No hay problema, cuando quieras –tono sugerente. Ignorado olímpicamente. Lestat suspiró. El chico no estaba hecho para ese tipo de malicia–. Creo que tienes asuntos por atender, ¿no es así? –Harry asintió tímidamente, preguntándose si el profesor había leído sus pensamientos. Lestat le sonrió, confortante–. Si me necesitas, sólo llámame... ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, el Director me pidió que les informara que la habitación que requirieron se encuentra justo al lado de la sala de requerimientos. La contraseña se la dirá el retrato que se les fue asignado. Disfruta tu día, _petit_.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Maldiciendo a todos sus antepasados, Draco continuaba recostado en su nueva cama. En su camino desde la Torre a las mazmorras de Slytherin se había encontrado con la profesora McGonagall, informándole sobre la habitación que tanto quería desde hace un tiempo.

Estaba confortable, a pesar de la desagradable sensación en su estomago. Acababa de tomar un vial de antináusea de la cual se había hecho por parte de su padrino, en un momento de debilidad. No estaba acostumbrado a resolver sus problemas con la ayuda de otros, ni siquiera un simple mareo. Pero ya saben, en la agonía todo se vale...

Sip, exageraba, ¿¡pero qué esperaban? Él nunca se había enfermado, más que en aquella ocasión que le dio viruela... No muy agradable de verdad.

Lo más remarcable de todo eso eran exactamente las enormes ganas de vomitar. También resentía algo de cansancio, insomnio. Ganas de comer algo que nunca en su vida comería. Los mareos, los mareos secundaban al vomito. Lo de sentirse poco atractivo era pura basura... Él sabía muy bien que era atractivo. Según el Síndrome, las ganas de tener sexo dependían del humor del padre hacia sí mismo, si se sentía bien o no con su cuerpo... Repetía, era pura basura. Lo que sí decía era sobre la inseguridad, pero no consigo mismo, tal vez... algunos términos trabajan de igual manera pero en otros factores. De algo sí estaba seguro, se sentía jodidamente atractivo y deseado, igual a la inversa, deseaba fervientemente a Harry... ¿Entonces por qué no lo _hacían_? No era porque no podía, ni tampoco porque algo le frenara obligatoriamente. No había normas de por medio, bueno, ninguna por la cual dependiera la vida... o un daño... No a él... pero...

La resolución le golpeó de pronto.

Temía lastimar a Harry...

– Mierda... –murmuró en la silenciosa habitación. No había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello y por eso mismo no había llegado a esa conclusión anteriormente.

No era consigo, era con Harry. Su pareja cargaba con su bebé y temía hacerle daño, a los dos.

Bueno... sonaba estúpido. Sabía perfectamente bien que nunca les haría daño. Tenía autocontrol en todo, el acto sexual no era ni por mucho una excepción...

Pero... ¿con su sexy y adorable Harry?...

– Mierda...

"Autocontrol" no era exacto con el Gryffindor. Con ese chico de hermosos ojos jade, piel ligeramente bronceada, figura esbelta y trabajada, sus lagas piernas, y su firme trasero...

– Maldición...

¿Cómo pudo dejar que su estúpida inseguridad le dominase de ponto? Ah, sí... por el "Sr. Couvade".

¡Maldición! Él era un Malfoy y un Malfoy no deja que nada se meta en su camino. Cuando encontrara a Harry no se iba detener, ¡Lo cargaría a esa misma cama y le iba a hacer el amor hasta quedar exhausto!

"_¡Óyeme bien quien quiera que inventó esto, romperé el ciclo de tu dichoso Síndrome como nunca antes lo habías diagnosticado!_"

Su fiera amenaza mental (si le preguntas a alguien coherente te diría que era una ridiculez) fue cortada por la abrupta entrada de Harry a la habitación. Sin tener tiempo de decir nada, Draco fue aplastado contra la cama en un apasionado beso. Sintió la ya memorable necesidad de alejarse, pero recordando su "promesa" estrechó el cuerpo del moreno y regresó el beso con la misma pasión. Él, recostado en los almohadones y Harry sentado en su regazo, con las piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

– Draco... –gimió Harry, sintiendo las caricias de esas finas manos. No deseba ser rechazado. Y cuando sintió los fuertes brazos rodeándole y el beso ser regresado casi salta de felicidad–. Por favor, hazme el amor.

Y no había forma de que Draco se negara ante eso. Empujando esa duda que le consumía, y ahora solo deseba complacer a su Harry.

"_¡A la mierda con el Síndrome de Couvade!_" juraron ambos chicos, luchando por deshacerse mutuamente de la ropa que les alejaba de la piel deseada. Las manos estaban por todas partes, tocando, acariciando y luchando para deshacerse del textil. Después de segundos de frenética labor, al fin, estaban bendecidamente desnudos. Ambos se contemplaban el uno al otro, viendo la perfección del ser amado. Y Draco inmediatamente acercó el otro cuerpo, estremeciéndose ante el placentero contacto de piel contra piel, haciendo que sus erecciones se tocaran, mientras Harry dejaba ir un jadeo, arqueándose en busca de más contacto.

– ¡Dios...! Te extrañaba tanto... mmmmm...

Continuando con la fricción, Draco se acercó hasta atrapar sus labios y susurrar en un tono profundo que hacia temblar a Harry en cada fibra de su ser.

– Te amo, Merlín... Siento tanto haberme mantenido tan distante...

– Ya no importa –susurró Harry–. Te amo.

La boca del rubio viajó directo al hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, succionando hasta saber que más tarde dejaría marca. Diciendo con ello que ese cuerpo, esa alma y corazón le pertenecían, y Harry dio todo su consentimiento al exponerlo, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando ir suaves jadeos.

Draco quería escuchar más de esos deleitantes sonidos, así que continuó prodigando besos tiernos en los labios, en el cuello, los hombros, el pecho, capturando con sus dientes un delicado pezón, recibiendo a cambio un gemido apenas reprimido. Sintiendo los brazos de Harry acariciar los suyos con devoción, escuchando la respiración agitada en anticipo a cada avance. Continuó su deliciosa tortura en el otro pezón, escuchando esta vez el gemido audible, acompañado de un respingo.

En un movimiento, lo recostó sobre su espalda, de modo que ahora Draco yacía sobre él. Reinició las caricias, dedicándose a dejar que sus manos tomaran caminos separados por el cuerpo bronceado, una en las caderas, y la otra, constante en el pezón, mientras comenzaba un vaivén, rozando ambas intimidades. Los gemidos fueron en aumento y Draco atrapó la carmesí boca, deslizando su lengua dentro de los suaves labios que se abrían en aceptación, aún ahogando los gemidos. El deseo de hacerlo desesperadamente desapareció de ambos conscientes, la necesidad de sentirse, amarse, les envolvía por completo... Deseaban hacerlo lento... Placenteramente lento.

Draco amaba cada leve respingo de Harry, cada profundo gemido en zonas que se había encargado de tocar anteriormente, pero que ahora provocaban más efecto. Sobre todo en los pezones y, por supuesto, en su miembro. Descendió por el vientre, dejando estelas de besos en su camino, logrando que la respiración de Harry aumentara su ritmo. Llegando a las caderas, Draco se detuvo en el palpitante y deseoso miembro, sonriendo maliciosamente, continuo su camino, dejando sin tocar esa sensible parte, y Harry tuvo que reprimir un queja y a la vez dejar de gemir tan fuerte en el momento que el rubio decidió lamer, besar y acariciar el interior de sus mulos, alejado inconvenientemente de su necesitado miembro.

Viendo, y sintiendo, el debate emocional de Harry, sonrió de forma predadora cuando lo tomó desprevenido, acercando su boca, introduciéndolo de golpe y logrando que Harry liberara un gemido profundo en el mismo instante en que se arqueaba.

El moreno creyó morir en el instante que esa misma boca y lengua húmedas comenzaron a darle atenciones, provocando que su cuerpo se moviera al ritmo marcado. Hasta que un fuerte hormigueo en su vientre bajo le indicó que el orgasmo estaba cerca, pero las atenciones se detuvieron y Harry protestó por ello.

– ¡Draco, te necesito!

Levantando la vista, Draco se maravilló con la imagen de un hermosamente arrebatador Harry, la manera en que contenía los gemidos era casi tan dulce que mandaba descargas de necesidad en él. Y se acercó hasta besarle de nuevo.

– ¿Seguro, amor?

Harry sólo pudo asentir ligeramente, mordiendo su labio inferior, adorando la sensación que las manos de Draco hacían con cada acto.

Con un movimiento inconsciente de su mano, Draco hizo aparecer un frasco de lubricante. Separando gentilmente las piernas, se acomodó hasta tener acceso a la entrada, introduciendo un dedo lubricado con tanta delicadeza como se le era posible aplicar, dejando de lado su agobiante necesidad hasta que Harry se acostumbrara. No era la primera vez, era la segunda, y había pasado tiempo de eso, sabía perfectamente bien que Harry no había estado con nadie más, al igual que él. Por esa razón no deseaba incomodar a su pareja.

El segundo dedo acompañó al primero, y el tercero al segundo. En ese punto, Harry ya había dejado atrás la punzante incomodidad, mientras movía ligeramente las caderas al compás de esos dedos que le dilataban con ternura. A la par que los labios de Draco se encargaban de distraerle, y una de sus manos bajaba y subía por su intimidad.

Sin resistirse por más tiempo, Draco sacó sus dedos de esa calidez y antes de que hubiese una protesta, tomó a Harry por la cintura hasta mantenerlo elevado y posicionándolo sobre su palpitante necesidad, bajándolo lentamente, deteniéndose una, dos, tres veces hasta sentir como la apretada cavidad se cernía a su alrededor por completo. Harry gemía ligeramente a su oído, no en dolor, sino en completo placer, mermando el autocontrol que Draco forzosamente mantenía en pie.

Era glorioso sentirse así. Sentirse lleno, completo, por el amor de su vida. Y Draco, sentirse envuelto, dulcemente apretado era una sensación indescriptible en palabras.

– ¿Mi amor?

– Mmmju...

Tomándolo como un sí, Draco salió hasta dejar solo la punta y empujó dentro con firmeza hasta golpear ese punto que volvía loco a Harry. Una y otra vez efectuaba el mismo proceso, embestía con suavidad hasta ir aumentando el ritmo considerando uno adecuadamente cómodo y conveniente para prolongar el placer. Mientras Harry se aferraba a la espalda albina, sin reprimir los dulces gemidos, que se convirtieron en desesperados ante el inminente aumento de las penetraciones.

Draco buscaba hundirse en ese cuerpo ferviente de seducción, aferrando sus manos en las caderas para hacerlo subir y bajar, firme y suave al mismo tiempo que empujaba. Era tan estrecho que Draco apenas y mantenía el control de la situación, arreglándoselas para medir su fuerza al tiempo que complacía a ambos. Harry en la nebulosa de su placer, sentía como el miembro de su amor entraba y salía con un cuidado casi inadmisible, quería sentir más, tener más de Draco y casi llora de la felicidad al sentir como el cuerpo del rubio reaccionaba y se introducía con más profundad. Enredó sus piernas en su cintura, hasta estrecharlo lo suficiente para sentir las embestidas entrar más profundo en su interior, si es que era posible. Y sus bocas se buscaban ansiosas, besándose con el apasionado amor que tanto tiempo habían deseado profesarse en completa consciencia. 

Por un breve instante ambos sintieron el golpe exacto del clímax, se atrajeron en un beso apasionado, gimiendo el nombre del otro, rompiendo el ciclo de su vaivén arrebatador. Liberando su carga entre el abdomen de ambos y en el interior de ese estrecho túnel, respectivamente.

Sin soltarse ni un momento, se recostaron lentamente, uno entre los brazos del otro, extenuados. Draco, levantándose un poco, de deslizó fuera de la sensible cavidad, obteniendo un ligero gemido de Harry, e inmediatamente lo atrajo entre sus brazos.

– Eso fue... ¡Wow! –dijo Harry en un profundo suspiro somnoliento.

Draco sonrió ampliamente y besó amorosamente su cabeza.

– Duerme, mi amor.

Siguiendo la petición, Harry murmuró un 'Te amo' y permitió que el mundo de los sueños le cubriese por completo. Con una sonrisa, al saberse satisfecho de tener de vuelta a su Dragón.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Mansión Riddle.

Una solitaria figura yacía frente a la reja que le separaba de los terrenos sinuosos de la vieja mansión. Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de mezclilla, y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, inspeccionaba detalladamente la ilusión.

– ¿Cómo pasar por ahí sin ser visto o activar trampas...? Hummm... –se concentró por unos momentos y una sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios–. Son pésimos en barreras mentales.

«_Si tienes la amabilidad de apresurarte, Armand, no me ofenderé_»

Armand entornó los ojos.

«_Hummm... ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Hace poco ni sabía nada de ti y ahora quieres salir de la nada_»

«_¿La verdad? Encontré un interesante espécimen_»

Armand tenía alguna idea clara acerca el "Nuevo espécimen". Pero prefirió no comentar su sospecha.

«_Oh, eso es nuevo... Espero que no sea un impedimento en mi misión "Rescate improvisado"_»

«_Ya lo veremos... Sólo, apresúrate por favor..._» le escuchó decir. Algo de seriedad fue mandada también.

«_Ok, pero luego les explicas a los demás mi repentina desaparición..._»

«_¿No les avisaste?_» Le llegó la incrédula pregunta y Armand sonrió infantilmente.

«_Nop..._»

**Continuara...**

NA: Mi 4to Lemmon, ¿o 5to?... Como sea, ¿Estuvo bien? Espero que si ¬¬u... Para aquellos que deseaban un Armand/Daniel y un Lestat/Louis, les tendré esos Lemmons el los sig caps... Y está vez, aviso de anticipo que tardaré un poco, mi vida no ha disminuido en los más mínimo y sigo igual de ocupada. Ahora más que estoy por graduarme y necesito mantener en alto mis calificaciones para una buena Universidad...

Ehmmmm... Tengo un nuevo fic que surgió de una sesión con la psicóloga de mi Colegio ¬¬ll... Bueno, trataré de no enterrarme entre tantos fics, y para aquellos que pueden con tantos... Mis más sinceros respetos o

Gracias por leer!

Kisses!

**Yth-chan**


	27. 2da Parte Bebé ¿Público o privado?

**Notas del Autor:**

_Los Inmortales comienzan a movilizarse, y la reunion está casi en completo... Louis obtiene su deseada respuesta_ --- Lamento la tardanza, aunque está vez fue más rapido de lo que tenia pensado XD --- **Aclaración: **_Mucho Protagonismo en este cap de parte de los Vampirosy... Lemmon... Así de sencillito XD. _

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º **

Una Apuesta y Mil Consecuencias

_(Corregido y editado)_

**OooooooO**

Pareja principal: **DM/HP **  
Secundarias: **RW/BZ PP/HG SS/SB TN/NL y muchas más**

**Advertencias: OoC**(Personajes fuera de Carácter); **AU** (Debido al Crossover y a que casi ni uso los libros de HP)... Demás advertencias en el 1er cap.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º **

Capítulo VII

2da Parte Bebé ¿público o privado?

**º ¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤ º**

Terrenos de Hogwarts. Estadio de Quidditch.

– Debes... estar bromeando –articuló Ron, dificultosamente.

Ambos estaban sentados en las gradas bajas; Blaise, recostando su espalda en el pecho firme del pelirrojo, mientras éste se recargaba en la pared de una de las torres laterales. No hacía mucho frío, pese a que ya estaban a mediados de invierno, por eso mismo escogieron un lugar al aire libre.

– Desearía hacerlo –admitió Blaise–. Por eso mismo necesito tu ayuda –alargó una mano por uno de sus costados, hasta tomar una de las níveas manos de Ron, resguardándola entre las suyas. La besó cálidamente, y giró su cuerpo unos cuantos grados hasta encontrar los celestes ojos de su novio.

Ahora, con el querido y volátil Ron. Éste se encontraba inhabilitado de decir 'no'. Podría ser por los ojos amatistas del chico que suplicaban su ayuda solícita...

Aunque...

¿Qué era exactamente lo que le impedía decir 'no'?

¡Estaba suplicando¡El chico en cuestión, estaba suplicando!

Años de observaciones, y ciertas pruebas, decían que un Slytherin no suplica. Pero... aquí yacía su Slytherin _suplicando_. ¿Cómo negarse?

– Me matarán... ¡No tus padres! –Agregó ante la cara que estaba poniendo Blaise–, mi madre me matará... Ella, de entre todos los padres, esperaba de mí un efecto repelente ante cualquiera que tenga que ver con los Slytherin... Darle de pronto la noticia de que conoceré a mis 'suegros' la volverá histérica. De alegría o de molestia... Lo que más me preocupa es que sea lo primero –dándole una sonrisa débil ante la cara sorprendida de su novio.

– Creo que no me va a odiar –replicó Blaise, riendo por lo bajo. A decir verdad, nadie había odiado su carácter Hyper.

– Pero... tus padres... ¿no les molestará?

– No te preocupes, cariño –se abrazó al otro chico hasta quedar totalmente sobre su regazo–. Mi madre es fácil de ganar, con respecto a mi padre... Bueno, digamos que es más fácil aún.

Rodeándolo con sus brazos, Ron escondió su rostro en su cuello. Aspirando el suave aroma, y tratando de ser positivista. No es que no deseara avanzar en la relación... Y no es que no confiara en la palabra de Blaise... Pero, según algunos informes de su padre, los Zabini eran sospechosos... Mortífagos.

Ron seguía escuchando las palabras de ánimo, un poco ausente a decir verdad. Pensando cuál seria la reacción de su madre con respecto a su relación.

– Te adorarán –escuchó decir de nuevo. Sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Ron suspiró largamente.

– Permíteme dudarlo.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Salón de Trofeos.

– ¡Detente, por favor!

Oliver Wood aminoró su rápido andar ante la petición. Por una parte enfadado y por otra ligeramente nervioso.

– ¿Qué? –exigió al chico que se colocó delante. Y los ojos azules que le miraron dolidos le indicaron que eso no fue buena idea. Casi se golpea contra la pared cercana en un deseo de golpearse a sí mismo, por patán. De todos modos, no dejó de fulminarle.

Cedric se mordió el labio inferior, no resistiendo la mirada dura de esos ojos. Pero, a pesar de todo, respiró profundamente para darse valor.

– Les dije.

Oliver parpadeó. Un poco confuso. Hasta que la simplicidad de las palabras le golpeó con fuerza. "_Le dijo a sus padres_" se tragó su nerviosismo, buscando una buena respuesta...

– ¿Y...?

Bueno, nadie dijo que era el amo de las palabras elocuentes. Aunque al otro chico pareció no importarle la frialdad.

– Enloquecieron –soltó, nerviosamente–. Piensan que el linaje de los Diggory se perderá...

Oliver le estudió por unos segundos. Los suficientes hasta que el mismo Cedric mostró indicios de incomodidad.

– ¿A ti te importa? –cuestionó Oliver, llano. En el interior, los nervios le retorcían dolorosamente.

El Hufflepuff pareció pensarlo por unos segundos. En el momento siguiente, levantó la vista hasta hacerla conectar con la de Oliver.

– En absoluto.

Oliver vio muchas cosas brillar en esos ojos azules: la dedición, la entereza, el miedo ¿a qué? no sabía con exactitud, pero de todos esos sentimientos sobresalía el... ¿amor?

"_Deja de alucinar, Wood, eso te destruirá por completo_" se reprochó. Sin fijarse en las demás acciones del chico. No hasta que sintió unos suaves labios posándose sobre los suyos, y una mano reclinada sobre su torso. "_Bien... Si esto es una alucinación..._"

Su contradicción fue la de una lengua cálida deslizándose por sus labios convenientemente abiertos; explorando con tal delicadeza y cariño que le hacían encogerse el corazón.

"_Merlín... Como lo amo_" fue el pensamiento que le acompañó todo el tiempo.

Separándose por la necesidad del oxígeno, Cedric le miró con todo el sentimiento posible, buscando hacerle entender lo que en palabras no podía hacer.

Y Oliver le entendió. La forma en que lo hizo... Bien, quedaba en el olvido o en el desinterés, siendo que ahora tenía en algo mejor que pensar... o hacer.

– Tonto Hufflepuff –murmuró antes de atrapar esos cálidos labios.

Y Cedric no pudo más que regresar el beso con toda la alegría posible.

– Creo que hay posibilidades de arreglar eso de continuar el linaje –murmuró sobre los labios del Gryffindor.

Oliver casi se separa de golpe, pero los brazos en torno a su cuello se lo impidieron.

– Pensé que habías dejado en claro eso –dijo, sin ocultar su irritación.

– Lo hice; pero no lo digo porque lo quiera para complacerles –suspiró–, a mis padres, quiero decir. Lo hago por nosotros.

Se alejó un poco hasta poder mirarle a los ojos.

– ¿Y cuál podría ser esa... opción? –dijo Oliver, derrotado por esos ojos de cachorrito.

Cedric sonrió.

– Podríamos preguntar a alguien que es amigo nuestro...

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Gran Comedor.

– ¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo? –habló la intrigante voz de Seamus Finnigan. Mirando fijamente a Dean Thomas, su novio.

Dean le miró de regreso. El recelo en sus facciones no era deliberado.

– Se supone que no lo sabemos –susurró finalmente. Saludando apenas a un compañero Gryffindor que se sentaba unos puestos alejados.

– Pienso que no se lo tomarían a mal.

Dean elevó ambas cejas. Seamus sólo sonrió cándidamente. Quitarle lo insistente a alguien tan Gryffindor como el irlandés era una tarea casi imposible.

– Si hay una razón por la que se supone que no debamos saberlo, debe de haber otra para que sí lo tomen mal.

Seamus hizo un puchero que su novio encontró difícil de resistir. Aunque logró retenerse.

– Pero hay la posibilidad de que no les importe que lo sepamos.

– No diremos nada, Sea' –al ver la desilusión en los ojos de su novio, agregó rápidamente–: Si ellos nos dan un indicio primero.

Su recompensa fue un impulsivo beso, pero no por ello menos apasionado.

Por supuesto, interrumpido por un grito horrorizado.

Ambos chicos se separaron casi de golpe, lo suficiente como para permanecer sólo unos centímetros en contacto.

– ¡FINNIGAN! –rugió la voz de una chica.

Era Cho Chang...

El mencionado adoptó de pronto una expresión inocente. Por no decir que tenía más de culpabilidad que otra cosa, claro.

Dean le miró con una mueca indescifrable para la gente en general, pero no para Seamus.

– ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?

Seamus se encogió de hombros apenas.

– ¿Importaría acaso? –regresó, con una sonrisa 'inocente'.

El otro chico sonrió.

– Sí, porque tendría una razón para 'premiarte'.

– ¿Necesitas razón para premiarme? –retrucó Seamus, su inocente expresión volviéndose juguetona.

– Para nada –fue la respuesta que le siguió un beso.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Grupos de Gryffindor y Slytherin, 7mo curso.

– Jodida mi vida.

Ante la declaración fuera de plano, Viktor lució un poco sorprendido. Observando su derredor para ver si alguien más captó las palabras, se apartó hasta mirar de nuevo a la fuente de ellas.

– Debes tener una buena razón para decirlo –habló, después de largos segundos de silenció raro.

Reaven levantó la vista, la cual había mantenido en las hojas secas del suelo. Rondando en su mundo de Detectives.

– ¡La tengo! –gimoteó lastimeramente. Recibiendo una mirada escéptica por respuesta–. Mira, es que ya ni sé qué hacer para averiguar sobre el pasado clandestino de mi padre.

La mirada se tornó de escéptica a una de 'No entiendo nada'.

– Te das cuenta que difícilmente entiendo tu idioma y ahora me hablas en código.

Reaven negó con la cabeza, para terminar con un resoplido.

– Olvídalo, precioso, sólo necesito hacer mis propias jugadas.

Viktor entornó los ojos, atrayendo rápidamente al rubio para darle un beso que le robó el aliento por casi interminables segundos. Misma velocidad en la que fue cortado. Todo sin ser notado por el resto de la clase. Estar tan lejos como era posible no era tan mala idea. No si la profesora enseñaba de la patada.

– No dejes que tus 'juegos' se te suban a la cabeza, Inglés –dijo, para girarse y poner atención a la clase restante.

El rubio se llevó dos dedos a los labios y fulminó el perfil del búlgaro. Aunque el leve tinte rojizo en sus mejillas provocó una tierna sonrisa en Viktor.

Reaven sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, divertido. Y dirigió su vista al cielo. Parte de la luna se dejaba ver a pesar de la radiante luz matinal.

"_Juraría que soy un total desconocido para ellos. El porqué papá no les informó nada...Bueno, es una total ignorancia para mí_"

Pese a sus palabras anteriores, Reaven no consideraba un juego toda esa misteriosa incógnita. Demasiada confusión en el chico de ojos verdes le indicaba lo que tanto temía. Y no sólo era Harry, los amigos del chico le miraban igual.

"_Al menos debieron oír mi nombre antes de que yo regresara_" sintió como le tomaban de la mano, obligándole a regresar a la realidad.

– Hora de irnos –anunció Viktor, suavemente. Notando todo el tiempo lo ausente de su estado–. Necesitas decirme lo que te preocupa, Apolo, por favor.

El chico asintió lentamente. Y no le molestó que le llamara por su segundo nombre. En realidad amaba la suavidad que el acento búlgaro imprimía en esa palabra. Mucho más viniendo de _ese_ específico búlgaro. Su reciente novio. Y estaría encantado de decirle sobre sus inquietudes.

_"¿Por qué nunca les has hablado de mí?_" con una última mirada a la parcial luna, Reaven se dejó guiar hacia el castillo.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Los rayos de luz solar fueron lo primero que sintió, y así de pronto, los sonidos ambiguos del reloj, las aves trinar a lo lejos, y demás mezclas sonoras, lograron que Harry murmurara algo incoherente como indicio de total conciencia. Luchando por abrir los ojos, se halló en un mundo de contornos difusos, borrosos. Después de algunos segundos de parpadeo lento, pero resuelto, pudo enfocar piel nívea. Por supuesto, no era la suya. Y se dio cuenta de que estaba acurrucado sobre un cuerpo ajeno.

– Buenos días, _Cachorro._

O no tan ajeno...

Eso logró que abriera los ojos del todo y levantara la vista hasta encontrar la cálida mirada de Draco.

– Hola, amor –respondió de forma natural. Y se encontró felizmente cómodo al hacerlo.

Podrían haberlo matado en ese instante y Draco hubiese muerto feliz. Era la primera vez que Harry decía esa palabra abiertamente en una frase casual.

Y no se le ocurrió mejor forma de agradecerle que besándole profundamente.

– ¿Motivo? –ronroneó Harry al serle permitido respirar de nuevo.

– Por nada en especial; sólo quería hacerlo –suspiró, acariciando los suaves cabellos negros.

Permanecieron escasos minutos de apacible mutismo, terminando (mínimamente, de hecho) en el instante que Harry se dio cuenta de que deberían de estar en clases y no flojeando... Aunque descansar después de una noche como aquella no era flojear exactamente.

– Nos perderemos las clases –murmuró, un poco soñoliento.

Draco hizo un sonido que sonó a afirmación. Al parecer en igual estado.

– Dejémoslo así –atrajo más el cuerpo del otro chico y se acomodó mejor. Dibujando surcos invisibles en el vientre bajo–. Duerme.

Harry bostezó ligeramente, durmiéndose ante la constante caricia en su vientre. Sonriendo al sentir una ligera calidez que se extendió hasta que el mismo Draco la sintió.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Little Hangleton. Mansión Riddle.

"_Esto es más fácil de lo que creí_" fue lo primero que pensó Armand al salir de las sombras de una de las esquinas. Inspeccionando la dirección en que le llevaba ese pasillo. "_Hacia la derecha_" analizó esa dirección "Sólo un montón de magos" miró hacia el lado opuesto y elevó una ceja inquisidora "_Una presencia muy bien resguardada... Pero no es lo que busco_"

Trató de escanear más ampliamente, pero se topó con una cúpula invisible que delimitaba su dote. Casi como si presionara de regreso su telepatía.

Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. No había figurado la fuerza que ejercía esa presencia.

"_Lord Voldemort_" fue lo que arrojó su lógica. "_No exageraban cuando decían que era poderoso_"

Resolvió hurgar en las mentes de los otros magos. Alejándose de aquellos con barreras casi iguales a las del Lord, claro, no se arriesgaría a ser descubierto si un mensaje hacia Khayman fuese interceptado. "_Sala del Trono... No. Habitaciones de Mortífagos, niveles inferiores y superiores... No. Sala de Reuniones del Circulo Exterior e Interior... No. Habitaciones del Lord... No... ¡Rayos¿Por qué tanto protocolo¡Eran terroristas mágicos! No debería importarles las jerarquías de poder..._"

– ¿Quién demonios eres? –le llegó la iracunda pregunta que rompió totalmente su concentración.

Girando hasta tener vista del sujeto, Armand entornó los ojos ante su propio descuido. Antes de que el sujeto dijera algo más, fue golpeado con tal fuerza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que cayó en un sonoro golpe de cuerpo, tela y duro suelo, inconsciente.

Armand se arrodilló, tocando con un fino dedo la frente del hombre. Sonrió por lo bajo. La suerte estaba de su lado.

– Quién lo diría: el guardián en turno de Khayman –murmuró para sí mismo.

– ¿Podrás hacer lo mismo conmigo, Vampiro? –siseó una voz llena de insolencia.

"_Tal vez no tenga tanta suerte, después de todo_"

– Podría intentarlo –respondió con una sonrisa apreciativa. Levantándose lentamente, sin romper contacto visual con su 'enemigo'.

Frente a él yacía una mujer demasiado delegada, con una palidez casi mortal, cabello largo y descuidado, negro. Ojos tan oscuros como su sonrisa torcida. Era clara la locura reflejada en esos gestos, mezclados peligrosamente con astucia, inteligencia. En otro tiempo hubiese sido hermosa. Tal vez lo fue.

– Demuéstralo entonces –le retó la mujer, con varita ya en mano y una posición defensiva. La sonrisa nunca dejando sus deplorables labios.

Armand mantuvo su pose indolente. Al contrario de su expresión sonriente.

– No ataco directamente a alguien de quien desconozco su nombre.

La mujer sonrió más ampliamente, como si hubiese esperado la invitación. Era escalofriante lo que esa sonrisa haría a alguien no apto. De nuevo, Armand no era un simple mortal.

– Mi nombre es Bellatrix. Y el que acabas de noquear es mi esposo.

"Grandioso... La ofendida esposa al rescate" Armand sonrió de forma... inadecuada, si lo comparas con la situación.

– Soy Armand. Hechas las presentaciones... ¿comenzamos?

No fue necesario que dijera algo más, Bellatrix fue la primera en lanzar el primer ataque. Y Armand no se quedo atrás.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Mazmorras.

– ¿Cansado?

Remus abrió los ojos ante el sonido suave de la voz. Parpadeó algunas veces, desde su posición en el suelo, apenas y podía verle. Pues el otro... sujeto, se había escondido de nuevo en las sombras, y, aunque era de noche, ya se había acostumbrado a la abrumadora oscuridad.

Sólo veía la silueta. Más que suficiente para él.

– Mucho –no encontraba la necesidad de mentirle. Y ya no quería debatir sobre ello.

– Falta poco –susurró Khayman.

– ¿Poco? –repitió, frotándose lo ojos. No deseaba dormirse, aunque el cuerpo indicaba lo contrario.

– Pronto saldremos de aquí.

Remus se arrebujó en su raída túnica. El frío le estaba afectando demasiado, y eso empeoraba la sensación soporífera.

– ¿Ayudaría si pregunto cómo?

Maldición si no se hundía en la duda. Sabiendo muy bien que tal vez no obtendría respuesta coherente.

Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza en cuestión de segundos "_Con mi maldita suerte terminare congelado_" apenas había pensado eso cuando escuchó el sonido de algo moverse, una fricción de aire con tela, cuando sintió un cuerpo ajustar a su lado, siendo rodeado por dos firmes brazos. Casi se pega al otro lado de la pared del puro susto (aunque presentía que esos brazos nunca le hubiesen soltado), en lugar, se llevó una mano al pecho. Sintiendo como bajaba y subía erráticamente. Si le daban otro susto de esos, moriría de un infarto.

Tembló al sentir unos fríos labios en su mejilla, los cuales subieron hasta llegar a su oído.

– Mi cuerpo no es tan cálido como el tuyo, pero espero que sirva –le susurraron con sentimiento.

Remus tragó en seco. Era verdad, el cuerpo del sujeto era frío, pero no menos cálido que el suyo... Era inusual, puesto que los Vampiros son tan fríos como un muerto, si no se alimentaban regularmente.

No viendo peligro en ello, se acercó más, descansando su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de... Khayman. "_Grandioso, ahora ya dejó de ser el 'sujeto'... No debería confiar en extraños, pero si alguien quiere alegármelo, este 'extraño' es más que bienvenido_" Reforzando su nueva idea, Remus suspiró y se dejó arrastrar por el cansancio. Quedándose dormido en brazos de Khayman en cuestión de minutos.

Sin temer a morir por una hipotermia, Remus dejó que la presentencia del otro hombre le protegiera.

Y sin sentir dos finos colmillos que atrapaban su garganta.

"_No es correcto... Pero es la única manera de salir de aquí vivos_" se dijo Khayman, deleitándose por el cálido liquido lleno de vida que se deslizaba por su garganta.

Remus dejó ir un pequeño gemido seductor que le enardeció los sentidos. Y eso mismo logró que dejara su labor, renuente, besando tiernamente la zona y acomodándole unos mechones que habían caído en el rostro.

– Te sacaré de aquí aunque me cueste la vida –juró, colocando un casto beso el los labios entreabiertos.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

– Maldita mujer –siseó Armand. Desencajando una daga de su costado derecho. Una leve mueca fue todo lo que indicó que eso había dolido.

Tocó el costado afectado y sintió la humedad de su sangre. Presionó de nuevo y se dio cuenta que la herida no cerraba. Frunció el entrecejo... Tal vez estaba falto de 'alimento'. Lo arreglaría más tarde.

Arrojó la daga a sus pies, cayendo ésta a un lado de la mujer.

No estaba muerta, pero parecía al borde. Los cortes pequeños recorrían todo su cuerpo, en puntos diversificados. Y cortes profundos en lugares donde yacían las arterias principales: el cuello, el cual fue difícil de alcanzar puesto que la mujer lo cubría bien, tal vez pensando que le mordería (cosa que no hizo); los interiores de las piernas, a la altura de los muslos; y los interiores de los brazos, bajo las axilas. Cortes que efectuó gracias a su velocidad 'nata', por supuesto, todo con sus manos.

"_Debería estar muerta... Desangrada hasta quedar vacía_" estudió fríamente a la mujer. Escuchaba a la perfección el latir de sus pulsaciones. Lentos, sin ritmo... Casi muerta... En agonía. "_Pero no está muerta, ni está muriendo_"

Estos últimos cortes que efectuó... Cortes mortales... siendo sanados por la magia natural de la mujer. Si hubiese utilizado un arma, la mujer hubiese muerto sin siquiera tocarle un solo cabello. Aunque Armand tenía que darle un poco de crédito, había logrado encajarle una de sus dagas. Sólo esperaba que no estuviese envenenada.

¿Y la magia? Bien... Era más fácil esquivar los haces de luz que un golpe directo, dado por reflejo. La mujer tenía buenos reflejos, y eso le salvó la vida.

"_Y te encajó una daga_" fue su chiste interno. Él y su humor negro.

– Bueno, quién me manda andarme confiando –se dijo en el silencioso pasillo. Tratando de ver si alguien más venía. Ya era suficiente extraño que nadie hubiera aparecido ante el alboroto del combate, como para andar bajando la guardia de nuevo.

Dejando de lado su desliz, Armand se movió sigiloso hacia la intersección que había entre el pasillo derecho. El cual llevaba a unas escaleras que ocupaban toda esa zona. Seguramente hacia los pisos inferiores y superiores. La imagen que había tomado 'prestada' del esposo de Bellatrix indicaba que Khayman y un tal Remus Lupin (nombre vagamente familiar) estaban en una de las mazmorras más profundas. O sea, para abajo tenía que ir.

– Y para la profundidad de la oscuridad voy –soltó una risita por lo bajo–. Hoy estoy muy chistoso.

_"Lestat encontraría afinidad conmigo en estos instantes_" la idea misma le pareció absurda.

Su repentino aire de humor tuvo que ser zanjado, pues escuchó pasos ligeros que se acercaban en la dirección que iba. Se detuvo en seco, escondiéndose rápidamente en la sombra que proporcionaba una armadura. No fue muy difícil, sólo algunas velas separadas por varios metros iluminaban tramos exactos para poder ver el camino de escaleras, pero no para ver todo. Por ello la presencia de más sombras que luz.

Vio subir a dos figuras cubiertas por largas túnicas oscuras y máscaras blancas. Ambos hablando en susurros casi imperceptibles.

– ...ciente con saber que mi propio hijo está dudando en la simple idea de pensar en convertirse en un seguidor como para que ande aguantando sus nuevos afines 'románticos' –alcanzó a escuchar de uno de ellos.

El otro solo le dio una mirada (lo que se pudo interpretar al mover la cabeza) y no dijo nada. Tal vez acordando o valiéndole poco. Quién sabe; Armand no estaba para escuchar, ni intrigar en sus escuálidas mentes.

–...pienso sacarlo pronto del colegio; no esperaré a que un chiquillo le ande llenando la cabeza de basura Gryffindor... –fue lo último que escuchó al perderse la figuras escaleras arriba.

Suspiró con alivio. No habían mirado el otro pasillo. "_Olvidé esconder los cuerpos_" Y algo le insinuó que no estaban muertos como para llamarles 'cuerpos'. Pero, nuevamente, desestimó el pensamiento inmediatamente.

Dos minutos de bajar escaleras, incluyendo el despistar a algunos mortales más, llegó al fondo. ¡Era tan ridículamente fácil¿Cómo demonios Khayman fue mantenido cautivo por tanto tiempo?... Más bien ¿Cómo demonios se dejó atrapar por tan insignificantes mortales?

Se aseguraría de preguntarle cada mísero detalle al regresar a la improvisada guarida. Empujó la puerta de madera, encontrándose con una zona que había perdido sus finas paredes, siendo sustituidas por roca gastada. Un aire de antigüedad. Algo casi medieval.

Las mazmorras.

Una sonrisa anticipada surcó por unos segundos sus labios. Caminó lo más silencioso que podía. Vamos, no era necesario _caminar_, pero le habían entrado las ganas de irse a lo 'intrigante'. Quería sentir la adrenalina correr por su sangre.

Pasó varias celdas, en ninguna de ellas poseía la vista de un ser vivo. Así que el ligero olor metálico (sangre), pesadez en el aire (por falta de oxígeno y demasiado monóxido), le indicaba que:

A) Khayman la estaba pasando mal. B) El 'espécimen nuevo' estaba en estado crítico. C) Los dos estaban muertos...

Nop. Ignoremos lo último. Por lógica, ambos deben estar vivos. Un muerto no envicia el aire sin dejar su firma nauseabunda. A y B eran los factibles.

Se detuvo en la última celda (cosa que le resulto muy cliché) y... ¡Taran!

El 'viejo' Khayman abrazando a un hombre de apariencia... moribunda. Si es que no estaba ya muerto, claro.

– Solo duerme –le dijo la divertida voz de Khayman.

– Encantador –ironizó Armand. Haciendo una mueca, mezcla de recelo y contrariedad al sentir el aroma del hombre inconsciente–. Arriba, es hora de irnos. Por cierto... No hurgues en mis pensamientos.

– Si puedes abrir la celda te lo agradecería mucho –murmuró el otro Vampiro. Irguiéndose y levantando en brazos a Remus, cuidadoso de no despertarle. Aunque sabía que estaba inconsciente más que dormido–. Y no hurgaría tus pensamientos si tú no los dejaras tan expuestos.

Armand reprimió la urgencia de resoplar. Aunque en el instante que tocó la chapa, fue repelido con fuerza, siendo arrojado hacia los barrotes de la otra celda frontal. La fuerza fue tal, que los barrotes temblaron y el golpe fue audible, logrando que Armand perdiera la mayoría del aire de sus pulmones y jadeara con fuerza.

Cayó parado, pese a que casi pierde el equilibrio al tocar suelo.

– Joder, eso dolió –siseó, mandándole una mirada asesina–. Podrías haberme avisado, Khayman.

El aludido parpadeó.

– No pude avisarte sobre algo que desconocía –respondió, igual de confundido.

– Porque un sucio muerto no puede tocar lo que un vivo tiene el privilegio de hacer.

Ambos Vampiros giraron de golpe ante la voz rasposa.

– Oh, grandioso –se quejó Armand, por sabrá cuántas veces en el día–: Un perro pulgoso.

Maravilloso. Los primeros seres 'paradójicos' que siguen la Ley de la naturaleza Licana y Vampirice. Era, por una parte, gracioso como ambos seres se mataban con la mirada y como sus poses indicaban que en cualquier momento alguno de ellos sería desgarrado ante el mínimo movimiento... Ahora, por la otra, no era recomendable. No si uno de ellos ya había tenido la desgracia de toparse con ese problema y no obtener buen resultado.

– ¿Puedo preguntar qué piensan hacer ahora? –no era un pregunta, era una exigencia. Una amenaza.

– ¿Tú que crees, perrito? Tumbamos esos barrotes y mi compañero, junto a su... amiguito y yo nos despedimos de las lúgubres sombras de tu Señor.

Khayman abrió un poco más los ojos¿desde cuándo Armand jugaba con humor y sarcasmo? Eso era más adecuado a Lestat.

Y su postura se tensó al reconocer al ser. Khayman ya había tenido la desgracia de toparse con él. De hecho... _Ese_ licántropo fue quien lo... ¿atrapó?...

Resopló débilmente. Sí, ese HombreLobo lo había vencido. La apariencia no difería desde la última vez que lo había visto. Fenrir Greyback.

El hombre... Mejor dicho: la Bestia hacía gala de su condición; y eso que no estaba transformado. El cabello largo, despeinado, sucio y con visibles marcas de nunca haber sido lavado en su vida, caía por su rostro, cubriendo casi todo resquicio de piel pálida (igual de sucia), aunque se podían ver los ojos oscuros por entre los mechones; mantenía una mueca de desden mientras les contemplaba, que se acentuó hasta expresar auténtico disgusto cuando reparó en su presencia. Los colmillos sobresaliendo desagradablemente, a diferencia de los propios, pues un Vampiro se encargaba de hacer notar el peligro y la maravilla en ese gesto. El cuerpo, en sí, era totalmente trabajado... No era inmensamente proporcionado, pero era un cuerpo adecuado a un HombreLobo acostumbrado a serlo, y a utilizarlo a su conveniencia... Aunque se dice que odian serlo. Y fuentes confiables suyas le decían que la maldición Licana nunca es tan bienvenida como la Vampirice. No obstante, algo en la expresión inhumana del Licano le había dicho desde el principio que era todo lo contrario. Pese a la facilidad de entrar en una mente corrompida como esa, algo le decía que no era recomendable.

Peligro. Era lo que gritaba ese ser. Cada una de sus sentidos le indicaba que no se acercara, que no intercambiara ningún gesto. No había seguido la advertencia con anterioridad... Y en las mazmorras del Lord había terminado por la imprudencia.

Más que imprudencia, a decir verdad, había sido ignorancia. No había estado enterado de que ese particular HombreLobo era el Alfa. El Líder. Por supuesto, tenía que poseer una capacidad superior.

No cometería dos veces el mismo error. No importa si su orgullo se atravesaba. Ya no era a él nada más al que tenía que salvar.

El licántropo pareció no importarle lo que el pelirrojo dijo, pues Khayman notó a la perfección la mirada oscura perderse en aquello que sostenía entre sus brazos.

"_Remus_"

– Te sugiero que dirijas tu pervertida mirada hacia otro lado –siseó Khayman, mostrando los incisivos en gesto escalofriante–. No eres digno para él.

El licántropo dirigió la vista hacia Khayman y le lanzó una mirada de absoluto desprecio.

– Podría decir lo mismo, Vampiro –siempre escupiendo el calificativo como si fuese veneno.

Armand soltó una risa acida, risa que atrajo ambas miradas rivalizadas.

– Asombroso, el perrito es agudo. Nunca pensé que ustedes tuviesen cerebro.

El 'mencionado' se limitó a mirarle con ira, pero le ignoró después, para regresar su atención 'al sucio Vampiro que sostenía a su licántropo'.

– No sabes con quién te metes, Vampiro, deberías saber que aquello que llevas en tus brazos está destinado a pertenecerme hasta la eternidad. Y nadie, ni siquiera una inmunda rata como tú, lo evitará.

– Y tú deberías saber, HombreLobo, que un Vampiro obtiene lo que desea, y lo obtiene hasta el fin de las Eras, si ese es su deseo.

Ya esto le pareció hilarante a Armand, quien les observaba dialogar, unos pasos alejado. Era un pelea de poder, pertenencia y, sobre todo, personal. Intervenir era incorrecto, sin contar que era suicidio.

– ¿Te crees digno? –preguntó Fenrir, mofándose ligeramente.

– Más de lo que tú nunca serás –replicó Khayman, sonriendo con desdén.

– Oh, en ese caso –exclamó, con sarcasmo–¿ahora consideras a un Licántropo con suficiente valor para tú especie? Dichosa sea nuestra suerte –su odio era tan amargo que le hacia ver mucho más bestia. Mucho más monstruo–. Les debe pesar saber que ustedes, al igual que nosotros, somos eternos. Con la diferencia de que nosotros valoramos una sola pareja, no tendremos ojos para otros, no engañaremos, no seremos infieles, protegeremos, cumpliremos sus deseos, y los amaremos... Para. Toda. La. Vida.

Khayman entrecerró los ojos. Tanto de desconcierto como de ira al comprenderle. Era obvio que Greyback evidenciaba los por de una relación entre Licanos, y los contra de una Vampirice. La ira de saber que tenía razón... Un Vampiro no tiene la necesidad de encadenarse a una sola persona o ser. Y esa pelea por Remus indicaba una alternación. Sin embargo, le probaría que los protocolos son quebrantables ante su raza.

"_Lestat siempre lo ha demostrado_"

– ¿Nos llamas simples mortales? –espetó Armand, interviniendo por propia indignación.

– Expongo un hecho –respondió, gruñendo con exasperación. "_Prepotentes. Siempre tratando de demostrar su superioridad_"

Ambos Vampiros captaron el oscuro insulto. Pero no se rebajaron a contestar.

El aire a su alrededor se volvía más pesado cada segundo de la pelea verbal. Fascinante, teniendo en cuenta que ambas especies ni siquiera intercambiaban una sola palabra, simplemente saltaban los unos a los otos con el fin de aniquilarse.

– No es un hecho si no hay pruebas que lo comprueben. Nosotros podemos entregarnos a una solo ser si así lo decidimos –intercedió Khayman, nuevamente. Estrechando al hombre entre sus brazos con ternura. Haciendo que la cabeza de Remus descansara en su hombro, y éste se acomodara más cerca, aún entre sueños.

Y eso pareció romper el fluir 'ligero' de la charla. Fenrir no toleró ni un poco ese movimiento.

– ¡Devuélvelo! –espectó, extendiendo un brazo amenazador–. ¡Me pertenece!

– Remus no es una pertenencia –contradijo Khayman. Sin hacer lo que se le pedía.

– ¡No te atrevas a decir su nombre!

– Haré lo que se me plazca mientras me sea permitido –dijo, satisfecho de saber que así era.

La expresión de Fenrir fue la de ligera sorpresa. ¿Remus permitió eso¿_Su_ licántropo dio su confianza a esa rata?

– ¡Él no puede!

– Sabía que los licántropos dejaban que sus propios deseos nublasen los ajenos. Haces lo contrario a lo que fervientemente pretendes mostrar –sus ojos se metalizaron. Intimidantes–. Estás jugando con tus propósitos, y aún no empiezas con Remus. Él cree que solo eres un monstruo. Y yo también lo pienso. Aunque, claro... es solo mi observación.

– ¡Retráctate o haré que pagues por ello!

Khayman sonrió despectivamente.

– No tengo tiempo –dijo, lentamente.

Las sombras comenzaron a expandirse por toda la habitación y antes de que Fenrir pudiera hacer algo, todo se hizo oscuridad.

No estaba inconciente, pues escuchaba su propia respiración resonar en el silencio. Y al segundo siguiente todo volvió a ser claridad... La suficiente como para visualizar que no había nadie más en la celda.

Reaccionó al segundo siguiente, sus movimientos se volvieron imperceptibles, y su presencia era levemente notada en cada tramo de la mansión. Maldito sea si dejaba ir a esa despreciable rata. Maldito sea si dejaba ir a Remus en brazos de un Vampiro.

"_Prefiero verlo muerto_" rugió su bestia interior. No incordiando con su parte 'humana'.

º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º

«_No puedo creer que lo hayas dejado así_» medio-reprochó Armand. Deslizándose entre cada pasillo, casi como una sombra, al lado del otro Vampiro.

Se detuvieron en una de las esquinas. Esperando sentir presencias, o impedimentos. Encontrado soledad, ambos reiniciaron sus movimientos.

«_Sus pensamientos son muy apasionados, en un tipo de profundidad que es comparable a su oscuridad. Y con una capacidad como la suya... Pues, digamos que eso logró mi captura_»

Armand le miró de reojo, lo suficiente aturdido como hacer incomodar al otro.

«_Poco razonable, poco probable_» habló Armand. Su tono neutro.

Khayman no dijo nada.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Hogsmeade. Casa de los Gritos.

– Algo está cambiando en ti.

Louis no giró para ver la fuente de aquel comentario. Seguía contemplando fuera de la gran ventana. No pensando en nada realmente.

– ¿En qué sentido? –habló, casi en un susurro.

Lestat se acercó lentamente, envolviendo a Louis entre sus brazos. Éste no se resistió, recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

– Me refería a tu actitud –contestó Lestat al fin–. Siempre te has mantenido absorto en tus libros, en tu solitaria rutina de memorar los días en que fuiste... 'normal'...

– Ya no lo hago –alegó Louis.

– Lo sé, pero ahora te encierras en el mismo mutismo.

Louis suspiró.

– Lo siento.

– No te disculpes, no hagas algo de lo que en realidad no sientes.

– Lo hago –reafirmó Louis, empezado a respirar rápidamente–. Siento algo diferente en mí. Lo siento todo el tiempo... Yo... Es algo abrumador; sueño con ello... Pienso en ello...

Lestat abrió la boca, ligeramente sorprendido. "Está teniendo un ataque nervioso" No era normal. Un Vampiro vive en la frialdad de su sentir. Incluso el más profundo del sentir 'cálido'. Perder el autocontrol no era apto en su raza, ni siquiera sin intención. Era más apto que mostraran vacío que algo tan expresivo como un choque de emociones.

– Cariño...

–...este _algo_ me hace sentir... extraño...

– _Beau_...

–...me ahoga, pero a la vez me hace sentir... _vivo..._

– Mi amor...

Louis levantó la vista. Verde jade chocando intensamente con cobalto.

– Siento que algo crece en mí –murmuró con voz quebrada. Las gotas saladas surcando sus pálidas mejillas.

Algo helado congeló el interior de Lestat. No había esperado causarle tanto dolor a su amado. Era todo lo contrario.

– Lo siento tanto –ahora fue su turno de disculparse. Mucho más afectado de lo que pensó que sonaría.

Louis, desconcertado, le miró largamente. Y lo supo... O al menos supo que el otro hombre le hizo algo. Ese _algo_ que no tenía la menor idea de lo que era.

– ¿Qué me hiciste?

Fue el murmullo que hizo temblar a Lestat. Le miraba con reproche, casi decepción... Casi traición...

– ¡No! –Exclamó, con una brusquedad poco frecuente en él, debido a la agitación–. ¡No he hecho nada que merezca dolor¡No para mí¡No para ti!

Se detuvo, alejándose, demasiado afectado como para soportar esa mirada. Temblaba con una mezcla de sentimientos indescifrables, mientras trataba de sostener su peso en el marco de la ventana.

Sólo por esa mirada.

– ¿Qué me hiciste? –repitió Louis, está vez mas suave. La afligida vista del otro hombre le hizo entender lo suficiente como para no juzgarlo con precipitación.

Por otro lado, Lestat no podía dejar que él pensara en conclusiones perniciosas. No podía permitir que su amado Louis siguiera creyendo que cada acto que representaba iba dirigido solo a su audiencia. Solo le concernía a nadie más que a ellos dos. No era algo por lo cual deseaba ascender en 'popularidad', no era otro acto de su libertinaje. Ya había tenido suficiente, tiempo atrás.

– Nada por lo cual debas temer... –dijo al fin, dirigiendo las mismas palabras a su mente.

Louis permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, mirándole con dureza.

– Entonces, respóndeme... Dime... Dime qué has hecho... –una vez más, su tono fue sólo un suave murmullo, el cual logró detener el trepidar de Lestat.

– ¿Temes a lo imposible? –dijo, con voz llena de inquietud. No contestaría esa cuestión hasta estar seguro.

Louis resolvió seguirle. Si eso era lo necesario para obtener su respuesta, entonces lo haría.

– Si te refieres a nosotros... Sí... Sí creo, pues nosotros somos imposibles... Fuimos mortales, e inmortales somos ahora. Cosas que fueron imposibles de realizar antes, son simplicidades en el presente. Por qué temer algo que vive en mí. Somos inmortales.

– Y siempre lo seremos –terció Lestat–. Pero, poseemos limitaciones¿verdad?

– ¿Cuál es tu punto?

– No podemos vivir bajo la luz de los rayos solares...

– Tú puedes –añadió Louis, un poco divertido.

Lestat sonrió ligeramente.

– Yo puedo. Pero... fuimos hechos humanos, y ahora somos una raza diferente... Maldecida, dicen todos.

– Aprendí a renegar esos pensamientos –admitió Louis–. Me considero sólo un ser más en el ciclo de la vida.

– Tal vez los más antiguos ya lo hayan aceptado. Los jóvenes, al contrario, siguen sufriendo los conflictos de identidad. No más humano, no más normal... Sólo un asesino o un cazador. Una inmundicia o un ser por encima de todos. Aunque... Creo que merecemos lo mismo, sino más, que los mortales. Merecemos más que las noches para explorar, más que vivir con el estigma de cruentos asesinos...

– ¿Por qué te empeñas en encaminarte a otros temas? La respuesta que busco no está siendo aclarada, Lestat.

– Trato de aligerarlo –divertido por primera vez en la conversación–. Mi punto... ¿crees que lo imposible se haga posible con el incentivo correcto?

Louis suspiró quedamente.

– Yo creo que no hay imposibles –respondió, renuente–. ¿Tiene que ver con lo que me has hecho?

– Sí. Y, suponiendo, no encontraras inadecuado que alguien pueda poseer la capacidad de dar vida, cuando en realidad no nació para ello. El joven Potter lo ha demostrado.

Lestat sintió cierta ligereza al decir eso. Fue, para él, la indirecta más clara que se le había ocurrido.

Louis, como quien dice, quedó mudo ante la revelación.

– Y-yo... –articuló, llevándose por acto reflejo una mano a su plano vientre.

Los labios de Lestat habían dibujado una dulce, ligeramente disimulada, sonrisa.

– ¿Aún consideras esto algo impropio?

Por su parte, Louis había quedado aturdido por la velocidad en que las sombras de la tristeza y dolor desaparecían siendo sustituidos por renovada esperanza. Éste nuevo... 'acto' de Lestat fue lo opuesto que esperaba. Casi sintió que su 'relación' se hallaría obstruida por otra nueva locura... Pero ésta nueva noticia no hacía más que reforzar sus sentimiento hacia Lestat.

– ¿Cómo...? –solo alcanzó a decir. Mantenido en la turbación.

Lestat solo sacudió su cabeza, no negando, solo divertido en su ironía.

– Magia.

Si no estuviera lo suficiente aturdido, Louis se hubiera reído. Los magos. Siempre haciendo la diferencia entre los 'normales vivos' y los 'no-muertos'. Siendo sinceros, tenía cierto recelo a su 'especie', tal vez envidia. Eran humanos, sin embargo, poseían el poder de un no-muerto. No tan libre de usar, ni tan poderoso. Pero seguían siendo humanos con poder. Su especie, los no-muertos, tenían más poder... Pero delimitados por debilidades tan sencillas y a la vez poderosas.

– Será como...

– Como cualquier otro bebé –aseguró rápidamente.

– ¿Sin esto, sin la maldición? –en la conciencia de Louis no cabía tal noticia. Tal felicidad. No podía ser tan bueno.

– ¿La maldición? –se repitió Lestat, pensativo–. No será maldito, pues un ser tan puro no merece tal cosa... Aún así, obtendrá lo que todo hijo recibe de sus padres. La herencia genética, no sólo de la apariencia sino de las habilidades. Ya han nacido hijos de Vampiros, hijo de un mortal e inmortal.

– Pero no el resultado de dos Inmortales –retrucó Louis, ligeramente aprensivo.

Lestat dejó fluir una leve risita aterciopelada.

– Esto es mi regalo, mi amor, tuyo y mío.

Y tan pronto como esas palabras fueron liberadas, Louis se encontró recostado en la mullida cama de su habitación, Lestat besándolo con vehemente amor.

Louis intentaba pensar, formular más incógnitas para encontrarle un error a todo eso, pero estaba atrapado en la nebulosa de placer que provocaban esas manos, esos labios. El amor que profesaban tan sutiles caricias. La pasión de esos labios sobre su piel desnuda. Los pequeños pensamientos que él le mandaba, cada palabra tan cálida.

Los gemidos de Louis eran bajos, pero lo suficientemente perceptibles para Lestat, quien se deleitaba en dar tratos especiales a la cálida piel expuesta sólo para él. Besó cada rincón, mientras Louis se aferraba con una mano a los cobertores y con la otra acariciaba su cabello. Sus erecciones rozándose cadenciosamente, enviando descargas de electricidad que les hacían temblar. Escuchando con sus sentidos abiertos el latir furioso de sus corazones, la sangre corriendo velozmente por sus venas. Ya se habían alimentado, y esa misma sangre estaba relucientemente viva, calentando piel, ardiente al tacto, a la fricción constante.

Louis jadeó con fuerza a la intromisión de un atento dedo. Inmediatamente después sintiendo unos labios que atraparon los propios en un febril beso, distrayendo el anexo de dos más. El ritmo de sus pulsaciones aumentó, para ambos, y con mayor notoriedad en Louis. Esa devoción que Lestat le transmitía sólo le acercaba cada vez más a un nivel indescriptible. Un segundo jadeo que se convirtió en gemido fue ahogado, al sentir como esos dedos tocaban ese punto sensible, sin contar lo que aquella mano hacia con su intimidad.

Aún besándolo, Lestat retiró sus dedos para sustituirlo por la cabeza de miembro, esperó hasta romper el beso y hacer que Louis le viera a los ojos.

– Te amo –murmuró, empujándose con delicadeza. Deslizándose por ese túnel estrecho, cálido.

Louis sólo puedo gemir con fuerza al sentir ser estrechado. No de dolor. Ya había pasado por otros dolores indiscutibles. Se las arregló para gemir un 'Te amo' quebrado por la excitación. Sus ojos brillando con la misma devoción.

Ambos se miraban, Lestat esperando a que se acostumbrara. Ellos eran Vampiros, sus cuerpos sanaban con exuberante velocidad. Este acto de amor, no difería. Y en cada ocasión debía ser cuidadoso.

'Cada vez, una primera vez. Por la eternidad' Lestat había dicho.

Lestat empujó una vez más hasta sentir aquel punto que hizo arquear a Louis en un gemido, y tomó su nuca, acercándole para besarle en todo momento, saliendo casi por completo y volviendo a empujar. Moviéndose de nuevo, atrás, adelante, suave, profundo. Un ritmo lento, para mayor goce. A medida que le penetraba, las respiraciones se volvían entrecortadas, el ritmo iba en aumento, y los gemidos, acompañados de palabras de amor, llenaban la habitación. Ambos cuerpos moviéndose al unísono. Sintiéndose plenos, completos. El único acto de amor comparable al mortal. Pues sentimientos como el de los Inmortales son casi imposibles de expresar. Mucho menos entre ellos.

Louis crispaba consecutivamente el cobertor, manteniendo su otra mano entre la de Lestat, susurrando suplicas, pidiendo más. Su intimidad siendo atendida al ritmo de cada dura penetración. Sabiendo que el clímax estaba cerca, expuso su cuello en un gesto inconsciente. Un gesto que ya estaba acostumbrado a ofrecer, por supuesto.

Y la respuesta fueron dos finos colmillos rasgando la fina piel.

Dolor súbito y calidez palpitante. Líquido escarlata siendo drenado... sólo un poco. Sólo unas gotas. Suficientes para llevarles a la cúspide del placer. Con una última y profunda penetración, Louis terminó entre ambos cuerpos, sintiendo segundos después la descarga de su amor en su interior.

Ambos se dejaron deslizar, hasta descansar sus agotados cuerpos en la cómoda cama, invitándoles a descansar. Lestat acomodando a un adormilado Louis entre sus brazos.

– Lestat –llamó, resbalando lentamente en la inconsciencia del sueño–, gracias por todo. Te amo, y te amaré siempre.

Lestat le tomó de la barbilla, plantando un tierno beso. Una de sus manos viajando por uno de sus costados hasta hacerlo descansar en su vientre.

– Y lo amarás también, a nuestro bebé...

– Ya lo amo...

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Daniel Molloy, el joven ex-reportero, se encontraba solo en su habitación, recostado en su cama de cuatro postes. Elegante, fina, cómoda, espaciosa. Como toda la habitación. Digna para un noble prestigioso, digna para un rico.

¿Y cómo algo tan fino yacía en una propiedad derruida como esa?

Fue Armand... El Inmortal que más ha explotado su capacidad administrativa durante ese siglo... Sólo para él... Sólo para su amado, su preferido.

_El favorito del Diablo_

Daniel bufó.

– Sí. Su favorito. Él siempre lo dice.

'Todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que he conseguido, todo lo que desees... Es tuyo, mi precioso chico'

Solía temblar ante cada una de esas palabras, Armand siempre le mimaba. Tal vez compensando su terquedad. La terquedad de querer algo que le rehusaba. El Don oscuro.

"_Necesitó verte al borde de la muerte para darte vida de nuevo_" se dijo a sí mismo. "_Sólo necesitaba saber que te perdía, y su miedo se antepuso ante su prudencia_"

Sabía que Armand lo amaba, de una forma exótica. Y siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerle saber que era suyo, pero también le dejaba ser libre de todo lazo.

Como el juego del gato y el ratón. El felino siempre jugando con su presa, incluso lo dejaba ir, para después atraparlo de nuevo. La presa a veces tenía la suerte de escapar. Pero, el ratón nunca volvía. Y él, Daniel, siempre lo hacía. Bueno, solía hacerlo, pues ya no había hecho el intento de separarse de Armand.

Y lo sintió. Un llamado, débil.

– Armand.

Se encontró a sí mismo en el hall principal, esperando con el corazón en la mano. Ya todos estaban ahí también.

Y de pronto la puerta se abrió con estrépito, una figura alta se deslizó al interior sosteniendo a otra. Lucía fatigada. Sangre fresca le cubría la túnica. Era difícil saber si era suya o la de la persona en sus brazos. Y Lestat se apresuró a ayudarle, permitiendo que descansara.

– ¿Khayman? –murmuró alguien quien no supo identificar Daniel, pues otra presencia más llamó su atención.

Era Armand, que apenas se podía sostener en el marco de la puerta.

– ¡Armand! –se apresuró a sostenerle. Y cuando le tomó de la cintura sintió algo fresco adherirse a su mano–. ¡Estás sangrando!

Armand sólo jadeó ligeramente, permitiéndose recargar todo su peso en el otro chico.

– No cierra. La herida es una simple perforación y no cierra –siseó. Irritado por no saber la razón.

Mekare ya estaba inmediatamente a su lado, inspeccionando la herida. Y sus ojos se abrieron más en turbación. Levantándose, miró a Armand.

– Desprende magia –murmuró, no sorprendiendo mucho, después de todo. La magia no hacía mucho daño a su sistema. Pero lo siguiente sí que logró ciertas reacciones–: Está mezclado con dos tipos distintos de sangre maldita; uno que es parcialmente inmortal, supongo que es de un Licántropo; y la otra es la sangre de un Inmortal, y me temo que sé a quién pertenece...

Khayman suspiró profundamente.

– Mía.

**Continuará... **

N.AL: Creo... que éste cap se pasó de protagonismo con los Vampiros, pero como ya lo considero un Crossover en completo... pss no me remuerde la conciencia XDD. Por cierto, disculpen la demora en subir el cap en ésta pagina, tengo problemas técnicos ¬¬Uuu.

A ver... El otro día vi la película de La Reina de los Condenados... Dejé de verla 5 minutos después... ¡Esa película es un asco! Ni siquiera se acerca a la mitad de la verdad del Libro, no puedo creer que Anne halla dado su consentimiento ¬¬# para semejante película.

En la película, Jesse es la Co-protagonista, es decir, la "amada" de Lestat...

A la m que!!! Louis era el que siempre estuvo a su lado, en el Libro, el que se mantuvo hasta el final!!! Perdón por haberles aconsejado verla, para que entendieran a los personajes de mi fic, me disculpo por ello, la película da a ver todo lo contrario de lo que deseo, y en lo que en verdad es en el libro. Sí, la Reina "secuestro" a Lestat, sí, 'Stat se dejó seducir, sí, 'Stat es un músico del Rock, sí, Akasha (la Reina) andaba caliente por 'Stat, y muchos etc más. Por lo demás, la trama en un asco. Creo que el único que acercaba en mucho a los libros fue la película de Entrevista con un Vampiro. Pero hace mucho que ya la vi, años, tal vez me equivoco. Pero, weno, mejor dejémoslo así.

**IMPORTANTE (Lean por favor!!!!)**: He decidido Editar el fic, ya voy en el cap 7... NO va a cambiar la trama!!!! No se preocupen. Está un poco complicado pues, he de decir, el inicio del fic es un asco!!!!! Me reí bien y bonito cuando lo leí de nuevo XDDD. Lo hago por mí, pues nunca me ha gustado dejar algo desproporcionado como éste fic. Muy distorsionado, y no pueden decir que no es cierto, porque lo es. El inicio no concuerda mucho con lo que voy haciendo, muy infantil y novato, y para que los nuevos lectores estén más cómodos, lo he editado. Voy poco a poquito, en vez de hacerlo de golpe¿Por qué? porque no tengo tiempo de hacerlo de golpe, y me está crispando los nervios dejar algo tan erróneo ¬¬U. Así que les invito a leerlo, de nuevo a aquellos que les interese, ahí mismo dirá cuál cap está editado y cuál no.

Lamento la larga nota y muchas gracias por leer!!!!!

Reviews son bienvenidos XDDDD!!!!! Responderé comens cuando pueda, lamento mucho mi desorden, pero la prepa está en una etapa difícil... Y su nuevo programa de estudio nos está matando ToT (La educación, honestamente, se está yendo a la m por errores gubernamentales ¬¬U)

Kisses & Hugs!!!!!

**Yth-chan**


	28. Ataque Improvisado

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º **

Una Apuesta y Mil Consecuencias

Pareja principal: **DM/HP **  
Secundarias: **RW/BZ PP/HG SS/SB TN/NL y otras más**

**Advertencias: OoC**(Personajes fuera de Carácter original); **AU** (Debido al Crossover y a que casi ni uso los libros de HP)... Demás advertencias en el 1er cap.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º **

Capítulo XXVI

_Ataque improvisado  
_

**º ¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤ º**

Era inaceptable. Totalmente inaceptable. Más de un mes, y aquel que se suponía era su progenitor, no hacía acto de aparición. Si su padrino (como media humanidad en el Colegio) ya estaba al tanto de la pasmosamente alentadora existencia de su nonato hijo/hija, al menos esperaba que dicho progenitor le mandase una amenaza contra su humanidad por su craso 'error'.

Por supuesto, ese descuido calificado como 'Domingo Siete' (según su volátil pareja) ya era hablado de boca en boca por los 'mayores', pensando que los alumnos eran lo suficientemente despistados como para no notarlo.

En serio, tal vez tenían mierda por cerebro. Los continuos cuchicheos de los profesores, junto con las miradas a sus personas, bastaban como para darles ideas. Era pasable para ambos. Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a las miradas y cuchicheos. Él mismo fue instruido para encerrar cualquier reacción inapropiada; un Malfoy no se deja aplastar por nada, ni nadie.

Se tenían mutuamente, y ahora a su bebé. Nada más importaba. Pero ese no era el caso, esa no era la razón de su agraviada actitud.

Había mandado una misiva, no sin cierta ansia, directo a la Mansión Malfoy. Explicando detalles, un poco vagos, de cómo ambos chicos llegaron a esa situación. Narcissa Malfoy no tardó en contestar, sospechosamente omitiendo algunas nuevas de su padre. Ni siquiera le aclaró si se lo ocultarían un poco más, o si ella se encargaría de hacerle procesar la tan bienvenida noticia (Para ella. Otra razón de su preocupación. Su madre era una compulsiva difícil de tratar). En su lugar, sólo dijo que estaría pronto en el Colegio.

Una vez más, esa no era la razón de su agitación. Aunque debería. Cualquier mujer, pronto-a-ser-abuela, no es tratable en ningún caso. Compadecía a su querido Gryffindor... Bien, ese era otro tema que dejaría para otro rato.

El dilema era por otro lado. Draco consideraba la inasistencia de su padre un acto desalentador. Por no decir que su humor subía y bajaba como el carácter neandertal de Weasley. Su propia situación le dirigía a un estado esquizofrénico, paranoico y preocupado.

Sí, porque a pesar de lo bastardo que podía llegar a ser Lucius Malfoy, Draco no podía dejar de sentir ese refreno que impedía desearle todo el mal posible de la humanidad.

Tal vez el Lord lo descubrió...

Deseaba que no. Le retorcía en angustia el solo pensamiento.

Su madre tenía razón, no importando todo aquello pernicioso que los padres hicieran, seguían siendo sus padres.

_Dios ante los ojos de los hijos._

Se preguntaba si su propio hijo llegaría a sentirse igual...

Era inútil. Pensar en ello una y otra vez sólo le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

Su actitud desinteresada, por fuera, no impedía que su lógica buscara la respuesta. Su padre les había atacado una vez... Dejando en claro que el Lord quería... No. _Demandaba_ una reunión. Dudaba de que aquel que los había acometido en medio de un pasillo, con un testigo, en el lugar más protegido de todo el Mundo Mágico y a plena luz del día, hubiera sido su padre.

No lo fue. Lo supo en esos aturdidos momentos y lo seguía sabiendo aún. A pesar de saberlo, no profundizó en el tema. Ya lo había consultado con su padrino, y éste mismo le aseguró que se encargaría de todo...

— ¿No puedes dormir?

Ante la suave pregunta, Draco permitió que todo pensamiento cargado se deslizara por su consciente. Con una suave sonrisa, dejó que el chico Gryffindor se refugiara en sus brazos.

— Sólo pensaba un poco. ¿Te desperté?

— Podría decirse. Me he acostumbrado a dormir a tu lado —sonrió, pese a la sopor que le embargaba—. ¿Puedo saber en qué pensabas?

— Nada de importancia —el moreno le miró con escepticismo, pero Draco no iba a ceder. No le haría bien preocuparse—. No es nada que nos tenga que preocupar —aseguró, besando su frente—. Mejor durmamos, es tarde.

Harry sólo asintió, anotando para otro rato esa plática.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Casa de los Gritos.

El habitual silencio recorría cada uno de los rincones de la destrozada casa, sólo que esta vez no era por la soledad que le antecedía años atrás. Ahora, cada uno de sus habitantes temporales no sabía qué decir exactamente.

Es decir, una cosa era que uno de los más antiguos... Más bien, _el más antiguo de los Inmortales_ hubiera sido asaltado, usado como experimento en contra de su voluntad y siendo retenido con una simplicidad sorprendente. Otra cosa era que con ello se hubiera creado un suero mezcla de dos sangres malditas, sin contar que ambas sustancias se repelían por propia naturaleza. ¿Cómo lo hicieron? Esa era la cuestión.

— Entonces... este tal Lord de la Oscuridad ha creado un antídoto para nuestra raza —se atrevió a razonar Mael. Su tono tan vacío como las expresiones de los presentes.

— No es un antídoto —corrigió Khayman, mirando con insistencia una esquina polvorienta—. Es una bacteria que destruye, no 'cura', el Gen vampirice. Anula cualquier habilidad que posea, y paulatinamente deja a la victima como un simple mortal —lucía un poco fascinado—. Ambos genes, el Vampirice, el Licántropo —negó despacio, aún no lo creía—; es natural que no se resistan, así que ambos generan una lucha férrea hasta que uno de los dos domine por completo. Por lo mismo, esa continencia genera que destruyan otras células más. El Gen Licano dado por voluntad empeora las cosas. Es como si dejaras a un perro doméstico luchar contra un lobo salvaje en contra de su criterio.

Otro silencio evaluador. Ésta vez, Lestat decidió plantarse frente al anterior Vampiro, una expresión curiosa, mezcla de ligera esperanza, era palpable en sus blancas fracciones. Aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta a sus incógnitas.

— ¿Dices que esta bacteria —comenzó, uniendo ambas palmas para apoyarlas en sus labios en gesto pensativo—, mata el gen maldito y devuelve la mortal humanidad?

Khayman negó lentamente.

— No vuelves a ser humano, si es eso lo que esperas. Un cuerpo como el nuestro ya dejó de ser funcional. Sólo el corazón se mantiene latente. Sin el gen vampirice, el cuerpo morirá. Sería más fácil de tratar si fuese un virus —esto último lo musitó más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Lestat bajó ambas manos. La ligera esperanza convertida en polvo no le afectó tanto, pues ya sabía la respuesta, sólo quería una confirmación verbal. Louis, justo a su lado, le tomó la mano, buscando confortarlo. Del otro lado del cuarto, Jesse luchaba por no importunar, pero desde que el vampiro pelirrojo había sido llevado a una habitación apartada por sus tías, la curiosidad y preocupación eran insaciables.

— ¿Qué pasa exactamente con Armand? —sí, era una recién nacida, por decirlo de algún modo. No podía retener las emociones natas de su antecesora humanidad.

— Está luchando contra la bacteria —replicó Marius, impasible. En el interior la inquietud no le dejaba descansar ni un segundo. Era su creación¿Cómo no preocuparse? Técnicamente era su hijo.

— Los resultados no fueron los que esperaron —trató de amenguar Khayman—, me arrebataron la sangre. Para que la bacteria fuera más efectiva, necesitaban que se la diera a voluntad.

— Entonces esto fue un experimento —comentó Louis.

— Lo fue —confirmó Maharet, entrando a la sala, seguida de su hermana.

— Se recuperará —añadió Mekare, sabiendo interpretar bien las miradas rayo que se le fueron lanzadas.

Vamos, podían ser los insufribles cubos de hielo que todo el mundo apuntaba, sin embargo, seguían sintiendo. Vagamente, pero lo hacían.

— Tiene que —declaró Lestat, vehemente.

— Ah, por cierto —dijo Mekare, mirando en específico a Khayman—. El Licano está en perfectas condiciones. Aparte de la infección provocada por la herida en su mano, todo está bien. Tendrá una ligera fiebre, sólo eso.

El aludido inclinó su cabeza, indicando que había entendido. Exhaló suavemente, detallando las desconsoladas expresiones de algunos.

Intentaba solidarizarse con los demás, de verdad que lo intentaba. La cosa era que apenas podía con la idea. Lo único que su mente pensaba era en lo cerca que estuvieron de ser atrapados de nuevo. Fue una suerte que el Licántropo Alfa hubiera aparecido, aunque fue igual de mortificante, sin dudarlo. Como había dicho éste, nadie que no fuera un Vampiro podía tocar las barras de la celda... y así fue. Sólo que nadie dijo que sus pulsaciones llenas de vida, sangre de su querido Remus, podrían hacerlo.

Sólo un toque suyo, las barras como simples tubos de metal, y fue suficiente para escapar. A diferencia de Armand. La magia que había rodeado la celda no esperaba la combinación de su sangre con la de Remus, tal vez.

Curioso, ahora que lo pensaba. Esa combinación no causó el mismo efecto como en Armand. No le causó daño en aquellos momentos, pero tampoco ahora.

"_Tal vez sea porque la bebí. Remus inconscientemente me dejó hacerlo_"

Fue mutuo acuerdo entre ambos. Eso sí logró hacerlo sonreír. Esperanzado.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

— Nunca te habías mostrado tan tonto —susurró Daniel, sentado en el borde de la cama donde Armand yacía recostado.

No obtuvo respuesta. Estaba en un estado de inconsciencia que ni siquiera un Inmortal era capaz de alcanzar. Había una primera vez para todo, claro.

Daniel trataba animarse con sólo acariciar la pálida mano entre las suyas. De hecho, trataba de hacerle saber que estaba a su lado. Con el toque de sus dedos, con los suaves murmullos, con las frases cálidas que su mente confería, pero que sus labios no podían dejar salir. Era inútil, de todos modos. Él era la creación de ese mismo Antiguo Inmortal, ahora postrado en esa cama, luchado por mantener la estable naturaleza Vampira y Humana.

Sí. Compartían un lazo que los unía en todos los sentidos. No obstante, el lazo mental era infranqueable.

Era increíble lo que ese hermoso ser le provocaba. Él mismo fue un simple mortal que mendigaba una buena historia que le diese el premio Pulitzer, en cambio, se halló con un ser que le ofreció otro sentido de la vida. Si bien Louis fue el primero que le mostró las maravillas de ser un Vampiro, Armand fue aquel que le dio esa Inmortalidad. Incluso le dio una vida llena de riquezas y todo aquello que pudiese desear entes de morir y volver a nacer.

A pesar de que en un inicio se rehusaba a dársela. No por egoísmo, no por considerarle deshonroso al don. Fue porque no deseba corromper su ingenuidad. Según las palabras de todo Inmortal, lo que amaban de los mortales era la ingenuidad que desprendían a sus alrededores. Eran seres igual de corrompibles, sin embargo, su escepticismo ante lo innatural les hacia ingenuos. Podrías decirles las atrocidades de ser un Vampiro y ellos te seguirían insistiendo en sus maravillas. Cegados por la hermosura de sus fachadas, se dejaban arrastrar por sus jugueteos.

Armand había dicho que en el momento en que muriese, y volviese a nacer, ya nada sería igual. Que él vería los horrores que sus ojos mortales se rehusaban a ver.

Mintió.

O al menos eso es lo que pensaba él.

»— Sigo siendo el típico chico que te adora —murmuró de nuevo, inclinándose lo suficiente para rozar sus labios con un sentimiento asfixiante.

Después de unos momentos, se alejó de nuevo, y Armand se removió. Entonces, el corazón de Armand pareció detenerse...

Sólo un momento, y los latidos reiniciaron. Lentos, irregulares. Igual de agobiantes desde el momento que había llegado.

Eso estuvo cerca.

Quería llorar, pero no podía... No deseaba que el pelirrojo le recordara que llorar era algo imposible para ellos. Algo impropio, ahora que ya no era un humano. A veces pensaba que le odiaba sólo por haber pedido la inmortalidad. Lo había hecho por él, para estar al lado de Armand, por siempre...

Decían que un Vampiro ya no sentía. Que todo sentimiento, ya fuera negativo o positivo, le pertenecía a los mortales. Debilidades de los inferiores. Regalos denegados a los Malditos.

También mintieron.

Daniel se permitió sonreír suavemente, recostándose a su lado. Seguía sosteniendo su mano, en un deseo de mantenerle a su lado. Armand podría dejar de luchar, siempre lo hacía, pero él no le dejaría. Seguía murmurándole, si dejaba de hacerlo...

»— También mintieron —repitió en su oído—. Porque te amo.

Sólo fue un segundo, sólo fue fugaz... Daniel lo sintió. Armand no le dejaría.

Podría ser un presentimiento, sólo eso.

Pero tal vez no sólo fuera eso.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Sala del Trono. Mansión Riddle.

— ¿Matarlo¿Así de fácil? —inquirió Goyle-padre. Notándose a leguas que la idea le parecía difícil de procesar.

— Sí —concedió Severus, su tono sedosamente frío, reprimiendo apenas el entornar los ojos.

— No arruinen la misión —advirtió McNair, impetuoso. Estaba furioso, el Lord no le había concedido la oportunidad de participar.

"_Ah, pero eso sí, va y se lo da a un Mortífago de dudosa lealtad, una maníaca y dos mentecatos_"

Era una reunión de 'emergencia' entre miembros del Círculo Interior. Afortunada o desafortunadamente para algunos, el Lord no se hallaba en ella. En serio, si estuviese, no hubiera dudado en freír el diminuto cerebro de Goyle.

— ¿Y nosotros qué¿Nos quedamos viendo cómo ustedes se divierten? —escupió Rabastan, obteniendo una mirada peligrosa de su hermano mayor.

— Ni siquiera vas a vernos —se burló Crabbe-padre, sorprendentemente ingenioso. La realidad era que en eso se diferenciaba del otro.

A Rodolphus ni le iba ni le venia, él no estaba en la misión tampoco. Con tal de que su esposa estuviese ocupada, mejor. De paso, necesitaba hacerle entender a su impertinente hermano menor que órdenes son órdenes. No cabía apelar por ello.

— Ese es el propósito. Los grandes jugamos a cosas de grandes —comentó Bella, seria. Era difícil saber si la mujer en cuestión estaba loca o sólo lo aparentaba—. Aunque, sigo pensando que un simple personaje como el nuevo Profesor de Defensa no necesita de cuatro Generales para ser eliminado.

Cierto, eran escasos lo que sabían el verdadero peligro que representaba su nueva asignación. Severus, por su parte, se hallaba sumamente fastidiado. Tener a los descerebrados moles de músculos (seguía considerando idiota a Crabbe) junto a la loca Lestrange, no era su ideal del día.

— No subestimen a Lioncourt —habló Severus, infrangible—. Es un _Antiguo_, después de todo. Recordarás, Bella, que uno de ellos te dejó prácticamente muerta —la mirada de ira de la mujer no le amilanó, al contrario, le incentivó a decir más—: Pero seamos bienaventurados, te perdonó la vida.

Ni todo el oro del mundo le haría más feliz que la expresión ultrajada de Bellatrix Lestrange ante ese último enunciado.

— De todos modos, será mucho más fácil de lo que requiere —declaró ésta, jugueteando con la navaja en su bolsillo, sonriendo ante el triunfo que, ella pensaba, era concreto. Crabbe y Goyle asintieron fervientemente a sus espaldas.

"_Estúpidos, su exceso de confianza será su tumba_" Ni que le importara, la verdad. Eso les daría más ventaja a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Los cuales, esperaba, actuaran con reserva.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Hogwarts. Gran Comedor.

— ¿No te has preguntado por qué el Director no anunció el regreso de los chicos de intercambio?

Draco dirigió su, ligeramente, aburrida atención hacia Blaise, quien miraba con curiosidad a Colin Creevey en la mesa de los leones.

— La verdad —pausa dramática—, no me importa.

— Oh, vamos. Dumbledore no ha metido su nariz en ninguno de los problemas que han pasado desde Navidad.

— De nuevo... no me importa.

— ¿Ni siquiera porqué los Gemelos Weasley no han regresado? Hannah Abbott ya está de regreso también.

— No. Me. Importa.

El chico de ojos ámbar le dedicó una mirada intensa.

— ¿Te das cuenta que estas resultando realmente perezoso?

— ¿Y...? —regresó, con un gesto que indicara que siguiera. Según, poniéndole atención, en realidad no lo hacía.

— Sabes, ayer en la tarde vi a Lupin besuqueándose con el profesor Snape.

— Bien por ellos.

Blaise dio una pequeña exclamación y apuntó un dedo acusador hacia el rubio, meros centímetros antes de tocar la respingada nariz.

— ¡Draco Malfoy¿Qué rayos te pasa¡Normalmente me hubieses mandado al infierno con esa mirada digna de un congelador¡Ahora sólo me sigues la perorata!

En algún momento del sermón, casi la mayoría de los presentes había posado su vista en ellos.

— ¿Nos es obvio? —retrucó el sermoneado, lanzando dagas afiladas con la pura mirada a los espectadores. Cada uno regreso a lo suyo rápidamente—. De algún modo, el estado de Harry me afecta. No tengo ganas de aplastar tus comentarios. Honestamente, tengo mejores cosas en que pensar.

Blaise sonrió abiertamente. Draco, sin darse cuenta, acababa de 'aplastar su comentario'. Ligerito, pero seguía contando.

— ¿Te digo algo...? —Draco negó rotundamente pero Blaise le ignoró—. Te ves hilarantemente Gryffindor con esa nueva actitud de papá —el rubio estaba por ahorcarlo cuando la cara del otro chico mostró seriedad—. Hablando en serio, te queda, y es mejor para tu bienestar.

Draco resopló por lo bajo, levantándose para ir en busca de Harry. No tenía ningunas ganas de lidiar con un Blaise 'maduro'.

— Nos vemos luego.

— ¡Hey, aún no acabo! —ya se iba a parar cuando pareció recordar algo—. No me has preguntado cómo me enteré sobre Tú-Sabes-Qué.

Draco enarcó una ceja, dándole la espalda para comenzar su recorrido.

— Ya sé de dónde.

— ¿Puedo debatirlo con Pansy?

— ¡No! —sin detenerse, ni mirarle.

— ¿Con Reav?

Eso sí lo detuvo de golpe, dando media vuelta para mandarle una mirada asesina.

— Blaise, no me obligues a hacer algo desagradable.

Y con eso, atravesó las grandes puertas, dejando a Blaise con las ganas de reírse a su costa.

— Podemos discutir lo que sea —llegó de pronto Pansy, provocando un pequeño sobresalto en Blaise—. Aunque me temo que Reaven no está.

Blaise adoptó una expresión más seria, escuchando atento la explicación de la chica.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

— ¿Puedes creer que no pasaré por tanto sufrimiento? —habló Harry, ilusionado.

Hermione rió quedamente. Ya se había enterado, por los libros, sobre el Síndrome de Couvade.

— No es exactamente sufrimiento —Harry le dio una mirada que decía lo contrario—. Está bien, lo es tantito. Al final es una bendición¿no?

Harry sonrió, definitivamente lo era.

— Me preguntaba... —pateó un pedazo de pergamino, distraído—. ¿Cómo se enteraron?

— Fue sencillo. ¿Quién más que tus mejores amigos para notar los cambios? Además, soy la _Sabelotodo_ —dijo, con falsa suficiencia.

— Ciertamente —concedió Harry, recibiendo un leve golpecito en el hombro—. Hey, no puedes golpear a un chico en estado.

Hermione negó, divertida. Por un momento pareció pensativa, hasta que le dirigió una sonrisa tímida.

— Hummm... ¿Puedo...? —dijo, señalando precavidamente hacia su estómago.

Harry asintió, no desconfiando en absoluto, guiando la mano de la chica debajo del material sintético.

— No se nota mucho —comentó, pensado que la chica esperaba ver algo más 'grande'.

Hermione tenía una expresión cálida en cuanto sintió la ligera curvatura. Era difícil notarlo, pero ahí estaba. Y mientras presionaba delicadamente, una sensación hormigueante invadió sus dedos. No se le hizo extraño, después de todo, había leído lo suficiente como para saber que el bebé la estaba reconociendo, por decirlo de algún modo.

— Wow... — se maravilló, dejando con cierta resistencia la labor.

— Sólo son tres meses apenas —informó, acomodándose la camisa en cuanto la mano de Hermione se alejó—. Falta un mes o dos para que empiece a moverse.

La chica asintió en acuerdo, sonriendo todo el tiempo.

— Debe sentirse muy hermoso.

— Lo es —afirmó, sus ojos brillando de manera especial en el momento que dirigió su vista hacia adelante.

— Nunca esperé que todo esto terminaría así —opinó Hermione, dando una mirada de soslayo hacia la misma dirección. Sonriendo divertida ante la simple aparición de Draco. Se necesitaba poco para que Harry se iluminara de esa forma.

— Aún no termina —replicó, despidiéndose de ella.

En cuanto la chica se perdió de vista, Harry estaba por girar, pero dos brazos a su alrededor se lo impidieron.

— Hola —le saludó el cálido aliento en su oreja.

— Pensé que nos veríamos en el Comedor.

— Hummm... Cambio de planes.

A ese último comentario le siguieron una serie de besos nada castos contra una de las paredes del Castillo. Si no fuera porque estaban en medio de un pasillo concurrido, Draco se hubiese tomado la molestia de mostrar su amor. En su lugar, fue apaciguando el ambiente con pequeños besos en los otros labios. Adorando la vista que proporcionaba su Harry.

— Tengo hambre —anunció Harry, ligeramente sofocado ante los apasionados besos.

— Ummm... ¿Qué deseas comer...? —cuestionó Draco, juguetón.

Harry lo pensó unos momentos, sin dejar atraparse por esas finas manos que se escurrían por su cuerpo.

— Comida. Especialmente algo que tenga crema. ¿Un pastelillo...?

Draco dejó ir una risa queda.

— Vayamos entonces.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Mansión Riddle.

— McNair.

La simple llamada hubiese sido pasada por alto, pero no viniendo de Lord Voldemort. En instantes, Walden yacía en su presencia, sobre su rodilla, cabizbajo y escuchando atentamente.

— Milord.

Dicho Lord le dedicó una mirada, para volverla a la crepitante chimenea.

— Regresa a Hogwarts, termina lo que comenzaste. Para evitar inútiles inconvenientes, llévate a Greyback —siseó, con un tono escalofriantemente aterciopelado, como si le valiera poco. En verdad era todo lo opuesto—. Un grupo ya ha sido enviado para distraer cualquier obstáculo. Tienes poco tiempo para entrar, tomar al chico y salir sin ser notado. ¿Entendido?

— Absolutamente, Milord.

— Es tu última oportunidad, McNair. No falles —terminó, cruento, provocando un escalofrió involuntario de parte del Mortífago.

Walden sólo besó los bordes de la túnica de su Señor, retirándose silenciosamente. Mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos, evitó a toda costa que la ansiedad le embargase. Este cometido era el definitivo. Si fallaba, le esperaba algo peor que la muerte; si triunfaba, le esperaba la gloria. Y pensar que esa mañana se la había pasado echando pestes por la misión asignada al cuarteto de idiotas.

Sus labios formaron una ligera curva. "_Sí, no se compara con esto_"

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba fuera, haciendo una mueca justo cuando se topó con el Licántropo Alfa. Éste le dirigió una mirada rápida, permitiendo que sus colmillos le saludaran al 'sonreír'.

— El Lord me ha dicho que éste es tu ultimátum —bufó Fenrir. Sonriendo torcidamente ante la retrospectiva.

— Me temo que eso no es relevante —replicó Walden, poniéndole en la mano un vial de contenido oscuro—. Tómalo, eso ayudará a que los Vampiros no te maten —soltó, divertido ante la reacción irritada con la sola mención de los Inmortales.

Fenrir tomó el contenido de un solo trago, sabiendo de antemano que contenía sangre de uno de sus más odiados enemigos. Aun así, todo fuera por recuperar lo suyo.

Antes de que desaparecieran de los terrenos de la Mansión, Walden tuvo la delicadeza de recordarle que dicha pertenencia no se hallaba en el colegio.

"_Lo encontraré, no importa si tengo que romper cada cuello en ese Castillo hasta saber dónde se encuentra_"

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Hogwarts.

Estaba incómodo. Miraba e investigaba sobre su ensayo, y a la vez no encontraba concentración. La cabeza la sentía pesada, el cosquilleo en su piel era por demás molesto. Sin mencionar la horda de emociones que desfilaba en su interior ante simples incentivos.

— No me siento muy bien.

Draco dejó presto su ensayo de Transformaciones ante la simple oración. Arrollando hacia un lado su propio dilema se acercó con gesto preocupado hacia Harry, quien estaba recostado en la cama.

— ¿Qué...?

— No me duele nada, es sólo un mal, muy malo, presentimiento —replicó Harry, relajándose un poco cuando Draco le rodeó con sus brazos. Distraídamente se frotaba la cicatriz. No había mentido, no dolía, pero sí escocía ligeramente.

Draco no se tragaba eso. Podría ser su imaginación, pero él también sentía que algo no estaba bien. La magia a su alrededor se sentía tensa, como si esperara algo, o si anunciara algo. Era difícil saberlo.

"_Maldición, madre debió permitir que padre terminara con mi entrenamiento_" Probablemente así sabría lo que pasaba.

— Iré por Madame Pomfrey —anunció de pronto, comenzando a levantarse, siendo retenido cuando la mano de Harry se cerró sobre su muñeca.

— No, no es necesario —mordió su labio inferior, inquieto—. Quédate, por favor —sentía que si se separaban, algo realmente malo iba a pasar.

Draco quería decirle que gustoso lo haría. El punto era que necesitaba ver a su padrino. Ya era demasiado. Podría ignorar la intensa ansiedad por la ausencia de su padre, por la falta de elocuencia de su madre, la extraña falta de atención de Dumbledore, todo menos esa opresión en el pecho.

Le gustaría aquejarlo a su condición, y de todos modos sería ridículo. Aún no poseía 16 años como para echarle la culpa a su sangre.

Y se vio asintiendo ante la petición. Tal vez era lo más seguro, trataba de decirse a sí mismo, sintiéndose cómodamente bien al tener a Harry en sus brazos. Y Harry se sentía igual. Aunque la opresión no se iba.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

— No hay tiempo de hacer nada —murmuró Lestat, un poco irritado—. «_Jesse, sé buena y avisa a todos que los chicos malos han empezado a moverse_»

Jesse sólo regresó una afirmación, dejando al profesor de Defensa pensar en una estrategia que los sacara ilesos de esa. Vamos, no esperaban eso. Usualmente los miembros de la Orden del viejo director ya tendrían alguna sospecha a la mano. No hubo aviso alguno sino hasta hace escasos cinco minutos donde el espía, el pocionista, les avisaba sobre un ataque improvisado.

"_Improvisado y una mierda. Según Dumbledore me dijo, el Lord no improvisa. Y a todo esto¿dónde está el viejo?_"

Ya iba a 'transgredir' cada mente que hubiese en el castillo cuando la alta figura del director apareció en una esquina. Iba seguido de algunos miembros del profesorado.

— ¡Ah! Profesor Lioncourt, qué bueno que lo encontramos, me preguntaba si no era molestia disponer de sus servicios.

Lestat dejó que una sonrisa cruzara sus rasgos. Esa petición, obvio, ni se hacía.

— Depende de cómo los requiera.

Albus sólo contestó con una de sus propias sonrisas.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

— No llames tanto la atención, se verá sospechoso. Sólo me tomará escasos minutos entrar y salir —dijo la temporalmente aristócrata voz de Walden.

Su imagen era la exacta copia de Lucius Malfoy. Auque ya habían usado ese recurso antes, era más posible que funcionara con el caos que se formaría en cualquier momento por el ataque de los cuatro idiotas.

Fenrir gruñó ligeramente. No había necesidad de ser tan prepotentes. El hecho de que fuera una Criatura Oscura no le hacía menos inteligente que los magos. No protestó, al contrario, le dio una sonrisa y se apresuró a comenzar la cacería.

Walden no le dirigió ni una segunda mirada. Encaminándose a un paso normal, empezó la búsqueda de su 'hijo'.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Un continuo toqueteo a la puerta de la habitación provocó el inevitable despertar de sus ocupantes.

— Vamos... —refunfuñó la voz de Harry, seguido de un gruñido de parte de Draco. Despabilándose lo más posible, el moreno se levantó para abrir, mientras el rubio se desasía de los resquicios de la siesta.

Harry sonrió apenas. "_Los aristócratas y sus modales_"

No tuvo tiempo ni de preguntar quién era, pues la profesora McGonagall entró con cierta impaciencia, atrayendo la total atención de ambos chicos. Claramente algo malo pasaba.

— Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy, de acuerdo con las indicaciones del Director, ninguno puede salir de la habitación hasta previo aviso.

Con cierta confusión, Harry buscó la mirada de Draco. Éste sólo miraba aprensivo la severa pose de la subdirectora. Para el rubio, era obvio el temor de la mujer. Y pretendía enterarse porqué.

— Con todo respeto, profesora¿se puede saber por qué motivo?

Minerva apretó los labios, debatiendo entre decirles o no. Se encogió mentalmente de hombros. Tarde o temprano lo sabrían.

— Hay sospechas de que un ataque directo a Hogwarts se llevará a cabo en cualquier minuto. La seguridad ha sido reforzada, aún así —remarcó, mirándolos con dureza—, no es seguro salir. Les pido que no salgan en ningún momento, no importa lo que pase.

Ambos chicos asintieron. Harry forzosamente. Él, más que nadie, estaba dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier ataque que pusiese en peligro a inocentes. Mucho más si era en el Colegio: su hogar. En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que hablaban en serio, abandonó rápidamente el recinto, dejándole ciertamente con remordimientos.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses —advirtió Draco, interpretando bien la expresión de su pareja.

— Se supone que debería estar con ellos —murmuró Harry, culpable—. Es mi trabajo.

Draco suspiró, abrazándolo suavemente.

— Y tú eres el mío... Sabrán como cuidarse —consoló Draco—. Y ahora tienes que pensar en ti, y en otra personita más.

Por mucho que deseara estar afuera, ayudar, él sabía que no debía. El Slytherin tenía razón. Ya no era solamente su vida la que estaba en riesgo.

Pero...

— Podemos ayudar. Draco, por favor —levantó la vista hasta captar la plateada—. Sabes que no podemos quedarnos aquí, sabiendo muy bien que nuestros compañeros estarán peleando. No podemos...

— Sí puedes, además, no creo que dejen salir a los otros tampoco —cortó, aprensivo—. Aunque no deberían.

La expresión de Harry se iluminó, esperanzado.

— Tal vez si...

— No —cortó de nuevo, mirándolo con una intensa determinación—. Tú no saldrás...

— Pero diji...

— Dije que tú no podrías. Mas no dije que yo no podía.

— Per... —de nuevo fue cortado, pero esta vez por unos cálidos labios.

— Por favor, amor. No quiero arriesgar a que pierdas a nuestro bebé por un hechizo mal dirigido —suplicó, "_O bien dirigido, según sea el autor_" sacudió eso último de su cabeza. No podría vivir con ello.

Eso no era lo que esperaba. Harry pensaba en una forma en que ni Draco, ni él mismo sufrieran daños. Nunca pensó que Draco mismo se ofreciera. Adoraba que el rubio buscara su seguridad, siendo que hacía algunos meses ambos se deseaban la muerte horrendamente. Cuando dicen que si peleas con una persona demasiado, es que significa que te importa demasiado como para ignorarle.

— De hecho, ninguno de los dos saldrá a luchar —interrumpió una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos chicos giraron con las varitas en alto, para encontrarse con su sonriente profesor de Defensa. Al instante ambas varitas dejaron su pose amenazadora, o al menos la de Harry. Draco con esfuerzo bajó la suya.

— Lestat —saludó Harry, sintiendo como el agarre de Draco se apretaba.

— Harry, Draco, un gusto verlos —dijo, provocando un involuntario escalofrío en el segundo mencionado.

"_¿Desde cuándo es 'Harry'...? Mierda qué... ¿Desde cuándo soy 'Draco' y él 'Lestat'...?_"

Ignorando el recelo de su pareja, Harry ya había comenzado una plática con el profesor.

— ¿Tan peligroso es? —le llegó la sorprendida voz de su novio.

Ya calmando más o menos sus homicidas sensaciones, Draco se acercó a ellos. Preguntándose en qué momento el moreno se había deslizado de sus brazos.

— Lo es —contestó Lioncourt, dando una mirada fugaz a la expresión de acero del Slytherin. "_Es bueno_" A diferencia de eso, el interior del chico bullía en sensaciones—. Por eso mismo he decidido llevarlos a un lugar más seguro.

— ¿El director lo permitió? —intervino Draco. Por muy cercano que lo sintiera su pareja, él aún no confiaba en el hombre... Vampiro.

El profesor le dio una sonrisa indulgente. Trataba con personas más rudas que el chico.

— El joven Potter —optó por calificar, recibiendo dos miradas diferentes, una aprobadora y la otra confundida—, está bajo mi protección, y siendo sinceros —tono cómicamente confidente— no confío en el juicio del viejo. Es muy manipulador.

Draco lo pensó por unos momentos. Para nada ofendido en nombre de su director, como en el caso de Harry, sino más interesado en eso que el Vampiro se hubiera ofrecido como el guardián de su pareja.

— El direc...

— ¿A dónde nos llevaría? —interrumpió Draco, recibiendo una mirada indignada de Harry y una divertida de Lestat.

— A nuestra... —pauso, buscando un nombre para su actual residencia—¿guarida?

Sip, no estaba muy seguro de cómo llamar a la vieja casa.

— ¿Y es...? —presionó Harry, resignado a la voluntad de ambos rubios. Feliz de que sus hormonas no le traicionaran, y mucho más feliz de que al profesor no se le ocurriera flirtear con él. Sabía que el profesor no tenia intenciones de ir más lejos, pero al parecer tampoco podía controlar su descarada actitud.

Lestat alzó su vista hacia el techo, pensativo, para bajarla hacia sus expectantes.

— Creo que la llaman la Casa de los Gritos.

Draco elevó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Figuraba que preguntar no serviría de nada. Lo que no hizo él, decidió hacerlo Harry, escéptico. El Gryffindor ya había estado ahí, y dicha casa no lucía en condiciones de habitar.

— ¿No es un poco...? —sonrió nerviosamente—. ¿Inhabitable?

Lestat soltó una risita, empezando a dirigirlos al lugar mencionado.

— Confía en mí —dijo, cambiando su atención a Draco—. Creo que conocerá a su otra familia, joven Malfoy.

Ante eso, la mirada plateada se afiló, verdaderamente interesado. Harry, por su parte, escondió su sonrisa, sabedor del verdadero significado. Se preguntaba quién podría ser aquel que aportó su sangre a la familia Malfoy.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

— ¡Que todo mundo escuche¡Ninguno saldrá hasta que algún profesor lo indique! —Anunció Cedric, en el centro de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff—. ¡Aquellos de cursos superiores, asegúrense de que todos estén aquí!

Dejó su labor por unos segundos, intentando apaciguar la necesidad de buscar a su amor, quien de seguro debía de estar con los otros profesores, para defender el Colegio.

Un toque en su hombro le trajo de vuelta al revuelo en la sala. Era uno de sus compañeros de clase, quien le pedía asistencia sobre un grupo de revoltosos.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor la cosa iba por los mismos rumbos, pero, siendo Gryffindors, era doblemente desastroso.

Y Ron ya tenía dolor de cabeza con los continuos flashes de la cámara de Colin. Al parecer se le hacia un evento del siglo la sola conmoción. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, pues su celeste mirada captó algo que voló desde el otro lado de la sala, y directamente hacia su cabeza. Pudo esquivarlo, pero el movimiento casi logró que se cayera desde su posición sobre la mesa central.

"_¡Suficiente!_"

— ¡A VER! —vociferó. La mayoría paró—. ¡Estamos a ínfimos minutos de ser atacados y ustedes se ponen a celebrar que no tendremos clases¿¡Qué les pasa, gente!?

Eso lo hizo. El pánico comenzó a atravesar a cada uno en cuestión de segundos. Y alguien le dio un zape en la cabeza.

— ¿¡Qué te pasa a ti!? —retrucó Hermione, exasperada—. ¡Ahora tenemos que lidiar con chicos histéricos! Honestamente, Ron¿¡Por qué no mejor los sacas de la Sala y los lanzas a los leones!?

El chico pareció pensarlo, y eso provocó la sorpresa de Hermione.

— ¿Sabes...? Podría ser buena idea.

— ¡Alucinas! —le volvió a dar un zape. Fuerte.

— ¡OW¡No hay necesidad de ser tan brusca¡Estaba bromeando!

— ¡Cómo se te ocurre¡No lo haría si tú no fueras tan denso!

— ¿Qué yo soy denso¿Qué tal tú¿¡Eh!?

— ¿¡Qué se supone que significa eso!?

A unos pasos alejados, dos chicos se entretenían viéndolos discutir.

— ¿Seguro que no están enamorados el uno del otro? —preguntó Seamus, riendo cuando la chica logró su cometido: el tercer zape.

— Nop. Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero deberías verlos con sus respectivos novios —opinó Dean, suprimiendo su risa cuando Ron se agachó ante la mano agresora—. Parecen gatitos al solo toque de ellos.

— ¿¡QUE SOY QUÉ...?! —resonó la voz de la chica.

— Humju... Tienes razón —rompiendo a carcajadas ante el cuarto zape, que mandó al pelirrojo al piso.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

En Slytherin, dos chicos dejaban que Vincent, Gregory y Theodore se encargaran de los estudiantes.

— Siento que están hablando de nosotros —comentó Blaise, casual. Jugando entretenidamente con la Snitch de Draco.

— ¿Te suenan los oídos? —dijo Pansy, mirándole por encima de su copia del 'Corazón de Bruja'.

— Hummm... Se puede decir...

— ¿Crees que sea algo bueno?

Ambos chicos conectaron miradas. ¿Siendo ellos Slytherins?

— Nah —dijeron ambos.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

— ¿No deberíamos avisar a alguien más, Lestat? —resonó la voz de Harry, debido al vacío de los pasillos.

— Hummm... Digamos que ya lo saben.

"_Pero no lo saben_" discernió Draco, apretando los dientes. Cosa que Lestat captó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Harry sacudió su cabeza, interceptando ambos gestos. Ahora ya veía porqué le atraía el profesor, y Draco también pareció notarlo.

Aquellos gestos que el profesor hacía, eran totalmente opuestos a los que Draco cometía en público, pero no en privado. Draco era igual de descomedido cuando nadie, excepto él, le veía. Por otro lado, lograban que el Slytherin dejara de lado su inmutabilidad cada vez que se topaba con el Vampiro. Cosa que pocos lograban. Además no podía negar que Lestat compartía parecidos asombrosamente similares al rubio, físicos, claro. Hasta podría ser la versión adulta de Draco, si no fuera por la actitud libertina del Vampiro.

Sonriendo, tomó la mano albina, apretándola cariñosamente. Draco pareció agradecer el gesto, pues se relajó casi al instante, aunque el rostro no mostró cambio alguno.

— Vaya¿pero qué tenemos aquí?

Draco no dudó ni un segundo en colocar a Harry a sus espaldas, varita en alto y sin apartar la vista del autor de la bienvenida, sus manos enlazadas nunca se soltaron. Logró notar que Lestat adoptaba una pose más alerta, pero ni rastro de querer atacar... Aún.

— Padre.

El aludido le dirigió una mirada, para luego posarla sobre su hombro, donde Harry le fulminaba. Sonrío apenas, regresando su atención a su 'hijo'.

— Es un placer verte de nuevo, hijo. Esperaba una bienvenida más calida —sonrió de nuevo, más abiertamente. Provocando que el nivel de sospecha en Draco aumentara alarmantemente, junto con la presión en su varita.

— Lamento desilusionarte, _padre _—remarcando la palabra con sarcasmo—. Pero tenía entendido que odiabas las demostraciones afectuosas.

'Lucius' pareció flaquear un tanto, pero sólo fue una fracción de segundo.

La mano que sostenía la suya apretó un poco más. Harry también sentía que la presencia de Lucius era errónea en esos momentos. El Gryffindor había tomado a mal la pequeña sonrisa que le había dirigido Lucius, llevando su brazo libre hacia su vientre, instintivamente.

— Sr. Malfoy, me temo que tengo que cortar esta reunión para otra ocasión —sonrió, cordial. Sabía muy bien que no era el padre del chico. A pesar de eso, no necesitaba inconvenientes—. Estaba a punto de llevar a los chicos con el director.

Era una mentirilla, aún así, el otro hombre no tenía porqué saberlo.

— Muy bien —dijo, sonriendo apretadamente—. Pero me gustarían algunos minutos con mi hijo, si no es mucha molestia.

Harry casi grita un '¡NO!', decidiendo mejor lanzarle una mirada suplicante al profesor. Quien supo captar el pensamiento.

— Lo lamento, pero en realidad tenemos prisa¿no es así, joven Malfoy?

— Naturalmente, profesor. Padre, sabes que podemos hablar después¿no? Siempre lo hacemos —sonrió, 'cálidamente'. Harry pudo detener su expresión extrañada. Draco le había contado en una ocasión que la relación padre-hijo era prácticamente inexistente. Era más natural que Snape le dijera cómo comportarse durante una cena social a que Lucius viniera a reprocharle sobre la metedura de pata al embarazarle. Y al parecer, no estaba enterado de eso tampoco.

El hombre pareció en desacuerdo, pero asintió.

— Por supuesto, después —nada convincente.

Lestat le ofreció su mano, el otro hombre la aceptó y ambos se despidieron caballerosamente.

— Hasta luego, padre —ni siquiera se acerco al hombre.

— ¿No me darás un abrazo? —replicó 'Lucius', perfecta representación de la desilusión.

Draco casi se queda boquiabierto, pero no dejó que se notara. "_Definitivamente éste no es mi padre_" Y Harry pareció pensar lo mismo, pues había enterrado su cara en el hombro del rubio, escondiendo su sorpresa. No era tan bueno como los otros dos para ocultarlo.

— Padre, nunca hago tal cosa —se las arregló para decir, contento de que su voz sonara llana.

El mencionado pareció darse cuenta del error, igual, no mostró indicios de 'vergüenza'.

— Claro —dirigió su mirada gris hacia el chico detrás de Draco—. Espero también que hablemos, Sr. Potter.

Asintiendo dubitativo, Harry se acercó más al chico Slytherin, odiando esa mirada maliciosa de parte del mayor.

Sólo cuando la silueta de hombre desapreció en la esquina, los dos chicos dejaron ir el aire que no sabían que retenían.

— Eso fue... intimidante —habló Harry, recibiendo un abrazo reparador de Draco.

— Imagina cómo me siento yo, que lo conozco de toda la vida. Definitivamente ese no era mi padre.

— Vamos, chicos, tengo el presentimiento de que no dejará las cosas así.

Dando media vuelta, asegurándose que los chicos le seguían, caminó apresuradamente. Cuanto más rápido estuvieran en la 'guarida', más fácil sería protegerlos. Estando en ese laberinto de pasillos, aulas y escaleras sólo dificultaba su labor.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

— Muévanse, evadan al medio-gigante, al viejo y vayan directo al Vampiro; usen víctimas si es necesario —indicó Bellatrix, eficientemente concentrada.

Los otros dos hombres, alias moles descerebradas, asintieron sin dudar, comenzando a moverse sigilosamente (lo que su constitución les permitía, claro). Severus sólo se adentró en el castillo, mucho más sigiloso, siendo que ahora poseía la máscara blanca que puntualizaba sus horas de 'trabajo doble'.

La mujer apenas llevaba algunos pasillos recorridos cuando se topó con la elegante figura de Lucius. Sabiendo de inmediato que algo andaba fuera de lugar. Ni bien el hombre llegó hasta ella, ésta le abordó.

— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí¿El Lord te envió¿Te dijo que no confiaba en nosotros?

Walden suprimió el deseo de enterrarle un cuchillo en la yugular. Si lo tuviese dejaría que sus instintos actuaran, en su lugar, sólo colocó una mano frente a ella, acallándola. Sin necesidad de tocarla, gracias a Salazar.

— Bien, el Lord no me dijo nada —"_Mentiroso_"—, sólo vengo por asuntos que convienen con mi hijo. Nada más.

Bellatrix entrecerró sus oscuros ojos, estudiando la hermética expresión por largos segundos, hasta que escuchó un jadeo asustadizo detrás de ella. La mujer giró lentamente, visualizando la temblorosa figura de un chiquillo de no más de 15 años.

Con un movimiento que no le envidiaría nada a los Vampiros, Bellatrix ya tenía al chico contra la pared, pasando suavemente una mano pálida por la expresión horrorizada del chico. Obviamente había reconocido la mascara blanca.

— Tsk, tsk, tsk... ¿Acaso no deberías saber que los niños no deberían ser tan curiosos? —dijo, melosamente maternal. Causando la reacción contraria, el chico sólo dejó ir un sonido cuando sintió el filo de un metal en su cuello—. Awww, ahora tengo que matarte.

Eso sí que sacó al chico del shock, moviéndose furiosamente entre los brazos de la mujer.

— Podrías _Obliviarlo_ —sugirió Lucius, importándole nada la vida del chico. Sin embargo, no queriendo atraer la atención cuando él seguía aún ahí.

— Podría —concedió Bellatrix, apretando el agarre en el cuello del chico hasta que casi éste dejó de respirar—. Pero me divierto más así...

Soltó una risita ante las lágrimas que el chico comenzó a dejar caer, murmurando súplicas ahogadas. Walden negó con fuerza. "_Arruinarán todo si no se movilizan_"

— Si estás aquí, he de suponer que el Lord te ha dado una misión —comenzó, paciente—. Yo la cumpliría antes de que Dumbledore se dé cuenta de tu presencia. Recuerda que el viejo está conectado al castillo.

La mujer pareció reaccionar ante eso, soltando al chico de pronto, su varita apuntando ligeramente al cuerpo convulsivo por los sollozos.

— Tienes razón —otra mirada intensa hacia el hombre—. Nos vemos luego, Luc. _Obliviate_.

El chico dejó de llorar justo cuando el rayo blanquecino le golpeó. Bellatrix lo levantó de golpe y lo empujó en la dirección contraria.

— Bella¿crees que soy lo suficientemente... Uhm, afectivo con Draco? —se arriesgaba mucho, pero con la anterior reacción del chico, estaba seguro que no iba a buen paso.

— ¿Estás bromeando? —devolvió Bellatrix, incrédula, para luego soltarse a reír—. Sería una bendición si le dices 'hijo'. Draco se conforma con que lo asocies como su heredero. Vamos, no pienses en echar a perder al chico con tu faceta de papi.

— Por supuesto —sonrió fríamente. Faltó poco para joderla bien y bonito.

La mujer pareció notarlo, deteniendo su risa de golpe.

— ¿No te ibas ya? —dijo, en lugar de lo que tenia pensado. Luego se encargaría de averiguarlo.

— No causes un drama —fue lo único que dijo 'Lucius' antes de regresar por donde venía. Encontrando la aparición de Bellatrix aliviadoramente beneficiosa. Probablemente el Vampiro ya se habría dado cuenta.

La Mortífaga resopló, no creyéndose el cuento de 'ver a mi hijo' de Lucius. Probablemente fuera una nueva treta del hombre. Últimamente se había comportado raro. "_No sé porqué el Lord sigue confiando en él. Debería de eliminarlo. Lucius se ha vuelto demasiado blando_"

— A tu Sala Común, chico —ordenó, riendo maliciosa ante la cara medio-vacía del chico, quien cumplió presto. Momentos después su mirada aguda recorría cada rincón conforme investigaba el perímetro—. Ahora, tiempo de buscar a la presa.

Como si la sola frase fuese dicha para cumplir un deseo, tres figuras oscuras caminaban apresuradamente por unos de los pasillos exteriores. Los arcos proporcionaban un poco de sombra para disimular más su carrera, pero no para los ojos de ella.

Bellatrix se permitió dar una exclamación de triunfo. Uno de ellos definitivamente era nuevo a su vista. Mismo que giró de pronto, descubriéndola. Definitivamente ese era el perfil que había investigado. Podría ser una perfecta asesina, una fría descorazonada, una impulsiva letal, pero nunca una imprudente. Atacar a ciegas era un error imperdonable. Por eso mismo se había encontrado suspicaz ante los papeles que describían muy bien a su blanco. Hasta que lo vio en esos momentos, claro. Ver para creer.

— _Monsieur_ Lioncourt.

**Continuará... **

N.A: Con respecto a Armand, por favor, no me maten. A él no lo pienso eliminar ¬¬u, necesitaba una victima... Mandy fue el primero en ponerse de voluntario Dicho Vampiro a las espaldas de Yth-chan con cara homicida. Yth-chan le ignora Weno, lamento la tardanza... Mis excusas son las mismas, además de que la computadora no coopera, tsk... Espero no tardarme a la próxima... suspiro promesas, promesas. Lamentablmente no me ha dado tiempo de contestar comentarios, como ya han de haber notado, así que mis más sinceras disculpas; en verdad espero poder hacerlo pronto, aunque lo dudo.

Hasta la próxima!!!!!

P.D: Ya se que el fic no tiene nada que ver pero... ¡Felices fiestas!

**Yth-chan.**


	29. Muévete ó muere ¡Y deja de hablar!

_Un pequeño resumen:_ 'Stat se dio a la fuga dejando a Draco y Harry pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo... XD; Khay anda un tantito reprimido y Remus anda mucho más ¬¬Uu; Bellatrix está por encontrar a su 'presa'... y alguien se muere en éste cap... muajajajaa... XD **SuperAdvertencia:** NO está Beteado!!! Lean bajo su propio riesgo!!!! Os he advertido gente ô.o...

P.D: Lamentablemente no hay Lemmon Armand/Daniel aún ¬¬ll

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º **

Una Apuesta y Mil Consecuencias

Pareja principal: **DM/HP **  
Secundarias: **RW/BZ PP/HG SS/SB TN/NL y otras más **

**Advertencias: OoC**(Personajes fuera de Carácter original); **AU **(Debido al Crossover y a que casi ni uso los libros de HP)... Demás advertencias en el 1er cap.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º **

Capítulo XXVII

_Muévete ó muere... ¡Y deja de hablar!_

**º ¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤ º**

El eco de sus pasos resonaba en sus oídos cada vez que se decidía a iniciar su pequeño vaivén, mismo que el conciente había desarrollado en lo largo de su cautiverio. El silencio ensordecedor solo le alentaba a seguir, en busca de mantener la poca entereza que le quedaba.

Yacía prisionero en los mismos Cuarteles, muchos niveles abajo, donde meses atrás (o eso calculaba) caminaba soberbiamente.

'Orgulloso' ante la posición que todo 'colega' envidiaba. Supuestamente, él, Lord Lucius Malfoy, era... fue Segundo al Mando en las filas Mortífagas (alias: La Mano Derecha) del todopoderoso Lord Voldemort, Señor de la Oscuridad.

"_Maldita sea los Dioses de la Suerte, Destinos y magos maniacos sedientos de poder_"

Pese a su precaria situación, materialmente se encontraba bien.

Demasiado bien, según su criterio.

Sus alrededores eran espaciosos, con ventanas convenientemente cejadas por medios materiales y, no olvidemos, mágicos; las cortinas cubrían la escasa luz que difícilmente traspasaba la densidad de los cristales empañados; no había muchos muebles, solo una cama, un armario, dos sillones, reclinable y uno amplio; del otro lado, una puerta alterna indicaba con obviedad su uso, un baño. Una candelabro lo suficientemente alumbrador colgaba en lo alto del centro de la habitación; una chimenea (desconectada) calentaba cerca de los sillones, un buen lugar para descansar o meditar. Grandes espacios vacíos indicaban que sus ocupantes habían sido removidos; estantes, escritorio, mesas, etc.

Dejando de lado la falta de artículos, todo lucia cómodo, de hecho, era igual de confortable comparándolo con su habitación en la Mansión Malfoy. Eso le conducía a una sola conclusión definitiva: Su situación era _intrigante_.

No se puede esperar desquicio en un Malfoy... Aunque...

Bien, por otro lado, nadie le había visitado desde entonces, la comida aparecía a las horas exactas en que él solía tomarlas; las ropas en que se cambiaba diariamente, desaparecían y volvían a aparecer después, limpias y listas. Por muy prisionero del Lord que fuera no iba a convertirse en un andrajo de persona, si tenía la oportunidad de 'disfrutar' de esos lujos, lo haría. Todo esto se había convertido en su rutina. Levantarse de su mullida cama King Size, desembarazándose de sus pijamas de seda, cambiándolas por sus elegantes ropas, desayunaba y... daba vueltas y vueltas... Comía, vueltas, una copa de Vino, otra ronda de vueltas, cenaba, y más vueltas. Hasta que el cansancio le arrastraba a su cama de nuevo.

Algunas veces se le ocurría la absurda idea de andar en ropas interiores como nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacer en sus días como adolescente... Rápidamente después, resoplaba a la pura perspectiva y se reía de si mismo.

Ya estaba empezando a alucinar.

Aunque, no podían culparlo, tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de experimentar la soltería. A la falta de padre, casado en el instante en que se graduó para continuar el régimen de sus empresas y procrear un Heredero.

No es que odiara su vida marital, después de todo, amaba a su familia.

Si el tiempo transcurría relativamente más lento en ese lugar, Lucius luchaba por no notarlo. También ignoraba cuanto tiempo estuvo inconciente antes de despertar en esa misma cama. Poco después de permanecer a la espera de lo inevitable, confundido y (¿Por qué no?), temeroso, se dio cuenta de que se estaban tardando mucho en llegar.

Ante todo, se tranquilizó lo apto como para analizar su situación, concluyendo siempre en el mismo resultado: nada. No entendía nada de la situación. Él no servia más sano que torturado, o en el 'mejor' de los casos, muerto. Su fachada había sido descubierta. En todos los sentidos posibles..., vamos, incluso entre los más ocultos de ellos. Su herencia, por ejemplo, era una de las nociones más vedadas entre familias de linaje antiguo; Lord Voldemort no pudo haberse hecho de la información tan fácilmente. Y esa era otra de las razones por las cuales debía de estar desgarrado, trastornado y/o, con un poco de suerte, muerto.

Hizo una mueca ante eso. Pensaba demasiado en la preferencia de la muerte que otra cosa. Conociendo al Lord, como él mismo tuvo la desgracia de hacerlo, se permitía tener la ligera esperanza de una muerte indolora y rápida.

Siendo realistas, el cielo arderá, el infierno se congelará y la tierra obtendrá la tan _hablada_ paz mundial antes de que el Lord de la Oscuridad perdone la traición de su más 'fiel' sirviente.

Mismo mantra, o mismo pensamiento: Sabía muy bien que al final terminaría desfigurado, desquiciado y muerto... Tal vez ni muerto, mucho menos vivo...

No había necesidad de una presencia física para hacer lo segundo, la soledad abrumadora le estaba volviendo loco. Había esperado una inmisericordiosa tortura en una de las celdas más oscuras y sucias del lugar, aguardando el momento en que el Lord se encargara de 'refrescarle' que la traición se paga más allá de todo dolor fisiológico o psicológico posiblemente creado por su mente retorcida.

Todo lo anterior contradicho porque el hombre..., _Bestia_ de ojos escarlatas le había aprisionado en una habitación relativamente idónea.

Sí, rareza del momento; pensaba que su 'celda' era cómoda. En lugar de calmarle, la situación era como para arrancarse los cabellos de pura endemoniada frustración.

"_Maldita psicología inversa_" juró con acidez. Dudaba que el Lord llegase a utilizar ese tipo de actos tan vanos. Él mago..., _Monstruo_ gustaba más de una dolorosa tortura que mermarle los nervios...

Er... bien... Tal vez ambos, pero no por separado. En ese caso, volverle loco sin la necesidad de lastimarle era algo que Narcissa haría...

Dejó ir un suspiro miserable. "_Necesito entretenimiento... Maldición, ruego para que un novato venga y quiera lucirse..._"

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

El mismo movimiento era efectuado por otra persona, a excepción de que ésta persona no buscaba sosiego, solo se mantenía en un silencio analizador. Lo que más llamaba la atención (dejando de lado la visualización de un rostro reptil y ojos rojos) era la mirada medio-perdida y el continuo escrutar de una de sus manos. Segundos interminables después, se detuvo abruptamente para hablar por primera vez en horas.

— Esto perteneció a uno de nuestros más grandiosos ancestros, Salazar Slytherin, heredado a través de su linaje, generación tras generación —explicó Lord Voldemort, rozando el uso de la lengua de las serpientes, pero sin llegar a hacerlo—. Ahora, pertenecerá a otra persona... No completamente apta, para ser exactos... Sin embargo, no encontrando mejor opción... Ni siquiera a mi más leal sirviente —refiriéndose a Naginia—. ¿Entiendes?

Un silenció recorrió la estancia, un sumisa respuesta de la figura inclinada en el suelo. A pesar de la monotonía en la voz del Lord, era obvio la gravedad que traslucían pequeños gestos suyos; como la dureza de sus ojos escarlatas, la advertencia detrás de líneas y los lapsos largos que dejaba entre cada frase dicha. Por otro lado, el Mortífago (claramente un hombre) permanecía al tanto, cualquier cosa que indicara desconfianza y su cabeza sería desprendida de un solo tajo.

Voldemort estudió con intensidad a su sirviente, seguidamente apretó por última vez el objeto en su mano y lo dejó caer, aún receloso, solo sosteniéndolo por medio de una fina cadena con uno de sus pálidos dedos. La cadena se balanceó solo un poco, pues el peso de su dije lo estabilizó casi de inmediato.

Era un pendiente de plata, simple, pero al mismo tiempo fascinante; la figura de una serpiente entre-salía, como si ésta estuviese fundida al metal en lugar de estar forjada en ella. Sus ojos eran de un brillante color jade, luciendo hipnotizantes a la luz reflejada de la chimenea.

— Aún me cuestiono si eres el indicado para portarlo —desdeñó, dejándolo caer en la palma abierta del Mortífago.

Guardándolo de inmediato entre su túnica, el Mortífago se levantó con una última inclinación de cabeza y se retiró de la habitación. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Incluso cuando se encontraba a las afueras de la Mansión, en la zona de Aparición. Dando una última mirada por sobre su hombro, desapareció con un simple 'Pop'.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Hogwarts, Torre de Gryffindor, Sala Común.

Neville estaba sentado en uno de los sillones más alejados del tumulto, buscando con poca efectividad la ansiada quietud. Y entonces lo escuchó, las divertidas risas de una pareja de enamorados. ¿Cómo lo supo? Esas risas portaban tanto cariño meloso que era imposible no saberlo.

— ¿Crees que tenemos tiempo de... Humm... tú sabes? —una voz, Oh, tan familiar porque pertenecía a Seamus Finnigan, preguntó a su novio.

Escuchó seguidamente la risa de Dean, mucho más grave que la de Seamus, después unos 'muaks' continuos que indicaban con rotunda obviedad besos, y luego más risitas de Seamus.

— Si encontramos un buen lugar —replicó Dean, con un tono sugerente que hizo que Neville pensara inmediatamente en cierto Slytherin.

Sacudió su cabeza, deseando contener el calor que se agolpó en sus mejillas. Pensándolo más a fondo, esos dos nunca se separaban, caso como el de los gemelos Weasley, sin la sangre de por medio.

Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas. Dónde quiera que veas a uno, el otro no está tan lejos. Esos dos eran una pareja de cachorros enamorados, siempre besándose, siembre cachondeando en una esquina —muy a la vista para la salud mental de algunos—, y siempre declarando su amor mutuo al mismo tiempo que actuaban como cupidos.

Le provocaría nauseas sino fuera porque él mismo era un romántico incorregible. Lo cual le regresaba a la misma cuestión que se hacía casi todo el tiempo, todos los días, y a todas horas, desquiciándole como nunca antes el profesor Snape había logrado...

Theodore Nott nunca le había susurrado palabras de amor en el oído, nunca le ha dicho que es la criatura más bella de la tierra, nunca le proclamaba qué tanto lo necesitaba, nunca le confesaba su interminable amor.

El Slytherin hacía la perfecta representación de su insufrible Casa; una criatura oscura, misteriosa, potencialmente peligrosa, atrayente y, claro, de sangre fría.

Por otro lado, el chico sí le sostenía, le besaba con dulzura y se conformaba con tocarle, acariciarle, sin necesidad en exigir más. Hablaban de algunos temas mundanos; las clases, de sus tareas, a veces salía el tema de la familia y se dejaba ir casi al mismo tiempo. En parte porque unos se encontraban en un Hospital, y por otra porque los otros muy enredados en lados oscuros.

Neville no tenía inconveniente alguno en saber que los padres del chico eran sospechosos Mortífagos. Claro, su abuela enloquecería si solo supiera que salía con un Slytherin. No le hacía sentir mal la falta de palabras en su novio, de hecho, le hacía sentir especial saber que Theodore, un chico intraspasable, halla permitido que un Gryffindor entrara a su corazón.

Dio pequeño salto en su asiento ante el sonido repentino de algo al caer, los anteriores Gryffindor derrumbaron una pila de libros que antes estaba en la mesa justo a su lado. Eso logró que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, y se disculparon por su exhibicionismo ante el 'pudoroso' Gryffindor.

Neville solo sacudió la cabeza y se sonrió, prometedor.

"_Cuando todo esto acabe, yo seré el que actúe y Theodore el que hable_"

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Casa de los Gritos.

Observó las formas de las sombras de los árboles bajo la luz pálida de la luna, desde la ventada. Estaba cansado como nunca antes en toda su vida. Ni siquiera en su vida mortal había pasado por ese estrés. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Khayman y Armand habían aparecido; mismo tiempo en que las gemelas le habían indicado que el pelirrojo necesitaba ser alimentado, sino por voluntad, a la fuerza.

No fue necesario forzarlo, Armand no volvió a la conciencia para protestar; entonces, fue decidido que Daniel mismo le alimentaría. Él lo hizo sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Dos días desde entonces, siete exactos desde que colapsó en el recibidor, al borde de la muerte definitiva.

Una semana de preocupación y espera.

Daniel giró para contemplar la figura recostada en la cama. Lucía pacifico, los gestos de dolor habían dejado ese pálido rostro desde hace dos días apenas, ya solo quedaba el despertar.

Eso significaba que Armand había vencido... Si fue por acto milagroso, Daniel se atrevería a prometer que empezaría a rezar todas las madrugadas antes de irse a dormir.

Con fatiga se llevó una mano a sus desarreglados cabellos. En tiempos pasados no dudaría de aprovechar una siesta reparadora de inmediato; ahora solo deseaba ver esos ojos pardos abrirse en reconocimiento de que todo estaba bien.

Sus violetas ojos se deslizaron hasta el sillón colocado justo al lado de la cama, donde el otro Vampiro descansaba. Dudó un momento, permitiéndose al final acercarse y reclinarse en el sillón. Con una última mirada a Armand, cerró los ojos por unos instantes... "_Solo unos minutos_" se aseguró "Solo..."

Sin ser su intención, Daniel se quedó dormido. Tan profundamente que no escuchó el suspiró del ocupante de la cama, tampoco percibió el movimiento y mucho menos la figura que se levantaba de ella. No vio la tierna sonrisa que se le fue dirigida..., pero sí sintió, inconcientemente, unos brazos rodearle y levantarle. Siendo acomodado en una suave superficie y la calidez de un cuerpo a su lado.

Sonrió aún entre sueños.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

La sala estaba silenciosa, solo el sonido de cambio de paginas y el balanceo de una silla irrumpía el apacible cuadro. Hasta que uno de los ocupantes suspiró quedamente.

— Mael¿dónde está Santino? —inquirió Louis, dirigiéndole una mirada por encima de su lectura.

El ojiazul le miró unos instantes, y negó con exasperación. En momentos como esos al Vampiro Hermoso se le ocurría leer un libro... 'Buen libro' alegaba siempre.

— En una misión personal, según me dijo —respondió al fin.

— Se supone que debe estar aquí por futuras necesidad —dijo Louis, dándole otra mirada, está vez la mantuvo.

— ¿Necesidades de quién? —devolvió Mael, enarcando una ceja.

Louis arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo, regresando a leer ausentemente.

— Lestat.

Los ojos de Mael relampaguearon en aceptación, sin embargo, no dijo nada y regresó a su jugueteo con la silla.

— Disculpen...

Ambos Vampiros miraron hacía la puerta, un hombre estaba bajo el marco, regresándoles la vista con cierto recelo. Sus ojos eran de una dorado metalizado, y eso, junto con la incomoda sensación en sus sentidos, les dijo lo necesario. No se habían acercado a él antes, dejando que el propio Khayman se encargara. El Inmortal de ojos verdes dejó a un lado el libro y se encaminó hacía él.

— ¿Necesita algo? —ofreció Louis. Mael lanzó una última mirada al hombre, para luego continuar con su jugueteo.

Louis le hizo una seña hacía el sillón, el hombre le miró largamente, considerando si debía o no confiar. Al final se dejó caer en un movimiento suave. Por un momento breve, ambos se observaron en silencio, sin embargo, el hombre desistió de su tensa pose, relajándose en un hondo suspiro. La cabeza la sentía muy pesada como para poner atención a su Alarma Natural que en esos momentos rugía¡Peligro¡Vampiro¡Destroza!

— Mi nombre en Remus Lupin —extendió su mano, gentil. Eso fue impactante para su Lobo interior. Y si hubiese una representación grafica, Moony-HombreLobo, hubiese lloriqueado en plan cachorro pateado.

Louis, por su parte, la estrechó, ignorando de buena gana la presión ejercida por su sangre.

— Un placer en conocerle, Sr. Lupin, Lestat me ha contado sobre usted. Mi nombre es Louis de Pointe du Lac, él es Mael —señalando educadamente hacia el nombrado.

Remus apenas asintió; no se había encontrado con el Profesor de Defensa aún. Y recordaba vagamente conversaciones del Vampiro con el director. Si ésta persona era peligrosa, simplemente dejaría que Moony se encargara a su debido tiempo. En acuerdo, la bestia en su interior se apaciguó, como si se le hubiese prometido su postre favorito si comía todas sus verduras.

— Oh, llámeme Remus, por favor... Entonces, usted debe ser uno de sus, hum, compañeros... Y a decir verdad, esperaba algo más... —dijo, sin deseos de incordiar. Aunque ya era notorio el reconocimiento en esos ojos verdes—.

— ¿Intimidante? —ofreció Louis. Remus asintió, inseguro—. Él siempre exagera. Usted no era lo que esperaba tampoco, Lestat dijo que era tranquilo, pero no me imagine qué tanto.

— Me alegra saber que no le molesta —comentó, sincero—. La licantropía no me impide ser una persona... relativamente normal —dijo esto último débilmente, en el fondo, deseando que el otro hombre no le juzgase.

Pero también estaba ese _algo_ que le decía que no se preocupara. Ambos fueron hombres antes de ser malditos, por decirlo de algún modo.

Louis sonrió, con el ánimo de seguir la charla amistosa, contra sus expectativas, una voz femenina traspasó su atención concentrada hacia Remus, logrando silenciarlo por varios segundos.

«_Es hora..._»

Remus no supo exactamente por qué, pero al instante de recibir su respuesta y un parpadeo después, yacía solo en el cuarto. Mirando con cierto aturdimiento la puerta semi-abierta.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Khayman bajaba apresurado las escaleras, no importándole que estas rechinaran advirtiendo su delicado estado, la túnica que se le fue dada volaba de manera un tanto dramática, y sus fracciones lucían serias. Aunque sus ojos oscuros traicionaban la ansiedad que experimentaba. Casi al final del tramo, cuatro escalones, dio un inceremonioso salto para luego continuar con su carrera.

En otro momento hubiese bajado como el Antiguo que se supone debía representar a los Jóvenes; elegante, refinado, de acuerdo a su edad... O sabiduría, en todo caso. En _ese _momento le valía una reverenda mierda. Así de esencial era su deseo de ver a cierto hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos dorados.

Pasó a Mekare, quien salía de su habitación; casi choca con Gabrielle, esquivándola sin problema e ignorando el gritito de indignación; notó a Louis y Mael saliendo de la Sala, yéndose de paso en el proceso. Fue entonces cuando una aroma familiar alcanzó su fina nariz. Se quedó helado a solo un medio metro del ojiverde, Mael ya estaba fuera de su alcance, y giró en seco.

— ¿Dónde ésta? —gruñó.

Louis casi se va de largo, muy concentrado en los propósitos del llamado de Jesse (mensaje de Lestat) como para sentir la brisa que pasó de rayo por su lado o la sombra oscura que ondeo de manera lúgubre, pero ante las palabras demandantes casi pega un salto del susto... _Casi_.

Le miró largamente, y una imagen recién conocida le llegó a la mente. Solo apuntó por encima de su hombro y se apartó de golpe cuando Khayman se precipitó hacia la puerta.

Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo secretamente ante la reacción de uno de los más sabios de su raza.

Volvió deprisa a su camino, tenía que responder directamente el llamado de Lestat. Era precisamente este tipo de momentos que le desagradaba no tener una conexión mental con su pareja.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Después de una caminata por las orillas del Bosque Prohibido, se habían detenido de pronto, en la línea que dividían los terrenos del colegio con el pueblo. Solo esperaban a que su profesor les indicara que hacer.

— ¿Crees que es buena idea confiar en él? —susurró Draco, por sabrá cuántas veces, mirando sus alrededores pero de reojo al señalado.

Harry cabeceó su respuesta, dando un ligero apretón a su mano enlazada a la del rubio.

— Creo que tendrán que seguir sin mi —anunció Lestat, sin mirarlos, y atrayendo la atención de los chicos de golpe.

— ¿Por qué? —articuló Harry, en voz baja, como si temiese que algo fuera a salir de las sombras para atacarlos.

Draco resolvió mirar con escepticismo al adulto. Buscando la coherencia debajo de la incoherencia que acababa de decir su _profesor_. Ningún (y hablaba con la verdad) adulto responsable haría tal cosa.

— Alguien se ha dado cuenta de nuestra caminata nocturna —murmuró—. Sigan; he de suponer que conocen el camino. Y no se preocupen, está despejado, según confirmé, así que no habrá baches que les detengan —sonrió, como si de verdad fuera un paseo bajo la luz de las estrellas—. Y si los hay, algunos amigos estarán ahí para ustedes. Solo llámenlos.

Les empujó a hasta encaminarlos de nuevo y se devolvió por donde habían venido con la sonrisa más amplia y limpia que habían visto. Antes de que reprocharan lo absurdo de la situación, el Vampiro había desaparecido.

Ambos chicos compartieron una mirada incrédula. Draco fue el primero en salir de su estupor, y bufó con molestia. Harry solo negó, viajando en el mundo de 'No me lo puedo creer', al mismo tiempo que trataba de no hacerle caso; tenía otras cosas más importantes en que pensar. Como por ejemplo: Llegar a un lugar seguro y también ignorar su complejo de héroe. Por más que lo deseara, le era muy difícil dejar ir en contra-corriente con su complejo de héroe.

— Vamos —murmuró finalmente, jalando al otro chico cerca de si—. Está demasiado oscuro como para seguir a la intemperie.

— No puedes dejar esto así —espectó Draco, su voz neutra, sus ojos escépticos—. Nos dejó solos, fuera de las barreras del castillo y con un posible ataque a la vuelta de la esquina.

— Creo que para averiguar a nuestro persecutor, Drake, tal vez no fue su intensión dejarnos solo... Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo.

Imperceptible gruñido involuntario del rubio, ya sea por el mote ó por 'la confianza absoluta a la rata con alas'.

— ¿Le pareció más importante que ponernos a salvo? —saltó. No que se consideraba débil o algo por el estilo. Odiaba cuando alguien dejaba las cosas tan... inconclusas.

— Probablemente es algo personal... Algo _importante _—defendió débilmente.

El Slytherin entrecerró sus ojos, fulminando el lugar donde antes había estado el Vampiro. No dijo nada más, pues sabía que no serviría de nada.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

La única razón que le a impedía a Cedric salir de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, buscando con frenética preocupación a su prometido, era porque todos los Cursos se lo impedían con cada y una de sus temores angustiosos de ser arribados por hombres en negro y mascaras blancas, o ser atacados por Criaturas que el Innombrable se encargó de enlistar. Él tenía que asegurarles que nada de eso pasaría.

Y, por supuesto, el hechizo que el Director colocó en la puerta. Nadie entra, y nadie sale. Lo mismo era en las otras Casas.

— ¿Sr. Diggory...?

Cedric miró hacía abajo, una chiquilla le miraba con unos enormes ojos azules y acuosos, retorciendo sus pequeñas manitas en un gesto agitado.

— ¿Sí?

La niña le dio una mirada rápida y luego la bajo de nuevo, enrojeciendo. El chico tuvo que sonreír ante el gesto.

— M-Me preguntaba... —dio una exhalación larga—. ¿Es verdad que la Guerra ha comenzado?

— ¿Quién te dijo eso?

— Todos... —murmuró la niña—. Todos lo dicen...

Cedric levantó la vista y contempló a los demás estudiantes. La mayoría estaba reunida en grupos pequeños, hablando entre susurros o consolándose los unos a otros. Ante todo, el miedo se leía a la perfección en sus rostros.

Se frotó los ojos cansinamente, mirando con gentileza a la niña.

— En realidad... no lo sé.

Aún así, muy en el fondo lo sabía.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

— Mataré a ese libertino —siseó Louis, apareciendo detrás de un hombre de negro y atravesando su espalda con una sola mano, retirándola con la misma velocidad.

El hombre dejó ir un jadeó estrangulado y cayó pesadamente. Louis sacudió su mano ensangrentada con una mueca de disgusto justo cuando un rayo de luz silbó por uno de sus lados, haciéndole girar rápidamente. Otro hombre de negro yacía tirado a unos cuantos pasos, más allá vio como Harry asentía hacía su dirección, a sus espaldas un chico rubio mantenía su varita elevada, conjurando una barrera. Más allá, un segundo hombre se escondía en unos arbustos. Louis asintió de regreso; en un parpadeó ya estaba al lado del hombre.

Tomándolo de uno de los brazos, lo hizo girar hasta rodear el cuello del mago, prensó su mano en un solo movimiento hasta escuchar un 'crack', y lo lanzó varios metros hacia la arbolada. Este golpeó rama tras rama hasta caer al suelo, no hubo queja o lamento alguno cuando lo hizo. Ya no se levantó.

— Adultos atacando a unos chicos, que vergüenza —murmuró, llegando hasta los chicos—. ¿Están bien?

— Sí, solo nos tomó por sorpresa —replicó Harry, ligeramente agitado.

Draco no dijo nada, y solo asintió. Tomando en cuenta que su pareja conocía al hombre y más que aclaradora era su apariencia. Piel mortalmente pálida, ojos de un verde congelado, su cabello caía en suaves ondas hasta los hombros, de un negro brillante y sedoso, las fracciones eran por demás bellas. Y por si fuera poco, la fuerza inhumana en la que atravesó el corazón de aquel Mortífago y con la que levantó al otro.

Un Vampiro... _Otro_ Vampiro.

— Bien —suspiró Louis, dirigiéndoles una mirada de curiosidad—. Por casualidad¿saben dónde esta Les... el Profesor Liouncour?

— En el Castillo —dijo Draco, mirando hacía esa dirección.

Hubo una pausa rara, y el adulto habló de nuevo.

— ¿Planeaban llegar los tres juntos?

— Ehmm... Sí —respondió estaba vez Harry.

— ¿Y él solo los dejó aquí?

Draco luchó con las ansias de aportar lo suyo, y Harry miró nerviosamente al hombre.

— Sí...

Otra pausa, más una mirada que apenas y se podía interpretar de agravio; haciendo más incomodo el momento con la siguiente pregunta que dejó salir el Vampiro.

— ¿Sonreía cuando los dejó?

— Eh... Creo que sí —respondió Harry—. Dijo que alguien nos seguía y decidió quedarse...

— A enfrentar peligros de forma retorcidamente divertida y plantear objetivos malignamente traviesos para su... propio bien común.

Harry cerró la boca de golpe, totalmente sorprendido. Eso estaba remotamente alejado de lo que iba a decir. Draco, por su lado, sonrió ampliamente. Ya le caía bien el hombre.

— Mencionó que no tendríamos problemas desde el momento que nos dejara —comentó el chico Slytherin, 'distraídamente'.

— No creo que haya sido su intención esto —Louis señaló con un gesto vago a los dos cuerpos inertes—. Aunque, no justifico su descuido.

— ¿Cree que fue algo irresponsable? —tentó de nuevo. Disfrutando de la mirada peligrosa que cruzó los ojos verdes.

Ambos pares de ojos verdes.

Sabía que no era dirigida para él. Oh, sí... El profesor estaba en serios problemas.

— Por supuesto; ese es su principio —replicó Louis, algo 'solemne'—. Pero, como ya dije, no creo que haya sido su intención —mirando detenidamente al Gryffindor.

Harry murmuró algunas maldiciones por la bajo, aparentemente no afectado por la mirada.

— Lucía muy contento para _no_ ser su intención...

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Minerva McGonagall caminaba apresurada por los pasillos del colegio y, sin previo aviso, un hechizo le dio de lleno, solo alcanzó a ver las botas negras de su atacante cuando se desvaneció.

El atacante movió ligeramente a la mujer con la punta de su bota, verificando afirmativamente que estaba fuera de juego.

— Esto es ridículo —dijo Goyle, escéptico—. Irrumpimos sin ningún obstáculo y cuando nos encontramos con sus 'protectores', estos se derrumban fácilmente. Dime, Snape¿así de débiles son todos los profesores¿Acaso tú también?

— No te esfuerces —siseó éste, molesto—. Se supone que no saben nada¿Por qué crees que se le llama misión de última hora?

— Como sea, aunque aún me pregunto qué haces tú aquí. ¿No se supone que el viejo puede descubrirte? Puede que seas un 'espía doble', pero te tomas muy enserio el trabajo... —no obtuvo respuesta, y eso pareció molestarle—. ¿Y bien?

— Pregúntale al Lord —replicó Severus, fríamente. Evitando pisar a la profesora de Transformaciones cuando pasó a su lado.

— Tal vez lo hagamos —se burló Crabbe, dando un codazo a Goyle.

Severus solo siguió su camino.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

— Creo que debimos ir —dijo Gabrielle, mirando con inquietud a Mekare.

— No serviría de mucho, no somos sus aliados... Al menos, no del todo.

— Tampoco serviría de mucho que sigan dando vueltas al mismo tema —reprendió Maharet—. Debería buscar al joven Lobo y hacerle compañía; es un joven interesante...

— No te veo platicando con él —devolvió Mekare, apoyándose con las dos manos en la superficie del escritorio donde Maharet estaba sentada, viéndola a los ojos acusadoramente.

— Ya lo hice; desde el momento que despertó —dijo, tranquila.

— ¿Y por qué ya no estas con él? —decidió intervenir Gabrielle, curiosa.

— Lo dejé unos momentos, y cuando volví, estaba ocupado con Khayman.

Las tres se vieron y sonrieron.

— Humjum... —exclamaron, sabedoras.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

— Lo siento, de verdad, disculpa... Yo... Este... Nunca fue mi intención... Bien, si fue mi intención... ¡Pero no de la forma en que tu piensas! Oh, espera, eso depende de lo que tú... Dioses, lo siento tanto...

Para quién los conociera, la situación era risible. Remus sentado en uno de los sillones, con las manos en la cara y temblando ligeramente; Khayman, por su lado, inclinado frente él y tratando de confortarlo con sus palabras y con las inmensas ganas de abrasarlo. Su sentido común le decía que no hiciera nada más.

La forma en que terminaron en esa situación se debía a la llegada abrupta del Vampiro y la detallada rememoración de los hechos pasados en cierta Mansión Guarida del Lord.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º FlashBack º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

— Entonces... Dices que escapamos porque usaste mi sangre y, por suerte, Greyback estaba muy entretenido como para detenerlos... Me —carraspeó— cargaste hasta llegar aquí; los... ¿cuarteles? de la Asamblea de los Vampiros, y aquí estamos... hablando —recitó Remus, un poco incrédulo.

— En resumidas, perfectamente explicado —reiteró, recargándose en el marco de la puerta. Deseoso por eliminar el espacio que les separaba, y refrenándose al mismo tiempo.

— No puedo evitarlo; solo me parece asombroso. Nunca pensé que hubiese alguien que burlara a un Alfa como él.

— Suena como si lo admiraras.

Remus levantó la vista, donde antes yacía en su regazo, un poco exaltado. Sintiéndose mortificado de que alguien como el hombre frente a él pensara tal cosa.

— No lo hago, para ser honestos, lo desprecio —mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente.

Khayman exhaló quedamente.

— Me alegró.

— Eres un poco más honesto de lo que esperaría —comentó Remus, mostrando cierta fascinación.

— No sé si tomarlo como un cumplido —sonrió, asiéndolo sonrojar—. En realidad, no me agrada mentir o ser evasivo con alguien como tú.

Nadie en el mundo sería lo suficiente despistado como para no captar las insinuaciones, porque nada de indirectas tenían.

— No sabes lo que dices —musito, sin darle importancia al tuteo reciproco—. Soy un...

— Si me vas a decir que eres una Criatura Oscura, no va a servir de nada —se acercó al fin, hasta inclinarse frente a él—. Yo también lo soy, y no le veo impedimento a ello. Y antes de que digas algo más... No, tampoco eres un monstruo, y si alguien aquí lo es, ese soy yo. Tú no te alimentas de la vida de otros para sobrevivir —sonrió, taciturno—. De hecho, nada más importa más que yo deseó protegerte.

— Puedo cuidarme a mi mismo, soy una persona independiente —insistió Remus. En realidad no sabía por qué lo hacía, siempre se había considerado una persona flexible.

— Lo sé; pero por más que lo seas, no podrás contra un Licántropo Alfa.

— Siempre me las arregló —levantándose de pronto, irritado de ser tratado como un débil.

— Y siempre terminas más lastimado de lo crees —mumuró Khayman, logrando tomar una de su manos—. Si no físicamente, en tu interior, tu corazón llora por no tener a la persona correcta que te soporte, que te proteja...

— ¡No me leas! —espectó, retirando su mano, resintiendo la perdida, pero mucho más sus palabras.

— Es inevitable —murmuró, viéndolo a los ojos con cierta desesperación—. Tus emociones son muy intensas como para evitar sentirlo yo mismo. ¿Sonaría perturbador decir que me lastima también? Para mí no, realmente duele...

— ¡Entonces lo siento por causarte tantas molestias! —saltó, mucho más dolido de lo esperado.

No fue diferente en su pasado; fue ingenuo pensar que lo sería en el presente.

— ¡No te disculpes por hacerme sentir! —exclamó fieramente, logrando que Remus le mirara sorprendido—. No lo hagas; eres el primer ser que logra que sienta algo más que frialdad y disgusto, algo más que odio a lo que soy. Mi personalidad fue trastocada desde que fui convertido sin consentimiento, ni misericordia alguna. Envidie a todo aquel ser, maldito o no, que sintiera a pesar de los horrores de vivir. Ellos, los mortales, pasan por dolor todo el tiempo, sin embargo, se conforman con la poca alegría que experimentan en sus cortas existencias. Tú eres la razón de que me preocupe sinceramente por una vida ajena, por propia incentiva y no por el deber de hacerlo.

Remus bajo la mirada, evadiendo los intensos ojos oscuros, totalmente tocado ante sus palabras. No era correcto, no era adecuado, incluso con Greyback se veía más exacto y normal. Pero no con... un Némesis natural. Además de que era muy pronto. Bastante pronto.

— Un Vampiro y un HombreLobo están destinados a odiarse... —sostuvo, pese a que ya no lo pensaba así. Era su última defensa, lo sabía.

— ¿Me odias...? —cortó, neutro, aunque juraría que un poco de angustia había escapado de su voz. Realmente no le importaba si fue así.

Fue inesperado, aún así, Remus está vez sí le miró a los ojos, intensamente.

— No...

— ¿Te incomoda mi presencia? —sin darse cuenta de que eso había liberado parte de la presión en su pecho.

Remus iba a decir que sí, pero no de la manera desagradable, sino una incomodidad que le agradaba. Muy polémico, pero eso no le quitaba la necesidad de estar cerca de ese hombre.

— No —mirando con renovado nerviosismo sus manos.

Esa constante evasión estaba acabando con la razón en Khayman. Ideas como el de mandar al infierno toda prudencia le cruzaban a cada segundo que pasaba. Aún así, tenía siglos de insensibilidad que lograban detenerle.

— ¿Entonces por qué rehúsas verme a la cara¿Temes que te dañe? Nunca haría tal cosa.

Estaba un poco desesperado, y debió escucharse en su voz porque el Licano levantó la vista para verle.

— Porque me agradas más de lo que es permitido —musitó, sonrojándose a más no poder—; me protegiste de Greyback, peleaste por mí, eso me hace pensar que no solo fue un impulso de bondad, pues aún sigues aquí, a pesar de que ya lo he agradecido.

— ¿Entonces por qué te rehúsas a aceptarme?

— ¡Porque...! —dijo de pronto, dando varios pasos inseguros hasta casi tocarlo, queriendo mirarlo a los ojos así de cerca—. Porque nadie puede enamorarse así de rápido... Yo... No creo en el amor a primera vista... Sin embargo, no puedo evitar tener esperanza —sus dorados ojos se empañaron por lagrimas no derramadas, y el corazón de Khayman comenzó a latir furiosamente—. No puedes amarme, porque a los que he amado no pueden amarme de regreso. No de _ésta_ forma. Tú tampoco lo harás, nadie lo hará.

Y esas simples palabras quebrantaron la barrera en Khayman. Separó la distancia entre ellos y tomó sus labios en un dulce beso, pero no por ello menos expresivo. Remus no hizo nada para evitarlo y se abrazó a él con fuerza, temiendo ser abandonado una vez más. Khayman hubiese ahondado el contacto, pero el momento no era el adecuado... No debía tentar a su suerte.

Aunque eso no evitaba expresar por otros medios su sentir.

— No puedes basar mi sentimiento con el de aquellos que osaron lastimarte —murmuró en su oído, afectivo y gentil—. No condenes mi amor hacía ti.

Con eso basto para hacerle estallar en un mar de lágrimas, el Licántropo se separó de pronto para cubrir su rostro y sentarse en el borde de la cama, rehuyendo al toque del Vampiro como si le quemara.

Ahora, Khayman estaba completamente confundido, no sabiendo si había le había lastimado.

Por su parte, Remus experimentaba frecuentemente nuevas sensaciones que el Vampiro le provocaba desde la primera vez que cruzaron mirada. No había repulsión u odio, cosa que normalmente habría con cualquier enemigo natural. Tampoco con los residentes de la casa, como la Srta. Maharet, la primera con la que entabló una conversación decente, incluso más agradable que los de su propia gente, los Magos. Con Lioncourt solo fue curiosidad y precaución, con el joven Louis fue la misma curiosidad gentil, los restantes no le evadían pero tampoco han intentado conocerle; no le importaba mucho, no deseaba más de lo que ya había obtenido.

Por encima de todo, Khayman... Un Vampiro que inducía más que belleza mortal, más que una amenaza a sus enemigos, algo más que confianza; una confianza que Remus nunca antes había experimentado... Por supuesto, sus amigos eran la excepción, pero nada comparado con esto.

Una simple mirada de su parte y le hacía retirarla la suya, no resistiendo tal gentileza en esos posos oscuros; un simple toque suyo y las rodillas le temblaban, amenazando con hacerle desfallecer, y no de mala manera; unas cuantas palabras, elogios, dulces y calidos, que le hacían sonrojar como una colegiala enamorada.

Sensaciones que ni siquiera Sirius, a quien creía amar desde su juventud y aún hoy en día, le hicieron percibir. Y era lo suficientemente observador como para hacerse percatar de que estaba cayendo en su encanto de forma... natural, normal...

En su faceta romántica: destinado a ser.

No podía creer que estaba enamorándose de un Vampiro. Su mente coherente pensaba que tal vez era la desesperación de tener a alguien a su lado, que tomaba al primero que le hablara dulces palabras; no obstante, su mente racional, fría, le decía que Greyback, a pesar de su brutalidad, había hecho lo mismo. Y él no había pensado en ningún instante en aceptar la propuesta del Alfa; y aquí yacía Khayman, haciendo lo mismo... La respuesta era inmediatamente positiva. Su corazón estaba desafiando las leyes de la naturaleza mágica.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º EndFlashBack º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

— Remus, por favor...

La angustiosa voz le saco de sus meditaciones, permitiéndole verlo a la cara de nuevo, silenciosas lagrimas caían por su rostro. Podría decirse que lloraba por arrepentimiento, pero en realidad lloraba de alivio. Moony no había hecho acto de presencia desde que el Vampiro había aparecido, sumiso y callado en su interior... Como esperando algo... Remus lo sabía, con nadie, ni siquiera Sirius se había mostrado así. Confortable y tranquilo sí, pero nunca sumiso y anhelante. Le sonrió quedamente, extendiendo una mano, Khayman la tomó sin titubear y lo atrajo en un estrecho abrazo.

— No me lastimes, o me obligaré a entregarme al Alfa por mi propia cuenta —murmuró Remus. No soportaría un abandono más. Y sabía con obviedad que él era la pareja definitiva del Licántropo. Afortunadamente el Alfa no era la suya.

— Nunca; lo mataré si se atreverse a acercarse a ti.

Remus supo con claridad que no era el _hombre_ quién hablaba. Ambas especies poseían su lado peligroso. Y alguien que lo escondía entre un encanto celestial era _altamente_ peligroso.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

— ¡Tenias que hacer lo que no debías¿¡no!? —exclamó Walden, bajando apresurado los escalones por donde desapareció su misión. A sus espaldas, Greyback reía con manía, sus labios y colmillos cubiertos de sangre y sus garras también, aunque pedazos de piel desgarrada se escondían entre sus filosas uñas.

— Vamos, solo rasguñé un poco su piel...

— ¡Por mi la hubieras desgarrado completamente! El problema es que sus gritos alertaron a todo el maldito colegio —entre dientes, se detuvo debajo de uno de los marcos del pasillo. Su paranoia le decía que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

— ¿Qué los trae por aquí, caballeros?

Greyback comenzó a gruñir y Walden retrocedió algunos pasos. Revelándose de las sombras, Lestat les miraba con una sonrisa de hielo y ojos vacíos de sentimiento. El Alfa se percató de ciertos aromas conocidos y su gruñir se detuvo, aún así, no disminuyó su amenazante pose.

— ¿Dónde están? —demandó, crispando sus garras empapadas.

Los ojos de Lestat se oscurecieron y ensancharon ligeramente.

— Donde no los encontraras.

— El aroma de esos niños sigue más allá de donde está él, va en camino al pueblo —apuntó Fenrir, mirando todo el tiempo al Vampiro.

Walden asintió, comenzando a caminar en ese dirección, sin embargo, algo le tomó del brazo y lo lanzó hacía una de las columnas con demasiada fuerza.

— Tú no vas a ningún lado —dijo Lestat, tranquilamente.

— Y tú no te distraigas —gruñó una voz demasiado cerca; sorprendido, Lestat solo alcanzó a sentir un ardor en su espalda antes de ser estrellado contra una pared. Un peso extra lo mantenía presionado ante la áspera superficie.

— ¡Vete! —rugió Fenrir en dirección a Walden.

El Mortífago se levantó con dificultad, y comenzó a correr en la dirección antes señalada. Lestat trató de liberarse, mirando dificultosamente el mismo punto, no le dio tiempo de hacer más, pues la micro-fracción de segundo que le antecedió, le salvó de una herida fea en un de sus costados. Las garras del HombreLobo solo alcanzaron a desgarrar parte de la túnica del profesor.

— ¿Activo¿Tan pronto? —articuló Lestat, divertido. Parado unos buenos metros alejado.

Un gruñido gutural fue la irritada respuesta a al casi-herido-e-infectado Vampiro. Éste sonrió abiertamente y Fenrir lo tomó como una muy, muy grande ofensa.

Impulsando por la rabia salvaje de la bestia, su fuerza aumentó, moviéndolo mucho más rápido de lo esperado, logrando atrapar a su presa, golpearla en el abdomen y lanzarla por encima de su cabeza.

La 'presa' soltó un ligero 'Hump' a medio aire, recuperando apenas el balance para caer de pie y mirar con ligero aturdimiento la figura tensa del Lobo.

Eso definitivamente no lo había visto venir.

Su contemplación no duró mucho, pues su cuello ardía y esto le obligó a llevarse una mano a la zona afectada para comprobar que sangraba profusamente...

"_¡Espera!... ¿¡En qué momento...!?_"

Eso sí estaba fuera de línea. Sin contar que la sangre no coagulaba y se miraba que estaba lejos de cerrar.

— ¿He de suponer que ya sabes de la nueva bacteria creada por el Lord? Yo fui el que dio la otra sangre —sonrió Fenrir, oscuramente—. Mi sangre no es la de un Licántropo común; llegar a ser un Alfa toma mucho tiempo¿sabes? Y yo no tengo paciencia para ello...

— Por sup...

— También has de saber que eso los reduce a simples humanos...

— No necesariam...

— ¿Eso no es lo que siempre han querido?

Lestat inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, mirando con una abrumadora calma a los ojos dorados.

— Dicen que mi curiosidad es casi insaciable —comentó, lentamente. Notando como su sangre comenzaba a humedecer el cuello de su camisa—. Aunque, en ningún momento...

— ¡Ah! Pero lo pensaste...

— No finjas que puedes leer mis pensamientos... —suprimiendo las ganas de gritar un '¡Deja de interrumpirme!', pero figuraba que sonaría muy infantil—. Decía¡y escucha bien! —lanzando una mirada asesina (cosa que nunca había hecho)—, si buscas venganza, no servirá de nada, nunca...

Antes de que pudiese terminar un nuevo golpe venía volando directo a su rostro... Vamos, a juzgar por la cara del Licano, no fue planeado.

— ¡DEJA DE PARLOTEAR!

— ¡No lo hago! —retrucó, inclinándose hacia atrás a la misma velocidad, colocó un brazo de apoyo y salió totalmente del camino. Con cierta diversión, vio irse de paso al otro y tambalearse para recuperar el equilibrio. Era notable que el golpe había estado cargado con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Maldito seas! —ladró... Sí, ante toda la hilaridad del Vampiro, el HombreLobo, ladró.

Lestat dejó escapar una queda risa. Guardándose con esfuerzo la indecente carcajada.

— Iba a decir que no es una de sus cualidades. Me es perfectamente claro que tienes un trastorno provocado por nuestra raza... Podrías hablarme de ello, te aseguro que encontraría la forma en mostrarte que no todos somos como los visualizas.

Fenrir dio un paso al frente, gruñendo en ofensa, pese a la ligereza de la implicación. A decir verdad, era más un comentario educado que otra cosa. El más educado que había obtenido hasta ahora. Eso no minimizó el daño.

— Siempre se les facilitó mentir... Engañar —escupió, enfureciéndose más, golpe exitoso en el costado derecho—. ¿Por qué molestarse en dialogar?

— Sigues siendo un ser razonante... —replicó Lestat, haciendo una mueca ante el dolor y saltando para evitar una barrida, lanzando su propio golpe directo al pecho.

— ¡Si tratas de decir que soy una animal...! —garras centímetros a la cara del Vampiro. Éste dio un manotazo justo antes de ser desfigurado.

— ¡Deja de terminar frases que no son! —soltó Lestat, por primera vez elevando la voz, pero rápidamente se tranquilizó. Bajarse al nivel del otro no ayudará en nada—. Solo trato de ser civilizando, maldita sea, considerando que nuestras bestias interiores —sarcasmo—, no tolera ni un cruce de miradas...

— Exacto... Y te aconsejaría evitar mis garras —soltando otro golpe con el propósito de sacarle las entrañas, Lestat pudo saltar y enterrar las propias en el hombro derecho. Fenrir se alejó en una salto a considerable distancia, mandándole una mirada de profundo odio, sosteniéndose la herida todo el tiempo—; puede que para ustedes la bacteria sea mortal..., pero, para mi es una perfecta arma... Solo hace falta un simple rasguño.

Lestat desearía haber utilizado su grandioso dote para quemarlo vivo, pero desafortunadamente ese truco no funcionaba con otras criaturas además de su raza. Asombrado por la capacidad del Alfa, Lestat no pudo evitar que la emoción le embargara. Se creía intocable desde la muerte de al Reina; su fuerza era la de un verdadero Inmortal, nada, ni el sol, ni magia, ni arma alguna, le dañaba. De alguna subnormal forma... eso le enfermaba.

— Me gustaría una pequeña charla¿es mucho pedir? —exclamó Lestat, elevando sus brazos en un gesto burlón hacía el 'Ser Superior'. Y no era el Licano—. ¿¡Por qué siempre tiene que ser así!?

— ¡SE LE LLAMA ANTAGONISMO ENTRE NÉMESIS, BESTIA! —filosas garras desgarrando el restante de la túnica y, nuevamente, el pensamiento frustrante del fallo.

"_Oh, la disparatada ironía_"

Lestat se tomó la molestia de inclinarse aburridamente a la derecha, golpeando con ambos puños en cierta parte de la espalda, mandándolo triunfantemente al suelo. El Alfa curiosamente no se movió más.

— Eso fue una pregunta retórica —bufó, mirándolo desde arriba. Después de una debate interno, suspiró resignado, para luego agacharse de nuevo prodigando un último golpe en la misma zona, y con la misma fuerza anteriormente aplicada—. Muerto no sirves de nada...

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Algunos metros de la Mitológica lucha, cierto Mortífago de Doble Asignación miraba con cierta incredulidad el cuerpo ensangrentando de uno de sus compañeros. Difícil saber la identidad de la persona; el cabello estaba completamente empapado en sangre, haciendo difícil reconocer a quién, de los únicos dueños de cabellera larga presentes en la misión, pertenecía, el cuerpo no mostraba forma precisa, debido a su retorcida posición; brazo de forma anormal hacía la cabeza, pierna prácticamente desprendida, y... definitivamente materia gris regada en una pared donde probamente fue estrellada; el cuello lacerado, al igual que múltiples cortadas por la poca piel que se podía ver... ¿Un vampiro fue el autor?

"_No, estaría completamente seca, si cabe la posibilidad que al Vampiro no le repudiara la sola idea de beber de quién quiera que sea la desafortunada victima_"

Y analizando bien lo poco que quedaba, Severus Snape adivinaba con cierta dificultad que ni eran las Moles, ni tampoco Lucius...

Severus suprimió el entornar los ojos. Técnicamente no debía saber sobre la presencia de Malfoy... Pero... Bueno, no por nada él era el espía. Regresando su atención al no-más-vivo de sus compañeros de Misión, se preguntaba si cabía la posibilidad de la muerte del rubio a manos del Nuevo Profesor de Defensa...

"_Aunque podría ser..._" La sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en sus labios indicaba que el posible candidato a tan escalofriante 'momentum' solo pertenecía a una sola despreciable persona.

— Hummm... No debo esperanzarme —musitó, sin embargo, la sonrisa no abandonaba su siniestra expresión.

— ¡Snape, dón...¿¡Qué demonios es eso!? —gritó la horrorizada voz de Goyle, llegando a su lado.

Su horrorizada expresión solo era comparable a la de Crabbe, quien palideció mortalmente en reconocimiento.

— ¿¡BELLATRIX!?

El chillido pudo haber sacado el más obsceno de los gestos, o mueca de dolor ante oídos reventados, pero no opacó en lo más mínimo la sonrisa de total regocijo en Severus. Claro, no que pudieran verlo tras la mascara...

"_Sirius estará muy feliz de saber las nuevas_"

**Continuará...  
**

Hellu... Hum... Sí, gente, no he muerto... risas nerviosas Mis ganas de escribir estuvieron en coma por dos meses ¬¬u, y lo demás... puesss... la prepa me dejó idiotizada con su nuevo sistema de estudio, he entrado a una especialidad de último Semestre, temas que ni al caso y que me están volviendo loca, además, repito, Doña Musa se había ido de vacaciones... Laaaaaargas vacaciones ¬¬# para ser sustituida por Doña Universidad... Veo volantes, presentaciones, etc., etc., por todos lados o

Mi inspiración _creo_ que ya volvió, (palabra clave: **Creo**).

Y, para mi propio desconcierto, ya había tenido el cap desde hace dos semanas... ¡No me maten! Es que solo esperaba que me betearan el cap... Pero... Humm... hubo problemas técnicos y demás que no pudieron cumplir con éste último requisito en el fic... Si hubo errores (ya sean gramaticales u ortográficos)¡discúlpenme! Ya luego los arreglo...

Kisses!!!!

**Yth-chan **

P.D: Lo sé, soy una romántica incorregible, éste cap estaba bañado en azúcar ¬¬U.


	30. ¡Muggles!

**º¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º **

**Una Apuesta y Mil Consecuencias**

Pareja principal[ **DM/HP**

Secundarias[ **RW/BZ PP/HG SS/SB TN/NL y otras más**

**Advertencias: OoC**(Personajes fuera de Carácter original); **AU** (Debido al Crossover y a que casi ni uso los libros de HP)

**Durante este largo y desesperante tiempo de NO-escritura, he leído mucho. En busca de que la inspiración saliera a patadas y pudiese terminar el cap. Tenía desde enero con la mitad (forzado, he de decir); pasaron meses para que me sentara a escribir de nuevo, hace 4 o 3 días fue. Lo terminé. Lo mande a betear y aquí lo tienen.**

Les tengo un resumen, por si han perdido la línea de la trama. No por fechas (no las uso ya), solo por jerarquía de sucesos relevantes:

Harry y Draco desenvuelven una relación amorosa rápidamente. Una consecuencia que se inicia de una serie de acciones colaterales dio como resultado a _un bebé en camino_. Ambos poseen sangre de sus ancestros nacidos de Vampiros. Sus dotes son muy diluidas, pero Lestat de Lioncourt sabe diferenciar que tan llamativos son esos, convenciéndolo de que Harry, su descendiente, requiere de su total protección. Claro que aprovecha la oportunidad de pedir algo a cambio. La Asamblea acude a su llamado; no participando directamente en la guerra entre la Orden y los Mortífagos. Por otro lado, la llegada de Reaven Apolo Black Lupin eleva los ánimos a la vez que perturba la tranquilidad de su 'madre', Remus, quien se ve sumido en culpa por la relación rota muchos años atrás de su mejor amigo Sirius con Severus. Mismo que desata la demanda de respuestas en Severus y el consecuente perdón a Sirius. Ambos retoman su relación. Lestat ha conseguido lo pedio y ahora Louis espera un bebé suyo. Armand es herido mortalmente por nuevo 'antídoto' prototipo, pero logra recuperarse. Voldemort se remueve en su escondite, pero no hace muchos movimientos. Al menos no por sus propias manos...

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

_¡Muggles...!_

**º ¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤ º **

— Nada de lo que está pasando tiene sentido.

Desde su posición en el sofá, Louis levantó la vista de su cotidiana lectura. Estaba un poco sorprendido de verlo así; extremadamente serio no era la descripción adecuada en Lestat De Liouncour.

— Los magos no son diferentes a los demás humanos —comentó al fin, restándole importancia—. Prefieren los caminos largos y complicados que a arriesgarse a equivocarse. Son meticulosos.

— Aún así, para mí todo esto que hacen no tiene patrón alguno —bufó, cruzándose de brazos—. Y no los llamaría meticulosos; creo que gustan más del daño que causan que del beneficio que tanto requieren.

Louis le miró largamente, cierta suspicacia brillando en sus ojos esmeralda.

"_Mira quién habla"_

— ¿Por qué de pronto te importa tanto?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— El chico Potter, es más de lo que aparenta¿no? Para todos, para ti... ¿Qué lazo te ata a él?

Lestat sonrió con cierto aire de malicia.

— ¿Mon amour¿En realidad esperas que diga que el chico es mi pequeño amante?

— ¡Lestat!

— Lo siento —por lo bajo—. Es sólo que... Verás... —una sola mirada y su respuesta salió como si le hubiesen abofeteado—. ¡Bien! El chico es mi creación debido a una consecuencia colateral siglos, _muchos_ siglos atrás. ¡Y no lo convertí yo¡Lo juro! Aún trato de averiguar quién fue —esto último murmurado más para sí mismo.

Para cuando resolvió enfrentar a su pareja, Lestat vio muchas emociones fluctuar en esos ojos, pero lo más peculiar fue la fugaz gentileza, como si de pronto resolviera muchas incógnitas con esa pequeña información. Que era lo más factible.

— Bien... —gesticulando con su mano—. Es muy noble de tu parte hacerte responsable del chico.

"_Hacerme cargo del chico..."_

Se acercó hasta él, inclinándose hasta mirarle a los ojos, apoyándose en los brazos del sillón.

— ¿De verdad crees que soy responsable?

— Debajo de esa cara de bufón que gustas poner, sí. Muy en el fondo.

Lestat echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus rizos dorados moviéndose vivamente con él, y rió abiertamente; para casi de inmediato acortar la distancia, sus labios prácticamente unidos. Logrando su objetivo de hacerle estremecer.

— Yo tengo de responsabilidad lo que tú posees de imprudencia, mi amor —suspiró, se inclinó más y lo besó.

El moreno sucumbió a la dulzura de ese gesto; casi ronroneando.

— Ah, pero yo también puedo ser imprudente —devolvió Louis. Sonriendo de manera peligrosa.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º **

**Hogwarts. Slytherin. Habitaciones de 7mo grado. **

— Esto no está bien... —musitó por decimoquinta vez en menos de quince minutos. Impresionante conteo que llevaba el segundo ocupante de la silenciosamente abrumadora habitación.

Pansy le miraba desde su asiento, en la cama de la que adivinaba era de Theodore (la inmensa cantidad de libros tenía que pertenecer al cerebrito silencioso).

— ¿Tú crees que sería buena idea decirle a Draco?

Blaise negó ausentemente, humedeciéndose los labios.

— Algo me dice que esto traería preocupaciones que no le convendrían... en estos momentos.

— ¡Pero lo hace¡Le afecta tanto como a nosotros!

— No he dicho que no lo hiciera —farfulló, pasándose una mano temblorosa por el cabello.

La chica se levantó de pronto, cruzándose de brazos y comenzando a jugar con uno de sus mechones. No podía pensar bien. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía más nerviosa de lo normal. El cuerpo le temblaba.

— Nunca había pasado antes¿no? Digo, éramos más que unos niños, pero nunca nos habíamos separado por cuenta propia... Siempre nos decíamos todo, a dónde íbamos, por qué lo hacíamos... No lo entiendo, él nunca haría eso...

— Así es él¿recuerdas? Impulsivo, despreocupado. Siempre cuando la situación se ponía seria. Aunque, nunca...

— Esto no está bien —dijo en un ahogado quejido Pansy, cortando la futura habladuría del ojos de ámbar. Ese era uno de sus malos hábitos, uno de tantos.

— ¿Sabes algo? Creo que sólo hacemos demasiado escándalo —rió Blaise débilmente—. Él nunca... —pasó saliva—. Él nunca haría nada estúpido. No en estos momentos. No a estas alturas...

— Justificarlo antes de saber los hechos no ayudará más —siseó la chica, ojos bajos y puños a los costados. Obviamente se estaba conteniendo de ventilar sus propias opiniones.

Blaise le dirigió una mirada irritada.

— ¿Y si mejor se lo decimos a Granger? —apretando los dientes.

La chica le miró mucho más furiosa de lo que se permitía mostrar. Más de lo que _debía_.

— ¿De qué serviría¿Hum?

— ¿Acaso no es ella la Sabelotodo oficial de Hogwarts?

— ¡Oh, vamos, Blaise¿Qué tanto supones tú que lo conoce¡Nada! Para suponer algo tiene que al menos tener mínimo conocimiento acerca de su comportamiento.

— Pero...

— No lo tiene —cortó, tajante. Haciendo gestos bruscos para acentuar que tan en desacuerdo estaba—. Harry no socializa para nada con él. La verdad no lo culpo. Y te aseguro que Hermione tampoco...

— ¡Eso es prejuicioso, absurdo!

— ¿Y me lo dices a mi¿Qué quieres que haga? Así son los Gryffindors. Anteponen la amistad sobre todo, cuando realmente lo amerita. Además Reaven se ha ganado el titulo de rival a los ojos de la mayoría. No que él lo desmintiera.

— ¡Arghhh! No tiene punto ¡Esto va a terminar mal!

Pansy tuvo que asentir en acuerdo.

— Muy mal.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º **

— De acuerdo con las inspecciones realizadas por sus profesores, las amenazas han sido detenidas y, afortunadamente, ningún ataque fue realizado dentro de las instalaciones. Tampoco ha habido situación alguna en que alguien resultase afectado. Así que, a preferencia personal, pueden salir de sus Salas Comunes. Por favor, prefectos, acompañen a aquellos que deseen unírsenos en una amena cena. Sus dudas serán respondidas a su debido tiempo, así que aquellos que no se sientan bien, pueden permanecer en sus habitaciones. Gracias por su cooperación, mis alumnos.

Albus Dumbledore dejó que el anunció se mantuviera en su mente por unos segundos para luego desplazarlo por algo de más relevancia. No perdió la compostura en esos instantes, ni tampoco cuando varios de sus colegas profesores regresaban con bien. Todos excepto dos.

Ninguno de los Jefes de Casa había sido dañado. Pero sí Sybill, la profesora de Adivinación había recibido una desastrosa caída desde la cima de Torre hasta el fondo de las escaleras; afortunadamente nada fatal. Sorprendía incluso a Albus la inmunidad de esa mujer. El joven Oliver, por otro lado, es el que mayor daño recibió. Emboscado antes de poder acudir apropiadamente en defensa al colegio.

— Sobrevivirá.

Fue lo que Poppy pudo decir antes de correrlo de su enfermería. Hubiese deseado ir a asegurarse de que todos sus alumnos se encontraban con bien, pero necesitaba informar al Ministerio en persona del ataque. Lidiar con el Ministerio era lo último que haría en su agenda, pero confiaba encontrase antes que nada con Amelia.

Su querido fénix parecía coincidir con él, pues éste dejó ir un suave trino en su dirección. Albus sonrió cansadamente.

— No encontrarán reconfortante saber que una Mortífaga ha muerto en Hogwarts.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º **

Desde el instante en que había llegado a la puerta del antes-Hall de la Casa de los Gritos, Harry Potter sólo había preguntado mortificantemente por un baño. Al segundo siguiente de habérsele dado la localización de dicho lugar, éste solo se apresuró a encontrarlo, en busca de aliviar un malestar que Draco en varias ocasiones había experimentado con doloroso desaire.

Era curioso, por decir poco, que el moreno no lo hubiera experimentado en los primeros meses. Y sabía la razón de ese malestar, porque naturalmente el motivo era su dulce nonato...

Bueno, tenían que presenciarse los lados 'malos' tarde o temprano¿no?

Por eso mismo ahí estaba, arrodillado frente al excusado, viendo los resquicios de su previo desayuno irse por el desagüe y resintiendo el vacío en su estomago.

Seh, definitivamente una parte mala de su embarazo. Ahora más que nunca entendía a su pareja.

Sintió unos gentiles brazos rodearle. Reconociendo al dueño, Harry se giró hasta esconder su rostro en su pecho.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Nunca me dijiste que era tan desagradable —gruñó, mirándole con una perfecta imitación de ojitos de cachorro abandonado.

Draco sonrió, depositando un suave beso en los cabellos oscuros.

— Tampoco es como si hubiera adivinado las etapas de la gestación en un hombre, amor, esta fase tardó en mostrase en ti; tal vez no dure mucho, siendo que yo... hum... tú sabes...

No era un reproche, pero aún así Harry se sintió un poco mal. No deseaba andar incordiando a su pareja por consecuencias que ambos partícipemente provocaron.

— Yo... lo siento, es sólo que... nunca...

— Lo sé... no deberías sentirte mal por algo que no puedes controlar —besó de nuevo sus cabellos, tensándose de pronto al escuchar una risa particularmente familiar.

— Lestat —exclamó Harry, sonrojándose—. ¿Está bien¿Perfectamente bien? —dijo, algo confundido, sin darle importancia a lo rudo que había sonado.

Esperaba alguno que otro signo de lucha: cortes, sangre, puntos rojos previniendo futuros moretones... No es que fuera un pesimista, pero estaba seguro que el hombre los obtendría.

— _Petit le mine_, no te preocupes. Toma demasiado para poder dejar un rasguño en mí —respondió éste, disfrutando de la agresivamente alertada figura del Slytherin, contraste de la tímida y relajada del Gryffindor.

"_Dos lados de la misma moneda"_ sospesó con diversión.

— Sí, claro. Lo había olvidado —dijo Harry, apretándose contra su pareja inconscientemente.

Draco se limitó a entornar los ojos. Algo que pasó desapercibido debido a su posición, pero no su extra-casi imposible fricción de dentadura. Harry levantó la vista, cuestionándole, y Draco sólo negó ligeramente.

Nada. No le pasaba nada que no se pudiera resolver con unas cuantas sesiones de liberación de estrés...

No el íntimo, sino el cruento. El que implicaba su puño contra una cara. Sí, definitivamente golpear algo y maldecir ciertos objetos... Personas... _Persona_, mejor dicho. Pero mejor, algo inanimado, por la salud mental de terceros.

— Deja de molestarlos, Lestat; buenas tardes, Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy —habló Louis, mirando reprobadoramente al otro hombre.

¿De dónde salió? Quien sabe. Pero Harry dio un pequeño salto y Draco se puso más alerta. Regla universal: ningún Malfoy salta. Ni un mísero milímetro entre tierra y aire que implique sorpresa o cualquiera de sus derivados.

Aunque... algunos pueden decir lo contrario. Harry no le daba importancia. Pero muy en el fondo se sentía orgulloso de saber que un Malfoy sí podía ser tomado por sorpresa aunque fuera por unos segundos.

— Lamento las molestias que le hemos causado, Señor...

— Llámenme Louis —sonrió—, y no me causan ninguna molestia. Después de todo no es su culpa haber sido¿cómo decirlo?, olvidados, creo, a mitad de un camino abiertamente peligroso. ¿No es así, _mon amour_?

Lestat sólo le dio una perlada sonrisa, hizo una reverencia y se fue tarareando una de sus tantas tonadas, desvergonzado como sólo él podía serlo. Louis meramente dio un profundo suspiro. Draco estaba tentado de decir algo despectivo, pero creyó más prudente hacerlo cuando el otro Vampiro no estuviese presente. No hacía diferencia, contando con sus habilidades 'especiales', pero era lo más educado que podía ofrecer en el momento.

— Está bien por nosotros... Uh, Louis —habló Harry, incómodo. Mirando a su novio para susurrarle—: Sé amable.

Draco asintió, sonrió ligeramente y besó una vez más sus cabellos.

Louis les miró detalladamente. Contemplando con cierta curiosidad la inmaculada expresión, más impasible que otra cosa, del joven Malfoy; misma que ocultaba el recelo, cambiando en preocupación, que dominaba la mayor parte de su sentir. Usualmente chicos de su edad se encontrarían más fascinados por la apariencia innatural de los Inmortales. No recelo. Bien, no por esa determinada cantidad de tiempo.

Esas cotidianas reacciones eran equivalentes a las de un mosquito atraído a la luz destilada de una hermosa trampa.

Por lo mismo, el horror de figurar en realidad lo que implicaba la vida eterna, los terminaba por volver locos sedientos de sangre, simplemente se quitaban la vida, o en su caso, lo poco que tenían.

Tal vez atribuyéndolo a su educación mágica, el joven Malfoy no mostró horror alguno. Temor en algún punto sí, pero no por su propia salud.

Aunque la obvia razón podría ser por la preciada persona entre sus brazos. Sí, la preocupación no era propia.

El joven Potter, por otro lado...

Hummm... era un poco más complejo. Una ironía, cabe decir, siendo que el chico era más fácil de 'leer', debido a que éste se permitía desplegar en una serie de vastos sentimientos. Y por el momento el negativismo no era uno de ellos. Pero lo avasallador de ello es que cuando se concentraba en algo, o alguien, era abrumante. Pues todo lo que se puede y se conoce que puede 'sentir' se reúnen en un solo objetivo. Pasando por varios niveles, los cuales creía no poder nombrar con exactitud.

En estos momentos sí, probablemente el chico estaba inquieto. Entendible; un ataque tan inesperado como ese debería tener repercusiones. Y hablando de ello, debieron de haber sido mayores. La condición del chico lo requiere, si se puede decir así.

¿Cómo decirlo sin sonar... extraño? Bien... Tal vez no se podía; 'madres' en estado tienden a preocuparse más. Exagerar los escenarios en muchas ocasiones. Pero bueno, tal vez era diferente en los hombres.

Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo afectadamente. No era su lugar el criticar. Ya le tocaría vivirlo más a fondo. No sabía si estar preocupado o profundamente dichoso.

No cuando hay una guerra que ya se hizo suya desde el momento que el Príncipe Travieso puso sus ojos en el Niño-Que-Vivió.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º **

— ¿No es peligroso?

Fue apenas un susurro, aunque Khayman pudo escucharlo como si se hubiese dicho con normalidad. Tenía a Remus con un brazo sobre su cintura y su otra mano sosteniendo gentilmente su nuca; sus rostros a poca distancia. Remus se apoyaba parcialmente a él, sus manos sobre sus hombros.

— Para nada —respondió, depositando un ligero beso en sus labios—. Nunca te dañaría.

Remus sonrió tímidamente.

— Lo sé, me lo has dicho ya antes.

— Y lo seguiré diciendo cuantas veces sea necesario para tener tu total confianza.

— Ya la tienes —aseguró vehemente—. Además, no me refería a mí —pausó, mirándole intensamente—. ¿No es peligroso? Es decir, mi sangre. Sangre de...

— No —cortó, gentil—. Tendrá efectos, sí; nada que sea remotamente mortal. Ni dañina. Te lo prometo.

— Bien, puedes... —suspiro débil—... adelante.

Inclinó suavemente la cabeza de Remus a un lado y acerco sus labios. Sus colmillos se alargaron, sus ojos se oscurecieron y...

— ¡Oh, Dios mío¡Tú¡Aléjate en este instante de Remus!

"_¡RAYOS!" _Difícil decir quién realmente exclamó esto. Tal vez ambos. Pero lo que sí se pudo decir es Remus se alejó tan ridículamente rápido de los acogedores brazos de Khayman, que éste casi se va de boca al suelo.

— ¡Harry! Merlín, no esperaba verte aquí... —se apresuró a cortarle el paso a dicho chico. Tomando sus hombros y haciéndolo girar para concentrar el furor del moreno en él. Después de todo, no le hacía nada bien al bebé. Al mismo tiempo que mandaba miradas piadosas hacia su recién encontrado amor.

— 'Hola' ¿Es todo lo que dices¡Qué con ese... Vampiro! —exclamó Harry, indignado. Giró de nuevo, y ahora él era el que miraba asesinamente al mencionado. No avanzó pues el castaño todavía le sostenía.

— Es... un amigo —dijo Remus de nuevo, sonriendo apenas—. No me iba a morder —ante la mirada incrédula agregó—: Bueno, sí lo iba a hacer, pero con total consentimiento. ¿No es así, Khayman?

— Lo juro —levantando las manos defensivamente. Una sonrisa luchando por abrirse paso en su inmutable faz.

— Claro —respondió Harry, nada convencido.

— Por favor Harry¿Por qué no mejor hablamos? Te lo explicaré mejor. Y hablo con la verdad al decir que no pretendía lastimarme.

— No quiero ser un importuno entre ambos —habló Khayman, su sedosa voz distrayendo un poco a Harry de su conmoción—. Tampoco el dañar deliberadamente a Remus. Confío en que puedas comprender eso.

— ¿En serio?

Remus hizo un gesto de dolor ante lo mordaz que sonó su cachorro. Y se obligó a recuperarse. Nunca esperó que fuera él mismo, y no Sirius, el causante de tal perturbación en Harry.

Por su parte, Harry les dedicó una minuciosa mirada, suspirando y exhalando en busca de un poco de sosiego. Sus ojos esmeralda deteniéndose más de lo sanamente debido en la elegante figura del Inmortal.

Khayman la sostuvo, infrangible. Ninguno desistió hasta que el Vampiro enfocó su mirada más allá. Notándolo, el Gryffindor lanzó una última mirada llena de recelo para luego ir directo a los brazos solícitos de su pareja. No le tomó ni un pensamiento el acertar correctamente que era Draco, pues era el único que no le causaba la molesta sensación de ser asediado.

Gracioso, considerando que el Slytherin fue uno de los primeros que le habían causado el surgimiento de su ahora latente paranoia.

— Sr. Malfoy —saludó Remus, aliviado de tener un intermediario.

Draco les estudió por unos momentos. Entrecerrando sus tormentosos ojos ante la persona que obviamente había inquietado a su pareja. Aunque no hizo nada más que eso, dedicándose en aplacar el humor de su más preciada persona.

— ¿Qué sucede, amor? —murmuró en su oído, ignorando al Hombrelobo.

Éste obviamente se contenía de acercarse al Inmortal. Siendo que el hombre era lo suficientemente listo como saber cuando actuar y cuando no. A comparación del ex-profesor, el Vampiro parecía desestimar la delicada situación.

Al parecer todos lo hacían. Los Inmortales. Tenía algo de sentido; cientos años de vida te hacían un tanto... insensible.

Harry dejó ir un suspiro quebrado, levantando su cristalina vista, mordiendo su labio inferior. Eso bastó para sacarlo de golpe de sus pensamientos. Y sólo esperó a que el Gryffindor decidiese hablar; era el mismo trato que Harry le daba.

Y no estaba equivocado.

— Ese... hombre estaba a punto de morder a Remus; y, tomando en cuenta el lugar donde estamos, con quienes estamos, digamos que me alteré mucho.

— Demasiado —concordó, dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios—. Pero, pensándolo con más calma ¿Estaba siendo forzado?

— Uh, no lo sé. Pero...

— ¿Lupin le dio su aprobación? —preguntó de nuevo. Seguro de saber la respuesta, pues el lenguaje corporal del Lobo hacia el Vampiro lo decía todo. Sin contar, claro, con la disconformidad de Harry.

— No me sentí muy bien cuando los vi —reiteró Harry, enterrando más su rostro en su pecho. Sabiendo que estaba haciendo una escena. No podía evitarlo. Y no sabía a quién culpar, la verdad—. Me dio un buen susto.

Y sí que se lo dieron. Nunca en su corta y miserable vida había visto un Vampiro en acción. Un HombreLobo sí, pero no tanto como las leyendas los describían. Gracias a su padrino no experimentó con la idea.

— Entiendo, amor. Sólo... —suspiró— no le des tanta importancia, te lo pido.

Harry sacudió su cabeza, mirándole molesto.

— Es Remus —siseó—; el último que puedo considerar familia. No puedo voltear la cara ante... ¡esto!

— No, Harry. No hagas de esto tu problema personal. Lupin no lo apreciará en este momento, ni yo tampoco —dijo, y ante el tono frío, Harry no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, resentido—. Por favor —susurró delicadamente, logrando que le mirara de nuevo—. No quiero que esto repercuta en nuestro bebé.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon ligeramente, dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo escuchado. Casi deja ir un sollozo, pero se contuvo a tiempo, y agradeciendo profundamente como Draco le acercó más a él.

— Lo siento tanto... Yo... Lo siento, Draco; prometo no hacerlo de nuevo —iba a decir algo más, pero unos cálidos labios le acallaron.

Y ciertamente Draco se maldijo. Tenía que trabajar en eso de su bastarda actitud. Una cosa era usarla contra toda la humanidad y otra con su pronto-a-ser-esposo-y-'madre'-de-su-hijo.

Lo besó con todo sentimiento, disculpando y pidiendo al mismo tiempo perdón.

— Creo haber dicho que no le dieras tanta importancia —acunó suavemente.

Por eso, Harry se permitió reír un poco. Su sonrisa se debilitó un poco al notar como los dos otros hombres interactuaban. Y, sintiendo su mirada, Remus giró para verle, sonriendo apenas. Su expresión se iluminó verdaderamente cuando captó la expresión resignada, pero _pequeñamente_ aprobatoria de su Cachorro.

Mejor que nada.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º **

Estaba teniendo problemas. Serios, desagradables, decepcionantes, devastadores, desventurados, y mucho más poco aceptables calificativos.

Lord Voldemort estaba furioso. No algo nuevo, dirían muchos. Pero, el Lord se consideraba _molesto _cuando sus planes fallaban en un inicio. En momentos pasados siempre había estado molesto, exasperado tal vez. Pero no furioso.

Ahora, cuando algo no sale bien, las diferencias de error entre sus estándares previstos y los resultantes, eran casi insignificantes. Las probabilidades de error eran casi nulas si utilizabas bien la información. Incluyendo falsa y verdadera, poca o mucha. Esta vez, un error _imprevisto _marcaba una diferencia abismal en sus planes.

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo (no se daba el lujo a rememorar cuánto), el causante de ese error anual _no_ _había_ _sido_ _Harry-Maldito-Potter _. El endemoniado chico era ahora más un insecto en una paisaje lleno de potenciales peligros que el Pilar de la Luz.

La latente discrepancia no se podía ver en su rostro, al menos no directamente. Su capucha escondía todo, a excepción de la fina línea recta que formaban sus labios. No había iluminación suficiente, tampoco la chimenea portaba su usual requerida luz, cosa que el mismo Lord se permitía. Todo estaba en sombras, no a oscuras, gracias a que los haces de luna se colaban por las rendijas de las ventanas.

Estaba, a la vez, murmurando amenazas incoherentes hacia la nueva adquisición de su lista _Negra_. Considerando que poseía una larga rama de adquisiciones. Sólo Dumbledore (amante de Muggles), el Ministro (cualquier idiota Político ignorante que osara tomar el puesto) y Potter (Aquel Niño-Que-Se-Rehúsa-A-Morir) se peleaban constantemente el primer lugar.

Nunca pensó que eso llegara a cambiar; ni lo llegó a imaginar.

Ahora, un desconocido _Inmortal _de poca... se atrevía a meterse en sus asuntos. Profundamente impertinente con el brío de poder romper el pacto que los Antiguos habían establecido centenas atrás con los Ancestros Fundadores de la Magia.

La Asamblea estaba jugando del lado de los _buenos_.

Resopló en disgusto.

Y pensar que la opción más factible para el bando de la Luz podrían haber sido los Licanos. Radicando en que el casi perfecto Dirigente estaba de su lado.

Remus Lupin, único Heredero de la Camada Principal. Pareja de Vida del Alfa Greyback.

Una descontentamente horrenda mueca halló paso en la implacable faz del Lord Oscuro. No es que no lo hubiera visto venir. Siempre lo supo. Desde el momento en que Fenrir Greyback apareció en busca de poder años atrás. Buscando poder para reclamar a un mago. A un niño mago que estaba fuera de su alcance.

Lupin, siendo la Creación de Greyback y su pareja, se acomodaba perfectamente en su perspectiva. Y su perspectiva era malditamente buena, cosa que se había encargado de corregir con la experiencia.

Tenía que admitirlo, la descarriada matanza que inició Greyback en aquellos inicios fue de mucha utilidad; pero aún así, las repercusiones del futuro reclamaban mucho. Reclamos que detienen con constancia su poder sobre los Lobos.

Nunca las llamaría consecuencias. Eso implicaría más allá de un error. Ya tenía suficiente con aquel Hallowing de 1981.

Fatal error que costo la caída de la Primera Guerra. _Su _Primera Guerra y no la del posterior Lord Gellert Grindelwald. Era despreciable para su nombre que consideren _su _Levantamiento como la _Segunda_ Guerra. La cual, políticos y gobernantes se rehúsan a admitir siquiera su existencia. Si bien Grindelwald fue poderoso, no lo fue lo suficiente como para crear un levantamiento en masa y silencioso como el suyo.

Razonó de nuevo sus perspectivas. Los Vampiros están del lado de la Luz; los HombreLobos están del lado Oscuro. La mayoría claro, tomando en cuenta que cuestionaba la lealtad de Greyback, y el espía que estaba revolucionando a los prospectos aliados. Que, por supuesto, todo apuntaba que era Lupin.

Insulto a su inteligencia el que Dumbledore pensara que no lo sabría. Hubiese tenido una gran ventaja con su retención. La palabra clave es 'hubiese'.

El Licano había escapado. Bajo sus narices, casi literalmente, pues fue metros debajo de su posición actual. _Eso _hizo que ese _algo _que forzosamente retenía en su interior se rompiera de pronto.

En esos turbios momentos no supo qué fue. Y tal frase no existía en su vocabulario.

Afortunadamente para los infelices de sus Mortífagos, la respuesta la dieron ellos mismos al presentarse casi cayéndose en dolor. Estaban temblando en puro terror, parte dolor. Preguntándose quién había osado ganarse la furia de su Señor. Para su sorpresa, nada que ver con ellos. Bueno, no deliberadamente. Pues el Lord aún así los torturó por su incompetencia continua.

No supo si considerar bueno o malo que su magia hubiera actuado por su cuenta. Magia Cruda que se propagó por la conexión con sus Mortífagos.

Pensarían que es algo vano.

Pero para el Lord nada era vano. Que estuviese perdiendo autocontrol mágico no era buena señal. No después de décadas de estudio en Artes Oscuras. Investigaciones por lo largo y ancho del mundo. Artes que se creían perdidas o demasiado oscuras como para seguir siendo recordadas.

Juraba que después de todo ese esfuerzo ya había encontrado el poder para dominar las debilidades de un maldito sangre impura.

Sí. Su odio rivalizaba ambos ámbitos de la 'Sangre'.

Todos aquellos imbéciles del mundo mágico consideraban los términos de la pureza de la Sangre como categorías sociales en la Comunidad.

Pues, en su infinita y excelsa opinión, todos eran unos idiotas ignorantes prejuiciosos. La magia no sólo estaba alrededor de uno (aka: Aura Mágica), ni en el interior (aka: Núcleo Mágico), ambos conectadas espiritualmente; eso sería clasificado como '_figuradamente'_. Ahora, también era igualmente '_literal'_ la cantidad mágica dentro del cuerpo de cada ser. Descubrimiento hecho hace siglos, pero como siempre, en esos tiempos no se sabía exactamente qué era lo que habían descubierto.

Así que fue llamada _Estados de Sangre_. Todos centrados en tres simples, ignorantes y patéticos términos. Sangre Pura, Impura y Mestizos.

La única forma de poder clasificarlos, algo que le causaba tremenda repulsión, era por medios _científicos_.

Los Muggles lo llamarían en términos generales: _Genética_.

La magia está en los genes, y el gen es dominante y resistente. No hay ninguna familia mágica que sea totalmente pura, pues siempre hay muggles y Squibs en el árbol genealógico que tratan de esconder a toda costa.

Lo que más resalta de todo, es que se dice que algunos talentos se heredan de los progenitores. Por vía _genética_.

Ese simple hecho rememorado hizo que el aire a su alrededor se tornara pesado. Frío.

Dio algunos suspiros 'relajantes' y retomó su línea de pensamiento. A su resoluta opinión, esa era una teoría estúpida; ninguno de sus padres fue adepto a grandes Magos Oscuros. El imbécil Muggle de su padre y la Amante-Muggle Sangre Pura de su Madre.

Patéticos, sin duda alguna.

Y en uno de sus descubrimientos encontró que todo eso que controlaba la base y estructura de la magia más cruda (o pura como algunos la llaman) era el de sentir o no sentir.

Diversidad entre niveles de carácter disparaban los niveles de poder resultantes.

Siempre pensó que era total control. Autocontrol.

Albus Dumbledore poseía tal autocontrol, que le hacía hervir la sangre de una furia 'juvenil' reencontrada. Y tomaba mucho para hacerle enfurecer de verdad.

"_Ese viejo senil_"

Él, Lord Voldemort, hallaba difícil sustentar que poseía al menos dos tercios del autocontrol del viejo.

Por otro lado, Harry Potter no poseía ni la mitad de la que él raramente gozaba. Lo que lo hacía un blanco demasiado fácil. Por supuesto, lo sería, si el viejo no estuviese manipulando los hilos detrás del chico.

¿Por dónde atacar sin la necesidad de recurrir a sus imbéciles sirvientes, o mucho menos a un encuentro con el chico?

La primera opción era extremadamente repulsiva, la segunda, si bien era muy atractiva, la consideraba remotamente imposible; considerando las 'barreras' que Dumbledore astutamente ha envuelto alrededor del ignorante chico.

— Creo que es hora de hacerle una visita a nuestro querido Lucius.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º **

El punzante dolor en un lado de su cabeza despertó a Armand. Llevó una mano a la zona, pero encontró que no podía. Algo atrapaba su brazo en peso casi imperceptible. Inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a la fuente.

A pesar de la oscuridad, podía vislumbrar la silueta recostada a su lado. Una silueta que reconocía perfectamente bien.

— Daniel...

El suspiro fue suave, y poseía un toque de infinito sentimiento. No denotando la falta de uso de su voz, algo que una persona normal tendría. Claro, Armand no era normal desde hacía siglos.

No despertó a su amado, y eso le causo alivio, aunque también un poco de decepción. Realmente esperaba mirar esos hermosos ojos turquesa abrirse y perderse en ellos. Al final dio un sufrible suspiro, resumiendo sus acciones a sólo refugiarlo mejor entre sus brazos y descansar su barbilla sobre su cabeza. Cuidadosamente de no despertarlo.

Cerró los ojos y esperó que la jaqueca disminuyera. Aparte del punzante dolor, no parecía estar herido. Eso hizo que su entrecejo se frunciera delicadamente.

Los eventos pasados que le llevaron a quedar incapacitado por tanto tiempo estaban frescos en su mente. Si bien no estuvo lo suficientemente lúcido de los sucesos que le rodearon durante su agonizante recuperación, al menos estuvo consciente de que el tiempo fue largo. _Demasiado _largo.

Una sensación en el fondo de su mente le sobresaltó de pronto. Aunque no lo dio a mostrar, ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Lo que sí hizo fue mantener una expresión impasible, a excepción claro, de la sonrisa sardónica que se empezaba a formar en sus labios.

— Lestat —dejó ir en un fluido y sedoso murmullo.

Sintió, más que vio, la sonrisa maliciosa característica del aludido.

— Te tomó demasiado tiempo.

Armand sabía que no se refería a advertir su presencia con más efectividad. Y la única opción que le siguió a esa fue igual de conflictiva.

— No hay excusa alguna —respondió, indulgente. Su mano acariciando la base naciente de los cabellos de Daniel.

Lestat se acercó hasta quedar justo al su lado. No mirándolo exactamente a él, sino más allá. Tratando de comprenderlo. Era algo difícil pues siempre había roces de inconformidad entre ellos.

— Me estaba preguntando si la había también en aquel momento —comentó, cuidadoso.

Armand abrió sus ojos, girando un poco su cabeza para mirarle.

— No lo sé —confesó, suavemente—. Tal vez lo subestimé. Tal vez me dejé llevar... No hay justificación realmente.

— Deberías estar despotricando, dejaste la pelea _inconclusa _—resopló Lestat, algo resentido—. Incluso te hubieses quedado a maldecirlo, apuntando un dedo de condenación sobre aquella bestia que se atrevió a dejarte en ese estado. Mucho más aquel que te ha hecho 'admitir' que has subestimado a tu rival.

A pesar de la fuente, Armand sintió las comisuras de sus labios elevarse en una sonrisa irónica. Sonaba a algo imprudente que haría Lestat.

— No pensé en mí cuando me vi preso de sus garras —cambiando su mirada al durmiente rostro de Daniel—. En ese momento supe que algo andaba mal. Logré causarle más desgarre yo que él a mí. Pero su expresión de deleite me decía lo contrario.

— Mekare y Maharet lograron contrarrestar el daño —dijo Lestat, haciéndolo sonar casi extraño. Ignorando el significado de lo primero. Lo personal es personal.

Armand le miró de pronto.

— ¿Ambas¿Juntas? —la sorpresa dominando su voz.

— Estabas muriendo, Armand —declaró, su voz velada por una dureza digna de su entereza. Contrario al ligero temblor que luchó por atravesar su garganta. Era recio a admitir que se había preocupado enormemente por el 'chico'.

El pelirrojo bajó su mirada de pronto. Difícil de saber si por molestia ante la debilidad que implicaba, o sorpresa ante el sentimiento que dejaba mostrar el Vampiro frente a él.

"_El Príncipe Travieso_" se jactó. Dejó ir el aire en un suspiro profundo. A veces era difícil recordarse que ese mismo Inmortal no era sólo un irresponsable quebrantador de normas antiguas y prohibidas.

— Hay una razón por la que no continué —respondió al fin. Su voz perfectamente controlada.

Lestat asintió quedamente, sus ojos cambiando por una fracción sobre la figura de Daniel. Armand no dijo nada ante eso.

— Harry está aquí —informó, su voz volviendo a su normal uso de eterna risa—. Sería bueno que lo miraras.

— Sólo dame quince minutos.

Lestat elevó ligeramente una ceja. No directamente preguntando para qué tanto tiempo. Lo sabía, pero no dijo nada.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º **

Sus ojos entrecerrados se mantenían fijos frente a él, las gotas saladas que luchaban por pasar entre las largas pestañas no disminuían su visualización. Su piel más fría de lo normal no mostraba indicio alguno de color. Y su respiración tranquila no hacía justicia a la del viejo mago que dirigía el bote, igual en estado, sobre una mar que detonaba eterna furia.

Su posición no cedía ante los movimientos bruscos, ni tampoco al viento azotador. Si fuese cualquiera, el viejo navegante hubiese maldecido a esa persona por necesitar de sus servicios en una de las peores épocas del año para visitar a la Isla que apenas se divisaba frente a ellos. Pero, sólo el hecho de que ese hombre yacía inmutable ante las abrasadoras olas de agua congelada y ráfagas que tumbarían a un gigante, le hacían deducir que sería una mala idea siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

El navegante era viejo, un Squib, ninguna gota de magia corría por su sangre. Apenas una simple porción en su Núcleo que le permitía ver lo que los No-mágicos ignoraban. Tal don sorprendía incluso a la Comunidad Mágica. Las Auras Mágicas eran para los squibs tan fáciles de ver, como para un niño mágico de volar en escoba con solo el deseo de hacerlo.

El aura del hombre era del mismo tono que el de las viles criaturas que rodeaban la fortaleza frente a ellos. Un tono tan oscuro que no se definía el color verdadero. Más oscuro que el de las viles criaturas. Nada era oscuro en sí; existían las combinaciones de colores primos Mágicos como en los colores primarios que enseñaban en escuelas Muggles. Y el hecho de que éste hombre exudara tal tonalidad sombría le daba escalofríos. No sabía si reír o lloriquear ante eso. Los Dementores eran iguales, preferiblemente llamados Sombras por él (un mal augurio si navegabas por esas congeladas aguas), seres sin alma que se alimentan de ellas. ¿Qué es peor que eso?

Trató de ignorar las posibilidades.

Lo que no pudo ignorar fue que las aguas parecían apaciguarse, los vientos pasar por su lado, ya no más contra ellos. El hombre por fin se movió justo cuando llegaron a su destino; demostrando que no era una perfecta estatua mirando al horizonte. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo ante la imponente Torre sobresaliendo de las aguas oscuras que gritaban dolor, pena y sufrimiento. No importaba que ésta estuviese dañada, una gran sección de ella estaba hecha pedazos, mostrando los indicios de lo que antes fueron celdas. El daño era tal que mostraba varios niveles apenas sostenidos por sus columnas. Y lo más abrumador de ello era que esos pisos eran los de Alta seguridad. Donde los Dementores tenían mayor acceso.

Y así de pronto, los gritos desquiciados de la Torre no se escucharon más.

Las Sombras que sobrevolaban la Torre se detuvieron un momento, para luego escurrirse por las ventanas cual sombras líquidas. Aquellas que se quedaron en la parte baja, se abrieron ante el signo del hombre. Éste levantaba una pesada cadena en la cual colgaba un pendiente que no pudo definir su figura. Las Sombras señalaron con una esquelética mano hacia las puertas; siseando en lo que el viejo navegante horrendamente comprendió fue deleite y regocijo. Tembló con más fuerza ante la sonrisa fría del hombre en respuesta a las Sombras.

Y la horrenda verdad le golpeó. Algo que sus antecesores le habían advertido, temerosos y acabados. Algo que todo navegante como él debía saber. Las implicaciones de por qué la prisión no había sido completamente dominada y por qué los Dementores la resguardaban sin titubeo ante 'mandato' Ministerial. Incluso si dejaban algún que otro desdichado mago en su vigilia.

La Torre tiene dueño. Siempre lo ha tenido.

— Tú vivirás, viejo —habló el hombre. Su voz profunda, sedosa. Sin girarse a verle—. El Mundo Mágico debe saber que Azkaban nunca estuvo bajo su poder.

Un Dementor se acercó tanto al hombre, que por un momento el navegante pensó que lo 'besaría'; deseoso de alimento. Pero la Sombra no le tocó, solo se inclinó un poco y empezó a dejar ir silbidos agudos. El navegante pareció imaginarlo, pero el hombre entendía, siendo que cada tanto éste inclinaba la cabeza arriba y abajo.

El hombre giró después de lo que parecieron largos minutos, sonriendo. Una sonrisa más allá de ser oscura. Los siseos que le acompañaron le llenaron de un temor incomprensible.

— Eres afortunado, mis queridos Dementores están alegres de escoltarlo directo al Ministerio mismo, un honor¿cierto?

El viejo abrió los ojos grandemente, y se encogió dentro de su raída túnica buscando cobijo. Pero fue inútil. Ya no pudo ignorar el abrumador frío que se envolvió a su alrededor.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º **

Despertó ante el sonido de agua al caer. Apenas recodando el lugar donde estaban. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Sin restos de sueño o confusión en ellos. Se sentó en un movimiento lento, metódico; sus ojos plateados barriendo sus alrededores en busca de incongruencias. Aquellas que le indicaban que estaba en un lugar desconocido.

Recordaba perfectamente dónde estaba, con quienes y por qué. Pero se le hacía difícil asimilar que estaba compartiendo techo con una bandada de Inmortales. Criaturas de las que su alimento consistía en líquido escarlata.

— Despertaste.

La obvia implicación casi le hace dejar ir un comentario cínico. Pero al darse cuenta de quién venía, y las condiciones de ese 'quien', le hicieron tragar la respuesta efectivamente.

Su querido Harry salía de la ducha con sólo una tolla que rodeaba su cintura. La firmeza de los músculos, sin ser exagerados, y la perfecta tonalidad de su piel suplicaban por ser tocados. Y vaya, ese cuerpo resultado del Quidditch dejaba nada a la imaginación. Por su parte, sintiendo la penetrante mirada, Harry atinó a sólo sonrojarse.

Honestamente, ya se habían visto partes que nadie más había hecho. Draco encontraba divertida la modestia de su pareja. Sin mencionar, totalmente atractiva.

— Buenos días, mi amor.

— Buenos días —respondió éste, gateando por la cama hasta llegar al regazo del rubio y besándolo suavemente—. Dormiste de más.

— Y tú despertaste antes.

Harry se encogió de hombros, tomando las sabanas para cubrir a ambos. Dejando conscientemente a la vista su vientre. Adoraba ver la casi imperceptible curva.

— Lestat vino a despertarme —dijo, haciendo ligeros círculos en la zona. Draco no pudo evitar hacer un sonido de molestia—. Armand me esperaba para un chequeo.

— Y¿por qué...?, digo yo¿no me has despertado para acompañarte?

— Lo siento —sonaba realmente culpable—, pero estabas dormido, y suponía que no hubieses querido estar rodeado de tantos... Humm... tantos —tropezándose con la palabra correcta.

— Vampiros —terminó Draco, más cansado que disgustado.

Harry no entendía la aberración del Slytherin. Aunque él no debía hablar, ni pensar, en defenderlos. Ya había causado escándalo ante uno de ellos. Escándalo que ahora, bien pensado, le causaba vergüenza. Aún no reunía el coraje suficiente para ver al Inmortal a la cara.

— Aún así, deseaba estar a tu lado en esos momentos.

Harry se maldijo viciosamente. Odiaba ese tono de voz en su amado. Odiaba hacerlo sentir decepcionado. Y ya era suficiente con saber que el rubio estaba lo suficiente afectado como para dejarlo notar.

— Lo siento —elevó sus labios, buscando los otros y atrapándolos en un largo y suplicante gesto—. Pero de verdad prefiero que estés a mi lado cuando Madame Pomfrey lo haga, es más fácil resistir su reprimenda —le ofreció una tímida sonrisa.

Draco le miró por unos momentos, para luego asentir lentamente. Sospesaba en que Harry no tomaría a la ligera el asunto de su bebé. Sobre todo en la confianza que ponía en esa persona.

— Solo quiero saber qué es lo que exactamente hace éste Armand como para que yo no esté presente.

Harry le miró un poco sorprendido. La posición en que se encontraba, sentado en el regazo, y respaldado en el brazo que lo abrazaba, le permitía a Draco verlo a la cara claramente. El Gryffindor realmente esperaba que lo supiera. Después de todo, el Slytherin nunca se quedaba sin obtener conocimientos cuando de nuevos temas se trataban.

— Uhm, bueno. Simplemente hizo un chequeo clínico —dijo, como si le pareciera entre normal y extraño.

— ¿Chequeo clínico¿Cómo en algo Muggle? —inquirió, aprensivo.

— Eso no es bueno¿hum? —no le preguntaba en realidad. Harry ya sabía identificar cuándo Draco encontraba aceptable una situación. En esos momentos no lo hacía.

— No lo es. No estás gestando una persona normal —respondió, conciliador. Para luego suspirar resignadamente—. Pero tampoco un mago normal. Quiero pensar que ellos saben cuando se manifestarán esas diferencias.

Harry le miró curiosamente. No era algo normal en el otro chico tomar las cosas tan fácilmente.

— ¿Confías en ellos?

— Te seré sincero, Harry. No confío en nadie más que en ti —pausó, disfrutando la sonrisa deleitada de Harry—. Además, he de confesarte que ya he abordado el tema con Severus. Él se encargó de descartar mis sospechas de un peligro en contra de nosotros; sobre todo en ti.

— Oh... ¿Y se puede saber cuáles fueron sus respuestas?

Draco sonrió ligeramente.

— No muy diferentes a las tuyas, he de suponer —su sonrisa se tornó burlona—; pero sus razones son más lógicas.

— ¿Lógicas? —repitió Harry, entrecerrando sus ojos. Los brazos que se habían mantenido alrededor del cuello albino en un abrazo habían aumentado opresivamente—. ¿Estas tratando de decir que mis razones no son buenas¿Puro instinto, dices¿Que estoy siendo impulsivo?

Draco tuvo que estudiar muy bien la expresión del Gryffindor. Y descubrió que su intento de broma no fue bien recibido. Tal vez ni se vio como broma. Harry malinterpretó y retorció a su conveniencia.

Deseó golpearse contra la pared más cercana, había olvidado por un momento que debía escoger debidamente sus palabras frente a su _Gryffindor embarazado_. Dos compuestos que juntos, son muy volátiles.

"_¡Mierda¡Piensa, Malfoy¡Piensa!_"

— ¿Y qué dijo Armand de _nuestro bebé_?

Eso tuvo el resultado inmediato. Harry dejó de matarle con la mirada y su agarre alrededor de su cuello se aminoró considerablemente. La sonrisa radiante de Harry fue contagiosa, puesto que se vio sonriendo de igual manera.

— No dijo mucho —comenzó, su voz suavizándose con facilidad, su mano viajando de nuevo a su vientre—, el bebé está perfectamente bien. En todos los sentidos. No necesita estímulos exteriores; dijo que normalmente, teniendo en cuenta quienes son sus padres, debería tan siquiera exigir más cuidado de lo normal —dio un leve suspiro y sonrió tímidamente—. Dice que es por la cantidad de magia que poseemos lo que le da todo el soporte necesario.

— Eso es perfecto, me gusta saber que mi presencia es más que solo física —se permitió liberar tensión en un suspiro—. Lo último que quiero es que os pase algo a ambos.

— Lo sé, amor. Algo que nunca en mi vida pensé que tú, Draco Lucius Malfoy, haría.

En vez de devolver el comentario como solía hacerlo, Draco solo sonrió, enlazando su mano a aquella que acariciaba a su bebé.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º **

— ¡Ministro, por Merlín¿Desde cuando pretendía mantener este caso en las sombras?

Madame Amelia Susan Bones no era una persona de tratarse cuando se enfadaba; temperamento digno de su cargo en el Ministerio. La podías exasperar, pero raramente enojar. Y, oh sí, estaba que enterraba su varita de manera muggle en la yugular de Cornelius Fudge. Ministro o no.

Y en estos momentos lucía más amenazadora con su monóculo, (su lente único conectado a una cadena fina que se escondía detras de su joreja) a la vista que Dumbledore con sus ojitos tintineantes. Usualmente sólo lo utilizaba en reuniones importantes o durante juicios.

Cornelius se atrevía a pensar que Amelia lo usaba como táctica atemorizante. Le dedicó una mirada de lamentable a su taza favorita de té y lectura diaria. Esperaba tener una tarde tranquila. Aunque bien podía terminar su tacita por el momento. Al menos esperaba mostrarse lo suficiente desinteresado como para obligar a Amelia a irse.

— Madame Bones, por favor, no hay necesidad de exaltarse —ofreciéndole que tomara asiento y un poco de té. Ella declinó cortantemente, pero sí se sentó—. Bien¿de qué caso estamos hablando?

— ¡La Fuga de Mortífagos de la Prisión de Azkaban!

El Ministro de Magia dio un pequeño salto y se ahogó con su té. Dio gracias a su secretaria por no haberlo calentado de más como solía hacerlo. Por otro lado, estaba esperando que dicha noticia nunca llegara a oídos ajenos. Ajenos a lo suyos, claro.

— ¿Fuga, querida? —se hizo el ocioso. A juzgar por la mirada de ella, no funcionó—. Vamos¿de dónde vino tremenda idea?

— No juegue conmigo, Ministro —un fino dedo apuntándole, imponente—. ¿De dónde vino esa idea? —Repitió, casi burlándose—¡Por favor! Me han llegado noticias de parte de un Squib al borde del desquicio, y ciudadanos muggles. ¡_Muggles_, señor Ministro¡_Muggles_!

— ¡Oh, vaya¿De verdad? —Dijo con humor—. Pero, Madame¿cómo pueden...?

— ¡Los Dementores han dejado sus puestos! —saltó, perdiendo la paciencia—. ¡No tienen que verlos para sentir la abrumadora desesperación, angustia y deseos sombríos que salen de la nada!

Un silencio mortuorio recorrió la acogedora oficina. Amelia quedó de pie, su mano crispándose en busca de 'algo' con que atravesar cierto órgano del hombre.

— P-Pero —articuló estúpidamente, perdiendo color asombrosamente rápido—. ¿De-Dementores? Eso no puede ser¿Cómo puede ser¡Están bajo nuestro mando!

— En estos momentos no empezaré un debate de cómo los Dementores dejaron de ser guardias de Azkaban. Lo que me interesa saber es, Ministro¿desde cuándo sabe usted esto¿Hum¿Desde cuándo sabe sobre la fuga en masa de los Mortífagos?

— Yo...

Amelia levantó una mano. Aún no terminaba.

— Se preguntará de dónde saqué tales conclusiones. Pues verá, se puede decir que un memo particularmente resaltante indicaba que se solicitaba la aprobación para mandar un escuadrón de _Inefables_, (escuche bien, Ministro: no Aurores, _Inefables_) a la Isla del Mar del Norte, junto a unos contratistas e ingenieros, la mayoria de ellos _muggles_ para la reconstrucción de cierta _Torre_. Sin mencionar el reporte significativo de la desaparición cuantiosa de un presupuesto, enviado directo de Gringotts. Dígame, señor Ministro¿me puede explicar cómo pasó todo esto? _Sin la notificación al Departamento de Aplicación de las Leyes Mágicas_.

Cornelius se hundió vergonzosamente en su silla. Sí, había dado permiso de utilizar fondos monetarios directos del presupuesto del Ministerio de manera silenciosa. Nunca esperó que los contratistas fueran lo suficiente temerosos como para pedir seguridad Aurora... Er, Inefable... Lo que es peor aún. Nunca se ha habido el caso de pedir ayuda al Escuadrón de los Inefables, no al menos en estos casos. Ellos eran de nivel más alto que los Aurores. Pero, bien, pensándolo a fondo, no consideró que los Dementores fueran una amenaza. Son sus 'trabajadores'¿no? Trabajaban para el Ministro a cambio de alimentarse regularmente de los prisioneros. Era justo, equitativo.

Los Dementores no podían haber abandonado Azkaban¿no?

Nadie les ha dado tal orden¿o sí?

El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado no tuvo algo que ver¿verdad?

Por la mirada que gritaba _condena _de Madame Bones, al parecer así era.

Tal vez podía echarle la culpa a Madame Subsecretaria Umbridge por el papeleo... Pero ella estaba en San Mungo... loca.

Bueno, tal vez podía culpar al prófugo, primo de Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius Black... Aunque... un prófugo desquiciado de Azkaban no se supone que deba saber elaborar un plan de reconstrucción de la misma prisión que lo dejó en esa condición deplorable. Es... estúpidamente ilógico.

Sus maquinaciones fueron cortadas por la abrupta entrada del Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt seguido de dos Aurores más.

— Ministro Cornelius Oswald Fudge —aclamó Amelia—, como Jefa de la Aplicación de Leyes Mágicas, y ante las pruebas físicas y documentadas lo acuso de ocultamiento de evidencia, así como el de las fugas de siete Mortífagos, sirvientes de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado; mal uso del presupuesto Ministerial y posibles repercusiones a la seguridad de la Comunidad Mágica; siendo deliberadamente consciente a la ilegalidad de sus actos sin notificación hacia los demás respetables miembros del Wizengamot, será arrestado hasta previo aviso para su juicio. Oficial Shacklebolt.

El Auror no dudo un segundo en apresar al Ministro. Ni tampoco hizo caso al deseo de reír a carcajada abierta por la cara de horror del mismo.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º **

En esa brillante mañana, Sirius Orión Black disfrutaba de una desagradable taza de café, hecha apenas para despertar a patadas sus sentidos, sin desayuno alguno pues figuraba que le caería mal. Y a sabiendas de que estaba completamente solo en la vieja Mansión con un hipogriffo y un elfo de poca ma...

Su mueca contorsionada en disgusto daba a entender lo _feliz_ que estaba esa mañana.

Estaba aburrido.

Por lo mismo, dio gracias a Dumbledore por permitirle tan siquiera tener el privilegio de poner sus manos en algo relacionado a la Media sin llamar sospechas. El Profeta. Claro que el director se vio encargado de informarle que nadie podía llevárselo todos los días; se tenía que conformar en cada reunión o cuando un miembro de la Orden pasara a visitarlo.

Pero Sirius Black nunca se conforma. Todo mundo lo sabe. Dumbledore lo sabe. Así que el ex–convicto se las arreglaba.

Y siempre consigue lo que desea.

Así que se vio obligado a hacerlo por medio del inútil malhablado de Kreacher, quien se encargaba de tomar 'prestado' el Profeta del mismísimo comedor de su queridísima prima Narcissa Malfoy.

Se diría que los campos protectores de al antigua Mansión Malfoy no lo dejarían ni conectar la red Floo. Por eso obligaba al elfo a entrar por la puerta. Las puertas no eran en contra de asaltos _muggle_. Al menos no las de un mago.

Digamos que Cissy era muy _fina _(válgame la redundancia) como para salir siquiera al frente de su propia casa. Era culpa de la déspota de su Madre; afectando incluso la vida de sus sobrinas. Con respecto a Lucius... Vamos, Lucius-Sangre-Pura-Malfoy no usa _puertas_. (1)

Sirius tenía que poner cara de fingido horror cada vez que su querida prima Cissy mencionaba que Andrómeda se había atrevido a entrar por la puerta principal de la (aquel entonces) Noble Casa de los Black, con su Sangre Sucia esposo y su hija de tres años Metamorfomaga, en aquella tan distante cena de Navidad. La última en la que asistieron ambos. Tanto él, como Andy. (2)

Ya imaginarán.

Y vaya que valía la pena escuchar las obscenas maldiciones combinadas de Kreacher y su 'dulce' Madre cada vez que lo ordenaba. Sería mejor si pudiese mirar la expresión del Lame-botas de Lucius cuando se enterara quién le robaba su periódico. Sería una acción patética; pero Sirius consideraba en alto 'aprecio' mermarle la vida a los Malfoy desde que su relación con Severus tomó su curso.

Además, aprovechaba para vigilar algún suceso... inadecuado. Albus confiaba en los Malfoy. Albus confiaba en segundas oportunidades. Sirius Confiaba en Albus. Pero no confiaba en el juicio del viejo director. Al menos no mucho en el ámbito de los Slytherin.

Por eso observaba a través del traidor elfo doméstico. Porque sabía que en algún momento éste acudiría al llamado de cualquier otro Black Mortífago. Esto le diría cuándo Bellatrix haría acto de aparición. Era cuestión de tiempo para que el Lord liberara a sus más fieles sirvientes.

Sirius nunca llamaría 'acto Slytherin' a la cautela. _Nunca_. Prefería llamarla 'contemplación profunda de un Gryffindor...'

Severus lo llamaría paranoia prejuiciosa.

— Mejor no ir por ese lado —se murmuró a sí mismo.

Tenía _días _sin ver a su Slytherin. Aunque no debería sentirse muy afectado por ello. Había resistido trece años en insolación y casi dos años más sin acercarse en buenos aspectos hacia el pocionista.

— Amo Black.

En lugar de dar un salto del susto como debía, Sirius tomó lo primero que su mano encontró y lo dirigió directo donde una cabeza humana debería estar.

La taza de café se estrelló contra la pared, manchándola más de lo que ya estaba. Sus ojos claros se deslizaron más abajo y se encontró con la pequeña desagradable presencia del elfo sadomasoquista Kreacher.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?!

El elfo pareció luchar contra sí mismo antes de levantar su huesuda mano.

— Su periódico, amo traidor a la sangre. El periódico robado de la señora Black-Malfoy, amo. Despreciable señor...

— Sí, sí, sí 'traidor de la sangre, amante de muggles, mancha de la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black' —saltó Sirius, arrebatándoselo de un golpe—. ¡Vete a limpiar un sucio rincón, anda!

El elfo hizo lo que se le ordenó, murmurando pestes a su paso. Sirius no le dio importancia y se apresuró a ver la primicia del día. Desde el momento que leyó el título, Sirius creyó ver mal. Y para cuando sus ojos escanearon los contenidos de los encabezados, su mente parecía no procesar dos de las noticias relacionadas; donde representaban problema y solución al mismo tiempo.

Tres frases relacionadas, de hecho.

— Ministro va a juicio... Fuga en masa de Azkaban... Bellatrix Lestrange... —aquí hizo una pausa dramática y releyó—: muerta. Humm... Sí... correcto, no alucino... Bellatrix Lestrange muerta.

Sirius tenía dos reacciones para esto. Podía hacer lo que un buen Gryffindor y regodearse en un baile ridículamente similar a su típica danza de la victoria; o podía ser, por primera vez, un Slytherin y reírse a carcajada macabra abierta e imaginar todas la posibles formas en que su primita halla podido morir (el periódico no desvelaba nada de los sucesos de su muerte).

Sirius siendo Sirius, hizo lo que debía.

Hizo ambas cosas. Pero lo hizo con el conocimiento de que estaba solo en una gran casa escondida, vía mágica.

"_Nadie va a enterarse _" se dijo. Además era supuestamente un prófugo desquiciado¿no?

Así que corrió a carcajada-macabra-abierta por toda la casa cantando el himno de 'Bella está muerta' de forma entre infantil y desquiciada.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º **

— ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?

— Perfectamente —contestó con risa.

El otro hombre negó con la cabeza.

— Mira —señaló sus alrededores, queriéndole hacer entender—. Estamos en el peor lugar imaginable y a ti se te ocurre encontrar la situación divertida. No lo creo razonable.

— Hay mucho significado en esto —reiteró—. Solo que tú no puedes verlo.

El hombre resopló, malhumorado.

— Estamos en la Fortaleza de Azkaban, Reaven; considero que nadie más puede verlo divertido.

**Continuará...**

**N.A: **Haber... muchos van a poner comentarios que implicaran amenazas de muerte por mi tardanza... Los invito hacerlas, me las merezco uu

No sé... seis, siete meses y juro que mi forma de escribir no es la misma. Pensé que sería atroz, pero he de admitir que es mejor de lo que he hecho antes. ¿Ustedes que piensan? A mi me gusto particularmente el capítulo.

Aclaraciones que se me hacen importantes en mi humilde opinión:

A raíz de que he leído cierto libro recién salido, Greyback es visto en poca perspectiva. Y mis sospechas fueron ciertas. Todos los personajes a como los he escrito son mi propio canon (porque pienso usar mismos caracteres en todos lo fics que haga XD)... Al menos Greyback que es más 'ambiciosamente sentimental'; Draco que es obviamente casi-perfecto a mi vista XD; y la panda de Slytherins restantes. Veamos, Fenrir Greyback es más que un simple hombrelobo aquí. Ya lo di a entender. No hay necesidad de explicar más.

**(1)** Viendo que la mayoría de la población mágica usa chimeneas, apariciones, trasladores y portales mágicos entre edificios... figuro que las puertas están de adorno... O para salir al aire libre. Aunque hay excepciones, claro. La casa Weasley, por ejemplo. Pero Lucius Malfoy, siendo pura sangre, obviamente no toca puertas. Literalmente. Si no lo han notado, cada vez que hace acto de aparición, siempre le abren la puerta; ya sea elfo o humano. (Me baso en películas y en pura etiqueta aristocrática) Y si él ha tocado puerta alguna y no lo he notado, es que se me hace Fuera de Carácter de su alta alcurnia ¬¬uu...

**(2)** Andrómeda Black-Tonks nunca volvió a su casa desde que se casó con Ted Tonks. No se sabe con exactitud si Sirius alguna vez vio a Andrómeda después. Tonks si tenía 3 años cuando Sirius tenía 16. No sé en qué momento exacto dejó Sirius la casa de los Black, pero fue en el transcurso de su sexto año en Hogwarts. Yo solo torcí hechos. Se me hizo tan de Sirius ir a 'casa' por última vez antes de partir definitivamente con los Potter. También quería poner una razón de por qué Sirius tiene en alta estima a Andrómeda, no solo por el hecho de darle la espalda al nombre Black y haberse casado con un hijo de muggles.

**Yth-chan**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	31. Guerra

Notas del capítulo:

Advertencia: ¡Lemmon!  
Lamento la tardanza, esto era para ayer, pero se fue la luz en mi casa debido a un tormenta.

Pareja principal: {[ **DM/HP** ]}  
Secundarias: [ **RW/BZ | PP/HG | SS/SB | TN/NL y otras más** ]

**Advertencias: OoC**(Personajes fuera de Carácter original); **AU** (Debido al Crossover y a que casi ni uso los libros de HP)... Demás advertencias en el 1er cap.

* * *

**º¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

**Capítulo XXIX**

_Guerra_

**°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤.¤º°°º¤ º**

**Casa de los Gritos. Restaurada Sala de Conferencias.**

— Con esto, Lestat, estamos implicando nuestro lado en su disputa —comentó Maharet.

— Lo que implica, no cambiará sus decisiones —comentó Lestat, despreocupado—. El resto del la Asamblea no encontrará reproche alguno si lo hablo al respecto.

Mekare le lanzó una mirada reprobadora.

— Sigues diciendo eso, y aún así no has hablado más allá de su mención. ¿Por cuánto tiempo nos tendrás en la oscuridad, querido?

Lestat se limitó a reír con candidez. No tenía pensado decir nada en relación solo porque sabía que no les incumbiría. Era algo que ya estaba hecho.

— ¿Me preguntaba si eso tiene que ver conmigo?

Lestat, y las únicas otras dos ocupantes de la habitación giraron para ver al autor de la pregunta.

— Harry, muy buenos días a ti, _mon ange_ (mi ángel) —saludó Lestat, sonriendo—. ¿Y a qué te refieres exactamente?

Ante la aparente curiosidad, Harry sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro con algo de exasperación.

— Sabe muy bien de lo que hablo, profesor.

— Nada de profesor, pensé haberte dicho que era Lestat.

La descontenta expresión en el muchacho no cambió ni un poco. Mekare sonrió disimuladamente y Maharet asintió con aires aprobatorios.

— ¿Debería preguntar a las señoritas presentes, entonces?

— No sabemos más de lo que has escuchado, querido —respondió Maharet.

— Y no es porque no hayamos tratada de descubrirlo —secundó Mekare, resumiendo su fulminante mirada en dirección de Lestat.

— Como ya lo he dicho antes —se defendió éste—, no va a cambiar mucho las decisiones del resto.

Mekare tuvo los repentinos deseos de entornar lo ojos. Pero sabía que en ella no se vería tan bien como en los jóvenes mortales.

— ¿Ni incluso mi decisión? —bufó Armand, apareciendo de las tenues sombras de la habitación.

Harry, quién había tomado asiento en una de las sillas cercanas a la de Lestat, dio un imperceptible salto.

— Veo que te has recuperado, Armand —dijo Maharet, acercándose junto con su hermana para rodearle en un fluido circulo en direcciones opuestas.

Dos pares de ojos jade brillando en conocimiento y críticamente observaron cada simple movimiento del Antiguo.

— Solo fue un pormenor temporal —retrucó Armand, sin reparos en entornar sus ojos. Para tales gestos eran esperados en su joven rostro.

— Si tú lo dices —replicó de vuelta Mekare, girando elegantemente y en un parpadeo humano, yacer sentada al lado de un sorprendido Harry.

— Lo digo... ¿Qué es lo que oigo, Lestat? ¿Sigues escondiendo la patética excusa detrás de todo éste engaño?

Lestat le sonrió de regreso, perlados dientes luciendo amenazantes ante los ojos del único parte-Vampiro de la habitación. Más que molesto estaba un poco aliviado de ver que había recuperado su pedante actitud.

— Si ya has escuchado la conversación, Armand, no necesitas que responda.

— Si siguen discutiendo el mismo tema una y otra vez me van a volver loco —se lamentó Mael.

El rubio se deslizó fluidamente desde la puerta hasta sentarse en una silla libre, sus ojos azules posándose brevemente en la tímida figura del humano.

— La razón de por qué luchamos en un principio ya no importa —concretó Khayman, quien había estado detrás del rubio todo el tiempo.

Silenciosamente tomó su lugar a un lado de Mael, recibiendo una sucia mirada de éste por sus palabras anteriores.

— ¿Lo dices por lo que Voldemort te ha hecho? —inquirió Jesse, apareciendo de pronto de una de las sombras detrás de Lestat.

No se acercó a Khayman, sinceramente siempre le había intimidado desde que le conoció por primera vez y prefería de la presencia de Lestat.

— Entre otras cosas —implicó Khayman, mirando por un momento al otro lado de la mesa, donde estaba Armand.

— Quiere decir que no tiene que ver mucho conmigo —murmuró Harry para sí mismo. Pero supo que había sido escuchado cuando todos se le quedaron viendo.

— Empezó contigo —admitió Lestat al fin, usando elegantes dedos para acariciar sus cabellos en un acto tranquilizador—, pero Voldemort ha tomado medidas extremas en secuestrar a uno de los míos por el bien de sus propósitos.

— Claramente no les importa lo que ocasionaron con ello —aportó Khayman, aún recordando su desagradable experiencia y teniendo oportunidad, con sus poderes restaurados, de compartirlo con los presentes.

Jesse, siendo la única recién nacida en el momento, fue la que se mostró más afectada.

— ¿Entonces seguirán luchando en contra de Voldemort? —cuestionó Harry, suavemente.

— Mientras siga deseando lastimar a mi preciado descendiente —aseguró Lestat, dando una última caricia a los sedosos cabellos azabache.

— Siempre te gusta hablar por todos, ¿no? —desestimó Armand, cruzándose de brazos.

— Sigues aquí, ¿no es así? —arguyó Lestat, divertido—. 'Mandy, deja de rezongar y ve con Daniel. Es probable que haya despertado y le esté dando un ataque de pánico. Deberías estar descansando, en todo caso.

— Estoy bien ahora —dijo tercamente en dirección a las hermanas—. ¡Deja de llamarme así, Lestat!

— Tratamos pacientes que así lo quieran —retrucó Mekare—, si Armand piensa que está bien, entonces, _está bien_.

— No podemos imponer nuestro conocimiento en aquellos que lo ignoran —aclaró Maharet tranquilamente.

Armand bufó en molestia, y con una última mirada venenosa hacia Lestat, abandonó la habitación atravesando las sombras más cercanas a él.

— Parece que siempre luce enojado —comentó Harry, nerviosamente—. Pensé que era porque no le gustaban los humanos.

— No le gusta otra cosa que no sea Daniel —le confortó Lestat, riendo de pronto—, o incluso mi amado Beau.

Harry no preguntó por la mención del último, porque ya se daba una idea de quién era.

— Sigo pensando que se toman muchas molestias en protegerme —indicó, incomodo y avergonzado—. Siguen diciendo que no es del todo mi culpa, pero no cambia el hecho que, pues, _lo es_.

— En retrospectiva, protegerte ha sido la razón para dejar de ser neutrales —ilustró Mekare—. Era cuestión de tiempo.

Lestat asintió en acuerdo, tomándose la libertad de posar su brazo en los hombros de Harry.

— Por el momento solo estamos esperando cierta información —le explicó—. Y probablemente ayuda de otros.

— ¿Otros? —cuestionó Harry, ignorando con facilidad las acciones de su profesor. Era un coqueto empedernido, pero sabía que no iría más allá de insinuaciones.

Lestat sonrió abiertamente, lo que no le permitió percibir diferencia a Harry. Siempre sonreía a todo tipo de situaciones.

— Posibles aliados entre nuestra raza, _mon ange_.

— Vampiros —dijo Harry, parpadeando en confusión—, ¿no eres su líder?

— Los soy —rió, con sorna—, pero eso no significa que me sigan. Mekare es la Reina, pocos lo saben, y tampoco significa que lo acepten del todo.

Harry miró sorprendido a la bella inmortal, por primera vez tomando en su larga cabellera pelirroja y sus verdes ojos metalizados, su hermana, Maharet, era idéntica. Gemelas idénticas. Sintió la ligera melancolía al pensar que se parecían un poco a su madre.

— Solo un título —desairó Mekare, haciendo un gesto de ligero disgusto—, cuando le arranqué el corazón a Akasha y me lo comí, no lo hice por el poder que adquiriría, sino porque alguien tenía que hacerlo. Así de sencillo.

— Por supuesto —concordó Harry, tratando de mostrarse tranquilo y no pensar en la imagen. No quería terminar vomitando. Además de que no entendía la razón de tragarse un corazón.

— Como siempre, muy modesta de tu parte, Mekare —rió Lestat de nuevo, y ante la ligera confusión que detectaba de su alumno, agregó—: Para librar a nuestra raza de la condenación de la Reina, alguien debía tomar su lugar. Sin una Reina, la raza simplemente perece. Así es cómo comenzó la maldición.

— ¿De la Reina? —repitió Harry, aún confuso.

— Sí, de los horrores que Akasha impuso —murmuró Maharet, perdiéndose ligeramente en sus recuerdos—. Era una Reina desde un principio, y por su atroz reinado, fue maldecida por un vengativo espíritu. No murió, pero sí fue la primera de los Hijos de la Oscuridad.

— Ella comenzó todo —dijo Mekare, con odio—. Y fue inevitable que aquellos que condenó con el Don Oscuro, permanecieran atados a su existencia. Ella vivía, toda la raza descendiente vivía también.

— Matarla fue una teoría más que un hecho —comentó Maharet, suspirando con delicadeza—. Tuvimos la suerte, si es que creemos en tal cosa, de que funcionó.

— ¿Qué tiene que hacer como, ah, Reina? —cuestionó Harry, algo tímido de ser observado por dos pares de ojos verde metalizado.

Mekare y Maharet intercambiaron una corta mirada.

— Solo existir —declaró Mekare, sonriendo ante la incredulidad del humano—. Suena fácil, ¿no?

— Sí, eh... ¿no necesitan un gobierno?

Lestat sonrió, inclinándose en su asiento a su costado para atraer su mirada.

— Los Vampiros solo se gobiernan de las antiguas reglas, las cuales se ignoran en su mayoría y en general se rige solo una: Mantener nuestra existencia secreta para los humanos —le dijo, sonriendo como si recordara algo—. Yo escogí romperlas, así que depende de cada uno.

— Eso casi logra eliminar a la raza entera, Lestat —sermoneó Maharet.

— Ayudó a eliminar a la Reina, ¿no?

Mekare sonrió levemente ante las petulantes palabras, e incluso Harry se encontraba reprimiendo las ganas de sonreír; Maharet, una persona muy seria por lo que veía Harry, solo se mostró exasperada.

— Mejor haber estado en nuestra casi extinción que soportar otro desagradable reinado de Akasha —aportó la actual Reina.

— Una irresponsable forma de hacerlo —reprochó su hermana.

— ¿Entonces su palabra no significa mucho? —intervino Harry.

Mekare se giró para verle, y pausó en sus acciones para pensarlo bien.

— Si así lo quiero, puedo destruir a los rebeldes con un pensamiento —ofreció, sonriendo afectuosamente cuando Harry le miró con los ojos grandemente abiertos—. Somos pacientes, así que nos tomamos el tiempo para escuchar sus razones.

— Es divertido ver sus caras cuando logran comprender el poder de la nueva Reina —reiteró Lestat—. Más aún cuando se dan cuenta que Mekare no es la única con el poder.

— No me interesa mostrarlo, mi hermana se encarga de ello cuando usa sus bien sustentados discursos —apuntó Mekare, haciendo un gesto con su mano hacia el rubio—, pero Lestat no posee molestia alguna en hacerlo por su cuenta.

— ¿También posee el mismo poder? —preguntó Harry, impresionado.

— La forma en qué lo obtuve fue... interesante —informó Lestat, sonriendo sugestivamente y haciendo volar la imaginación del pobre Gryffindor—. Pero en todo caso, si me eliminan, no significa que la raza desaparezca también.

— Tampoco es como si fuera a pasar —confortó Maharet al notar la repentina preocupación del chico—. La Asamblea, casi en su totalidad, siente algo de cariño por el Príncipe Travieso, y haríamos lo que fuera para apoyarlo.

— ¿_Algo_ de cariño? —protestó juguetonamente Lestat.

— Por ello estamos aquí —dijo Mekare, ignorándole—, sin saber exactamente por qué, estamos dispuestos a ayudarle, y por ende, a ti también, querido.

— Además —continuó Maharet, sonriendo—, nos gustaría estar ahí cuando tu pequeño nazca.

Ante lo último dicho, Harry se llevó una mano a su vientre.

— Me gustaría que estuvieran ahí también —confesó, acariciando con ternura la ligera curva.

Lestat, muy poco catequístico de su parte, permaneció en silencio. Una gentil sonrisa curveaba sus sensuales labios, y sus ojos miraban ausentemente las acciones del humano.

Harry realmente le agradaba la presencia de los Vampiros, y si bien no conocía todos aún, estaba ansioso de hacerlo. Si Lestat, y las dos hermanas eran los líderes no oficiales de los Vampiros, al menos estaba tranquilo de saber que Voldemort no tenía el apoyo de tan extraordinarios seres.

**º¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

**Fortaleza de Azkaban.**

— Sigues diciendo que estar aquí es importante —musitó una profunda voz. La frase fue entendible, a pesar del pesado acento—, y sigo a tu lado porque sé que tienes una muy buena razón.

La luz de la luna apenas se filtraba por las pequeñas ventanas, podía escuchar las furiosas olas del mar golpear contras las duras paredes de piedra y los quejidos de los prisioneros hacían poco para animarle.

— Estas aquí porque te preocupas demasiado —retrucó la ligera voz de Reaven—. Si me hubieras escuchado, estarías ahora en Hogwarts, cálido y-

— Preocupado hasta la muerte —cortó la áspera voz de Viktor—. Eres un insensible, Reaven, y sabes que hemos soportado peores fríos en Durmstrang.

— Nunca me gustó Bulgaria, un frío de los demonios y los hombres ahí son unos bárbaros.

Viktor bufó por lo bajo, y se guardó las ganas de decirle lo presumido que eran los Ingleses.

— ¿Seguiremos caminando sin rumbo fijo?

— No estamos caminando sin rumbo fijo —retrucó Reaven, dándole una mirada molesta de reojo.

— Desde donde lo veo así es —murmuró Viktor.

— Tengo que concordar con él, desde donde yo lo veo también parece que te has perdido, Apolo.

La repentina penetrante voz les sorprendió, y antes de que el nombrado dijera algo, Viktor le puso detrás de él, su varita en mano y apuntando hábilmente hacia las sombras.

— ¿Quién está ahí?

— Tiene buenos reflejos, Sr. Krum —elogió la misma voz. Las sombras parecieron partirse ante la figura que avanzaba hacia ellos—. Apolo, he decir que, de todas tus conquistas, has escogido una buena opción ésta vez.

Viktor apretó los dientes a lo implicado, pero no hizo más que esperar a que el otro hiciera un movimiento en falso que le permitiera defenderse.

— Difícilmente una opción —comentó la divertida voz de Reaven—. Yo diría que no tuve elección alguna. Solo pasó.

La figura soltó una corta pero profunda risa, y Viktor hubiera lanzado un hechizo pero la insistente mano de Reaven sobre la suya detuvo cualquier acción.

La capucha del desconocido fue removida por una mano enguantada y Viktor pudo al fin apreciar su identidad. Un pálido pero aristócrata rostro le observó de regreso, ojos de un azul eléctrico tomaban en la posición íntima de Reaven, su cuerpo fijado a la tensa posición del búlgaro. Lo que más llamaba la atención era el largo cabello rojizo, recogido hacia atrás en una coleta baja que permitía observar perfectamente su inmutable expresión. Lucía mayor que ambos alumnos de Durmstrang, pero no por mucho.

Era indeleblemente hermoso, pero algo a su alrededor le hacía sentir que debía mantener su distancia. La mano de Viktor se tensó sobre su varita, lo que hizo que el agarre de Reaven se acrecentara, y por lo mismo no hizo nada a pesar de que sus instintos le instaban a hacerlo.

— Aiolos —saludó Reaven, dejando ir la tensa mano de Viktor y sin hacer caso de la inquietada pose—. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

— Desde que has ido a Escocia —confirmó Aiolos, pero sus imposiblemente azules ojos fijos en Viktor—. Has tardado en llegar aquí.

— Inconvenientes. Es de confianza —aseguró Reaven, obviamente notando la mirada—. Y es importante para mí.

Eso último terminó de sacar a Viktor de su agresiva posición, sorprendido de escuchar la admisión del orgulloso inglés.

— No es difícil de notar —comentó Aiolos, al parecer deleitado de las reacciones que mostraba Viktor—. Para llamar tu atención, el Sr. Krum debe ser un extraordinario ser.

Viktor frunció el entrecejo, no sabiendo cómo interpretar las palabras.

— No creo que nos hayamos encontrado antes —dijo en su lugar, sabiendo que no le había dado su nombre antes y naturalmente, con el comentario de Reaven, no lo había obtenido de él.

— Es un mago muy reconocido, Sr. Krum —respondió, sonriendo de pronto—. Además, admiro la forma en que vuela. Es, como ya lo he dicho, sublimemente extraordinario en el aire.

No fue exactamente eso lo que dijo antes, y que le hubiera agregado más palabras a ese elogio era aún más inusual. Reaven pareció igual de sorprendido, porque se mantuvo inexplicablemente callado.

Si fuera otro mago, o si no estuviera acostumbrado ya a las palabras de aquellos que le admiraban, Viktor se hubiera sonrojado. Actualmente, se limitó a asentir con su cabeza para demostrar su apreciación.

La sonrisa de Aiolos se amplió, y si no estuviera interesado ya en su actual pareja, Viktor le hubiera considerado sumamente atractivo. Por el momento, lo que le hacia sentir el extraño, palidecía en comparación.

— ¿Continuamos a lo que venimos a hacer? —intervino Reaven, sonando algo molesto.

— Claro —respondió Aiolos, lanzando una última mirada a Viktor para después darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar—. Por aquí, por favor.

— Mantente lejos de él —siseó Reaven al oído de Viktor cuando se aseguró de que Aiolos estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

Viktor enarcó una ceja, incrédulo.

— ¿No debería decirte eso yo?

Reaven le ignoró, apresurándose a alcanzar al hombre. Ciertamente arrogante, pensó Vicktor.

**º¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

**Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts. Enfermería. **

— Va a estar bien, Sr. Diggory —confortó la matronal voz de la enfermera.

Cedric asintió ausentemente, pero no dejó ir la mano de Oliver. Rodeada gentilmente de sus dos manos. No podía apartar la vista del pálido rostro y evitaba mayoritariamente posarla sobre las grandes vendas que cubrían el expuesto torso de su amado.

— ¿Puedo quedarme un poco más? —pidió en voz baja.

La enfermera hubiera protestado que 'no', pero notando el profundo cariño del joven Hufflepuff que profería a su paciente, su ferviente reglamento se desinfló en un simple suspiro.

— Si llega a quedarse hasta tarde, puede dormir a su lado —accedió en un susurró y ante la sorprendida mirada del muchacho, le sonrió—. Solo no deje correr el rumor de que cualquiera puede hacerlo. Que tenga una buena tarde, Sr. Diggory.

Cuando los pasos ligeros de la enfermera dejaron de escucharse, Cedric no perdió tiempo y soltó, con todo el recelo del mundo, la mano de Oliver para apresurarse en correr las cortinas y darles la poca privacidad que podían tener.

Con mucho cuidado subió la espaciosa cama (prometiendo nunca más alegarle a la enfermera) y se recostó a un lado, reteniendo su respiración en un ilógico intento de no perturbar el sueño de su prometido. Cuando estuvo seguro de estar lo más cómodo posible, dejó ir un pesado suspiro.

Y casi pega un salto del susto cuando un fuerte brazo le tomó de la cintura y le terminó de recostar a mitad del firme cuerpo que pensaba yacía dormido.

— ¡Oliver!

— Me alegra que estés bien, amor —murmuró Oliver, sin abrir los ojos.

Cedric no dijo nada y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Oliver. Mientras el silencio les envolvía, Oliver tuvo la suficiente fuerza para envolver el tembloroso cuerpo de su prometido en sus brazos y mantuvo su silencio incluso cuando sintió su cuello llenarse de lágrimas.

**º¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

**Casa de los Gritos. Habitaciones de Armand.**

— Si en verdad te desagrada estar aquí, entonces deberías irte.

Armand pausó en su incesante ir y venir de la abusada alfombra de la habitación. Daniel pensaba, entretenido, que solo terminaría usando el techo cuando se acabara el piso.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

— ¿Qué hay de mí? Ya lo sabes, no creo que necesites escuchar lo mismo una vez más.

En un instante Armand paso de una esquina del cuarto a sobrecoger a Daniel con su pequeña, pero no por eso menos poderosa, presencia. Sus manos posadas en los dos postes de la cama, tan frágiles que con un solo toque parecería que se romperían, aún más con la fuerza de un Vampiro.

— ¿Te gusta incitarme, mi querido Daniel?

Daniel no se movió ni un poco, sentado orillas de la cama que solían compartir. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia arriba para verle.

— Solo expongo lo que es.

— Te gusta incitarme —reiteró Armand, sonriendo con amargura.

Más que las palabras, el sentimiento en la voz de su Creador le hizo enojar.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? Solo te digo lo que quieres escuchar.

— ¡Eso _no_ es lo que quiero escuchar! —explotó Armand, para el oído humano sería una simple exclamación, pero para Daniel el tono era tan alto como un grito.

— ¡Por Dios, Armand! —expresó Daniel, tan dolido que no pudo esconderlo de su voz—. ¿Qué es lo quieres en verdad de mi?

El Antiguo permaneció en un estado estático por unos segundos.

— Quiero que me ames.

Daniel se mantuvo en silencio por largos segundos. Ninguno encontrando la necesidad de respirar; dos personajes en un inanimado cuadro. Y entonces, Daniel soltó un quebrado suspiro, cubriendo sus ojos y parte de su frente con sus manos.

De repente tenía las muy humanas ganas de llorar.

— Yo ya te amo.

Armando cerró sus ojos por uno momentos, y al abrirlos de nuevo, estos brillaban con renovada determinación. Daniel, con la cabeza cabizbaja y aún cubriendo sus ojos, no vio la adoración centellear poco a poco en los ojos grisáceos.

— Mi amado Daniel —murmuró en su oído—, si piensas permanecer al lado de Lestat, no me importa la razón, aún así permaneceré a tu lado. Ya es hora de que comprendas que no pienso dejarte ir, y mucho menos abandonarte.

Daniel sintió dos finas manos remover las suyas gentilmente y cuando conectó su acuosa mirada turquesa con la de Armand, sintió su corazón rebosando de amor.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

— Sí, todas y cada una de mis palabras.

Daniel sonrió temblorosamente y aceptó sin protestas el suave beso que fue depositado en sus labios.

— Te amo —murmuró, antes de que sus labios se separan del todo.

Armand sonrió, colocando una mano detrás de su cuello para ahondar el beso. Daniel simplemente abrió sus labios solícitamente.

— Te amo, mi querido Daniel.

**º¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

— ¿Solamente es esto? —inquirió la incrédula voz de Reaven.

En su mano colgaba, de una delgada cadena, el pendiente de Slytherin. El segundo registrado en existencia.

— Es solamente un indicio de mi lealtad —indicó Aiolos, cruzando sus piernas y posando sus codos en los brazos de la silla en forma indolente—. Ayuda el hecho que sea descendiente del creador de Azkaban y sus guardianes originales.

Viktor, sentando al lado de Reaven en un improvisado sillón, le miraba sin comprender. Tenía una idea de lo que estaban haciendo ahora. Aiolos era una informante, un espía buscando una posición cercana al Lord Oscuro.

— ¿Guardianes originales? —cuestionó, atrapando su mirada.

Aiolos sonrió, pasando su mirada por todo el perfil del búlgaro sin discreción alguna.

— Los Dementores.

Viktor enarcó ambas cejas, claramente impresionado.  
— No los comanda —agregó Reaven, queriendo restarle importancia—, simplemente tiene el derecho de entrar a la prisión sin que le arranquen el alma.

— Por supuesto —aceptó Aiolos, divertido al notar el repentino recelo de su amigo—. El Lord está convencido de que tenerme a su lado es conveniente al momento.

— Eso es bueno, ¿entonces? ¿Alguna nueva información?

— Me temo que ya saben sobre sus nuevos planes sobre una arma biológica, ¿no? —pausó, notando las confusas miradas de ambos—. Ah, entonces no lo saben. Bueno, eso significa que su viaje aquí no es del todo un desperdicio.

Y ante la sugerente mirada hacia Viktor, se entendió más que 'información'.

— ¿A qué te refieres con arma biológica? —demandó Reaven, tratando de aguantarse las ganas de decirlo con más saña.

Le parecía insultante el saber que su amigo, que en realidad era un aliado más que eso, se atreviera a andar mirando de _esa_ forma a Viktor. En otras ocasiones, le hubiera importado poco. Sin embargo, Viktor no era un 'amigo con beneficios', era su amante y Reaven pensaba seriamente en permanecer a su lado un buen indefinido tiempo.

— Exactamente eso —reiteró Aiolos, sacándole de sus pensamientos—. A diferencia de los alegatos de que el Lord desprecia todo aquello muggle, al parecer está dispuesto a utilizar esto que le llama 'ciencia'.

— La mayoría que luchamos contra él sabe poco con lo relacionado a lo muggle —apuntó Reaven, fastidiado—, ¿me dirás que tiene seguidores educados en esta 'ciencia'?

— Para nada —negó, tranquilo—, ha decidido tomar a ciertos muggles especializados en lo que es una bioarma. Por lo que se ha visto, o los resultados obtenidos de... ciertos experimentos, puede incapacitar a ciertas criaturas mágicas.

— ¿Afecta a la comunidad mágica? —intervino Viktor, realmente preocupado y sumamente curioso. Siempre había ignorado la existencia de los muggles, y ni estaba a favor ni en contra de ellos porque no tenía la necesidad de ello.

— Si a comunidad mágica te refieres a los magos y brujas —dijo Aioloes—, entonces, sí. El patógeno, a lo que llaman organismo vivo que causa enfermedades, está en contacto con cualquier ser vivo. El efecto varía según sea el organismo de esa criatura.

Reaven le contempló por unos momentos, pensando que era incrédula y algo sorprendente la forma en que hablaba. Suponía que, siendo un espía, tenía que memorizar y entender lo mejor posible las acciones del enemigo.

— Estos experimentos, ¿qué ha pasado con ellos?

Aiolos permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, lo que causó cierta aprensión en los otros dos muchachos.

— Murieron, con la excepción de uno al cual no se ha sabido su estado.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Reaven, después que hizo funcionar su garganta ante la sombría declaración.

— Porque el sujeto logró escapar —reveló Aiolos, sorprendido—. Algo imposible considerando que las celdas de los sujetos están custodiadas por Licántropos.

Reaven tragó en seco, pensando agónicamente en su padre. Se obligó a despejar su mente, y sonrió débilmente cuando Viktor tomó su mano en preocupación.

— ¿Qué clase de individuo pudo escapar de un Hombre Lobo? —inquirió Viktor, notando que su amante no podía decir nada y mucho menos sin saber por qué le afectaba tanto.

— Al parecer su enemigo en común —les dijo, sonriendo—. Un Vampiro.

— De alguna forma, eso no me sorprende —musitó Reaven, evitando mirar la suspicaz expresión de Viktor.

— Tú sabrías mucho de eso, ¿no, Apolo? —dijo Aiolos, recibiendo una mirada alarmada del búlgaro.

Reaven no dijo nada, y sabía que cuando estuvieran solos, tendría que explicarle a su amante mucho en vedad.

**º¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Harry tragó un respiro corto, el aire que le rodeaba era cálido en comparación a la verdadera temperatura de la habitación. Las palmas de sus manos estaban resbalosas, húmedas debido a la transpiración y el esfuerzo de su cuerpo al aferrase candorosamente a los fuertes hombros de su pareja, sus largas piernas rodeando la delgada cintura y fuertes manos guiando sus caderas a moverse en un sinuoso vaivén.

Apenas pudo emitir un suave gemido cuando sus caderas fueron elevadas en un ángulo más adecuado, y la ardiente necesidad de Draco le penetraba con más facilidad.

— _Draco_ —emitió en un suave murmullo, cerrando sus ojos para poder experimentar mejor las sensaciones de su tembloroso cuerpo.

Sus manos se desplazaron en un murmullo de una caricia, rodeando el cuello de Draco para abrazarle, juntando sus mejillas y musitando, con su respiración siendo robada cada vez que su centro era embestido, dulces palabras que pedían más.

Tenían mucho tiempo haciendo el amor, lento, gentilmente explorando sus cuerpos, tortuosamente placentero y sin el frenesí que usualmente les incitaban sus hormonas adolescentes. Se olvidaron de los problemas fuera de su habitación, de que posiblemente eran escuchados por los siempre presentes Inmortales. Solo estaban ellos dos, y el breve dulce recordatorio de su pequeño creciendo en el interior de uno de ellos.

— Harry —susurró Draco, rozando sus labios con los suyos—, abre los ojos, mi amor, quiero verte.

Harry abrió sus ojos, conectando su nublada mirada con la de Draco. Los ojos de grises estaban velados por el deseo y el siempre indeleble amor; la poca luz que había, delineaba tenues sombras que enmarcaban su intensa expresión y sus movimientos parecían fluir sosegadamente.

Y fue en un incontable instante cuando el cuerpo de Harry se rindió ante el abrumante placer, dejando escapar un suave grito de éxtasis en su culminación. Draco, siempre observándole, siempre atento, pareció perder todo atisbo de autocontrol y tomó sus labios, ahogando en un jadeo imperceptible el nombre de Harry.

Draco, recostando a su pareja, colapsó hacia un lado, cuidadoso de no colocar un peso que no necesitaba Harry en su estado. En otra ocasión Harry lo hubiera querido así, adorando el extenuado cuerpo de su pareja sobre el suyo, pero también entendía que debía de velar por su pequeño sin protesta, ni pensarlo siquiera.

Harry fue el primero en recuperarse, y con la repentina lucidez se le ocurrió cuestionar algo que poco a poco le estaba llenando de vergüenza.

— ¿Crees que escucharon todo?

Hubo un corto silencio seguido de un bufido de diversión por parte de Draco.

— Puse un hechizo silenciador alrededor de la habitación —respondió, moviéndose sobre la cama para poder acomodar las sábanas y cubrirles a ambos—. Lo que no sé es si su condición les permite escuchar de todos modos.

Harry dejó ir un lamento y se llevó ambas manos a la cara. Draco rió un poco, y alejó una pequeña mano para besar su sonrojada mejilla.

— Ahora ya no quiero salir de éste cuarto —manifestó, girando inconscientemente su rostro para darle un corto beso—, ¿Crees que podamos vivir para siempre aquí?

— Tal vez —caviló Draco, siguiéndole la corriente—. Podríamos pedirle a Dobby que nos traiga la comida.

— ¡Sí! —Exclamó Harry, sonriendo juguetonamente—. Y solo nos tendríamos que preocupar por hacer el amor... _Todo el tiempo que queramos._

Los ojos plateados se agradaron en repentina sorpresa, y al instante siguiente se oscurecieron en deseo.

— _Harry_ —gruñó Draco, rodeándole con sus brazos para atraerle a su cuerpo—. ¿Tratas de provocarme?

— No lo sé —respondió, mirándole inocentemente. No duró mucho, porque una mano, que no era la suya, se deslizo por su cuerpo hasta pinchar uno de sus pezones—. _Ahhh... ¡Draco!_

— Bien, pues si lo haces, está funcionando —murmuró, besando el expuesto cuello de Harry.

— Entonces sí lo estoy haciendo —admitió Harry, girando sus rostro para besarle.

Cuando ambos pensaron que su amoroso jugueteo iba a continuar, fueron interrumpidos. La puerta tembló sonoramente, y Draco la miró con aprensión.

— Debería haber puesto un hechizo reforzador —rumió por lo bajo.

Usó su varita para limpiarles, y de una vez vestirles con sus uniformes. Harry trató de disminuir el ardor en sus mejillas y alejar su vista del ahora cubierto cuerpo de su pareja.

— Al menos no derribaron la puerta —le comentó, pasando una mano por sus cabellos, y estos no mostraron cambios favorables.

— Si por ellos fuera, lo harían —gruñó Draco, cancelando el hechizo silenciador.

Abrió la puerta sin prisa alguna, y al hacerlo, se encontró con la sonriente expresión del director de Hogwarts.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Harry, desde la cama. Había decidido sentarse, y por lo que vio Draco (sonriendo con orgullo), tenía una mano en su vientre. Al parecer había estado pensando en su pequeño.

— Buenos días, mis muchachos —saludó Dumbledore, agradeciendo a Draco con un asentamiento de cabeza cuando éste se hizo a un lado.

— Bueno día, director —respondió Harry, mirándole con confusión.

— Veo que han podido adaptarse a éste lugar sin inconvenientes.

Harry y Draco se miraron por unos momentos, y fue el Slytherin quién decidió responder.

— No hay un lugar más seguro por el momento —implicó, tragándose su descortesía, y ante la mirada reprobadora de Harry, agregó con recelo—: El profesor Lioncourt ha sido de gran ayuda.

— La Asamblea ha sido muy amble con nosotros —añadió Harry, guardándose el 'casi' al pensar en Armand—, han hecho lo posible por hacernos sentir bienvenidos.

— Me alegro de escuchar eso —admitió Dumbledore, su satisfacción tornándose en seriedad—. Me temo que permanecerán aquí por un poco más de tiempo.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo Harry, alarmado—. ¿Todos están bien? ¿Ron? ¿Hermione?

Draco no perdió tiempo en sentarse a su lado, abrazándole a su cuerpo y siendo agradecido cuando Harry le sonrió débilmente.

— Todos están bien —aseguró el director, sonriendo fugazmente ante la escena—. Hubo algunos herido, pero se recuperarán. Nada que no pueda arreglarse. Sin embargo, la única desgracia no fue a nuestra causa, sino a los Mortífagos.

— ¿Quién? —demandó Draco, ansioso ante el pensamiento de su padre.

Harry pareció entenderle, pues había tomado su mano para ofrecerle algo de confort. Draco tomó el ofrecimiento sin vacilación, un poco más fuerte de lo debido, pero Harry no se quejó.

— Bellatrix —dijo Dumbledore, sobresaltándoles.

Ambos chicos se relajaron en alivio. A Harry no le agradaba pensar en la muerte de alguien, ya fuera un mago oscuro o uno de sus seres queridos, pero eso no le quitaba la tranquilidad de saber que había un Mortífago menos de quién preocuparse. Y ese era uno menos que podría haberle lastimarlo, y por ende a su pequeño.

— Era mi tía —dijo Draco por respuesta, sin sentimiento alguno en su voz—, pero era una mujer desquiciada. No le importaba lastimar a alguien con tal de que cumpliera con los propósitos de su Señor. Incluso a uno de su familia —pausó, mirando con posesiva protección a su pequeña familia en sus brazos—. Solo estoy tranquilizado de saber que no podrá lastimar a Harry, y que no usará nunca nuestros lazos sanguíneos para acercarse a él. La prefiero muerta a viva. Así no estoy obligado a cazarla yo mismo y aniquilarla.

Harry no dijo nada, un poco horrorizado de entender que un familiar de su pareja podría llegar a hacer tal cosa. Se sentía consolado de saber que Draco le protegería igualmente, incluso cuando eso significaba matar a alguien de la familia.

Harry lo comprendía, pues él mismo estaba más que seguro que llegaría hasta los extremos por proteger a Draco y a su bebé.

— Es entendible —dijo Dumbledore, algo apagado—. Me temo que no puedo asegurar que no haya algún otro ataque. Y si lo hay, prefiero que ambos permanezcan aquí, donde es seguro. Por lo que hemos escuchado, su objetivo son ustedes.

— Ya hemos oído algo al respecto —reiteró Draco, escondiendo su cólera al recordar al hombre que cargaba el rostro de su padre—. ¿No hubo algún otro Mortífago identificado?

— No, ninguno que pudieran ser visto. Aún estamos investigando.

— ¿Qué pasará con los estudios? —intervino Harry, después de un intervalo de silencio.

— El profesor Lioncourt se ha ofrecido a enseñarles —informó Dumbledore, mirando con un poco de reprobación a la nada—. Ha pedido un tiempo de ausencia, por asuntos... personales, y que realmente no es por el repentino ataque. Es conveniente que lo haya pedido ahora.

— No puede enseñarnos solo Defensa —indicó Draco, incrédulo.

— No, por supuesto que no. Me ha asegurado que el resto de su Asamblea está... entrenada en ciertas artes que convencionalmente les enseñarán a ustedes.

— ¿Todos? —preguntó Harry, intercambiando una mirada de escepticismo con su pareja.

— Algunos de ellos —corrigió Dumbledore—. Son adeptos, eso lo he comprobado. No se preocupen. Otra razón por la que permanecerán aquí, es por su bebé. Es mejor que su desarrollo sea supervisado cercanamente. ¿Y qué mejor que el Sr. Armand?

— Ah, tiene razón —comprendió Harry, sonriendo.

Draco tenía serias dudas al respecto, pero no las vocalizó. Sería repetitivo y lo último que quería era estresar a su pareja.

**º¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

— ¿Cuánto tiempo queda?

Ante la pregunta, Harry levantó la vista del de libro de Historia de la Magia que había estado repasando. No había un Vampiro en la Asamblea que tuviera el conocimiento concreto de la materia, tomando en cuenta que se habían mantenido fuera del margen de cualquier ámbito de la magia por siglos, y sus historias eran de poco interés. Por ello, tenían que estudiarlo por su cuenta y al final tomarían los exámenes cuando regresaran al colegio.

El Vampiro, Louis, si recordaba bien, le miraba detenidamente.

— Eh, ¿tiempo? —devolvió Harry, confuso.

Los ojos verdes metalizados del Inmortal se dirigieron hacia abajo y Harry siguió la mirada, exclamando un suave 'Oh' de comprensión.

— Espero no ser impertinente —se disculpó Louis.

— Para nada —negó Harry, con una suave sonrisa—. Ya ha pasado algo de tiempo, pero de acuerdo con Armand casi son cuatro meses.

Louis inclinó su cabeza a un lado, como buscando obtener una nueva perspectiva del estado de Harry.

— Se ve como si estuviera más avanzado —comentó, puramente sincero y no como Armand lo hubiera dicho, con sarcasmo o desidia.

A Harry le agradaba en sobre manera los delicados gestos humanos que hacia Louis.

— Lo es —confirmó Harry, sin preocuparse—. Armand me aseguró que iba a ser diferente. Soy humano, pero en mi sangre está el gen vampirice, también en Draco. Solo que en ambos está dormido.

— ¿Afecta al bebé? —inquirió Louis, con algo de preocupación.

— No de una manera negativa —le aseguró Harry, no sintiendo vergüenza al introducir debajo de su camisa una mano para sentir con más cercanía el gentil calor de su bebé—. Puede que posea algunos rasgos o dotes de un Vampiro, pero seguirá siendo un humano.

Louis se maravilló del hermoso brillo que desprendía Harry, y se preguntaba si así luciría él mismo cuando su propio estado avanzara. Su embarazo aún no comenzaba, su cuerpo tenía que adaptarse para poder cargar al bebé.

No faltaba mucho para ello, y Lestat estaba aún más ansioso que él para que ocurriera. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía discernir los cambios que ya se dieron en su cuerpo. Su corazón latía cada vez más lento, casi al paso de un humano, se encontraba con la necesidad de respirar con más regularidad y su apetito era mayor.

— ¿Ya has comido? —cuestionó Louis de pronto.

— Sí, hace unos horas —aseguró Harry, entre divertido y extrañado de ver su preocupación—. Y aún no me ha dado hambre.

— ¿El bebé podría tener hambre?

Harry parpadeó, aún más confuso y, sintiendo algo de agradecimiento por su atención, le sonrió.

— Eso significaría que me daría hambre a mi también —le dijo, asumiendo que tal vez porque no estaban acostumbrados a estar cerca de una persona embarazada.

— Eso sería lo lógico —sospesó Louis, pensativo—. ¿Podría conversar regularmente contigo?

— Por supuesto —convino Harry, sorprendido—. Disculpa si sueno grosero pero, ¿por qué razón exactamente?

Louis comprendía que sonara algo sospechoso, después de todo, apenas habían acordado hablarse de tú a tú. Y su pregunta sonaba extraña, para oídos mortales. Para los Vampiros, la excentricidad de sus maneras era algo típico.

— No sé si Lestat mencionó esto —pausó, sorprendiendo a Harry al hacer algo tan mundano de un Inmortal como entornar sus ojos en exasperación—, sé que no les ha dicho nada, es la forma en que le gusta hacer las cosas... Pero, bueno, ¿comprendo que recientemente te has enterado de un posible embarazo entre hombres?

— Sí; fue sorprendente, pero lo acepté tan pronto como me di cuenta que siempre había deseado mi propia familia —admitió Harry, abrazando con sus dos brazos su prominente vientre con ternura—. No me importó mucho la forma en qué paso, a decir verdad.

— He de decir que concuerdo contigo —le dijo Louis, ambos sonriendo ante su mutuo sentimiento—. Por eso creo que será fácil explicarte; mi cuerpo se está preparando para tener el bebé de Lestat.

Ante la admisión, por reflejo, Harry posó su mirada en el medio de Louis. Ya sabía sobre la relación que poseía con su profesor, y le parecía incorrecta la forma en que actuaba el Vampiro si ya tenía una pareja.

— ¿Tienen planeado tener un bebé? —preguntó en lugar de inquirir sobre la naturaleza de su relación.

— El bebé ya está en mi interior —clarificó Louis, posando una elegante mano sobre la zona sin moverla—. Es solo su esencia, y hasta que mi cuerpo se adapte a ciertas condiciones, entonces se desarrollará.

Harry asintió su cabeza en comprensión.

— ¿Deseas saber sobre mi condición para ayudarte en la tuya?

— Así es. Aunque es muy posible que no sea lo mismo —contempló Louis—, pero será lo más cercano a lo que puedo esperar; tomando en cuenta que nunca, desde el nacimiento de la Reina, se ha hecho acabo.

— ¿Nunca? —preguntó Harry, impresionado.

— Nunca —repitió Louis, su propio asombro cambiando a algo de exasperación—. Lestat gusta de hacer realidad cosas imposibles.

— Por lo que he oído últimamente, ya no se me hace extraño.

Louis rió suavemente, y Harry le escuchó con algo de asombro. Tenía una sedosa voz y el placentero sonido de su risa le hacían sentirse realmente confortable.

Al parecer a su pequeño también porque pudo discernir el trémulo lazo de calor que desprendía su vientre y, según Armand, era el creciente centro de magia del bebé.

Solo lo sentía cuando Harry mismo estaba tan relajado o feliz que él bebé mismo lo apreciaba. Usualmente pasaba eso cuando estaba a solas con Draco, intercambiando platicas banas, sin sentido y divertidas. El orgulloso padre se maravillaba en interminables horas de entretener a su familia, sin importarle que su impecable aristócrata personalidad se rompiera ante los ojos del que antes fuera su rival.

No era difícil entender la razón por la cual Harry lo amaba tanto.

— Si tienes cualquier pregunta, puedes decírmelo —le dijo, sonriendo—. Y con respecto a las cosas más técnicas, creo que eso tendrás que preguntarle a Armand. Entiendo lo que puedo, y el resto se lo dejo a él.

— Entiendo, y muchas gracias. Espero que no le moleste al Sr. Malfoy.

— Para nada. Le agradas —le aseguró, mostrando algo de diversión.

— ¿Oh? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, algo inquieto.

— No es que él sea- ah, impertinente pero el profesor-

— Es un irresponsable —le cortó Louis, comprensiblemente—. Entiendo que el Sr. Malfoy no confíe tu seguridad, o cualquier aspecto que te relacione con Lestat. Yo no lo haría tampoco.

— Ah, espero que no me esté entrometiendo —murmuró, algo avergonzado, pero su resolución anterior de no preguntar se venía abajo a cada minuto—, pero, ¿por qué estás con él si piensas de esa manera?

Louis se tomó un tiempo para contestar, y antes de que Harry se sintiera incomodado, le contestó.

— Él me creó, y el lazo que nos une me impedía ser independiente hasta que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte. Me rehusaba a matar humanos para alimentarme —le confesó, algo de amargura en su voz al recordar esa etapa de su existencia—. Pero, admito que fui un cobarde por no tener la fuerza suficiente para decir 'no', tiempo después. Sí pude separarme físicamente de él, pero en mi mente siempre estaba presente. Y, bueno, él siempre ha estado ahí por mí. Aunque yo pensara que estaba solo. Pasamos por mucho, y sus virtudes, por muy pocas que sean, pesan más que sus defectos.

Harry se tomó un tiempo para contemplarle. La bella melancolía que resaltaba el apuesto rostro del Vampiro, y sabía (por su profesor) que Louis siempre había sido hermoso, incluso cuando era humano.

— Lo amas —murmuró Harry, entendiendo un poco más la inusual relación que tenían.

Louis asintió lentamente con su cabeza, y aunque no sonrió, como Harry lo hacía cada vez que pensaba en su amor por Draco, comprendió que el amor era diferente para cada uno.

**º¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

El recientemente adquirido piano profería las suaves notas de 'Sonata de Luz de Luna', fragmentando la suave quietud de la sala. Las cortinas yacían cerradas. Siendo viejas, con algo de polvo que se rehusaba a desaparecer incluso con magia, hacían poco para detener los últimos insistentes rayos de sol del día.

— Lestat, ¿verdaderamente piensas seguir con esto?

— Especifica qué es 'esto', Marius... Me hubiera gustado conocer a Beethoven; el hubiera disfrutado de la belleza de ésta noche bañada por la claridad de la luna.

La redundancia de que ni siquiera era de noche flotó en ambos sin ser vocalizado. Los ojos celestes de Marius centellaron en molestia, pero al segundo siguiente lucían tan apacibles como siempre.

— Eres realmente insufrible, mi niño, sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando.

Lestat rió galantemente, presionando con expertos y elegantes dedos las tres insistentes notas de la bella melodía.

— ¡Tu niño en verdad! —aceptó Lestat, mostrando sus colmillos en una traviesa sonrisa—. Con respecto a 'esto' —acentuó, cambiando ágilmente las notas del piano a la pegadiza melodía de 'Por Elisa'—. ¡Sí, mí querido padre! Pienso comenzar oficialmente ésta guerra.

— Solo porque es divertida —vocalizó Marius, reprobatorio.

Las notas altas de la cambiante tonada de 'Por Elisa' cambiaron a las constantes, insistentes, tres notas de 'Luz de Luna' en teatral respuesta. Y apropiadamente sonaban a una sombría premonición.

— Es por diversión —confirió Lestat, sonriendo abiertamente, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, sin dejar de tocar—. Pero es la primera vez que lo siento, esta _emoción_ también. Hizo cosas que ya he visto, y este virus —murmuró, sumiéndose por un momento en sus pensamientos—. Un virus que puede destruir todo lo que he hecho —siseó sedosamente, y Marius no le preguntó a qué se refería—. Voldemort me hace enfurecer. ¿Sabes quién más me ha hecho enfurecer desde que 'renací'?

Marius cerró sus celestes ojos, y al abrirlos, los cobaltos ojos del Príncipe le miraban. Metalizados en la emoción que Lestat dijo sentir.

— Nadie —respondió, apenas en un murmullo.

Lestat rió de nuevo, y volvió su cabeza hacia el enfrente, ondulando a la tonada de las trágica melodía.

— Exactamente. Y porque Voldemort es el primero, por supuesto que tiene mi _especial_ atención. ¿Apruebas de esto?

— No hay nada que aprobar. Sin embargo, tienes que tomar en cuenta que hay Licántropos involucrados. No va a ser fácil.

Lestat exclamó con un sonido de su garganta su entendimiento, pero en realidad había escuchado solo lo que quería, y se lo dio a comprender a un exasperado Marius en un alegre alegato.

— ¡Entonces, esto es guerra!

**Continuará...**

* * *

Notas finales:

Para aquellos que han leído todos los libros, me disculparán si me tomo tanta libertad de moldear a los personajes a mi entendimiento de lo que he leído hasta la 'Reina de los Condenados'. El carácter de típica diversión y prácticamente nada de enojo en Lestat es mi especulación. Tomo en cuenta que no he leído a fondo todos los libros, y que no he leído el resto. Pero de algo si estoy segura, cuando Lestat estaba en... las garras de Akasha, la antigua Reina, él nunca se mostró molesto por el supuesto "secuestro", se divertía, como siempre, y aprovechaba para beber de su sangre y hacerse más fuerte. Así que si no le afecta negativamente ser la mascota de la Reina por un tiempo, habrá pocas cosas que le molesten.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Comentarios son más que bienvenidos! Así sabré si aún se toman las molestias de seguir esto y así podré redimirme mejor.

**Alycen**

PD: Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical que se haya pasado por alto, es mi culpa que la de mi querida beta. Abrazos a Ros-chan por su trabajo.


End file.
